In Cold Embraces
by Firey-Moonlight
Summary: AU Had the Earl said Noah before the Black Order said Exorcist, Allen Walker's script would have been different. KandaAllen TikiLavi RhodeLinali CrossKomui and KomuiReever Hints of TikiAllen LulubellOC
1. The Beginning, Middle, and Possible End

**The other day I was on Deviantart, I saw this 'Reverse' Picture for D. Gray-Man. In it, Allen was the Millennium Earl, Linali was Rhode, and Kanda was Tiki. I got hit with a plot bunny so here I am, for far too long I've been dying to write a Noah-Allen but have been unable to come up with ideas. Kanda and Linali will remain as exorcists. Link for art: **

**www DOT deviantart DOT com SLASH deviation/42756195/?qo14&qAllen+Earl&qhboost3Apopular+agesigma3A24h+agescale3A5**

**Yea, I kind of stole a scene from the Black Cat story here, but afterwards it'll go off into its own story. Unlike 'This Vampire's Addiction', I don't plan to promote something for every chapter, it's getting too difficult. **

**Main pairings are: KandaAllen, TikiLavi, and RhodeLinali**

_Was it really my fault?_

Komui didn't know where he was running. Buildings and people blurred around him, swimming out of focus. He ran, and continued running, trying desperately to ignore the images flashing through his mind. People ignored him, the public ignorant of the man's plight.

_Should I have been more understanding? More strict? Should I have obeyed orders, instead of letting emotions take over? Or, should it have been the other way around?_

_Were orders really that important in the first place? _

Sounds and images flashed in his mind: Linali's terrified screaming….Lavi giving up in despair….Miranda clawing at the walls of the mental institution….Aleister lying still on a bed for many weeks to come…and Kanda. He would be relentlessly killing Akuma right now, as an outlet for his own confusion and pain. Maybe he would finally lose it, and yell out the names, the names of that Noahs who had ruined them

_At this rate, our strongest exorcists will suffer - if they are not already suffering - a fate worst then death, and I will be partially responsible._ Without warning Komui found himself overlooking a cliff. Below, sharp rocks shot up towards him, like the jaws of a beast. They could swallow him, the gates to hell itself, and he will fall into death's halls. Someone like him probably no longer deserves to go to Heaven. The thought no longer scared him as much as it used to.

_I don't know if I can last any longer…_

"Have you seen the supervisor?"

"You mean you still haven't found him?"

"Keep looking!" Reever yelled, and the group disbanded again, frantically searching. Reever ran down the streets, desperately hoping to find Komui, but at the same time dreading what he might find.

_Help me, Reever…_

"You're so cruel, letting your doll's brother do this" A man in a top hat smiled, watching the figure stare down at the rocks and angry waves below. In response, the girl he was talking to laughed; a high-pitched, cold laugh.

_If you don't…I'm going to disappear…_

Reever saw Komui walk off the cliff, almost calmly, already half-dead. He reached out desperately "Komui!" but he never made it.

…_Just like Linali did…_

xXxXx

_Komui is the supervisor and self-proclaimed leader of our Science Group. As the official leader of said Science Group, I am one of those who have to constantly put up with him 24/7. Through this, I know his traits and personality better then anyone else, with the possible exception being Linali, Komui's beloved sister. _

_How did the goofy, lazy, and all around weird man I know turn like this? Driven by so much guilt and despair he would consider throwing his life away? I know, actually, by now nearly everyone at Headquarters knew. By witnessing certain events and talking to the exorcists, I can picture how everything began. In fact, I can point out exact day and say "this is the day everything went to hell." _

_It was just six months ago. A mission to retrieve an Innocence, the only thing making this mission unique was that the Innocence seemed to be used for an evil cause. To secure it, not two, but three exorcists were sent: Kanda, Linali and Aleister. We knew that the Bookman's apprentice Lavi was already there. What we hadn't known at that time was the Noahs were also there, with a similar objective. One Noah was bad enough, but more would surely lead to pain and chaos. What happened next was not only focused on that one mission either, for when it was finished the Noahs and Exorcists kept kept running into each other, over and over again. _

_Rhode Kamelot…_

_Tiki Mick…_

_Allen Walker…_

**.:SIX MONTHS AGO:.**

**The Train Compartment**

"According to the Finders, the Innocence is at the hands of someone who's abusing it's power" Linali was saying. "In other words, we have to seize the Innocence, and quickly. It can be pretty dangerous, as the Finders have been unable to confirm whether the person is truely compatible with the Innocence or not."

"If the Innocence is used as the core for the weapon, we can just take it; but if it's compatible with the person, we will have to try changing the person." Aleister nodded.

"Humph, not likely" Kanda said, eyes closed and arms folded. "The most likely scenario is that we will have to kill the person if he was compatible, and take the Innocence. It's too much time wasted trying to change his ideals, and we don't know what Akuma he or she has already attracted." Linali frowned, but didn't say anything. They didn't need a fight at the moment.

The train stopped, and the three Exorcists got off quickly. They scanned the crowd and soon spotted a flash of red hair "Lavi!"

"Over here!" He called out, and made to move forward. He was glad they had arrived, things were taking a turn for he worst. Bookman was at some other town dealing with a sudden crisis at the moment, so Lavi had been mostly left alone to see the results of the Innocence's latest abuse. At the rate things were going, he doubted whether he was able to solve the problem by himself. Seeing the others gave him a sense of relief, so he moved towards them eagerly. Halfway through the crowd, he accidentally collided with a girl. She let out a sharp yelp, and Lavi being Lavi, stopped to help her up.

"I'm sorry miss, are you okay?"

The girl had spiky dark hair and wide eyes; there was almost a doll-like quality about her. "Fine," she stood up by herself, and unconsciously tapped her shoes on the floor. She flashed a wide grin before adding a "no worries!"

Lavi couldn't help the slight smile that came onto his face, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," The girl might have gone further, but another voice spoke up.

"Time to go, Rhode" Lavi glanced up at the tall man a short distance in front of them. Whoa, that guy was asking for attention, he wore a top hat and a suit with complete with the tails, along with white gloves. He was also very good looking, and judging by the way he carried himself, he knew it. "We don't have much time"

"Oh, fine" The girl, Rhode, sighed. She gave Lavi another smile "later, Exorcist!" Not saying anything else, she hopped away to where the man was, and the two departed. Once outside, the man pulled out a photo and handed it to her.

"If our intelligence network is correct, he's still somewhere in this city." Tiki smiled, "We don't have time to waste finding our new recruit."

Rhode licked her lips, "Okay, let's do it."

Meanwhile, the Bookman's Apprentice joined the three Exorcists and directed them out. As they were walking, Kanda observed his surroundings and said bluntly "This place looks like a ghost town."

"It's almost nighttime, you can't blame them." Lavi pulled out a sealed envelope and passed it the Exorcists "The citizens live in fear and stay locked up in their homes, even during the day the people are sparse. It's been like that since the Innocence had been used as a murder weapon, terror for the people, headaches for the mayor and other politicians…they've got a file prepared for any bounty hunters or risk-takers. I snatched a copy the other day, here."

The Exorcists divided the content between them. Linali looked at the list of victims first, and her face fell at the sheer number of names written on the paper. Aleister looked at the autopsy reports to determine the nature of the killer, and saw that the bones appeared to have been broken into tiny pieces. Kanda looked at the photo of the man; decided he didn't like the look of him and would therefore just kill him when they met.

"According to those reports, the police have tried to corner him before, but as you can see…they can't do anything." Lavi briefed. "He's as strong as he is brutal, and, well, the belief now is that he _can't_ be caught."

"That won't stop us," Aleister replied. "The public have no way of fighting against something like this, but we do. We have our own Innocence to counter anything his might try. What's the man's name?"

"Sethoro Dermos"

**Six blocks away, Empty street**

"This place is boring…" Rhode complained. She and Tiki were the only ones in the street at the moment. "It's just about sunset, but everything's closed." The cobblestones made a noise every time she stepped down on them, and due to the silence surrounding them that soft noise seemed like a loud crack. Tiki continued walking; unconsciously stepping carefully in order to reduce the noise he created.

"Save your complaints for him," Tiki answered "This is all his doing."

"I knew I should have brought Lero here…" Rhode continued, as if Tiki had never said anything. "I'm so _bored_!"

"Lero, huh, you should focus more time on your studies then on stealing the Earl's things."

"This coming from the same guy who does my homework for me" Rhode snickered. "Besides, last time I checked, I wasn't the only one borrowing the Earl's things. From what I hear the New Child keeps taking the Earl's hats." She smiled "I want to see him again, it's been so long."

"Maybe after this mission is accomplished," Tiki couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips when the New Child was brought up. "Well, who knows, the Earl might bring him out soon. He might even help us with this little mission. Until then, let's hurry and find the recruit before the Exorcists can."

That was when they heard a scream and a loud crack, and once again, thanks to their surrounding silence, they were able to clearly hear the noise.

"Looks like we've found him."

A figure stood in the middle of the street, an outstretched hand the only thing supporting the limp figure of the second person. Said person was dropped roughly on the floor, then the man laughed. On his outstretched hand was a claw-like glove, pulsing with a faint light: Innocence.

"There you are" Tiki said, the man stopped laughing, without warning he turned around striking swiftly with his claws, only to strike at thin air. He blinked, turned, and saw that Tiki and Rhode were now standing behind him. The man recognized the two of them quickly.

"You…?"

"Not exactly the most polite way to say hello, Sethoro." Tiki calmly stated. Sethoro, AKA the man responsible for the town's current fears, didn't reply. Instead, his clawed glove glowed, and shrinked to a normal glove. Tiki continued "It appears that you've gained control of the Innocence."

"So what are you doing here still?" Rhode asked indignantly. "You've been missing for a while now, we've been looking for you; did you know that?" Sethoro only answered the first question.

"The thrill of the hunt" he answered, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "No kill, no thrill. At first I tried destroying akuma…"

"You were destroying our tools?" Tiki asked, Sethoro ignored him.

"...but soon I lost interest. So I went for real humans, and it's so much more fun. With the Innocence, I am much more powerful, the police can no longer stop me! No one can! I've never felt so powerful, so unstoppable, and so invincible!" Sethoro laughed, and the gloating mania in his eyes caused Tiki to frown.

"You do know why we're here, don't you?"

"Sure I do, you came to get me, for the Earl guy, right?"

"Two months ago you made a promise, have you forgotten it?" Rhode added.

"Nope, I said I'll join you once I had realized my power. I'm sorry," Sethoro gave the two a sneer "but forget it!" Rhode's and Tiki's eyes widened. "I'm fine by myself, I've changed my mind for the whole team-up thing. I obviously don't need you to have a good time."

"What?!" Rhode hissed "You can't do that!"

"I just did, didn't I?" Sethoro sneered "Changed my mind, that is. I'm not saying I'm not grateful, thanks for the Innocence, really, but that's how things are going to be. We're done here, you can all leave." When neither of the newcomers moved, Sethoro stepped closer to them. "I don't care who you are, slaves of that Earl for all I know. If you stay here, I'll kill you., and I'm serious about it."

Rhode glared, subtly her hand shifted, fingers preparing to move…only to have Tiki rest his own hand on her shoulder.

"As you wish," The tall man said "let's go, Rhode." Addressing Sethoro once more, Tiki continued "We'll come back some other time, until then, think it over. Goodbye, Sethoro" with that, he steered Rhode out of the way, and the two of them left. Once they were well out of Sethoro's hearing range, Rhode burst out.

"He's looking down at the rest of us! How dare he…when we were the ones who gave him the power in the first place!"

"Calm down, Rhode" Tiki answered.

"Why aren't _you_ mad, Tiki?"

"There's no reason to be, in fact, I think it's starting."

"What's starting?"

"Innocence Punishment; if that happens, we're better off without him. If anything, he'll be more trouble for the Exorcists instead. You say they are already here?"

"Yea," Rhode answered "at least, I counted four. One who's been here for these past few weeks, and three that have just recently arrived. On the same train as us, believe it or not."

"Well, perhaps we don't even have to do anything to see a fight soon." Tiki reached for a cigarette. "Sethoro also confirms those experiments we were considering. It seems as if it is impossible to force someone to be compatible with Innocence. There will be no second New Child after all. We'll have to see how Sethoro ends up, in the meantime…" Tiki smiled "let's find something interesting to do. If we're lucky, the Earl will be bringing the New Child here tonight."

**Important Points: **

**- Komui blames himself for what has happened  
- ****Reever, if not involved, was still a close specter for the events to come  
- ****The Exorcists, as we know it, are suffering a fate 'worst then death'  
- ****The mission to retrieve Innocence started off ONLY with Kanda, Lavi, Linali, and Aleister three months ago  
- ****The Innocence's form is a clawed glove, and the person (Sethoro) is using it to kill  
- ****The Noahs were the ones who gave him the Innocence, and it seems to be part of an experiment for a second 'New Child'  
- ****Lavi briefly meets Rhode and Tiki, but do not appear to know they are Noahs  
- ****Rhode is the First Child, but there is a New Child who is currently being trained by the Earl himself. It is implied that Allen is the New Child. **

**And that's for the first chapter! Questions, suggestions, or comments, put everything in the form of a review! **


	2. The Setting of the Stage

It was already dark, and the silence in the streets grew more pronounced. The night sky was clear, and the moon shone on the streets below, casting them in a sickly white glow. Alley cats lounged in trash bins, looking for food or rats to play with. A flock of birds flew across the sky, temporarily barring the moon's glow and casting a dark shadow on the streets as they passed; like a specter haunting its place of death. No golden light warmed the windows of the houses for the people of the town were too afraid to draw attention to themselves, the windows remain blank, cold, and empty.

In the whole town, only one golden light shone behind curtained windows; a spark of warmth among the cold silver and black. It emanated from a room in one of the few inns still open for tourists and other traveling groups. The curtains were drawn not to hide from the killer-at-large, but to keep the words spoken inside a secret.

**Inn room**

"How do you suggest we find this…Sethoro?" Aleister asked as he tapped a finger on the photo. His fellow exorcists were sitting at a table, eating a late dinner. They had decided to eat and rest first; replenishing what energy they had lost on the trip so they would fight at their best, should the need arise. Tomorrow, they would begin their hunt. Problem was, they needed a plan, some sort of direction, and Aleister decided to point that out. Linali swallowed her food politely before answering.

"We'll have to lure him out."

"Considering the population of this town, that would be easiest" Lavi added as he took a sip of his drink. "Despite these quiet streets, there are still many civilians here. We can't search every building for evidence, we'll have to lure the villain out."

"Have the enemy come to you, rather then hunting the enemy yourself," Kanda said as he set his eating utensils down. "Very well then, Linali, look at the victim list again and tell me anything you see they have in common?"

"The victims seem to be anyone from street beggars to police officers," Linali replied as she picked up her drink. She had already read and studied the list, so she didn't bother looking at it again. It made her ill and righteously mad "However, as with most serial killers, the victims are usually woman." There was a pause, as they registered this fact in their minds. All of them knew what had to be done. Lavi coughed, and then looked at Linali.

"If you don't want to…"

"I do," Linali confirmed, eyes already flashing in determination "We have to catch him before he does any more harm. If we don't the people..."

"That settles it" Kanda interrupted. "Let's plan the most strategic location now." He ignored the annoyed frowns thrown at him for his rude behavior. Nothing else followed up, as they were all used to this behavior by now. To quote Lavi, the foul-mouthed exorcist would not be himself if he wasn't so grumpy all the time. Aleister rested his chin on the palm of his hand before speaking.

"We passed by this street earlier and I think it will be the best location to set a trap."

"Let's begin the planning then" Lavi unfolded a map of the town. "Afterwards, we'll take a break. Next morning, we will put the plan in action and try to catch this villain of ours."

**Mansion, Front Doors **

"You sure this is correct?" Rhode asked.

"I am sure, the place smells of Akuma" Tiki answered.

"Well, I can sense that, but are you sure the Earl will be here?"

"Yes, and if not, we can always leave, correct?" Tiki smiled.

They had been walking in the quiet streets for a while, looking for an inn to spend the night in, when they passed the mansion. High walls surrounded the garden, which was neat and clean, but rather plain. The flowers seemed to be grown solely to fill up the empty place, and did not add much in terms of colour. What had attracted them had not been the garden, nor the presence of Akuma, but the aura of something poisonous. Like falsified candy or sweet drinks with too much belladonna. No doubt this had caught the Noahs' interest. They knew that it was a possibility that they were probably just walking into the Earl's latest Akuma toy for his collection, but they were bored, and a flicker of curiosity was all the Noahs needed to go explore. Tiki lifted a gloved hand to knock on the door, but Rhode tugged it down.

"There's a chance all we'll be met with is a group of goons trying to take us down." She smiled, referring to the other possibility that their senses were simply off and that there was probably some sleazy rich human inside with trigger-happy bodyguards. "We might as well go in more discreetly."

"Oh?"

Rhode's smile grew wider. The girl lifted her hand and lightly touched the wood with her fingertips. There was flash of light, though the surroundings appeared undisturbed Rhode's hand had already gone to the other side of the door. Tiki raised an eyebrow.

"That's discreet?"

Rhode swiped her tongue over her teeth as a response. The girl's body then followed her hand, going right through the door in flashes of light. Tiki followed, though his ability did not have Rhode's light effect.

One would expect such a large mansion to be filled with servants. Tiki had at least expected some Akuma in their human forms, yet the place was empty. Marble columns and shiny glass reflected the two intruders in a distorted mirror. Glossy paintings of landscapes and fantasies hung on the walls, inviting a viewer to lose themselves in awe. A chandelier hanging from the ceiling cast tiny rainbows on the walls. Everything appeared still.

Rhode walked forward, footsteps muffled by the thick carpet at her feet. The subjects of the paintings smiled or sneered down at her, while others simply ignored her – captured in a timeless era of their own tasks and purposes. Lace and silk covered the haughtier female subjects, ribbons and velvet painted in great detail. Other paintings were of the brave deeds of the aristocrats, long hair blowing in the wind, swords drawn and horses in motion. Elaborate frames locked the subjects on the canvas, a beautiful trap. Tiki stopped to admire several of the paintings, while Rhode's eyes searched the hallways for living subjects.

Nothing moved, everything appeared to be frozen, still, unmoving. A sense of mystery and abandonment hung in the air, no movement, no life; only death.

And the Noahs liked it that way.

Gradually the paintings grew darker, more twisted. Even Rhode was stopping to stare at some of them now. The faces focused on the more negative emotions; anger, pain, sneers, crooked smiles and mocking laughter. The figures grew younger, becoming pale children dressed in elegant clothing. Blood-red gowns and cold rabbit eyes began to dominate the paintings, and even Tiki was convinced that this was a twisted version of Alice in Wonderland.

Finally, the hallway ended into a large room. A magnificent painting of a woman dressed in blood-red smiled down seductively at the real life figures below her. The majority of them were scattered on the floor in pools of red, drenched in their own blood. The splashes of red matched the colour of her dress. Amidst the carnage, only two figures fail to lie on the floor. One of them was resting on a comfortable-looking plush chair, appearing to be asleep. He was round and chubby, with round glasses and a top hat, smiling widely even in sleep: the Millennium Earl.

In contrast, a rather small and slender figure kneeled at the armrest of the chair, his back to the trespassers. The figure was cloaked in a dark blue, and had a hood drawn up to cover his hair. Silently and slowly, like a snake before it strikes, the figure reached up and began to close gloved fingers around the Earl's throat.

Tiki wasted no time. One moment he was standing behind Rhode, the next he was behind the cloaked figure with a hand through the person's chest. Before he could pull the heart out or do any damage, a soft voice pouted in dismay.

"I was only playing, Tiki" A familiar voice whined. The clocked figure lifted his head and turned to Tiki, nearly coming nose-to-nose with the other man. Sky-blue eyes looked up at dark tunnels, radiating innocence tainted with darkness. A dark scar marred the otherwise cherubic face, a sign of wickedness gone out of control. Strands of white hair hung from underneath the dark cloak, another sign, this time of a curse.

"Indeed " The Earl's eyes snapped open. Tiki, who was close enough to see the Earl's eyes, saw the maniacal gleam and couldn't help feeling excited. Allowing a slight smirk to cross his face, Tiki pulled his hand out of Allen's body, only to wrap it around the younger boy's waist and pull him into Tiki's arms.

"Allen Walker, it's been a while"

"Allen!" Rhode smiled, interest animating the First Child's blank eyes "how have you been?"

"The New Child's been training " The Earl replied with a grin.

"And bored out of my mind" The white-haired boy answered as he wrapped his arms around Tiki's neck, snuggling closer. "I've been cooped up here too long; I want to do _something_ soon."

"Be glad you have nothing to do, sometimes things you have to do don't end up too well" Tiki turned to address the Earl "Sethoro refuses to join us."

"Is that so ?"

"Hey, I'll take a failing mission over no mission" Allen exclaimed. "At least I can continue bugging the guy. I want to do _something_, and by now _anything_ will do" Tiki glanced at their surroundings, at the bodies left on the floor, and looked back at Allen.

"This isn't something?"

"This is only training " The Earl answered.

"And I'm sick of it" Allen added. Though the tone was casual and light, Tiki felt Allen's grip on him tightened. No matter what happened, Allen didn't like to pointlessly take human life. He had no problems with killing those who fought him, but killing civilians was still something he didn't like to do. Rhode looked around the place and spoke.

"How did you two managed to get such a residence?" The Earl, still with his grin, pointed to a figure standing by the window; a man Rhode and Tiki had both missed seeing. The man was dressed in an expensive suit, and bore the Akuma pentagon on his forehead. Well, that certainly explained a majority of the question.

"Where's Lero?" Rhode chirped.

"One of your brothers have him...in the meantime, Tiki, help clean the mess up "

"Why must it be me? Allen made the mess!" Tiki pointed out.

"Aw, looks like no rest for the wicked!" Rhode grinned.

"Hey…" Tiki turned to Rhode "Whose side are you on?"

"Obviously mine, since we have the favoritism of the Earl" Allen smiled. He tightened his grip further when Tiki tried to shake him off. Rhode tilted her head with an almost innocent expression, watching the two bicker, while the Earl and the woman in the painting continued to smile to the approaching night.

**Nearby Town**

This was starting to get out of hand.

It was almost worst then what his apprentice was dealing with.

Bookman stared at the bodies, probably a few days old now. A child who had been chasing his ball had found the bodies and raised the alarm. Though Bookman had reached the scene as fast as he could, he couldn't prevent the rats crawling out of the shadows from feasting on the bodies, let alone the murderer. The corpses lay there, stripped of life and dignity. Vermin had already eaten the eyes.

The body count was gradually rising. He was as close to catching this murderer as his Apprentice was to apprehending the Innocence user in the other town. Like the other case, they had been after the murderer for weeks now. Police and private investigators had all tried to capture him. The authorities were actually considering hiring mercenaries and bounty hunters. However, unlike his apprentice's situation, Bookman had no photos to work from. For all he knew, the murderer could be living right beside him.

The point was, the government had decided to investigate the matter through a supernatural perspective, asking people who dealt with the supernatural. Bookman, who was nearby dealing with the Sethoro case, had decided to see what was happening. He had been unwilling to leave his Apprentice on his own, but after much nagging from the redhead, Bookman had allowed it slide. So now here he was, trying to help find this murderer, while his Apprentice was dealing with another. Luckily or unluckily, this murderer was a human serial killer, not someone using Innocence, but that wasn't the main problem.

With the amount of sudden and violent deaths, more and more people were falling victim to the Millennium Earl. The Akuma here were increasing daily.

So at one town, Lavi was dealing with a murderer who uses Innocence, while in another town, Bookman was dealing with a murderer indirectly contributing to the Akuma numbers.

Headquarters, once they realized the seriousness of the issue, decided to send in more exorcists. Because Lavi's case was the one with leads and more victims, the exorcists were first sent there. Bookman meanwhile would try to deal with this new case. Said new case was not as serious as Lavi's, but had no leads, and already seemed to be going cold. The victims usually came more frequently then this, this body was already old, and a new one should have been discovered by now.

It was as if the murderer was gradually stopping his rampage.

But until it stopped completely, Bookman was obligated to find the murderer and get him off the streets. Otherwise the Akuma will continue to increase. Almost reluctantly, he gave his consent to the detective who wanted to contact the victim's family. As the bodies were taken away, Bookman knew that at _least_ one of them will be turned into an Akuma. He was going to have to go exorcising again tonight.

**Important Points: **

**- Linali is being used as bait for the Sethoro  
- ****Tiki and Rhode finds the Earl and Allen, the New Child, in a mansion at the town  
- ****The mansion is surrounded by high walls, lacks in life, and its occupants all appear to be dead or Akuma  
- ****Allen has been locked up too long, and does not know what the outside is like****  
- ****It is implied that Allen and Rhode are the Earl's favourites  
****- As of now, the relationships between the Earl and the introduced Noahs are quite well  
- ****At another town, there is another killer, Bookman is dealing with the case but so far no leads have come up **

**To my readers: Later on in the plot, I'm going to need a Noah who serves as a 'hater' of Allen. He's going to be causing a lot of trouble and anger, so do you think I should just put in Skin, or make an OC? I'm personally leaning towards an OC, because some of the stuff I'm plotting is OOC for Skin to do, but what do you think? **


	3. The Actors' First Meeting

**For those who were personally against an OC Noah, you're going to have to rally a lot more support. For the Allen-hating Noah, statistics currently show: **

**OC: 9 votes  
****Skin: 2 votes  
****And I got one vote for JasDebi too, though I already have plans for that pair, sorry! **

**Empty Street**

At first glance, she appeared to be alone.

She really wasn't.

Linali walked down the empty streets, to the world at large, she seemed alone and unguarded. Her fellow exorcists, after all, were hiding from the visible eye. Kanda stood in the shadows, unmoving, as if part of them. Aleister stood further away, looking out for Linali as well as for any suspicious characters. Above them all, perched on one of the rooftops, Lavi took up a sniper role of sorts, watching everything from a bird eye's view.

The empty streets worked to their advantage. Without any possibility of human casualties, they knew if things went out of hand, they could release their Innocence. In Kanda's opinion, it also meant less people getting in their way.

A bat winged golem flew to Kanda's side, and Lavi's voice came through, "No movement here, anything on your side?"

"No," Aleister answered.

"Negative," Kanda replied. "It's still early, keep an eye out."

"Still early? It has already been a few hours!" Lavi groaned, "Come on, you fake Innocence wielder, show us what you've got." As if in response, things started to move. Aleister was about to move closer to keep a better eye on Linali when a person ran out from the street in front of him. The person was wearing a glove with claws attached, and it pulsed with a faint light, Innocence.

"He's here!" Aleister shouted. At his shout, Linali turned just in time to see the man approaching her, a maniac gleam in his eyes. She jumped out of the way just as the man brought his fist down, claws tearing into the pavement. Pieces of concrete and rock flew into the air, and through this barrier Linali and the man met eyes, confirming the man to be the one they were looking for.

Kanda was already moving, his sword was already in his hand and he launched forward. Sethoro, sensing another presence, turned around and brought out his gloved hand. The claws caught the blade, but even then Kanda managed to cut through to skin. The man's eyes widened, "What the…?"

"So you finally came out, Sethoro?" Sethoro looked up to see a redhead jump down from the roof to the ground below. Lavi grinned, "We've been waiting for you; it's about time you show up!"

"They're sending kids after me?" The man mocked. "I must have killed all their men, for them to use women and children!"

"You'll soon see that woman and children have their own ways of taking you down!" Lavi answered. No further banter was exchanged, for Kanda lunged again, forcing Sethoro to defend. Lavi never lost his grin as he watched his friend – not that Kanda will ever admit it – fight. Sethoro was no weakling either, he was able to counter most of the blows, but it seemed as if his Innocence was the one doing the work for him. The Innocence was what was moving forward and taking the blows. Observing this, Lavi frowned. The glove was going to be seriously damaged at this rate, was that Sethoro's intention, or the Innocence's?

Wouldn't it be interesting if it was the latter?

A deadly blow from Kanda's side forced Sethoro to jump back, bounce from the wall of another building, and land on the outside ledge of a window. The man wasn't grinning or laughing now, he looked frustrated. Kanda made a swipe with his sword and held it at his side, letting the blade lightly drag along the ground as he approached his target. Lavi could see the conflict in Sethoro's eyes, the man was considering his two options – fight or flight. Those eyes looked at Kanda, and then shifted to the other exorcists, his eyes settling on Linali. He lunged quickly, away from Kanda's direction and towards her instead.

"Linali!"

Once again, the female exorcist proved herself capable. Before the killer reached her, Linali activated her Innocence and set up a strong wind that threw the man against a wall. Where Sethoro collided the wall caved in at the impact, and pieces of plaster fell to the ground. A low growl escaped the man's lips as he looked up at his opponents again. Taking a chance, Linali spoke to the man.

"Sethoro, we're only here for the Innocence, in other words, that glove of yours. We don't intend to take your life, but if you continue to resist, I can't guarantee what will happen." The man snarled and bared his teeth, almost like an animal. Lavi decided to continue for Linali, sharing her hope to talk sense to the man, but already knowing it will most likely be fruitless.

"Don't think that we cannot defeat you. If you think this is all we're capable of, you've got another thing coming. We're not your usual victims anymore, Sethoro. Your activities have alerted the higher-ups into sending someone who will know how to deal with you. In another words….other Innocence users."

That maniacal gleam in Sethoro's eyes grew stronger, but it was also darkened with anger. Linali went on, "You won't kill us as easily as you have done to the people before us. You have Innocence, we have Innocence, but you probably do not have the proper training required to control it, unlike the rest of us. Give us the Innocence now, and we'll leave quickly. Persist in your resistance…and we just might end up killing you."

The temperature around them seemed to drop several degrees. Lavi didn't break eye contact at all with the murderer, and Kanda was already moving with his sword held before him. Linali's gaze was hard and determined, and even Aleister was looking down in a rather cold and serious manner. Sethoro watched them all, knowing what they said were true, but his ego wouldn't allow himself to give up the Innocence so easily.

"Pft, Ha! You think I'm going to fall for all those pretty lies and petty truths? Proper training? Who needs that? I don't need training; I just need the thrill of the kill! Give you my weapon? You wish!" Sethoro threw his gloved hand back against the wall, which promptly crumbled at the impact. Grabbing at more then a fistful of plaster and brick, he threw the material forward as hard as he could at the group of exorcists. As expected, they moved quickly, either dodging or blocking the debris. Once their view was clear, Sethoro was no longer in sight.

Kanda swore, and looked around. There was no trace of their target, but he snapped out orders anyways, "No more second chances. We'll find him and take the Innocence by force, and if he resist, we'll kill him. Split up to cover more ground." The Exorcists silently agreed, all separating to head to another direction. Though Kanda had no official authority over them, the others knew his plan was better then nothing. Plus, no one exactly wanted to fight with the sword-wielder.

Meanwhile, Sethoro jumped from rooftop to rooftop, snickering to himself. Those kids may be the first to hurt him over the long while, but they were just that – kids. Kids still fell for certain things, such as the distracting debris he threw at them. Snickering, he continued moving, stopping only when he reached an end of tall buildings and found himself facing a street of low but large mansions with the gardens to match. It looked unassuming, there was no one walking by the streets and no strays or birds made a sound. It was as if the place lacked life. Then he smelled something familiar, blood, and it was pretty close by.

Curious, he followed the scent. It seemed to be coming from one of those mansion areas, so jumping down to a tree, Sethoro leapt over a few mansions before coming to a stop on the garden wall of the one the scent had come from.

There was a man on the ground, panting and looking extremely frightened. Sweat was rolling off his skin, while blood poured from a side wound he was clutching on. The man smelled of fear, the terrified look on his face was one Sethoro had seen many times, but this time the expression wasn't aimed for him. It was aimed at the person standing just a few feet in front of the man.

A boy, probably just fourteen or fifteen, stood there. The first thought that struck Sethoro was that the boy was an Albino, for he had never seen such pale skin or white hair on such a young person. The boy wore a dark blue cloak over his clothing, and from his outstretched hands he wore black underneath. On one hand, there was a white glove to cover his skin, but on the other there was a red scarred hand. Behind the boy was a tall man bearing a pentagon on his forehead, and what resembled a fat man with a yellow suit and large grin.

An odd trio, to be sure, Sethoro looked back at the cowering man, whose fearful gaze was pinned solely on the boy. Why the boy? In the group, the tall man looked most threatening, though the other man looked like he could be really strong what with his weight and all, so why the boy…?

"P-P-Please," the man was stammering. "I-I swear never to come back again! I promise, I promise to never come again! I'll never tell the cops about this either!"

"You're a thief, we can't trust a thief," the fat man – was he even a man? Sethoro couldn't help noticing the ears and the inhumane voice – snipped. "You deserve this, you see. Thieves like you, robbing from people who have done nothing against you, don't deserve to live. In the old days, you'll be hanged "

"P-Please…"

"Allen, what do you think ?"

The white-haired boy didn't turn to look at the speaker. His blue eyes remained fixed on the man with a fierce intensity, more so as he studied the wound. "He's wounded, hurt, and it will only hurt more in his state."

"Oh, is that so ?"

"If I may, Earl, it will be best to put him out of his misery."

The man's eyes widened, "No! Stop! Please!"

"Go ahead "

As Sethoro watched, the boy raised his scarred hand. There was a flash of white-green light, and suddenly the hand was replaced by a larger, more monstrous one. The hand flew forward, aiming for the man, who was scrambling to his feet and trying to run, but he couldn't escape. Sethoro, for no reason other then on whim, decided to interfere. He knelt down to the high garden wall he was standing on and despite his beaten glove, ripped out a large chunk. He then threw the chunk forward to the boy's head.

The boy was good, even before the chunk came within a meter of him, the boy reacted. Though his body didn't move, his hand snapped to the direction of the attack, blocking the plaster and throwing it aside. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the robber dashed out of sight. Nobody seemed to have noticed, especially not the boy. "Who's there?" Those eyes went up the high garden wall, where Sethoro was standing on.

"The Earl, you say?" Sethoro smirked as he looked at the trio. "Don't tell me, you're the boss Rhode and Tiki have always been talking about?" He didn't even wait for an answer "Ha, go figure! The guy is some…fatso with bunny ears? I'm a bit disappointed; to know that the man who offered me this power" - he raised his gloved hand, pulsing with Innocence -"resembles a poorly made stuffed animal!"

"Ooohhhh " The Earl's smile didn't fade, but Sethoro saw the glasses slightly lower, and even he was unnerved at those cruel, mad eyes. "You are Sethoro…one of the tests for the New Child Project ?" At those words, the white-haired boy – Allen – glanced at the Earl, before turning back to Sethoro.

"I'll like to think of myself above being a _test,_" Sethoro smirked. "After all, I bet I exceed all your expectations."

"Yes but you refused to join me, so you didn't actually pass the expectations "

"Pft, and what can you do about it? You don't even look capable of fighting me," Sethoro's eyes went back to the boy, "Unless you plan to send some more lapdogs out."

"I've never thought of that though now that you've mentioned it, Allen " the Earl turned to the boy, "That's your next target."

"Ha, like I'll be killed so easily!" Sethoro ripped out more of the wall and threw the material forward. Allen's eyes widened and he had to use his Innocence to block and deflect the debris, clearing a path to Sethoro. When the view was clear though, Sethoro wasn't in sight. Allen let out an impatient breath, and forgetting to ask for the Millennium Earl's permission, the boy morphed his hand back to normal, pulled on a glove, and jumped over the high garden wall after his target.

"Was that a good idea?" The Earl turned to see Tiki and Rhode behind him, their upper torsos sprouting out from a wall of the mansion. "To just let Allen go after the guy, I mean, Sethoro _was_ created to be like Allen, after all."

"Don't worry, Tiki " The Earl answered, "Allen should be able to handle himself. His training with me is almost over, it's time he engages the outside world anyways, and he _does_ know not to randomly reveal his Innocence and identity. If Allen proves himself incapable, we'll just bring him back for more training " He noted the concern on Tiki's face "if you wish, you can go find him and keep watch "

"I'll do that," Tiki said. "Forgive my protectiveness, but it has been a while since Allen was let out freely without supervision, and there are also Exorcists out there."

"You'll have to see if you can find him first," Rhode grinned. "After all, Allen moves pretty fast"

**Market Place**

_How hard can it be to find a man with a glowing glove? _

Lavi looked around. Despite being a market place, the area was sorely lacking in people, no thanks to Sethoro. He sighed, a good amount of time had passed since the Exorcists had split up to look for Sethoro, and even now there was no sign of him. Lavi was getting bored, he wanted to use his hammer and just cause some chaos to flush Sethoro out, but a certain Panda will no doubt have his hide for that. So he gritted his teeth and tried to 'calmly' look for the man.

Boring.

Boring, _boring_, boring.

He walked along the market place, emotions bordering close to annoyance. Everything was quiet and muffled, no sign of the mad Innocence-compatible person. Heck, due to the lack of people, there was hardly any yelling or fighting going on.

"Hey kid, watch where you're going!"

Lavi turned to see a bulky, tough-looking man staring down at a boy within the fourteen-fifteen age range. The boy murmured a soft apology before trying to step around the man, only to find his way blocked again. "I want an apology, kid!"

"I gave you one already" the boy answered. The voice was soft and almost cultured, as if he was either brought up with manners or simply not used to using it. At the same time, the words were almost mocking. "Even if you were deaf, you should've seen my lips move, unless you're blind as well."

"What was that!?" The man growled and his hands curled into fists. The boy didn't even flinched, if anything the eyes hardened and he looked prepared to fight. Luckily or unluckily, before they could do anything, a hand laid itself on the man's shoulder. Lavi pressed the point of his hammer behind the man, and while that normally wouldn't be a threat, for someone only feeling a sharp point and not seeing it's shape, it usually triggered images of knives and other blades.

"Let's not start any trouble here already, okay? This town has enough troubles as it is, and we don't want more."

"Er…" though the man could see his potential attacker was also young, he knew this one had a good chance of hurting him. So letting out an annoyed grunt, the man stormed off, half angry and half afraid. Lavi slipped the hammer back to his side and turned to the white-haired boy.

"Are you alright?" The boy nodded, and simply remained on the spot. Lavi blinked, "Is something wrong?"

The boy looked at him, looked to his left, his right, and a light blush dusted over his cheeks, "Actually…I'm lost."

**City Park **

Lavi did not know what happened. One moment, he was searching the area for a serial killer who was abusing the Innocence's power, the next he was sitting at a bench beside some lost kid, eating ice-cream of all things.

"_So what's your name?" _

"_Allen" _

"_Well Allen, my name is Lavi, nice to meet you. Are you from here?" _

"_No, I just recently moved in" _

"_Really, despite the news of a serial killer?" _

"_I didn't know, I was told we were coming here, and I came" _

"_We, eh? Same with me, I just came with a few friends. Did you step out with anyone you know?" _

"_I was told to look for someone, that's all, but I think I lost him" _

Despite how pleasant it was to spend time with the boy, Lavi was concerned about what the others might say when they find out he skipped work to eat ice cream with some kid. Allen truly appeared lost, as he could not recognize any building or landscape. Well, Lavi couldn't just leave the boy there, right? He might as well help to boy first, before going back to the rather boring and fruitless search for some madman.

Besides, what harm can making a friend here do?

**Important Points:**

**- The Exorcists and Sethoro finally have a fight, but he manages to escape from them  
- ****Linali and Lavi shares a hope for sparing the man's life, ****but Lavi knows it probably won't work  
- ****Kanda is able to wield authority over the others, and was also able to weaken Sethoro's Innocence  
- ****Sethoro meets up with the Millennium Earl and Allen, but overall isn't too impressed  
- ****While Allen doesn't like killing innocents, it is proven a slight provocation is enough for him to obey the Earl and kill  
- ****The Earl has sent Allen to kill Sethoro, indirectly having him compete with the Exorcists  
- ****Despite earlier implications, Tiki has a protective streak over Allen  
- ****Lavi has met up with Allen, and the two appear to be getting along well **

**Leave your questions and comments (and votes, if you're a new reader or haven't cast one yet) in your reviews!**


	4. The Division of Scenes

**Ack! I'm sorry for being late! I have a valid reason ****though: I WENT THROUGH MY VALEDICTORY CEREMONY!! I have now graduated from High School!! **

**Alleyway **

It was an unofficial rule that shadowy and suspicious characters loved the alleyways.

There was a soft splash as a boot stepped into a dirty puddle. Kanda's arms were folded and his sword was sheathed, but he was prepared to draw it at anytime, and doing so would take less then a second. Cold eyes trailed over the boxes and other junk people dumped in alleyways and forgot to clean up. These were used as homes for the homeless, and occasionally hideouts for a madmen or killer.

He walked deeper into the alley, footsteps light, but not silent. Kanda was confident he didn't need to hide from the likes of Sethoro, and didn't bother with stealth. Knowing his accompanying exorcists, they would search for Sethoro, but forget the alleyways and other shady parts of town. Meaning it would be up to him to look through the more unpleasant places, and it was a task he viewed with indifference.

A rat squeaked and darted out of its hiding place, hiding in an old and dirty plastic bag. Kanda glanced to where the rat scrambled out of, and noticed the large shape crouching behind one of the boxes. He approached, and the figure shrank away. Kanda heard muffled breathing from the shape, and he laid a hand on his sword.

"Get up" He ordered. He didn't bother greeting the shape with the unofficial 'who's there', simply demanded the shape to get up. If the other person turned out to be insignificant, Kanda would leave. If it was Sethoro, Kanda would take care of him. As it was, the shape trembled, but didn't rise. A surge of irritation shot through Kanda. Scowling, the Japanese boy drew out his sword and walked forward. The shape made to run, but Kanda swung his sword forward, and the blanket the other person had been hiding under fell to the floor. A pair of frightened eyes stared back up at him from the face of an unfamiliar man.

Not Sethoro.

The thought had barely passed his mind before he heard something charging right at him. Kanda jumped and avoided the onslaught of the man he was looking, but the homeless man wasn't so lucky. He let out a scream of terror as Sethoro looked at him, grinning manically. At any other time, Sethoro would kill the guy, but when said guy turned and ran, Sethoro didn't follow. Rather, he looked up at Kanda, still grinning with too much teeth.

"You again! Why couldn't it have been the girl?"

Kanda didn't bother answering; even before he landed on ground again he moved his sword in front of him. "Mugen, Coming Apocalypse: First Illusion, Hell's Insects!"

He took pleasure at seeing the shock and terror in Sethoro's face as the insect-like creatures escaped his blade and pounced onto the other man. Linali had guessed correctly, this man had no training or knowledge of other Innocence users, thus he was not prepared to see what Innocence could truly be capable of. Sethoro slashed with his clawed glove, and Kanda knew that even if he could get rid of _one_ insect, he couldn't deflect all of them without proper training.

The insects crashed against the other Innocence wielder, and a large explosion took over. The force of it travelled down the alleyway and blew up further on the other side, shaking the surrounding area – including a nearby park.

**City Park **

Lavi jumped when he felt the strong explosion. His head snapped to the source, and he sensed Mugen being activated again. Shortly after that, there was another explosion, smaller, but still powerful. Kanda must have found Sethoro, for there was no other reason for him to start using his more specialized attacks. Sure enough, as the smoke faded Lavi saw Kanda jump out and land on his feet. The Japanese scanned the smoke, looking for Sethoro or his body.

"Allen, I'm sorry, but I have to take off!" Lavi hurriedly moved to the explosion, but not before shouting over his shoulder, "Find your friends or family and take cover for a while, it's not safe out here!" He didn't wait for Allen's response as he ran forward to the explosion. Even before he spotted Sethoro he had his Innocence out and was activating it.

"Size-Shifting Hammer, grow!" Sethoro saw him just in time to see his hammer increase drastically in size. The redhead's cheerful grin as he swung the large hammer slightly unnerved the other man. The hammer smashed down on the road, sending splinters of cement and brick into the air. Yet, when that cloud of dust disappeared, Sethoro was still alive. Obviously injured and shaken, but still alive. His glove had apparently been strong enough to push him away from the ground and send him reeling back against the wall.

Lavi pushed his hair back as he moved forward to the man. Still bearing his cheerful grin and holding his overly-large hammer, the Exorcist cheerfully walked up to the other Innocence user. "Hey, don't blame me for this, but we did warn you didn't we? If you didn't give us your glove willingly, we just might end up killing you. Any second thoughts, Sethoro?" Sethoro only glared as the redhead approached, but when Lavi got close enough, the man grinned madly before smashing his gloved hand against the ground.

The ground underneath Lavi's feet shook and shuddered. Without warning cracks appeared and spread throughout the ground, splitting it apart. A surprised yelp escaped the Exorcist's lips as the ground caved in, taking him with it. Sethoro laughed hysterically, but that was his mistake as the other darker Exorcist suddenly appeared in front of him. There was a flash of silver, and a sharp pain pierced Sethoro's side.

Sethoro screamed. With amazing endurance he scrambled away and jumped to another area. He stared at his wound and held out his hand, it was red, not with another's blood but his own. He looked back at his attacker, and Kanda stared back at him coldly. From his side, Lavi walked up, still grinning and unharmed except slightly dirtier clothing.

"You're really becoming annoying Sethoro, personally I don't think I'll be very upset when your death is recorded."

"You'll pay for this!" Sethoro roared at them. He stared at his hands again, before screaming louder. "How dare you hurt me! No one has ever seen me bleed before; I'll make sure the two of you die for doing so! Every single one of you!" Kanda's eyes narrowed at Sethoro's promise. He raised his sword again, but Sethoro turned and ran behind a building. Scowling, he gave pursuit, Lavi at his heels.

But when they turned a corner, no one was there. Kanda stopped quickly, while Lavi skidded to one. Kanda scanned the area with his eyes, while Lavi's head spun in every direction possible. There was no trace of their target. It was as if the man had simply disappeared into thin air. Lavi groaned in disappointment before shrinking his hammer to a more suitable size.

"I can't believe this! We had him! We obviously injured him, but how could he…?" In response, Kanda said nothing.

Behind them, on the rooftop of a tall building, Allen blinked once as he stared at the man who had, during the explosion, pulled him up a skyscraper. Tiki had a protective arm around the boy's waist even as his eyes watched the two Exorcists. Once it was clear the Exorcists wouldn't be doing anything interesting soon, the older Noah looked at Allen.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit stunned that you suddenly appeared and yanked me up here as soon as Lavi ran off to the explosion," Allen answered truthfully. He took another bite of his ice cream cone, which he had held onto even as Tiki grabbed him up. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stop me," Allen answered as he finally finished his ice cream. He swallowed, cleared his throat, and continued, "I'm pretty sure you knew that the Earl told me to get rid of Sethoro, why did you stop me from going after him?"

"Because knowing you, you would try to practice your Noah powers as well," Tiki answered, "And the last thing we want is for the Exorcists to discover you before you are fully prepared to use them at their maximum potential."

"Exorcists," Allen repeated, and he couldn't help looking at Lavi again. The redhead was loudly complaining to Kanda and a black winged golem, no doubt to update the others of the latest news. Judging by what appeared to be ticks on Kanda's forehead, the redhead was really irritating the serious exorcist. Lavi was either oblivious to it, or purposely doing it. "They are our enemy?"

"Yes, their very purpose to live is to kill the Earl. To them, we Noahs and the Akuma are obstacles to that goal."

Allen nodded, and the two Noahs watched as Kanda finally got tired of Lavi's talking and snapped for the others to retire and rest for a while. Lavi said something about being hungry, and the others agreed to meet up at the inn's restaurant. Kanda claimed they were wasting time, but the others countered they needed their strength. Besides, they had no lead on where Sethoro was anyways. Reluctantly, Kanda agreed, and Lavi promptly dragged the other exorcist away.

Allen shook free from Tiki's hold and walked forward to the edge of the roof. Unlike the others, he had already seen where Sethoro had gone, and knew where he would be. "Tiki," the boy said "Let me go after Sethoro. I won't use my Noah powers, don't worry. But it's about time I actually have a mission from the Earl, and I want to prove myself. If I can't complete this mission alone, I have no right to the name of New Child. Let me go finish this myself."

Tiki nodded, albeit reluctantly. In his mind, Allen was not ready for the outside world, but he knew reality was that Allen has had enough training. It was about time he faced the world, and start taking missions from the Earl.

**Inn restaurant **

"...And that's what happened" Lavi finished. The Exorcists had all agreed to return to the inn for rest, and Lavi had quickly updated the others about what had happened. Now they sat around a table, eating and discussing their next move. As a result, maps and paper covered as much of the table as plates and cutlery did.

This time, there was more work focused on Sethoro's movements. The maps, which the Exorcists had first used to only avoid getting lost, were now littered with Xs to mark where Sethoro's victims had been found. Squares pointed out areas where Sethoro had been seen, while two circles showed where the exorcists had engaged him into a fight. The list of victims that had came with the bounty hunter file now had names highlighted and were categorized into similarities of locations and other factors.

"Four areas of _very_ high activity," Lavi hummed as he stared at the map. "This edge of the city, the area where we just fought him, this area here, and this one arguably at the heart of the city." He pointed out each area as he mentioned them, bringing to attention the amount of Xs. "I can't see any similarities though, can the rest of you?"

"No," Aleister answered, "They look like random areas to me."

"Nevertheless, the number of victims here are high, meaning Sethoro frequent the area often." Linali pointed out "In other words, we'll have a higher chance of catching him in those areas then anywhere else." She took another drink out of her glass. The head of the restaurant, a kindly-looking middle aged man, approached them.

"How are you finding your food?" He asked, almost anxiously. Linali didn't blame him, with Sethoro running loose many restaurants had already suffered from lack of customers. The only reason that this restaurant was still open was because it was situated in the inn, so there was still the occasional person coming in. None of them stayed long though. In fact, Linali guessed he hadn't had to make so much food in a while, as the Exorcists were all hungry and had ordered plenty.

"It's excellent," she answered, and the others agreed. The man looked at the papers they had spread out on the table.

"Are you all studying for something?"

"You could say that," Lavi grinned, "We are, after all, studying Sethoro's movements."

"What?" The man's eyes widened "Don't be crazy! Do you know how many older, more experienced adults have tried to go after him? He can't be beaten! You'll die if you try to go after him!" He looked at Aleister, who seemed to be the eldest in the group, and addressed him, "Do you seriously think your scheme will succeed?"

"Yes," Aleister answered. Spotting the man's name tag, he continued "Don't worry about us, Mike. What those older, more experienced adults lacked in dealing with Sethoro was the power of certain weapons. We of the Black Order have that knowledge and experience."

"But…"

"I'm finished," Kanda placed his chopsticks down. He stood up and looked at the others, "As we concluded, there are four areas of very high activity. I will take the one near the edge of the city; the rest of you choose your own areas and check them. We will see if anything turns up then. If, by chance, one of us meet Sethoro we will alert each other through our golems." Leaving some change on the table, Kanda left.

"Well, you all heard the man," Lavi chuckled. "I call for the heart of the city!"

"Do you have any preference, Aleister?" Linali asked. When the man shook his head, she pointed at the area where Lavi and Kanda had earlier engaged Sethoro in a fight, "This one is for me then."

"I'll take the last one," The group finished their food and stood up. Aleister paid for their meal, and Mike, after getting over his shock and disbelief, returned with change. Afterwards, the Exorcists split up and headed for their own areas.

**Underground Sewage System**

The tunnels were dark, and the water stank, but for Sethoro this was the least of his concerns.

He tore off strips of his clothing to bind the fresh wound. They quickly stained red, but at least the bleeding stopped. He glowered and glared "Damn them all, other Innocence users hum? So they're the Exorcists that those Noahs have warned me about. Curse them…"

"Ah, but that is why I told you not to think they were boring!" A girlish voice sang. Rhode bounced into his vision, twirled and hopped in front of him. The girl smiled maliciously at him, "Looks like you've gotten injured."

"Shut up!" He roared at her, but she only laughed at him.

"If you had joined us, we'll give you more tips, we would have made you more powerful," She chirped. "But no, you decided to be all mighty and refuse. Well, now you see what our enemies are like. They _obviously_ are stronger then you."

"What do you know about them?" Sethoro snarled, "You can't beat them even if you tried!"

At those words, a strange gleam entered Rhode's eyes. The girl stopped bouncing about the place and sneered at him, "Oh really? Do you truly think that?"

A sudden shudder went through the murderer, and she continued.

"You really think I can't kill? Let me tell you something, Sethoro, I have killed before, and yes, Exorcists have fit into that category. In fact, I killed one just a few days ago." A cruel smile spread over her lips "Said Exorcist was, in fact, a partner of the female Exorcist currently running around, trying to catch you."

Sethoro's eyes widened as he stared at her. Those dark eyes gleamed at him, and even without their terrifying golden glow, they were malicious. Those were the eyes of one who would kill, like him, but she was more refined in her killing. He simply liked to take life; this girl would like to see her victims truly suffer first. She fed off suffering, not death.

In ways, she was closer to 'pure evil' then he was.

And Sethoro finally realized that, had Tiki not been there earlier, she might have killed him before he even touched her.

He shook his head, no, to follow her, no matter how much power he could gain, would mean giving up his freedom to some fatso with bunny ears. He happened to quite like his freedom, thank you very much. What's more, he liked being able to beat anyone who dared insult him.

"You get so worked up over such a small wound. How inferior you humans are, if it had been us, we would have recovered and kill our attacker already."

The arrogance and offhand way she said those worlds boiled Sethoro's blood. Despite his wound, he lunged at her.

"Shut your mouth!" His fist dug deep into the floor, creating another crater, but Rhode had already lightly dodged the attack. She continued laughing, a high cold laugh that spoke volumes in arrogance and malice.

"You damn brat!" He continued, but she was no longer in his sight.

"You're lucky Tiki stopped me! Otherwise, I would have killed you already! Remember this, Sethoro, the only reason you're currently living now is that someone else has been ordered to finish you off! And you won't be able to beat them! You're not powerful enough!"

"I said shut up!" He roared angrily, but there was no more answer from the female Noah. Only her laughter remained, echoing in the tunnels and sending ripples over the water.

**Important Points:**

**- Kanda and Lavi has revealed to Sethoro what real Innocence is capable of  
- Lavi completely missed the fact that Allen and Tiki know each other and are Noahs  
- Despite his reluctance, Tiki has agreed to let Allen go after Sethoro himself  
- The exorcists are once again splitting up, this time to areas that are almost guaranteed to have Sethoro  
- Sethoro has been using the underground sewage tunnels to his advantage, hence why he could 'disappear' quickly  
- Rhode has killed exorcists before, one of which is Linali's partner during one of their missions****  
- The only reason Tiki and Rhode are letting Sethoro live is because they are leaving him to Allen, so they won't harm him themselves **

**-Dances- Repeat after me, I have graduated High School! Next chapter of my life, the prestigious University of British Columbia!!**


	5. The End of One

**I should really be studying, but I'm not so inclined to XD Because fanfiction is more interesting. To quote someone's icon, My Fandom has Killed my GPA. On another note, I will try to stop the promotional manga after this chapter (See Chapter 1 notes), because after this arc, I can continue the story on my own terms. **

**Recently Joined Facebook Group: **_Dang it, I'll do it tomorrow_

**Mansion**

Rhode skipped happily back into their (latest) home. The Akuma remained standing stiffly at the side, but the Millennium Earl, sitting on the elegant dining table, looked up at her and his grin – if possible – grew wider, "Hi Rhode What have you been doing ?"

"Nothing much," The little girl laughed. She bounced about the room happily, "I saw the second New Child again; I really don't like him, but at least without Tiki telling me to be all _proper_ I can tease him a bit."

"A bit ?"

"Yup, a bit," Rhode smiled, still bouncing and hoping away. She finally paused and looked at the Akuma standing at the side. Looking at him closely, she realized he was only a level one Akuma. Won't really have a strong sense of personality, then, pity – she wouldn't be able to play with him. "Hey, Earl, what's this one's story?"

"He's the lonely owner of the house, Kenneth Fallwen " The Earl answered, "His wife was away to visit her family when their child died in an accident. He wanted to bring the child back " The rest went unsaid, but Rhode understood.

"Really?" Rhode looked back at the Earl, "Then, when the wife returns and sees her husband acting strangely, wouldn't she cause problems?"

"No, she wouldn't " The Earl grinned, "She is no threat to us "

"Do you know when she is coming back?"

"Very soon "

Rhode hummed in interest, before stretching and placing her hands behind her head, "Meh, whatever, it doesn't concern me anyways."

"Oh, but it will. This akuma is supposed to be the one who's adopted Allen, hence why he can stay here. I have to leave soon, you know, can't always stay in one spot, have to keep moving and making Akuma, and Allen can't always come "

"Okay, then I should use this as a background too, he can say that I'm another adopted child! It'll be more fun!"

"Are you still looking for a playmate ? Go outside and I'm sure you will find one."

Rhode smirked, "Of course" she bounced over to the Earl and gave him a goodbye hug before taking off. The Earl shook his head, still grinning, as he watched the young girl hop out of the room.

**Empty Street **

It was getting late, evening was approaching. Linali knew she should head back, but she didn't. She examined the area where Kanda and Lavi had fought; ignoring the yellow lines and DANGER signs. The damage done to the area was typical whenever there was a battle with Innocence, but the Black Order always picked up the bill. In a few days, the area would be restored, and it would be as if nothing had happened.

Linali sighed and decided to take a break. She sat down on a bench and looked at the area again. As Lavi had said, there were no visible clues to be seen, Sethoro had simply turned a corner and disappeared.

She sighed again, and raised her eyes to the darkening sky. A voice startled her out of her thoughts, "Miss, do you want some flowers?"

A little girl stood in front of her, bright-eyed and cheerful. She was adorable, and with her basket of flowers carried an aura of innocence. Linali smiled faintly at her, "it's not safe to be out here in these times, little girl, go back home."

"But if the streets aren't safe, beauty becomes more scare," The girl answered. "I'm selling flowers in hopes that people will be reminded of the world's beauty. Besides, I need some way to help my family."

Linali stared at the child, who looked back up at her innocently. The Exorcist knew that letting the girl wander about selling flowers when Sethoro was on the loose was a tragedy waiting to happen, so she reached to her side, "How much for the basket?"

The little girl's eyes lit up and she gave a price. Linali paid the child, who thanked her before running off. Linali smiled as she looked at the flowers, but another voice shook her from her reverie.

"Even as children, humans exploit the world and nature for their personal gain. To help her family? Those are merely kind words to describe her killing off the plant life of the world."

Linali sprang to her feet and whirled around. Perched on top of a lamp post was a young girl with spiky hair and dark eyes. Her features were doll-like, deceiving, but Linali knew this girl's dark capabilities.

"Rhode."

The Noah smiled at her, "Linali, how have you been?"

"Very well, but that was before I met you," Linali answered. "Why are you here?"

Rhode laughed, "I'm here for a partner."

Linali's eyes narrowed, "A partner?"

"Yup," Rhode answered cheerfully, "Don't look at me like that, I'm not talking about _your_ partners, I'm talking about _mine_."

"You…you have a partner here with you?"

"I'm trying to look for him," Rhode explained. "He disappeared on me, and its best I find him before someone decides to _misinform_ him of our roles. My partner as of now is nothing you would expect, dear Linali, and if I turn my back on him you Exorcists will try to corrupt him and turn him against us."

Linali stared at her, judging from Rhode's words this new partner was someone who could be 'misinformed' and 'turned against her'. Such descriptions effectively ruled out the possibility of another Noah. So there was someone else with power in the area, not on their side but not completely on the Noah's either? And it will be the Exorcists who would try to change this person.

"Tell you what," Rhode suddenly chirped, "To keep you busy while I go hunt for my partner, I'll give you a clue to Sethoro's whereabouts." She smirked at Linali's disbelieving look, and continued "Look underneath the city, and you'll find his tracks. Hurry though, or he might escape. See you!" In a flash of movement, she was gone.

Linali stared for a while, not knowing whether to believe the Noah or not. Finally, deciding she had nothing to lose, she moved towards where Sethoro had apparently ran off to. A man hole leading to the sewage sat innocently at the side of the road. She stared at it for the longest while, before slipping a foot under the rim of the cover and kicking it aside. Linali peered down at the area, and quickly saw traces of blood and what appeared to be a strip of cloth. They all appeared to be fresh.

Knowing she had found something at last, she waved her golem over and radioed the others.

**Bar at the Centre of the City**

You would have thought that with Sethoro running around, businesses would really suffer. This bar, it appeared, didn't. A good majority of the rowdy folks who probably wasn't even aware there was a serial killer on the loose due to their ignorance of the news sat at one side, drinking, laughing, making crude jokes and gambling. The other side was filled with people who drank to forget, usually those who had loved ones killed by Sethoro.

Lavi, situated somewhere in the middle, knew he was getting nowhere.

He had come into the place to see if he could get some more information, maybe hear something he had never thought of. The people, however, were not helpful. Some of them wept as soon as he brought up Sethoro, others screamed and grew violent. Some of the people didn't even know what he was talking about, though a few told him he was too young to go after Sethoro and that he should stop. Of course, there were also those who just ignored him, more interested in their drinks or cards.

Not far from him sat an old man who kept downing drink after drink. Lavi, watching this, couldn't help the strong sense of pity stirring up in him. Here was a man whose life was probably ruined by Sethoro's killing spree, probably his son or daughter had been killed. Heck, with Sethoro's patterns, the grandchildren might have been killed as well. Still, Lavi didn't like seeing an old man get drunk, so he moved forward and snatched the drink away from the man.

"Hey!"

"That's enough, sir," Lavi said quietly, "You'll kill yourself if you continue like this."

"Kill myself?" The man let out a pained chuckle, "Oh, I wouldn't mind if I die this way! You have no idea what I've been through, kid!" Fresh tears pored from the man's eyes, and his voice cracked as he spoke, "My son and his wife…they're both dead, killed by that monster that just can't be stopped! If I die, at least I can join them again!"

"Father!" Another voice cried, and Lavi watched as another man ran up to the old man's side. "Please, father, stop drinking, it wouldn't help bring brother back!"

"I know!" The old man sobbed "But drinking…it makes it hurt less! I can pretend and dream he's here with me! Without him, I'm all alone…" A hurt look passed over the other man's face. Lavi, noticing it, sighed. Kanda and the others would probably kill him for this, but…

"Hey, sir" The old man looked at him, once Lavi had his attention, the redhead lifted the bottle and chugged down the whole drink. The old man's younger son widened his eyes.

"Hey, that's really strong stuff!"

Lavi ignored the comment, only letting out a gasp as he finished the drink and slammed the bottle on the table in front of the old man. Lavi wiped his lips with the back of his hand, and addressed the man. "I may not know anything about you, but I've just become your drinking body! Don't call me a stranger now!"

"You're crazy!" The other man exclaimed, while the old man appeared to be too stunned for words. Lavi laughed uncontrollably, and swayed heavily on his feet.

"Let me tell you something, gramps, Sethoro is going down soon. The one who's bringing him down will be me and…" He stumbled back and nearly fell. The father and son made to catch him, but someone else came into the scene. Before Lavi could hit the floor, his back landed on someone's chest. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him, and the redhead heard a deep chuckle by his ear.

"So you're the Bookman Apprentice, hum?" The man whispered. Lavi noticed the formal suit and top hat before his brain registered the fact he had seen the stranger before.

"Hey…you're the one I saw in the train station…"

"My friend here isn't normally a drinker," Tiki smiled at the other two men. "He really shouldn't be here in the first place. I'm sorry for his behavior; I will take him home now." He offered the two men a crooked smile before taking the younger boy into his arms. The old man's son watched them leave.

"Well…he did sound confident…who knows father, maybe he…"

"No," the old man interrupted. His son looked at him and was almost startled to see his father's eyes bearing an unnatural sharp edge, "The redhead, maybe. His friend? I don't think so, Ralph, I don't like him. He reeks of fresh kill."

The son, Ralph, did not understand, but his father used to be an excellent judge of character. So he knew, too, that the man with the top hat should not be trusted.

Once outside, Lavi looked up at the stranger again and tried to speak, "You were the one I…"

"Saw in the train station, yes" Tiki smiled as he continued leading the smaller boy. He was thankful the sky was darkening; it meant the streets would be close to empty. "Do you know who I am?"

"No…" Lavi answered "I would remember everyone I've met before…so I don't think we've met…"

Ah yes, Tiki had heard of the Bookman's legendary memory. One good glimpse was all they need to remember every detail of a person or object. It was a required skill for those who record history, after all, one can't write everything as it happened. Most of the time, they wrote them after the events were finished, when they had time. They must live to record history; and they were supposed to be unbiased and uninvolved. They weren't even supposed to be fighting for the Exorcists in the first place. The possibilities if they had truly remained on the sidelines…Tiki felt his grip on the younger boy tighten, almost possessively. Lavi cringed.

"I have a headache already…don't add more pain…"

Almost startled, Tiki loosened his grip. Lavi moaned and reached up for his forehead, "Kanda and the others are going to kill me…"

"Kanda?" Tiki repeated "Who is he?"

"An Exorcist, very strong one at that…" despite being drunk, Lavi's lips curled up into a fond smile. For some reason, that brought a frown to Tiki's lips.

"Exactly what is your relationship with him?"

Lavi turned his head lazily to face him properly, unintentionally leaning his head against Tiki's shoulder, "He's one of my friends, though he'll never admit it." He continued wearing his smile, which stirred up something inside Tiki. The Noah frowned, he wasn't too sure he liked what was happening here.

Lavi suddenly lurched away from him and stumbled to the side, where he promptly began to throw up. He groaned and wiped his mouth again, "Darn it…I need a shower…and a good sleep." He made his way to a nearby bench and collapsed onto it. Lavi closed his eyes and breathed almost heavily.

Tiki stared at him, it would be so easy, to plunge his head into the boy's chest and remove his heart. Or tear through the boy's body and slowly remove his organs to kill him painfully. Like most of the Noahs, he would love to see human blood split. There would be so many ways to spill this boy's, to watch the red liquid mix with his red hair and cover him in its sleek blanket. To see that green eye grow dull even as the boy struggled to live, or would he accept death quietly, and submit to its embrace?

Tiki didn't like getting too dirty though, and blood stains were quite hard to get rid of. There was also a limit to how much violence he would accept. He could just kill the boy quietly, quickly, and without pain. He could just strangle him, or let the Tease do the job. His hand reached out and touched the side of the boy's face, before trailing downwards to his neck. Lavi stirred, but didn't wake. Tiki's fingers wrapped around the boy's throat, and he felt a faint pulse beating underneath. His eyes contracted to slits…

And suddenly, a golem fluttered beside him, and a female voice came out, "Guys, I think I've found something."

"Linali?" a male's voice came out, "Where are you?"

"At the area where Kanda fought Sethoro," Linali's voice replied. "All of you, come here quickly."

"Very well," a deeper, more brooding voice answered. "We'll head that way," There was a pause.

"Lavi?" Linali's voice came out again, "Why aren't you answering?"

"Lavi," the deeper voice said, "If this is a joke, it's not funny."

"Lavi?" the first male voice repeated, sounding worried.

Lavi stirred again, disturbed by his name being called. Tiki found himself removing his fingers from around the boy's neck and closing it over the golem instead.

Under the pressure of his hand, the golem broke into several pieces.

**Street close by Edge of the City **

Kanda frowned at the lack of response. Lavi usually answered his friends quickly; the silence from his side was unnerving. Kanda's mind came up with several possible explanations, ranging from the golem malfunctioning to Sethoro already killing Lavi. Though he would never admit it, he hoped it wasn't the latter, "Do any of you know whether the golems were freshly charged or not?"

"I don't know," Aleister said softly.

"Never checked," Linali admitted, her voice worried, "Do you think we should look for him?"

"No, he can take care of himself" Kanda answered "Our mission is to solve the problem Sethoro is posing and retrieve the Innocence. Everything else is secondary. We will go to your area now and see what we have." Linali said nothing, as cold as those words were she recognized Kanda's phrasing of 'Everything else is secondary' instead of the usual 'Nothing else matters'. It was a sign that Kanda was, at least, slightly concerned.

"Alright, we'll head for your area then, Linali," Aleister's voice was unsure, but those words dictated what their next course of action would be. Kanda started heading back, but his sharp ears soon picked up voices.

"Found you, Sethoro Dermos, supposed Second New Child."

"You!" There was hysterical laughter, from a voice that Kanda recognized, "I guess you're here to take my weapon away from me as well?"

"I was told to deal with you, remember?"

"Ha-ha-ha, let's see if you can, boy!" and before Kanda knew it, the wall to his left suddenly blew up. They sky was already quite dark, approaching night, but Kanda saw two shadows jumped across the air. One of them was lit up by the glow of his Innocence glove – Sethoro. The other, however, lit up quickly as well.

"Innocence Activate!"

A sharp glow suddenly illuminated the other figure, and Kanda's breath nearly caught in his throat. It was a boy, even younger then Kanda, but with white hair. The boy also had a vivid scar running down on eye and cheek, as well as sky-blue eyes that showed an intense determination. The most important trait was the large pale-green, claw-like hand that had replaced the boy's left. The cross and the glow made it clear it was Innocence.

Sethoro's clawed glove didn't stand a chance.

Still in the air, Allen struck. Sethoro dodged one blow and blocked the next, but it was obvious he couldn't win. The man's feet landed on the side of the building before shooting forward again, but the boy was quicker. The hand shot forward, and Sethoro's scream echoed through the air. That scream shook Kanda out of his stupor, and he radioed the others.

"Linali, Aleister, and Lavi if you can hear me, forget whatever you're doing. Sethoro's right here in front of me at –" He read out the street name. "Expect to see him preoccupied."

"Preoccupied?" Linali's voice came out, and she sounded like she was running already, "You don't sound like you're fighting!"

"He's preoccupied fighting someone else," Kanda answered as he watched Sethoro attacked more viciously, but the boy managed to dodge most of the attacks. Even as Sethoro's clawed glove slashed everywhere, the boy was moving his body quickly, enough so that only scratches were received. The most serious one was the cut across his cheek, which actually drew out blood, but other then that there was no blood drawn. "Linali, last time I checked we had no cursed Exorcist here, right?"

"Right" Linali confirmed.

"I think I've found another accommodator, then," Kanda stated.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me," Kanda answered as he watched Sethoro fall back several feet down after a hard whack from the boy's Innocence. "Sethoro is fighting a cursed boy who also uses Innocence."

"You're kidding me…" Aleister whispered. Kanda said nothing else as he watched Sethoro perch on a rooftop, panting and angry.

"Yesterday, your friends came," Sethoro snapped. "Today, I met some Exorcists, and now, I have a brat here to finish me off?"

"Brat?" Allen repeated "If I am a brat, you're an old man. You're so slow, I can't believe that you were successful in the first place." Kanda didn't know it, but Allen was referring to the fact Sethoro had been made to copy Allen as the Second New Child. The reminder made Sethoro, if possible, even angrier.

"Watch your mouth, you brat!" He lunged forward again, claws slashing. Allen blocked most of them, but gritted his teeth as he saw his Innocence was being ruined. Kanda wondered whether he should interfere, but the boy proved more then capable at handling the problem.

"Cross Blade!" In front of Kanda's eyes, the Innocence on the boy's arm changed. Instead of a claw-like hand, it morphed into a denser material which ended in a point, from there a laser rod pointed outward, almost like a sword. The boy slashed downwards, and Sethoro let out another scream. He backed away and looked down at himself, he was unharmed, it had been his Innocence which had borne the brunt of Allen's attack.

"Heh, nice try kid, but you can't hurt me!"

"We'll see about that!"

The rod took another swing, and in his attempt to dodge it Sethoro overreacted. He was thrown across the air and smashed against a wall. Sethoro recovered quickly, climbing up landing on the rooftop, where Allen pounced at him again. Sethoro slipped past him and slashed behind Allen's head, but the boy jumped forward, whirled around to face Sethoro, and took another swing. Sethoro fell back again, and he finally decided this fight shouldn't continue at his current state. He turned and began to run.

"You won't get away, Sethoro!" The boy yelled as he gave chase. "Cross Beams!"

As he ran, his Innocence changed form. Instead of ending in a point, the opening widened until there was a large hole. The structure of the arm had also changed, instead becoming something similar to a canon. Rod-like projectiles were fired from that hole towards the running convict. Sethoro dodged all of them, but where the projectiles hit, small explosions occurred and smoke rose into the air. The floor cracked and up heaved, spurting juts of rock and cement.

"Kanda!" Linali finally arrived, panting. Kanda waved her over, and the two of them looked at the damaged area where Kanda had last seen the two Innocence accommodators. As they watched, a figure finally fell out. The figure literally bounced down the street on his front, it was Sethoro.

Another thing bounced out after him. It was white, it was glowing: Sethoro's Innocence, detached from his body.

Sethoro groaned and slowly pulled himself up. He didn't get far, and stopped as soon as he reached all fours. He looked at his Innocence, which was just a foot or so away, and reached for it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sethoro" From the smoke Allen stepped out. His body was scratched, his cheek was bleeding, and his hair was a mess, but he was the clear victor. His left arm was still in its canon form, pulsing with Innocence. "You don't deserve the Innocence anymore."

A sharp clapping sound was heard, and they all turned to see Rhode perched on the branch of a nearby tree, clapping in delight. "Very interesting, Allen! Last time I was around I only saw the claw form, I've never seen this new version." Linali tensed.

"Rhode…" she hissed, Kanda recognized that name.

"She's the Noah you met?" Linali nodded, and Kanda turned to look back at the girl. He himself had never seen her, but the news had been out that a Noah named Rhode was responsible for killing an Exorcist during one of Linali's mission. Linali had seen the Noah do the act, and had been unable to forget the girl's face and mocking laughter. Linali was the only Exorcist of the Black Order who had seen Rhode's face…and lived to tell the tale.

The female Noah's eyes went over to the Exorcists, lingering especially on Linali. Noticing the expression, she pouted slightly "No need to look at me like that, I'm not here for you. Like I said, I'm only here to find my partner, neh, Allen?" She cooed.

"You've been looking for me too?" The white haired boy, Allen, groaned, "Why do all of you think I can't take care of myself?"

"Cause we like keeping you under our watch," Rhode chirped. "It's safer that way."

"Rhode…somehow, I keep hearing you talk about me like I'm a useless person."

"Oh, did I? I thought you already knew that!"

"Hey, that's mean! It's not my fault I get into all this trouble!"

"Lookie, you're trying to blame us now, aren't you!"

"Rhode! Don't say it like that!"

"You…" Sethoro's dry voice came out, effectively stopping the two Noahs' playful banter, "You…how dare you…you will all pay…"

"I doubt you can carry out that threat, Sethoro," Rhode smirked, and the transition between the cheerful girl a few seconds ago to the cruel one now was stunning. "It's already game over for you."

White tendrils suddenly grew out of the Innocence, launching onto Sethoro's hands, and his eyes widened in terror, "What the…!?" The white veins travelled over his body, covered it, and consumed it. Sethoro began to scream, but Rhode's voice still made itself heard.

"Innocence are made so that you are kept loyal to its cause. If you do anything it doesn't want you to do, there are dire consequences for it. The Innocence actually punishes you for betraying its cause. After all, that white material only wants to enslave the humans under its false God, you try to do anything you want of your free will, and it will destroy you."

Linali's eyes widened, "Sethoro!" The man was hacking and choking now, Rhode ignored it and continued on.

"We gave you a chance, to join us and control it." She laughed, "But no, you decided to play all high and mighty, refusing our generous offer. Later, you tried to use it against those who are actually experienced with it as well." She shook her head, "So stupid, Sethoro. Now look, the Innocence has detached itself away from you. The police will come for you anyways, and with all the deaths you caused, there will be many screaming for your blood. You have no friends or family to defend you, in other words, you are truly alone now. To live on would be hard, especially as the Innocence will want to give you a slow and painful death. After all, that is the fate of the _Togaochi_, the Fallen Ones. "

Allen walked forward and raised his Innocence behind Sethoro's head, "Whatever option you have now, they will all end in one thing."

"_Death,_" Rhode finished.

"Consider this an act of mercy that you don't deserve," Allen added, almost in an afterthought.

And there was a flash, one last scream, before Sethoro fell to the ground.

Rhode's shrill laughter filled the air, and that was when Aleister finally arrived.

**Important Points: **

**- The mansion owner is formerly Kenneth Fallwen, and he has a wife who will be returning soon  
- The Earl is planning to leave soon, while Allen and Rhode plan to stay in Kenneth's mansion for a while  
- ****According to Rhode, Allen doesn't understand the full extent of the Noah-Exorcist battle  
- ****Tiki is still keeping his Noah identity secret, but seems to want to reveal it soon  
- ****Lavi's golem has been destroyed, and he himself missed everything regarding Allen and Sethoro  
- ****Rhode and Linali have met each other, and Linali hates Rhode, but the feeling does not appear to be mutual  
- ****Allen's Innocence has already evolved to its second stage, Kanda**** is the only one to witness all stages  
- ****Sethoro is punished by his Innocence**** and becomes a Fallen One, but it is Allen who finishes him off **

**Readers, PLEASE review. The website now alerts the authors when their stories are being favorited, and the amount of times this story has been faved is drastically larger then the amount of reviews it has. It dismays and annoys me. If the gap gets wider or stays this large, I don't think I'm as inclined to continue writing. **

**I'll be happy if you just write something like 'cool, update soon'. I personally love long reviews (what author doesn't?) but if it's too much to ask, a few words are fine. Just please, let me at least know that my readers ARE responding to the story, and that they're not just skimming. **


	6. The Real Antagonists

**Yours truly has provincial exams and her prom to attend to, and she also needs to start looking for a summer job. Plus, there are Student Loans and Bursaries to apply for. Do not expect updates anytime soon**

**Black Order Headquarters **

"YOU FOUND AN ACCOMMODATOR WITH THE NOAHS?!"

The Science Office went deathly still, and Komui, who was sleeping, actually woke up. Reever, who was the one who had screamed those words, didn't notice. He was in too much shock, and his attention was only focused on the voice at the other end of the phone he held.

"Yes, and he doesn't seem to be controlled or held against his will," Kanda's voice came out. "From the banter he exchanged with the female Noah, Rhode, he seems to be quite at ease with them."

"Is that so…"

"Furthermore, judging by the scar I glimpsed on his face, he is most likely cursed. I didn't get a chance to learn what the curse does, but it doesn't look like it will be a minor one." Somewhere behind Reever, another phone rang. He ignored it and returned his attention to his current conversation.

"Was there a good amount of Akuma at the village?"

"We didn't confront any."

"Any signs of the Earl?"

"Even if we didn't see him, in an area of so many different deaths, he probably is around somewhere." Another phone rang again, once again Reever ignored it.

"Bookman has already fought several Akuma," Reever informed. "I find it odd that there is none on your side, especially if there are Noahs there. It's almost as if they're keeping it down for some elaborate attack, or for some other purpose."

"You did say the murders in the town Bookman is in has decreased."

"There must be something happening, everything seems too much like the calm before a storm."

"Do you want us to return with the Innocence or stay behind to deal with whatever crisis is happening here?"

"Well…"

"They are to stay," another voice answered. Reever turned around to see Komui there, holding on another phone; most likely one of those that had rung during his conversation with Kanda.

"Supervisor…?"

"That is the order of the Grand Generals **(1)**" Komui's attitude was more formal now, as he usually was when dealing with his superiors. "They are to stay in that town and find that new accommodator."

"So we are to drag him back here?" Kanda scoffed.

"We are still short handed when it comes to Exorcists" Komui countered "We can never have enough of them. The order is that you bring him back, alive, to Headquarters, and preferably as quickly as possible. That is your next mission."

"…Understood."

**Inn **

Kanda hung up after the conversation and detached the golem. He turned to where the others sat in the lounge.

Lavi was sitting miserably at one of the couches, nursing a headache. Linali wasn't helping, as she was lecturing him about his carelessness. Aleister, sitting besides them, was looking out the window, watching the celebrations outside.

After the announcement went out that Sethoro had been dealt with, the streets were filled with life again. In celebration, there was a festival hosted. It seemed to reach the skies too, the sun was shining, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky – it was a beautiful blue that promised a good day. Below, dancers danced on several stages, musicians and bands were everywhere, and parades went through the streets. Food and other merchandise were sold in stalls, and the air was filled with balloons, ribbons, and pieces of shiny paper. There was much talking and laughing, from adults and children alike. It was a huge contrast to when the Exorcists had first arrived.

Kanda approached the group, and the others turned their attention to him, "Well?" Linali asked.

"New mission," Kanda answered, "Retrieve that accommodator; bring him and the Innocence back to Headquarters." Lavi groaned in response.

"No rest for the wicked…"

"It's your own fault," Kanda snapped at him. "What gave you the idea that drinking alcohol will help this mission any?"

"I was trying to cheer someone up…" Lavi groaned.

"At the expense of the mission? You completely missed Sethoro's demise and the accommodator."

"Like you said, it was his demise, and we didn't even need to play a part in it," Lavi answered. "The Innocence did it for us, and that accommodator finished him off. After that, it wasn't much, was it?" None of the Exorcists replied to him, instead they all took a trip down the memory lane to what had happened after Sethoro's demise.

_Rhode's shrill laughter filled the air, and that was when Aleister finally arrived. He froze at the sight that greeted him. _

_Sethoro's body lay facedown on the street, and his Innocence pulsed nearby. Standing behind Sethoro was a boy with white hair and what appeared to be a cannon-shaped arm. Not far from the boy was a girl with dark spiky hair and doll-like features. The girl tilted her head at him, "Ola, there's another Exorcist here? Sethoro gained a lot of attention from the Black Order, didn't he?"_

"_Who are you?" Aleister asked, and Rhode grinned. _

"_Rhode Kamelot" she answered "Of the Noah Clan." At those words, Aleister tensed, like Kanda he too had heard Linali's story. The girl, however, shook her head, "No need to be afraid, I am not here for any of you. I'm just here for my partner, Allen." The girl turned back to the boy, "So now that you've dealt with Sethoro, I guess its time to head back anyways?"_

"_Yea…" Allen trailed off. Rhode noticed he was looking at the Innocence and grinned. _

"_Oh right, we have to deal with that thing as well." She jumped down from the branch she was sitting on and approached Allen from behind. The boy made to turn around and look at her, but she draped a black blindfold over his eyes. _

"_Rhode…" _

"_Later, okay?" Her smile turned malicious as she redirected her attention to the Innocence. She began to move forward, and all of them knew what the Noahs would do in the face of an unprotected Innocence. In response, Linali activated her Innocence and jumped forward. Before Rhode could reach the Innocence, Linali had it tightly clenched in her hands, her expression determined. _

_Rhode frowned, "Linali, I would have liked to take that Innocence." _

"_You can't expect me to give it to you," Linali hissed. _

"_That Innocence was originally ours" Rhode countered. "It should have been destroyed, but we delayed its inevitable fate for another purpose." _

"_Another…purpose?" Linali repeated, and Rhode's smile grew. _

"_Sethoro…got his Innocence from us" The Exorcist's eyes widened, and she continued, "We were using it for a greater purpose, but unfortunately he failed us and our expectations. We offered him a chance, he refused it. Allen was sent to deal with him, shouldn't it make sense, then, that we deal with the Innocence?" _

"_I can't let you do that," Linali answered, her voice sharp. "Innocence is precious to us, and I plan to keep it away from you." Rhode frowned, but Linali went on "I have my own priorities, Rhode, and if you want the Innocence, you'll have to go past me." The two girls stared at each other, Linali's eyes sharp and fiery, but Rhode's eyes retained their doll-like, blank reflection. Then those glassy eyes closed and her lips curled upwards. _

"_Okay," she chirped. Linali stared. _

"…_Okay?" _

"_If you're that persistent," Rhode placed her hands behind her head and turned to her side, "I won't take it." Linali stared at her in disbelief. _

"_You're just letting this go?" She asked. Rhode shrugged childishly. _

"_You want the Innocence that badly, and I don't really like it." Rhode turned her glass-like eyes towards her, "And if taking the Innocence means having to fight you, maybe I shouldn't then." She smiled at Linali's stunned expression "I like you, Linali, a lot. Consider the Innocence a little gift then, and appreciate it, dear Linali. I am usually not this generous. In fact, if it had been just your friends here, I would've killed them all for this Innocence. As you are here though, I'll let it go this time." _

_The Noah disappeared from sight before appearing beside Linali, and she poked the Exorcist's shoulder childishly, "And please, don't let this news spread out. I don't want to get the Earl mad at me, okay?" She turned and gave a holler, "Hey Allen! You heard me, right?" _

"_Right," Allen answered, and reached up to pull the blindfold off. _

"_Oi, don't take it of! Not yet!" The hand stilled, and Rhode turned back to Linali, "Oh, by the way. Don't let your friends speak of this little secret, okay? Because if they do…" A sharp gleam entered the Noah's eyes "I can't guarantee what I might do." She made no attempt to lower her voice, so even as she talked to Linali, Kanda and Aleister both heard her. Still smiling, Rhode disappeared again, this time she reappeared beside Allen. She tugged at his arm. _

"_Let's play a game!" _

"_Which one?" _

"_Since you already have the blindfold on, Marco Polo!" _

"_Macro" _

"_Polo!" Rhode laughed and dashed off, Allen following in a calmer manner. The two of them bore smiles, child-like, innocent, and it would have fooled anyone; or rather, anyone that hadn't seen their powers. For the Exorcists who remained standing there, they were not at all fooled. _

Linali shook her head to clear her thoughts. Getting back to business, she spoke, "So our next mission is to find the accommodator, any ideas?"

"It's close to impossible," Lavi groaned. "If we had trouble finding Sethoro when the streets were empty, how can we expect to find someone when the streets are full and crowded? Unless he activates his arm, I don't think it's possible to find the man."

"Lavi, it's a _boy,_" Linali clarified "Younger then you, in fact."

"Uh huh, any special features on this boy then?"

"He had white hair," Kanda stated.

"Well that's helpful; there are plenty of seniors who'll have while hair, we'll have to look for a boy with white…" Lavi trailed off as his drunken mind finally registered something. "Wait, it was a _boy_, _younger_ then me, with _white_ hair?"

"I thought we made that clear earlier," Kanda growled, annoyed at the drunken tone.

"And his name is _Allen_?" Lavi continued.

"Yes," Aleister answered. Lavi stared at them all, and a recent memory came back to him, of a lost boy with white hair who had introduced himself while they shared ice cream.

"Erm, guys?" Lavi said, almost meekly, "Don't attack me for this…but I don't think I missed the accommodator after all…"

**Mansion**

Older brothers can be pretty protective of their younger siblings. Sure, they may fight, and tease, and bully them mercilessly, but there were also those who will willingly sacrifice their lives for them. Others simply see to it that they become head of the family when the parents are away. Tiki prided himself in being that model figure of a brother, looking out for his family.

"The Earl has left already," The tallest Noah looked at his younger siblings, "But that doesn't give you an excuse to mess around, okay?"

"No need to worry, Tiki!" Rhode chirped, "We'll be good little kids and become model citizens here!"

"How long are we supposed to stay here anyways?" Allen asked.

"He didn't say, so I suppose it doesn't really matter whether we stay or leave." Tiki answered, and Rhode sighed.

"And Lero is still away," she lamented.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Allen asked. There was a pause, as he realized the stupidity of that statement.

"IT'S NOT FUN WHEN LERO'S NOT AROUND!! I'M SO BORED!!" Rhode wailed loudly. She picked up one of her stuffed animals, a round creature that Allen was sure resembled some type of weird Akuma, and held it up.

"Allen, Tiki, do Lero's voice!"

"…huh?" Allen repeated.

"He's saying he wants to play!" Rhode exclaimed. Allen realized 'he' was referring to the stuffed toy, but never got a chance to ponder more as the girl threw the stuffed animal at him.

"Play with me! Play! Play! Play!"

Allen caught the stuffed toy and held it up by its tail. He changed his voice to mimic the umbrella's tone, "You should play by yourself, Lero! I want to concentrate, Lero!" Sky blue eyes turned back to meet Rhode's doll-like ones. "Is that enough? I'm sick of it already."

"Eh?" Rhode whined. Allen rolled his eyes and tossed the toy back to her.

"Here," She caught the toy eagerly, laughing in delight **(2)**. Allen spared her a brief smile before it turned into a smirk, which he gave to Tiki. His other hand, which never touched Rhode's doll, now set itself on the table.

"Call!"

"Again?! You must be cheating!"

"Now, you have no proof of that, do you?"

"Argh! Allen, I taught you, show some respect!"

"No way! I never lose at cards! Besides, you didn't teach me that well anyways!"

"That's it! You're going out and finding a proper job!"

"WHAT?!"

"Tiki's such a sore loser!"

"You too, Rhode!"

"WHAT?! NO!! WHY?!"

"You said you'll be a model citizen, didn't you?"

"BIG BROTHERS ARE MEAN!!"

**Inn**

Getting chewed out for two things was not fun, and heaving a huge headache to add to it made everything much worst. It was a huge relief for the one being 'chewed out' that the people who were doing the 'chewing out' eventually finished.

"I must say," Mike, the head of the inn restaurant, smiled as he gave Lavi a glass of water, "I never thought your group could get so loud."

Lavi downed the medicine with a gulp of water before replying, "Oh believe me, that is _nothing_ compared to what they're truly capable of."

"That's correct," Linali smirked, an unnatural gleam in her eyes, "You're lucky Bookman isn't here to give you a kick as well."

"Everyone's picking on me," Lavi whined. "Can't anyone ever be nice to me?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of nice people around," Mike smiled, "Like that person who carried you back here last night."

Aleister blinked, "Now that you mentioned it…Lavi, you were too drunk to come back to the inn yourself. How did you get back?"

"I have no idea…" Lavi answered, his voice clearer after the haze of the alcohol left him. He turned to the restaurant head "Mike, who carried me back?"

"Well, I didn't recognize him, so he probably didn't come from around here" Mike recalled thoughtfully. "Not to mention, his clothing was like that of the richer folk, so he really can't have come from here. He was tall, dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes…rather good looking, but I can't recall any special features."

"Did he say anything?" Lavi asked.

"Hum…yes. I believe he told me to tell you _Don't bothering looking for your golem, it's been destroyed_."

"So that's why you didn't answer us!" Linali exclaimed, then she frowned, "Wait, how did it get destroyed in the first place?"

"Don't look at me like that!" Lavi huffed "I'm sure I didn't destroy it!"

"He also said _Don't bother looking for me, I will look for you if I want to see you_." Mike added.

"So I guess he doesn't need my thanks then?" Lavi rubbed his forehead "I was thinking of personally thanking him, but if that's what he wants, I'll respect that."

"Right," Kanda snorted. "Enough with this mysterious stranger, let's see if we can look up information on the newest inhabitants, that's what Allen told you right?"

"That he just recently moved in, yea," Lavi nodded, and the others started to leave, most likely to see if they could find more information. He was about to go after them, but Mike gestured for him to stay.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just that the man left you another message, but he explicitly said only you could hear it," Mike explained. The two waited until all the Exorcists had left before he continued, "I didn't really get this one, his last words, I believe, were _But if you really want to look for me, better shed that Exorcist coat and only wear the Bookman's robe, because we might end up fighting if you don't. We may both wear the cross, but yours is on your weapon, and mine on my forehead_."

A sudden silence enveloped the room, Mike might not understand the importance of the message but if one had been from the Black Order, it didn't take a genius to figure that one out. Lavi stared at the man in slight shock, hardly believing his ears. Then he swallowed, "Did he say…where I am to look if I 'want' to see him?"

"His words were _If you want to look for me, look at where you first saw me, and if you are lucky, I might be there_."

Lavi seriously started thinking, but his mind drew blanks. Last time he checked, he himself never met a Noah. So in the end, he concluded that the Noah must mean the bar. That was the only possibility he could come up with, and even if the bar was closed, the Noah probably might be nearby; he could always check the area. With that thought in mind, he nodded and thanked Mike for telling him, before leaving and catching up with his friends.

They told him they were splitting up to find more information. It was also decided then that Linali would carry the Innocence, as it seemed that the Noah was letting her keep it. None of them questioned why, but all of them knew they were wondering.

**Front Doors, Mansion**

Tiki sighed as he stared at the doors, which had shut itself with a bang after his scuffle with his younger siblings. He sighed again, almost dramatically.

"I can't believe you actually kicked me out."

"Well, that's what you get for underestimating us!" Allen's voice responded from inside.

"To quote your own words, go outside and get a proper job!" Rhode added.

"You need it anyways, with your gambling ways!" Allen hollered.

"But I'm not even in my white form…I don't want to work…" Tiki complained.

"Well, we're not letting you in until tonight anyways!" Rhode answered. Tiki knew that wasn't a valid threat, as he could just choose to reject the space the doors took up and walk in, but he knew that doing so would get Allen and Rhode to use their powers against him as well, and he didn't want to cause a mess. So he sighed, knowing he should find someway to kill some time. Maybe he'll go have a few poker games again.

He recalled the message he left for the Bookman apprentice, and couldn't help the small grin on his face. It would be interesting if the redhead came, especially if he came alone.

Inside of the mansion, Allen turned to Rhode and folded his arms, "Speak now, while Tiki cannot hear you, why did you let the Innocence go? And what's with the_ I like you, Linali, a lot_?"

Rhode shrugged, "I do, she's a really pretty doll, and I had her once. Really nice and fun, not to mention she breaks easily."

"The humans all break easily," Allen answered. "You and I both know that. What makes her so special?"

"I'll tell you an answer once I find the correct words for it," Rhode smiled.

**Heart of the City**

The bar had indeed been closed due to celebrations. Lavi explored the place for a while, finding nobody suspicious, before getting distracted when a parade came through. Due to the lack of preparation, there wasn't much, but there were plenty of dancers, musicians, and acrobats to keep a crowd entertained. Lavi couldn't help watching with a smile on his face; he could tell the people were happy. After weeks of being cooped up thanks to Sethoro, the announcement that he was dealt with must have been great news to them.

In fact, he was still watching when a child ran up to him, "Want to buy some cookies, sir? They're really tasty!" Lavi glanced at her, though he continued smiling his hand moved to his side – where both his wallet and Innocence was.

"How much?"

They exchanged the goods with no problem, and the girl soon hopped off. Lavi shook his head, before reaching inside the bag…only to pull out the remains of a Black Order Golem – his own.

Eyes widening, he looked up, and saw the little girl smiling at him from across the street. She smiled at him again, before running off.

"Wait!" Lavi ran after her, still clutching on the bag. The girl didn't stop, she ran at speeds her size should not be capable of, tipping Lavi off that he was most likely chasing an Akuma. The only thing preventing him from taking his Innocence out right at that moment was the obvious message from the girl – follow.

The two ran along streets and alleyways, coming into the quieter areas where the sun didn't shine. Lavi turned a corner and saw an abandoned worn-out building. The door was slightly opened, and it was swinging – an obvious sign that the girl had ran in there. Swallowing, Lavi moved forward. He considered calling for backup, considered just turning around and leaving, but he didn't. He had a feeling that the Noah simply wanted to meet him, if the message left behind was to be trusted.

The door opened, revealing a dark room that only avoided complete darkness due to the faint sunshine that filtered through the blackened windows. The place was obviously old, but it was well kept and seemed to be lived in. Maybe before that little girl became an Akuma, her family lived in here. If Lavi didn't know any better, he would have left this place quickly, dismissing it as a shelter for the poor. He did know better, so he moved forward slowly, "Hello?"

Nothing moved, and Lavi walked deeper into the room, his hand automatically going to his side, "Little girl…Mister Noah…I'm here now, if you want a battle or conversation, now is the time to reveal yourself."

"If you came in here more as the Bookman Apprentice then the Exorcist, we can simply have a conversation. If you came as the Exorcist, I'm afraid it will be a battle." The voice drifted in almost out of nowhere. There was a snap of fingers, and candles lit up the room, throwing everything into a warm glow. A tactic meant to ease a stranger, but Lavi, who knew all about a Noah's capabilities, stepped back, for the Noah turned out to be standing not far in front of him.

As Mike had described, the Noah was a tall male wearing high-quality clothing. The suit and hat were made of some of the finest fabric out there. He wore white gloves over his hands, giving him the appearance of a gentleman in high standing. Dark, wavy hair framed the Noah's sharp and handsome features. There were traces of a smirk on his lips, and his dark eyes regarded Lavi with something akin to interest.

"Good day," The man smiled, voice deep and formal.

Lavi looked at the man, he didn't know what to expect, but he certainly didn't expect the Noah to be so gentleman-like. Nothing in the man's stance revealed his darker nature, except those eyes. They were calculating and cold, uncaring of the deaths caused by his hands. Lavi considered his fight-or-flight options again, but found himself unable to move. Rather, his lips moved before his brain registered it.

"Good day, Mister…?"

"You may call me Tiki," The Noah smiled. He gestured to a chair, "Please sit down, Lavi, do you mind if I call you that?"

Lavi mentally noted that the Noah already knew who he was, so they must have already checked his background. Deciding to play along for now, Lavi gave his consent. After all, unless he wanted to be frequently addressed as 'Bookman apprentice', he had no other name to be called. Tiki watched as the redhead sat down, placing the bag of cookies on his lap, and with his _guest_ seated the Noah sat down as well.

"I apologize for leading you here through that chase, but I first wanted to make sure you were alone. I want to meet the Bookman Apprentice who watches from the sidelines, not the Exorcist who allows himself to become attached and biased. Although…knowing who you are, that would be rather impossible." Tiki smiled, "At the very least, I'll like a conversation between the two of us without having to draw our weapons and attack."

"Why the sudden interest?" Lavi asked, "I don't think I've done anything to warrant special attention from the Noah family, and we haven't even met before." His brain finally remembered something, "Except at the train station."

"So you _do_ remember that little glimpse," Tiki smiled. "The memory of a Bookman never ceases to amaze me. Then again…" The smile grew wider "You recognized me there even when drunk." Lavi felt an incoming blush light his features. Noticing it, Tiki laughed, "Oh no worries, you didn't do anything stupid, though you were especially clingy." The implications of that sentence really did cause Lavi's cheeks to burn.

"Enough…Tiki," He said, voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm making you uncomfortable, I see, I shall desist then."

"Thank you," This conversation was becoming surreal, the idea of being so polite to a Noah was almost unheard of. Lavi knew he should use this rare opportunity to his advantage, and his thoughts quickly went to his latest assignment. Deciding he couldn't ask the Noah directly, he picked up where he left off "Back to the previous question, why the sudden interest?"

"The Bookmen, for decades, have claimed they sit only in the sidelines to watch events," that smirk again, "But more often then not, they fight for the Black Order. They claim they are there by chance, to better record history, but as time passed the Bookmen are becoming far more closely associated with the Exorcists, and have in fact started taking apprentices who are compatible with Innocence. You yourself are no exception, and the same happened with your mentor. The very fact that you use Innocence already puts you at odds with the Earl and the Noah Clan. In the prelude of the Millennium Earl's script, this didn't matter much."

Those dark eyes refocused on him again, "But now, the prelude is over, and the real script of the Millennium Earl begins. Once the story and battle start, we can't have the Bookman recording only from the Exorcists' side. After all, in the end, they cannot win. We need someone who will live on to record the happenings from either an objective side…or the Noah's side. To convince the current old one to do it will be close to impossible; they cling to the ideologies of their time, and are most resistant to change at this time of their life."

A gloved hand rose into the air, "What we need…is fresh blood, someone young, someone who would change this pattern of frequent bias on the Exorcists' side. Because knowing your mentor, he will fight on the Exorcists' side, and by doing so, he risks his life. He risks dying in those battles. He risks leaving the world without seeing the end, and when that happens, who will record history? You, but if you follow your mentor, you will also die in battle. If you die before him, Bookmen will die along with you, because in the upcoming battles there will be no way he can train another successor. If he dies before you…well, you'll probably be too busy fighting Akuma to record history, and should you die, there will be no further records. Isn't that a terrifying thought?"

The top hat tilted slightly to the side, "Don't you think it will be better to truly stay at the sidelines and observe the battle, so that whatever side wins or loses, it wouldn't affect you as deeply? By the end of this, all your friends will die, and when that happens, you will only break."

"You speak as if the Exorcists are really going to lose," Lavi observed, "But you won't affect me, Noah."

"The Earl has already told us to make our move," Those eyes glowed with a sinister light, "When that happens, Exorcists everywhere will be dying. You will soon see it happening, Lavi. Your god can't save you from what is about to come. What is above you does not concern you, and for the one above, what is below him does not concern him."

"Tell me, Tiki, are you trying to intimidate me into stopping my association with the Black Order, or are you trying to destroy my faith? Either way, it won't work, I like the people of the Black Order, and faith is something that all humans have. They all place it in something, be it religion or scientific works. A scientist may deny the existence of God, but that doesn't mean he has no faith, he simply places it in his data and research. They may deny God on the grounds that God has not be seen, heard, or felt. At the same time, no one has seen, heard, or touched upon the Theory of Evolution, no one has seen the process an ape made from its primitive self to the human form we now have. In this war, be it the flag of the Black Order or God, I want to put my faith under something, or what is the point of fighting in the first place?"

"If you believe so, then you only see the opposition as evil, for that is how religion blinds you. You deem us as heretics, and despite all those pretty little words about showing kindness to everyone, you will not hesitate to kill someone slightly different from you. You speak of equality, and at that same time you will manipulate holy works to fit your agenda. How many women have you burned in history, calling them witches? How many wars have you gone through, how many slaughters, how many deaths? You do atrocities all in the name of God, and anyone who questions you is put to death, who is the true evil now?"

He was having an almost philosophical conversation with a Noah, Lavi found it strangely funny. As Tiki was speaking, Lavi noticed the small girl he had been chasing approach them. Catching his eye, she smiled cheerfully at him before handing a book to Tiki. The Noah smiled at her and petted her head before the girl hopped off again. Noticing Lavi's gaze, the Noah returned his attention to the redhead.

"All humans know that calling the dead back is a taboo, and they will often tell others so. Yet when their loved ones die, they ignore all that knowledge and end up bringing more Akuma to the world. We give them that service, but they were the ones who accepted it. Can you really side with such hypocrites, Lavi? What's wrong if I decided to kill some of them off?"

With those words, Lavi discovered his anger. It ran deeper then he thought, and he stood up. Squaring his jaw, he looked at Tiki boldly in the eyes "Humanity may consist of a bunch of hypocrites, but it doesn't give you the right to play God!" Straightening, he made to leave, "I refuse to start recording for the enemy, Noah. As for staying at the sidelines, I don't intend to. If I don't get involved, I cannot describe the emotion required to detail the history of this war. Protecting humans is something all humans have once been told to do, and between recording for the destroyers of Exorcist and Noah, I side with the Exorcists."

"It appears more incentive would be needed for you then," Tiki smiled, and Lavi, who was about to head for the door, froze. "Very well then, I am more then willing to show you how generous I can be."

Lavi turned back to look at the older man "Generous…?"

"I will make you happy," The Noah rose and moved forward. Almost unconsciously, Lavi reached for his Hammer, and when the Noah didn't cease, the redhead took a step back. Something he regretted right away as the Noah's eyes showed amusement. The candlelight in the room threw flickering shadows over the Noah's eyes, giving him a predatory look, and Lavi found himself taking another step back. His back hit the wall and he mentally cursed. Before he could take his Innocence out, he felt the Noah's larger hand clasped over his.

"You want answers to questions, do you not?" The Noah asked as Lavi's eyes widened at the contact, "You want to know more about that accommodator you saw with us; the white-haired child with the cursed eye. Tell you what," Tiki smiled as he brought Lavi's hand to his lips, "I will give you a chance to find him, a chance to information your friends can never find." Lavi desperately tried to still his beating heart. The back of his hand could feel Tiki's lips curl into a smirk, and he struggled to remain calm. Those same lips soon left Lavi's hand and placed them beside his ear, a feeling Lavi remembered from his drunken haze last night.

"The child has been adopted into the Fallwen household," Tiki whispered in his ear. "If you want to find him, that will be where to start. Do you understand?" Lavi nodded, almost obediently. Tiki smiled as he pulled back to study the redhead, who quickly gathered himself and looked away.

"I must leave now...Thank you, Tiki."

"The pleasure was mine, Lavi" The Noah watched as the redhead hurried out of the room. It wasn't until the redhead was well out of sight did he spoke "Lavi, aside from your identity as the Bookman successor, one of the reasons I noticed you was because I knew Allen liked you from your very first meeting with him. Still, you probably won't get Allen so easily. Rhode is there, and there are _plenty_ of Akuma in this area. Even if Allen does fall in your hands…" A sinister grin spread over Tiki's face "I never did say he won't resist."

**(1) These are the mysterious people who first greeted Allen right before his meeting with Hevlaska, they're the five figures sitting on those high chairs.  
(2) This ****scene was actually in an anime filler, except I changed it to between Allen and Rhode as opposed to Tiki and Rhode. For some reason, I love it. Check it out on www DOT youtube DOT com SLASH ****watch?vaO3cvSK6c (just the clip) **

**In the last chapter, I had 6 new people who added this story without leaving a review. Considering the amount of people who DID review this chapter, though, I will let it go. But honestly, PLEASE respond to this story and tell me what you think! And if you don't plan to log in your account, or simply don't have one, leave me an email so I may reply to your questions. **


	7. The Impalement Arts

**If you don't have an account, LEAVE ME AN EMAIL so that I can reply to your questions! Yes, I'm talking to you (stares at people who I cannot reply to)**

**I can't believe I forgot the Important Points last chapter, they were suppose to sum up and emphasis certain facts. Well, just remember: the Exorcists DO NOT know that Allen is a Noah; they think he's just an accommodator because Tiki told Allen not to use his Noah powers. **

**Street**

The street had many trees planted to give the area a more sophisticated feel. From underneath the branches of one of those leafy decorations, Aleister looked at the mansion in front of them. It was surrounded by large walls and had a huge garden, and though nowhere as impressive as his former castle, it was still forbidding. Despite the warm sunshine, there was something cold about the area.

"So he's in there, is he?" Linali reconfirmed. Unlike Aleister, who was standing below the tree, she was standing on one of the lower branches, her arms folded protectively in front of her. As the carrier of Sethoro's Innocence, she was making sure to give as much protection to it as possible. "The Fallwen household, if what the people around here say is true. So far, there hasn't been much movement here."

"No," Kanda, who was seated on a higher branch, answered, "But they say that Mrs. Fallwen will be coming back today, so there should be something." Though his body didn't move, his eyes went to the side, where Lavi was crouching over another branch. "She is coming today, isn't she?"

"That part, I'm not too sure about," Lavi admitted, "But Allen is there, for sure."

"You are confident in your sources."

"That I am," Lavi didn't elaborate. After his conversation with Tiki, he had sat down and tried fixing his golem. To his surprise, it wasn't that hard to do so, most of the pieces had been left intact, suspiciously so, in fact. He wondered why the Noah bothered, but that wasn't his greatest concern. Once he fixed the golem, he quickly contacted the others with the news that he had information on their target.

After questioning the locals, they were able to locate the Fallwen household quickly.

The group stared at the mansion, it was silent. No movement. Nothing to even indicate that the house's owners were present. Not for the first time Lavi wondered whether the Noah was playing with him, but for now, he'll play along. After all, if the Noah truly intended to bring Lavi to his side, he was going to have to show some sincerity first. The Noah must know that lying to someone was no way to sway them on your side, and judging by the Noah's way of carrying himself as a gentleman, he would probably consider lying rude.

A thud temporally distracted him, and the Exorcists turned around to see a woman carrying several heavy packages get off a carriage. She struggled to carry all of them, and Lavi frowned, "Think we should take a little detour for a while? That woman looks like she needs help."

"No," Kanda snapped, "It's none of our business what the locals do, we just need to grab the accommodator and go." It was then he noticed that Aleister was already sprinting away, "You!"

Aleister ignored the commanding tone as he ran up to the woman, "Madam, do you need some help with those packages?"

"Why, I do actually, thank you," The two exchanged smiles as Aleister took some of the heavy load away. The woman took out a key and began walking, Aleister following closely. "Now sir, in thanks for your help, would you like to come in and have a drink?"

"Well…I do not wish to bother you…"

"Oh but I must insist, it's not everyday you find such a helpful young man around, and it's just a drink."

"Very well, Madam, may I ask where you live?"

"Just right here," And as the Exorcists watched, the woman walked right up to the Fallwen mansion, unlocked the gate, and headed for the doors. Aleister stared in disbelief as the woman continued, "I'm Mrs. Maria Fallwen, by the way. How should I address you?"

"Aleister," The vampire-exorcist did not elaborate, knowing the effect his name can have on some people. He glanced behind where the stunned Exorcists were, and he quickly pointed to his own golem, which had been fluttering at his side. Linali, understanding his message, nodded her consent, and they watched as the two disappeared inside the building. Once the door closed, Lavi let out a whistle.

"Wow, that was easy."

"Let's head further back," Linali suggested, "That way, we can listen to Aleister's conversations without people getting suspicious of us."

"No," Kanda countered, "Stay here, we don't know if the Noahs are inside or not. If he needs our help, we have to be able to move quickly. Just stay here in the shadows for now, and lower the volume of the golems." The others acted accordingly, and shrank deeper into the tree's branches to avoid detection. Then each lowered the volume of their golems, so that only they could hear what was happening inside the mansion.

**Indoors, Mansion **

Aleister had been correct in thinking that the place reminded him of his castle. Elegant furniture and extravagant paintings were everywhere, giving the area an atmosphere of wealth, but not a trace of warmth. There was something off about the area, but he couldn't place a finger on what. The eerie paintings were not doing much to help either. He glanced at Mrs. Fallwen, who looked quite comfortable in the mansion as she placed her packages at the side. Aleister copied those movements, and the woman gestured for him to follow her.

"Hum, that's odd, usually there are servants here to greet us but the place is empty. I'm going to have to ask what has been happening lately, I don't know what my husband has been up to except that he's adopted a child. Well, come along, Aleister." She led him through the maze of corridors before finally arriving at the tearoom. Three people were already seated there, and the oldest one, Mr. Fallwen, stood up.

"Maria, how was your trip?"

"Nothing special, though the shopping was good," The two embraced before the woman turned to look at the two kids seated on the table. A girl with dark spiky hair, and her opposite, a boy with white smooth hair: Rhode and Allen, Aleister easily identified. Noah and potential Exorcist.

"So you're Allen, hum?" Maria smiled as she reached out. Allen didn't resist, and instead smiled at her kindly before returning her embrace. As they did so, Rhode turned her eyes to Aleister, and quickly recognition dawned in her eyes, "Mrs. Fallwen," she said sweetly, falsely, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Aleister, a kind young man who helped me with my luggage a while ago. Forgive me for forgetting my manners, would you like some tea?"

"That would be much appreciated," Aleister smiled. Behind him the golem fluttered in the shadow of his cloak. He looked at Rhode, and was startled by the cool gleam in her eyes. Still, she said nothing as the tea was being prepared and served. Once each of them had a cup in their hands, conversation began.

"So, Allen, will you introduce me to your friend?" Mrs. Fallwen asked.

"Rhode Kamelot," Allen gestured to the girl politely, "I've been with her for a while, she's one of the most fun people you can meet."

"Please to meet you, Mrs. Fallwen," Rhode smiled, "And same to you, _Aleister_."

**Street Outside, one of the trees**

"I know we should be happy that we've found Allen," Linali admitted, "But we also have Rhode in there, Aleister is at a disadvantage if a fight does break out."

"We have a chance of avoiding said fight, but I wouldn't hope for it," Lavi answered. All of them knew he was referring to Rhode's strange exception of adding Linali on her list of killed Exorcists. Not once, but twice now, the female Noah had given Linali a chance, both at life and for success in a mission. As they listened to the current conversation the Fallwen household now carried, Rhode almost seem to mean them no harm. She was acting like a precocious child, and friendly to everyone – including Aleister. Allen and Rhode exchanged light banter at times, a majority of which made the others laugh. Listening to their conversation was quite entertaining, even Lavi couldn't stop a smile from spreading over his face. Unlike the others, he saw Allen as the lost child, not the potential Exorcist who finished Sethoro off.

It wasn't until Kanda pointed out that an hour had already passed did Linali go back to business. "I don't think we can just walk in there and ask Allen to leave with us now," she concluded, "He's too closely attached to Rhode, and if the family really did adopt him…to take him away suddenly will be cruel."

"You're letting your own personal feelings get involved in this," Kanda folded his arms, "Not a very good idea, Linali. If the order of the Grand Generals is to drag him back kicking and screaming, we'll have to do it. We can't fail."

"Yu!" Lavi chastised, but the words were already said. The redhead looked at Linali, who had lowered her head and cast a shadow over her eyes. Lavi knew of Linali's story, of how the Black Order had forcibly taken her away from her brother as soon as they found out she was an accommodator. For months she lived like a prisoner, trying to escape but unable to, forcibly tied down to make sure she couldn't run. It wasn't until Komui had proven himself capable was he allowed to visit her, and even then they were both carefully watched to make sure the two siblings didn't try to escape.

Tiki's words came back to him, of the atrocities humans had done and the hypocrisies of their peace. Lavi knew that all systems were flawed, and the Church was no exception. For the sake of the 'greater good', they would willingly tear apart two siblings and imprison one of them because they were a 'precious Exorcist'. And these were the people who claimed they were doing everything in God's name! It made Lavi want to choke, and just as he realized this, he quickly pushed those thoughts away. To dwell in those thoughts would be the exact mindset Tiki wanted him to have, and he refused to be manipulated.

"Linali," Lavi said in an attempt to comfort her, "If this is too painful for you, you can stay out of it and just guard Sethoro's Innocence. The rest of us can do this deed without you having to watch and remember. After all, there are bound to be Akuma around the area that would be attracted to the Innocence, so you can just deal with those. We'll try to convince Allen first, and only if it doesn't work will…"

"You Exorcists have the strangest strokes of luck," Rhode's voice was suddenly unnaturally clear through the golem, and Lavi stopped to listen. There was no background noise, it appeared as if sometime in the Exorcists' conversation, Aleister had left the Fallwens, and Rhode had followed. Judging from the sudden change in tone, the two were alone.

"For those who coincidently meet me," Rhode continued, "It's no doubt they have really bad luck. You were lucky last night when Linali was there, or I would have killed you right on the spot. Your luck continued when you found Allen here, because not many people actually knows he was recently adopted, but now you're alone, in this mansion, with Noah's First Child. Your luck ends here, Exorcist."

"Rhode," Aleister addressed, "While no one is listening to this conversation, answer me, why is there an Exorcist with you?"

"He's not an Exorcist!" Rhode answered, "If you call him an Exorcist just because he has Innocence, Sethoro would be one too! As for no one else listening…" there was the sound of footsteps, a surprised shout, and suddenly Rhode's voice came out even clearer, "…why is this golem here? I bet the other Exorcists are listening to this already!"

None of the Exorcists spoke up, but in the silence Rhode laughed, "I know you're there, Exorcists. I've been aware of your presence as soon as you stepped into this street. Well, listening to me or not, here's a little piece of advice for you. There are laws against spying on people, and there are rules about not climbing any old tree. Once again, you have the amazing luck of not settling on one of the trees that's been tampered with, but your luck doesn't save you completely. So, good luck with the Akuma!" The line was suddenly cut short, and before the Exorcists could react, the tree in front of them moved.

What they thought had been another tree was actually an Akuma. The branches stretched, swung, twisted in a rather gruesome manner, before throwing itself forward. The tree trunk suddenly grew _eyes_, before it sprang right out of its area and into the sky. Nor was it the only Akuma around, without warning the sky was suddenly filled with Level Ones, in their round, gun-edged glory.

"This is…" Linali began.

"A disaster?" Lavi suggested.

"A nuisance, actually," Kanda answered as he drew his blade. The response was the Akuma Level Ones pointing their guns at them and firing. The three Exorcists quickly jumped out of the way, and each activated their Innocence.

"Dark Boots, Waltz: Mist Wind!"

"Size-Shifting Hammer, Fire Seal: Conflagration of Ash!"

"Mugen, First Illusion: Hell's Insects!"

A tornado swept forward, finishing off several Akuma. More devastating was the tunnel of flames resembling a snake-like creature, which promptly burnt and destroyed another swarm of those Level Ones. Neither of the two killed as much Akuma as the swarm of hellish insects that emerged and devoured the enemy. Still, the tree-like Akuma and plenty of others survived. As the Exorcists paused to catch their breath and analyze their work, the Akuma returned fire.

**Indoors, Mansion**

The door opened slowly, creaking as it moved. Allen stepped forward and looked at the scene in front of him.

Rhode had a fist closed over a Black Order golem, not enough to destroy it, but enough to keep it still. Across from her was Aleister, kneeling on the floor, his hands clutching his head. Sweat rolled down his skin, and he panted heavily, as if trapped in nightmare, which – knowing Rhode's ability – he probably was. Behind them was a large window, which clearly showed the battle happening outside.

The female Noah turned to look at him "Allen? What did you think of the Fallwens?"

"They…used to be nice people. That, or they simply sensed my identity and are simply treating me nicely for it."

"The idea of being in an Akuma family does not appeal to you?" Rhode smiled.

"I don't like Akuma, Rhode; I pity them, the souls of the dead encased in that ugly shell. But I know they are my much-needed servants, and for that I try to resist the urge to liberate them."

"Having both a Noah side and Innocence seems so difficult."

"It is, bearing the name of New Child isn't as easy as one would think. Right now, I'm tempted to liberate both Fallwens and also help the Exorcists, and eventually I might have to."

Rhode looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"The Akuma known as Mrs. Fallwen has given me some orders from Earl." The white-haired boy glanced at Aleister, and knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear their conversation, detailed the orders he had received. Rhode listened intently, her face unchanging, but once Allen had explained everything she was no longer smiling.

"I don't like it"

"I don't either, but orders are orders, right? Anyhow…" Allen looked out the window, where the Exorcists were fighting the Akuma "…who are we to question him? We are just his precious sacrificial lambs in the move for the new world, the New Millennium."

The two of them remained silent for a while, watching the battle outside, and occasionally glancing down at the Exorcist who Rhode had under her spell. He kept whispering the name _Eliade_, and the tone he used was as close to heartbreaking as the Noahs could understand. In the mood given when Allen mentioned their role in the Earl's plans, it didn't make them any happier.

"Rhode," Allen finally broke the silence, "Let him go."

"_What_?"

"It's enough, don't you think, he's too shaken anyways. How long have you placed him in your dimension, anyways?"

"As soon as the battle outside started."

"That's long enough, considering that by now most of the Akuma has been destroyed already."

"Eh? Really?" Rhode made a small wave with her hand, releasing Aleister from his nightmare, before turning to the window. "No way, the Exorcists have grown more powerful!"

"Rhode, that's something you expect, not dismiss."

"Meh," Rhode placed her hands behind her back, "I think I'll go prepare the family now."

Allen kneeled down to Aleister, "Why?"

"Because I think the Exorcists are already heading this way"

"Eh?" Was Allen's response before Rhode skipped out. As soon as she did so, the room exploded. On instinct, Allen grabbed Aleister as he sprang out of the way, landing several meters back from his original spot. He stared in disbelief at the smoke that now covered the building, and gave a start when Aleister groaned.

"Ow…"

"You alright, Aleister?" Allen asked. The Exorcist opened his eyes and was stunned to see the white-haired boy looking at him in concern.

_Does he really not recognize me as an Exorcist from last night? Or did he never notice me, since he was blindfolded shortly after he dealt with Sethoro? _

"I'm…I'm fine" Aleister quickly noticed Rhode's absence, and that was enough to make him feel less tense.

Allen stood up, "You might want to leave soon, looks like there's going to be a fight." Without waiting for a reply, he checked the inside of his jacket, making sure he had some tools he could use. Aleister watched as Allen picked out a small knife and placed it between his teeth before he ran forward and plunged into the smoke. Eventually it led him outside to the current battlefield.

It was, once again, pure bad luck he didn't meet up with the soft-hearted Linali. When he stepped out of the smoke, it was Kanda who first saw him. The two Innocence wielders looked at each other, and they reacted. Kanda didn't bother with special attacks; he simply raised Mugen and lunged. Allen quickly moved out of the way as Kanda brought the sword down, swinging it deep into the ground and creating cracks in the cement streets. The white haired boy landed at the sidewalk, then took out the knife. Before Kanda could raise his sword again, Allen threw the knife forward.

Meanwhile, Aleister moved back into the house, wanting to see how the Fallwens were doing. He found Mrs. Fallwen still in the tearoom, back facing him, and let out a sigh of relief. "Mrs. Fallwen, are you alright?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"There's a fight happening outside, I recommend you leave quickly."

"Heh," the woman chuckled, something odd to do in the face of things. As Aleister watched, the woman threw her head back and laughed, unnaturally, sinisterly, and it sent chills down Aleister's spine. He watched as the woman finally collected herself, and she continued, "There's nothing odd about fights. They happen everywhere, among children, among adults, among countries, and among those bearing the title of Exorcist or Akuma. You of all people should know that."

"Yes," Aleister agreed, and there was no longer any concern in his voice, "That's true."

The woman turned to him, and smiled.

Then she quickly turned into an Akuma, and since it wasn't the typical shell of Level Ones, Aleister knew she was Level Two. Baring his fangs, he lunged forward.

Outside, Lavi dunked out of the way as another tree-like Akuma took another swing at him. Rhode apparently had 'tampered' with more then one tree, and just when the Akuma seemed to be finished, more had appeared. Landing on a _normal_ tree, he moved his hammer again, directing his snake-like flames to the Akuma. It let out an ear piercing shriek before disappearing, but as soon as it did, another Akuma appeared.

"Oh come on!" Lavi yelled at them, "Can't you all just disappear?"

"That would be too easy, wouldn't it?" Another voice answered. Lavi whirled around to see Rhode seated on one of the tree's other branches, looking as childish and innocent as ever. The fact that they last heard her voice before the Akuma attack was launched, however, was enough for concern.

"Rhode," Lavi hissed, "What have you done to Crow-kun?"

Rhode smiled maliciously, "Nothing, it was his own memories which hurt him anyways." She pulled one of her knees up and crossed her feet, "Like I said, you Exorcists have the strangest strokes of luck. If Allen hadn't interfered, I would have made that Exorcist suffer longer, but since Allen has pity for your pathetic human race, I won't push it." She tilted her head to one side, "Though it does seem he is willing to truly fight if needed."

"What are you trying to say?" Lavi growled. Rhode's eyes curved upwards into a happy look.

"Once you engage him in a fight, he's more then willing to take you down."

Lavi's eyes widened, and Rhode opened her eyes again. This time, only the whites of her eyes were visible, her pupils seemed to have disappeared completely.

"That Exorcist with the sword is aggressive, humans as hostile as him won't have Allen's sympathy," Those pupil-less eyes looked over Lavi's head, and the redhead turned around.

"Yu!"

The dark-haired Exorcist was leaning against a tree, his arms and feet locked in position due to the several knives surrounding his body and pining his Exorcist coat against the bark. His hand was bleeding, no doubt it was hit to dislodge Mugen from him. A good distance away was Allen, holding another knife between his fingers. The white haired boy had several cuts, both on his clothing and skin, and he seemed to be favouring one leg, but generally the two of them did not appear to be seriously harmed. Lavi, however, grew alarmed at the positions the two were in; sure, Lavi had seen knife throwing in pictures of circuses, but this wasn't a performance, if Rhode was correct the knife Allen was now holding would hit the target straight on.

"I admit," Allen was saying "Of all the people I ever had to fight against, you are the strongest of them all. I haven't seen many Exorcists before, but if you're one of the norm, I would have to respect the Exorcists for their skill." He flicked his fingers, causing the knife to spin in his hand, "Unfortunately, to suddenly appear at my home uninvited and trespass, along with destroying a good amount of the property here, I have more then enough inclination to just finish you off." He raised his hand again, and Lavi had to interfere.

"Allen!"

Just as the knife escaped Allen's hand, Lavi sprang forward. Before anyone could react, Lavi fell back when the knife struck him. Allen's eyes widened.

"Lavi!" He screamed in horror.

"Lavi?" Rhode repeated, stunned at the familiarity implied by Allen's tone.

Kanda, meanwhile, reacted.

He tore himself away from the knives that held him still, and despite his bleeding hand sprang forward and grabbed his sword. Judging by the way his hand could still maneuver, it seemed as if Allen didn't seriously injure his hand at all. Though he would never admit it, he felt a rage consume him when he saw Lavi fall, so when he next struck the blow was more vicious then his previous attacks. Allen had to throw himself backwards to avoid the full onslaught of the attack, his hands were held protectively in front of him, but even then the blade cut into skin. At that sudden threat, his Innocence activated and his arm morphed into its large claw-like form.

"Allen!" Rhode jumped forward, looking as if she was about to interfere.

"I'm fine!" Allen yelled as he skidded back, but Rhode obviously didn't think so.

"Allen! Behind you!"

Just as those words escaped her lips, Allen felt his back collide with someone. He turned his head to see it was Lavi, alive and most importantly, unharmed. His eyes widened "How did you…?"

"Heh," despite the situation, Lavi gave Allen the same grin as he had when he first shared ice cream with the younger boy, "I know a bit about knife throwing. I noticed that the technique you used was not the type for assassins, but of circus knife throwers. You hold the blade of the knife instead of the handle, and when you throw it the knife makes one revolution before striking a target. It increases the accuracy, but decreases the ability to kill, you know."

The look Allen gave him was all Lavi needed to reconfirm his hopes. The boy wasn't someone hell bent on killing others, Allen looked relieved to actually see Lavi alive, despite their awareness of each other's identity now. Given the chance, the Exorcists could turn him on their side…but the mission first.

"Allen, I'm really sorry I have to do this" Lavi said regretfully.

"What…"

"Yu, can you do it?" Before Allen could turn around again, he felt the flat end of a sword hit him from behind; the boy's eyes widened in surprise and shock, before he fell. Before unconsciousness claimed him, the boy raised his eyes to the redhead. Lavi spared the boy a brief, sad smile before turning to the stunned Noah.

"Sorry, Rhode, but we have our orders." He then raised his voice, "Linali! Grab Aleister and let's go!"

Linali reacted quickly to those words, she flew inside to the mansion and came back out, dragging an Aleister in his vampire form. As soon as those two saw that their target was secured, they knew they had to run, especially at Rhode's enraged scream.

"You're not getting away with him, Bookman apprentice!" She gave a vicious swing with her arm, "Kill them!" At those words, the surviving Akuma launched forward. Rhode glared at their retreating backs, before her mind turned to other thoughts.

_It's still too soon, Allen will be easily corrupted by the Exorcists at this rate, and besides, this doesn't fit the Earl's script. Allen still isn't ready!_

Lavi was already running, carrying their target in his arms. When more Akuma appeared and began firing, he was forced to jump in a strange dance to avoid getting hit by Akuma bullets. After a while, he leapt onto the rooftops of the nearby houses to avoid the onslaught. An Akuma came dangerously close to him, but before it became much of a threat Aleister sprang forward and quickly put an end to the creature's existence.

"Thanks, Crow-kun!" Lavi managed with a smile.

"There's more coming from behind!" Linali screamed.

Kanda's answer was to jump forward and impale each and every single one of the Akuma. Or at least, the first wave was dealt with in this manner. Rhode quickly had the second wave of Akuma fly in, and even the Exorcists knew they couldn't keep up the vast amount of Akuma present. Sethoro's killing rampage had done more then enough to contribute to the Noah's forces. So as much as they hated it, they ran, with the Akuma giving chase.

"Oi, I'm just stating the obvious I know, but we can't keep running like this!" Lavi yelled. "There are Level Twos and plenty of Level Ones to give us trouble!"

"Well," Linali answered, "Better the Akuma chase after us, then have the Fallwens deal with them."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble," the vampiric Aleister growled, "But the Fallwens _are_ Akuma."

"_What_?!"

"I saw them transform, they're Akuma, Mrs. Fallwen herself has evolved to a Level Two," Aleister explained. "No wonder she was so persistent in having me over for tea, probably was lured by my Innocence." Linali said nothing in response, but Aleister saw her glance at the white-haired boy in Lavi's arms. She would feel somewhat better knowing that they had taken the boy away from Akuma as opposed to a family.

Another Akuma got too close to Lavi, who was lucky enough to jump back and avoid an attack. Knowing he couldn't defend himself properly the way he was now, he called out "Linali! Take Allen away quickly, the rest of us will deal with the Akuma!"

"Okay!" The Chinese girl activated her Innocence and was quickly at Lavi's side. She slung one of Allen's arms over her shoulder before kicking off, running almost at sonic speed through air. Lavi, now with his hands free, turned to face the incoming Akuma with his fellow Exorcists. Further back, too far for the Exorcists' eyes, Rhode raised her hand again, only to feel another on her shoulder, and she spun around. Upon seeing the owner of the hand, her stance relaxed.

"You…?"

The other person smirked slightly, before leaning down and whispering something into her ear. Rhode listened passively for a while, and she frowned again. Noticing it, the other person raised an eyebrow and gave her a few more words. Rhode's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she didn't do anything. For a brief while the two stared at each other, before Rhode let out a snort and moved her hand.

Meanwhile, the three Exorcists who were fighting suddenly noticed the Akuma froze. For a split second they wondered what was happening, but before they could do anything, the Akuma suddenly retreated. In one quick movement, the Akuma disappeared, leaving the stunned Exorcists behind.

**Train**

It was a good thing that the Exorcists did not have any luggage to pack up.

Despite the fact that they had managed to avoid serious damage to their morale and bodies, the Exorcists knew they were in something they probably couldn't handle. None of them knew this better then Lavi, as he knew there was not one, but two Noahs in town. The Exorcists quickly found boarded a train and made their way back to Headquarters, obeying the exact order of returning ASAP with the potential Exorcist. They rushed forward in line, cutting through and ignoring the angry yells. Luckily the staff recognized the Black Order Crest, and without asking any questions they quickly ushered the Exorcists to an empty first-class compartment. As soon as they settled in, the whistle was heard, and the train left the station. Only then did the Exorcists allowed themselves to relax and catch their breath.

Lavi said nothing, strangely quiet during the whole trip. His eyes only focused on the boy they had recently taken, nostalgic. Allen had his head on Lavi's lap, as if asleep, but Lavi knew that once Allen woke there wouldn't be the same light atmosphere as they had shared the first time they met. Across from him, Kanda watched in silence, prepared to act if the boy showed any signs of wakefulness or attempts to escape. Linali and Aleister, meanwhile, stared out the window, lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Allen stirred.

The smaller boy opened his eyes, and met Kanda's. For a split second, Kanda saw hostility and anger in those eyes. It faded quickly though, softening, as the boy turned his face up to meet the redhead's eyes, "Lavi?"

The Bookman Apprentice smiled at him, but humour was not apparent, "Allen, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and I'm wondering where I am," the boy responded, "Lavi, why?"

"I am sorry, Allen," Lavi answered, "But I had to take you away from there. That family of yours...as cruel as the words may sound, you don't belong there. You _can't _belong there, Allen. They cannot be a proper family, you cannot properly live with them. Not even that friend of yours, Rhode, can remain with you long. Please try to understand, Allen, I'm not trying to kidnap you, nor am I trying to destroy or hurt you."

"I find it hard to believe you, Lavi," Allen answered, "Did Rhode really let me go so easily?"

Lavi detected some hope in Allen's voice, and because he knew that Allen was probably already upset about being so suddenly taken away, selected his words carefully "No, she tried to take you back but...she suddenly stopped and let you go."

At those words, something flashed in Allen's eyes; it wasn't pain or anger, it was something else entirely. But before Lavi could make a conclusion on what it was, Allen closed his eyes again. Surprisingly, despite the situation, he relaxed at Lavi's side.

"You won't try to destroy or hurt me, right?"

"I promise you that I will do my best to keep you away from harm."

A soft smile came on Allen's lips, just as the setting sun came out from behind a cloud and shone over the boy's features. The light radiated off Allen's white hair and pale skin, giving him an image of child-like purity, "At least you care enough to say so."

For the rest of the trip, no one in the compartment spoke. Linali felt unsure of what to say, since she had seen the boy kill Sethoro, but the same boy now appeared to be docile and quiet. Aleister, too, recognized those facts, and he remembered that brief concern Allen had spared for Aleister's life before jumping into battle earlier. Unlike the stories he heard of Noahs, Allen didn't seem to take pleasure in another's suffering or death. Lavi, the sole person in the compartment who had missed that display of Allen's effective skills against another, still saw Allen as the lost child, and therefore did not feel the paranoia the others did.

After all, Allen trusted Lavi enough to remain so close to him unprotected. In the face of their situation, that spoke volumes, especially when the smaller boy actually fell asleep on Lavi's lap.

By the time the trip ended, it was already late at night. Even before the Exorcists moved, a Finder boarded the train and found them. Allen regarded the Finder suspiciously and remained rooted at Lavi's side.

"I have orders, Exorcists, the Black Order wants to bring the boy in when he's sedated so that he won't resist and cause problems. You must understand that association with the Noahs is not that favorably looked upon." In response, Allen hissed angrily, like a threatened kitten about to attack or flee. Lavi laid a hand on his shoulder, and the boy stopped.

"Allen, it's just temporary, once we're in the Black Order and we've taken a rest, I'll explain everything." Inwardly, Lavi cringed at the orders, this was _not_ giving Allen a great impression of the Black Order and his future home. Though he didn't meant to brag, he could already see that Allen listened to him with surprising compliance, and the Black Order might be forced to rely on that if things between the two continued spiraling downhill. Lavi watched as the Finder inserted a syringe into Allen's arm, before Allen fell asleep again. The Finder then led them to a small boat which took them into the Black Order Tower. Komui greeted them eagerly, and gave his sister a good bear hug, but seriousness descended on his face when he looked at Allen, whom Lavi had taken into carrying again.

"So this is the boy who was with the Noahs?" He asked, and was met with solemn nods. Komui studied the boy with his eyes, taking note of the white hair, cursed eye, and the Innocence in the form of an arm. Yet he couldn't do much, as the boy was unconscious, which wasn't the best state for someone to be examined by either Komui or Hevlaska. They would have to wait till tomorrow morning, when Allen was properly awake. He voiced those concerns out loud, and the others agreed.

"What of news from the panda?" Lavi asked.

"Still back in town, but he will probably be back soon, the murderer he's been chasing seemed to have either left or stopped, because there hasn't been a body for a while." Komui pushed his glasses up, "Hopefully, it will have stopped; according to him the place is literally an Akuma nest now. To have more would require more manpower then what we can spare. Now, about this boy here, we can't exactly leave him unwatched until we've questioned him…"

"I'll do it," Lavi volunteered, "He doesn't seem as hostile towards me as to the others."

"That's true," the Finder agreed, "Sir Lavi seems to be able to calm the boy easily and prevent him from attacking others." Komui gave his consent, and the rest of them soon departed into their own rooms. The mystery that was Allen will be dealt with tomorrow. Lavi placed Allen in Bookman's bed before jumping into his own. Before he slept he wondered about his protectiveness over the boy, and soon came to a conclusion. Aside from his bias as still seeing Allen as the lost child, he realized that the other reason was Tiki. The Noah probably didn't expect them to go so far, and he shuddered to think about the Noah's potential anger when he found out that Allen has indeed been taken.

Lavi didn't expect the full extent of the trouble Allen was about to indirectly bring.

Because the next morning, he was awaken by Linali's loud scream of terror. He jerked upwards, awake and shocked. Allen, too, was thrown into wakefulness at her scream. Temporally forgetting his responsibility, Lavi ran out of the room, "Linali!"

He didn't see her, she must be further away, but Lavi could see the dark red liquid trailing across the floor. The stench told him what exactly that dark liquid was. Behind him, Allen made a disturbed noise, and covered his mouth. Dreading what he might find, but concerned about Linali, Lavi hurried forward to the blood's source. When he finally saw her, he was relieved to see her unharmed, but the other sight made him feel like throwing up right there.

From the other entrances, Exorcists, Finders, Scientists and other members of the Black Order entered the area. Komui's mug fell to the floor, remaining intact only due to its plastic material, but the coffee was spilled. The brown mixed with the red liquid already on the floor.

The main hall was soaked in blood. The large crucifix, the symbol of the Black Order, was splattered in it. Vicious red marks, as if made by claws, spread over the walls as if a creature with blood-soaked claws had attacked.

In the centre of the room were people, or more precisely, the bodies of what once had been people. The brutality of the scene was horrifying. Some of the bodies had been twisted into disturbing positions, their legs were arranged so that they would go around their necks, while others were arranged to looked as if their arm were pulled around their entire body. More appalling was the clownish smiles on their faces, created by cuts which ran from one cheek, across lips, to the other cheek. The thick red blood gave the man-made lips a thicker, more clownish look. The eyes were wide open, reflecting the lights in a sick parody of life.

And all of them were impaled and struck up into the air by various objects, be it a nearby candlestick holder or the flags of the Black Order.

The victims were civilians, judging by their clothing. They were the innocents in the war between the Exorcists and the Earl. Yet here they were; a bloody display to the Exorcists in a tower they shouldn't even know existed. Slowly, Komui stepped forward to Linali, and embraced her. Linali collapsed in her brother's embrace and sobbed in terror. Her sobs shook Kanda from his stupor, and he quickly gathered himself together. Once he did so, he saw something drip down on one of the impaled bodies. His eyes widened just a millimeter, and his words cut through the shocked silence.

"The…the ceiling…"

Reever, who was standing closest to Kanda, heard him most clearly. Slowly, he looked up. He really didn't want to, but he did, and the rest of the people in the room did so as well.

Strung up on the ceiling were even more bodies. But this time, judging by their clothing, they were several Finders and even two Exorcists. The Finder's off-white clothes were a stark contrast to the red that now stained them. For those who covered the lower portion of faces, the bloody smile was made even bigger as it soaked through the material. The Exorcists, however, were exempt from the clownish smiles, but the atrocities done to them were worst. Not a single drop of blood was on them, but that didn't mean they were unharmed. After all, if your head was where your arm should be and if you neck had a leg instead of your head on top, it was pretty much guaranteed that someone had done something to you.

The dead Exorcists were ghastly white, as if all the blood had been drained out of them. It clued into the blood that was on the ceiling, dried but still dripping in some places. They were not splatters this time, they had curves and lines, forming six words - a message many would never forget.

_Welcome, Allen, to the Black Order_

**I have finished my exams, went crazy with dancing at prom, and got a job at the Hudson Bay Company. Real life obligations, currently settled. Now I shall worry about doing poorly on the exams and getting kicked out of University for it. If I do, I better get a refund on that 700 dollars I had to pay for accepting the Housing offer…**

**Oh, for the sake of making this chapter ending more dramatic, I will not write down the important points XD So this is the stuff one writes when they're playing Higurashi no Naku Koro ni **_**episodes**_** instead of music, nice…that, and reading Saya-sama's DGM fic about a certain someone's death. **


	8. The Offstage Actor

**What a new generation we now live in! For my summer job, the orientation is done online! In other words, people must have their computers in order to get their 'proper training'. ****Oh, and the company saves money on said orientation. **

"What kind of sick joke is this?!"

"Allen, calm down!"

"Calm down, _calm down_? I suppose this is your normal greeting for newcomers?!"

"Allen –"

"Or is this specially reserved for the people you bring here unwillingly?!"

"Listen –"

"No, I'm _not_ calm enough to stand still, let alone calm enough to listen to you!!"

"Allen!" Lavi cried out, and finally, at the sound of his voice, Allen's hysteria faded. Yet it wasn't over, for the boy turned to face Lavi with a trembling frame.

"I didn't attack you, even when I saw you with the others destroying the Fallwen household," Allen whispered. "When you knocked me out, and I awoke on a train taking me to god knows where, I remained still and didn't fight you or your friends." The trembles didn't cease, "We arrived, and I was told that I was to be injected with some unknown drug that could have killed me, but I trusted your words that you wouldn't allow anything me to happen to me, even though by then I had _no reason_ to do so." Allen's breathing grew more laboured, more troubled.

"I allowed myself to be brought here, unconscious and unable to defend myself. I allowed that to happen, because I assumed once you 'explained everything', your reasons will be, at the very least, reasonable. Originally it was to be explained today, but _now_?" Allen pointed upwards, to the hanging bodies and to the bloody welcome sign. "I don't think _anyone_ can wait any longer, myself, or the people involved that had to _die_!" With those words, the snow-haired boy turned and ran.

"Allen!" Lavi cried out, but for the first time, Allen didn't calm down for him. The boy continued running until he was out of sight, and judging by the following sounds, he had ran outside.

"Allen!" Linali cried out, and made to move after him.

"Careful," Komui suddenly spoke up, "He's unstable right now, and I admit, he doesn't have a very good impression of the Black Order. Linali, Lavi, you two look for him and bring him back, while it's best to leave him alone for a while, we can't afford him escaping after we just found him. Cruel as those orders sound, the Black Order needs him. After all…" Komui's eyes were serious as he looked at them, "We don't want his previous _associates_ taking him back. Lavi, if Allen does indeed listen to you best, it will be better if you convince him to return willingly." Lavi nodded, and both he and Linali ran off. Komui turned to the rest of the group.

"The rest of you, let's clean this…mess up."

It was perhaps selfishness on his side, as he purposely sent his sister out so that she wouldn't have to deal with this 'mess'. Besides, Linali had a good amount of experience with befriending someone, sending her to Allen was a good choice. Lavi, too, had proven he had some influence in Allen's behaviour, so he would go seek him as well. Komui watched as the habitants of the tower slowly began cleaning up the mess, and couldn't help but wonder how he was going to make a report about this to the Grand Generals.

Civilians, Finders, and two Exorcists found dead in the tower despite guards and state of the art security. Not to mention none of them had even woken up during the whole time the bodies must have been assembled here. Even if the bodies had been mutilated before being brought to the Black Order Tower, someone should have at least heard noise when the place was being clawed and soaked in blood.

And the message inscribed with the blood…the culprit was targeting Allen, their newest addition.

The other concern was that…to be able to target Allen in such a way, the culprit had to be able to bypass all the security here.

That, or the culprit was already inside the tower, perhaps in the first place.

There was simply no way it could be an Akuma, the Innocence here would have reacted if that was true, so that left…the culprit being human, being part of the Order.

How was he going to report _that_ to the Grand Generals?

**Surrounding forest of the Black Order **

Several hours had already passed, and still no sign of Allen. Lavi was seriously worried; he didn't know what the boy would do at his current state. If he did indeed meet up with the Noahs again, Allen might just go with them, and all the work the Exorcists had done would be wasted. In Allen's perspective, it was a reasonable choice, because Allen had trusted Lavi, but with the way things had gone there was no reason to do so anymore.

Linali and Lavi had split up earlier, and now Lavi wandered about in the forest, calling out Allen's name. By now if he returned, he was sure the 'mess' would have already been dealt with. Yet concern for Allen kept him out in the forest, ignorant of the grief he was causing himself as his feet screamed for rest.

Finally, he found him.

Lavi let out a relieved breath when he saw the snow haired boy. The boy was sitting on the branches of a tree, his back against the trunk. His eyes were closed, and judging by the calm breathing, he was mediating or asleep. Allen didn't appear to be harmed, and Lavi, delighted to have found him, moved forward eagerly, temporally forgetting to keep his guard up.

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, and before Lavi could blink, he was thrust face first against a tree. His attacker pressed against him, effectively immobilising the redheaded, let alone plan any means of escape. Lavi struggled for a few seconds, and open his mouth to cry out, but a gloved hand clamped over it. He struggled harder, and tried to bite the hand, but he suddenly felt something brush _under the surface of his skin_.

"It will be in your best interest to stay still, Lavi."

The familiar voice was commanding, and Lavi froze. Even as the hand covered his mouth, Lavi's lips moved: _Tiki_.

"Yes," Even without seeing it, Lavi knew the Noah was smirking. The redhead felt something brush against his hair, before those familiar lips lower by Lavi's ear again, "Allen is calming himself right now, and after that shock, I think you should let him be. I'll let you talk, but knowing you, you'll probably continue yelling out his name and wake him up. So I regret to inform you that you're going to have to play mute for a while, understand? Blink one for yes, two for no."

One blink.

"Good, well, since I'm an opportunist like most gamblers are, and incidents where I have you like this will probably be rare, I'll like you to answer a few questions. First, what was Allen's reaction to the Black Order like, positive?"

Two blinks.

"I thought not, I never did expect you to be able to get this far. You didn't know my reaction when I heard the news that you took Allen away from us. _Well, well, the Exorcists do have some potential after all, colour me impressed_. Allen always told us never to underestimate the enemy, but I never really believed it until now. Still, kidnapping wouldn't exactly leave someone with a good impression, and despite your beliefs that's exactly what you've done. By the way, the success of that mission, I have a suspicion that the female Exorcist with you had some influence on Rhode's actions, am I right?"

One blink.

"Thought so, now, about that little welcome message, I can tell you that I didn't do it, despite my presence here; got any suspects?"

Two blinks.

"No? Well, you came out quickly so you probably wouldn't know if anything happens at the Black Order right now. I may not have done anything, but I can guess who did that little welcome banner. The mastermind is someone from the outside, but said mastermind has been networking for some time inside your tower."

At those words, Lavi's emerald eye rolled as far as it could to Tiki's direction, and gave him a half-disbelieving, half-accusing look. Tiki laughed.

"You think I'm trying to sow distrust? I thought by now you'll know that I won't lie to you, I did, after all, point you in Allen's direction. The fact that I'm talking to you right now, as opposed to taking Allen away from here, is proof itself. Another reason why you shouldn't call out for him: If he turns around and sees the two of us, not only will it be awkward for you, but who do you think he'll listen to? He likes you, I can tell, but if he has to choose between the two of us, to go back to the Black Order or back to Rhode and I, who do you think he'll pick? He's been with us Noahs for a while, and the Black Order forcibly took him away, easy choice."

Lavi dropped his gaze.

"Even you know what I say is true, good, at least you won't try to deny it. However, getting upset about this isn't exactly what I want to see."

Even without words, Lavi threw Tiki a look that clearly said: _What do you want?_

"I pointed you at one direction, and indeed you took Allen away. I'm not going to regret it, since the incident will prove to you that I speak the truth, nor will I try to deliberately take Allen away as that be going against my earlier generosity. However, in this case, I really would like it if you succeed."

As Tiki watched, Lavi's hard green eye became seeped in curiosity. Tiki let a few seconds pass, relishing the feel of dangling something right in front of the redhead, before continuing, "First clue, pay attention to the civilian bodies, especially in regards to their identities. It will link to something unrelated to this case, but relates to something in the bigger picture. I am sure that your mentor would be able to help you in that area."

Lavi didn't move, and Tiki turned the boy's face to himself, "If not, I will. Remember what I once told you, _I will make you happy_." He removed his hand from Lavi's mouth, and the boy greedily gulped in air. Then he turned to look at Allen's direction, and Tiki followed. The Noah's eyes notably softened, "You know, Lavi, I really want him back, and it riles me up to see him harmed or upset. Unfortunately…" Tiki's eyes hardened "That's exactly what _he_ wants."

"Who?"

"The mastermind behind the welcome banner, and hopefully someone who you Exorcists will soon weaken and destroy." Tiki turned to Lavi again, "I would do it myself, but we're rather restricted when it comes to people like him. So, I'll leave it up to you Exorcists."

Lavi looked at Allen, and then turned back to the Noah; the feeling of protectiveness washed over him again, "Fine."

"That's a good lad," Tiki's smirk grew, "It might be an over estimation, it might fail, but something will happen tonight. Once again, its not my doing, but I can't stop it. Look after Allen for me, okay?"

As Lavi watched, Tiki stepped backwards and right through a tree, disappearing from sight. Shaking himself out of his stupor, the Bookman successor jumped over to where Allen was and lightly shook the boy's shoulder "Allen?"

Allen opened his eyes and looked at him, his hysteria earlier had faded, those eyes were calm again; yet his words revealed that he hadn't put the incident behind him, "I don't want to go back there, Lavi."

"I know that you've had a hard time since I've entered your life," Lavi admitted, "But don't you at least want an explanation for everything? We'll give you one, just come back, alright? I won't go back on my words, and I know that was a major shock, but I really do mean it when I said I won't let harm come to you."

Allen looked at him, and for a while Lavi feared that the snow haired boy was going to make a biting remark; but to his surprise the younger boy took his outstretched hand and followed the redhead back to Headquarters. Even before they arrived, Lavi used his golem to inform the Order that Allen was returning. By now, most of the 'mess' should be cleaned, and hopefully Allen's perspective of the Black Order could change after everything had been explained and settled.

Alas, Lavi forgot about Komui.

"Ye-es, hello! I am the Head Officer of the Science Section, Komui Lee!" His glasses flashed, his dark hair shone, and his hat tipped to one side. Lavi noticed Allen's eyes had widened a centimetre. "We welcome you here, Allen Walker! I'm aware the situation earlier was dreadful, but it's passed now. Come along!" The three of them walked along the corridors quickly, Allen catching glimpses of a dining hall, library, and three training rooms. The only area Komui actually introduced to him was the floor of dark rooms, which he called his private test sites. Finally, they arrived to a room that appeared to be a cross between a doctor's and a scientist's.

"Well, could you show me your arm?"

"What?"

"Aside from it being formal procedure, my sister Linali – the female Exorcist that you've met – told me you were in a fight with Kanda earlier. We should check it anyways, especially since you're a Parasite type. A conformer that changes the human body into a weapon, in the number of anti-Akuma weapons out there, it is the most unusual type."

"What's…all that equipment for?" Allen's eyes were bulging by now, especially as Komui approached him with rather wicked, vicious looking equipment.

"It will be a little shocking, so, if you don't want to suffer trauma its best not to look."

"Wait-wait…"

"Go!"

Allen's screams quickly filled the air, and Lavi winced. Linali came in about the same time they began, and the two of them exchanged looks.

"It's starting…"

"Such cruelty…"

Allen's shock wasn't over either. The poor boy freaked out when he finally met Hevlaska, and tried activating his Innocence even when he shouldn't have. Still, the analysis proceeded smoothly, with only the prophecy being strange.

_Destroyer of Time_

That was what Hevlaska had said, Lavi mulled over it as Allen tried to punch Komui and failed. The redhead barely paid attention as the man explained to Allen about the Innocence and the Earl, but even he noticed the ice freezing Allen's eyes when the Noahs were mentioned, preventing any emotion from showing. If Komui noticed, he didn't react. Lavi took note of how Komui kept information about the Noahs brief, no doubt to prevent further complications since the boy had been discovered among them.

As they spoke of the Noahs, Lavi thought of Tiki.

He viciously squashed that thought, and tried to forget the older man's touch. Right now, he was back in the Order, he couldn't afford to let Bookman or anyone else find out about his association with the Noah. Linali took Allen away to give him a proper tour and show him his room, while Komui headed out back to his 'working' desk. Lavi stared lifelessly at the wall, and was started when his golem flew over to him and a male's voice came out, "_The Bookman successor looks upset, is it the new recruit_?"

"Sol Galen of the Cloud Nine Team **(1)**" Lavi guessed.

"_Yup, look up to your left,_" Lavi did so, and saw a young man in an Exorcist coat leaning against the balcony. Sol waved at him, "_So, is it_?"

"Nah, not him, just the incidents that occur around him."

"_Yea, Gwen's pretty upset about that too. Aside from our teammate, one of her Finder friends was a victim, so she's locked herself up in her room. Anyways, I just want to tell you that Bookman has returned_."

"Eh? The panda is back?"

"_Yea, I heard that the case he was working on had no progress or new bodies for a while, so it's decided that he will return. Be prepared to get the typical kicks and punishment, successor_." With a jaunty wave, the dark haired Exorcist left. Lavi stared after him, and Tiki's words once again returned.

_Your mentor would be able to help you in that area._

Lavi turned and headed to where the bodies were temporally being stored, other clues bouncing in his head.

**Linali's Room **

Linali was happy when she returned to her room. It seemed as if Allen was willing to stay now that everything had been explained. He was still suspicious of the Order, but at least he wouldn't try escaping again. She could also guess that he no longer looked at her with as much hostility as he had before, and even Komui – despite his antics – had Allen's acknowledgement.

During lunch, Allen proved he wasn't a cold hearted boy when he interfered in a potential fight between Kanda and several Finders. He may not know it, but that action would effectively raise his status among the Finders. Jeryy, too, seem to like Allen. Reever had met Allen and the two had a short conversation before separating, but the two seemed to be able to foster a friendship. What surprised Linali most was how willing Miranda, another new Exorcist, had accepted Allen. Miranda's recruitment also involved a Noah, and it was on that mission that Linali had met Rhode and watched as her partner was killed. Linali had expected Miranda to be more wary of the Noahs and those in association with them, but surprisingly she and Allen seemed to be quite fond of each other.

Yet there were those who still looked at the snow haired boy warily. Though Komui had decreed that no one was to know of Allen's association with the Noahs – and the people who did know reluctantly agreed – the others were worried about that welcome message, and as a result still viewed Allen with wariness. Since Allen already had a bad impression of the Order in the first place, he did the same.

Still, Linali was confident Allen will soon grow to accept the place. She opened the door, closed it behind her, and froze.

Her photos of her friends had been rearranged.

The window was wide opened.

Rhode Kamelot was sitting on her bed.

Linali blinked, and again just to make sure. The scene in front of her didn't change, there really was a Noah in her room, in the Black Order Tower where security should have been state of the art. Rhode was holding one of her photos with her brother, and she looked up when she heard Linali come in, "Good day!"

"Good day," Linali repeated, before remembering the situation. "What are you doing here? This is the Black Order Tower and my room!"

"Are you going to kick me out?" Rhode pouted, "That's so mean!"

"You shouldn't even be here! How did you get in?"

"This place is meant to keep out Akuma, for that task it's good enough, but it isn't enough to keep any Noah out."

Linali stared at the small girl in disbelief, this was _not_ happening. They already had enough trouble recently, Linali didn't need this. For a while there was silence she stared at Rhode, who was examining the photo she had in her hands, until the Noah broke said silence.

"Do you only have pictures of Exorcists? They're so…boring."

On instinct, Linali countered, "_Boring_? I'll let you know those Exorcists are my friends! Besides, I don't just have photos of them, I have other people too! My brother, the other scientists, and even the occasional civilian!"

"Uh-huh, and the majority of them are male. Reverse harem, Linali?"

"I can't help it if the majority of those in the Order are male!"

"I've seen female Finders, at the very least, and don't you have a female General?"

"I've only met her once, and that was a long time ago!"

"She's coming back," Rhode smiled at Linali's stunned look, "One of the Exorcists in her team was a victim of that welcome banner, she's coming back to pay her respects. Before you accuse me, no, I didn't do it. Always accusing me of wrong, so rude…hey, who's this guy that's always with your brother?"

"That's Ree-" Linali stopped herself, "Wait, why do you want to know?"

"Linali is so meeaaannn, I'm just curious! You only have pictures of boys, so I'm curious. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What-what?" Linali couldn't help the small blush appearing on her face, "No! I just have normal friends!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"I don't know Linali, with all those pictures of good-looking boys and lack of girls…"

"They're photos, and it's not like we're holding hands!"

"You hug."

"That's not the point!" Linali went to one of her drawers and opened it, pulling out a camera as she did so. Rhode stared as the Exorcist began fumbling with a stand.

"What are you doing?"

"Pictures!"

Rhode blinked at her, and then looked at the camera. She blinked again, strangely similar to Linali's earlier reaction to Rhode being in her room. Linali finished setting up the camera and then went beside Rhode, a frown settled on her face "You're messy."

"I am not!" Rhode squawked indignity, but Linali wasn't convinced. The Exorcist picked up a comb from the desk and ran it quickly through the Noah's hair, earning a few more displeased squawks and whines. Once Linali was, somewhat, satisfied with Rhode's hair – which still managed to retain their spikes, but was neater then before – she straightened the younger girl's clothes, all the while chattering about Rhode's inattention to formality.

"How can you dress in such short skirts for your age? And doesn't anyone tell you to keep your clothes straight and unwrinkled? And that ribbon! You don't tie it _that_, you tie it like _this_!" When Linali finished with Rhode's appearance, she went back to the camera and made some adjustments. Rhode watched her silently, a slightly confused expression on her face, until Linali ran back to her and sat down.

"Smile for the camera!"

Rhode did so, just in time as the flash erupted. The photo came out instantly, and Linali quickly snatched it up. She shook it for a few seconds before presenting it to Rhode, who took it slowly. The picture only caught their faces and shoulders, and they were both smiling in it. As it wasn't a full length photo, Linali's Exorcist uniform wasn't seen. Rhode's forehead did not show crosses, nor were her eyes gold; a stranger looking at this picture would assume it was just two friends. Because they were both smiling, their expressions were free from hostility or hatred, as if they weren't enemies, as if they didn't belong to two different sides trying to kill the other.

"There," Linali proclaimed as she began to pack the camera away, "A photo without a boy in it, and with someone who isn't with the Black Order."

"Linali…" Rhode's voice changed, and the Exorcist froze, her back to the Noah "…watch out for tonight."

"What?"

"That massacre…I didn't do it. I would never try that against Allen…but there are others who will. _He_ will be sending something else tonight, and while it's a stupid move and would most likely fail at this stage, I don't know what else he might do against Allen or your other friends."

"What are you…?" Linali turned around, but only saw thin air. Rhode was gone, and the open window was now closed. For one split second she wondered whether anyone was there in the first place, as even the photo was gone, but then she saw the strands of purple-black hair on the comb and the soft indent on the covers where Rhode had sat on. When she finally thought over the situation, her legs gave out from under her and she sank to the floor.

"I just took a photo with Rhode," she clarified for herself. "I just took a photo, had a conversation with, and even arranged the clothing and hair of a _Noah_." She covered her forehead with her hands, "The Black Order will _freak_ about this."

**A r****oom of the Black Order**

"Of the two Exorcists, one belonged to the Cloud Nine Unit, the other from Winter Sokaro's team. We were able to verify that the Finders were all involved with the same town the civilians are registered in. In other words, the case you were dealing with, Bookman," Reever concluded.

"I recognize all their faces from the missing reports," The elderly man replied. "There have been no progress in my case for a while; the serial killer seemed to have stopped. I thought sooner or later the bodies of these missing people will turn up, but I never expected it will be in this way."

Komui, Reever, and Bookman were the only people in the room – or at least, the only living people. Laid out in front of them were the bodies that had made up the welcome banner earlier. The two Exorcists were laid out first, followed by the Finders, then the civilians. The people who had reluctantly helped moved the bodies in here fled as soon as they were relieved of their duty, Bookman had arrived to see several of them throwing up. Komui, as Head Officer, had to stay and examine the bodies for clues, and surprisingly Reever had chosen to stay as well. Still, they were both pale faced, only Bookman managed to retain his calm and dignity.

The civilian bodies had all been missing from the town Bookman had been in earlier, trying to catch the serial killer. With the lack of progress the superiors had finally pulled him off the case, assuming that maybe the serial killer had died or moved away. Now, the investigation was pointed in a very uncomfortable direction. The bodies being dumped here, in the Black Order Headquarters and bypassing all its security, were bound to cause some concerns. The culprit's atrocities, too, were deliberate, directed at their new Exorcist.

"May I see the photos of the message again?" Komui handed it to the man silently, and the Bookman's sharp eyes regarded the words that the photos had captured: _Welcome, Allen, to the Black Order._

Allen Walker, Destroyer of Time according to Hevlaska, associate to the Noahs according to three different Exorcists.

The boy was special, he could tell from that much, but how, only time could tell. As Bookman dived deeper into his thoughts, his successor walked in, "Yo, gramps!"

Lavi made a point of looking away from the bodies, but he couldn't do anything about the stench, which made him want to gag. He exchanged greetings with Komui and Reever before turning to his mentor, "What have we got gramps? Did you find out who the civilians are?"

The precise question seemed innocent, but as he said it Lavi cringed, remembering Tiki once more. However, when he heard the answer, that the civilians were from the town that was looking for a serial killer, his face paled.

_First clue, pay attention to the civilian bodies, especially in regards to their identities. It will link to something unrelated to this case, but relates to something in the bigger picture. I am sure that your mentor would be able to help you in that area_.

Oh yea, his mentor helped him, alright. The mastermind behind the massacre was a serial killer who hates Allen; that was _really_ great. However, now that he could at least locate where the mastermind might be coming from, he could start working from there.

"If the victims and even the Finders came from the same town," Lavi ventured out, "then we should start a search from there. Maybe we should look up anyone who recently moved out or passed away. While we're at it, maybe we should look at the police suspects of the serial killer, it might lead us somewhere."

"You think the serial killer is the same person who did this?" Reever asked.

"I believe so, it's too much of a coincidence. The serial killer was active there; the murders gradually stop when gramps arrives. When gramps decides to return, suddenly the people missing from that town all turn up here dead. By the way, the target was Allen, the bodies were dumped coincidently as soon as he arrived, even before Gramps came back, it's too much of a coincidence. It sounds almost like the serial killer saw an opportunity and used it."

"So you think the serial killer was able to bypass all of our security here?" Komui asked.

"Well, it could be another person."

"Another?"

"What I mean is, the serial killer might not be the one who dumped the bodies here. Someone else could have done it, maybe an accomplice. It's a possibility, I mean, the bodies at the town were brutally killed, but nowhere as gruesome as the way the Finders and Exorcists died. The clownish smiles, the body parts of the Exorcists being rearranged, its just too refined in comparison to the town's crude murders. There's a chance there might be two people working together here."

"And if there _are_ two people…" Komui began.

"There's a chance that one of them is a Noah," Tiki's words echoed in Lavi's mind:_ I would do it myself, but we're rather restricted when it comes to people like him_. Knowing how Noahs would kill humans without blinking, and the fact that the Gatekeepr would have detected Akuma when they came too close, that was the only possible conclusion. Tiki said even he himself was restricted when it came to 'people like him', what he actually meant was 'people like me'; Noah.

_Clever, Tiki, clever; you toyed with me AND gave me a clue._

"We do not have as much information as we would like to have on the Noahs," Bookman agreed "We know they are strong, but we don't know their limits and capabilities. There is a possibility that they can come in here the way they did." Lavi blinked.

"_The way they did_? What so you mean, you found out how the bodies were transported in here?"

"We did," Komui answered. He pulled out a few photos and handed it to Lavi, who took them quickly. "A tunnel, we found a recently dug tunnel underneath the bodies. We followed it and were led outside to the forest, a good distance away from the tower. Here's the odd part, this tower is on a cliff, the soil here isn't that soft, there are many rocks and we have recording devices all over the area. To dig a tunnel, especially one as long and as large as the one we've discovered, would have taken a long time and it is near impossible to do it without detection. Machines would have made too much noise, physical labour would have taken too long to remain undiscovered, so, how was the tunnel created?"

"If it _is_ a Noah, though," Reever pointed out, "It somewhat makes it possible, who knows what abilities they have." Lavi stared at the photos for a while, especially at the entrance and exit, before voicing another question.

"Where's the extra dirt?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean the dug out dirt. To make a tunnel, no matter how it's dug, you eventually end up with a pile of displaced dirt at the side, but the area looks untouched. There's not even a trace at all that a new layer of earth had been spread out over the surrounding area, not even a trace of disturbed dirt. I honestly don't think anyone would carry a load of earth away from here, the journey down this cliff is hard enough so there's no point, but if so then it should be around somewhere."

"It's a minor detail, but it might be important," Reever nodded.

"What's important?" Kanda asked as he walked into the scene, causing several of them to jump.

"Yu-chan! You scared me!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

"Eep! Put that sword away, it's dangerous!"

"You're in a worst mood then usual, Kanda!" Komui chirped "I guess you found nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Eh? What were you looking for?" Lavi asked, Kanda ignored him, so Komui explained.

"After we discovered the tunnel we sent Kanda out to see if he could find any more clues around the mouth of the tunnel. Which reminds me Kanda, did you see any piles of dirt, the result of digging out a tunnel?"

"No, I did find something else that may be of interest." The Exorcist held out several small plastic bags, and Reever took them. In them were bits of dirt and tree bark with some sort of pecuiliar gray matter attached onto them.

"What are these?" Lavi asked.

"They were all over the tunnel entrance in the forest," Kanda explained. "These grey pieces resemble something living, but most of them are dead or already dying. Judging by how they acted earlier, they consume whatever is in their path, in other words they could have been the tool used to make the tunnel. These pieces are small, and die easily, but I saw several larger ones at the entrance. They consume whatever it is in their path, growing bigger in size during the process, and they will continue to repeat this pattern unless destroyed. You can destroy them by cutting them in half, or simply isolating them from 'food', and they'll shrivel up and die. Most effective way to kill them would be setting them on fire, but it seems that Innocence have an effect on them so it's possible they're made of dark matter, like Akuma."

Reever groaned, "Earl material, anyone?"

"Noah material, more specifically," Komui corrected, "The Earl wouldn't bother with this type of thing, it has to be the Noah." Komui paused for a second, gathering his thoughts, "Allen was found with the Noahs, wasn't that correct?" Kanda and Lavi both nodded. "If this one is also a Noah…"

"The Noahs wants him back?" Reever asked.

"Or there's dissent in the ranks," Lavi quickly added, once again remembering Tiki's words. "With the Noahs, Allen had some 'protection', but now that he's among the 'humans', there might be other Noahs targeting him. After all, in the end he carries Innocence, and the average Noah won't like that, will they?"

"That's possible too," Reever acknowledged.

Lavi replayed the conversation he had with Tiki, and remembered his words about the mastermind networking inside the tower; someone in here was not to be trusted. Yet the redhead couldn't bring himself to say those words, with the discovery of the tunnel there was no way he could say someone inside was working with a Noah to bring the welcome banner here. Komui and the others would be suspicious of him for even suggesting that.

Tiki's warning about an event happening tonight drifted into his mind. He paused, cleared his throat and asked, "So…how long are you all planning to stay here with the bodies? The whole night?"

"Nope, Bookman and I plan to drop by the town where the bodies originally disappeared in," Komui answered.

"You're returning the bodies?" Lavi asked.

"No," the light again reflected off Komui's glasses, hiding his eyes, "The bodies will be preserved and examined, and once we have all the information on them, they will be cremated here in the church."

"Without the family's consent or knowledge?" Kanda asked, but they all knew the answer. It was standard protocol, and Lavi thanked his luck that Linali wasn't there to hear her brother's next words.

"If we send the bodies back, their loved ones will only turn them into Akuma. According to Bookman, that town has already become an Akuma nest. That is why we should go there and cleanse the town, and hopefully we can rescue some civilians from the hunger of the Akuma. We are not going to contribute to their numbers by telling survivors their loved ones are dead. For the sake of the world, they will have to disappear."

"We understand" Lavi nodded, before switching back to the fact that Komui and Bookman were leaving again, "So at the very least, you'll be out of danger tonight? I-I mean…" Lavi knew he made a mistake, so he quickly tried to fix it, "Not having to deal with these bodies right now, you know?"

"Danger?" Komui smiled "You face it all the time, but we will have plenty of Finders escorting us with their barriers. Bookman, too, is more then enough to deal with the Akuma."

Lavi nodded, at the very least the leaders will be safe from whatever it was that would soon come. "I'm going to check around the area then and see what we can do to improve the security." He bid them goodbye and left, unaware of his mentor's suspicious eyes.

**(1) He's not an OC as his name was mentioned in the manga, but he never actually appeared so…I get to make him up **

**I'm going to make the Cloud Nine Team more active in my story, because it works to my advantage without putting OC Exorcists **


	9. The Offstage Actor Onstage!

**I know, I know, I said I'll stop linking my story with others, but I am currently experiencing Writer's Block; hence why this chapter is short as well. Cookies to those who can guess the inspiration in this chapter correctly. **

**Black Order Tower**

Night consumed the day in a painfully slow matter. Lavi inspected the security of the place, making sure everything was in order. Tiki's warning never left his mind, but he knew better then to raise the alarm. While he was sure Tiki would not lie to him, the others would be suspicious if he told them there was going to be an attack soon. They would want to know where he got that information.

Linali, too, seemed extremely tense, and was focused on making sure all the golems were working and in good condition. Lavi didn't know it, but Linali – like him – also felt Rhode's warning echoing in her mind, and therefore she was also on high alert. Gwen Frere was helping her, the Exorcist had heard the news of her General coming back and decided to make herself useful before Cloud returns and hear that her Exorcist was 'slacking off'. Linali thought it was paranoia, Cloud Nine was known as one of the more gentle Generals who would understand the emotional shock due to the recent 'welcome banner', but Linali wasn't going to let Gwen continue in her lifeless state.

When night finally came, most of those in the Tower went to their rooms to sleep. Linali and Lavi, for the sake of acting normal, did so as well, but both kept looking out their windows. Their efforts weren't wasted, but it wasn't in a way they expected.

In the dark of the night, a man approached the Tower gate slowly, as if stumbling. There was a flash of lightning, and the man's Finder robes were revealed. Yet there was something odd about him, and though the two didn't know it, Lavi and Linali leaned forward out their windows at the same time. The gatekeeper looked down at the newcomer, "X-ray examination!" It proclaimed, and light shot out from its eyes. It took only a few seconds for the result to come out.

"HE'S OUT!!"

The Gatekeeper never got to finished, the voice suddenly turned into strangled screams as _something_ black began to crawl out from the Finder's shadow and onto the gate. The screams became more unintelligible, but the first two words the gate screamed out already woke every single occupant of the tower. It didn't take long for some of the faster Exorcists to be up and ready, but it was Lavi and Linali, the two most prepared, who flew out of the tower to greet the visitor. Linali's dark boots cut right through the black shadow, and it shrivelled up, turned gray, and died.

"Who's there?!" Lavi shouted, in response, another strike of lightning lit up the intruder's robes, and Linali faltered.

"A Finder?" She asked in disbelief.

"Stop right there!" Lavi yelled, "Are you an Akuma, and what do you want?" From the way that black shadow had shrivelled and died, it looked very similar to the pieces Kanda had found earlier at the tunnel entrances. He hoped he was dealing with Akuma, a hundred of them would be better then one Noah.

The man continued to slowly stumble forward, approaching the two Exorcists. During that time, Kanda and several other Exorcists came onto the scene. Miranda took one look at the figure and faltered "I…there's something wrong, I can feel a great sense of dread over me, yet it doesn't seem like Akuma…"

"Be prepared!" Another Exorcist, Chakar Rabon of the Winters Sokaro Unit, yelled, "That man…or Finder…doesn't seem human anymore!"

"But our Innocence isn't reacting at all, something is terribly wrong!" Miranda cried.

"Whatever it is," Kanda snarled, "If he's a threat, we'll have to kill him quickly."

The man stumbled forward until the Black Order members could clearly see him and his Finder robes. Then they saw his ashen face with a familiar pentacle on his forehead, as well as the Innocence in his hand.

"What the…?!" Scientist Johnny Gill's voice came out from one of the golems, no doubt the scientists were watching the event from the inside.

"He has Innocence and the Akuma Pentacle!" Scientist Tapp Dopp yelled.

"Another person like him…" All the Exorcists quickly thought of Allen, their newest addition in the ranks. Then, as they watched in horror, the Finder raised the Innocence to the air. It glowed before turning into the shape of a dagger, and Linali knew what was going to happen.

"No! Don't!"

The Finder ignored her as he plunged the dagger right into his heart. Gwen let out a terrified scream, and several of the other Exorcists turned pale as blood spilled to the ground and the man began to fall forward…or so it seemed. He suddenly jerked to his left, then right, then back forward. Just as suddenly, he suddenly shed his human skin. The Level One, in all its Akuma glory, rose up into the sky with a terrible shriek.

"An Akuma…" Aleister began.

"Who won't die by Innocence?!" Sol finished in disbelief.

"Kill him already!" Kanda roared, and Chakar reacted quickly. His Anti-Akuma weapon was a cross bow, the most effective in dealing with aerial enemies. He didn't need more prompting to string up an arrow and fire, before repeating the action. The arrows flew into the air and should have hit their mark, but the Akuma moved quickly, dodging every single one of them. When Chakar paused, the Akuma let out another shriek before it suddenly glowed with the light of the Innocence. A sphere suddenly formed around the Akuma, protecting it, and Lavi realized what was happening.

"It's using the Innocence as a shield…"

"And if we attack it, we are attacking the Innocence," A new voice suddenly came in, and Lavi turned to face his mentor in shock.

"Gramps!"

"I noticed something wrong with you earlier, so I thought I'll come and check, good thing I had," The man returned his gaze to to the Innocence-protected Akuma. "This is something new for the records. An Akuma utilizing Innocence as a protection: if we attack it, the Innocence takes the damage instead. Clever, Earl, clever." The Akuma let out another shriek, the Innocence shield pulsed faintly in the dark night.

"Damn it!" Chakar began, and started shooting again.

"No!" Sol cried "You'll destroy the Innocence!"

Chakar ignored him, but even as he fired, the Akuma managed to dodge all of them. When Chakar paused again to reload, the shield faded, and the Akuma fired its bullets at the Exorcists, who all had to jump out of the way. They scattered into the surrounding area as the Akuma relentlessly began firing at them, turning trees and parts of the Tower into dust. As he was running, Lavi noticed Linali nearby, and it was when their eyes met that they realized something at the same time.

"Where's Allen?!"

**Town**

Akuma bullets rained down on the buildings, littering them with pentacles. A stray cat was hit by one of them, and it let out a pitiful meow as the stars covered its body. The pain didn't last long, the pentacles quickly covered the body, and the animal burst into dust. That little occurrence did not stop the Akuma from continuing their hunt.

They had been under heavy fire for a while, and Komui bit his lip as he listened, helpless, to the Akuma bullets firing outside. He, along with all the Finders who had escorted him, were hiding inside a building, barriers ready to be activated. It wasn't just them either, several civilians who they had managed to save were also with them, clutching each other. Komui tried to ignore their frightened sobs.

"Have you been able to contact the city?" He asked.

"The phones and radios are all disconnected," The Finder leader, Brick, answered. "Supervisor, we don't have much time left, you must leave."

"I will stay," Komui answered, "But the injured will have to leave."

"Supervisor!" One of the younger Finders cried "We are ready to lay down our lives! The Black Order needs you alive…!"

"They are right, please go, for the sake of the Order," Brick begged, and Komui shook his head.

"Even if I fall here, my successor will inherit my will and faith. If I run away, though, what will the world – and even those in the Order – say? I ran away, leaving many civilians and Finders to die, the Order's reputation will be lost forever if I did so. This town has already been severely depopulated due to the serial killer; the Black Order cannot forsake them as well."

No one answered him, and Komui took this time to look at the Finders. Most of them were injured, and the horrible stench of blood was pungent. They were not prepared for an attack on such a massive scale. When Bookman had suddenly disappeared from them, the Akuma had quickly initiated the attack. Komui and those who had survived the first wave had immediately fled for shelter, seeking protection, but the Akuma chased them. Now the Finders were holding up a meager defense, and even Komui knew it was only a matter of time before they perished. Still, he fought despair.

"Finders, you have all been taught that your role is to support the Exorcists and other important staff members of the Black Order. From how you've all determinedly protected me from harm, I know that you have all done your role. We have already lost several friends in the Akuma attack, and now the majority of you are injured, I want you all to retreat and with the civilians, leave this town."

They began to protest, but Komui held up his hand.

"The Akuma cannot be dealt with by us, we need Exorcists. Those who are able to move, help your injured comrades retreat. Contact headquarters and tell them to send in some Exorcists, but in the meantime I will stay here and see if I can help any more civilians escape the area."

"Excellent!" A voice laughed and hands clapped from somewhere behind them, "Commendable bravery, you really fit the title of the Noble Supervisor, Komui Lee. Those hypocrites at the Black Order must be delighted to find such devotion among their top ranks."

"One of them got in!" A Finder cried.

Komui and the rest of the people in the room frantically searched for the source of the voice. As they watched, the door leading to their room trembled, before it crumbled into a fine powder in the ground. A man walked into the room, stopping once he was through.

"Good evening, Supervisor Komui Lee, it's such a wonderful night."

"Who are you?" Komui demanded.

A tall man in a black suit stood in front of them. He had a handsome face and sharp features, but his malicious smile sent chills down their spines. That, and the crucifixes that lined across his forehead. He was also startlingly familiar, but Komui couldn't remember where he had seen the face before.

"I'm now an admirer of yours; I wanted to see how you'll be like now, Komui. I'm so delighted to see you again, the fact that you don't remember me hurts, but that's alright…for now."

"Stay back!" Brick yelled as he and several Finders drew out their weapons. The stranger smiled wickedly as they charged.

"Wait…stop!" Komui cried, but it was too late.

"Rude little boys, didn't you learn not to interrupt people?" The stranger sneered. His shadow suddenly rose up, leaving tar-like trails. Then the shadows fell back to the floor. They became bloated and smelled noxious, like twisted rubber dolls. Their faceless heads had only a red slit for a mouth, where fangs protruded.

One of the blobs slinked forward, its slick black skin seemed to both absorb and reflect light. It went by the stranger's side, and the man smiled. "These are some pets I made the other day, they're always hungry, and would take almost anything in. Plaster, cement, but their favourite food? Fresh meat."

The shrieks those creatures made turned everyone's blood cold. Even without the aid of eyes or noses, they somehow detected human flesh. When they turned toward the Finders, their mouths lifted in happiness.

A female Finder screamed in horror, and even Komui was shocked into silence as the first few Finders were consumed by those monstrous creatures. Those Finders clawed desperately, their screams mingled with the sound of flesh ripping off bone. The floor was quickly splattered in red, but the colour was soon absorbed by the same black creatures. The few civilians in the room let out terrified wails.

Brick hurried forward and raised his sword. It should have struck the stranger right in the head, but he never got a chance. One of those black creatures sprang forward and ate the sword, consuming it completely. Then suddenly, a dozen or so of those black creatures launched themselves onto the Finder.

"No!" Komui cried.

Brick never once screamed, he remained silent as he was eaten alive by the creatures. Yet his eyes looked at Komui, begging him to run.

"Did you think it will be that easy?" The stranger asked, not one scratch on his body.

"You…" Komui glowered, the sight of those Finders being devoured angered and disgusted him, "I know who…_what_ you are, Noah, correct?"

"Ah yes," the man said, smirking "Well, if you do know what I am, you should know there is no hope. And pity, we used to get along so well. I regret that you must die, how about a deal instead? If you leave quietly and let me have this place, I will spare your life, does that sound fair?"

"And let all the civilians and Finders here die? That's what you're after, isn't that right?" Komui smiled, something strange to do in the face of things, "Even if you spare my life now, I'll die another day fighting you. If I'm going to die anyways, I might as well die here."

"You are very intelligent for a human, I really regret doing this," the stranger snapped his fingers. Those shadow-like beings rose and circled the scientist slowly, blood dripping from their mouths. The Finders and civilians clung to each other in fear, but Komui didn't even flinch.

"Will you grant me one last request?" Komui asked.

"Of course," the man responded.

"You say we've met, and I know you're a Noah, but I cannot recall your name. So identify yourself, at the very least."

"You truly have forgotten me, but if so, it was rude of me not to remind you," the man purred and gave a mocking bow, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Supervisor Komui Lee. My name is Alfredo Glen Roswell, Noah bearing the memory of Consumption. My pets and I devour and consume everything in our path; like how the Great Flood once devoured all life on Earth." He spread out his hands, his eyes never leaving Komui's.

"Last chance, Komui, if I can't convince you to leave, I will have to kill you."

"Sadly, even after telling me your name, I do not remember you," Komui admitted. "But that aside, thank you for telling me. Want me to tell you something in return?"

"Hum? Go ahead"

"Remember this: A scientist likes to hear their own voice more often then another's. All units, open fire!"

The ceiling burst open.

It was an amazing sight to behold. The brick and mortar of the building blew around like confetti, and streaks of metal rained into the room. The bullet rounds completely destroyed the shadowy creatures. It was an extremely well-coordinated attack; next to nothing hit Komui or his group. Normally, such marksmanship was too accurate for a human or even the average gun.

"Power and impressive," Alfredo smirked, "But what is more powerful is the gun used to fire, and what is more impressive, the brains of the man pulling the trigger." Though he stood there untouched, all his 'pets' had been blown to tiny pieces of black matter, which eventually shriveled up and dried, dying as nothing buy gray flakes. Komui recognized those pieces as the same ones Kanda had found by the recently dug tunnel that had brought Allen the gruesome welcome banner.

"You're the one, the man who heads the Science Section of the main headquarters in the Black Order," Alfredo addressed. The smoke cleared, revealing an imposing figure carrying a large gun, standing protectively in front of Komui.

"Reever Wenhamm, Australian, the man whose brains is said to be second only to Komui Lee himself."

"That's correct" Reever loaded his gun, and fired again.

BOOM!

**Black Order Tower**

As they ran trying to avoid stray Akuma bullets, Lavi and Linali remained side by side, frantically searching for the snow haired boy. Both remembered how tender the Noahs had been when Allen had been brought up, and both knew if anything was to happen to the boy, those two Noahs would be, at the very least, _extremely_ displeased. Lavi thought of how bold and easily Tiki had came into Black Order territory, and Linali knew it was possible for Rhode to slip in undetected right into the Tower itself, so if those two Noahs went all out, it will be nothing short of full blown war. It was more then enough reason to make sure Allen was unharmed.

That, and the two Exorcists genuinely cared about the snow haired boy.

So when they found Allen standing right in front of the Tower, in full view of the Akuma, they reasonable panicked. "Allen!" The snow haired boy ignored them, instead he raised a hand a pushed the hair out of his face, revealing his cursed eye. The eye was now black with red rings, the Akuma pentacle and its curse was clear to all those looking at him now.

"You are after me, pitiful Akuma, are you not?!" Allen yelled. "If you want to kill me, this way!" Allen turned and ran, to everyone's horror the Akuma did indeed seem to be after Allen alone. The Akuma stopped firing and instead began to fly after Allen, but if forgot to activate its Innocence shield again, and Kanda knew it was a chance.

"All units, open fi…!"

"No!" Lavi yelled, "Allen will only be caught in the crossfire!" The Bookman Apprentice hurried forward; Kanda looked as if he was going to explode any moment now.

"Lavi, you stupid red, get back here!"

As Allen ran and the Akuma chased after him, a burst of fire suddenly exploded and aimed in the Akuma's direction. The Akuma dodged it, but its attention was now redirected to Lavi, who had launched the attack. "Hey, over here!"

"Lavi!" Allen yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"What do you think?! I'm…!" Another rain of bullets flew at Lavi's direction. Lavi dodged and jumped backwards, unfortunately, he jumped too far back, and his feet slipped off the edge of the cliff. His eyes widened and he swore "Shoot!"

"Lavi!" Allen cried, Linali stared in horror as his body fell off the cliff. For a split second, everything seemed to freeze, everything except Lavi, whose form seemed to drop behind the cliff in slow motion. Allen's eyes were wide, but they quickly narrowed, and his hand twitched.

"You…" Allen's voice grew harsh, "How dare you, you filthy clone without proper name or rank…how dare you!!" His hand glowed and morphed into its Anti-Akuma form, but something dark seemed to sweep out of him as well. It might have just been the shadows caused by the flashing light of his Innocence, but when the others remember this incident, they will know that it was most definitely not. The storm reacted to Allen's rage, as suddenly lightning flashed once more and the distant roar of thunder could be heard. The wind whipped up, throwing everyone into an even more defensive situation.

"Allen!" Miranda cried out.

"It only been a little while, but I really do like that Bookman Apprentice, nor am I the only one," Allen hissed, but his voice was dripping with malice. "To try something like this…not even all the lives you've taken will match it!" His Innocence flared and pulsed, almost everyone can hear it clawing for Akuma blood. His eyes glowed, one a ghostly blue, the other a hellish black haloed by blood-red rings. Wind whipped around his figure, causing his hair and new Exorcist coat to flare out in a threatening manner. Without warning, he pounced.

The Akuma let out another ear piercing shriek as the boy attacked. The Innocence shield was activated again, but Allen slammed right into it. His own Innocence clashed terribly, causing dangerous sparks to fly between the two. With the shield activated, the Akuma couldn't fire any bullets without deactivating it. Allen took this time to push against the Innocence shield, getting himself dangerously close to the Akuma. The Akuma let out another shriek before it deactivated it's shield and suddenly started firing.

"Allen!"

The boy managed to jump back and avoid the onslaught. Once the bullets ceased though, the boy continued his assault. This pattern repeated several times, with Allen getting closer and closer to sure demise, until…"Allen!"

Lavi stood at the cliff, most definitely unharmed. By his side was another figure, obviously female. She was tall and had medium length hair, on her bare shoulder a monkey crouched, watching the battle with keen eyes. Sol and Gwen froze, "General!"

"General?" For the moment, Allen ceased his attacks. The woman, General Cloud Nine, stepped forward. The light threw emphasis on her young face, one half covered by hair, and the other by burn scars. The monkey at her shoulder let out something resembling a chirp as she raised her eyes to meet the Akuma's.

"It's rather late, and people should be asleep. Lack of sleep is damaging to humans, you shouldn't have tried this, Akuma." The lady raised a hand and continued, "My name is Cloud Nine, General of the Black Order, the only woman alive who has achieved over one hundred percent synchronization with Innocence. My role is to find others who can synchronize with Innocence, as well as to rid the world of the Akuma. You, who dare attack my home and beloved students, I won't forgive you. Innocence Activate!"

The blinding light that suddenly erupted from the woman caused everyone to throw their hands over their eyes. The light spread out over the area, covering everything in white. The pure feeling of Innocence in use washed over all the Exorcists, unintentionally making them feel the difference between themselves and a General. The light reached out to the Akuma and ensnarled it. The Akuma let out a piercing scream as the light began to break down it's body matter.

When the light faded away, the Akuma was gone. Only the Innocence remained on the ground, it's glow soft and gentle, nothing compared to the blinding light that had been a General's Innocence. Cloud walked forward and picked up the Innocence, and then she turned to Allen, her eyes taking over his white hair and the pentacle on his forehead.

"You are Allen Walker, are you not? The one who received the unnatural welcome to the Black Order?"

Allen nodded as his Innocence deactivated and took the form of a regular-shaped hand. The Exorcists watched, unsure how one of the Generals would react to a cursed Exorcist. Cloud looked at Allen for a few more seconds, before holding a hand out.

"My name is Cloud Nine, General, nice to meet you." There was tenderness in her eyes, free of contempt or hostility.

"Allen…Allen Walker, the pleasure was mine," Allen answered as he shook her hand. Cloud smiled at him, and it lit up her face, causing her to appear kind and not at all intimidating despite her status as a General and the burn scars that covered half her face. If anything, she almost unconsciously had the aura of being an elder sister or even a mother. Allen couldn't help liking her instantly, but even he noticed that there was sadness in her eyes, and her next words confirmed at.

"Do you know where my student's body now rests? I would like to see him, before he gets cremated or cut apart to be examined for clues because of his role in your welcome."

**Town**

There was no sign of the Noah among the rubble, he could have been blown to bits by the bullets Reever had used, but they kept on looking. In the end, the man was a Noah; his remains should be examined.

"Supervisor, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Komui smiled, "Great job, Reever. How did you know?"

"Bookman actually contacted me, saying he was going to return and I decided to come because…well…" Reever paused, and suddenly felt very awkward; his supervisor was going to laugh about this. He could feel it, could expect Komui to throw his head back and start laughing any second now…

"Cared enough?" Komui suggested, and his smile never faded, "Thank you, Reever." That said, he turned away to address the Finders, "Lead the injured back onto the train first, the rest of you, let's help rebuild this town and calm the citizens down. We must try to restore order in here as quickly as possible."

"Wonderful! Well done, Komui, as always," Everyone turned to the source of the mocking applause.

"You-you're…" Komui stammered.

"How rude of your underling to not to greet me first, my suit is all dirty now," Alfredo chided, combing his hands through his dark hair. His handsome face was spotless.

BOOM! BOOM!

Reever had fired two more bullets again, but they never hit their target. Two more shadow creatures shot upwards and swallowed the bullets whole, before dropping back to the floor.

"A useless human, so barbaric," Alfredo muttered in disgust. "You've got a very smart brain that could calculate numbers and understand stimulations, but I bet you don't understand the art of killing. Let me teach you," Alfredo snapped his fingers.

From the shadows an even larger shape rose, rearing what appeared to be its ugly head into the air. Before any of them could react, the new creature dove forward to one of the Finders, who quickly lost his head.

"Ren!" Komui screamed.

The black creature rose, from between its hideous fangs Ren's young face stared back at them, his eyes opened wide. One of the Finders couldn't take it anymore, he turned and ran. Alfredo smiled and snapped his fingers again.

Four smaller black creatures rose and attacked. The Finder collapsed like a broken toy, and the creatures began to devour him. They tore off the skin, and organs spewed out to the floor.

The remaining Finders and the civilians were speechless, they clung onto the pale-faced Komui. Alfredo didn't appear to notice.

"Don't move, Wenhamm, calm scientists are no fun, you don't show emotion do you? There's no fun in killing a calm, grown up man. You won't scream, or cry, or beg. That's not amusing, why can't you learn to be cute like those young Finders?"

"You…" for those that knew Reever, they would have been shocked at the enraged tone the man was now using, but considering the situation it was understandable. "You sick bastard…I'm going to really try killing you now."

"Oh really?" The Noah smiled, "You're going to, quote, _try killing_? You did earlier, and you failed. Fine, try it again, but I'm not going to make it easy for you." He flicked his wrist, and the hungry shadow creatures rose again.

"Kill him"

The shadow creatures launched forward at Reever, who managed to fire several bullets at them, but even his impressive skill could not stop the Noah or his vicious pets. A few of the smaller monsters managed to land on him, and they quickly got to work.

"Reever!" Komui screamed, as the shadowy monsters made a noise akin to devouring flesh.

Reever roared in rage and began tearing them off, leaving bloody red welts in his skin. He threw the monsters as hard as he can, be it against the walls or floors, and they made sick splattering sounds as the black creatures explode upon impact. The civilians let our more cries of horror.

And Alfredo was laughing.

Finally, Reever tore the last monster off him. He stood there, panting and bleeding, but very much alive. Alfredo smiled maliciously.

"Amazing, you survived. I guess I really have underestimated those of the Black Order." The Noah raised a hand, but suddenly he paused. For a split second his facial expression turned sour, before it returned to its earlier mocking calm. "Ah, forgive me for spacing out back there, I just received some sad news."

"What is it?" Komui asked suspiciously.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, its good news for you," Alfredo sighed. "You see, while the Akuma here were attacking you and your groupies, I sent another Akuma to the Black Order Tower, Level One, true, but he had some adjustments made so that the Exorcists won't defeat him so easily. That, and he was formerly of the Black Order."

"What?!"

"What's the matter, worried about your pretty little sister? Don't worry, I just got news that she's alive. All the Exorcists are, in fact." He sighed again, "The attack really did fail, the Akuma was destroyed, I guess I should have sent in more experienced Akuma instead, but oh well. That Tiki is going to have a good laugh about this, so I might as well deal with him first. I shall take my leave now."

In front of everyone's eyes, Alfredo began to sink into his own shadow. Reever raised his weapon, but Alfredo smoothly cut in "Don't even think about following me, you underling. As for you, Komui, I will be seeing you again in the near future. Hopefully by then you will remember who I am, it makes everything more interesting. When the Earl takes over the world, you will become my great sacrifice."

Komui blinked, and then gathered himself back together, "Reever! Shoot him!" The man tried to obey his Supervisor, but he abruptly stopped. Suddenly, the wounds on his arms became very apparent, the result of those shadow creatures' hunger. He fell to his knees.

"Reever!"

"This makes us even, human. No grudges meant, Komui, farewell," Alfredo's laughter echoed even after he sank completely into his own shadow. As soon as he was gone, Reever allowed his human weakness to show. Tired, exhausted, and injured, he collapsed completely.

"Reever!" Komui ran forward and knelt by the fallen man, Reever's eyes were closed. Komui reached out to touch him, but he felt something foreign right away, and drew his hand back. A red coating now covered Komui's hand, and he knew his subordinate was losing a dangerous amount of blood.

"Reever! Hang on!" Komui turned the man's face over, it was ghastly pale, and concentrated in pain. The Supervisor trembled, "Reever, please, hang on! I beg you, please hang on!"

The Finders who could still move freely hurried out, moving their comrades and contacting Headquarters. None of them disturbed Komui or Reever, they contacted for help without orders.

At a good distance away, perched on the very tip of a tower, Rhode sat there chewing a wad of gum. Footsteps alerted her to another's presence, and she grinned, "Found anyone of interest?"

"Yes," The man smiled, showing a set of pearly white teeth worthy of a politican or businessman. "I found someone of interest, a former friend of mine, a pity he doesn't remember me." He looked at the sky above them, they almost looked the same as they had years ago.

"Komui Lee, my dear protégé, it's been so long."

_Alfredo smiled at the surprised look on Komui's face. "Hello Komui, you should rejoice at the success of this experiment." _

"_This is incredible!" Komui exclaimed "How did you…wow. I can't believe this! I thought that we had exhausted all our resources." _

"_I am a stark believer that money can buy anything, including success and accomplishment," Alfredo gestured to the table. "I knew you wanted this equipment for years, but didn't want to ask for it. So it's my little present for you." _

"_There isn't any special occasion, are you sure…?" _

"_Look, is this the correct brand?" _

"_This one is better then the one I wanted! But it's so expensive…! Thank you!" The potential scientist hugged the Noah happily. Alfredo laughed as he patted the younger boy's head. He gazed out the window to the night sky, twinkling with stars, and continued to smile. _

"_Anything for my dear protégé, right?" _

**I swear, that came out of nowhere, but I might as well throw something interesting on the Reever and Komui pairing as well. Hum, this Komui here contrasts with last chapter's parallel with Komui in the manga. Anyways, OC-hating Noah is here, as the voters earlier in the story have shown support to. I've planned for similar scenes since the very beginning, as Bookman was already trying to deal with a serial killer, who Lavi guessed in the last chapter was working with a Noah. The mysterious gray matter at the tunnel is also explained here. Alfredo's 'pets' consumed the dirt to make the tunnel, hence why there were no piles of dirt left behind. When the 'pets' die, they shrivel up and turn gray, the stuff Kanda found by the tunnels. **

**All the Exorcists here are mentioned in the manga, except….well, we all know their little 'role' in the manga. I plan to expand on them. Oh, the Finder here who turned into an Akuma is one of the people Alfredo has been networking with, just in case you didn't catch that.**

**By the way, notice Allen's words to the Akuma, 'you filthy clone'. Now, considering what we know about Sethoro and the experiments with the New Child projects, what does that tell you? **


	10. The Introduction of the Arks

**The inconsistencies of the inventions in the D. Gray-Man timeline will be emphasized in this chapter :D Inspiration comes from drama series Heart of Greed **

**Black Order Tower**

Aside from more wreckage done to the forest surrounding the tower, it seemed as if the Akuma attack never happened. Those injured had been sent to the hospital, those who were fine had returned to the Tower. The morning came as if the torment of last night never happened. A few birds chirped, and several insects added their own sounds to the quiet area. Inside the tower, however, the effect was more pronounced. In one of the private rooms, the door flew open and bounced back. Supervisor Komui Lee jumped into the room and started blowing a whistle, waking Lavi up from his sleep.

"Wake up, Lavi!"

Lavi kept his eyes closed, but he grabbed his covers and buried his head underneath. Komui frowned and grab the covers again.

"Lavi! Bookman Apprentice, wake up!"

"What's wrong?" Lavi whined, "It's still early…"

"Order from the Grand Generals!" Komui yelled energetically, "Because we were all so unprepared for that attack last night, the Exorcists are to have more exercise each morning! And you, Lavi, are no exception!"

"I'm of the Bookman line, not of the Exorcists, let me sleep!"

"You're with us and part of the Black Order family, so from this day forth, you'll be joining us in our exercise! Therefore….wake up!" Komui blew a whistle, again, and again. Lavi picked up a book and threw it at the man, or at least somewhere in his direction.

"Get out and let me sleep!"

"No, every single person must be up and awake! Up, up, up!" Whistle, whistle, whistle. The sharp ringing earned Komui a few more books to the head, but eventually Lavi gave in.

Outside, the Exorcists all leaned against a wall, still tired and half asleep. Komui marched forward and saluted Bookman, who was standing calmly at the side, awake and already dignified.

"All Exorcists are dressed and ready to roll!"

"Good," Bookman answered. Komui turned to the Exorcists again, and walked up to the first one closest to him.

"Exorcist No. 1, Sol Galen, look more awake, you're one of the older Exorcists and ought to set a good example to the younger Exorcists!"

"Supervisor…" Sol groaned, "I just fell asleep, haven't even reached dreamland yet. You dragging me up like this will only kill me."

Komui frowned, and moved to the next Exorcist, Gwen Frere; also of the Cloud Nine Unit. The girl let out a whine as Komui clipped her by the ear, "Supervisor…last night kept us all up, can't we put the order in motion tomorrow?"

Komui then looked at Kanda, who happened to be the next in line. The Exorcist opened his eyes and glared at him, "I can train myself fine, Komui." Not wanting to be at the end of Kanda's anger, Komui moved to the next in line, Lavi, who moaned pitifully when Komui pulled him upright by his ear.

"Komui…let me go back and sleep, I had to stay up and record the Akuma event last night…"

That was a good excuse, if only Bookman wasn't also standing there looking awake and fine. Komui looked at the next Exorcist, Allen Walker, who was leaning his head on Lavi's shoulder, half-asleep. Beside him, Linali was nodding her head. The other Exorcists in line also looked similar, so Komui placed the whistle in his mouth and blew it again.

Loudly.

The Exorcists all jerked upright.

"Exorcists, pay attention! On the count of three, I want you all prepared to start jogging outside!"

Further down the line, Miranda's head dropped to Aleister's shoulder, causing the vampire Exorcist to blush.

"Do you all hear me?!" Komui yelled.

"Yes sir!" Chakar suddenly roared, and his shout woke the other Exorcists up again.

In a matter of minutes, everyone was assembled outside of the Tower. It was quiet, and except for a soft glow in the grey clouds, the sky was still dark. Komui blew his whistle again as he looked at the Exorcists. "Everyone, pay more attention!" He looked at the Exorcists, inspecting them carefully, before stepping up to Linali, who had headphones on. He pulled one of them out.

"You think you're here to sing karaoke, eh?!"

"I'll let you hear some songs later," she answered.

"No! You lose concentration if you listen to those songs!" Komui held out his hand, and Linali reluctantly handed her headphones over to him. Komui then moved to Lavi, who had a fan attached on his shirt, allowing fresh air to wash over his face.

"Very cool, eh?!"

"I'll let you borrow it later," he answered.

"No! You have to feel our natural setting here!" Komui held out his hand, and Lavi reluctantly handed his fan over to him. Komui then moved to Allen, who had a sun hat covering his features, and his closed eyes.

"Still tired and planning to sleep, eh?!"

"I'll let you wear it later," he answered.

"No! You have to let the sun give you Vitamin D!" Komui held out his hand, and Allen reluctantly handed his hat over to him. Komui then moved to Kanda, who glared at him. Komui remained unaffected.

"Good job, Kanda! You are most prepared for this exercise, very good!"

Kanda glared, Komui smiled. The Exorcists thought them insane.

Then another Exorcist approached them, and as they watched, said Exorcist was riding a bicycle. The Exorcists stared in disbelief as Suman Dark of General Winters Sokaro Unit rode cheerfully up to them. Komui's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he stared at the scene, before he moved forward.

"Good morning," Suman said.

"Exorcist Suman Dark! How dare you!"

"Huh?"

"That Komui…" Lavi complained to Linali as Komui began ranting to the other Exorcist, "He's abusing his authority here, thinking of us all as people who should listen to his every command…"

"Brother is strange, but I think he's really into this because of…well, you know what happened to Reever."

"Well…fine, but does he have to take it out on us?"

"…and you're riding a bicycle, wearing sunglasses! No!" Komui snatched those items away and pointed at the row of Exorcists behind him. Suman obeyed the silent order, but not without muttering something undeniably rude.

"Let's not start killing each other over this," Cloud Nine walked into the scene, dressed in jogging attire. Aside from a water bottle and her pet monkey, she carried nothing with her. "Komui's really energetic about this exercise, so we will do as he says."

"Yea, you all heard her! Even the General is complimenting me! So, continue doing as I say! Before we run, remember, shoulders back, chest high, remember!" Komui blew the whistle again, before continuing, "Listen up, whoever slacks off, runs an extra five hundred yards!" Lavi choked in disbelief. "Okay, you all get the message?! Let's go then!" Komui blew the whistle again.

Soon the Exorcists were jogging, and despite their complaints earlier, Lavi and Allen were first in line. The two of them were most energetic, poking each other in childish delight before running off, chasing each other as if engaged in a game of tag. Komui, meanwhile, was riding on Suman's bike, wearing his sunglasses, Allen's hat, and had Lavi's fan attached on his own shirt while Linali's headphones dangled by his ears.

"More energy, come on! Run, run, run! Feel the fresh air and warm sunlight!"

Up ahead, Lavi slapped Allen's shoulder lightly before running off. Allen yelped and chased after the redhead before pouncing, catching Lavi's shirt and dragging it behind him. Lavi quickly started complaining, Allen started countering, and the two of them engaged in a brief battle of wits before Komui blew the whistle on them.

"Exorcist Allen Walker and Bookman Apprentice Lavi! What do you two think you're doing?! Fooling around, goofing off, where's your spirit in running? How old are you two anyways?!" Allen pouted before sticking his tongue out at Lavi, whose eyes widened comically as he pointed at himself in disbelief. Komui continued "Stop acting like children and get on with running!"

"That Komui…" Suman complained, "Took all our stuff so that while he's all fine and dandy, we suffer and sweat like slaves!"

"You know the Supervisor," Gwen laughed, obviously in a much better mood than before, "He's not the type who could endure suffering."

"True, true" Linali giggled.

Up ahead, Allen started hopping around, mimicking the childhood view of rabbits. Lavi pointed at him and made a tsking noise, before Komui rode up to them again. "Allen, why are you not running properly? Slacking off? An extra five hundred yards!" At those words the redhead grinned and waved a finger at the younger boy, who stared indignantly at Komui.

"No fair! How come you let the others get away with not running, but accuse me of wrong?!" And he was right; some of the older Exorcists were already trailing behind the group, out of breath.

"Well…they're older then you, and do not have all the energy you young ones should have!" Allen huffed angrily, and Komui noticed something else.

"Hey, where did Exorcist No. 1 Sol Galen of Cloud Nine Unit go? Hey, Sssssoooollll!" Komui turned and rode back to their previous path, except Linali blocked his path.

"I'll go look for him, brother, why don't you continue this exercise?" Without waiting for an answer she ran off, Komui blinked, but decided to listen.

"Alright, people, continue running!"

Meanwhile, Linali soon found Sol sitting under a tree, staring blankly at the sky. She walked forward to him, adopting a commander-like tone, "Sol, you're slacking off and drinking coke! If I was brother, I will be taking it away!" The young man didn't react much, just looked up at her.

"Linali…I'm really conflicted," The seriousness of the tone made her pause. Always someonw to help a friend in need, she sat down beside him.

"What's wrong, Sol? Would you like to talk to me about it?"

"I met this girl…"

"You met a girl?" Linali knew Sol well enough that by 'this girl', he also meant potential interest, "What's she like? Where did you meet?"

"After I got back from my last mission," Sol answered. "It was a failure, and I was unhappy, so like most people I tried to find something to occupy my time. I went golfing in a nearby golf course, and there I saw this beautiful girl. At first, it was just admiration of her looks, every time I went there I would look for her, but she wasn't there all the time. Nor did I once ever speak to her, she probably never noticed me."

"So your recent interest in golfing was due to this girl?" Linali asked.

"Yes"

_Sol swung his club again, the ball bounced in the grass feebly. The Exorcist shook his head in disappointment, but another voice soon drew his attention. _

"_Who taught you to golf like that?" He turned around to see the girl standing behind him. She truly was beautiful, and her voice wasn't offending. Sol knew the girl could teach him, he had seen her skills. "If you stand like that, you'll easily injure yourself. Here," she walked up to him and laid her hand on top of his. Nothing showed on her face, but something inside Sol made a leap at their contact. _

"_Fingers like this…and your legs apart like this," her touch was gentle, but Sol felt as if they contained an electric current. When she stepped back, Sol quickly missed her warmth, but he took a swing with the golf club. The ball flew across the field and into the hole. The girl smiled and clapped her hands, and Sol, grinning, bowed playfully to her. _

"So, that girl was good at golf," Linali smiled, "What else?"

"We not only liked to golf," Sol continued, "We shared many common interests as well. The most random subjects could have us talking for hours. We were always laughing and joking, every time I was with her, life was perfect. I could forget about all my troubles and insecurities, about the Earl and the Akuma, and she herself admitted she was happy with me. We were _always_ happy whenever we got together. I knew this wouldn't be a one time thing, but…I always felt as if I wasn't that important to her. Aside from knowing her first name was Tina, she never told me her last name, what her family is like, where she lives, why she always wore a hat when outside, and why she dislikes going to crowded places."

"Acting mysterious and keeping secrets?" Linali frowned, "Unless she's also from the Black Order, that shouldn't happen…could she have just thought you two were friends?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything. It's also usually because of those reasons that we argue many times as well."

"_I don't understand" The girl, Tina, said "Why do we always argue over such trivial things?" _

_Sol looked at her "I don't think its trivia, I've known you for a while now, yet I know close to nothing about you. I don't know your phone number, where you live, if you don't contact me I don't know when I'll ever see you. Even your name, Tina, I don't even know if it's true." _

"_Even if I told you all of that," Tina countered, "You won't know if it's true or not. That's how the world works, nothing is one hundred percent certain. As long as we're happy in our times together, it's fine." _

"_I really don't feel as if we are really together," Sol said, "I feel like…this is not even a proper relationship." At those words, a hurt look crossed over Tina's beautiful face, and Sol instantly regretted it. _

"_Sorry," he apologized, taking her hand, "I promise you, I won't bring that up again, I truly do love you, so I won't make you unhappy." Tina stared at his honest face and knew that his words were true. Making a decision, she tugged his hand. _

"_Come with me," she said, and led him to a magazine stand. Her eyes glanced over the glossy covers quickly, as if she knew exactly which one she was looking for. Finally, she picked one up and paid for it, before handling the magazine to Sol. He looked at the cover: _

_HOSTILE TAKEOVER OF CIG INVESTMENT GROUP – GILBERT ARKS STRIKES AGAIN_

_The cover displayed a large photo of a weeping group of people, while another group dressed in expensive business suits walked out of a door. Sol was no businessman and didn't have much knowledge about the rise and fall of enterprises, but he did know of the ruthless - at least in business - Arks company, headed by a man named Gilbert. The Exorcist stared at the cover, unsure of how the business world connected with them, so he turned back at Tina, "What's this about?" _

"_Look at the picture of the lady by the side of Gilbert Arks," Sol did so, and Tina continued, "Don't you think his wife looks like me?" _

_Sure enough, the photo displayed a young woman with long dark hair and Tina's features. Sol stared at it in shock, before looking up at his new girlfriend. Tina pulled her hair out of her ponytail and finally removed her hat. Her sleek dark hair framed her face, an exact replica of the wife of Gilbert Arks. _

"What?!" Linali sprang to her feet, "You fell in love with the wife of Gilbert Arks?! Don't you know how rich the Arks family is, or how vicious the three sons are? There are rumours that they, along with their three different biological mothers, played a role in their father's death, so that the sons could fight over the money left behind in the man's will! Even when all that fuss died down a few years ago, the sons continued to make headlines due to their successes and rumoured under-the-table dealings! Gilbert Arks is infamous for his way of ruining his business competitors, if he finds out you're having an affair with his wife, he could have you killed!"

"It's really strange," Sol said wistfully, ignoring Linali's shock, "When I found the truth about her identity, not only was I not mad at her, I felt the need to protect her."

Linali slapped her forehead, before turning back to her fellow Exorcist, "She has a husband already! She doesn't need your protection!"

"You don't understand, Linali, her husband doesn't just have her as a lover, he has many of them. There is no love between them any more, sometimes, when her husband's in a foul mood, he'll yell at her all the time. What's more, her husband keeps comparing her to his _brother's_ wife. Tina's really in a bad situation."

Linali ran her fingers through her hair and tried to talk some sense into the man in front of her, "Sol, listen to me, this is like a large gaping hole, if you step into it, you might not be able to ever get out!"

"Tina is already talking about divorce with him," Sol continued, "I'm serious about this relationship, I won't let her go."

"That's not the point!" Linali cried, "As long as she's not divorced, she is still someone's wife! If you two really want to be serious, can't you wait until everything's settled and she's legally divorced?"

"I'll try, but Linali, please don't tell anyone. I don't even know why I told you all this, but it no doubt means I trust you. So please, don't make me feel as if it was a mistake." Linali reluctantly nodded, and Sol let out a breath of relief. Then he remembered, "Ah…I was supposed to be jogging, right?"

"Yes!" Linali grabbed Sol and dragged him up to his feet, "Let's go, before the others start to suspect something!" The two hurried forward and finally caught up with the others. Komui burst out into tears when he saw Linali holding onto Sol's hands, and after some yelling, crying, and the Exorcists snickering, Linali kicked her brother away before proceeding with the jog. Once it was finished, everyone separated to do their own thing.

Well, except Allen and Kanda, who Komui immediately summoned them to his office.

Later, when Lavi found out from Linali that the two were assigned on a mission in Italy to retrieve Innocence, he choked.

"Yu-chan and Bean sprout?!"

"Bean sprout?" Linali repeated.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Yesterday, after we took Allen back to Headquarters to be properly examined, he interfered in a potential fight between Yu-chan and the Finders. Yu-chan called him bean sprout, and that's what he's been labelling Allen as." He looked at Linali, and noticed the stack of magazines she was carrying "Hey, what's with all the magazines?"

"It's nothi…"

"They're all old and even expired, hey, is that one of Gilbert Arks?" Lavi skimmed over the magazine covers, "These magazines are all business related, aren't they? I didn't know you read them, Gilbert Arks takes over another company…buyout…hostile takeovers…that guy's all over the news, and so are his former step brothers."

"Bookman as the recorder of history, do you even record him as well?" Linali asked. She needed to research about Gilbert Arks, now that Sol had told her about his affair with the man's wife.

"Not really, but I'm aware of his existence," Lavi nodded. "His father had three sons with three different mothers. Gilbert was the oldest, and ever since he was old enough to help in his father's business he's been drawing attention. Same goes to his step brothers, they too joined in the business. But then there were several scandals and rumours in the family, causing it to eventually fall apart. There are also rumours that the sons played a role in their father's death so that they could fight over the money. The civil case was closed several years ago, the sons all received equal shares of their father's money, and then they all split. Only Gilbert kept the name Arks, the other two switched to their mother's names. Don't know about the adopted children, though."

Linali looked up, "Adopted children?"

"Aside from his three sons, there were other children taken into the Arks family. Apparently the father took them in because he loved children, and also because he wanted children who wouldn't give him the headaches caused due to their different mothers and the sibling rivalry. There were also children who were financially supported by him, even though he technically has no connection to them. Those children were mostly kept out of the public eye though; since most of them do not live in the Arks household, not much is known about them."

"What are you two talking about?" Komui suddenly popped up between them, causing both to jump.

"Brother! What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on how my sister is doing!" Komui pouted.

"Don't you have work to do?" Lavi asked.

"Why do you two wish me to be gone so quickly?" His eyes widened considerably, "Could it be…you think I'm a third wheel?! Liiinnnnaaaalllliii!! Were you so upset I thought you were with Sol because you were actually with Lavi?!"

"WHAT?!" Lavi yelled.

"Brother!" Linali flushed, "It's not like that! Jeez…go sit in your corner and think about this for a bit!" A swift kick sent Komui into the wall before he slid down. He recovered at an amazing rate though, and stood up quickly.

"Alright, alright, now….oh, did I make you drop all those magazines?"

Indeed, Linali's magazines were all spilled out on the floor. The three of them knelt down and began picking the magazines up, and half way through, Linali looked up at Komui, "Brother? Are you planning to visit Reever?"

Komui paused, and a faint smile passed his features, "Can never hide anything from you, right? Yes, I plan to, his condition is already stable enough, and we will be transporting him to the closest hospital here, as opposed to leaving him out in that town."

"Hum…." Linali paused, and randomly picked up one of her magazines, "it's not much, but you might as well give him something to read." Komui smiled and took it, before heading out of the Tower.

**An area of darkness, lit up by floating candles and grinning jack-o-lanterns**

"You fail, Alfredo," Tiki smirked as said man came into the room. Alfredo's eyes narrowed as he looked at the other man.

"Watch your tongue, Tiki," He spat. "Don't forget who you're talking to."

"Thought getting Allen would be so easy? You must have a superiority complex, you fool…"

"Stop arguing!" Rhode snapped as she walked in. As soon as they saw her, the two men stopped, but there was obvious dislike in their eyes. The younger girl looked at them, "Can't you two ever get along? I don't understand why you two hate each other anyways! We're both the children of Noah, we're all family! Why do we have to keep fighting?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tiki sneered, "He doesn't know what family is, he's never got along with his human family, who gave birth to him and raised him, how can he belong in _our_ family?"

"Unlike you, Tiki, I do not associate too closely with those filthy humans."

"Can you two _please_ stop arguing?"

"Fine," Tiki answered as he folded his arms. As much as he disliked Alfredo, and vice-versa, both of them cared about Rhode enough to hold it back for a while. Once the First Child moved away and out of earshot, the squabble continued.

"I fail to see why you insist on protecting that freak," Alfredo stated.

"I fail to see why you insist on making his life miserable," Tiki countered.

"Simple, he has Innocence, and by instinct Noahs hate Innocence."

"True, but by now people control their instincts. We are not in the primitive times where instincts overrule the mind, you of all people should know that, _scientist_."

"And you will do well to remember that, Tiki. I think on a higher level then you and your ragtag group of humans do."

"Keep them out of this, Alfredo."

"Did I hit a sensitive spot? At least the humans I am in contact with are all those with brains."

"What are you…"

"They're fighting again!"

"As usual."

The arrival of two new voices stopped the argument, and the two men turned to see the Twins standing there, guns dangling from their hands. Their crazy hair and outfit contrasted sharply with the men's suits. Jasdebi **(1)**, it seems, couldn't break their habit of barging in at the most untimely moments. Well, untimely for the arguing Noahs, anyone else will beg to differ. The Twins continued to talk:

"Alfredo, after he's done with Skin the Earl wishes to see you."

"About what?"

"Hee! You can't expect us to ask!" Jasdero exclaimed.

"He was laughing…" Debitto began.

"But he looked extremely angry too!" Jasdero finished.

"…Angry?"

"Yup!"

"We think he might be mad at you for releasing the Akuma specimen out too soon."

"I thought that project was deemed a failure?" Tiki asked.

"_You_ thought it was a failure," Alfredo sneered, "The Earl hasn't given up on it yet. I may not like the New Child Projects, but if asked to do it, I _will_ make it work. Now if you'll excuse me," The man walked off, leaving Tiki alone with the Twins, as he prepared to deal with the Earl.

**Restaurant**

"Why did you call me out so urgently?" Sol asked as he approached Tina. At his arrival Tina gestured to the chair beside her, the gesture was tensed, it was obvious she was nervous or afraid.

"Sit down quickly," Tina answered. Sol did so, and Tina quickly held something out to him: an envelope "I've just received this."

"What is…" Sol opened it, and froze. From inside the envelope several photos peeked out. He took them them out quickly, hoping that weren't what he thought they were. His hopes were in vain, the photos clearly showed him and Tina in rather intimate embraces. Judging from the angle, it wasn't from a distance typical of stalkers like private detectives or reporters. If anything, they were..."These photos were taken with my personal camera, didn't we lose it some time ago?"

"Someone found it and is now blackmailing me with it! They're demanding seventy thousand dollars, if we don't give it to them they plan to send these photos to every newspaper and magazine company!"

"Seventy thousand? For photos? That's pushing it."

"You _know_ that it is almost the equivalent value! These photos are enough to scandalize the whole country! Probably not just that either! The Arks family has many international businesses and is quite well-known, people will recognize me! But that's not the biggest problem!"

Sol had never seen Tina like this; she appeared to be close to tears, "I can't let _him_ see these photos! He can never know that I've betrayed him! Or don't even speak of divorce; he'll never let me go away so easily! And what of my mother? She's old already, and the only family I have left! She depends heavily on us to be financially secured; he'll ruin that if he sees these photos!" A passing by waiter glanced at her, but with her hat and hair tied back, he didn't appear to recognize who the crying young woman was. Tina's body trembled, and though she succeeded in keeping her voice volume low the pitch of it showed how much turmoil she was in. "Ever since I've gotten together with you, I've always been returning home late, it already upsets him deeply! He cut off all my credit cards, took back all my jewels, even if I sell all my possessions, it will never reach that seventy thousand! I need to have those photos back, but I don't have money!_ I don't have money_!"

Seeing her distressed state, Sol embraced her tenderly. As she sobbed at his shoulder, he comforted her.

"Don't worry, don't cry, that seventy thousand…I'll find it, somehow."

Easier said then done.

The Black Order did not pay their Exorcists, Sol himself had no idea how he was going to get that money. When he returned to the Black Order, he met someone he really did not want to see at the moment: Reever, his uncle. What was more, he was with Lavi, who greeted Sol way too energetically.

"Hello, Sol! How have you been?"

"I'm…I'm fine."

"Ya don't sound like it, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine!"

"Alright, no need to shout!" Lavi dramatized Sol's volume by clutching his ears, Sol frowned.

"Lavi, I'm not in a good mood at the moment, where's Linali?"

The sharpness of his tone was evident, but Lavi didn't take it seriously. "Shouting and letting your…"

"Lavi, _where is Linali_?!"

"Sol, what is wrong with you?" His uncle asked, Sol ignored him, the Exorcist's eyes were only fixed on Lavi.

"She's…she's talking with Jeryy," Lavi finally answered, startled by the sharp tone. Sol took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Lavi," The older boy walked off, Lavi and Reever looking after him. Sol wasn't exactly famous for his temper, but his outbursts tend to be triggered by the smallest things. When that happened, he either retreated to his room, or take it out on everyone around him, and even then he might not admit what was wrong. It often gave the mistaken impression that he was as grouchy as Kanda or as arrogant as General Cross. As it was, Reever shook his head.

"Did I spoil him too much in the past? My Exorcist nephew…"

"Ah, who knows, maybe he really is in a bad mood at the moment…" Lavi trailed off as well.

"Yea, I'll…I'll go help the Black Order accountants now, they said something about needing larger budgets this year, and with Kanda being sent out today…damages tend to increase."

"That's why you sent him to a ghost town, didn't you?" Lavi asked, "Though sending him with Allen…"

"We need to see the recruit's skill, and considering his suspicious background, we need to have someone who could keep him in check."

"In other words, someone like Kanda." Further conversation was interrupted by Lavi's golem calling him. Reever waved goodbye before heading to the accounting department, and Lavi picked up, "Hello?"

"_Lavi, is my uncle still there_?"

"No, he left already, still thinks he spoiled you, _Exorcist nephew_." Lavi regretted the cruel tone as soon as the words left his lips, he sounded hostile, that was not in the personality of Lavi. There was a sharp breath on the other line, but before Lavi could apologize, the line went dead. Lavi stared at the golem for a while, wondering whether he should persist on an apology.

_But he was the one in a bad mood and acting rude…_

Once again, the golem interrupted further thought when it rang. Forgetting his earlier hostility, Lavi picked up instantly.

"Sol, I'm sorry…"

"_Apologizing like a love struck school girl, and here I thought it was this Kanda you were eyeing_"

Lavi's eyes widened, he stared at his golem in shock and terror before whirling around, checking whether anyone was listening. No one was, but he was still in the corridors, so he quickly grabbed the golem and ran to one of the abandoned rooms. Once he slammed the door shut, he turned back to his golem.

"You…how did you get…?"

"_Remember that night when you got drunk? Your golem was with you when it got destroyed, remember? I destroyed it, actually, but when that Akuma child returned it to you, remember how most of the pieces were intact? I did my own research on it so that not only would I be able to fix in, but in time, enable myself to reach you through it. Obviously, I was successful._"

"Tiki…"

"_Unless you want us to see face to face often, you should be grateful I've limited myself to contacting you via golem. Of course, if you wish to actually see me again, that could be easily arranged._"

"No!" Lavi nearly shouted, and clamped his hands over his mouth. He looked around, reminding himself that he was currently alone. Still, walls have ears, and Lavi hoped the sound of his voice didn't reach anyone's ears.

"_I can already picture you looking around, trying to comfort yourself in the fact that nobody can hear you. While you do that, I am completely at ease enjoying some good wine. Alcohol is making me remember how I met you, you were very warm Lavi. It was then you mentioned your fellow Exorcists to me, in case you didn't remember. I was tempted to just deal with the Exorcists right there, but having you in my arms was distracting enough._"

"Stop it"

"_As you wish, speaking of 'that night', what of 'last night'? I hope Allen wasn't injured._"

"He wasn't, you don't have to worry about him," Lavi answered coldly. "He won't be getting hurt that easily now, the Tower now has a General living in it's walls. A direct attack like yesterday will no longer be a threat." Lavi didn't bring up the fact that Allen had been sent on a mission with Kanda, knowing Kanda's uncaring attitude, Allen might get himself injured on the mission.

"_I see, well then, have you found out the mastermind behind the event now?_"

"The Supervisor told us about the Noah of Consumption already," Lavi answered, "And he is related to the serial killer loose in the town nearby the one Allen was found in, correct?"

"_Good job, to know that there are two people involved in those murders, and not just one like most people would assume. When you find out who exactly this Noah is, it will only confirm that the man wasn't even in town during those murders. The easiest and hardest way to find him would be to look at the targets he contacted. That's your piece of the puzzle today. Good luck with it, Lavi._"

And the line went dead.

**Hospital**

The nurse was nice. She was polite and treated his wounds tenderly. She was also very strict, and wouldn't let him move an inch away from the bed. Reever didn't mind that much; it was rare for scientists of the Black Order to ever be allowed to stay still without stretching their brains to the limit.

Still, just staying in bed could get boring very easily, not to mention lonely when your nurse didn't bother speaking much to you after the first few seconds.

So when Komui came into the room, life seemed to sweep in. The Supervisor smiled, "Hello Reever."

"Supervisor…"

"How are you feeling? Do your wounds still hurt?"

"They're fine…"

"Are you hungry?"

"I ate some food earlier."

"What were you doing before I came in?"

"Counting cracks on the ceiling"

"You wanted to?"

"No"

"I guess you were bored"

"I was"

Falling back to the old pattern was easy, with Komui making a few rather obvious and random statements while Reever tried to counter logically and normally. For a while, they could both forget that they were now in the hospital, and that Reever nearly died due to his wounds from a Noah. Sometime during their talk, Komui remembered Linali's little pass time for the injured man.

"Here ya go, Reever! A gift from my precious sister, in times when you feel bored, just read this magazine!"

"…this is a business magazine, are you sure Linali brought this with me in mind?"

"Well, she did give it to me at the last minute, but…IT'S A GIFT FROM MY PRECIOUS SISTER AND YOU SHOULD FEEL HONOUED TO HAVE RECEIVED IT!!"

"This is a hospital Supervisor!"

"Oh right, oh right, whoops, sorry"

Reever took the magazine and flipped through it, he paused suddenly, as if struck by a sudden thought. "Supervisor…"

"Hum?"

"Last night…when the Noah attacked us…his words clearly says he knew you, what…what was your history with him?"

Komui's happy eyes disappeared as light suddenly flashed over his glasses, hiding them, his 'windows to the soul'. Lips turned into a flat, thin line, instantly giving him a blank look. Komui folded his arms, "I don't know."

Reever stared, "You don't…?"

"More precisely, I don't remember," There was a short silence as Reever stared, obviously waiting for further explanation. Eventually Komui continued, "My past after Linali was taken away is a blank. I don't remember anything, as if nothing ever happened afterwards until the day Bookman and General Tiedoll took me in and helped me into the Black Order."

"You don't remember anything at all? Nothing at all?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes"

"I remember hatred," Komui's words were soft, but there was something beneath that tone, "I remember an intense hatred, I remember a fury so wrathful it consumed me and made my blood boil. At the same time, I remember a sharp regret, regret for something that I cannot remember. Regret that nearly drove me into insanity until the Black Order found me. At the same time, for that moment, I remember wanting to laugh hysterically. I remember thinking that it was funny…for some strange reason that I can't remember till this day." Komui allowed his eyes to become visible once more, but there was a shadow over them still.

"Do you find that odd? I do too, but at the same time, I know I don't want to remember. Something tells me that I am not forgetting, but am suppressing my memories. If that is the case, then I will probably be better off not knowing."

Reever nodded, though Komui didn't say it, he knew his Supervisor wanted the conversation to end. At the same time, Reever felt as if Komui had actually graced him with something, as if his Supervisor had shared a secret with him. Now that Reever thought about, Komui's life before joining the Black Order was rather vague. The files didn't say much, only that Komui had proven himself in the world of Science before Bookman and General Tiedoll helped him in. Like Komui said, it might as well be a blank. Not even Linali knew what happened during the time of their separation.

Reever, however, could guess who did.

Because when Komui left, Reever looked through the magazine again. Business magazines did not concern him, and sometimes he did not understand the terms used to describe stocks, investments, and other things. But halfway through, he stopped at the full-length pictures of the Arks family, each detailing the exploits of the three sons after their legal battle regarding their father's will.

Gilbert Arks, the oldest, was becoming vicious in the business world.

Harry Pinefresh, the youngest, was becoming known as one of the youngest owners of an international corporation.

_Alfredo Roswell, the middle, was contributing to ground breaking discoveries in the world of science. _

The photo of the man was recognizable as the same person who killed several Finders and nearly did the same to Reever. Alfredo was smiling in the photo, gaze superior and confident, the exact way he had been smiling as he faced Komui and the Finders when Reever came in. The only difference in this photo was that the man lacked the crucifixes on his forehead, and the eyes were not the gold of a Noah. Otherwise, the expensive suit, the almost mocking smile, and the arrogance pouring out of the man's attitude, was all the same.

And this man, Reever thought, was probably the one person who would know Komui's past, something that Komui himself didn't know.

**(1) I really have to ask, is this character male of female? The anime indicated male, but in one of the title pages of the manga they were described as 'sisters'…**

**The reviews have been decreasing in number again :( Sarewuh guessed correctly when she said I need a certain number of reviews**** for EACH CHAPTER before continuing. Is everyone away for the summer, or are you guys just not interested anymore? I'm aware this story has a good amount of reviews, but I look at reviews PER chapter, so if there's sudden decreases again, I assume people have lost interest. I'm not the only one, its one of the tips I received from fellow writers - gradual lack of reviews might mean your readers are losing interest **


	11. The Scapegoats Part 1

**Student Loans approved! The government is leading me 10,880 for my university tuition!! YES!!**

"Seventy thousand dollars?!" Linali repeated in disbelief as Sol ran frustrated fingers through his hair.

"Yes, those photos were taken in a hotel and it shows Tina and I in rather intimate embraces, so I have to get them back."

"You said you'll try to wait until AFTER she gets a divorce before you start anything!"

"It's my own fault…how could I have lost that camera in the first place?"

"Sol, are you even listening to me?!"

"I've already been looking at all my savings and the friends I've made in previous missions, there's no way I can have that amount of money. If I don't have the money, the whole _world_ will see the photos."

Sol was in trouble and he knew it, it was going to be impossible for him to pay for the photos. Racking his brains and coming up with nothing, he had turned to the sole person who knew about his current problems in hopes that she could come up with something. Now, he watched as Linali ran fingers through her long hair, trying desperately to come up with a solution to this new problem, "Sol, why don't we tell someone about this? We can ask my brother, he has authority, he could give you the money."

"Linali, your brother _does_ have a sense of honour, and what's more he's always watched by someone. To tell him, you might as well tell the whole tower."

"Then what can we do? We already can't tell so many people!"

"I…I don't know, I really don't have any idea."

"Sol, answer me honestly," Linali said, "Are you really serious about this Tina?"

"Yes," Sol answered quickly and without a sign of hesitation. "Aside from my general, I've never been so emotional over a female, only she could make me feel like this. Tina's really important to me."

"…Very well" Linali resigned herself to her rather un-honourable idea, "As assistant to my brother, I also know that among the accountants of the Black Order, they've long since established a standard procedure of setting aside a certain amount of money every time Kanda goes out on a mission. It is because they _know_ that damages tend to increase, and they need money to fix and cover everything up. They've set the amount again ever since they heard Kanda received another mission today, but what they don't know is that he's been sent on a ghost town, the damages he will cause doesn't need to be paid for. We can take the money from there."

"We can't do that," Sol countered, but his voice was soft. "That's…that's not even legal. If someone finds out, the consequences will be terrible."

"That's when the favouritism over us Exorcists can be manipulated," Linali reassured him softly. "No matter what we do, as Exorcists, there are many things we can get away with. The superiors won't dare do much to us, they're afraid we will stop fighting for their cause. Besides, the accountants are not that connected to the rest of the tower, and as long as nobody asks or checks, no one will ever know that the money was taken. Right now, we need to fix your problem, everything else, such as money, is secondary."

"I don't want to drag you down with me," Sol pointed out despairingly.

"Then promise me this, that you won't mess up with Tina."

"Once she's divorced, I can properly get into a relationship with her. I am fairly confident by now we will marry, and I will tell her everything about the Black Order."

"Then we must get the photos back," Linali's voice was determined, "Otherwise, once you marry, people will look at her unfavourably. They will see her as a wife with affairs, the Black Tower is very much religion based, and the people will discriminate and hate her. We must get those photos back so that the Black Order will see her in a more favourable light." Sol looked at her like she was an angel, and Linali's next words sealed it for him.

"That seventy thousand, I'll get it for you."

It didn't take long for Linali to act on her words. The two of them went into the town, and after some work, Linali managed to take seventy thousand in _cash_ from a bank. The whole time, Sol stayed out of sight, only hovering nearby. He was truly regretting what he was doing, he knew that right now, if anyone were to trace where the money had gone, Linali might become the scapegoat instead. As the one doing the work, she was the one that would be blamed and punished. Despite the lack of punishment the Order can give her, they could sure as hell make her life unhappy. Separating her from her brother again was just one of the possibilities.

Linali handed the package to him, "Here's the money, deal with your problem quickly before anyone finds out."

Sol took it gratefully, and he promised himself that no matter what happens, when Linali gets into trouble, he was going to help her.

At another area of the Tower, Lavi watched as Komui entered his vision and was promptly dragged back to his office by several of his scientists. The redhead watched the Chinese man wail and yell something about needing a well deserved break, his arms waving with over exaggerated flair. The scientists restrained him and yelled back, but failed to silence the man. It was an amusing scene, but one that the members of the Black Order had gotten used to. Lavi watched with a grin, but Tiki's words circled his mind.

_The easiest and hardest way to find him would be to look at the targets he contacted. _

And the Noah of Consumption had contacted Komui, Lavi had already asked around, the surviving Finders who had escorted Komui told the Bookman Apprentice that the Noah clearly indicated that he knew Komui, despite the latter's confusion. When Lavi had heard the whole conversation that had taken place, he was eerily reminded of his own situation.

A Noah who, for them, had been willing to spare their life. Like Rhode had done for Linali, and Tiki for him, Alfredo and Komui seemed to share an even deeper relationship, if the Noah's words were to be trusted. But then, why couldn't Komui remember? Komui was never a great actor, and by now they all knew the man displayed his emotions too clearly.

What was going on?

**Arks**** Investment Group Head Office **

The drama of the rich people never faded, especially in regards to current times.

Harry Pinefresh, formerly known as Harry Arks, may technically be recognized as one of the youngest owners of international corporations, but that was connected with several other complications. Though he owned several companies, he was more often then not seen in the Arks Investment Group Head Office, the enterprise that he had grown up in.

Then there was the trouble with his stepbrothers, because Harry Pinefresh was actually not even the child of Arks blood. Mr. Arks Senior and Harry found out at the last moment of Mr. Arks' life that Harry was not his son, that Harry was actually the son of another man named Nepille. That had been more then enough material during the legal battle for the Arks inheritance, with both his elder brothers calling him a bastard child and refusing to acknowledge him as a brother.

Harry was kinder then his two elder brothers during his time with the Arks. After the case, Harry moved back to where his biological father, Mr. Nepille, was. It was actually Harry's choice to only play corporate lawyer in the Arks Investment Group, or they all knew Harry could easily leave and take back charge of his own businesses. His brothers both viewed him with contempt, and both wanted him out, but their father had already acknowledged Harry as his own, and the courts had at least uphold his position in the company.

At least among their business meetings, the brothers often keep personal affairs out of it.

Sometimes, she hates that.

"I agree with Alfredo's idea," Harry's words seemed to crash into the table, and Alfredo clapped.

"Majority rules, meeting adjourned."

"You haven't even properly heard my side," she hissed.

"Like I said, majority rules, there are three of us here, we have two on one side already, and so your idea is dismissed."

"That's not fair," she said, almost coldly. Alfredo turned to her.

"You have no share, no authority, and no proper reason to be on this table, so be quiet."

"What about you?" She countered, "Are you not also without proper rank? You're no longer CEO of this company."

"Shut up!" He stormed forward towards her, "Gilbert, how the hell did you train her? How could you let your underling speak in such a manner? Take her outside to our business meetings, and she'll ruin the rest of us!"

She stood up, her eyes flashing dangerously, Harry interfered "Alfredo, calm down." He turned to the others "I agree with Alfredo's methods, we will do as he plans." He then turned to her, "Your idea is a bit too risky in this area; perhaps we can use it in another project. It's settled now, meeting adjourned."

She glared at Harry, before turning and storming away. Leaving the meeting between the major shareholders and heads of departments, she went to her office and sat down angrily, oh how she wished…no, she squashed that thought. That wouldn't be a good idea, it would be more damage on her side anyways, besides, she wanted to beat Alfredo without resorting to such methods. But to see Harry do that…calmly agree with him without blinking….maybe she was selfish, but she really felt betrayed.

They were together, their relationship was great, but how could he be so impersonal?

A knock, and she called out an 'enter!' A man came in, holding a bouquet of flowers. He went forward to her but stopped at a respectable distance, that or he was somewhat unnerved by her icy gaze. When he spoke his voice was an attempt at cheer, but it fell flat and sounded formal instead. "This was delivered to your office, miss"

"Thank you," the man left, and she stared at the colourful display in close contempt. Her phone rang and she picked up.

"_Like the flowers?_"

"You think a few weeds will make me happy?"

There was a sigh on the other end, "_I'm sorry, but that idea…_"

"Is too risky, so you've told me," She snapped.

"_What can I do to make you forgive me_?"

"Bow down to me and apologize."

She didn't really mean it, but at her words the office door opened again. The youngest son of the Arks family stood there, none of the earlier 'professional cold look' visible. If anything, Harry looked at her tenderly as he approached, before dropping to his knees. She caught him quickly, "You actually thought I was serious?"

"Well, you truly did sound mad at me," Harry smiled. She frowned, but there was no longer any anger in it.

"I still am, you helped that man over me."

"Your idea…"

"Let's not go there, okay?" She asked, then sighed, "How are your brothers?"

"Still in the meeting room"

"Maybe you should go back then, they might be plotting another way to get you kicked out"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I might be, let me cool off for a while, okay?" She smiled, and Harry sighed before he turned and left the office. Once he was out of her office, though, his smile faded.

Harry knew his girlfriend was still angry at him, if there was one word he can use to describe her, it was ambitious. His girlfriend wasn't like him; she viewed power and rank as some of the most important things in the world. She desired money too, but only as a measure of her success. While she has yet to use him and their relationship to her own advantage, he could tell at times that she was tempted. Behind her seemingly sweet eyes, a darkness lurked. He swore at times he saw them gleam like a cat's.

But it was his imagination, right? So he didn't continue with that thought.

Meanwhile, the young woman he had just left behind headed out of her office. Cameras recorded her walking down the hallways towards the lounge, but where she should appear in the lounge, the cameras recorded nothing.

In fact, the woman stepped into an area of darkness, lit with floating candles that reflected off the eyes of several dolls. Her dark suit matched the area, and her sunglasses glinted in the candlelight. Now out of the Arks office, her long hair and pale skin began to gradually darken, matching the colours of her new environment. The newcomer spotted a small figure in front of her and moved forward.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah!" Rhode nearly fell off Lero in her shock. The umbrella began screeching, but the Noahs didn't pay attention to it.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry, sorry," The elder female Noah smiled. Lulubell **(1),** like most of the Noahs, saw Rhode as a young precocious child, precious to all of them. The sight of the First Child lifted her spirits up considerably, more then the flowers she had been given earlier. Yes, that might have eased any tension between her light side and her light side's boyfriend, but the Noah in her was still boiling with anger and resentment. To soothe that side, a talk with Rhode might help. The formerly blond Noah tilted her head curiously as she looked at the First Child, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"Is that a photo?"

"No!"

"Looks like it to me, who's this girl?"

Rhode winced as Lulubell picked up the photo that Linali had taken. The First Child was really grateful that the photo wasn't full length, amongst the Noahs Lulubell was one of the most loyal to the Earl and his ideologies. Rhode wasn't sure if Lulubell could accept seeing Rhode taking photos with Linali, an Exorcist.

"This girl is an Exorcist, since when did you become friends with them?"

Uh oh, she was in trouble, wait….

"Hey, I don't ask about your relationship with Harry, you don't ask about mine! Has he asked you to marry him yet?"

"Rhode!"

"Okay, okay," Rhode laughed. Lulubell chuckled as well, she was right, Rhode never ceased to lift her spirits. However, the mood stopped quickly when Rhode reached over and tugged at Lulubell's sleeve. "Lulubell…please stop trying to go against Alfredo."

She stared at her, "What?"

"Alfredo isn't someone you should mess with, Lulubell, please. Besides, he is family; can't you and Tiki try to get along with him?"

"You know I can't do that, Rhode," Lulubell said quietly. "For you, we try to keep our fights down and our tone civil, but Alfredo isn't helping. He looks down on Allen, humiliated Tiki, and haven't I told you several times of how he once _framed_ me?"

"That was before you two learned the other was a Noah!"

"But it hasn't stopped him, he continues to block my progress and destroy my ambition."

"Lulubell…"

"The Earl is the only one who could get mad at him and show it, I'm aware that the Earl has already 'talked' to him regarding the Akuma specimen being sent out to kill Allen. That goes against the Earl's plans, and Alfredo has been dealt with. He releases his anger out at me in the company, but watch, Rhode, he won't be sitting there for long. He's angered many already, one day it's going to come back and bite him hard." Lulubell turned and walked off, Rhode, staring after her, felt an indescribable sadness swell up in her.

They say Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, and knowing Lulubell's attitude, she would never give up. Though he didn't do it often in front of Rhode or the Earl, Alfredo was always putting Lulubell down, and Rhode knew the young lady had sworn revenge. Throw Tiki into the mix, and the whole thing was a volcano that only remained dormant due to the Earl and Rhode wanting to keep the family together. Still, the restraints were only among Noah circles, outside of that such as in the Arks Investment Group, Lulubell was allowed free reign to pursue her dreams of vengeance.

And knowing both their attitudes, whatever grudge was created outside, would be brought back into the Noah family.

**Restaurant**

Two nights later, Kanda and Allen returned from their mission. To everyone's surprise, Kanda gave Allen his highest recommendation, and what was more, suggested that the Order allow Allen more freedom in his missions. Allen quickly asked to be put on a mission designated to the North, earning Lavi's curiosity. So he and Linali dragged the boy out for food, and to interrogate him without other people interfering. Surprisingly, Allen told them easily why he chose the North; it was where his father figure, Mana, had been buried.

"Does Kanda know?" Linali asked.

"About Mana? No, I just told him I wanted to pay my respects to someone in the North."

"Aw, you should have told Yu-chan! He'll probably understand"

"Why?"

"Well, death and the loss of someone like family, considering he's an Exorcist, is a sentiment we all understand to some degree or another. In fact, for people like Yu, he'll probably know the settlement of at least something personal. I mean, he lives only for the person he's searching for, did you learn that?"

"Yea, he did mention something similar in the mission."

"Sometimes I think it's the only reason he continues living. To find that person, because until then, he refuses to die. At times though, I don't think he even knows who he's searching for…I'm confusing you, am I not?" Allen nodded. Lavi sighed, before catching onto something and whispering, "On another note, you didn't do anything suspicious during your mission or on the return, did ya?"

Allen blinked, answering with a quiet "No…"

"We have someone watching us," Lavi whispered "Actually, I think they're watching you. Don't turn around, it makes it more suspicious, feign ignorance."

"What should we do?" Allen asked as he casually flipped through the menu again, "Do you know who they are?"

"Yea, people of the Order," Linali whispered back.

"Excuse me?" Neither Lavi nor Linali told Allen anything else. They both know what it meant if there was indeed someone from the Order following them secretly. Linali had experienced this before, it was when Komui had just returned to her side. The Black Order had people watching them to make sure they weren't doing anything 'wrong'. It appears that despite Kanda's recommendation, the Order was still suspicious of their latest recruit. While Linali could understand they were more careful due to Allen being found with the Noahs and the grisly welcome banner, it didn't make the situation any more pleasant, especially if Allen found out the Order was still suspicious of him.

At least Linali could take pleasure in the fact that there was only one person watching them, a female Finder named Peggy. Linali also knew what to do to get this Finder off their back. She pretended to show Lavi something on the menu, but whispered her plan. Lavi stared, grinned, and then nodded. Allen, picking up that something was up, stayed quiet and didn't react when Linali suddenly stood up and waved, "Hey Peggy! Is that you? Come join us!"

The Finder gave a start, then smiled and approached. Lavi threw Allen a look before welcoming the Finder and inviting her to sit down. The redhead, Allen noted quickly, was lying easily, pretending to welcome the Finder and casually making small talk with her. Several minutes later, Linali said she was going to the washroom, and Peggy accompanied her. Once the two girls were away, Lavi turned to Allen.

"Alright, she's here to watch us, I saw her golem turned on and most likely connected to Order Headquarters."

"Lavi, how long does the Order usually watch their Exorcists?"

The redhead knew that telling Allen he was probably the first to experience such activities from the Order would damage Allen's already-bad working relations with the Order, so he answered, "A few weeks, both before and after a mission, not definite. Don't worry, if they're sending Finders instead of other Exorcists to watch you, it means they don't look at you too badly." Actually, the Order never once sent out Exorcists to stalk other Exorcists, their 'weapons' against the Akuma didn't have that time anyways.

Besides, if an Exorcist was that suspicious, the Order would assign them to a General.

"Back on that Finder, she's watching us, and even though it's technically not harmful it sure is irritating and a mood damper. So, Linali told me how to get rid of her in a way that the Finder will leave herself. Agree or disagree to a crazy plan?"

"Agree"

Meanwhile, in the washroom, Linali was in the stalls when she heard Peggy begin whispering to her Golem. "No, nothing suspicious, but he appears to be very cozy to the Bookman Apprentice. Lavi's supposed to have been the one to lead the other Exorcists to where the Fallwen mansion was, right? We never found out how he got that information anyways **(2)**….Yea, they're fine, don't worry, I know to keep the Exorcist under extra attention….uh huh….yes…yes…okay, I have to go now, later alright?" She hung up, and Linali briefly wondered who the Finder was talking to, and whether her brother was aware of it.

For the first time, she wondered how much her brother knew about the Black Order, and how much he kept silent.

Shaking her head, she opened the stall door, right now she should just focus on their current plan. Upon seeing her out, Peggy smiled, "Finished, Linali? Shall we go back to Lavi and Allen now?"

"We could…but sometimes I have to wonder whether we should," Linali trailed off as she began to wash her hands, Peggy blinked.

"Why not?"

"Well, sometimes I think none of us should be there. Sure, they're nice people, but people like them usually don't want third wheels hanging around."

"What?" Peggy asked, obviously confused. "People like them? Third wheel? What third wheel?" Linali pretended to shift nervously, before leading her out of the washroom.

At the restaurant, several customers and waiters were staring on one of the tables, where two boys sat. Lavi and Allen were both leaning quite close to each other, and were holding the other's hands.

"Allen," Lavi was saying tenderly, "Your mission with Yu-chan, was it hard for you?"

"Yes," Allen whispered back, "Only because you weren't there with me"

Lavi let out a long-suffering sigh, "Oh, how I wished I could have been there! I bet Kanda didn't know how to appreciate you at all! But alas, Bookman kept me here, a prison several miles away from you."

Allen shook his head, "I understand that feeling well, Lavi! The pain of not seeing you is something I do not ever wish to endure again!"

From the washroom door, Peggy's eyes bulged out, while Linali tried her best to hold down her laughter. Lavi had enough experience with acting, but Linali was surprised at how well Allen worked with him. It seemed that despite earlier impressions, Allen was almost, if not already, as fun-loving as Lavi. Allen didn't seem to mind acting or making a fool of himself. Maybe it had to do with his background in the circus, Linali thought, remembering how Allen's first attack against Kanda had been the knife-throwing tactics of circus performers.

"Allen, please promise me again, that you won't ever leave me behind or turn against me willingly!"

"Never," Allen answered, "I won't ever **(3)**!" To several people's shock and several yaoi fangirls' delight, the two boys leaned dangerously close to the other. Just before their lips touched, Lavi spotted Peggy and Linali watching them, and quickly pulled back. Allen, too, smiled at the two girls, "Hello! Back already?"

Linali grinned, and pulled the stupefied Finder to the table, "Yup, so, after this meal, any more plans today?"

"I was planning to take Allen to the amusement park that recently opened a few weeks ago, you coming with us?"

"Of course!" Linali grinned.

"Er…no thanks! I…ah, I have other things to attend to! Good day!" Peggy left some change on the table before standing up and hurrying off. The three Exorcists watched her leave before finally bursting out into snickers and giggles.

"Isn't she supposed to be watching us?" Allen finally asked, "Wouldn't she report this to someone?"

"No, she won't," Lavi smirked "Same sex relationships is something she can't handle, she's going to pretend nothing has ever happened. Besides, the fact that she left _herself_ would force her to just report that we went to the amusement park. With the huge crowd there, she can say she lost us and that would be enough."

"I feel almost sorry for her," Linali mused, "That girl is probably traumatized now"

"Hey, aside from holding hands and saying some corny lines, we did nothing!" Lavi countered, "Not to mention, her expression was funny. And if she knew us as well as you do, she'll know Allen and I could only share the love of brothers, nothing more. Now if you'll excuse me, _I_ have to go to the washroom." The redhead stood up and left the table. Linali and Allen glanced at each other, before grinning and continuing to eat.

Meanwhile, Lavi hummed a cheerful tone as he washed his hands. As he turned the water off, he heard the door closed behind him. Lavi raised his eyes to the mirror, and saw someone he really _did_ _not_ want to see.

"You said you'll limit yourself to the golem!"

"Only when you're in the Tower grounds, Lavi, after all, it's perfectly normal for a Noah to be roaming about outside."

"You…" Lavi whirled around, but suddenly found himself thrown back against the wall. A gloved hand clasped over his mouth, and Tiki's face loomed dangerously close to his.

"Shush, you don't want someone hearing us and coming in, do you? That would be more blood on our hands."

Actually, Lavi did want someone coming in, but he understood the implications of Tiki's words. _Blood on our hands_, Tiki was warning him that Lavi would lead several people to death if he made too much noise and attracted someone's attention. So he remained silent, and knowing that the boy was obeying, Tiki removed his hand. However, he didn't step back either, and continued invading the red head's personal space.

"A good show back there, I almost feel envious of dear Allen."

"How long were you watching us?"

"You still don't understand, do you, Lavi? I've been watching the whole time, I was with you as soon as you stepped out of the Tower grounds. I watched as you and that pretty doll of Rhode's took Allen out. I was there in the restaurant, I saw Peggy tailing you from the very beginning. I heard the plan Rhode's interest whispered to you, and I sat back to enjoy the show with my self-proclaimed sibling."

"Allen sure gains a lot of attention."

"That he does, despite the Order's suspicion, it's mainly because of the Grand Generals, who have not met him personally, right? He has already won over most of you, already there are many who see him as a friend, am I correct?"

Lavi smiled thinly, reminded of how even Kanda seemed to be affected by the boy, "You know you are."

"Of course, now, how are you doing with that little piece of the puzzle I gave you earlier? Judging by that look on your face, I assume you've done nothing. But it's understandable, considering Allen and Kanda just came back. Now that Kanda's back, what of that 'Sol'?"

"No comment, as I am not romantically involved with either of them."

"Well, well, that's almost a surprise, but quite a pleasant one."

"Tiki, if you dare…"

"Look to your left," Lavi did, and found himself staring at the mirror. The reflection of himself pressed against the wall and held there by Tiki reminded him of the hopelessness he knew existed every time he tried to resist the Noah. It was Tiki's choice to play gentleman, because Lavi knew if things went brutal, there was no way he could win. He gritted his teeth, he knew looking at the mirror was a ploy Tiki used to remind him of that fact.

A hand brushed his cheek, and from the mirror Lavi saw the strange expression on Tiki's face. "Why?" Tiki asked, "Why do you let Allen get close to you so easily? He was found with _us_, found with **me**. Yet you have no problem with letting him get close to you, and you don't mind if he touches you."

"Because at the very least, I know I am a good judge of character, and Allen's touch doesn't have the sense of danger that yours do **(4)**." Hearing that response, Tiki laughed. He laid a hand on Lavi's chest, and to the younger boy's horror, the hand suddenly sank right through. The apprentice could almost feel the hand sliding through his body and coming out through the other side. He didn't dare move, and his wide eyes caused Tiki to laugh again.

"I don't even really need to touch you to kill you, Lavi. If I wanted to, I can rip your heart out right now, and you wouldn't feel anything. It will be quick, and painless. I won't be a hundred percent sure since I have never experienced it, but at the very least I know you will die quickly. If the opportunity arises, this is one of my methods of killing. You'll be seeing the results soon enough, when the battle starts and the curtains rise, the actors will be assembled. You and I will be in the front lines, while the cowards who rule you give you suicidal missions and the Earl leads us to victory. Your God will only watch from above, unwilling to help or interfere. When the battle begins, only I will keep you alive…and sane."

Lavi said nothing.

Minutes later when he returned to his fellow Exorcists, Linali and Allen quickly sensed something was wrong. When Lavi refused to answer their inquires, the younger Exorcists took Lavi to the amusement park. Amid the thrill of roller coasters and the satisfaction of winning the prizes of the stands, Lavi perked up and returned to his former self. Linali and Allen didn't ask any more questions, one because she was too polite, the other because he saw Tiki watching them, a satisfied expression on his face **(5)**.

**Arks Investment Group Head Office **

"You were crossing the line, Alfredo" Harry warned, "There was no reason for you to treat Lulubell so terribly!"

"She is a mere employee of ours, Harry" the older man sneered, "I don't know why you let her into our meetings! Can you not let your personal affairs interfere with your work?"

"I let her in because she has potential, not because she's my girlfriend!"

"Really, sometimes I doubt that; no wait, I always doubt that. Tell me, exactly what did she do in the first place to get you so supportive of her? Did she unbutton the top of her shirt for you once?"

"She did no such thing!"

"Can you two be quiet?" Gilbert snapped, "You two already sound like you're letting personal affairs get into this!" He turned to Alfredo, "Lulubell is one of my employees, I let her in here because she has potential, there is nothing wrong with that."

"If it is you, it's _more_ unreliable," Alfredo sneered. "Last time I checked, you'll give women anything just to get them in your bed. With the way you act, no wonder your wife is planning divorce."

"Last time _I_ checked, Alfredo, the only reason you married _your_ wife was because you got her drunk and pregnant. If not for that child, you wouldn't even be together in the first place!" Gilbert countered viciously.

"Enough already!" Harry interrupted, "Look who's bringing personal affairs in now!"

"Shut up, Harry!" Gilbert snapped, "What right do you have to speak in such a manner? You're not our brother, our family affairs are none of your business!"

"True," Alfredo sneered, "but then again, he did a better job at acting the role then you did, Gilbert. All you cared about was business and taking over your father's shares."

"As if you were any better, the only difference between us is that you were also keeping your protégé under your wing! Too bad he's missing now, eh?"

"I've found him already, Gilbert"

The silence was deafening, even Gilbert froze. The brothers stared at the middle son, who smirked as he leaned back in his chair. His voice was smooth and almost giddy, "I've found him; it won't take long before he returns to me. Despite what he may think, he can't escape that easily. When his memories return, he will realize the futility of his actions. Once everything returns to him, he can't escape."

"You…" Harry whispered, "Can't you ever let him go? He ran away from you for a reason!"

"Alfredo," Gilbert hissed angrily, "What exactly was your relationship with him? Is it really just mentor and protégé? Sometimes, I truly doubt that!"

"Are you that frightened with the idea of us reuniting?" Alfredo drawled, "True, you should be, he really did help turn things in my favour at the beginning of the court case with father's inheritance, didn't he? If only he was there the whole time…"

"Of course you'll want that!" Gilbert snapped, "If he had been there the whole time, you would have deceived everyone and gotten the whole inheritance!" The three brothers knew it, because all three of them remembered the legal case quite clearly, especially in regards to Alfredo's most prized protégé.

_The outside of the court building was crowded with reporters. Several cameras were already rolling as men and woman spoke on their mikes, all saying similar words as they annouced to their audiences the latest on the drama of one of the richest families in the country. _"_The struggle for the Arks inheritance continues between the three sons of three different mothers…" _

_An expensive car rolled into the screen, and the reporters quickly rushed forward. Cameras flashed and questions flew as the door opened and a young man dressed in an expensive suit stepped out. Other men in suits surrounded him, creating a barrier between him and the reporters so that he may remain untouched and unruffled. _

"_Mr. Arks, Mr. Arks, you're the oldest son of your father and the centre of all the media attention this case received. Do you have anything to say?" _

_Another car rode up, and the youngest Arks son stepped out. The reporters ran up to him, and he flinched as they crowded around, for unlike his brother he did not have body guards to protect him. The men and women were asking question after question. _

"_Mr. Arks, you're the one trying to make peace with your family, but is always ignored, do you think it's because you are accused of being the son of your mother and another man?" _

_The third expensive car, carrying the middle son, rode up. Like with the previous car, no body guards rushed out to stop an onslaught of people from approaching. The door slid open smoothly and Komui came out first, before the Arks son stepped out. _

"_It's the middle __son and his protégé!" The reporters ran forward to him as well. It wasn't sunny that day but Alfredo was wearing dark sunglasses, disgusing his gaze. Yet he made a point of turning his face to the direction of his brothers, none of which had gone inside the court building. The three sons looked at each other, almost challengingly. The tension was somewhat undermined by the reporters, who were already firing more questions. _

"_Mr. Arks, as the middle son and the most controversial child, what do you…" _

"_Yes," Alfredo answered calmly, "I'll be arranging the funeral, and bringing with me several body guards and people to clear the place of those unwanted. If those who are unwanted insist on coming…" Alfredo removed his sunglasses to look at his two brothers, "I will call the police." _

"_I am the legitimate son of my father!" Gilbert yelled, "I will come to give my respects!" _

"_You were never his son! All you cared about was taking over the business!" Alfredo yelled back. A reporter took this time to throw in another question: _

"_Mr__. Arks, rumours say that you actively persecuted those adopted or financially supported by your father, basically anyone who did not share blood with you father and this includes Harry Arks, is that true?" _

"_I didn't do it for money," The middle son snapped, "I'm helping my father teach my brothers, something he never could do. My father cried all the time in regards to the pain my brothers caused him, especially this bastard child who fed on the dissolution of the family!" The man pointed an accusing finger at Harry's face; the young man stared at him in shock. The cameras continued to take pictures. _

_By Alfredo's side, Komui smiled maliciously. _

_Inside the courtroom, a lawyer turned to the boy sitting in the witness stand, "Mr. Komui Lee, can you please explain to us how you came to the conclusion that Mr. Arks Senior was under illegal duress when he rewrote his will?" _

"_Out of all his children, adopted and otherwise, I was one of his favourite," Komui stated. "Because I lived outside the Arks household, he believed me to be free of all its scandals and gossip, and thus often talked to me about them. But never once did he tell me he was going to change his will. What's more, he once vowed in front of me that he will NEVER give money to Harry, the product of his wife's adultery!" _

_When it was Alfredo at the stand, he turned to look at Harry, "Your blood is of your mother's and another man's, not of the Arks! What right do you have, to take a share of the Arks fortune? Till the day I die, I won't ever say you belong to the Arks family!" _

_Harry's eyes lowered as Alfredo continued, "You dress in the Arks clothes, eat our food, and now want a share of the inheritance? You selfish person! You even dared to turn the other adopted children against their family!" _

_Alfredo suddenly stood up, eyes flashing, "What did the Arks ever do to you?! Did we kill your whole family, you blood traitor!" _

_Sometime later, outside of court time, Komui and Alfredo were eating at a table when Harry walked up to them holding a box. "Alfredo, I'm aware I've wronged you. This is the Four Flame Diamond, it's a family heirloom. I want to give it back to you." _

_Alfredo only stared at him coldly before standing up. Komui followed him and the two of them left, ignoring the youngest Arks son, who ran after them. _

"_Can't we reach a settlement for this? If we continue this legal battle, we'll use up father's fortune, and what's more, continue to sully the Arks name!" _

"_Funny, how you're so concerned," Komui said, "You are like me, just another child without relation to Mr. Arks, but financially supported by him. He's not your true father, __nothing would have stopped him from abandoning us quickly. Now that he's dead, he can no longer help us, why are you so worried about sullying his name?" _

"_Komui, I'm aware that you were picked on by the rest of us once," Harry shook his head, "But haven't you had enough? Despite your claims in court, you know that you were the one who caused the deaths of several adopted children so that father will keep his focus on you, this struggle for power, haven't you grown weary of it all? Can't we just settle this peacefully?"_

"_You wish for a peaceful settlement?" Alfredo asked, "Fine, give me back my status, which you took from me! It was because of you my mother died, I suspect that you were involved in your own father's brush with death as well! Gilbert was also under your influence when he rejected me as his brother. Give me back my brother!" And with those words, Alfredo knocked the diamond out of Harry's hands and walked off, Komui at his side. _

**(1) This was the name given to the mysterious female Noah at the dining table, the anime named her this  
(2) ****And if the Order found out it was Tiki, it will be Lavi getting watched  
(3) ****Considering Allen's actually a Noah, we ****have to wonder how true this will be  
(4) ****Oh the irony…  
(5) ****No, they did not go all the way, you perverts. I still don't support sex in public places **

**Hum, something big ****happened here, didn't it? The past Komui seems more cold hearted then Kanda! We wonder what happened in the past…after all Alfredo looks as if he wasn't always someone who hated his family, and Komui once never flinched at someone's death! What role reversal occurred? Only the incoming chapters can tell! By the way, with the recognizition from one of my reviewers, I would like to credit series Heart of Greed as inspiration **

**A NOTE TO ALL MY REVIEWERS: Some of you think I am threatening you to review, and that i****s not my intention. Reviews tell me that there are people actually reading and reacting. Sure, I can look at Hits, but how do I know if the hits are actually people reading and liking the story? I sometimes read stories, decide I don't like it, and leave (because I don't flame). That's a Hit, but it doesn't mean I liked the story. **

**Yes, I'm aware that this story has plenty of reviews, but the reason I look at reviews per chapter is because I know that means readers are still reading. It means the interest hasn't faded, because I know there are those who would read and read, but gradually lose interest as they move in other fandoms or decide my plot is failing. Reviews tell me that it's not true, that my readers are staying. Even if you are, like one of you have claimed, 'lazy', simply writing an 'update soon' would be enough to alert me of your interest and tell me to continue. **

**Now, excuse me while I go celebrate the success of getting a loan and the ability to have that post secondary education without coming too close to financial crisis :) **


	12. The Scapegoats Part II

**Pulling nine hour shifts for work is my reason for this late chapter, not because your reviews don't** **count, okay samantha14122003?**

**There may be some OOCness from Kanda in this chapter, but how would you react in the face of Komui's accusations? **

**Black Order Forest **

It was pure bad luck on their part.

Sol never knew things could get this bad.

He would soon learn things would get even worst.

But he didn't know, nor was it his greatest concern at the moment.

Sol knew it was a bad idea to tell anyone of his affair with Tina. When he told Linali, he had felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but another one quickly settled in – guilt. When Linali took that seventy thousand dollars for him, he had been very much relieved, but the guilt remained. Still, he told himself everything will soon turn out fine.

But when another person gets involved, things might as well go to hell. The selfish part of him was glad that the person didn't know about Tina, but the honourable side of him felt terrible. Because now, Kanda, probably the most cold-hearted person in the Black Order, found out that Linali had taken something she shouldn't have and practically committed a criminal offence. What was more, Kanda only knew Linali took it, not that she had taken it for Sol.

Why had he been so stupid and got Linali to talk about the money? He should have known somebody could walk in and hear them talk.

And Kanda just heard Linali talking about taking seventy thousand from the Order's budget.

The three of them stared at each other. The forest was thick, and alive with the faint noises of birds and other animals. Unless one got really close, nobody should have heard the conversations taking place. Unfortunately, when Kanda had been training in the woods again, he chanced upon Linali and Sol talking. He came just in time to hear Linali talk of taking the money away.

"I don't believe you, Linali," Kanda said. "You, who preach to others about virtue, who has a brother in the top ranks of the Black Order, to steal money and commit fraud…"

"I didn't do it because I wanted to!" Linali cried in protest, "Believe me, given the chance I wouldn't have done it!" She didn't at all mention lending the money to someone else, didn't even point a finger at Sol even as he stood right beside her. Oh how he hated himself at the moment, to stand there stupidly while Kanda accused Linali of fraud. Yet he couldn't do it, he couldn't bring himself to reveal his secrets to another person.

"Kanda, please don't tell anyone! I needed the money, and there are several obstacles preventing me from asking the Order! Please Kanda, I'll try to return it as soon as I can, but I can't let people know! I can't let my brother know either, it will only upset him if he finds out!"

"That's the biggest question here, if you needed finances why didn't you simply ask your brother?"

"Kanda, if I could, don't you think I would have already done that? The money was urgently needed, but no one can know! Please, Kanda, don't tell anyone of this! I'm begging you!" Sol felt his self-loathing increase, Linali was taking all the blame again, and now she was also _begging_ on his behalf.

"For what reason would you commit fraud?" Kanda asked, "For you to do so means something drastic happened, to remain silent about it would be worst."

"Kanda! Please, don't ask, and don't tell anyone! Look, I promise it will not affect the war with the Earl nor will it be used for criminal activity, but please! Don't tell anyone, don't tell my brother especially!" She was close to tears, Sol never hated himself more then he did at this moment. He was making Linali cry, for something that he had done, oh how much he hated himself…

But selfish relief swept over him, when he saw Kanda look at Linali's genuine tears, and nodded.

Sadly, that did not mean it was over.

**Hospital **

The doctors had told him that he will be able to leave tomorrow, and while he was happy that it meant his health was back to normal, Reever was also slightly disappointed. The Black Order would no doubt summon him back to work again, where he will have to deal with tons of work and a crazy Supervisor. Said supervisor was currently in front of him, gushing about his beloved inventions and of course, his beloved sister.

Reever suspected this was another ploy of the Supervisor's to dodge work, when he pointed this out, Komui let out a wail that was only softened due to his respect to hospital rules about noise.

"Reeeeeever! I don't believe you can think I will be so mean! Can't I come to you out of the goodness of my warm heart?"

"That would only be if you genuinely came to see me, not just to get out of work!"

"My heart aches at such cruel words!"

"Now I'm cruel?"

"Of course, I came to you, just so I could make you feel better…"

"I think those gifts are enough, supervisor," Reever answered, and Komui stopped.

"Pardon…?"

"The gifts, Komui, the gifts you sent," Reever pointed to the small table at his side, where several gifts wrapped in cheery paper was displayed. Komui stared.

He didn't give anything to Reever.

The wrapping and presentation itself spoke of high quality and most likely expensive material. In fact, Komui was sure it was something the Order wouldn't willingly agree to buy. The accounting department will never approve of spending money on high quality gift wrapping when the money could be used to cover up incidents of Akuma. None of them could use money like that; the Order staff members were not actually being paid.

Then again, if it wasn't the people of the Black Order, the only one who could have known of Reever's condition would be…

"Well, fine, if you doubt me so much," Komui stuck out his tongue, "I'll just leave you to getting your proper rest. See you back at work!" He gave the startled man a hug, much to the scientist's shock and surprise, before the Chinese man hopped out of the room. Once he closed the door, however, all the false cheer from earlier faded; he had things to do.

Quickly locating a phone, he called some people, and finally got the information he needed. When he did get it, he looked at the startlingly familiar numbers he had written down on a piece of scrap paper. Something inside him was stirring in recognition already. He shook his head, and dialled the phone number.

It was picked up quickly. The voice that greeted him was thick with suspicion, "Who are you and how did you get this number?"

"Considering who I am, there are plenty of strings for me to pull," Komui snapped back. There was a pause, and then high cold laughter responded.

"Komui," the voice was now a low, cold purr that made the hair on the back of Komui's hair stand up.

"Alfredo," Komui returned the greeting curtly, unsuccessfully repressing the anger in his voice.

"Now there's no need to be angry at _me_, you called, remember?" The almost patronizing tone caused Komui to frown.

"Necessity calls, this has nothing to do with pleasure, _you_ remember that."

"Of course, of course," the tone was now sickeningly loving, Komui shuddered.

"I just want to say: stay away from my subordinates."

"So you've displayed that night in town. But sending some gifts to your friends isn't a hostile action, last time I checked. I used to do that all the time for you, if only you remember."

"You…"

"Yes, you would never have cared if someone close to you dies. You helped in some of their deaths, after all, I had to send gifts under your name just so you won't lose some of the more important people. At that time you only needed two people to live, one is the dead and lamented Mr. Arks senior, and the other is yours truly. You're so much friendlier now, giving up your precious time to visit _friends_ who were _weak_ enough to get into the hospital. Congratulations, your soul will be worth twice as much when you die now."

"Wish I could say the same for you Noahs," Komui hissed back. "Are you going to heed my warning or not?"

"Depends," Komui could _see_ Alfredo smirking again, that same arrogant smirk he had worn as he ordered his shadow monsters to kill the Finders, "After all, compromises must be made. If I don't contact your scientists, I'll be forced to contact the Exorcists, and of course your dear sister."

Komui understood the threat, and so the words died in his throat. Alfredo, too, understood the silence, and cold laughter once again came through the phone.

"Yes, Komui, remain silent! After all, what does it matter to you, if a hundred faceless Finders or Scientists die so that your sister would be kept safe! That was something you yourself once told me, that all the Arks children might as well die, just so father will keep his eyes on us! Ha! So you do retain some of those feelings! What will the Black Order say when they find out? Speaking of them, isn't it great that it's the Black Order members who are dying? You used to _love_ watching them scream!"

Komui slammed the phone down, hard, and took a deep breath. Despite the line being cut off, Komui could almost _hear_ Alfredo's laughter by his ear. As if the man was standing right beside him. It wasn't surprising; after all, it was something he used to feel commonly.

…

Something was breaching the surface of his suppressed memories.

No, no, NO!

Komui took a deep breath and quickly focused on something else, his inventions, Linali, Komurin, Reever. Yes, Reever, the scientist who nearly _died_ saving Komui from the Noah. Reever was safe, at the very least, he was safer then Alfredo.

Yes, Reever was the one he saw commonly now, not Alfredo. Let the past be the past.

**Black Order Tower**

It was dinner time, most of the Order was in the dining room eating Jeryy's excellent cooking. Allen noticed that everyone stayed in their own groups, the scientists stayed on one side, the Finders at another, and the Exorcists occupied another table. They didn't seem to mix together much. Even General Cloud Nine and Supervisor Komui Lee sat apart, situated with their own subordinates. Once Allen finished his meal, he left to do some more training. As a result, he completely missed the next scene.

The conversations at each table suddenly stopped when the door slammed open loudly. Exorcist Gwen Frere walked forward to the Exorcist table, obviously angered. Ignoring the rest of her fellow fighters, she marched right up to her target.

"Exorcist Suman Dark, do you need me to phone the police and drag you out to jail before you learn something remotely honourable?" Her harsh words swept over the now silent room, but the one she was talking to did not take the situation seriously.

"You're really fiery today, what's up? Don't yell just because you feel like it, okay?"

"You of all people know what you've done."

"What did I do? Murder or Arson? I know, you've always hated me for not working properly, but with the crap our superiors keep pulling and the lack of proper pay, you can't expect much."

"And that gives you an excuse, because lack of a proper pay?" Gwen jabbed a finger in front of the other Exorcist's face, "You stole money from our accounts, that's fraud! You took seventy thousand from our budget and placed it in your own pocket!" The shocked stares and gasps only emphasised the seriousness of the crime, Linali's eyes widened as Suman's narrowed.

"What the hell are you saying? What seventy thousand? I haven't taken anything!" Suman snarled.

"You're still not admitting it? I was just on a phone call with one of our accountants, they told me that someone took seventy thousand to pay for damages on Kanda's mission, but Kanda was sent to a ghost town, there was no need for that money in the first place! Only those with the Exorcist Crest could have gotten that money!"

"So you're accusing me? You haven't even done a proper investigation and you're already accusing me, how the hell can you act as an Apostle of God?"

"I myself don't know how I got someone like _you_ as a colleague. The younger generation here looks up to you as their teacher and role model! It's a good thing they're all mature, or if they follow your footsteps, the whole Order will become nothing but thieves!"

"Who are you accusing as thieves? If there's a thief, call the police! Don't accuse the good people!"

"_You_ will be good? That's one of the greatest jokes I've ever heard. I know how closely you looked at money, sure, it may be for your _dear_ daughter, but that doesn't change how selfish you can be. I've yelled at you, I've helped you, but it seems as if you still don't understand! Fine, call the police! Since none of us here appear to be able to teach you, let's have the police teach you!"

A phone was drawn out, Komui jumped up from his chair and interfered.

"Hey, hey, let's calm down for now," the Supervisor snatched the phone away. "Phone the police? We're family here, it will damage relations."

"I don't see _her_ caring for relations!" Suman shouted, "If she does, she wouldn't falsely accuse me! Listen here, Gwen, even if you let this claim go, I won't! Fine, call the police! Let them do some proper investigation! I've never seen someone so intent on putting a _family member_ behind bars!" He began to grab at the phone as well, but Komui held on.

"Look, why go so far to call the police?"

"We need to give him some proper discipline!" Gwen cried.

"Fine, call the police! I'm not afraid!" Suman yelled.

"Komui, give me the phone!" Gwen screamed as she made another grab for the phone.

"I'm not afraid, give _me_ the phone, I'll phone them myself!" Suman grabbed for the phone as well, and despite Komui's efforts, the two Exorcists viciously tried to get hold of it. The occupants of the room watched in shock, and despite the Supervisor's efforts it was obvious there was only so much he can hold against two fully trained Exorcists.

"Komui, we need to teach this man a lesson!"

"Komui, give me the phone before I activate my Innocence to get the phone!"

"Enough!!" Kanda finally roared as he stood up, "I know where the money is!" Linali stood up as well, about to say it was her fault, but Kanda beat her to it, "I took it!"

Stunned silence. Sol and Linali stared at the Japanese Exorcist in shock.

"Ha!" Suman sneered, finally letting go of the phone. "There you go, the truth! Going around accusing me, there's your culprit, it wasn't me!"

Sol sank back down in his chair. He took back what he said earlier, he felt worst then before.

"Kanda, why did you take the seventy thousand?" Gwen asked, her voice notably softer then before. It didn't escape Suman, who let out a snort at how Gwen practically did a one-eighty on the culprit depending on their identity.

"That seventy thousand…I lent it to a friend. Knew them for a while now, I don't want to see them go down without helping."

"Who?" Komui asked, "You think we can believe that? Kanda, you don't associate closely with many people, and I know most of them! We're talking about seventy _thousand_ dollars here, and you didn't tell me anything?"

"You've always looked down on such criminal acts," Gwen continued, "If you needed money, why didn't you just tell us straight out?"

Then suddenly, Komui slapped his forehead, "Oh shoot! I just remembered!" The Supervisor shook his head dramatically, "This is bad, I'm starting to lose my memories quickly. That day I was making myself coffee and he came up to me asking for seventy thousand because he wanted to lend it to somebody. I was still drinking and I just told him to take it if he really needed it…ah! I just remembered! The coffee was really good so I wasn't paying much attention to him! But he really did ask and I said yes, so it's fine!" Komui tucked the phone away and turned back to the audience, "Ah, that's the truth, yes indeed! Anyways, let's continue eating, shall we?"

"What truth?" Suman suddenly snapped. "Supervisor, your acting _really_ sucks."

"I'm not acting, what are you talking about?" Komui asked.

"Just a few seconds ago you were asking him where the money went, and then suddenly you say you remember everything. You think _we_ lose our memories so easily? And what's more, acting so protective of the boy…did _you_ also play a role in fraud?"

"You dare talk to the Supervisor like that?" Gwen interrupted, "When you can't even handle yourself?"

"What, I'm deprived of the right to speak the truth now? It's seventy thousand dollars there, no small amount! Oh, but because he's a kid, you all ask him so politely, 'oh, what friend did you lend the money to?' Sure, a little accusation at my side I can tolerate, but if the younger generation sees this and follows in those bad footsteps, that wouldn't be good, would it?"

Ironically, he slapped a hand on Linali's shoulders, as if getting approval from someone also in the crime. Linali flinched, while the Exorcist began to address Cloud.

"General Cloud Nine, you always look at the truth as priority, say something, why don't you?" Cloud looked at him, then back at Kanda.

"Kanda, you do have some blame. You know the Supervisor can be too busy to remember everything someone tells him, next time, directly speak to one of the Generals as well, okay?" Her tone was gentle, not at all harsh. "As well, the money the Black Order runs on must be made clear, I don't know what friend you lent it to, but make sure they return it. Now, let's eat," She didn't lash out at him either, and it was one of those rare instances where Kanda felt himself humbled. He nodded silently while Suman stared at Cloud in disbelief.

"General…are you just letting this go?"

Cloud turned to him, "It's just a misunderstanding, besides, he is General Tiedoll's pupil, and to punish him without his master's knowledge would be disrespectful. Now, the food is getting cold, let's eat now."

She did not demand anything, but there was a touch of finality in her tone that made everyone obey her. Everyone returned to eating again, but conversation was no longer as cheerful as before. Gwen and Suman stared at Kanda, and after a few seconds, the Japanese boy could no longer stand it. So he placed his chopsticks down and left the dining hall. He felt several eyes stare after him.

He paced about in his room, wondering about what he had just done. He didn't understand why he took the blame, Linali wasn't that important, nobody was…right? Nobody but the one he was searching for…right?

For the first time, he began to wonder.

**Beach**

As it was night time, the area seemed much colder then it was the last time he was here. Now out of the tower, Sol sighed, staring at the sea as he lost himself in his thoughts. He couldn't believe it, Linali had literally sacrificed herself for him, and now Kanda had sacrificed himself for her. He was getting another person involved and now had ruined that person's reputation, possibly forever if this was how the whole seventy-thousand-dollars case was going to be settled.

He heard footsteps running up to him, and before he could turn around, slender arms wrapped around him, "Sol!" Tina greeted cheerfully.

Sol smiled at her, "Why are you so happy?"

"We got the camera back, all evidence has been destroyed, of course I'm happy. Not only that, yesterday I managed to talk to Gilbert about divorce!" He turned to look at her, and seeing his full attention, she smiled again. "In the past, every time I want to have a decent conversation with him, he wouldn't listen, but he was really patient today. He listened to all my points, and didn't argue."

"Did he agree to the divorce?"

"Not yet, but it's a start, and my woman's intuition says he will agree."

"All women say they have intuition."

"Yup, and mine says we will get together, and this marriage will certainly be happier. We will see each other anytime we want to, and see many places. I want to travel and visit many countries with you!"

Sol laughed, unaware of how ironic her statements would soon be.

**Black Order Tower **

It was near pitch black in Kanda's room. The night was cold, the winds howled and lightning roared. Kanda shifted in his bed as he felt his covers slowly get pulled off him, and he sleepily pulled it back up. As if in response, the covers pulled back away from him again, and his eyes instantly snapped open.

_Is it that haunted?_ He thought irritably. Kanda had heard the wives tales of things sneaking up and grabbing at you when one has done something wrong, and right now, it seemed as if the covers were being grabbed away from him. "Damn it, I don't need wives tales to make my imagination start running away because of guilt."

"So at least you do feel guilt," a voice answered him.

The light turned on, and Kanda saw Komui there, along with an Exorcist whose outfit featured a pointed cowl with a bell on the end, similar to the coxcomb of a medieval jester. The mischevious fun-loving Daisya Barry, one of his fellow Exorcists who to some degree was almost as annoying as Lavi. The two of them quickly jumped into the bed besides Kanda.

"Now that we're out of the public eye, you better speak the truth now," Komui began.

"There's definitely something wrong here," Daisya finished. "I just got back and heard the news, I know you long enough, you're no money hungry person. So now that every one's asleep, we're here to hear the truth, why the heck would you take the seventy thousand dollars from the Black Order?"

"Kanda, Kanda," Komui addressed, "I wake up in the middle of the night thinking about this! I think of you as part of the family, Kanda, can't you please tell me? Why would you suddenly take money from the Black Order's budget?"

"I already said I lent it to a friend," Kanda snapped, "Now don't interrupt my sleep!"

"What friend?" Before Kanda knew it, Komui and Daisya pulled him upright into a sitting position. Komui continued, "The 'friends' you have I'm pretty sure we all know, Lavi's too closely watched by Bookman, Linali won't need the money" (Kanda mentally snorted) "Daisya just got back and Noise is at the other side of the world. Can't you just _tell_ me?"

"Say it!" Daisya added.

"Don't drive me into insanity now!" Komui pointed a finger at Kanda's face, "Don't make me start suppressing memories of _you _**(1)**!"

"Kanda," Daisya continued, "Whether you like it or not the Black Order is your family! We don't have secrets; just tell us your problems!"

"Exactly!" Komui said, "If you can't tell me, want me to contact your General to come back and talk to you?"

"Like I said," Kanda snapped, "A friend, I said so in front of the whole table!"

"Kanda, why are you making it so difficult for all of us?" Komui asked "You think just because Cloud Nine said nothing, you can pretend nothing's happened? Cloud Nine is going to be very affected, she sees all of you as her children, even if she doesn't know you well enough, it hurts her to see you do this! She didn't say anything only because she doesn't want to start a fight among us! Kanda, I got in the Order shortly after you did **(2)**, and despite your denials I'm one of the people you at least acknowledge and respect. To not say anything to me, something big must have happened, enough to ruin your reputation and everything." Kanda didn't say anything, and Komui frowned. Then a thought suddenly hit him.

"That's it! You must have been taken in by someone!" Komui shouted. Kanda blinked, once, and stared at him strangely.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You gave him your highest recommendation, that's quite rare, especially coming from you." Komui's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Did you get together with him?"

"Get together what?"

"In the bed!"

"WHAT?!"

"Slept with him! And is now being blackmailed!" Komui turned to Daisya, "That's it, he must have been caught in act!"

Daisya's eyes bulged out, "Is it?!"

"OF COURSE NOT!!" Kanda roared.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" Kanda yelled "He wouldn't be willing to do anything like that anyways, that Bean Sprout is too innocent…!"

"Bean Sprout, Allen Walker?!" Komui yelled, "That's a weak insult already; you're giving him a nickname instead of an insult like usual? What is this fondness you have for him? I'm surprised you're even standing up for him! The kid was found among Noahs, Kanda! He would know how to fool people!"

"You're recommending him to a mission of such high trust levels?!" Daisya shouted in disbelief.

"Daisya, don't listen to the Supervisor, it's all his imagination!" Kanda glared at the two of them angrily, "Alright, that's enough, it's late and I'm tired, now let me sleep." He fell backwards into the bed, but Komui wasn't finished.

"Exactly!" He yelled as he and Daisya pulled him back up, "Did you _sleep_ with him?"

"Are you two insane?!" Kanda yelled.

"Fine, I won't ask whether or not you've slept with the kid," Komui frowned thoughtfully, thinking of the mission Allen was supposed to be assigned next, "But there's no way I feel confident with letting him go now, if he was once with the Noahs, why is he getting along with all of us so well **(3)**?"

"I find it odd too," Daisya agreed.

"I bet that kid is one of those who hunger for money and power. No more talk, we can't let him accompany anyone dealing with thousands of dollars!"

"Agreed," Daisya said, "There is no way we will be letting him step within ten feet of _that_ mission!"

"Agreed!" Komui stated, Kanda shot upwards.

"What?!" He was yelling louder and louder, someone was bound to wake up now. "We already promised him! I've already told him everything! How can we suddenly just turn around and say no, the job's very important to him!"

"The money's more important to him," Komui countered. "Or why else would someone so opposite to you try so hard to earn your acceptance? Wake up, Kanda, you're the one with the bad-boy and cold-hearted image! Most average, sane in the mind - with the exception of my wonderful friendly sister Linali - people know to avoid you!"

"I agree with him, Kanda," Dasiya stated, "Wake up!"

"You guys are seriously pissing me off now!" Kanda yelled.

But if there was one thing that he could say for Komui and Daisya, it was that they stuck to their own opinions no matter what. No matter how much he argued, they were not convinced. Because as long as Kanda refused to say anything, they were all more confident that Allen was to blame. Against them, Kanda could never win.

Next morning found Kanda staring blankly outside a window of the Tower's corridors. He heard someone approach, footsteps light and cheerful.

"What do you think?" Kanda turned around to see Allen standing there. He was dressed in a semi-formal suit, and by appearances he already looked ready for what the mission required him to do. "Do you think I dressed appropriately for this mission?"

"Yes…"

"Is something wrong? You don't look so well, Kanda," Kanda shook his head, and Allen smiled. "It took me a while to decide what to wear. I do want to make a good impression on the people of the Black Order."

"What?"

"Are you sure you're fine? You're acting a bit off…"

"I'm fine," Kanda glanced over Allen's shoulder, "It's Lavi"

Allen turned around to see Lavi grinning at him from the balcony of another floor. He waved at Allen encouragingly, and Allen returned it, smiling as he turned back to Kanda. "He's happy to see me going on such a trusted mission. It shows that the Order is willing to accept me." Those words hit Kanda hard, Allen continued "Unless Bookman orders it, Lavi won't be going anywhere. When I come back, he plans to celebrate with me. Linali might be coming too!"

This was becoming harder and harder, Kanda couldn't tell Allen he was not being accepted. To delay it, he took Allen out to eat something first. When their orders came, Kanda accidentally took in Allen's food instead. Though the boy laughed lightly before switching their meals, he once again asked Kanda whether he was fine.

The concern from the Bean Sprout made everything so much harder.

"So, these types of missions, is there anything I should know beforehand?"

"You'll…you'll find out as you learn."

"True, if I can get this job, I will be getting more hands-on experience. But you know, you say you got me this mission, but Komui said he has others for me!" Kanda's eyes shot up.

"What did you say?"

"I reminded him that I already had this mission, and left it at that. I did promise you I will do well in this one, after all."

"Look, if the Supervisor is handing out other missions to you, you should go right away." Kanda seized the opportunity to try convincing Allen to willingly give up his next mission. Then Allen wouldn't know that his mission was actually being taken away from him, thus saving Kanda the task of telling him the news. "Maybe we should leave this type of mission until next month for you? Let you get used with our typical missions first."

"Until next month? Why?"

"Aside from you perhaps needing more missions and experience first, the person you were originally going to replace said he's going to stay one more month so…you know how it can be."

Kanda could see the disappointment in Allen's eyes, but hope quickly overcome it, "I see…I understand it can be hard for you too, I can wait one more month."

"No," Kanda quickly said, "Get on the other missions first, who knows, you might like those types of missions instead. Playing body guard might not be your thing."

"I said I rejected them already," Allen was catching on; Kanda could tell the boy sensed something was wrong. The older Exorcist continued, managing to pull off a calm look despite the circumstances.

"Our supervisor holds no grudges; he will put you in other missions without problem."

"Are you not letting me go in this mission?" Allen finally asked, his voice close to breaking.

"It's not your fault," Kanda suddenly stated before Allen's imagination could start coming up with stories, "It's actually mine, because I did something wrong, the superiors in the Black Order is angry and refuse to take in my recommendation for you. It's my entire fault, not yours, my apologies…" Oh God, Kanda could see the glitter of tears rimming Allen's innocent, hopeful eyes. How could one person make him feel so terrible? Kanda felt guilt swell inside him, a foreign feeling, even to him. He blamed it on Allen's innocent demeanor; usually those in the Order had lost such child like naivety.

"I can tell Komui to assign you on missions close to that area, then you can still go and…"

"I'm…I'm fine," Allen's voice was strong, but it was a shadow of what it once was, "I'm just unlucky, you've already helped me a lot, more then what I thought you would. I…I have to go, thank you Kanda."

Without waiting for a response, Allen stood up, left some money on the table, and quickly hurried away. Kanda watched him, and made a frustrated noise at the back of his throat.

_All this for Linali, and then this unnatural guilt, what the hell is wrong with me? _

**Park **

It was a sunny day, but for Allen, the sun was scorching. He hid under the shadows of the trees, and as he lay there alone, he felt his tears threaten to fall. The mission had really meant a lot for him, and now, out of the blue, the Order refused him. Aside from the failure of being able to greet Mana, he also knew it meant the Order still didn't trust him. After all, even if it was Kanda's fault, why would they refuse Allen, instead of Kanda, from a mission? Even Allen could tell the Order was blaming him over whatever Kanda did.

It was at that moment he heard footsteps approach him, and a familiar blindfold covered his eyes. Someone knelt by Allen's head, and a child like hand rested on Allen's palm. Despite his situation, Allen smiled.

"Rhode…"

"Hello Allen," Rhode answered, and squeezed his hand lightly, "How are you doing?"

"I want out," despite the blindfold, Allen turned to Rhode's direction. "I want out, I don't want to continue staying here. I'm getting too attached to some people, at the same time I am suspected by my superiors. I just got back from a mission, and they're already suspecting me of something new. Sure, there are those who will defend me, but they cannot overrule the orders of their Superiors."

"It's that bad in the Order, is it?" Rhode sighed softly.

"I know I want out" Allen whispered "But I know I can't leave"

"Allen…"

"The Earl's plans are absolute, and I understand that," He sighed "I regret what I said before about taking a failing mission over no mission **(4)**, this is indeed difficult. But don't worry, I will continue to try."

**(1) If he could say this to Kanda, we wonder whether Kanda also knows about Komui's memory crisis  
(2) Komui joining the Black Order shortly after Kanda is an i****mportant point, remember this  
(3) ****Oh yea, definitely odd  
(4) ****Referring to Chapter Two**_** The Setting of the Stage**_**, when Tiki first told Allen about Sethoro's refusal to join them**

**Despite the whole misunderstanding with Allen, we clearly see here that Komui cares for his Exorcists and treats them like family, something he highly values. This is a sharp contrast to what he was in the past, isn't it? In the past, he willingly set the deaths of his 'siblings'. Now, he looks at Kanda as his own younger brother and is willing to 1) pretend that Kanda already asked him for the money and 2) worry enough to actually confront the Exorcist. **

**Up next: One more 'humor' moment before that seventy thousand dollars cause more serious trouble in the Order **


	13. The Scapegoats Part III

**Black Order Tower**

Night came quickly, the sky quickly darkened as if in a rush. It matched both Kanda and Allen, the former because of his current crisis, the latter because he didn't think he could endure the white light anymore.

Allen was missing the darkness of Noah's Ark, of shadowy places lit with floating candles while the family dined on exotic foods. Sometimes, he felt something gnawing at him from the inside, and he knew his Noah side wasn't taking his current situation well. It was all he could do to resist the urge to lash out and _kill_ something.

Maybe that was why he locked himself up in his room and refused to come out.

Linali's attempts at comfort were also soothing. She was the first to find out about Allen's situation, and quickly tried to comfort him. Lavi had been taken away by Bookman, but should be back in a few hours. Allen briefly wondered how the redhead would react when he found out that Allen had been refused the mission.

Eventually, Linali had to leave for her other duties, but not before telling Allen two things. One, that the funeral and cremation for the people who had died in Allen's welcome banner and as a result of Alfredo's assault on Komui's group will be secretly conducted inside the Tower, and another General, Winters Sokaro, will be returning to pay his respects. Two, that Kanda really had no control of the situation Allen was now in. Decisions regarding mission assignments were made by the leaders of the Order.

She may not know it, but that only made Allen's Noah side turn his anger away from Kanda and to the superiors of the Black Order instead.

Once Linali left Allen's room, she used her golem to contact the other person that was now involved in the mess the seventy thousand dollars created – Kanda. Conversation was strained, Kanda seemed unsure of how he should talk to her. At the same time, he didn't seem to blame Linali nor had any urge to reveal Linali as the person who took the money from the Order.

"I'm very grateful for this Kanda, but…"

"What's done is done, Linali. Your brother and Daisya are driving me crazy, but I can handle it."

"They're just concerned about you, Kanda. You know how personal Komui feels towards us, and Daisya _is_ your teammate."

"I know, I know," Kanda sat down on his bed in his room. He really felt out of character and unsure of what to do "Just remember, keep everything down and make sure you're fine," Kanda said, and as he did so, his recent greatest bane of existence AKA Supervisor Komui Lee suddenly popped up beside him. Kanda's eyes twitched "Goodbye" and he quickly hung up.

"_Keep everything down and make sure you're fine,_" Komui repeated, "Rare words, coming from you."

"Supervisor Komui Lee, coming into a room without knocking is already rude, eavesdropping to another's conversation is even _worst_."

"I'm not any worst then you!" Komui complained, "It's been a while now and you still haven't said anything. If you won't tell me where that seventy thousand is, I'm going to take drastic measures. Are you that uncomfortable about saying it? If so, you can always just write a letter to me, explaining everything."

"Don't keep annoying me about it"

"Every time I ask you about it, you keep your mouth sealed. Don't tell me I was actually right, that you really slept with Allen!"

Kanda's head flew up again, "You're STILL after that?"

"I really HOPE I'm wrong," Komui snapped, "He's still a kid! Last night, I had a dream about the two of you! Together, hugging intimately in a bed…" Kanda stared at the Supervisor in disbelief "…Then a bunch of reporters or whatnot comes in with cameras, taking photos. Flash after flash…**(1)**"

"That's enough already! Can your paranoia not stay with your sister only? Why do you have to drag that Bean Sprout to it as well? The boy has morals, no need to be worried about that, okay? Can't it get through your thick skull?!"

"Bring Allen in the conversation, and you become so tense," Komui pointed out, and Kanda mentally flinched, was he that transparent? "Are you still going to deny you don't have a thing for that kid?"

"You crazy, idiotic, mad…!" Kanda's words would have gotten more colourful, but a knock suddenly interrupted them.

"Enter!" He shouted, perhaps a bit too tersely. Gwen opened the door and looked at them.

"Oh, so this is where you two are? Can you two come see Lavi?" Kanda and Komui blinked, but followed Gwen into Lavi's room. Taking care to avoid stepping on all the scrap papers and open books, the three of them eventually reached the back of the room. The redhead was lying on his stomach in his bed, while Cloud Nine and Bookman sat nearby.

"Why are you so worried about Allen?" Cloud was saying, "We can deal with his problems quickly; there's nothing to worry about."

"Your responsibility is to focus and record history, isn't it?" Bookman pointed out, but neither of the superiors could get the Apprentice moving. Komui and Kanda came in and took in the scene.

"Lavi, what's wrong?" Komui asked.

"Worry about the newest recruit," Cloud answered, "He won't tell us anything, but he visited Allen earlier and whatever happened caused them both to be upset. Allen's locked himself up in his room and hasn't been heard of since. Lavi here didn't, but he's very tense and now can't even sleep."

"What's wrong with you?" Kanda snapped. To everyone's surprise, Lavi glared at him.

"You of all people know what! Allen's upset, and you played a role! All of you did, actually!" Lavi ran frustrated fingers in his hair, "I can't believe how much the kid affects me, now it's late and I can't even sleep, I bet he can't either! And I need this rest if I'm going to be in top shape when I greet General Winters, argh!" The redhead messed up his hair again; Bookman could guess he was tempted to start pulling at it soon.

"Can't sleep, hum?" It was Linali, the girl walked in and sat down across from Lavi, despite their conversation earlier neither she nor Kanda looked each other in the eyes. "We can always do some exercise to tire your body out. Maybe then you can rest more peacefully," Her eyes lit up, "We can go down the training room! We recently had a table tennis table donated, and nobody has used it yet. We can start now!"

"Against you?" Lavi asked, starting to brighten, "No way, your boots give you too much advantage."

"Ooohhh, are you scared of losing?"

"What, me?" Lavi sat up quickly, grinning, "Of course not! But all my research says you hold the cards too well!"

"Fine, name your condition!" Linali grinned.

"Hum…I know, let Allen play with me!"

"What, two against one?"

"Oh, who's afraid now?"

"Ha, like I would be afraid of you! You want to go?"

"You bet, I'm calling Allen now! Change and be down in five minutes! Kanda! Help us keep score!"

"No"

"PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!"

"Alright, fine!"

"I shall show my support to you, beloved sister!" Komui shouted energetically, "I will watch and cheer you on!"

"I might as well make sure my Apprentice doesn't do something stupid" Bookman added, and Lavi knew that the Panda was coming as well.

"Hum…maybe I should come as well, if you don't mind," Cloud added, none of them did, so she was in. Gwen, too, decided to accompany her General. Soon, five minutes later, the group was all down at the table tennis table. On one side, Linali flexed her fingers, while on the other, Lavi and Allen readied themselves. The rest of them sat at the bleachers, with the exception of Kanda being seated near the scorekeeping board.

Lavi threw the ball up into the air; it landed on the table and bounced, again, and again.

Linali bit her lips not to laugh.

Allen frowned and whispered dramatically to Lavi, "My friend, looks like we will have to be serious."

"Serious?" Lavi whispered back, "That might be too much for a girl like her."

"We have to keep our title as champions," Allen whispered, grinning, it seemed that Lavi wasn't the only one to brighten up at the prospect of a table tennis match. "Those who challenge us must be defeated."

"Agreed!" Lavi whispered, both boys kissed their knuckles before pointing it at Linali, who rolled her eyes. Then, the match began. The ball began to fly between them in sharp speeds, and Komui began to cheer.

"Go Linali! Show them whose boss!"

The ball flew faster between them, Linali began hitting it harder, but Allen and Lavi were not daunted. Through teamwork, they kept up with Linali's speed, and finally Linali missed a shot.

"Yeah!" Both boys pumped their fists in the air, Linali scowled, and the game continued. Once again, the ball flew between the two sides in a blur, before Linali missed again. With exaggerated actions, the two victors blew kisses towards the Dark Boots wielder and their audience. Linali's eyes narrowed, while Cloud made a show of waving their kisses away.

The game continued, and finally, the boys missed a shot. Linali smirked smugly, and Lavi, looking irritated, held a hand out towards Kanda, who tossed him a towel. The redhead wiped his forehead in exaggerated frustration, much to everyone's amusement.

Linali readied herself, Lavi and Allen did too, all three had the same poses. Then Linali fired.

The match grew more intensive as the three players began to jump and move around more. The sound of the ball hitting the table became more pronounced, until Linali scored another point.

"Yes! Go, my beloved sister!" Komui shouted happily.

Unfortunately, Linali missed the next shot, Lavi and Allen high fived each other.

The match resumed, Linali scored. Komui cheered loudly, and even Cloud couldn't help clapping as Linali twirled around in victory. Kanda changed the scores without blinking, but his eyes were less cold then usual.

Linali won the next round again, and again. Allen bowed to Lavi in an exaggerated action, "My apologies, master!"

"We must continue, and keep our title!" Lavi said, voice deepened to emphasis the temporally 'mentor' figure. The two turned to look at Linali challengingly before the match resumed, this time with the boys winning. Linali pouted as this time, the boys did their own victory dance. Cloud frowned, perhaps a bit biased as she went to her feminist mode.

"Linali, show them your skills!" She cheered as she clapped her hands, then her knees, "Go Linali!"

Linali won another point, but then the boys quickly got another. Allen and Lavi went back to back, noses high and eyes closed. Kanda raised an eyebrow at the two Exorcists.

"What are you two doing?"

"Shuush!" Lavi answered.

"We are basking in the glow of victory," Allen dramatically announced. He then broke it when he and Lavi began to sing.

"We will we will rock you!"

The ridiculousness of the situation, plus Allen's and Lavi's exaggerated poses, made even Kanda break into an amused smirk. The match resumed, the three players went all out as their actions became more intense and the ball soon became only a white blur. Komui and Cloud cheered and clapped their hands, Bookman looked visibly relaxed, and Gwen was laughing. All of them temporally forget their problems, at the moment the main goal was victory on the table tennis, not against the Millennium Earl. Both teams won points, but by the end of the match, the victors emerged.

Lavi and Allen moved in robotic movements, and their voices were clipped to match it "You," they pointed at Linali, "Game over." Then they started a victory dance as Linali pouted. Komui frowned.

"Argh…how dare they…" He met the General's eyes, who then indicated to the basket of ping pong balls. Both of their faces split into child-like grins before they sprang up from their seats to the basket. Before Lavi and Allen knew it, their two superiors were throwing ping pong balls, of all things, at them.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Stop it!"

Linali and Gwen quickly joined in; even Kanda couldn't help tossing a few. Bookman watched them in clear amusement as Lavi and Allen squawked indignity at the ping pong balls assault.

"Beat my precious sister, how dare you!" Komui shouted gleefully as he threw another one, earning satisfaction at the sharp yelps the victors (now victims) were letting out.

Soon, they were all heading back up to their rooms. Allen and Lavi still appeared to be in high spirits, and were singing – or shouting – rather loudly.

"We are the champions, my friend!"

"Okay, that's enough now, your singing is terrible," Kanda pointed out, irritated. His efforts failed, as the boys began singing louder, plus the stomping effect.

"We will we will rock you!"

"You two sound like yowling cats, the others in the Tower will think you've seen a ghost," Cloud said those words calmly, and she did a better job in shutting the two boys up. Both them started shushing at each other before Lavi began to speak.

"Now, Allen, one must be humble. Look, now even General Cloud Nine envies us! Sure, we are both destined rulers of the world, we will make lasting changes, but still, we must remain humble and not brag **(2)**."

"Exaggerating already," Komui smirked "By the way, Lavi, are you feeling more relaxed now? Or did the opposite occur?"

"Hum? Now that you mention it, I am more tired," Lavi yawned, "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight!" Allen called out cheerfully as the rest of them began to leave. He was about to head to his own room when Komui rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, now that we're alone, let's have a talk, shall we?"

Before Allen could answer, Komui began to speak, "Now, Allen, you seem like a good kid and even my sister thinks so too. In fact, everyone seems to think so. I'm aware that all Exorcists have their secrets and desires, some darker then others, but there are some that must be dealt with instead of ignored."

"Are you referring to my background?" Allen asked, "If so, I can tell you I've done nothing against humanity, despite being with the Noahs I have yet to willingly kill innocent humans!"

"I'm not here to question you about the background you had before joining our ranks," Komui explained, "I'm here for something else. Considering you're with the Noahs, you must know of power struggles and all that, am I correct?"

"No, I'm not! I've been kept relatively sheltered, believe it or not!"

"Fine, you can deny you know anything about it, but that's not the main problem. My question to you is about the seventy thousand dollars you took."

Shock spread over Allen's face, "Seventy _thousand_?"

"I've watched Kanda grow," Komui continued, "I know him; he wouldn't suddenly take money from the Order, at least not without pressure."

"What are you implying?"

"You don't have to pretend, the things people will do for money is a game I am very familiar with **(3)**. Just a few days ago it was on the news. Some girl slept with her teacher and had her friends 'catch' them and took pictures, as a result the blackmail earned her fifty thousand!"

"Komui!" Allen's voice was louder now, "Don't falsely accuse me now, since when have I done something like that?"

"I know that you won't admit it," Komui said dryly, "But like I said, I know Kanda well enough, I know everyone he remotely considers as a 'friend', and your background is most suspicious. If not you, then who? I'm giving you a chance, return the seventy thousand, and I won't pursue this subject anymore, I'll pretend nothing has ever happened."

"Supervisor," Allen's voice trembled, "if you continue to accuse me of things I've never done, excuse my rudeness, but I will leave right now!"

"Don't think just because you walked away I'll let the issue drop! Let me tell you, the Black Order has connections to many police organizations, if you think you can get away with doing god knows what to Kanda, you'll find yourself in very deep trouble soon!"

Allen turned and nearly flew down the corridors, it was pure chance when Kanda suddenly came in and heard Komui's words.

"Do what to me?"

"Hey, come back here!" Komui yelled at the vanishing white hair.

"Bean sprout?" Kanda's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Komui Lee! What the hell do you think you're doing, accusing him of all those things? Don't _you_ ever care about work relations here?"

"Have you cared about _our_ work relations?" Komui asked. "I've tried asking, I've tried guessing, I've tried being patient, yet you say nothing. _You_ forced me into cornering the kid; did you think I would like to be on bad terms with an Exorcist, especially one who probably learned who knows what from the Noahs?"

"You," Kanda threatened, "are really starting to PISS ME OFF!!" He turned and stormed away. Komui sighed and stared after him sadly.

"I have tried understanding, Kanda, but you won't let me."

None of them realized it, but Linali had been watching the whole scene since her brother cornered Allen. She bit her lips, this wasn't fair. Allen didn't deserve this, Kanda didn't deserve this, oh if her brother knew it was his precious sister who took the seventy thousand. It will truly upset him, knowing the accusations he had were false, and that his perfect sister was not perfect.

All this for Sol and Tina, sometimes she wondered whether it was worth it at all. For their happiness, she could tell Kanda and Allen were suffering. She had never seen Kanda get so 'emotional' over someone, and she knew Allen, at the very least, could get close to him. It was Sol and Tina all over again. If the Order found out that two _male_ Exorcists were together, they would also be discriminated and frowned upon.

**Several Hours Later**

The Exorcists, Finders, and all other support – including the scientists and Reever, who was finally allowed to get out of the hospital – were present when General Winters Sokaro arrived. Cloud and Winters were the only two Generals going to be present in the funeral, Linali explained to Allen that funerals were actually almost common in the Order, and that summoning the Generals back frequently was – in the Order's eyes – time wasted when they could have been spent searching for other accommodators. Therefore, only Cloud and Winters, who had their students killed, were summoned.

Allen noticed that General Winters didn't seem as sad as Cloud did. In fact, he heard the General telling his living students that he was leaving right after the funeral.

That changed when the man heard of the missing seventy thousand dollars.

"General Tiedoll's pupil?" The masked man sneered as he leaned back against the chair he was sitting in. Across from him on the desk, Komui bowed his head, light flashing off his glasses and effectively covering his eyes.

"Yes, but we find that very unlikely. Despite his confession, we believe that Kanda wouldn't do that because he wanted to. We believe he has something pressuring him, or someone has leverage over him."

"I've picked up the rumours; apparently you believe it could be the newest recruit, whose suspicious background has already worked against him regarding trust from the Grand Generals. But like Cloud's student once pointed out, only those with the Exorcist Crest will be able to get that money **(4)**. There's a chance the newbie doesn't know that, and if so, it means the person who took the money might be somebody with more experience in our workings."

"True," Komui agreed, "I'll rather have him lie to me instead of me falsely accusing the boy, but like I said, the boy is most suspicious at the moment. Frankly, the Grand Generals are getting more suspicious of him, and so am I." None of them knew it, but from his position behind the shelves of the Science Division Office, Allen heard the conversation.

His Noah side snarled, and Allen almost let it out, before quickly reining his darker side in and locking it deep inside his soul.

Allen quickly left the Science office and entered the hallways. He soon met up with Kanda, and the Japanese boy actually greeted him…a bit rudely.

"Where the hell are you rushing off to, Bean Sprout?"

"I'm going out of the Tower"

"You can't"

"Excuse me?"

"Generally, without clearance the Exorcists don't get to leave the Tower so easily. We're too precious to be lost outside, after all," Kanda said the last part sarcastically, it did not help with Allen's already ill mood.

"It's not as if I'm never going to return, I'll be back in a few seconds anyways."

"Bean Sprout, do you _want_ to look more suspicious then you already do?"

"So even _you_ think like that? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, but like I said, I'll be back in a few seconds. The Order won't ever notice."

"Where are you planning to go anyways?"

"To get more information about my current problem!" Allen shouted, "Kanda, I've been accused for your crime; the Order is blaming me for what _you_ did! Oh, and let's not forget you weren't the one who took that money away anyways!"

"What the hell are you…?"

"I'm no idiot, Kanda, despite what you may think. You came back, you rested, you trained, I've seen that enough times. You wouldn't have much time to get the money. What's more, if it really was you who took the money, I'm sure the accountants would have an impression. According to others and my own personal observation, you tend to leave lasting memories on almost every person you met. I'm going to go ask them, if you really were responsible, you would have just gotten the money yourself and the accountants will remember. But if the person who took the money did it secretly and had to make a complicated paperwork mess, its pretty much guarantee it can't be you."

"Listen to me here, Bean Sprout…"

"Don't try to stop me"

Allen turned and ran, Kanda knew he had to stop the boy. Aside from keeping Linali's involvement secret, he knew if Allen suddenly left, the Order really would get more suspicious of him, even more so if the boy went to the bank. Exorcists don't go there; after all, they don't get paid. For Allen to do so would only worsen his reputation as being hungry for money. So Kanda ran after the boy, except said boy already had a good head start.

He was going to have to drag the Bean Sprout back if he had to; and he had to do it before the other Exorcists could.

In a matter of minutes, the gatekeeper began to scream. The hallways were suddenly filled with the voice, "ESCAPEE! There's someone here trying to escape the Order without the clearance document!" The words had nearly everyone in the tower moving. People were springing out of their beds and beginning to act. Linali and Lavi ran out of their rooms and met Generals Winters Sokaro in the halls, the man looked a bit too pleased.

"To exit without clearance or notification is considered an offence here, and if I guess correctly, the culprit is going to head for the bank."

"You think its Allen?!" Lavi hissed in disbelief.

"Well, we shall see, wouldn't we? FIND THAT PERSON AT ONCE!!"

Meanwhile, a good distance away from the tower, Kanda caught up with the other Exorcist and grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" Allen hissed.

"What am _I_ doing, what are _you_ doing? Do you realize what you've gotten yourself into?"

"I…"

"I saw a shadowy figure run in here General!" Chakar's voice yelled. Kanda and Allen look at each other, before Kanda turned and ran, realizing only seconds later he was still clutching on the younger boy's arm and taking him along.

"I saw someone run here!" A female Finder, Peggy, yelled.

Both Kanda and Allen hurried off, running quickly. Someone landed in front of them, a rather well built Finder.

"Hey…"

Kanda wasted no time, taking advantage of the night's darkness, he punched the Finder and knocked the man out. Allen winced.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes"

"I heard something here!" Another Finder yelled, and both Exorcists fled again. Night cast shadows everywhere, and the moon helped darken a few in exchange for lightening others. The two Exorcists stayed close to those shadows, running lightly to avoid leaving too many tracks. Kanda led the other boy, who was not as familiar to the terrain as he was, and as an indirect result kept the snow haired boy closer then he would have liked in normal situations. The Finders were everywhere, combing the area for them. A group of them ran past some bushes, and when they were gone, Allen and Kanda peered out cautiously. Once they were sure no one was around, Kanda turned to Allen.

"We have to get back at the Tower"

"Like I said..."

"Listen, right now they don't know for sure who's running, since all the Exorcists ran out at seperate times to catch the escapee no one can confirm or disprove the escapee as us. If we can prove that we're back in the tower, at least we'll be safe." Allen frowned, Kanda stared hard at him, and the smaller boy wilted.

"Fine"

The two of them quietly slipped out of the bushes and headed back towards the tower. As they were approaching the boats, however, somebody shouted "There! They're at the river!" **(5)**

Without warning, as if they both had the same thought, both Allen and Kanda plunged into the dark water. They began to swim swiftly, trying to escape as quick as possible, but for some reason did not let go of the other's hand. A cloud passed by the moon, darkening their shapes to two black shadows in the water. Admist all the splashing of the waves, the fleeing Exorcists heard heavy footsteps rushing forward to the water edge.

"Don't let them escape!"

"Let me do it!" That was General Winters' voice, and without warning, something resembling a massive circular saw flew forward, no doubt hurled from the river side. Even though it missed finding a target, Allen could feel the heat of the spinning blades.

The swimming Exorcists quickly realized how bad the situation was becoming. Winters was actually attacking them now, and Kanda knew how the man relished bloodbaths. Among private circles, General Winters was known as the most bloodthirsty, and he displayed sick pleasure in the pain and agony of his Akuma victims. The Japanese Exorcist swam faster, one of his hands still around Allen's, but eventually the repeated throws of the Innocence found a mark.

"General, look, there's blood here!"

"And here, a silver button!"

"Ha!" Winters laughed as he took the piece of silver, "Oh, this is rich! This button clearly has the name of our culprit inscribed!" Even in the moonlight, the words _Allen Walker_ stood out. Lavi and Linali stared in horror, but suddenly, something distracted them.

"Akuma!"

Without warning, Level Ones suddenly covered the sky. The Exorcists reacted quickly, activating their Innocence and engaging the monsters in combat, even the General had to fight due to the sheer numbers. The Finders, too, quickly began to either flee or set up barriers. As Lavi brought out his own weapon, he felt a hand suddenly clasped on his own, before he was pulled against a Noah he had been seeing too much of lately.

"Tiki?!"

"Shush," the Noah smirked, "You don't want to draw attention to us now, do you? Right now all your friends are busy fighting, let's not raise awareness."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm keeping an eye on two of my favourite people"

It took only a second for Lavi to understand "So it _is_ Allen"

"But you know he's not here for money, don't you?"

"Of course!" Lavi snapped, "Despite what the leaders thinks, I _refuse_ to believe Allen would do such a thing!"

"Which is why having him caught in this area and in this situation will be quite unpleasant," Tiki pointed out. "Makes sense then that I distract you Exorcists and let him free. But even in the tower he won't be safe; I'll leave that part up to you. I have to run now; your General is attacking my Akuma a bit too viciously. I prefer Cloud Nine over this one, so violent." Without saying anything else, he disappeared.

Soon, the Akuma were disposed of, and General Winters led everyone back into the Tower. As soon as he was inside, he headed for Allen's room. Without knocking, he threw the door open to an empty room. Not daunted, he moved forward and kicked open the washroom door.

From the bath tub, Allen looked up at him and tilted his head "General, you may be my Superior, but even you aren't above manners. Please knock the next time you enter."

"Taking a bath at this time of night, Exorcist?" The General sneered, Allen didn't even blink.

"I don't know of any law or Order rule that forbid baths at certain times."

"You're still pretending?" Chakar snarled as several more Exorcists came behind the male General.

"Pretending what?"

"You went swimming in the river, didn't you? Pretending to take a bath to explain why you were wet wouldn't work!"

"Oh really?" Allen's eyes narrowed, "Me, pretending? I have no need to pretend, I'm taking a bath right now, that's it."

"Then how do you explain this?" Suman held up the silver button, "This has your name on it, and we found it in the river!"

"Buttons can be lost easily," Allen answered, "A pull, a little bit of rough playing, and buttons can snap, its not reliable evidence."

"True, but if you're not hiding something, why are you arguing with us so viciously?" Winters sneered, Allen's eyes narrowed.

"Hiding something? I'm not hiding anything General, because I don't have anything on me!" Without warning, the boy stood up from his bath. Water spilled onto the floor, and momentarily splashed around his nude body…which bore no injury at all. No cut or wound that would have drawn blood, let alone prove that Allen had been the one the Exorcists had attacked in the river.

Lavi was the first to snap out of the stunned stupor Allen effectively created when he stood up from his bath. While the Exorcists stared at the boy in shock, Lavi acted, "Allen, there are women here in the Tower…I'll go get some towels" He moved the closet and opened the door.

In which he found himself face to face with Kanda, hiding in Allen's closet and holding an injured, _bleeding_ arm. Kanda brought a finger up to his lips as Lavi looked at him in shock and disbelief. The redhead understood, and quickly grabbed some of Allen's clothes and a towel before closing the closet door.

He returned to Allen's side and wrapped the towel over Allen's wet body. The boy pulled it against himself calmly, not looking at the stupefied Exorcists even as he spoke.

"General, I ask that you knock the next time you wish to speak to me without notification. I know in a fight I may not able to beat you, but there are other ways I can retaliate. We live in a world where technology is fast suppressing brute strength, and the media hungers for stories."

Aleister Crowley, a man in an age of maturity but very inexperienced in matters of sex, felt extremely embarrassed to be in his current situation. He also caught what Allen was hinting at, so he quickly began pushing the Exorcists out of the room while stuttering apologies to the white haired boy. Lavi remained at the boy's side even as the Exorcists left and closed the door. Once they were alone, Allen let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks, Lavi"

"No problem, Allen…Yu"

As if in response, the closet door opened and Kanda stepped out. Allen drew the large towel closer to his body as he sat down at the edge of the bath. Once settled, he looked at Kanda again.

"Thank you…for what you did"

"Che"

Lavi looked at Allen, then Kanda, before running his fingers through his hair "Well…somehow despite delaying everything…I think General Winters…"

"Obviously suspect me, I know," Allen answered as he wiped the water out of his hair. Once he wasn't dripping, he approached Kanda. To Lavi's surprise, the Japanese Exorcist only spared a brief scowl when Allen began treating his wounded arm. Lavi knew better then anyone that Kanda hated being touched, be it for his wounds are not. Speaking of acting out of character…

"I'm surprised, Allen, that you would so recklessly prove your innocence. I thought you were a more…well…"

"If you're taking about how easily I showed my body like that, I haven't for a while, but when you're used to playing strip poker it isn't as drastic as you think."

"I see…wait, strip poker?!"

**Black Order Tower, Dining Hall**

When Allen finally came out for food, the other Exorcists were already eating. Kanda and Lavi, both of whom had entered the Dining Hall at different times to avoid suspicion, greeted him. Lavi quickly gestured for Allen to sit be his side, a gesture Allen realized was to protect him from enduring suspicious stares from the other Exorcists.

It didn't stop General Winters.

Kazana was reading a book while eating. The book happened to be a bibliography of some of the more famous rulers in history, but Kazana was frowning the whole time. Soon, Suman placed his fork down and looked at his team mate, "What's with that frown? Is the book that frustrating?"

"No, that's not the problem," Kazana answered "It's just that I'm having a hard time keeping the right tabs on the people. All those years of history, and the rulers eventually fall from favour, I always have a hard time remembering how so and so died or lost their power."

"Human history is not exactly that complicated," General Winters suddenly said "You don't have to worry about what era or dynasty it was. The most common reason for even the most powerful empires to fall is easy: _Lack of finances_. You know, how those less trusty individuals work to steal money from their superiors, don't you?"

The atmosphere dropped several degrees as Winters continued, "Those bastards are always those pretending to be such good citizens and worthy of the trust that their superiors grace them with. But once they earn that trust, they'll start looking for extra benefits. To them, the money they handle is apparently their own, those people will just grab the money and go. Of course, without money, kings can't pay their armies and so no one is willing to fight. Even if they could, lack of money would starve soldiers and deprive them of weapons. See, those selfish bastards who took the money in the first place wouldn't care, I mean, they get money, who cares if the _Order_ as they know it fall?"

Cloud placed down her fork, "General Winters Sokaro, aren't you concerned about our health?"

"Health?" Winters repeated, "What about our health?"

"Speaking so loudly and crudely, your spit is going to go over our food."

"Oh, no worries about that!" Winters sneered, "After all, my spit isn't full of rich fat; I'm an honest worker after all. Unlike some _other_ people's, their spit is truly fattening now! After all, they once tasted something _wonderful_, didn't they?"

"Your coffee is getting cold," Cloud smiled, albeit strained "why don't you drink it now?"

"Of course, of course," the male General brought the cup to his lips, and suddenly paused. "Ah, Kanda, it's a good thing you don't like coffee. After all, caffeine can be addicting after just tasting it _once_. You've done _something_ once now, don't get addicted to those activities okay?"

Someone slammed their hand down, hard, on the table. It wasn't Kanda, it was Sol. Instantly, Linali grabbed him before he could stand up.

"What's wrong, was there a fly?" General Winters smirked, amusement colouring his voice. Sol looked like he wanted to speak, but one look from Linali shut him up, and he sat down. Winters swirled his cup and continued "If there was a fly, it's preferable it is squashed quickly. Stops it from bugging the rest of us and ruining what used to be a pretty good character. To tell the truth, Kanda," The general suddenly addressed, "I really had at least more respect for you, being General Tiedoll's pupil for several years. I do believe you had outside influence for your latest deed."

In obvious emphasis, the General turned to look at Allen. The boy stopped eating when the General began to speak again, "I heard you gave this boy your highest recommendation. It really makes the rest of us wonder about that, even though I have read the report regarding the mission I do not see him as meeting the high standards you usually set. It does make me wonder, Kanda, whether you were in the right state."

Allen's eyes narrowed, "You certainly were not beating around the bush earlier, General, what are you trying to imply this time?"

"What I am saying, Allen Walker," The General sneered, "Is that I, along with many here in the Order, suspect that you were involved in this latest act of fraud."

"You have no proof of that, General" the boy spoke softly, but the whole room heard it.

"Like what I'm sure everyone is thinking of, you are most suspicious among all of us. We all know Kanda, we don't know you, and your arrival to the Black Order has caused more then enough trouble already."

"In other words, you don't think I deserve being in here?" Most people would miss it, but for the Exorcists who had taken Allen to the Tower, they could see something like hurt and rejection in the boy's eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I don't, I don't even approve of the Innocence choosing you as an Apostle of God!" Winters sneered, "After all, when we look at the things you've done..."

"Allen hasn't done anything wrong!" Linali finally stood up, drawing all attention. "It wasn't his fault, he never knew about the fraudulent activities taking place. This whole thing never had any relation to him or even Kanda in the first place!"

"Linali, sit down!" Reever protested "The General is in the middle of something, to interrupt him is..."

"If I don't say anything, I think the guilt will kill me!" The light caught something bright at the side of her eyes; it appeared as if Linali was close to tears. "That seventy thousand, I know enough about it! Too much about it, in fact!"

"Linali, what are you saying?" Lavi asked, stunned.

"I know too much about it because it was through me Kanda got involved!" She cried, "It was because I was talking about the money that he heard and learned about it. None of this was Kanda's doing, everything was circumstantial. In reality, the one who had taken the seventy thousand wasn't Kanda, it was me!"

"What did you say?!" Komui asked, shock evident in his voice. Indeed, everyone was staring in shock as the truth finally came out. All those times, all the things they had been thinking, both to Allen and Kanda…and suddenly, those two were the innocent ones.

All along, it had been sweet, gentle, caring Linali who had taken the money.

"Linali," it was Allen, his voice was much softer now, "It was you…who took the money? You, who comforted me when I was accused, was actually the cause of it?"

"I didn't mean to lie to you," Linali whispered, tears finally falling. "I never meant to frame or hurt you, I had no ill intent. I lend the money to a friend, there was no other intention there. If you want to blame someone, blame me, not Kanda, and not my brother." She turned and walked away, leaving a crowd of stunned onlookers.

**(1) Funny, its almost Sol's and Tina's current trouble at the moment  
(2) ****If the Noahs had it their way, these words would be rather funny, because hell yeah they'll make changes  
(3) ****Coming from a guy who's suppressing his memories, we have to wonder whether Komui continued with power struggles even after the Arks family  
(4) ****Gwen said this in the last chapter, when she was accusing Suman of taking the money  
(5) ****The Tower is on top of a cliff, to enter you have to climb, but to exit the Exorcists ride boats. So that must mean there's a river leading from the Tower in the first place**

**Originally I was going to write something resembling a shouting match, but then I decided I'll leave that later instead. So, Kanda and Allen are now cleared, but Linali is now in the line. General Winters isn't helping; he is General Cloud's foil and due to his status, can say literally anything he wants. **

**Up next: The seventy thousand dollars puts Linali's and Komui's relationship to the test**


	14. The Scapegoats Part IV

**I'm in my university dorm now!! The building is so new! In fact, the whole school is so new, its still under construction. I have a lovely view of workers tearing up a piece of land with their yellow machines. On the other hand, my friend has a view of the mountains. I'm jealous.**

**Town**

Since the latest revelation that it was Linali, not Kanda or Allen, who was responsible for taking the seventy thousand dollars from the Order, things had not been at its best. The Order was still missing its money, and Linali was no longer making her rounds in the tower, cheering everyone up. The girl became withdrawn to herself, and without her presence, the Order seemed to have grown much less sociable.

General Cloud and Komui apologized to Kanda and Allen for their behavior, and both Exorcists accepted it. Allen didn't understand why Cloud was asking for his forgiveness since he knew she never truly blamed him; he guessed she was apologizing on behalf of the Order.

And for General Winters too, who never properly apologized to them. At least the man was no longer making scathing comments.

No, those were now directed at Linali. It did nothing more then to make the female Exorcist become more scarce to the Order members. Komui was upset about this, and Allen had seen the man knocking on her door several times, asking or demanding, one time even begging, for an explanation from his precious sister. Linali never answered him. Lavi, too, had tried contacting her via golem, but even if Linali heard his messages, she never replied to him.

Kanda had been attacked with questions, everyone wanted to ask him about why he stood up for Linali and whether or not he knew the reason she took the money. A few glares, some threats, and itching fingers on Mugen quickly ended it.

Allen, meanwhile, was treated with greater kindness then he thought possible. While not every single person in the Order knew him or treated him with hostility, they seem to be trying to make amends. Allen's white side softened at that, but his Noah side sneered. The darker half proclaimed that the people were simply under orders to play nice and make Allen feel less tempted to leave the Order or stop fighting the Akuma.

The Earl found this hilarious.

Allen notified a scientist that he was going out to town and they let him. The Exorcist sniffed in disdain at how easy it was as he went to the town's crowd, made sure he lost all possible Finders, and disappeared to the realm of darkness that belonged exclusively to the Earl and his family.

The Earl was on a rocking chair knitting what appeared to be a stuffed cat when Allen appeared behind him. The boy sank to one knee and bowed low as the Earl greeted him without even turning around.

"Hello Allen, how are things in the Order ?"

"They do not have solid plans to defeat us, and seem to be only capable of destroying the Akuma."

"Any person of particular interest ?"

"No, unless you count the Generals, two of them have returned to the tower" With that, Allen told the Earl everything that had happened so far. From the damaged relations caused by the seventy thousand dollars to the grisly welcome banner "Earl of Millennium, what is the meaning of that sign?"

"Nothing, I didn't plan for it, Alfredo acted out of his own ideas, I have punished him, fear not "

"How are the others?"

"They are continuing with their respective duties and mingling with the humans when they wish "

"As they wish," Allen said bitterly.

"Don't be jealous, I heard of some friends you made "

"As well as enemies," Allen added, thinking of General Winters

"Ah well, I am aware that you've suffered some injustice but something has been accomplished now. With them falsely accusing you and realizing the truth, they won't dare look at you so suspiciously again. To them, you are a victim now, no longer the boy with suspicious background They will be less willing to go against you now that they know they've once done you wrong "

"In other words, what I do now will be regarded with less suspicion, and even if it was, they will be less then willing to accuse me again"

"Exactly "

**Black Order Library**

The library was rarely frequented by anyone except Bookman and Lavi. However, those two had some duties to attend to and were out. Because of that, the library was empty except for a certain female Exorcist trying to avoid her questioning brother.

Linali replaced the book she had been reading and sighed heavily. She couldn't focus at all, despite not being responsible for taking the money she felt guilt eat away at her. She wasn't deaf, and it took a lot out of her to ignore her brother's pleas for a proper explanation, for a suitable reason, for why she would commit a criminal offence and steal from the Black Order.

"It's better if you don't know anything, brother" Linali whispered sadly "I may not know the full details, but you struggled a lot to get where you are today, to become the Supervisor of the Black Order. I can't let this drag you down, because truth or lies, whatever I tell you, you will try to save me from it even if it means losing everything and no one wants that."

"Says who?" A voice started "Who says I'll prefer all I've struggled for over my own blood sister?"

Linali jumped and saw her brother. How he managed to get there so quietly and without a scientist hanging over him demanding a signature was something beyond her.

"Brother…?" She didn't say anything else, rather, she quickly turned around and made to walk out. Komui, however, quickly grabbed his sister's arm.

"Why is it that as soon as you see me, you turn away?" Linali glanced back at him, Komui's tone was serious. "I know, I know, you think I'm going to demand you tell me the reason like I did with Kanda, right?"

"And knowing you, you'll also get someone else to join you **(1)**" In response to Linali's words, Komui said nothing, only thrust something in her hands. She caught it easily, and looking at it, realized it was an envelope.

"Asking, demanding, and begging didn't work on Kanda, and it didn't work on you," Komui explained. "So, I've written it all in a letter for you. I was awake the whole night writing this, but don't tell the Science Department, okay? I think Reever suspects me already, but let's not give him more headaches as soon as he gets back from the hospital."

Linali glanced at the letter in her hands, and Komui let out a sigh. Shaking his head, he turned and left his younger sibling alone. Linali, staring at his retreating back, felt something tug at her heart. More often then not, it was _her_ leaving her brother, be it for missions or because he was being exasperating. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Komui leaving her behind. Every time she left, from when the Black Order first took her to her everyday missions or duties, Komui was always facing her, waving (or screaming loudly) good bye.

His back to her…it almost saddened her.

Shaking her head, she sat down on a chair and began to read her brother's letter.

_Dear Linali, my beloved sister_

_You may not remember, but our mother once said that in order to keep a family together, one word can sum it up: trust. Love is important, but without trust, even love can fail. Linali, I may have missed a few years of your growth, but I came as soon as I could, and I can at least say I watched you mature. You have grown into someone who is kind, gentle, and most importantly, honest. _

_But recently, I have begun to question myself. Ever since I found out you've committed fraud, I couldn't focus, I couldn't even sleep. My heart aches, I know something must have happened for you to suddenly do this. Linali, without trust we will fall apart. I don't want it to happen because of something I'm not even sure is completely your fault. _

_Not only that, but keeping secrets and hiding things can be very painful. I know this better then anyone, there is always someone you should tell. Even if you don't trust me with it, there are many in the Order who will willingly help you to the best of their abilities. I truly wish that you will believe me and tell me why you've done this. If it is something shameful, I will bear the shame with you. If it is something difficult, I will suffer with you. If it is something that requires a scapegoat to fix, I will willingly be one for you _**(2)**_. Dearest Linali, I await your reply. _

_From the brother that loves you, Komui Lee_

Reading the letter made Linali feel even worst. She bowed her head, and felt tears gather behind her eyes. Footsteps approached slowly, and looking up, she saw Sol. His expression, too, was sad.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Brother wrote a letter to me," she answered, voice equally soft "He wants me to tell him everything. In all these years…I've never seen him this serious. I knew he's always cared for me, but I guess…for too long I've considered his antics embarrassing and half the time, a nuisance. I hit him, I yell at him, but…never once has he done anything back. Only now…do I realize the depth of his love for me."

Sol stared at her, and then finally sat down. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, but as soon as he did, he felt he should take it back. He wasn't worth it; he shouldn't even lay a hand on Linali. The girl was already ruined by him; he didn't deserve her touch or her care.

"Let's settle this," he said, "I'll go…and admit everything."

Linali's head shot up, "You can't! Look…I'm fine, it's not as if my brother's disowned me or anything like that. After a while it'll be all fine, don't worry, just wait a bit."

"Wait how long?" Sol asked, "Kanda prevented an investigation from happening, but as a result he took the blame. Then Allen was on the receiving end, because everyone thinks he's done something to Kanda for that seventy thousand dollars. General Winters is acting like a mad dog, intent on never giving you a moment's peace. Your brother's very worried, and don't forget my General. Don't be fooled by her silence or the fact that she rarely talks to you, she worries as much as your brother does. Then…there's me"

Linali looked at him, Sol's eyes, too, were serious. "I don't want you all to suffer because of me."

"I know, and I understand," Linali responded "But tell me, how can we explain to them? The truth? Tell them that your girlfriend has a husband, you and her went into a love hotel, some photos were taken, and then you two got blackmailed?" Sol said nothing, and Linali filled in any incoming silence "Listen to me, Sol. This information can never be revealed. Look at me, look at Kanda, we've been in the Order longer then you have and we are now treated like criminals. If they found out it was you, how do you think they'll act? The Black Order is very religious, they will look down at your girlfriend as well as you for causing the scandal."

"But seeing all of you suffer like this, the guilt is killing me."

"If you feel guilt, then just help me think of a way to cover that seventy thousand. If we can return that amount, everything will be fine."

**Black Order Dining Hall**

Linali did not want to go, she did not want to sit among a crowd of people who will stare at her with questions in their eyes. She did not want to see Kanda or Allen, the two people she had pulled down with her. She did not want to see the Generals, one trying to keep things down and the other never stopping with his insults. She did not want to see her brother, looking concerned and close to breaking as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Sol, however, insisted she show up. He convinced her that if she didn't, it might cause more worry, so she reluctantly agreed. General Winters wasn't there at first, so though the atmosphere wasn't the best, Linali managed to eat something in relative peace.

When General Winters did arrive, though, the mood was ruined. He didn't even need to accuse Linali of anything.

"Terrible business, Supervisor Lee, but I'm here to tell you that the Grand Generals are reviewing your files again." The man smiled maliciously, and every conversation in the hall stopped. "We have decided that recent incidents require an overview of your files."

"What do you mean?" Komui asked, but they all had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

"Seventy thousand dollars, Komui, is no small amount. And like you once suspected with Allen Walker here, your background hasn't been the cleanest either. Sure, you and your dear sister have great records for now, but let us never forget the past. Your own entrance to the Black Order had been, like Walker's, unnatural."

"_How is my sister's current problem related to the incident with Cassian?!_"

Lavi blinked, his sharp memory already kicking. Cassian? Last time he checked, the Black Order held no record of such person being employed. Judging by the expressions on the other people in the room, he wasn't alone. Most of them bore confused expressions; they too did not know what Komui was talking about. Not even Linali seemed to be an exception. Yet whoever this Cassian was, his presence was sharply felt by Komui and Winters. Already there was something on their faces indicating a drastic memory.

"You and your sister are close, I wouldn't put it past you to have told her about your side of the story. Cassian, no matter what you say, was a man of great knowledge. I admit, you are too, but you simply lack the experience at that time. What was more, you were more then willing to tear authority apart and treat them like toys, to be played with and used before being thrown away. Yet Cassian never realized it until the very end, correct? You kept up a deceptively innocent manner, a ploy I am sure your sister can only follow."

A few eyes went towards Komui, though few know exactly what was being discussed, they could pick up the implications. Komui once went against the authority of the Black Order while pretending to be innocent, he had probably stabbed a few in the back to get to where he was now. As it was, Komui's expression was becoming the most guarded anyone had ever seen it.

"To tell the truth, Komui, I don't like to pick on the few Exorcists we have here. Sure, the words we have said are harsh, perhaps unnecessarily cruel. But if we are to look at everything objectively, what we speak is the truth. Besides, I am worried about you too, that's why I scold you now. It's very likely no one did at the time of the incident."

Komui's body stiffened.

"As for Linali, I'm aware of how popular she is among the people of the Tower. Always smiling, always caring, the perfect girl! But this time, she really has done something wrong. You always say that the truth is very important here, and your dear sister has preached the same. Yet now, for no reason whatsoever, she took out a large amount of money for personal use. Where now is this _truth_?"

"Isn't that enough already?" Cloud said softly, "You've said enough, can we eat now?"

"Let me say a few more words," Winters continued, "Komui, you always say you treat all the Exorcists here like family, that you care for them as much as Linali. But if this is how the Lee siblings should operate, then let me ask you, how do you teach your family?"

"Do you have to say it like that?" Cloud hissed.

"What? I'm only saying this so that the Supervisor is aware of what he's doing. This is to prevent him from being seen as a criminal associate, and to stop the whispers of him being a terrible brother."

"General," Linali stood up, defending her silent brother "That seventy thousand was something I took, it has no relation or fault to my brother. So don't say those words to him"

"Linali, _shut up_!" Komui's harsh words stunned everyone, but more so his tone. They would have expected someone like Komui to yell, to be fiery and passionate, but those words were dripping with ice. They were cold, like a sudden blast of winter wind. The words grew frostier as he continued.

"Do you think I haven't been insulted or shamed enough already? It's about time I talk to you seriously about this, and it's about time you answer me!" Komui paused, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes again and looked at his sister.

"Linali, those words may be cruel and unbearable, but I couldn't even argue back with him, because they are the truth. To some degree, they are my own thoughts."

"I'm sorry, brother…it's…this is all my fault."

"You've always been sincere and honest, but why do you have to ruin that record!? Enough days have passed since the money has disappeared, and you have yet to explain why! Do you know, how much this hurts me? It's not just me, almost every one here is concerned! Don't you know how important you are to the rest of us?" The scientist pointed to each Exorcist as he made an example of them "Kanda, trying to shield you, took the blame to prevent an investigation. Lavi hasn't been able to sleep peacefully ever since the money disappeared. Allen, our newest recruit, already has enough to worry about, what with the welcome banner and discrimination because of his background! When I see how things are spiraling downwards, I want to fix it, but I can't. Why? Because only you can, only your usual honestly can fix this! But you refuse to say anything!"

At that moment, Komui's mood changed from ice to fire, "You go around smiling as if nothing has ever happened, do you ever think of the rest of us?!"

"I'm sorry, brother" Linali whispered, "I know I've hurt many of you, but I promise you, I'll return the money."

"At this stage that's all you're thinking about?!" Komui screamed, "I may have missed a few years of your growth, but I have always tried to be with you! You're the most important person to me! You're not just my sister; you're the only family I have left! _Can't you please tell me what happened_?!"

"Supervisor, calm down," Reever tried, and with his words, Komui drew in another breath. The Australian man then turned to Linali, "Honestly now, Linali, who did you lend the money to?"

"I…I promise to never to tell," Linali answered.

"What kind of friend is this?" Reever asked, "You lend seventy thousand dollars to them, and then you can't say anything about it. Who is it?"

"I truly did promise to keep it a secret!" Linali cried, "You keep talking of sincerity and honesty, then I have to keep my promises, don't I? How about this, I go chase after them now, and they'll return the money next week!"

It was a lie, but right now, Linali would do anything to stop her brother from becoming more angered or, even worst, shed tears on her behalf. She turned to leave, but Reever quickly grabbed her.

"The money now is no longer the problem!"

"Reever," like the most unstable of weathers, Komui's tone changed. Once again, it was cold as ice "Don't force her. Linali, I'm going to ask you one more time, _are you already speaking the truth to us_?"

The weight of those words were already warning her. Linali knew this was a critical moment, and she chose.

"Yes," Linali answered, and she felt as if something between them had broken.

"Is that so?" Komui asked, voice still layered with frost "Very well, I believe you." Linali's eyes widened, Komui's eyes were very cold, in fact she had never seen him with such cold eyes. They were a sheen of black ice that covered his emotions, preventing anyone from seeing his thoughts.

"The problem has been settled now," Komui continued, "Do not ask her again, we will not worry anymore, for the money, or for her."

Several people in the room would like to object, others wanted to just make a comment, but no one dared. For the first time, everyone felt warned to keep silent. Even the Generals didn't dare speak; Komui's indirectly-cruel words and cold eyes effectively stopped them from doing anything.

**Streets **

Linali walked alone in the empty, dark streets of the town. A sudden rain fell, and she flinched. The girl hurried off to find shelter, and eventually dove inside a payphone stand. Water continued to bounce off the roof and roll down in tiny rivers on the glass wall.

At the balcony of his room, Allen stood alone in the rain. With the hood of his Exorcist coat out, the water rolled off him and made no contact with his skin, but strands of his white hair was caught. The water turned them into a sleek silver, like icicles framing his already pale face. Through the curtain of his hair and the heavy rain, he saw a figure drift towards him. The figure was drifting in mid air with the help of an umbrella, which also prevented the rain from soaking her small figure.

"Rhode"

"Hello Allen, how are things in the Order now?"

"Bad"

"But I thought you told the Earl of Millennium that you've been cleared!"

"I am"

"Then what's with that expression?"

"I'm…just thinking about the concept of family"

"Family? The Noahs all come from different parts of the world and we're pretty – to quote Lulubell – dysfunctional, but to some degree we get along. Why the sudden thought?"

"Your doll is making me rethink my ideas of it," Allen answered softly. "Just a while ago, she got into an argument with her brother. From what I heard, they've never had this serious of a fight before. Both of them were upset, and looked close to tears."

At Linali's side, she stared up at the heavy rain helplessly. How fitting, the heavens were crying for her. Maybe even for her brother. Linali never felt so alone, for the first time she realized that whenever she was upset, others always tried to make her smile. Her brother, too, always comforted her every time she looked even slightly less cheerful. She used to tire of his protective instincts quickly, but now?

She would do anything to see him cheerfully go about greeting her and telling wild tales of his work.

Unknown to her, further down the street a small figure drifted down from the air and landed on the ground. Lero remained strangely silent, sensing its young mistress' serious mood. The umbrella continued to shelter its mistress from the unforgiving heavens as the child-like Noah walked alone quietly, reflecting on what Allen had told her. The anger and disappointment of a brother was a scenario she could see happening.

After all, it was something she was trying to prevent from taking place in her own home. Tiki and Alfredo always made her afraid that they will eventually have an argument that will end in one of them leaving or worst, losing their life.

The golem that Linali had almost forgotten about suddenly let out a beep before a voice came out, "Linali?"

If she was in a sharper mindset, Linali would quickly recognize the voice. In her current emotional grief though, she only answered dully, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Rhode asked as the dead Finder collapsed to the floor in the rainy streets. She kept a close grip on the stolen golem as she continued, "Even your voice sounds like it's close to breaking, Linali."

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"I guess it really hurts you. Listen, the Order's really upset and worried, what are you doing now?"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"Are you sure about that?" Rhode asked, an awkward attempt to be comforting. Resuming her walk in the rain with Allen's words in her mind was making her lose her chipper attitude.

"Yes...that's how the Black Order works after all. One moment we're screaming at each other, the next we're all cuddly and hugging each other. I'm just with a few friends right now...watching a funny show. Hey you! Stop laughing so loudly, you're going to end up spitting on the screen. Hahaha..."

Rhode was not fooled, even as she lightly step over a puddle she could hear Linali sniffing on the phone "What's wrong with your voice?"

"Oh...just the show. It's so funny, making us laugh so hard. There are tears in my eyes from laughing so hard."

"What show is it, which makes you laugh so hard?"

"A...a thousand ways to have money mess you up"

"What show is that? The title doesn't sound so great, is it a movie or a show with several episodes?"

As soon as those words left her lips, Rhode saw Linali alone in the pay phone stand. Linali wasn't looking at her, but Rhode could see the red eyes and tear streaks. The despair on Linali's face was something she thought would love to see, but right now, the Noah of Dreams felt horrified.

"It's...a show, several episodes showing how missing money can destroy relationships. Co workers, friends, family, you know, that type of thing. It's really funny yet makes you really think about life itself. Maybe someday you can watch it, the show can be really funny. Hahaha..."

Linali made to move, and Rhode quickly dove behind a tree. She peered out cautiously and saw that Linali never noticed her; the girl was getting out some tissue. "Hang on, I need to get a drink, my throat's sore from laughing." As Rhode watched, Linali blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

"Hey...who are you anyways? Are you a scientist? Did you see my brother? How is he doing?"

"Oh...he'll manage. There are people willing to comfort him, don't worry. Winters won't dare touch him, we scientists will make sure of it," Rhode was going to make sure that the masked general - and she didn't mean the one with crazy red hair - won't ever get a chance to knock Komui off the Black Order. As she made that promise, the rain began to slowly cease. While the skies began to clear, Rhode failed to notice Linali open the stand door and cautiously step out. Now at a different angle, the Exorcist saw Rhode, her enemy, a Noah, talking on another winged golem, and suddenly Linali realized who was comforting her.

"Linali, I will see to it that your brother won't be harmed, don't worry. You take care of yourself, okay? The Linali we all know is happy and loving, seeing you in tears upsets us more then you can imagine." Rhode looked up at the disappearing rain, and lowered Lero. Knowing she had to leave soon, the Noah bid goodbye, "I have to go now, the Order is still piling up workloads for us, and I won't distract you while you hang out with some friends, good bye." Linali watched as Rhode said those words and closed the connection. The child like Noah was truly upset, her usual happy manner was absent. When she flew off into the skies with Lero, for the first time Linali felt a longing to go after her.

Rhode, unaware of these new thoughts, continued her plan to subtly help Linali. Knowing that Linali's brother was a personal interest to another Noah, she decided to contact her own brother, the Noah bearing the memory of Consumption.

**Black Order Private Labs **

65 was one of the oldest 'scientists' in the Black Order. A non-human who had been in the Order long enough. He was one who watched the Order's science division grew vastly. He was one who watched many of the younger generation mature and grow.

He was also the one who had helped Komui adjust to his new life in the Order when he first came.

Because of it, though, he knew what deadly efficiency Komui possessed. So right now, he flinched at every move Komui made, every angry wave he did. Even when Komui threw a glass against the wall at the opposite direction of him, 65 was alarmed.

"My own sister chose her friend over me," Komui hissed, "She would rather protect this _friend_ then tell me the truth."

65 would bite his lips if they weren't sealed behind cross bandages, god why did he chose to come? Because he was worried? Well, Komui looked more angry then upset at the moment. 65 realized then that despite their age, he was afraid, afraid of Komui's anger, afraid that the cruel individual he once glimpsed would resurface.

"You're quite brave, 65," Komui continued, "To come see me in my private labs right after Cassian was brought up. Are you not afraid of what I might do to you? Cassian was but an example of what I could do; compared to my previous atrocities he was rather tame."

"You won't do anything to me," 65 tried stating it boldly, but it fell flat.

"Cassian once said the same thing, and look at where it got him," Komui sneered.

"You won't do anything without General Cross," Komui whirled around and glared viciously at him.

"I don't need Cross to get what I want! The man helped me recover, but his role was minor in what I did to Cassian! Let's not forget, that general left as soon as I was finished!"

"Komui..."

"You forget your place, 65," Komui hissed and the creature fell silent. "It's Supervisor to you now, I only allow you to slip up occasionally because you once helped me. You've seen what I could do, and I can get rid of you easily right now. I won't because of the past, but I can if I want to. Don't forget that."

"Yes sir"

"Get out," 65 did so, and Komui threw another glass at the wall. He breathed heavily, panting, trying to gather himself, but it wasn't working. As long as Linali refused to tell the truth, he would never be satisfied. Nor was he in any position to order an investigation, but letting others in the Black Order take charge wasn't a good idea either.

No, he would have to use other methods. For now, it was back to his old self, using all means to get what he wanted, even if he didn't like said means. Damn it, he _knew_ he was letting emotion overrule his sense of responsibility. Well, he already played _responsible_ when he ordered Allen to be brought in to the Order no matter what. He'll allow emotion to rule over him in this one.

He picked up the phone and dialed. When the person picked up, he got straight to the point.

"Name your price for helping me with an investigation on the Black Order, Alfredo"

**(1) She's refering to how Komui got Daisya with him when they questioned Kanda  
(2) Scapegoat indeed, this is what the current arc is discussing **

**Aaannnddd the Lee siblings are drawn closer to the Noahs now, yup, money is such a powerful force. Family drama is also very fun, emotional overload for the brother and sister. **

**I just found out something: my dorm building is so new, the fire escape is still incomplete. Considering the area is infamous for its forest fires, that's slightly disturbing. **

**Next up: With Alfredo's help, the truth comes out at last! **


	15. The Real Culprit

**My internet in university dorms is so screwy, I can't connect half the time. Cable is 'limited to no connectivity' and wireless never connects. My computer also keeps freezing on me and several times tell me its going to shut down in 50 seconds. The school's IT services are closed. I had several classmates take a look and they can't figure it out. System Restore, AVG scans, Error-checking upon restart and Defragmentation doesn't work either. Damn it. **

**I don't get Intel Wireless Troubleshooter, it tells me to disconnect 'ad hoc network', turn off wireless radio (I tried and it seems to make it worst), and follow some recommended steps to fix the problem ('The ad hoc network is idle and all peers have left the network'), do we have any computer geniuses here to explain to me what's going on? **

**Town**

With all the tension in the Black Order, Lavi found himself going out for longer periods of time, trying to avoid it all. As long as it was for valid reasons, example: destroying more Akuma, Bookman let him go. Occasionally Allen tagged along, and together, the two of them cleansed the streets of those wretched souls, allowing them a path to heaven. No one said anything, even those as socially inept as Kanda knew that if anyone could sooth Allen, it was the redhead. Most of the time, though, Lavi found himself doing the task alone.

Of course, for Lavi, being alone was just begging for trouble.

"Your passion to destroy my Akuma cut me deeply, Lavi" A voice came as Lavi freed another imprisoned soul. Panting, Lavi turned around to see Tiki leaning against the wall, a trail of smoke seeping from his lips. "It's bad enough that you're weakening my forces, but you're also damaging yourself."

"In case you haven't realized, Tiki, I'm still standing," the boy answered with a triumphant tone.

"I beg to differ; your nightly strolls in the town are starting to take a toll on your sleep deprived body. Can't sleep? I don't blame you, what with all that's happened in the Order."

"How did you know that?" Lavi spluttered.

"Like I told you before, the Noah who's sent an Innocence-protected Akuma to Allen, in other words the Noah of Consumption, has been networking in your Tower for a while. He gets plenty of information for us, however unwilling he is to share it with me in particular."

"Trouble in the ranks, hum?" Lavi smirked.

"Don't bear that cocky attitude with me; right now it won't take much for me to kill you. Your body is weak; if I wanted to I can snap you in half right now. Or my personal favorite, I can tear your beating heart right out of your body."

Tiki suddenly disappeared, Lavi felt something behind him before Tiki's gloved hand thrust forward. To Lavi's horror, he saw Tiki's gloved hand go right through his spine and out through his chest, but there was no pain or blood seen. "I hold your life by a thread here, Lavi" Tiki's crooked grin whispered in the Exorcist's ear. "No matter how many Akuma you kill, the Noahs are something beyond your imagination.

Lavi didn't dare move, with his back pressed against Tiki and Tiki's hand sticking out his chest, he had more then enough reason to stay still. The gloved hand reached up and caressed Lavi's throat, then the side of his face. Already tired and panting, the redhead could do nothing but watch warily. Tiki's other arm then wrapped around his waist.

"Listen to me, Lavi, at the rate the Black Order is going; you won't be the only one who turns to the Noahs. After all, your dear Order thinks in terms of the greater good. They are more concerned about the country then the individual, and of course they should save a hundred lives over one. However, because it is a human organization, the Order is also full of contradictory ideals and hypocrisy. The individual can never win here; turning to the Noahs will soon be something more then one of you will indulge in."

There was a strange smell in the air; it seemed to be coming from Tiki's glove. Lavi tilt his head away from it, only to realize that brought him closer to the Noah, and he stopped.

"When the Order finally falls and the Earl consumes England in a second Great Fire, the world would be reborn anew. Under our guidance, it will be a world where only those we deem worthy will live. You Bookman will be given a front row seat at this opening of our world, but for that to happen I need you to attend. Meaning, I need you to be healthy." Tiki's hand rose to cover the boy's eyes "So sleep, my Bookman Apprentice."

And Lavi did.

**Restaurant **

It took only a day and a half for his contact to say he had the answer. The waiter led him to a private room and softly closed the door once Komui entered. Across from him on the table, Alfredo lowered a cup of tea from his lips.

"Good day, Komui"

Komui sat down across from the man, putting as much distance as he could between them. Alfredo, watching him, couldn't help smiling. Komui's guarded behavior was something he rarely saw directed towards him, no, it used to be directed to other people. His protégé used to have a tendency to always sit besides him and not across. After all, it presented a united front against the enemy. Komui used to jump up and fight off any further attacks, or if things got too dangerous, Alfredo could just grab Komui's shoulder and run.

"What do you have for me?"

"That's not a proper way to greet someone"

"Good day to you too, Mr. Roswell"

"None of that now, despite your amnesia I prefer our former relations."

"How do you do, Alfredo?"

"Much better"

"So?" Despite his caution earlier, Komui leaned forward eagerly, almost like the curious student he once was when he was Alfredo's prized protégé. Alfredo smirked and tossed a folder onto the centre of the table. Komui snatched it up quickly and opened it, inside was a file of a man Komui did not recognize.

"Who's this?"

"This man's bank accounts recently increased by a total of seventy thousand dollars. I matched the information you've provided me, it was the night before two of your Exorcists had an argument regarding one of them stealing the money."

"Why would Linali give money to someone like him?" Komui asked as he skimmed through the man's information. "This man has no status and he's of a low-income job."

"That's the thing, she didn't"

Komui's head shot up "She didn't?"

"The money was transferred to him by another Exorcist, the next file."

Komui flipped the next page, Exorcist Sol Galen's face stared back up at him. The Supervisor's eyes widened "Him?"

"I've done my research, Komui" the Noah smiled "Your sister, for some reason, decided to take the blame to protect him. Understandable really, when I found out the truth even I was rendered speechless!"

"So what _is_ the truth?" Komui asked.

"Your Exorcist Galen has a new girlfriend," Alfredo explained "The money was to help his damsel in distress, however the circumstances they are in prevented them from publicly asking for a loan. After all, your Exorcist's interest is forbidden, not to mention taboo."

"Unless you're telling me she's a criminal or underage, I'm pretty sure I can try to accept it" Komui answered. Alfredo smiled, almost maliciously.

"I doubt it, Komui" he glanced at his watch "They should be here now, open the room door, slowly though."

Komui stared at him suspiciously, but turned around and went to the door. He opened it cautiously, and a look of surprise crossed over his face.

Outside at one of the public tables, Sol and a young lady were giggling and holding each other's hands. Komui quickly closed the door to a creak, watching the two lovers. He frowned, "That girl…she looks almost familiar."

Alfredo smirked, "She should be."

As they watched, Sol's girlfriend excused herself and went to the washroom. Hastily following her, Komui slipped out, carefully avoiding Sol. The Supervisor stood in the hallway and pretended to fumble with his golem. When Tina emerged, Komui casually used his golem to take a photo **(1)**. Then he waited for a while before he went back out to the restaurant.

"Sir, Mr. Roswell leaves this message for you." Komui picked up the letter the waiter gave him and read over it once, the letter basically detailed Alfredo's price. If he was more himself, Komui would have probably regretted asking for Alfredo's help, but right now he could care less. The Supervisor thanked the waiter and once he had tipped him, Komui tore up the letter and threw the pieces into the garbage. He then sprinted outside, where he nearly collided with another Exorcist.

"Ow! Supervisor?!"

"Suman?" Komui stared, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I saw Sol and wanted to say hi, but then…you saw him, right? You saw who he was with?"

"Yea, I don't know who she is though," Komui answered. Suman stared at his Supervisor in disbelief, before dragging him to a magazine stand.

"Excuse me, but do you have some of the business magazines from several months ago?" Suman asked.

"The expired ones? Even if I did, they'll all be packed away!"

Before Suman could start relying on the nagging idea, Komui pulled out his wallet. "Here, I'll give you a hundred dollars, help us would you?" While Suman stared at how easily Komui seemed to be bribing the man, the seller accepted the money and went at the back. He soon returned with a box, and once Komui thanked him, the Supervisor began shifting through it. Finally, he picked one up.

Ironically, the magazine was the one whose cover screamed HOSTILE TAKEOVER OF CIG INVESTMENT GROUP – GILBERT ARKS STRIKES AGAIN

Komui touched his golem again, allowing the photo he had taken recently of Sol's girlfriend to show up. Suman pointed to the photo from the golem, then at the one on the magazine.

"Don't they look the same, Supervisor?"

"Are you kidding me?" Komui asked in disbelief, "They're the same person!"

Armed with the truth, Komui was prepared to clear his sister's name, no matter who got hurt in the process. As it was, he quickly returned to the Tower with Suman and summoned all staff personnel to be present. Suman was determined to be the one who told the truth, as he said that he needed to show Gwen he will be righteous. Komui let him, though it soon became obvious Suman was going to drag it out.

"Suman, what's going on?" Lavi asked.

"I'll say it when everyone's arrived," Suman answered.

"You wielded high authority to get us here," Allen pointed out, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Something big!"

"How big is this wrong?" Reever asked.

"What's going on here?" The Generals had arrived, Winters stared at his student and Komui in disdain, while Cloud looked at them with a concerned expression, her student Gwen at her side.

"General Cloud, you're his teacher, but don't get too affected by this. The same goes for you, Reever, being his uncle" Suman warned "Just a while ago, I saw Sol going out on a date." From her position among the Exorcists, Linali's eyes widened in horror. She looked around and saw Sol missing.

"What's the big deal over relationships? Wait…is there something wrong with the girl?" Gwen asked, concerned over her teammate.

"Sol's relationships have never been so hidden, but now I see why" Suman answered "No wonder, he could never introduce her as his girlfriend."

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Reever was really worried now, his precious Exorcist nephew was always a high priority for him, "Suman, tell us! Just spill it!"

"I don't know how to start!" Suman answered "It's so…argh, here, the girl's in this magazine." He drew out the business one Komui just brought and plopped it onto the table.

"HOSTILE TAKEOVER OF CIG INVESTMENT GROUP – GILBERT ARKS STRIKES AGAIN," Bookman read out "You're not telling us that Sol's girlfriend is one of those who got laid off because Arks took over CIG, are you?"

"It might have been better if it actually was!" Suman told them "Except it's much worst!"

"How much worst is it?" Reever asked, "Just tell us straight out!"

"Reever, if you had known who it was even you wouldn't be able to say it!" Suman yelled "I'll just tell you, the girl's in this magazine, go look yourself!"

Chakar snatched up the magazine and began flipping through the pages. Linali, meanwhile, tried to repair the damage. "Suman, we're aware that you really want to find the culprit for the stolen seventy thousand dollars, it's me already, why are you so intent on revealing Sol's personal affairs?"

"It's no longer personal now, is it? You of all people should have known! _You took the blame for what Sol did and helped him steal money from the Order so he could give it to his girlfriend_!!"

"WHAT?!" Several people shouted as Linali stepped back in shock. She looked at her brother, judging by his calm expression, he had known. The others, however, didn't take it so lightly.

"Linali, you were protecting Sol?!"

"Like Kanda did for you?!"

"And you knew that Sol was giving it to some other woman?!"

The questions fired at her in a rapid pace, but at the same time, every single Order member was more intent on the real culprit – now revealed to be Sol's mysterious girlfriend. The staff crowded around the magazine, flipping through the pages and looking at the young women that might have stolen Sol's heart.

"Could it this foreign celebrity who's visiting England?"

"Or one of the daughters of the top ten rich families?"

"How about this one who just got a large inheritance of shares in the international market?"

"No, no, no!" Suman yelled, "You all must have at least heard of her, she's quite famous, and a model."

That had every single person in the room give even _more_ attention "MODEL?!"

"Which one?" Reever demanded.

"Suman," Gwen spoke out from Cloud's side, "If you're going to tell us, say it, don't keep us in the dark."

"I really can't say it! Argh…" Suman turned to Komui "You know what, Supervisor, you tell them, you found out the truth before I did!"

Linali was horrified when she heard this, before she could ask her brother to stop, Komui set his cup of coffee down and stood up. He looked at Linali in the eye before addressing the others.

"Enough with all your guesses, none of them come close to the ugly truth. _Exorcist Sol Galen is seeing someone else's wife_!!"

"WHAT?!" The expressions on everybody's faces pretty much summed up the taboo of the truth. Linali closed her eyes in terror as scientist Johnny started speaking.

"Supervisor, what are you saying?!"

"What am I saying? The truth!" Komui announced loudly, "Just a while ago I went out and saw Sol with this woman. He was holding her hand and they were quite touchy with each other, giggling like high school couples, except I'm sure high school couples won't involve the female already having a husband!"

"Is this really true?!" Reever cried.

"Ha, of course it's the truth! And to make things so much better, the husband is Gilbert Arks, one of the richest men in the country!" Komui grabbed the magazine and flipped it closed, he tapped one long finger on Gilbert's face, "The Arks family is infamous for their underhand dealings, Gilbert especially knows men from both sides of the law. Sol, having an affair with his wife, I bet you anything his chances of death will be more likely beating or murder then death from sickness or Akuma now! Gilbert will make sure of it!"

"If this is how things really are," Winters spoke up, "We will have to fix this quickly." He turned to two specific people in the room "General Cloud, Reever, you're closest to Sol. You have to stop him from stepping into this mess, or the whole Order will also be shamed."

Kanda, meanwhile, turned to Linali "Linali, is what they're all saying true?" Linali opened her mouth, closed it, and hung her head. "Don't bow your head, tell me the truth!" Kanda snapped "You must know it, and if you don't tell, I don't think it will just be your brother that you're damaging relations with!"

"All of you, stop it," Cloud Nine's soft but firm voice shut everyone up. "Don't make things harder for Linali, all of us has been summoned correct? Let's wait for Sol to come, and we'll discuss it with him."

As if on cue, the door opened and Sol entered "Hey, what's with the large summon?"

"Sol," Cloud addressed "We have something to talk to you about."

"Okay," Sol answered, "what is it?"

General Cloud sat down on one of the chairs, and then threw the magazine on the table between them. As soon as she did so, Sol knew what was happening. Hs could tell, by the serious and shocked looks of the crowd, that the truth had finally prevailed.

"Sol, tell me honestly now, you did confide in me you have a girlfriend, which was used to explain why you keep going out so late. Are you going out with this woman?" The female general didn't miss a beat "_Are you going out with a woman who already has a husband_?!"

"General," Linali tried to inject "Actually, Sol never knew. It was during a golf game, the girl approached him, right Sol?"

"I'm not asking you," Cloud warned, and Linali fell silent. The female General turned back to Sol, "You can answer me, so answer."

"Sol, my nephew," Reever began, "We're just all worried about you. Just tell us the honest truth now, for far too long we've been falsely accusing and lying to each other."

Sol looked at his uncle, nodded, and turned back to Cloud. His revelation, however, was not the best for the current situation, but Sol could no longer stand the guilt of knowing he had already ruined Linali and several other Exorcists. "It's true that Tina and I haven't been together for long, but our love is great, and we're very serious about this relationship. This isn't as simple as it seems. Yes, she has a husband, but there is no longer any love between them and they're planning divorce."

"So w_hat_?!" Winters snapped, "Do you realize what you're doing? You're an Exorcist, for sakes, you're an Apostle of God! If you want to have a relationship, can't you at least have a girl with a proper background?!"

"General Sokaro, listen to me…"

"No, you listen to me!" Winters snapped, "Even without the Exorcist title, you've been with the Order long enough. You should know what is right and wrong! You should know better then have an affair with someone's wife!"

"We're serious, can't you understand that?" Sol said in exasperation.

"You're serious now only because you young people want the thrill of a forbidden relationship," Winters snarled. "And like most young people, you'll tire of each other soon!"

"Don't discuss these matters of whether or not the heart is true," Cloud dismissed. "Sol, I'm asking you now, if you really took the seventy thousand dollars and gave it to this woman, why the need? She's richer then we are! Did the two of you cause another mess?"

"Sol," Reever addressed, "Honesty, trust, those are pretty important factors in the Black Order. You've seen how it nearly destroyed Linali, your Scapegoat, in regards to her relations with our Supervisor. So, don't make that same mistake now."

Linali knew from Sol's expression he was going to admit everything. She grabbed his arm and looked up at him with a panicked expression; Sol smiled sadly at her and patted her head, before pushing her arm away.

"General, I dropped my camera, the film had photos of Tina and I. Someone picked it up and blackmailed us, if we didn't give the money those photos will be published in magazines."

"WHAT TYPE OF PHOTO WILL EQUAL SEVENTY THOUSAND DOLLARS?!" Reever yelled, close to losing it now that he was learning the truth "Have you been tricked by someone?! Could that woman have joined up with another to cheat you of your money?!"

"Uncle," Sol groaned "Please can you NOT ask…"

"Why can't I ask?!" Reever countered "I'm worried about you! I'm afraid you're being cheated! What photos will be worth seventy thousand?! Just let them publish the damn things!"

"UNCLE REEVER!!" Sol finally roared "Those photos were taken when Tina and I were in a HOTEL, dressed in short NIGHT WEAR, IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"

"In NIGHT WEAR?!" Reever yelled amidst shocked gasps, and Linali covered her face in her hands "You were in a hotel with someone else's wife, wearing such intimate clothing?!"

There was a thump, Sol and Reever whirled around to see Cloud's pet monkey let out an alarmed chirp as Cloud suddenly collapsed to the side.

"General!" Gwen screamed.

"Cloud!" Winters yelled.

The personnel of the Black Order rushed to her side, calling out her name, telling her to hold on. Komui took charge quickly "Send her to a hospital, immediately!"

"General, hang in there!"

"General!"

**Arks Office**

"Your cruelty to others never ceases to amaze me."

"You do realize how ironic that statement is, coming from you, dear child."

Rhode pouted as she sat on the desk, Lero slung over one shoulder. Across from her, sitting properly on a chair, Alfredo twirled a pen in his hand.

"You know the domino effect this is going to cause in the Black Order."

"Which is my point exactly" Alfredo grinned like a Cheshire cat "By telling Komui, who is already intent on clearing his sister's name; he will announce the truth to the whole Order. Oh Gilbert, Gilbert, my once beloved older brother, how could he have messed up this badly? His own wife, having an affair with another man! I think this scandal will far outweigh mine!"

"I asked you to make sure that the General doesn't knock the Supervisor off his position," Rhode observed "but you seem to have your own intentions here."

"As long as it's not hurting our cause, no one will complain, will they?" Alfredo chuckled. "Soon, dear Gilbert will find himself reaping the results of his actions. I will only watch, and laugh myself silly."

Rhode stared at him, wondering whether Alfredo's treatment of Tiki was because of what happened in the Arks family. They produced infamous manipulators and easy scapegoats, and it was obvious which category Alfredo fell into.

**Hospital **

"According to the staff, we're not supposed to excite your General too much" Reever told Sol, who had a bouquet of well-wishing flowers in his hand. "So just remember, when you get into her room, be calm, peaceful, that will keep the environment light, okay?"

Sol nodded dully.

"Don't wear that expression either, smile, remember? Keep the mood light, remember? Are you ready? Yes? Okay, let's go in now." Reever opened the door to the hospital room "General! How are you feeling?"

Sitting on the bed, Cloud smiled at them, "Much better" she answered. By her side, Gwen and Linali were preparing some fruit. Allen and Lavi, who never seem that far apart from the other, were stocking up a shelf with photo albums, as requested by the General. None of Winters' or Tiedoll's team were present, but from the cards Komui was placing on the bedside table, they had sent their regards.

"What did the doctor say?" Reever asked as he beckoned a hesitating Sol into the room.

"Blood tests confirm that she is of a dangerously low level, so she can't leave the hospital yet," Gwen answered.

Lavi moved up to the group and nudged Sol, who slowly moved forward and laid the flowers in front of Cloud "General, I'm sorry."

"The flowers are very beautiful," Cloud smiled. "Allen, can you help me put them in a vase?"

"Of course," the white haired boy answered. He reached for the flowers, but Sol's next words hit them all like a ton of bricks.

"The flowers are from Tina." Allen looked back to him, Lavi froze, and Gwen quickly rested a hand on Cloud's shoulder to prevent her from sudden movement. Sol continued, "She sends her regards."

"Allen," Cloud addressed, "Gwen and Linali brought too many fruit here, I can't eat them all. Why don't you help yourself?" The distraction from taking Tina's flowers was obvious.

Reever grabbed Sol and dragged him to the side, giving them a chance to speak in private. "What are you thinking Sol?! The flowers are from that woman and you didn't say anything beforehand? You know your General hasn't accepted her yet! Bringing her flowers here, do you want to anger your General? Allen, throw them away!"

"Uncle, why are you discriminating against her?" Sol asked "She's only married, she hasn't done anything wrong!"

"You said it yourself!" Reever hissed, trying to keep his voice down and unheard by the bedridden General "She's married! She shouldn't have a boyfriend outside, there's a husband in her home waiting for her!"

"No, she doesn't!" Sol hissed back, "I just want you to accept her! How hard is that?" Drawing back from his uncle, he walked up to Cloud and his fellow Exorcists, "General, Tina really wishes to see you, to just say a few words. She's a nice girl, she's very concerned about your health."

Reever pulled him back, but right now, there was no more attempts a hiding, only on keeping their voices down "See her? Do you want to anger your General that badly?"

"Uncle, her husband is no husband! He himself said it two years ago, she's but a publicity stunt! Her role is simply to eat dinner with her father in law, attend balls, and act all lovey-dovey in front of the media, that's all!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ALL SHE HAS TO DO!!" Reever finally shouted, "If she has a husband, SHE SHOULDN'T BE OUT WITH MY NEPHEW!!"

"I already told you HER HUSBAND IS NO HUSBAND!!" Sol yelled back, "From two years ago they were already sleeping in separate beds, _she has no husband_!!"

"So what? They're still married! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHETHER OR NOT THEY SLEEP IN THE SAME BED!!" Reever roared "So just because of that, she can come out and have an affair with YOU?!"

"Don't say it like that!" Sol shouted "She didn't approach me, I did! _I_ went after her, _I_ loved her!"

"I can't believe that you would even try such a thing! She has a husband, and you went after her! You stole a husband's wife, and he has the right to literally kill you! HIS INFLUENCE IS ENOUGH TO RIP YOU APART EVEN BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!!"

"Everyone, stop screaming!" Linali cried.

"I WOULD IF HE'LL JUST LISTEN TO ME!!" Reever roared.

"Calm down, Reever," Komui said, almost coldly "This is how the young people operate nowadays. Their emotions tend to override their senses, their relationships are often blurred and messed, we can't do anything."

"CAN'T DO ANYTHING?!" Reever yelled "I'm his sole living FAMILY MEMBER, like you and Linali, and you're telling me I can't do anything?! He's eating our food, dressing in our clothes, using our money, AND YOU SAY I CAN'T DO ANYTHING?! If I can't, who can?!"

"Fine!" Sol shouted, "From this day on, I WON'T SPEND A SINGLE PENNY FROM THE DAMN ORDER!!"

The other Exorcists' eyes widened in shock, and Reever acted accordingly "What the hell are you saying?! You won't spend a single penny from us?! Can you even manage that? Don't you dare forget, YOU STILL OWN US SEVENTY THOUSAND DOLLARS!! What's more, you've always been sheltered as an Exorcist! You have no proper recognition of schooling or finances! If you go out, YOU'LL ONLY END UP BEING A BEGGER!!"

"Reever, please, calm down" Linali cried.

"I don't care what happens to me!" Sol yelled "Even if I suffer in the streets, I WILL get together with Tina!"

"Listen to him talk!" Reever yelled "You cursed child! You'll just turn your back on all of us, on the world?! YOU'LL LEAVE THE ORDER AND THOUSANDS OF OTHERS TO DIE BY AKUMA?!"

"Be quiet!" Allen shouted "You're all angering the General!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BUT THIS DAMN BRAT…!!"

"LIKE I KEEP TELLING YOU TINA IS…!!"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME….!!"

"Enough," Cloud injected, and everyone fell silent. Cloud looked at her wayward student and spoke, "I know how you young people think; you think us old folks nag and always think we're right. We're traditional, conservative, unwilling to change or accept new things." Sol looked at her, the General was steady. "Very well, go out. Go to a street of the latest fashions, find the most fashionable mother you can find, and ask her: If her son goes after a woman who has a husband, can she accept it? Go, if you can find a mother who cares for her son AND accepts it, then come back and tell me. Go on, leave."

The soft dismissal hurt Sol more then anything, and he turned away.

"Take your flowers with you," Cloud finished, and the blow was struck. Sol took in a deep breath and turned around, before seizing the flowers and storming off.

"Sol!" Linali cried, "Sol!"

"LOOK AT HIM!!" Reever yelled "Just look at him!! We, who treated him like family, I thought of him as my own son! And now he just leaves us without a proper reason or goodbye!"

"Sit down, Reever," Komui ordered sharply, and the other man obeyed. "Calm down, General Cloud's blood pressure is dangerously low, let's not have yours dangerously high."

"Quiet down," Cloud said softly, "Just be patient, and teach him once more."

"Why, did I truly spoil my Exorcist nephew so much?" Reever's anger had deflated, now he only felt grief "Why won't he understand I'm just concerned about him? I scream at him because I care, if he was someone else, I wouldn't even bother talking to him! Why won't he listen to me?"

Hearing his words, Linali dared to look her brother's eyes. For one second their dark eyes stared at each other, but after that, Komui turned away. Hurt, Linali refocused her efforts on making Cloud comfortable, while Komui did the same for Reever.

**(1) I'm really treating these golems like cell phones, the ability to talk, and now the ability to take photos XD **

**The shouting matches are here at last. Now before anyone tells me they're OOC, can anyone really stay IC in the situation they're now facing? The Lee siblings' relationships are still obviously in tatters, and Reever (like Komui) is Sol's only family, therefore Reever sees Sol as his own son. I'll be really surprised if he can stay calm when he learns the truth. Cloud is acting all calm, but she's obviously angered as well, we can see the dismissal easily. **

**Winters is meant to serve only as Cloud's foil and a voice making the exorcists' lives miserable, I have no idea what I'm going to do with him in the future (Reviewers keep telling me Allen should kill him, so maybe). **

**By the way, for anyone who knows computers well, my computer recently keeps freezing on me or popping up a 'this system has experienced an error and will be shut down and restart' (in which the computer will shut down after a 50 second countdown). Like I said earlier, AVG scans, defragmentation, error checking upon restart, and system restore all say the computer is fine. Anyone know some Config stuff I should try when I start my computer? **


	16. The Aftershock of the Revelation

**My internet in university dorms is still screwy (for full details, see my last chapter's notes), no honestly, can ANYBODY tell me what to do? **

**Black Order Tower**

It was pure luck on his part that Allen met up with Sol as he was leaving his room, luggage in hand. Allen could see the room had been stripped clean of everything.

"You're truly leaving us?"

"Allen," Sol smiled sadly "We didn't talk much, but you left a favorable impression on me. I'm sorry, for making you suffer due to the seventy thousand dollars I took. You probably think I'm a coward for not speaking the truth, maybe I am, and for that, I apologize to you."

"All this for Tina?" Allen asked. Sol, noting the lack of anger or discrimination, felt a sense of relief wash over him.

"You're young, probably won't understand completely yet. Believe me, when you truly like…no, love someone, you'll do anything for them. I remember, when I was pursuing Tina, I always left behind my pride to ask her out. Every time we ate dinner, spent time with each other, it was I who arranged everything. Only once did she herself actually called me, and she took me to a very special place."

"_Why did you take me here?" Sol asked. _

"_Don't know where to go," Tina answered. "Talk on the phone and I'm afraid someone might hear, walk in the streets and I'm afraid someone might follow. Here, it's good, you can scream out all your frustrations." _

_As they rode on the roller coaster of the amusement park that had just opened _**(1)**_, Tina began to shout in terror and glee, "I'm suffocating! I want to be with Sol, and leave Gilbert!" She screamed in delight as the roller coaster suddenly dropped down. "I want to be with Sol!" _

"_Yes!" Sol yelled, and together, they screamed as the roller coaster twisted and jerked. Tina let out another shout. _

"_I want to have a divorce!"_

Allen watched Sol lean against the window, watching the skies. A bird flew by, flying free in the skies, a symbol mocking Sol's plight.

"You know, Allen, in this whole world no one understands Tina, not a single person sympathizes with her. The magazines make her look as bad as possible. They claim that at the age of eighteen, she sold her body for money when she married into the Arks family. After all the remarks about her being a money whore, they start saying that she was responsible for any fights she had with her husband. They made her seem like a person only concerned about herself, but Tina isn't like that. She's really gentle, and cares greatly for others."

_On top of a Ferris wheel, Sol and Tina looked down to the park below. Sol smiled, "Look, Tina, the view is beautiful here." _

"_Sol," Tina addressed, "Can you promise me one thing?" _

"_Speak, if I can do it, I will." _

"_After this time, do not contact me again." Sol looked at her, and Tina continued "From now on, let us delete our numbers, and all traces of contact with each other. Even if I did phone you, ignore me, never answer me. Remember that, please." Sol could only nod, though it was clear he didn't want to. _

"It was like being rejected, I was crushed. Tina later told me, that night she returned home to find her husband in bed with another woman." Allen stared at him in disbelief, Sol continued "To make things worst, that woman was from the same modeling company as Tina was. They were good friends. Do you know what Gilbert told her when she walked in on them? He said '_You're just a publicity stunt, it's none of your business who I sleep with_'."

The emotional cruelty of humans never ceased to amaze Allen. Sol continued, "Tina couldn't bear it, and she ran out. But she didn't know where she could go, and then she remembered that I told her my home was on top of a cliff in a tower that could be reached by a river. So she went on a boat, rode on there the whole night, even till daylight she didn't dare phone me after what she said. She just wanted to see me from a distance." Sol closed his eyes; his words were starting to blur together. "It wasn't until after, Allen, did she found out the boat had been going in the opposite direction of the river. She was actually going further from me, not closer."

Allen looked at Sol, even he could sense the emotions the older boy was going through. He couldn't find the right words, so the newer Exorcist only lightly touched the back of Sol's hand in an attempt for comfort. Sol smiled sadly at the smaller boy, "After that, I realized it was time I tell her my secrets. I told her everything about the Black Order, about Exorcists and Akuma, I even showed her my Innocence and let her see my battles. I thought she might want to stay out of my affairs after she's seen what I do, but she didn't. If anything, she said I was the personification of her childhood dreams about knights in shining armor. A person who would fight for the world, she was more in love with me then ever. I knew I could never leave her then."

He smiled wistfully again, before he walked past Allen and away from the tower. Allen stared after him, and made a note to report this the next time he saw the Earl.

Meanwhile, as Sol went down the corridors of the Tower, he met up with General Winters. The man looked at him in disgust before speaking, "Your General may remain silent, but your teammate has told me everything. When she found that out, your General asked me to talk to you."

Sol looked at the man strangely, what Cloud was thinking when she asked this General was something he probably won't ever understand. Winters continued "I bet you think I'm here to yell at you as well. You think, like the others, I will discriminate against her. Let me tell you, I won't object to you two getting together."

Sol was sure something was wrong with the Generals now.

"I've phoned some lawyers, this is actually a very simple matter. Tina and her husband have no love left, so they can apply for divorce right away. Then all they have to do is separate for two years, after two years, you can officially be a couple. After a year or so of dating, you can marry."

"General, thank you for your advice," Sol answered. "I've already made my decision; the marriage will take place as soon as possible."

"YOU IDIOTIC…!!" Winters started, and then shut his mouth. Sol noted the man's strange restraint on himself, and wondered whether Cloud had also touched the other General's heart. He watched as his superior continued in a calmer matter, "I didn't say you can't be with her, just not for now. She has a husband, if she marries again, its bigamy. You could end up going to jail with her! Don't you understand?"

"I know, I know," Sol answered. "That's why I'm planning to get out of the country, we're going to marry in North America."

"YOU'RE STILL TALKING ABOUT MARRIAGE?!" Winters snarled, "Don't you understand, you can't marry now! Damn it, how the hell does Cloud teach her students?!" He stormed away, and Sol bowed his head. Winters stopped at the doorway and took a deep breath. He turned to Sol with the intention of speaking calmly, but the sight of Sol itself was too much.

"Why don't you understand our position here?! You selfish brat, how the hell did you end up being an Exorcist? How the hell did you get Cloud so worried and concerned over you?! You don't deserve it! To think, you're one of our most prized Exorcists! Now look! Your General is in a hospital, her blood pressure is dropping to the dangerous forties, your uncle is close, except his pressure is flying to the dangerous hundreds."

"General Winters, I apologize, but I must be with Tina."

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED THAT WOMAN TO…!"

"I have to go."

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE WHEN I'M SPEAKING!!" But Sol wasn't Winters' student, so the boy left quickly, despite the threats the male General issued.

**Arks Mansion **

When Tina Arks heard what had happened with the Black Order, she realized it was time for her to act as well. Already, Sol had given up everything for her, including his happy family. Tina didn't even have to make such a sacrifice; her family wasn't even truly a family in the first place.

"Gilbert, how long do you plan on delaying the divorce papers? Don't you want freedom as well?"

"I don't mind the divorce," her 'husband' replied, not bothering to look up to her from his position in front of the mirror. "Don't think I'm holding back. I'll leave everything up to the lawyers."

"I want you to tell your lawyer we've been apart for two years now," Tina tried "It's the truth, we've had our own separate rooms for two years now. I don't want to wait an additional two, please, can you help me with this?"

Gilbert stood up and looked at her, "Why should I help you? I told you before, never let an outsider find out about us. Some girl contacted me earlier, stating herself to be part of some Order who's learned about us. I don't even know how many in this Order knows about us, but if it's some religious fanatics, they can get pretty annoying. What's more, I told you what needs to happen if you want a quick divorce."

The man turned away, Tina made to grab his arm, "Gilbert..."

"Don't touch me," the man warned "Don't forget, you're just a publicity stunt, you have no right to ask me anything."

And he left, leaving Tina staring at him helplessly.

**Pub**

What Tina didn't know was that the 'girl from the Order who contacted Gilbert' was Sol's own teammate, Gwen Frere. She also didn't know how opposite Gwen was in comparison to Sol. Sol would do anything to cover up incidents, as proven by his eventual willingness to give the seventy thousand dollars. Gwen, however, was the type to exploit incidents, and given the chance will be the one blackmailing others.

As it was, the female Exorcist ran her fingers lazily over the papers, smirking to herself. Well, this was getting more and more interesting.

"What do you want? What will it take to get you to keep quiet?" Gilbert demanded, eyeing the Exorcist with distaste. It had been this girl who had contacted him and asked to meet him. He knew this was going to end badly, he was just finding out how. Gwen was smirking at him, mocking, superior.

"Do you have any idea what my fellow Exorcist would do to you if he found out what you were up to?" Gwen mused, leaning back on her seat and looking around the pub lazily. Gilbert glared at her.

"What do you _want _Exorcist?" Gilbert repeated, his voice a dangerous growl. Gwen just continued to smirk.

"Such underhanded dealings! And playing with emotions like this, it's despicable." She commented, taking a drink of whiskey. Gilbert scowled.

"Because you're the prime judge of human morality," Gilbert grumbled, swirling the wine in his glass. Gwen snickered.

"My title as an Exorcist, Apostle of God, allows me a lot of loopholes. Now be good, or I'll up the price. My fellow Exorcist _is _counting on me, after all. What kind of friend would I be if I neglect to tell him his new girlfriend and her husband are conspiring to get business deals with the Black Order? You're threatening to delay the divorce if you don't achieve your goal! What will people _think_ when they hear that?"

Gilbert sighed, "I already told you to name your price. What more do you want?"

"I have some…goods I need brought in from out of the country. The Arks family is sure to be able to pull some strings, right?" Gilbert's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of goods?" Gwen grinned, Gilbert sighed again, "Never mind, I don't want to know." The Exorcist shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Do we have a deal?"

Gilbert scowled, "If the press finds out…" He growled warningly.

"It wouldn't do anyone any good if they did, least of all me. I will have some very unhappy people on my hands if this transaction turns sour."

"You don't sound too worried," Gilbert returned dryly. Gwen gave him a wicked grin.

"That's because this transaction won't turn sour. Will it, Mr. Arks?"

**Hospital **

The new social disorder in the Black Order must be stupidity, despite what the gossiping staff claimed was drama. Maybe Kanda was dreaming, or the old wives tales were getting to him, or this was divine punishment from God for his lack of attendence in mass, because he didn't understand how things turned from bad to worst.

Okay, that wasn't accurate, Kanda knew exactly how things went from bad to worst. It was just that upon reflection it had been wholly out of his hands. He had first thought everything was Linali's fault, and he covered for her. He thought it was just for finances, for money, nothing too personal. Then he found out Linali was actually covering for Sol, who was not covering for finances but for an adulteress. The adulteress was also the wife of a man famous both nationally and internationally, which means as long as this 'drama' remained inside of the Black Order, they were covering the adulteress from the public, and the press.

Kanda normally didn't care for such things, really, but he got involved as soon as he covered for Linali, and then Allen got dragged in. For some reason, that struck something in him. He reasoned it was guilt, until he remembered he was supposed to be an emotionless cold bastard who looked down on the Bean Sprout.

Komui's and Daisya's false accusations earlier must have rubbed off on him.

Maybe he's been getting too stressed out, normally when Exorcists get close to a breaking point the Order would give them a break or even a vacation. Kanda never needed that, all he needed was a mission, Innocence, and some Akuma to kill. For him, that relieved stress. Maybe he should ask for the next available mission just to get the hell away from all this stupidity, or 'drama'. Maybe he should drag Bean sprout along too, despite the kindness the younger boy has been receiving from the Order it will only remind him of what he was once accused of.

There he goes again, thinking of that annoying Bean Sprout.

Kanda scowled, effectively pushed those thoughts away, and entered the hospital room. Several Exorcists and Komui were there, watching as Cloud Nine examine the bouquet of flowers she held in her hand.

"These flowers look more like they're given to female interests then for well wishing," Cloud noted. Komui smiled, but mentally he was worried. Despite running tests over the flowers several times, he was concerned that there might be something science had missed. The gift, after all, was from Alfredo.

He wasn't the only one either, earlier; Linali too had received a gift. Several teddy bears of surprisingly cute and un-sinister quality. She recognized Rhode's traces over them, and picked the least assuming to give to Cloud. After all, the less assuming, the less she believed Rhode would bother in setting a trap up.

"Tell me, you two, am I just someone who takes in your unwanted goods? Did you two receive something from an admirer you don't want, and therefore gave their gifts to me?" It was scary how accurate Cloud could be.

"Hey, do you look down at us so much, General?" Linali pouted "You're probably one of the more popular Generals! Even if someone is courting us, they'll be aware that we're concerned only about you at the moment!"

"That's right!" Komui laughed, "After all, all they need is our obligation anyways! Whether or not we received their gifts is secondary!" Linali was probably the only one who noted the somewhat stained quality in her brother's laughter.

"Are you kidding me?" Lavi asked "These flowers are some of the rarest and most expensive out there! And Linali, that teddy bear is of high quality, they don't come cheap! Whoever gave them to you comes from a pretty good background!"

"So you two really have an admirer now?" Allen asked, "When will you introduce them to us?" Of course, he knew they never would. Allen knew the gifts were from the Noahs, but while he was pretty sure that Linali's was from Rhode, he didn't know who gave Komui the flowers. He could bet it wasn't Tiki though, Allen knew that he was interested in Lavi.

"No, we don't have an admirer, just a very caring friend," Linali laughed nervously.

"Nope, just someone who wants to show off his wealth," Komui answered easily.

"I still believe these gifts are meant to pursue you," Bookman stated calmly "Though for you, Komui, I'm curious about this girl who would give flowers to you."

"It's just a one time thing!" Komui protested, he didn't want Bookman figuring out the gift was from a man who was also a Noah. Not only that, but Sol's mess with Tina Arks would be more emphasized if they found out the gift was from Alfredo Arks – even if he now bore the name of Alfredo Roswell.

"Hey Linali, you've been popular for a long while, but you've shot down all of them. What makes this one so special?" Lavi grinned.

"Nothing!" Linali blushed.

"Oi, careful! You'll make your brother worry about whether or not he'll lose you due to marriage!"

"Lavi!"

"Well, I'll just say one thing," Cloud said, "If you're going to get into a relationship, have it with a person of a proper background, don't follow Sol's footsteps."

Lavi, Linali, and Komui all mentally flinched. The others, however, just felt the mood darken. Kanda glanced at his watch, "Time has been passing by quickly, visiting hours are over."

"Very well then, General, we will leave you to your rest," Bookman addressed. Cloud nodded, and the Exorcists left the room. They soon separated to do their own thing, and as Linali walked out alone, she heard a voice speak.

"So I'm a very caring friend now? I feel like it's a huge improvement! It's worth you giving one of my presents to that General now!"

Linali looked up to see Rhode sitting on the branches of a nearby tree, kicking her legs childishly. The Exorcist stopped to address her, "Rhode."

"Linali," Rhode smiled happily, eyes curved in a happy arc.

"Why are you here?"

"Just want to see how you're doing!"

"Why am I not surprised?" She smiled dryly, unlike Lavi, Linali no longer felt the strong sense of hatred at the sight of her enemy. It was more wariness and distrust now, because after Rhode tried to comfort her after the Lee siblings' fight, Linali was starting to believe that Rhode would not hurt her. Doubt still plagued her mind and to some degree she still felt it was a trap, but for now, she was no longer afraid of the Noah of Dreams. "They were very cute teddies, by the way."

"Uh-huh," Rhode nodded. "They were something my White Side prefers, so I thought you might like them. I heard a rumor that after the first meeting with me, you're no longer a doll person. So teddy bears it is!"

"You have connections to the Order," Linali noted.

"Nope, one of my brothers do, I just ask," Rhode grinned. At the unintended reminder regarding brothers, Linali's face fell. Rhode saw it quickly, and sighed.

"I don't understand, Linali, you've already proven that it wasn't you who took the money. Why won't your brother talk to you?"

"I…I don't know, but I have tried to talk to him before and it didn't work."

"_Linali, seriously," Reever tried, "Why did you help Sol in something like this?" _

_It was earlier in the hospital, the whole Science Division was at the corridors waiting for news. Komui was present, his arms were folded and he was staring out the window. At least, they assume it was so, light flashed off his glasses, hiding his eyes and emotion. He had his back to all of them, though they could all guess it was actually to Linali. Johnny was speaking. _

"_Linali, you've already helped take the blame for that money, you can't really tell us you didn't know anything." _

"_He's told me that…" _

"_Don't ask her anything!" Komui suddenly shouted, "Not a word of hers is true, why bother asking her anything?!" The emotion in Komui's voice was so strong that a more sensitive person would have flinched. As it was, Linali did, and she tried to speak. _

"_Brother…" _

"_You may call me brother," Komui whispered, "But ask yourself this: have you really considered me to be one? Have you even thought of me as another person sharing the same blood as you, a mixture of our blood parents? Aside from the years we were separated, did I ever once cease my role as the older brother? So why do you have to make this brother here feel like a failure? When you were younger, and you didn't understand science, I tutored you through several nights. When you said you were interested in dancing, I negotiated and saved money to hire a dancing teacher. Yet if you didn't lose interest, you still didn't understand the subject. That time I wasn't even upset, because I know that despite being siblings we are two different people with different interests and strengths." _

_Komui turned to look at his sister, this time, the light didn't flash off his glasses. There was a brightness in his eyes resembling tears, "At the same time, no matter how many times I tried, it appears as if I can't teach you honesty or sincerity at all!" _

"_I do know!" Linali cried "I do know the meaning of those words! I do!" _

"_Sincerity and honestly means you have to tell the truth, it's the way to earn trust, to quote our dead mother it's what family is built on!" Komui shouted. "I asked you several times where that seventy thousand dollars were, you said you lend it to a friend, that was a lie. The other day I asked you when you will return the money and you said next week, that was another lie. Is this honesty, is this sincerity?!" _

_Linali bowed her head at Komui's verbal assault, but even she knew he had every right to say those words. Because they were the truth, the very thing she had tried to hide. _

"_Linali, we're lost our parents already, and without relatives our family consists solely of each other. We brother and sister see each other almost every day, but I don't know what word from you is true and what is false, if I can't trust you, how are we a family? If I don't know whether I can trust you or not, how can we be siblings?!"_

_Reever went behind Linali, a subtle way of showing his support for her, "Linali…just apologize to your brother." _

_Linali nodded, and began "Brother…"_

"_Stop," Komui interrupted "Stop it, I don't want to hear you say something you don't mean. The Linali in my heart was my most precious person; I don't want reality to tear this illusion apart completely. Not yet, let me retain a shred of hope, no matter how false." _

_The scientists knew they shouldn't be watching this; it wasn't their business, but seeing the Lee siblings fall apart made all their hearts ache. Worst was that neither of the two siblings were wrong, Linali was trying to protect a friend, Komui was trying to protect his family, this clash was hurting both of them. Yet neither could back down, as it was, Linali knew this was not the time to talk, so she turned and walked away. Komui watched her go, before turning back towards the window. As soon as he did so, Linali stopped and turned around. Upon seeing her brother's back to her, she closed her eyes, and left the area._

"I later found out that Sol's affair was brought up again, and brother only said one sentence," Linali said "It was '_Sol obviously was wrong, but at least in the end he said the truth, unlike Linali_'. That was all he had to say on the matter, in other words, to him my problem is greater then Sol's."

Rhode said nothing, but she jumped off the tree and approached Linali. When the Exorcist made no move to back off, the Noah hugged her. Linali made no resistance, she only cried. She cried for her brother, who no longer trusted her, she cried for Sol, who was probably going to leave them forever, but most of all she cried for herself, and the fact that her only comfort now was provided by an enemy she herself didn't know she could trust.

**Black Order Tower**

Strangely enough, Winters didn't talk much about Sol's ways. The staff in the Order suspected that Cloud asked him not to. However, it didn't mean that no one was willing to talk about it.

Suman seemed to have made it his mission to remind everyone about what Sol had done. Eventually, even Linali couldn't take it. It was all she could do to hold everything down, but others weren't so forgiving.

"Suman, can't you just let the issue drop?" Gwen hissed to him when the two were alone. "Sol is leaving, the Order risks losing an Exorcist, can't you just keep your mouth shut for a while?"

"Sol, Sol, Sol, he's all you're ever concerned about." Suman snapped, "Yet you never care for the other Exorcists, in fact you're always on my back for whatever happens. I admit, I'm money hungry, you dare admit you aren't?" Gwen opened her mouth, Suman beat her to it "You were a _mercenary_ in the past, that's why you take orders so easily. I have to wonder at times how far you went for money."

"Suman Dark, don't cross the line," Gwen hissed.

"Fine, fine, back to Sol then. He slept with another man's wife, you hear something like this and anyone would freak. Arks won't need to offer much money to get people to go after Sol now! After all, anyone would be angry, and would love to teach the kid a lesson!"

"Suman…!"

"Yes, yes, fine, I'll shut up," Suman turned away and began to walk, but he wouldn't stop talking. "You slept with another man's wife; I'll be surprised if everything settles so quickly. She could accuse you of rape if someone finds out and she wants to look innocent. Sol really is a stupid fool…"

"I told you to STOP INSULTING MY TEAMMATE!!" Without warning, Gwen lunged at the man. Suman barely had time to react before Gwen's nails clawed into his skin. He struck her across the face, and she fell back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh, so you're going to fight now?" Gwen lunged again, throwing Suman on the floor. Without warning, her blond hair glowed, and grew into spikes. Said spikes shot forward towards Suman, barely missing him as the man dodged.

"OH SO YOU WANT TO USE OUR INNOCENCE IN THIS ONE?!" Suman roared, and his thumb glowed as well. The floor began to shake as pillars of spikes suddenly rammed against the floors and strong winds began to slam on the walls. Probably because they saw their darker, ugly sides in each other, but Gwen and Suman never got along. In this case, Gwen cared and Suman didn't, Sol was merely a trigger. Walls buckled and floors cracked, Gwen bared her teeth and they grew spike-like, similar to fangs.

"What are you two doing?!" Attracted by the noise, Lavi had arrived to the scene. He was horrified as the two Exorcists went for the other's throats "Stop it, you two!"

At his shout, the other Exorcists arrived. Kanda separated the two fighting Exorcists, and the others grabbed hold of them to stop any further lunges.

"What are you guys thinking?!" Linali asked.

"Suman, why would you hit a girl? You never used to do that!" Chakar demanded.

"I wouldn't if I had the choice! She attacked me first!" Suman roared.

"You fu…!" Gwen was screaming.

"She's insane! I didn't even attack her and she lunged at me! She's insane I'm telling you!"

"Enough!" Winters roared. Komui spoke up right after him.

"General Cloud is already ill, and you take this opportunity to fight? What is wrong with all of you?!" He demanded. Suman and Gwen didn't dare speak up now, they could tell both General and Supervisor were angry. Komui himself was already stretched, he had falsely accused Kanda, still felt guilt over his accusations with Allen, was worried about General Cloud Nine, the damage to the relationship with his sister wasn't healed yet, and what Alfredo had asked him to do for payment was making him sick. Having Winters nearby watching his every breath wasn't helping either.

"The Tower is still missing money, we can't afford to keep fixing up every mess you Exorcists make! And in case none of you noticed, we're dangerously short-handed since the welcome banner and the Noah of Consumption's attack! We don't need more damages and deaths here! Will you all stop acting like immature children?!"

Reever opened his mouth, but closed it again. Komui's wrath was great, he could feel the anger poring out of the man. So he remained silent, and everyone followed his example.

**Hospital**

The sterile room was bathed in a warm golden light, an attempt by the younger Exorcists to make the room homely. The lamp was set beside her bed so that she didn't need to get up to turn it off. Cloud Nine was looking through some of her photo albums when a knock came. She looked up and saw the door open, before Sol stepped in.

"General."

"Sol? Why are you here so late?"

Sol looked to his side, and then pulled someone into Cloud's view: Tina Arks.

"Miss Nine."

Cloud closed her album and placed it at the side. Sol led Tina in and closed the door, before taking Tina to Cloud's bedside.

"Let me introduce you, she's Tina Arks. Tina, this is my General and mother figure, Cloud Nine."

"Miss Nine, here are some fruit, we selected them carefully for you."

"Thank you," Cloud answered as the basket of fruit was placed in front of her. She turned back to Sol, "You still have not answered me, why come look for me so late?"

"General," Sol spoke carefully, "I want to marry."

"Marry? With who?"

"With Tina"

"You want to marry Tina, she has a husband! Going out on dates with another's spouse is already bad enough! Fine, I won't talk opinion, let's talk in terms of law. The law won't let her marry another man when her status states she is a wife! Bigamy is against the law here!"

"That's why I'm planning to take Tina out of the country; we'll marry in another set of laws."

Cloud held up a hand to stop Sol from continuing, "Why can we not wait until she's properly divorced, nurture your love for some more time, before speaking of marriage?"

Sol gathered Tina closer to her, "The truth is…General, Tina already has our child."

The truth hit Cloud hard, and she closed her eyes. Upon opening them, she spoke quietly, "Is there no other way we can fix this? You know your General, I don't think abortion is murder, unlike most of my colleagues in the Black Order."

"General," Sol tried, almost pleadingly, "Tina and I really want to have our own child, our own family."

"Then what do you mean?" Cloud asked, "Do you come here to discuss it, or announce the news to me? If you come here to discuss it, then I can tell you to give up your hopes now, till the day I die I REFUSE to accept it!"

Sol and Tina watched her in emotional agony as Cloud continued, "If you're here to announce the news to me, then I have nothing to say. You're an adult now, Sol, I can't control you forever. But there are still things I can do: On the day of your wedding I won't come. Anything Tina gives me I won't accept. If she calls me mother I won't listen. You know your General's attitude, Sol! If I can say it, I can do it!"

"General…"

"Leave!"

Cloud looked away, her grip on the sheets harsh. Tina's eyes were red with tears, and she closed a hand on Sol's. The Exorcist realized that everything was futile.

"I'm sorry, General."

He took Tina's hand, and left the room. Once the door closed, Cloud looked up at the door. Her eyes, too, were teary. She knew that this was possibly the last meeting she would have with her student. Cloud had taught Sol too well, like her, what he could say he could do, and he said he was no longer relying on the Black Order to live.

**(1) This park was mentioned at the very beginning of the Scapegoat arc in Chapter Eleven, remember what Lavi said after they scared** **Finder Peggy?**

**Next chapter is almost done, since I had more then enough time writing it (while my internet is still acting up). Its a matter of whether or not I can access it now. So if ANYONE knows how to fix the problem, it sure will help with the next chapter's update! **


	17. The Parting of the Curtains

'**The Parting of the Curtains' is a subtle reference to secrets being revealed, as this chapter will deal with.**

**A blood clinic came to our school the other day and a couple of friends and I decided to donate. After a series of questions they pricked our finger and tested it in this blue solution. Apparently I'm too low on iron and they told me donating blood would be hazardous to my health unless I eat more meat. That's the first time anyone has told me to eat more. **

By now, Lavi was starting to think this was more of a contest then anything.

Tiki was attractive, Lavi had thought so from the very first time he glimpsed him in the train station. Tiki was also dutiful, charming, at the very least civil and carries himself like a gentleman. Lavi, who had a tendency to speak before he thinks and an appreciation of loud noise with plenty of excitement, knew that he was close to being an opposite. Let it not be forgotten then they were Noah and Exorcist, which puts them both at different ends of the spectrum.

Lavi has tried, his resistance clearly showed his attempts to discourage the Noah. He tried 'not interested', 'I refuse to record for Noah', and 'you've killed many and I'm not so willing to forgive that'. Tiki responded with 'I am', 'You will soon learn to change your mind', and 'As if you haven't done so when the Akuma are in human forms'. Their stolen encounters always involved positions that caused Lavi to burn with shame and embarrassment, but not once had they crossed the line. Though Tiki threatened his life several times, he had never once forced Lavi into anything the boy couldn't handle.

Lavi was so over Noah persistence.

He was starting to tell himself that he was probably just another conquest. Tiki has no morals, just standards, anything that is interesting and in some ways unattainable must be worthy of something to the Noahs. To keep playing this game Tiki had dropped him valuable hints, and Lavi knew things he was sure the top staff of the Order didn't know. They were not so drastically important that they could perhaps win the war, but they could be helpful. It was for this reason that Lavi could tell himself not to feel too guilty about these moments, because they provided clues.

Then there was his personal good. The Sol Uproar, as some of the Finders had dubbed the event, was still causing a lot of tension and instability in the Order. Throw in the unresolved issue with the Lee siblings, the harsh words of General Winters, the concern about General Cloud's health, and the grief caused amongst the staff about Sol's departure (Reever especially), the place was an emotional hell. Peace was hard to attain, rest was even harder. During another battle with Akuma, it only proved his increasing weakness.

The last time it happened, Tiki had to drug him. This time, Lavi seeks him out willingly.

When he saw the shadows under the Bookman Apprentice's eye and the resistance-free manner from the boy's body, Tiki smiled, almost diabolically. The Noah knew Lavi wasn't in the mood, but he kissed him greedily anyways. Then he gathered the redhead in his arms and took him away. Where, Lavi didn't care, the place is an area of darkness lit with floating candles, but the bed is soft and the area is quiet. Here, he can sleep, and Tiki plays noble and chaste. There is no threat of being taken advantage of, but Lavi knows that there is no reason to. For Lavi to come to Tiki willingly already shows that to some degree, Tiki has won.

The battle, but not the war yet.

Because outside of those times, should they meet, Lavi continues to resist him. There is still anger in his eyes and the desire to destroy the Noah so that the Exorcists could win against the Earl. There is shame too, in the way the boy flinches if Tiki touches him too intimately, there is still fear, and the lack of trust, but Tiki knows that Lavi will sooner or later break. Lavi has already shown that he could no longer sleep so peacefully in the Black Order, and rather then just rent a motel he was choosing to stay with Tiki.

Tiki enjoyed those moments of triumph, sooner or later he knew Lavi would give up. Alfredo enjoyed them too, especially when he told.

"Is that all you have?"

"Well I'm afraid I didn't follow you're subordinate's every movement. Though, if you wanted…"

"No. Thanks." Komui snapped. "It was a pleasure, as always, Alfredo."

"Of course, anything for you." Komui slammed the phone down. Then he took a slow, deep breath.

The Order was still in chaos due to the missing seventy thousand dollars and Sol's vow to leave the Order if he couldn't be with Tina. Of all times, for their Bookman Apprentice to be associated with the Noahs! Komui was aware his relationship with Alfredo wasn't the best thing in the world, but at least it was not as intimate as the one Lavi and Tiki seem to be sharing now. Finding out that Lavi was with a Noah was contributing to the stress he was experiencing in his current life. Komui really wanted to fix everything.

His first instinct was to storm out right now, grab Lavi by the hair, and strangle the Bookman Apprentice. But that would ruin relations with Bookman, so instead, he sank into his chair, closed his eyes, and steamed.

His second instinct was to storm out of the building, grab this Tiki by the neck, and rip his throat out.

He decided that it would be best to deny _that _urge too.

However strong it was.

…

Since when did he have such a morbid sense of humor?

Unbidden, a memory suddenly took hold of his brain. The sudden intensity of it caused Komui to pause from reaching out for a glass.

"_A penny for your thoughts, Alfredo?" _

"_I am simply reflecting."_

"_What of?"_

"_You, I want to know what you were playing at. Your stupid __**prank**__ nearly cost us our lives." _

_Komui barely flinched; his own lips curled into a smile with false innocence "I was unaware that the fire would spread that quickly."_

"_Don't give me that nonsense; you of all people should know the properties of flammable material." _

"_Then I was unaware that they planned to murder you. With how politely you've treated them, I thought you all got along fine." _

"_Have you not heard the phrase 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'? In this case, the entire family is my enemy. If you truly didn't know that, I would have to wonder about your observation skills." _

"_Does it matter anymore? It's over, __they're__** dead**__. Besides, if the whole Arks family is your enemy, would that make me your enemy too?" _

"_Fool," Alfredo snarled as his eyes blazed. "If you were my enemy, Komui Lee, I wouldn't have allowed you such close proximity. If you were my enemy, it would be your dead corpse lying here, so be thankful."_

The scientists in the room suddenly jumped at the sound of breaking glass. They all whirled to look at their Supervisor, who was standing, his hands pressed down on the table – one of which was bleeding due to the glass cutting into his skin. Reever knew, for some reason, his Supervisor had just crushed glassware in his hand. He stood up and approached the man cautiously.

"Supervisor…?"

Komui looked at him, for one split second he wanted to yell at the man to mind his own business, but common sense returned quickly to his brain. Reever played no role in his suppressed memories, and what was more, Reever saved him from Alfredo's assault, nearly _died_ doing so, and Komui wasn't that selfish. He smiled, it was stained.

"I'm fine, Reever, do continue with your work."

Reever said nothing, but mentally he noted the formality of Komui's words. Usually the scientist said 'just continue with work', not 'do continue with your work'. It was more then enough to warn Reever that no, Komui was not fine. The Australian man's eyes strayed to Komui's bleeding hand. Komui carefully began picking the glass shards out, but upon noticing the disturbed stares from some of his colleagues, he decided to get it looked over, preferably by a professional.

So he left the office, and it was one of those rare times that nobody tried to stop him.

**Dock**

Allen received a tip, from Tiki as Allen had no doubt that no other Noah (besides Lulubell , perhaps) would bother with Alfredo's activities. When he asked for clearance to check up on the tip, the authorities gave it to him quickly. The Earl was right; Allen could see how much leeway he was being given. All he had suffered due to the seventy thousand dollars was finally coming up with some good results.

The Finder Toma was there with him, and it was Toma who cranked open the shipments. The first few packages were clean, and Allen seriously wondered whether Tiki got his information wrong. However, when Toma opened the next package and shifted through the surface contents, they found the evidence.

"Who usually authorize the shipments here?"

"As requested, Master Walker, we researched the backgrounds of the men in charge. From what we've discovered, they're all clean. They've also been with us for too long, there has been a trust factor between the groups for a while."

"So no other suspect?" Allen asked as he examined the evidence. "What is the history of these shipments?"

"Well…" Toma trailed off, Allen stared at him, Toma gave in, "For this shipment, there was a breach in the usual protocol, and we _have_ had a similar case in the past..."

Allen looked at him, but someone else came onto the scene. Chakar took one look at the evidence, and beckoned to Allen.

**Black Order Forest**

Sunset was beautiful; the skies were streaked in pinks and purples, a whirlwind of colours meant to soften the eyes. A light wind swept through the open area, carrying a scent of wildflowers and fresh grass. Aside from its rustling and the few chirps of songbirds, the area was silent.

A rocking chair creaked as it swung back and forth in a slow, almost hypnotizing pattern. Linali's eyes were closed as she rested on the old chair, allowing the sweet scent of flowers to surround her while the wind played with her long dark hair. They moved like dark ribbons or elaborate feathers around her face, framing it in a flickering halo.

"Linali," a soft voice addressed. The Exorcist remained silent, even as she felt the figure approach and stand beside her. Rhode stared at her Exorcist Doll's form, still except for the faint rising of her chest when she breathed. The girl's face was pale, unnaturally so, and Rhode shuddered at the imagery of death.

"The wind is going to pick up soon, you should at least wear something thicker." Linali didn't reply, but Rhode noticed the cloak hanging off the rocking chair. The Noah shook her head and reached for the clothing, but Linali's hand suddenly closed over hers.

"It's alright," the Exorcist reassured, "Noah."

Rhode's eyes flew back to Linali's face, her eyes were open now, but they were unfocused. The lack of life in those dark eyes alarmed Rhode even more, as she was once again reminded of the death imagery Linali was giving her. The hand holding hers was cold, Linali shouldn't be staying out in the weather without wearing something over that Exorcist skirt. When Linali brought Rhode's hand to her cold cheek, Rhode once again grew alarmed at the Exorcist's icy temperature.

"You're warm," Linali whispered quietly, eyes distant, unfocused. "Times like this I can't seem to connect you with the Noahs, our enemy, people we should kill. Why are you with the Earl, I will be so much happier if you were on our side…my only comfort since I do not have brother's forgiveness…"

Rhode stared at Linali's unnaturally blank eyes in concern, but a voice suddenly tapped her mind: _I sense your presence here, Rhode, leave now. Several Exorcists and I are returning, and they're quite angry._

Allen, her Noah brother was calling her.

With great reluctance, Rhode pulled back. She stared at Linali for a few more seconds before issuing a command. "Go back to the Tower and eat, your health is beginning to fade, and the last thing I want is to attend your funeral." Rhode left quickly after that, so she didn't see Linali's eyes refocus as the girl walked mechanically to the Dining Hall.

Dinner at the Black Order was a silent and tense affair; it was amazing how everything can go from cheerful welcoming to tension due to personal drama. There are close to no secrets or privacy in the Order, there was always someone who would spill the beans. Once the beans were spilled, there tends to be tension.

And today seemed especially meant for secrets to be revealed.

"EXORCIST SUMAN DARK!! HOW FAR DO YOU HAVE TO SINK!?"

The shout came from one Exorcist Chakar Rabon, one of the loudest of the Order. By his side were Allen and several Finders.

"What?!" Suman demanded, quickly on guard due to the hostility in him teammate's eyes. The rest of the group looked up, Gwen in particular looked interested. Chakar storm forward and threw something in Suman's hands, it was a small plastic zip-on bag with a white substance inside. It didn't take long for anyone to guess what was going on.

"Drugs?" Somebody whispered.

"I don't know how I got a teammate like you," Chakar snarled. "Why the hell were there drugs in some of our shipments?"

"What are you talking about?" Suman snarled "Don't tell me you're following Gwen, and accusing me for no reason!"

"The last time we had trouble with shipments, _you_ were involved," Chakar snapped. "What are we supposed to think?!"

"It's not me, okay?" Suman stood up and made to leave.

"Suman, don't go yet," Winters ordered.

"What do you want to accuse me of now?!" Suman demanded.

"Nothing, just that if you don't explain everything now, you shouldn't leave." Bookman answered.

"The people in this house would attack you if they disagree with your views," Suman sneered, making a pointed look to Gwen's direction. "I've already been hit enough last time, this time I'll just run in the opposite direction as fast as I can." Suman walked on, Winters stood up.

"Don't run away."

"I said I didn't do it! No matter what my attitude I won't ever touch drugs!"

"Enough, Suman," Komui ordered "Can we not cause another war in the Black Order Tower? Cloud is already in the hospital, we don't need more trouble here!"

"Supervisor," Suman spat "If I stay with these people any longer, my lifespan will be shortened by several years. So _excuse_ _me_ while I retire to my room."

"Suman!" Johnny called, but the man ignored him. Komui looked at his Exorcists in annoyance, no doubt angry about the troubles they were bringing, and then left the room as well. Linali noticed the bandaged hand, and made to go after him, but Chakar tugged at her hand.

"Linali, we have something I want to speak to you about, privately." Chakar led Linali out of the room to the hallways; at Linali's look he explained "Aside from Suman, there's another suspect in this drug case. Linali, I think your brother might be involved."

"_What_?!" Linali breathed "No, you're wrong, brother wouldn't…"

"Listen to me, the men in charge of the shipments told me there was an interest from the top dogs, even above the Heads of the Departments. On that level, I suspect it might be your brother. What's more, just a while ago I looked at your brother during the accusations with Suman, his face did not look normal at all."

"Are you sure you're not just being sensitive?" Linali asked "Yes, I know, that according to Winters my brother didn't make it to the top without breaking a few rules, and no one is completely sure of his life files, but I honestly don't believe that he would suddenly start a drug business. What's the point? He's not money hungry, he doesn't gamble and end up borrowing from loan sharks, no matter what you say I find it hard to believe that he'll start dealing in drugs."

"True," Chakar agreed "I didn't say it was definitely him since there are others with equal or higher status, maybe it came from someone even higher up. I just want to give you a heads up, but mind you, Linali, don't tell your brother."

"Of course," Linali answered "I know, it will just cause more disunity in the Black Order, that's not what we want at the moment either."

Neither noticed Allen's new golem, which the boy had set onto Voice Recorder mode **(1)**. Neither of them knew that along with Tiki's tip, he had passed on 'advice' from the Millennium Earl to Allen, telling him to start certain activities. To be frank, the Earl wanted Allen to cause some _more_ disunity in the Order.

Later, Komui received a memory chip from an unknown Golem. The scientist stared at it curiously, before playing it.

It didn't take long for the drama to start. Komui walked out of his room angrily, and quickly located Chakar in his own.

"Chakar Rabon, what are you trying to pull, accusing me of drug dealing?"

Startled, the man looked up at his Supervisor, who was glaring draggers at him. Komui continued, "You go around announcing to two Exorcists and who knows how many Finders that I'm involved in a drug deal, what are your intentions?"

Chakar detected the hostility in Komui's tone, and for a moment that he will quickly regret in the future, decided the younger man in front of him wasn't worth an Exorcist's time. "I don't have enough time to listen to you, I plan to make a visit to General Cloud, and quite frankly as an Apostle of God she is of more concern at the moment."

At any other time Komui might have agreed, but the Supervisor was not himself these days. "Get out," Komui hissed "Get out of this room, so we can speak about this publicly." When Chakar didn't move, Komui lost it "GET OUT!!"

Chakar did so, and the two men exited the room, returning to the Dining Hall, AKA one of the most populated areas of the Tower.

"You Exorcists, stay where you are," Komui snapped at the few about to leave the room. "Finders, don't start cleaning up yet, all of you here, come here this instant!" The sharp and commanding tone made everyone in the room obey. Kanda watched, curiosity piqued, as the rest of the Exorcists – Allen, Lavi, and Linali included – returned to the centre, where Komui and Chakar were standing. General Winters was walking forward as well, no doubt interested.

"Now that everyone is here, Chakar Rabon, go on and tell everyone, just who you were referring to when you accused a '_top dog even above the Heads of the Departments_' as a criminal!"

"I never said it was you," Chakar snapped.

"Then, is it the Grand Generals? They're the most powerful people in the Order!" Komui then pointed to the respective people he called out "Is it General Cloud, who's sick in her bed now? How about General Winters, whose influence is one of the greatest here? Is it Exorcist Kanda, one of our best? Is it my sister, Gwen, Aleister, Miranda, or Daisya? Is it perhaps Allen, whom we once falsely accused?!" The tone was almost mocking, "Top Dog would certainly not be referring to the Finders or those working in other departments, correct? You're obviously accusing me!"

Reever watched in horror at the visible disunity in the Order as Komui continued, "In other words, you're accusing ME, claiming that I am shipping drugs out of the country. To be frank, you're accusing ME as a CRIMINAL!!"

Chakar looked at his Supervisor, and spoke loudly for the whole area to hear. "Yes, I admit, after some investigation I did suspect it as you, but it's only SUSPICION!!"

"That's enough already!" Komui then turned to Reever "Reever, I'm taking a leave from my duties today. Right now, Exorcist Chakar and I have to go to the docks and question the men responsible for our shipments, and ask them thoroughly, WHICH EYE DID THEY USE TO SEE ME BOARD DRUGS, HOW MUCH MONEY IT'S WORTH, HOW MUCH I INVESTED INTO IT, WHAT DOCUMENT I SIGNED TO GET THE PACKAGES ON BOARD AND WHETHER OR NOT THERE'S REALLY ANY PROOF!!"

"Brother, listen," Linali tried to interfere "I think that the men might have just heard from rumors that there was someone really high up who orchestrated the whole thing, it might be just that, rumors!"

"RUMORS?! No problem then! All we have to do then is meet up and talk, demand where they got their sources, and confront the problem from there!" Komui shouted, "If we go up there and you can find one cheque, one word, or anything that incriminates me and proves my responsibility for those drugs, rest assure my esteemed colleagues of the Order, that I WILL RESIGN FROM MY POST IMMEDIATELY!!" Linali's eyes were not the only ones who went as huge as dinner plates. Komui wasn't finished either.

"The Order won't be able to stand a Supervisor like me! If I stay here any longer, I'LL JUST BECOME ANOTHER SCAPEGOAT!!"

"Supervisor, calm down," Reever tried. "We're just discussing possibilities here, don't take is so personally that you're talking about resignation." Taking the opportunity that Komui was catching his breath, Reever plunged on, "The Order here has had faith in you for years, as for me, right now I can clearly say I _don't_ believe it, listen, everything is going to be fine…listen, I'm…" Reever trailed off as he stumbled over his words, seeing Komui look unconvinced and Reever's inability, the rest of the Order jumped in.

"Supervisor, calm down…" Scientist Johnny Gill began.

"Komui, listen…" Head Cook and Komui's friend, Jeryy, tried.

"No need to take a few words like this so seriously…" Scientist Tapp Dopp reasoned.

"You expect to let an accusation like this to just go?" Komui asked them in disbelief.

"Quite frankly, the fact that so many cared should be more then enough for you to shut up and be grateful you can get away with another crime, keep the peace here." Winters stated, he didn't truly mean to say those words out loud though, because Komui snapped back to his agitated mood.

"Peace, you wish for _peace_? Then I won't give it to you, General! After all, you STILL think that I'm some sort of criminal! Reever, as your Supervisor, right now I'm being accused of drug dealing! A crime that isn't just petty offences! Peace? So now I'm to play scapegoat for someone else?! How am I setting an example to the younger generation? How can I be honourable in this Order? I won't be able to look at people in the eye, I won't be able to eat, I won't be able to sleep and I'M ABOUT TO BE FREAKING UNSTABLE IN THE MIND!!"

With those words Komui pushed Reever aside and marched forward, not to Chakar, but to General Winters himself.

"General, like your student you seem to believe that I am suddenly a drug dealer. Fine, let's go to the docks and question the men, SHALL WE?!"

"ARE YOU DONE SHOUTING YET?!" Apparently, Winters was losing it quicker then Komui was. "I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO SOMEONE WHO WILL TRY AS SOON AS HE COULD TO STAB ME IN THE BACK, AS YOU HAVE DONE TO CASSIAN!! I'm not going to put up with you, so if you'll _excuse_ _me_ I'm heading back!" Winters made to walk away, but Komui's next words proved distracting enough.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING?! FINE!! All of you, if the General's not coming, you'll all come with me!"

"Supervisor, calm down," Bookman tried to pacify "Why would you suddenly head for the docks anyways, you know as well as I do that going out for you isn't safe!"

"I'm NOT going to the docks!" Komui shouted, and his next words were enough to stop Winters on his feet. "I want to go to the HOSPITAL!! I WANT TO LET GENERAL CLOUD KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAS BEEN HAPPENING AND WHAT GENERAL WINTERS AND HIS STUDENT ARE ACCUSING ME OF!!"

"Are you serious?!" Reever cried, "You can't do that; you'll anger her so much her body will fail and kill her! She can't ever find out about the drugs!"

"Brother, please!" Linali cried, "General Cloud's body is still weak, she can't receive such shocks!"

"You can't bring up the drugs in front of her!" Lavi protested.

"General Cloud looks at the Order as her children, if she learns of all the fighting here she'll be devastated!"

"Supervisor, please!" Even Suman and Chakar were alarmed now, like most of the Exorcists here the two of them held a high regard for General Cloud Nine, so Komui's threat was all too effective against them.

"Look, how about this?" Chakar tried, "I'll represent myself, as well as my General, and apologize." At any other time, Winters would start throwing a fit about falling in front of the 'enemy', but right now, the General was too busy breathing heavily and staring in front of him, frozen in his tracks. "I'll say sorry, I take back all the words we've said, that should be enough, right, right?" Chakar lifted a hand by his forehead and bowed, "I'm sorry, really sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for your General?! Why are you saying sorry?! Were you the only one that was wrong?! NO!! WINTERS HAS AS MUCH FAULT AS YOU!! HE IS ALSO TO BLAME!! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" Komui heartlessly shoved Chakar aside as he stormed up to Winters, ignoring his fellow scientists and sister trying to stop him.

"Winters, you keep insisting that for the sake of God and the world that you will watch over the Exorcists, but now one of them strayed away and went after someone's wife. Have you ever worried? Have you tried to stop him? No, after all, YOU'RE TOO BUSY TRYING TO REMOVE MY TITLE AS SUPERVISOR!! IF NOT THAT, YOU WERE TRYING TO MAKE THE LIVES OF MY SISTER AND HER FRIENDS MISERABLE!!"

"Brother, please! Stop this screaming and fighting!" Linali tried to pull at her brother's arm. Komui pulled away quickly and turned back to the still General.

"Ha, you keep saying that the most important things are General Cloud Nine's Health and the role of the Exorcists in this world, but you go around accusing people of faults and trying to make me leave the Order! My sister and the rest of the Exorcists may not dare say anything as you accuse them, but me? I don't HAVE that patience! I want action, and because of it, I WANT TO GO TO GENERAL NINE'S PLACE AND CLEAR THIS MATTER UP!!"

"Komui, please, calm down!" Jeryy and the strong Finder Buzz **(2)** pulled Komui away before the man could launch himself at Winters. "Yes, maybe the General talks badly and he's the opposite of General Cloud Nine. Maybe he only notices the bad and could never see the good" - Nobody noticed that Winters' hand trembled at those words - "Listen, why don't all of us represent him, and say sorry for you? Sorry" Jeryy wasn't the only one; half the staff in the Science Department and a select few from both Exorcist and Finder alike indicated their heads submissively in an apologizing behaviour. Komui, however, was too caught up in his tirade, for far too long suppressed by Winters himself.

"I don't NEED your apologies! None of you have done anything wrong! In my opinion, you're all good people. There are people that DO need to apologize, to say sorry, but it's none of you. So quit trying to stop me and LET ME GO!! SIT DOWN BECAUSE I STILL HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY!!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!!" Winters suddenly shouted, and attention flew to him as the General faced Komui. The mask covered the General's face, but anyone could sense the emotion in that voice. "I'M SORRY, OKAY?! FOR ALL THOSE THINGS I'VE SAID, I TAKE THEM BACK!!" Winters turned and walked away, not out to the hospital, but up the stairs where the residential rooms were.

"General!" Chakar called out, but he made no response. Kazanna shook his head in disbelief, while Suman folded his arms and said nothing. Komui breathed heavily, and without looking at the others, turned and went back to his room. Reever and Linali looked at each other in despair, feeling the same emotions they felt earlier with the fiasco Sol caused.

At the hospital, General Cloud remained ignorant of the Order's further disunity and fighting, for she was looking at the photos the Order had packed for her. The album she was currently looking at was filled with photos of her team, Sol especially. The young man, still a boy in Cloud's mind, always loved the camera, and was in it more then his other team mates were. The photos captured the happier moments; Sol dragging Gwen and their other – now deceased – team mate into a photo, holding bunny fingers behind Cloud's head, riding on a horse as he waved at the camera, and the largest photo: General Cloud and her students seated as if in a family photo. In some ways it was, they were family.

Now, one team member was dead, and another was leaving. Cloud wasn't sure about Gwen, but she herself was devastated. The General trailed a finger on the two faces, before she started to cry. A team of three, her three children, reduced to one.

That night as she slept, the door opened silently. Sol came into the room and, upon seeing his General's sleeping form, made no move to disturb her. He only pulled the covers up the form, and bowed his head.

"I truly am sorry, General."

From his side, Tina held his hand, and Sol nodded at her. He lightly touched Tina's stomach, which now bore their child, and he tried to tell himself this was for the best. Then he turned and left, bidding goodbye to everything he had ever known.

**The Next Day**

"Bookman?"

The Recorder of Hidden History looked up to see Linali and several other Exorcists at her side. Chakar was among them, as was Allen, their newest recruit. A select few of the Science Division were there as well.

"Bookman, what's happening to my brother?" At Bookman's questioning gaze, Linali continued, "You were one of those who helped my brother into the Black Order, and brother once told me that you were probably one of his most trusted people. What's happening to him? Being accused of drugs, and then throwing such a serious fit that he would dare yell at a General…I've asked around and _nobody_ has seen him snap like this before, what's happening to him?"

Bookman sighed, knowing that everyone here was to question something Komui once told him to keep silent. "I'm sorry Linali, but I don't know what's going on right now. Your brother hasn't been talking on the personal level with me recently, I don't know anything."

"What about the past?" Linali questioned "I was too young, so either I don't remember or simply don't know, what my brother was like to others when he first arrived to the Order. Who is this Cassian, what backstabbing incident was General Winters referring to, _was my brother a criminal before life in the Order_?! Is that why his background files are so vague?!"

"Linali, calm down," Bookman tried.

"Gramps," Lavi joined in, "What was Komui like when he first joined the Order? What was he like when you found him, and why did you recruit him into the Order when his background is so mysterious?"

"Why don't you ask the Science Division?" Bookman asked wearily, but Reever was the first to shake his head.

"Bookman, you of all people know that most of us here came after the Supervisor. Most of us don't know his past!"

"No," Bookman admitted, "I guess not."

"Tell me," Linali begged "Tell me, where did all that anger came from? Winters accused my brother of tearing authority apart, of acting innocent before doing something terrible **(3)**, Bookman, please, even if you don't know what's happening in the present, tell me what happened in the past! I've never seen brother this enraged before, and while it's understandable with me, he would never dare go against a General…!"

"He would," Bookman's voice cut through Linali's sentence, and she stopped herself. Bookman lowered his hands and looked at her squarely in the eye.

"Your brother would. Yelling at Generals? That's nothing, compared to his history. Listen to me, Linali, your brother asked me to keep his past silent from you because it won't concern you…"

"_Won't_ concern me?!" Linali asked in disbelief "As soon as a General gets involved, everyone in the Order is concerned! Bookman, I'm tired of being left out in the dark while Winters and my brother battle it out, tell me, what happened in the past? What's so important that Winters continues to bring it up while Komui remains silent about it!!"

Bookman stared at her, then at all the others in the room. They were all Komui's friends, people who wished him well. Finally he sighed, "Very well, I will tell you, but mind you all, keep your mouths shut."

The others nodded, and Bookman began to explain.

"When your brother first arrived to the Order, the Science Division was not so important or large. It was just another department, because when Komui first arrived, most of the people here were too religious to turn to science, which they believed was destroying faith and denying the existence of God. The Department was mostly made up of the older generation; Komui was one of the youngest in the group. His passion for science and eventual experiments irritated many of his peers, and some were alarmed that he might dismantle the department as they know it, but aside from a few arguments nothing serious happened. You brother was the one you know him as, cheerful, loud, completely random. During this time, the Supervisor of the Science Division was a man named Cassian."

"The Cassian Winters keep bringing up?" Linali asked.

"Yes, Cassian was a man of great knowledge, but either he was disinclined, or too lazy, to further science's goals. As it was, Komui's activities caused quite a stir, and Cassian told him to slow down. Komui didn't, and though it put a stain on their working relations, once again nothing serious occurred until…"

"Until…?" Allen prompted.

"One night, Komui went out to find Cassian and bring him back to the Order to sign a very important document. To his disbelief, after tracing Cassian's movements, Komui found the man in a brothel, high on opium, in bed with several beautiful women and a few pretty males."

"You mean a SUPERVISOR of the BLACK ORDER was in a brothel on drugs?!" Lavi shouted in disbelief.

"That's not the worst of it, Komui made the serious mistake of thinking that all he needed to do was drag the man out, douse him with water, and everything will be fine. He succeeded halfway through the plan; he sent all the prostitutes away and managed to drag the man to the washroom. But Cassian was older, stronger, high on drugs, and in the middle of something when Komui suddenly interfered. Physically Komui was no match for him."

The audience's eyes widened in horror, "You…" Linali began "You mean that…"

"The next day your brother was in the hospital with a concussion and a voice hoarse with screaming," Bookman confirmed. "Someone found him behind the brothel with ruined clothing. Komui didn't stay silent or remain in shock for long. As soon as he recovered from his physical injuries, he brought charges against Cassian. However, like I said before, the Science Department wasn't on the best relations with Komui, when Cassian denied those charges, everyone backed him up. Komui had gone to the brothel himself; they accused Komui of being the whore and seeking attention. Cassian had a good amount of influence on the brothel, because no one admitted that Cassian was there. No one believed Komui's words, because even those who did not side with Cassian thought Komui's tale far fetched and unbelievable. As a result, not just the Science Division, but everyone in the Order treated your brother with contempt. Everyone except one person…"

"General Cross Marian," the others turned to see 65 enter the room. Nobody noticed Allen's eyes widen at the name as the creature continued for Bookman "One of the reasons Komui recovered quickly was possibly because Cross helped him through. After all, Linali, your brother didn't want to let you know of what was happening. Cross kept him alive with stories of your growth and improvement as an Exorcist. In regards to Cassian though, Cross told your brother that a legal investigation would never work, because as Head of the Science Division, Cassian had too much influence – both in the Order and in the Outside world. Eventually when your brother was threatened with separation from you, Linali, he stopped pressing charges. That time, the only reason he didn't fall into despair was because, once again, Cross helped him through."

"What Cross didn't know was that your brother never gave up," Bookman explained. "It was as if Komui became a different person, because he became dead set on making Cassian pay – and not through proper procedures either since that had proved a failure. Komui began acting innocent, unassuming, rarely speaking. Cross and I were perhaps the only two people he truly trusted at that time, and even then he fooled us into thinking everything was going to be fine. After all Linali, you were young; though he loved you he feared you might repeat his words to someone, so he never told you anything. Your brother had a vengeful side, because he didn't just make Cassian pay, he literally made the whole Science department pay."

"How could…"

"Don't you ever wonder, Reever, why the majority of the Science Division are so young, or so new?" 65 asked. "It's no coincidence, because Komui planned it all. He worked in the shadows and slowly knocked off the people of the Science Department out. One was found committing fraud, another accused of blackmail, some were found guilty of helping criminals, a few came in contact with diseases and were sent away. One time there was a huge fight that ended with seven members injured and two comatose; the story was that they got into a fight and hurt each other. Komui also used the homophobia of the Order to set several male scientists together in bed, and the Grand Generals threw them out. Half of the Department, Cross soon found out, was innocent – Komui set them up."

"I don't believe this, the Supervisor…"

"Believe it, Komui's plots worked effectively and subtly, for the longest while no one suspected that he was the one who 'revealed' the 'secrets'. Komui's one redeeming quality was that he never killed anyone, and he never laid a hand on any of the injured – he simply set them up to injure each other. As he knocked off Cassian's men, he began setting up his own. He recruited and hired _real_ scientists, those who graduated with science degrees or have a passion for the field. The chessboard, as Komui called it, soon began filling with his pieces while Cassian was losing his. It was during this stage General Winters arrived and witnessed the subtle power struggle between Komui and Cassian. Komui continued his innocent act, but Winters could see right through, he knew Komui was at war with Cassian. The General heard how the fight started, but like most of the Order, he didn't believe Komui."

"Eventually, though, Komui won." 65 finished "He built a very strong case and finally proved that Cassian was addicted to drugs, did indeed go to brothels, and had intercourse with several male partners. Komui also proved that the man had some sexually transmitted disease on him. Well, that was more then enough for the Grand Generals. Komui took great pleasure in announcing their orders to the Black Order. I would never forget his face when he announced it, in front of many witnesses. Then, later afterwards, while Cassian was packing his bags, Komui confronted him."

"He admitted everything," Bookman remembered "He told Cassian how he got rid of the former members of the Science Division, how he set them up, how he framed them all so that they would be forced to leave – never able to return. Komui's recruits made sure of it, because they were much more productive then Cassian's staff. In one short period, Komui threw out the whole Science Division and replaced the men with his own. Reever, you yourself are one of those men."

Reever had no response.

"This is where Komui proved his ultimate cruelty: he sent 'medicine' to Cassian's pregnant fiancée, medicine that the letter claimed was from Cassian. The result was a miscarriage."

"WHAT?!"

"Cassian's fiancée left him after that." Bookman finished, "So in the end, Komui took everything from Cassian: his men, his friends, his job, and finally his family. This was what Komui did to the man who ruined him and took his innocence; this was what General Cross found out."

"The blow, one could say, hit him hard" 65 shook his head "General Cross already disliked how the Order was being run. When he learned the truth, he knew enough was enough. Sad and sorry at the evil he had helped create in the once cheerful scientist, the General probably decided then he could no longer stay in the Order. That was the last time the Order, and Komui, ever saw him. It was that moment when I realized Komui wasn't that heartless, because he grieved for the loss heavily. He didn't show it to any of you of course, he ordered all records of his past destroyed, all the files regarding the charges burned, and set himself new goals to obtain the title of the Grand Supervisor, the title which he now holds. He then decreed that no one speak of the incident, and the order was enforced very strictly. He got rid of anyone who brought the subject up, until the few who remained became too frightened to speak of the incident. Perhaps the only ones immune to the order are the Generals and the Bookman, but except for Winters none of them like to bring the subject up anyways."

"After all, Komui did become a good Supervisor," Bookman pointed out. "He unified and reorganized the whole structure of the Black Order, he made more connections to the outside world, he increased the technology in our hands, even the Grand Generals have to admit he's good at what he does. What's more, Komui buried his cold side effectively, he returned to his previous personality before Cassian ruined him: cheerful, random, a joker, and it worked in making relations to the Order pleasant. Linali, for your sake, he pretended nothing happened, so that you won't ever have to worry or turn away from him in disgust."

"That's why he was so devastated that you would lie to him, the whole Sol fiasco is nothing compared to that fact. Believe it or not, Komui doesn't care as much that Sol is out with someone's wife; he just doesn't want disunity in the Order. Which is exactly what would happen if he agreed to it when so many refuse to, especially you Reever; you are very important to him, what with him already fighting with his sister, he doesn't want to start fighting with you as well. Komui's words about resignation last night already shows he's close to a breaking point, he doesn't want to cause disunity and undo all the work he once did, instead he's thinking of just leaving and letting you fight it out."

"Then…are you saying…I should forgive Sol for what he's done?" Reever asked.

"I'm not saying anything, Komui left it up to you, and I will do the same," Bookman answered.

"Sol's already planning to leave the country," Allen pointed out "If we want to try anything, we'll have to do it as soon as possible."

"…Very well," Reever said slowly. He ran fingers through his hair, "Someone call Sol, I'll like to invite him to at least eat one last dinner with us, before he leaves."

"When?" Kanda asked.

"Tonight, any objections?"

"None," Gwen answered quickly as she grabbed a phone. Everyone else began to prepare, all the while reflecting on what 65 and Bookman told them.

By evening, Alfredo's informants, as well as Allen's report to the Millennium Earl, made several Noahs aware of the story. Alfredo's eyes narrowed dangerously as he repeated the name in his mind: _Cassian_, the man who ruined his protégé when he arrived to the Order. Still, Komui's atrocities made him pleased; it showed all his training had not been completely erased, Komui still remembered all their old plans.

Komui could still surprise him with his atrocities. Sometimes, Alfredo wondered whether his protégé was crueller then he was. A memory returned to him, of a time when the two of them were together.

_The room was dark, but the fire in the fireplace provided some light. How warm the fire seemed now, earlier the scorching heat of the fire had actually frightened him. If not for…no; the man shook his head, he wouldn't follow that train of thought. _

_His face was reflected in the glass of red wine he held in his hand. Another glass sat innocently on the table, beside an almost-empty bottle. _

_From behind, the door creaked open. _

_A familiar presence entered the room: his protégé, Komui. Alfredo did not turn around, but he moved his glass slightly to the left, so that he could see the boy's reflection in the glass. There was something in the way Komui moved that suggested he was still recovering from the wounds he had received in the all too sudden fight that had erupted amongst the Arks children, leaving two adopted ones dead and one emotionally broken. _

"_I do praise you for cracking the code, but considering your level it was probably too easy anyways. Besides, your stealth ability is still lacking." _

_There was a dull clink as he set his glass down. Alfredo picked up the bottle and poured the remaining contents into the other glass. Komui's lips curled into a smirk, and the boy quietly sat down in a chair across from his mentor. When their hands brushed as the glass was exchanged, Alfredo was almost relieved to feel their warmth. _

"_I wasn't attempting stealth; I was just trying not to startle you" Komui took a slow slip, savoring the taste in his mouth. Alfredo had taught him how to appreciate the finer things of life, and good wine was no exception. The boy gazed back at his mentor, who had returned to staring at the fire. Curiosity got the better of him. _

"_A penny for your thoughts, Alfredo?" _

_Alfredo looked at his protégé, who sat with one leg crossed over the other, while the glass of wine was slightly tipped in Komui's hand. The boy was really taking after him, Alfredo mentally congratulated himself for picking this boy out of the many to be his own. _

"_I am simply reflecting" his words were soft, and Komui quickly noticed the man wasn't entirely focused on him. His thoughts were elsewhere. So the protégé sat the glass down and walked over to his mentor, allowing Alfredo's superiority to show as he knelt down in front of him. _

"_What of?" the younger asked as he laid his hands on the older man's lap. In response, Alfredo dipped a hand into Komui's dark hair. _

"_You" Then the grip tightened, and Alfredo's calm eyes dissolved into a limitless, but contained anger "I want to know what you were playing at. Your stupid __**prank**__ nearly cost us our lives." _

_Despite the harsh hold, Komui barely flinched; his own lips curled into a smile with false innocence "I was unaware that the fire will spread that quickly."_

"_Don't give me that nonsense; you of all people should know the properties of flammable material." _

"_Then I was unaware that they planned to murder you. With how politely you've treated them, I thought you all got along fine." _

"_Have you not heard the phrase 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'? In this case, the entire family is my enemy. If you truly didn't know that, I would have to wonder about your observation skills." _

"_Does it matter anymore? It's over, they're __**dead**__. Besides, if the whole Arks family is your enemy, would that make me your enemy too?" _

"_Fool" Alfredo snarled as his eyes blazed and his grip tightened "If you were my enemy, Komui Lee, I wouldn't have allowed you such close proximity. If you were my enemy, it would be your dead corpse lying here, so be thankful." _

_There was a pause, but Komui knew his mentor well enough to know he wasn't finished, so he raised an eyebrow. _

"_Don't you dare pull such a stupid stunt again, ever. Seeing you hurt enrages me more then you can imagine."_

_Komui barely managed to nod before he was yanked upwards to Alfredo's chair. He was roughly pinned against the armrest by his mentor, who held him in a harsh embrace. Out of the corner of Komui's eyes, he saw the wine glass falling, liquid spilling…and shattering on the floor._

**Black Order Tower **

Head Cook Jeryy outdid himself in the meal he prepared. After all, he knew the meal could be Sol's last. At the same time, he knew a good meal could have great influence on making Sol rethink his decision about leaving the Order, and the country.

Linali and Allen, accompanied by a very serious Lavi and a reluctant Kanda, pulled all the tricks they could think of to convince Sol to at least have one more meal with them before leaving. When Sol agreed, all of them felt hope rise.

As promised, no one mentioned to Komui that they now knew how he rose in power. Komui, at the moment, was surprised at the sudden olive branch to Sol but acted on it quickly. He, too, hoped Sol wouldn't leave, and joined in all the preparations. When Sol finally arrived, Komui greeted him warmly. In the midst of what could have been a happy conversation though, Sol dropped the bomb.

"We've already booked tickets for Wednesday."

There was a pause, before Reever tried covering that up "Do you know what you're going to do for a living?"

"The economy there is good, perhaps better then ours, I'm sure there will be a job fitting for me."

"I see, you're a big boy now…it's your take on the world now," Reever smiled, though it was forced. "Well then, let's have dinner shall we? The last together, Jeryy's made your favourite dishes." The group began to head to the Dining Hall, but Allen hung back. He knew of his orders to cause disunity, and considering her poor health and supposed inability to take shocks...Allen pulled out his golem and phoned General Cloud Nine.

"Hello?"

"General? Its me, Allen Walker."

"Allen? What's wrong?"

"Sol's returned home, he's going to leave the country this Wednesday with Tina."

"I see, thank you for the information." Cloud hung up and fell back on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, her thoughts and emotions in turmoil.

At the Dining Hall, everyone ate their food, complimenting Jeryy about his skills. Reever drank a lot of wine, but he still managed to talk without slurring.

"Of course this would be an excellent meal; I always give my best for my nephew." Sol glanced at his uncle, who took another swallow before continuing. "Sol, you're a smart kid, one of the brightest here. Out in the business world, especially overseas, your brains might help you earn millions of dollars!"

"Uncle," Sol smiled softly, "stop joking around."

"I'm not," Reever argued "Everyone in the Order knows, you are one of the best. Before you became an Exorcist, you were already top in your school studies, sometimes it seems a pity you never finished. You're not just book-smart, you're street smart as well, and you're even good at sports! You've won awards in soccer before, and helped your school top the others! I remember, your coach always liked to pat you on the head and say 'Excellent Sol! Very good boy!' Yup, my nephew, a very good boy! Always had been one! Sometimes I wish he was my son instead of my nephew!"

"Reever, calm down," Komui smiled, almost sadly, as the man swayed. "Sit back down now."

"Of course…of course, forgive me Supervisor," The man took another gulp of wine.

At the hospital, Cloud closed the door to her room. She was dressed back in her Exorcist uniform, and most of her belongings had been packed away. On her shoulder, her monkey let out another chirp. The woman absentmindedly petted the animal, before she turned and made to leave. She had only taken a few steps when a nurse arrived and stopped her "Miss Nine? You can't leave the hospital yet! You're not healthy enough!"

"Something has happened in my family," Cloud answer, and yes, it was her family, her students were her children. Always had been, and always will be. "I need to return home quickly." _Home_

"But the doctor hasn't allowed me to let you out yet!" The nurse protested.

"I will explain to him," Cloud answered "I need to go now."

"Miss Nine…!"

Back at the Dining Hall, Reever's cheeks were starting to redden from his alcohol consumption. His eyes were unfocused, but the smile he had been wearing earlier seemed stuck on his face, not about to vanish anytime soon. "A good boy, a smart boy, an ideal son."

"Sol knows that," Gwen tried to pacify.

"I'm not finished, not yet" Reever smiled at Sol, sadly "You know, Cloud and I can spend hours talking about your childhood, and we look at it fondly."

"Uncle, that's enough now."

"Why? I can talk hours about your delightful childhood! General Cloud, as you know, actually has a weak body. One time, when you were still a child, she was ill and we went to see the doctor. The doctor said they'll have to run some tests on her. The tests, he warned, could be painful, and he asked her whether she could endure it. Your General told me that Yes, she could endure it. She'll endure it so she could see you improve your synchronization with your Innocence, she'll endure it so that she could see you save the world when we triumphed over the Earl, she'll endure it, so that she could see all of her students grow, marry, maybe have their own children. Yes, she's seen you improve with your Innocence, no, the war with the Earl hasn't been won, but now it's the time of your marriage. She's managed to remain alive so far, but she can't see your marriage, because it will be overseas to a woman you shouldn't marry in the first place."

Then finally, Reever broke "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE HER FEEL LIKE EVERYTHING WAS WORTHLESS?! YOU CAN LEAVE THIS COUNTRY'S LAWS TO MARRY, BUT CAN YOU LEAVE BEHIND HONOUR SO EASILY?! AND WHAT ABOUT JOBS?! ASIDE FROM ELEMENTARY YOU HAVE NO PROPER SCHOOLING OR TRAINING IN HOW SOCIETY WORKS!! HOW CAN YOU SURVIVE?!"

"Reever, you're drunk," Lavi tried to reason.

"I'm not, I'm aware of what I'm saying," Reever turned back to Sol "My precious nephew, don't you know how important you are to the rest of us?! General Cloud and I love you as our own son! Gwen, your team mate, loves you like a brother! Now, for the sake of some other woman, you're going to leave us all?! You'll leave your family, leave the Order, and leave your responsibility as an Exorcist to save the world from the Millennium Earl?!"

Sol closed his eyes, feeling something about to trickle from his eyes. He opened them again and stood up, "Uncle, I think I should leave now." Without waiting for an answer he turned to leave.

Outside at the streets, General Cloud Nine sat in a car that would take her home.

Sol reached the doors, but suddenly his uncle was in front of him. "Sol, listen to me, you can't leave!" Reever tried "You know your General's health! She can't be angered! Don't you remember? One time we were in a foreign country when Cloud fell ill, luckily you were there to translate to me what was going on. The doctor told me that her emotional state could seriously affect her health! You know as well as I do no one can affect her emotions more then her students, namely you!"

Sol closed his eyes in grief again; Reever was hitting his sensitive side too accurately. "Sol, don't leave, if Cloud leaves the hospital only to learn you left the country forever she'll be devastated! Don't leave her, you'll kill her if you did! Allen, Kanda, go get Sol's luggage back." When neither of the two moved, Reever shouted. "GO!! Bring his belongings back here!"

"Uncle!" Sol shouted, and he grabbed onto the man's shoulders. Sol stared at his uncle, his own father figure, before saying two words.

"I'm sorry."

"Sol!" The Exorcist let go of his uncle and made for the door. Before he could open it, though, someone else did so from the other side. Long blond hair, a familiar Exorcist coat, one of the few women of the Black Order: General Cloud Nine.

The woman looked at all of them, gathered at the door, tears apparent in their eyes. It didn't take a genius to guess what had been going on. Slowly, she closed the door, and the sound seemed to echo in the whole room.

"Cloud?" Winters blinked in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

Komui and Gwen quickly hurried to her side, "General, didn't the doctor say you can't leave the hospital till tomorrow?"

"Sol," Cloud addressed her student, "Are you truly planning to leave the country?"

"No, no, of course not," Gwen tried. "He's just thinking about it, he's going to stay now."

"Tell your General the truth," Cloud said softly "Are you planning to run?"

Sol closed his eyes again, this time he couldn't stop the single tear from rolling down his eye "I'm sorry, General," he whispered "I've booked tickets to leave on Wednesday."

There was a silence, everyone watched Cloud's reaction carefully, worried she might pass out. She didn't, rather, she only spoke. Softly, but the whole room could hear it.

"Ever since I learned you were seeing someone's wife, and are planning to elope to another country, I grew so mad I could never sleep properly." The female General shook her head as she remembered those times. "At night, alone in the hospital, when no one could talk to me I was left to dwell on my thoughts. It was like there was a fire inside of me, unable to be let out, and it choked me. My anger was great, for a while I could feel nothing else. After a period though, I started to think, Tina and her husband already lost all their love, they're planning divorce, and have been sleeping separately for two years now, why do I still have to see things so narrowly?"

"General…" Gwen began, but Cloud held up a hand and her student fell silent.

"Then I realized it was because I was concerned about my reputation. I was concerned that my student going after someone's wife would reflect badly on me. I can't believe how selfish I am. I've watched him grow, I know Sol! He isn't doing this for the thrill of it, he takes relationships seriously! He's serious about Tina too, and he's tried to make us accept her despite the discrimination he knows he'll have to face. Why can't I admire him for it?"

"Because he's really wrong!" Winters snapped "No matter what you say, going after someone's wife is wrong!"

"Yes, he's wrong, going after someone's wife." Cloud admitted "But is she really? Her husband is no husband, they've been separate for TWO years now! She has no husband, therefore she is no wife! Nor are there any children they're tearing apart! Besides, we're family, we should be supporting him, not joining in pointing fingers and throwing him out!"

Sol trembled as Cloud looked at him. The familial love in her eyes almost overwhelmed him "In the future, his path with Tina will only be rocky. If that is how it will be, then we will walk this path with him, like a _true_ family."

Sol choked on his tears, once again he recalled the feeling he felt when Linali continued taking the blame for the seventy thousand dollars. He didn't deserve this affection, this care, he was so unworthy. How could he have been thinking of leaving all of them behind? Cloud wasn't selfish, _he_ was, and so he embraced his General and his uncle, and wept.

Cloud and Reever hugged him, close to tears themselves. They knew that the fiasco, the Sol Uproar, was over at last, all the screaming, the fighting, and the sleepless nights were over. No more anger, no more tears, because Cloud was right. They may not share the same blood, but they fit all other requirements for family. They care for each other; the loss of one would be felt too greatly.

Komui sighed in relief, breaking the spell "I'm glad you've settled this, Reever. No one is going to be leaving now, your family remains together. There will be no more tears spilled over this." He turned to leave, but Cloud stopped him.

"Where are you going, Supervisor? Not everything has been settled yet."

Komui stopped, and turned back to the General. She pulled out of her embrace and stepped forward towards him. "You still haven't admitted your faults."

Komui looked at her, then at General Winters, and realization fell onto him "So even you think that's I'm a drug dealer using the Black Order shipments as transportation?! You have no proof or evidence, General!!"

"I could care less about those shipments as that's not my greatest concern!" Cloud snapped, "Whoever did it knows that it's a immoral act, but right now I'm talking about your relationship with your sister!" Komui stepped back in shock at the sudden volume, the General continued. "Yes, Linali was wrong in helping Sol steal the money, but you had to go make things worst even when her true intentions were revealed! I saw how you looked at Reever and Sol, you truly are glad to see them together, so why do you have to make sure you and Linali continue to suffer?! Like I said earlier, we're family, we should be supporting each other, not joining in pointing fingers and throwing each other out! I know you still love your sister, why are you denying forgiveness?!"

Komui flinched, Cloud wasn't finished.

"As for those drug charges, I don't need to accuse anyone, they know what they've done! What I say is the truth! I know what you're thinking, and let me remind you that this is the church, not the courts, we don't NEED evidence! My own eyes see more then any of you can imagine! I've watched people around me for years, who is true and who isn't, I can see it all! Who's following their hearts and who's following another's requests, I know it all!" At her words Komui eyes widened in horror, following another's request, did Cloud really know…?

"To follow another's request requires payment of a kind, and that payment is enough for me to show they care, despite what they may say." Cloud hissed, and Komui knew she was referring to how he had asked Alfredo to clear his sister's name. "After all, the culprit made a slip when they were talking to me about their personal life yesterday **(4)**. I'm aware of the threats, and I will let this incident go, but if I see a repeat I will make sure the truth is revealed just like the case with Cassian! Because if it does happen, then nothing has been learned. In that case, to quote a certain someone, _The doors are right there, leave us immediately, because your presence destroys the integrity of the Order itself_!!"

Komui felt the effect of his own words thrown back at his face, it was the same ones he used for Cassian. Cloud knew, Cloud must have figured out that in exchange for Alfredo's services, Alfredo had asked Komui to help him ship some drugs out of the country. Drugs were what Cassian had been on when he destroyed Komui's life, that was why he refused to touch it. For Alfredo's services he allowed the incident to pass, but now Cloud Nine was warning him to never do it again.

Cloud was also warning him about his relations with his sister, so at last Komui turned to look at her. Linali was staring at him, and finally, Komui bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, Linali. Forgive me for all I've done and said."

Linali said nothing, following Sol's example she flung her arms around her brother. Komui hugged her tightly, it had been years since the two of them had actually embraced, and it spoke volumes of their sibling love. Whatever had broken between them during their fighting was mended, becoming stronger then ever. Staring at them all, Allen had to wonder how he was going to bring himself to wreck more havoc in the Order. He was starting to wonder whether he could be that heartless.

In the Dining Hall where the whole fiasco with the seventy thousand dollars started, it was where everything was mended. Relationships were repaired and strengthened, and later even more good things were revealed.

Because when General Cloud visited her; Tina Arks, originally Tina Spark, soon to be Tina Galen, was discovered to be compatible with Innocence. That was enough for the Order to truly accept her, and for the blessings of a marriage to begin.

**(1) More cell phone functions  
(2) ****For those who forgot, this Finder is the one Kanda attacked in the cafeteria in the anime/manga beginning  
(3) ****Chapter Fourteen reference ****with Winters threatening Komui's position  
(4) ****In the last chapter when Cloud was asking about the flowers Komui gave her, Komui said ****it was from 'Someone who wants to show off HIS wealth', congratulations to reviewer Saya-Sama for noticing this! **

**Komui knows about Lavi's relationship with Tiki, Cloud knows about Komui's relationship with Alfredo, and Allen ****knew about Linali's relationship with Rhode from the very beginning. Everyone now knows Komui's relationship with Cassian. How many secrets are still being tossed around? By the way, notice that everyone here is under the assumption that Komui's cruelty began after the incident with Cassian, but we all know it started even before that. Nor do we have the answer to why Bookman recruited Komui in the first place. **

**Now, regarding the drugs: In exchange for Alfredo proving his sister's innocence, Komui agreed to help ship some drugs OUT of the country. However, if we remember from the last chapter, Gwen asked Gilbert Arks to take some 'goods' IN to the country. These deals link to the future story plot, remember them now. **


	18. The Scandalous Wedding

**My friend is an idiot, a real big stupid idiot. Her idiocy frustrates me the point that it will be discussed in this chapter. **

**Now before anyone comments, I am 100 percent Pro-choice because I've seen what happens when a child is unwanted. At the same time, I know how happy things can be when there's a wanted child. Tina's child is wanted, so excuse me for being corny with some of my lines okay? **

Discovered as an Exorcist, recruited into the Order, properly divorced from Gilbert (The process was sped up now that the Order knew it meant getting a new Exorcist), given the blessing to marry Sol Galen, allowed to have a Civil Wedding instead of a Church Wedding (Because her last wedding was a Church wedding and that ended poorly, so the Order allowed them to arrange a Civil wedding instead), Tina Spark was happy.

Everyone was treating her well; those that disapprove at least had the decency to keep their mouths closed now that the higher ups had agreed to the wedding. General Winters might have wanted to say something, but he didn't. Once again, suspicion was that General Cloud asked him to. Sol stayed with Tina for as much as possible, acting out his husband-to-be role and also as a body guard in case anything went wrong. The Order, not wanting to antagonize them, allowed Sol to temporally take leave from his missions, and she was thrilled.

Her new Supervisor, Komui Lee, contacted a doctor who specialized in pregnancies to often give her checkups. Reever and half of the Science Department researched on what was best for a pregnant woman and gave her advice on almost everything. Linali and Daisya kept her entertained with stories and conversations. Allen and Lavi frequently asked about the fetus and seemed to be as excited as children waiting for a gift. Aleister and (believe it or not, though some suspect it took hours of pleading) Kanda were looking at baby furniture while Miranda and Gwen began looking at baby clothing and toys. Nothing was truly decided yet since it was still too early to determine the gender of the child, but already plans were being made. Jeryy made her the healthiest foods, but his skills kept the dishes from becoming too bland. When her emotional needs became too much, Cloud was there to help her.

Though their General was disapproving, Winters' team didn't seem to share his opinions. Suman may not have liked the circumstances, but he too had a child, and knew the joy associated with it. As a result, when Sol couldn't be there, Suman was. Chakar tried to help, though half the time he seemed too frightened that he may hurt the mother or the child, so he ended up helping deal with the wedding preparations instead. Kazanna, who knew pregnant women could have a temper, stayed away and also dealt only with wedding preparations. Bookman and Lavi led the wedding preparations, since they had the most knowledge about how things should go. After a while though everyone learned to ignore Lavi, who was more inclined to cause some mischief then to be of any real help.

Exorcist Noise Marie returned just in time to help, and he sent invitations out to the other Generals and those who were unaware of all that had been happening. Since no one knew where General Cross was, they simply sent a coded advertisement to every newspaper in the world (that put a dent on the Order's budget, but no one said anything). Generals Yeegar and Tiedoll, on the other hand, sent replies stating they would come for the wedding. Almost all the Finders stationed around the globe were returning, and when that became known, Winters voiced out concern that the Earl would choose this opportunity to attack.

Not if the Exorcists could help it. Sure there were trust issues, but it was a risk they decided to take. Unbeknownst to anyone except themselves, Linali and Lavi contacted their respective Noah 'friends': Rhode and Tiki. Linali probably had the easiest time in doing so.

Though they did not meet each other as often as Lavi and Tiki, Linali always knew that Rhode was nearby. More then once she had returned to her room to find gifts in her room, ranging from teddy bears to the occasional trinket. Other times Linali would find her things moved, or something rearranged; Rhode's childish way of seeking attention. They were not impressive enough to draw attention from the Order, though one time Linali had woken up to find her bed covered with flowers petals. Their sweet and relaxing scent put Linali in a very good mood, despite knowing who the giver was.

It didn't have to be direct; Linali simply asked her new teddy bears aloud whether the Order could host a wedding night without major attacks from the Akuma to ruin it. Later when she returned, she found the teddy bears holding a card that said – innocently enough – _Anything for you_.

Tina, too, expressed hope for a happy wedding to one of her own friends – one of the employees of the Arks business, the Noah Lulubell herself. Despite the Earl's orders, Allen too was hoping to attend a wedding, and ordered his Akuma to stay still.

Even without that bit of information, Tina should be happy. However, she wasn't, because there was something missing. The something was a problem that had been bothering both her and Sol for a while, but has yet to be brought up to the Order. She was trying desperately to fix it, but it plain out refused to.

"Mother, I'm begging you," she pleaded on her new golem "Can't I have your blessing for this marriage?"

"I'll tell you one more time, I don't like how you've abandoned Gilbert to marry some outsider without proper status in our society! I refuse to come to this wedding!"

"Mother, please!"

"Marriage should be for life, especially since you had such a good catch! So what if he fools around, as long as he still supports us you should just turn the other way!"

"Mother! Listen to me please! Hello? Mother!"

Frustrated tears fell from Tina's eyes, and she slapped the golem away. She bowed low in front of the mirror, before looking up at her reflection. From her side she pulled out a cigarette, lit it up, and breathed. When her frustrated tears refused to cease, she lit up another, and another. Only then did she feel capable of dealing with her stress.

After a few minutes she exited the washroom, where she soon saw her future team mate and unofficial sister-in-law, Gwen.

"Hello Tina!"

Tina barely acknowledged her as she brushed past. Gwen's smile faded and morphed into a frown, snorting at the rude behavior. The Exorcist then opened the door to the washroom. She flinched quickly, "What is with all this smoke…" The girl then approached the toilet, only to see several cigarettes floating in the water.

Gwen wasn't a fool, she just saw Tina exit the washroom and knew it was her. However, Gwen knew that accusing Tina directly wouldn't be a good idea; she knew that much leeway was given to Tina. Her calculating mind started to think on how to approach this. Gilbert had been easy to deal with, blackmail was all that was required, but with Tina, Gwen didn't want to deal in blackmail. Something else would have to be done.

Meanwhile, all of the Exorcists and a few scientists were in Lavi's room, looking at the previous records of how Civil Weddings should be done. Sol and Tina were there as well, laughing and talking, when Gwen arrived. "Suman, I'm going to try not yelling at you for this, but since when did you pick up such disgusting habits?"

"What are you talking about now?" Suman asked. The room quickly fell silent, watching apprehensively as they remembered the fight those two once got into.

"What I'm talking about? Supervisor, Suman here decided to become a smoker and sneaked a smoke in the washroom on this floor. Now the whole place stinks of smoke! He even had the nerve to smoke five at one time! Suman, you and I both know General Nine's health, are you trying to let her have second hand smoke? If anything happens to her, how can you take responsibility?"

"I haven't done anything," Suman protested, "I don't smoke at all!"

"Oh really? I saw you leave just a while ago!"

"I was just out to answer a call! Do you smell smoke in my breath?"

"Gwen, calm down," Komui pacified "Suman has his own sick child, he would never touch cigarettes."

"None of us here smoke in the first place! If not him, then who?"

At those words, Tina stood up. "I'm sorry, but it's actually me," Tina confessed. Gwen noted the stunned looks on her fellow Exorcists' face, and dove in to say her part.

"Tina, it was you? Why would you do something like this? No one gets any good out of smoking, especially since you now have a child!" Tina bowed her head, and Sol laid a protective arm around her. Gwen ploughed on, "Even you must know of all the dangers smoking does to pregnant woman. It might affect the mortality of the child, and even if you do give birth, that child might be defective or deformed!"

"Gwen, stop scaring her," Linali tried.

"You think I'm joking? News and statistics will back me up! Do you remember that mission in Rome? One of the people we met, that woman who provided invaluable help to us in that mission, she gave birth to a baby whose head was bigger then its whole body! Why? Because the woman was a chain smoker! Listen, Tina, now that we're family I'll be honest with you, pregnant women really shouldn't be smoking. You have to change your habits before it ruins you and your child."

"Enough, Gwen," Sol injected, and Gwen quieted. Sol continued, "Actually, ever since we discovered she had a child she's quit, but probably because she couldn't take the bad news and needed one to calm her nerves."

"One? I won't react so much if it was just one, Sol. There were five!" Gwen reminded.

"Gwen," Cloud warned, and her student was silent once more. Cloud then turned to Tina "What do you mean, bad news? You two could finally marry, what happened?"

Sol sighed "Actually…"

"Sol," Tina tried, but Sol patted her comfortingly.

"Actually, on the night of our wedding, Tina's mother, her only family **(1)**, wouldn't come."

"What? Why not?" Suman asked.

"She doesn't approve of Tina divorcing from what she believes should be a life long marriage..."

"What century do we live in now to determine _that_?" Gwen demanded. "If they're unhappy, people divorce! No more putting up with a terrible husband!"

"…and that Tina should have stayed with the richer man."

"Whoa," Gwen rolled her eyes "Money-hungry much?"

"Worst then Gwen and I," Suman observed dryly, and it was one of those rare times Gwen agreed with him out loud.

"I'm sorry, my mother's like that, you don't have to pay attention to her…" Tina began.

"Tina," Cloud sighed as she stood up and took her new child's hands "Your mother…really is a conservative person, I see. Her values are perhaps outdated and old, but that's most likely due to her age. Besides, she did raise you, so…she should still come to your wedding."

"It's for monetary reasons and values that she refuses to come, she can do so, it doesn't matter."

"Tina, how could you say that? That's your mother; she gave birth to you, like you someday will! As for values, how can you give up so easily because of that? I didn't support your marriage because of my values, now look, here I am helping you, am I not?"

"But General, you weren't for monetary reasons!" Gwen interfered.

"There is a serious problem here though," Bookman admitted. "If no one comes from the bride's side, the guests will wonder whether we did something wrong."

"What does it matter?" Gwen snapped, "They're all from the Order anyways!"

"It's one thing if her mother is dead, but if she's still alive and not present…"

"Bookman, please!" Sol interrupted, and the man quieted. Cloud sighed.

"Tina, listen, I'll see what I can do, to convince your mother to come. Sol, help Tina wash her face now, it's best not to cry so much Tina, it'll ruin your face." Sol nodded, and led Tina away. General Cloud, meanwhile, began to make plans, and contacted Tina's mother. They agreed to at least meet up tomorrow for lunch.

**The Next Day**

"YOU IDIOT SUCCESSOR OF MINE!!" Bookman shouted, and his Apprentice jerked upright, narrowly dodging a kick from the old man.

"What is it Panda?" Lavi asked as his mentor knocked over the chair he had been sleeping on.

"What time is it now?" Bookman demanded, "You've been asleep long enough! Half the country is awake, finished breakfast, and working hard already!"

"Oh really?" Lavi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the clock. Then he turned to Bookman with a grin, "That's alright! I'm just the other half of the country still comfortably sleeping in bed!"

"YOU IDIOT….!!" Lavi dodged the second kick and flew up to a nearby shelf. He peered down at his elder impishly, "Whoa, Panda, it won't hurt you to stop being so violent! I'm up, I'm up!"

Bookman scowled at him, before turning and leaving the room. Lavi stretched his arms, working out the kinks, and grinned widely again when another person stepped into the room, "Yu-chan! How has it been?"

"Could have been better," Kanda growled.

"Ah…you seem more grumpy then usual! What's up?"

"That Bean sprout is an idiot," was Kanda's answer. Lavi blinked, and groaned.

"You two got into another fight? What about this time?"

"The proper colours for the baby crib." Lavi stared down at his friend in disbelief, before choking back his laughter.

"Yu-chan, that's something the parents should be arguing about, not you and Allen! And wasn't it supposed to be you and Crow-chan who were looking at the furniture?"

"At least he would agree with me, Bean sprout never does."

"You mean Crow-chan wouldn't dare argue with you but Allen would," Lavi chuckled. "Ah well, no harm done, maybe I'll come with you! You have no missions today right? Did you look up the best quality? Best price? How about best brand? We can get started today!"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"The thing is…BeansproutandIalreadyagreedtotryagain."

There was a pause, Lavi leaned down from his shelf and began to slink down "Say that again," he commanded "Slowly."

"Bean sprout and I agreed to try looking again."

"Well, well," Lavi chuckled "What do you know? Yu-chan, you do realize this is the first time you willingly try to get along with someone without orders from the higher ups, right?"

"I'm aware of that," Kanda growled, knowing where this conversation was heading. Lavi grinned.

"I should be giving you a reward! You're actually trying to get…a _life_!"

"Ha, ha" Kanda deadpanned. Lavi conveniently ignored it.

"Laugh all you want, this is _serious_ business! I've known you for years and you've never once gone out willingly with a companion you apparently don't get along with. And now you want to go out and do what _normal_ people do? It's just unacceptable!" Kanda could tell Lavi was having a field day over this. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come see Lavi, but then again, Kanda thought sullenly, no one else would dare give him their opinion in case they found Mugen pointing at their throats.

"I'm embarrassed to be your friend! How could I not know about this? You're going out on a _date_!"

"No, we're not, we're simply finding things for a future baby," Kanda glared.

"Ah, Yu-chan, now you sound like it's _your_ child! How cute!"

Kanda growled dangerously, Lavi completely ignored it as he gave a theatrical sob. He stopped quickly though.

"Alright, alright, no need to lay your hand on Mugen, I'll stop. Yeesh, I'm living in a house full of violent people." The red head smiled down at his friend, "Go out there and have a good time, just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Name your first child after me!"

Kanda turned and walked out of the room, ignoring Lavi's hysterical laughter. Once the Japanese was gone, Lavi rubbed his eyes sleepily, and gave another start as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"I thought your name was nothing more then the number of Bookman this world has seen," Tiki's voice purred into his ear. Lavi flinched at the reminder, and then shuddered as he felt Tiki lay butterfly kisses along his neck. "You didn't come last night."

"The Order has regained its peace," Lavi answered as he arched his neck back, giving Tiki more access. "I don't…I don't need to sleep anywhere else now. I'm happy here making preparations."

"For the wedding, I know," Tiki murmured as a tongue flickered out. Despite the distraction Lavi forced himself to stay on topic.

"You…you promised that no Akuma will attack that night," he let out a cry when Tiki sank his teeth down, harsher then usual. Lavi blinked back the pain as Tiki pulled away.

"Is that why you're not resisting today? Because you want to ensure that I won't do anything on your fellow Exorcists' wedding?" Tiki sneered, "How noble, you'll sell yourself out for the sake of others, how much you remind me of Allen. If your sword wielding friend ever found out, he'll be angered as well. After all, he attacked Allen when the boy said those words during their first mission together."

Kanda had told Lavi about that incident, accompanied by a lot of swear words about Allen's 'stupidity'; it looks as if Tiki had been keeping an eye on Allen after all. The red head clamped his mouth shut when he felt Tiki's fingers dig into his skin, and it took a few seconds before he managed to speak "Then what do you want, to ensure that no Akuma will attack?"

"I can't go that far," Tiki sneered "I am but one of the many Noahs, even if I chose not to attack, someone else might. I can, however, promise you that my legion of Akuma, and all those I can convince, will remain docile that night. I only ask for something else."

"What?"

"One more night," Tiki offered "I promise that I won't take advantage of you, as I have not done those past few nights. After that, you are free to come and go as you wish."

"On what basis can I trust you on _that_?" Lavi snarled, Tiki's answer surprised him.

"I want a companion, Lavi, not a captive audience. I will not force you, if anything I will wait for you to come to me. I may make a few cracks in your shield, I may chip away your beliefs, but I promise not to hurt you. Think about it." Tiki kissed him lightly on the cheek, before he slipped right through the wall behind them. Lavi stared after him, mentally cursing the Order for its lack of security against the Noahs. Sure they were well protected from Akuma, but the defences crumbled whenever it came to the Noahs.

It wasn't a very reassuring thought when one thinks of the incoming war with the Earl.

As Tiki passed through the walls of the Black Order Tower, he passed by the Private Labs of Supervisor Komui Lee. Because the Noah was not paying attention, he completely missed the conversation Komui was having on the phone.

"I'm not going to bother blaming you, as I entered this deal knowing what you might ask for, but there's no way in hell you're getting a second chance at this!"

"_You're not even caught, and it's not like I'm asking you to betray your _dear_ Order, why are you so distraught over this_?"

"I just told you one of the Generals is already warning me, and I don't even know whether she told the others! Alfredo, I'm not like you, if I lose this position I lose everything! Years of hard work, my connection to my sister, everything that makes up my world!"

"_You know, it sickens me to see how docile you've become. What happened to the risk-taker I knew who would plunge on unhindered by others? Just because of a few words from some General, and you're so eager to give up? I admit you're not getting any profits from this in terms of monetary means, but I thought at least your sister's proven innocence was worth it?_"

"Alfredo, right now there's only the two of us, this phone is guaranteed to be untapped. You might as well tell me now what you want!"

"_What I want? Don't worry about that already, despite your General's words the transaction has gone smoothly. I think even she knows that getting rid of you would be too drastic a shock to the stability of your Order. Their **second** Grand Supervisor dealing in drugs! If the Order finds that out, it will become rift with internal distrust and strife. Your Order will fall apart if they know someone of such high standing, of such intelligence in a religious Order, was actually working behind their backs! Is it not bad enough that a good number of them now know about Cassian?_"

"What are you talking about?"

"_Your trusted Bookman has spilled the beans and revealed to a good number of people about your power struggle with Cassian. Sure, most of the people who knew about the event didn't know till it was too late, and most of them are no longer in the Order. Now that Bookman's revealed everything, how long do you think it'll be until the whole Order finds out about you?_"

"Alfredo, don't think I'm not aware that you're trying to sow distrust between the higher-ups!"

"_That wasn't my main intention, what I'm telling you now is the truth. Do a bit of investigation and see for yourself_."

"Cassian aside, the shipments of the Black Order are never meant to transport drugs! The things they're meant to transport are more often then not classified and confidential!"

"_Exactly, that was the only reason I asked you to do it! I'm not trying to bring you down; I know half the time no one is sure who's shipping what to the other Black Order branches, I'm not setting you up at all_!"

"You only want the drugs shipped across the world so that humanity will be more easily destroyed by you Noahs! Few people love humans more then General Cloud Nine, if she finds out I'm continuing with you in order to obtain your services, she will ruin me herself if the Order doesn't!"

"_You can deal with that later should the time arise, but in this situation, she's not even actively stopping you now, are you just going to back out because of her_?"

"YES!! I'll rather lose then have my relationship with the people of the Black Order turn sour!"

There was a breath released on the other line, Komui could almost see Alfredo glaring at him, "_How can you be so intimidated_?"

"I'm not intimidated, I'm thinking in the long run. Those drugs may be but a few bags of cash for you, but to me, they can very well determine my future! Now that General Nine knows, I don't know how I can gain her trust back."

"_She hasn't outright accused you of the drugs. So even if the shipments are now no longer safe transportation, you can always use other methods. The Black Order isn't that limited in resources are they_?"

"You think everything's so easy here? It isn't! Now that the boats will be under closer surveillance and there are accusations flying everywhere, no one will be so willing to take unidentified packages anymore. There's already suspicion on the higher-ups and Exorcists thanks to one of them being accused **(2)**, there will be a review on how we've been handling our shipments! Even if I can use other transports, the conditions will be even stricter, and I can't even promise you your goods would be delivered! Can you be that confident?"

"_I am that confident, Komui, the war hasn't even started and already you're set to lose_?"

"I'm not _thinking_ of losing, Alfredo, I've _already_ lost! If what you say about Cassian's story leaking out is true, and throw in the fights I've been having with my sister and General Winters, the trust value in me has all but disappeared! I don't want to have another power struggle, especially not with the Generals!" Komui sat heavily down on his chair and glared forward, "You've defeated me already, Alfredo. I won't dare think of you as another Noah, you're my own method of gaining something great and losing something great."

"_Is that how you think I am? I didn't intend for it to happen_."

"You didn't intend for it? Then why were you so insistent earlier about getting me to help you with your less then legal activities? The Arks family surely could do it on their own, why did you need my participation?"

"_Because although we could, my dear brothers don't support those activities, that's why_," Alfredo snapped.

"That's _your_ family dispute! This whole thing has nothing to do with me in the first place! I shouldn't even have gotten involved!"

"_Watch your words, Komui, don't forget that you currently only stay in your position because I've chosen to keep quiet! Don't think backing out would save you, I can very well make another appearance as a Noah and announce to the whole Order what we've done. Then we'll see whether people would believe you or me_!"

"Alfredo!" The only answer was the dial tone; Komui stared at the phone before slamming it down on its receiver. The Supervisor buried his face in his hands, despair and anger swirling in his mind. What the hell was he thinking when he contacted Alfredo for help? This was a trap he might not be able to get out of.

Damn his emotions for making him break the rules. Damn himself for thinking that Alfredo could help. Making deals with Alfredo was like making deals with the Devil, getting something for a price he might not be able to pay. Komui was not as religious as most in the Order, but it was a fitting description.

**Restaurant**

"Honestly, Miss Nine," The woman said "I don't see how you managed to fall for that ruse they used to get you to agree. You used to not support this marriage, just like me, and yet now you come on their behalf to talk to me? Miss Nine, you seem like a respectable person, how could you allow this marriage in the first place?"

"Believe me that it took a long while to adjust to the idea," Cloud answered "But now that I've accepted it, why can't you? Why do you continue to make life difficult for those two young ones?"

"Do you think I want to be at such odds with my daughter? I gave birth to her, she now carries my grandchild, I only want the best for her! Can't you understand that?"

"I do, other things I might not, but when it comes to their children any mother can understand. I may not be Sol's blood mother, but other then that I see him as my own. I can't afford to lose him, but you will so willingly dismiss yours?"

"Yes, I would" Mrs. Spark snapped "She ruined her marriage and had an affair with another man behind her husband's back. Then she wanted to elope to another country. She doesn't care about me, she doesn't understand anything I've taught her!"

"Yes, she does, why does Tina lose sleep and shed tears over what should have been a joyous occasion? It's because she knows that her mother disapproves, and refuses to come. Do you plan to use this tactic against your own child and her happiness? It's only because your daughter cares for you that this tactic works. If you ask any young people nowadays, they could care less what we elders say! They'll turn their backs on you without waving goodbye, because if you're not with them, they won't bother with even talking to you anymore!"

Mrs. Spark shifted uncomfortably, Cloud let out a sigh. "I envy you for bringing up such a wonderful child, she's smart, and may be stubborn at times, but she truly loves and cares for others. You yourself are one of her most important people!"

"Well…I never said that she was a bad daughter…"

"Any mother who would rear their children up lovingly will only spend the rest the time thinking of how to give their children the best. One day though it will be their take on the world, to shape it as they please. Humanity progresses only because the young take our values, our ideas, and shape it into a better future. True, it may clash with our values. More then half the elder generation can't support the ideas of abortion, same-sex relationships, of women being able to manage without men. Some of us can't even accept the advancement of technology. But we were young once, we had our own wars with the last generation, so to some degree deep down we probably know that change is inevitable and would always come."

"Well…"

"Yes, divorce can be a bitter thing to taste. It suggests a failure for happiness. However, Tina has a second chance now. Sol may not be as rich as Gilbert, but he will give as much as he can for her, and for their child. Tina told me you've met him before, does he seem like a dishonest man to you?"

"No," Mrs. Spark admitted at last. Cloud smiled, knowing they had finally reached something.

"Mrs. Spark, listen to me, the Black Order would be more then willing to dismiss you. Tina is an Exorcist, she's considered above the rest of her family, but along with Sol she wants you to come, to at least attend her wedding. Sure it may be her second, but weddings symbolize a chance at great happiness, and who wouldn't want to share it with their parents? You're her only family, Mrs. Spark, and she is yours. Are you so willing to lose her? Seriously?"

Mrs. Spark wasn't. Later that day, General Cloud returned to the Tower and announced that Tina's mother will be attending the wedding. There was great rejoicing, and the wedding invitations were poured out with much vigour.

**An area of darkness, lit up by floating candles and grinning jack-o-lanterns**

Only the best were to be used by the Noah. Silverware glittered from the table, covered with the most expensive and tasteful of foods. For a split second Allen missed Jeryy's cooking, who though limited in his food supplies always managed to make the food feel homemade and cooked with feeling. There was something cold and formal in the dishes of the Noahs.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Akuma made them, who knows?

Across from Allen, Lulubell carefully sliced the meat apart before placing it in her mouth. Ever polite and smooth, that was Lulubell. To Allen's left, Rhode had her head propped up by a hand, while the other toyed with a silver fork. Despite consuming a good amount of sweets for a rather early dessert, the child's teeth remained as white and pearly as ever. To his right, the chair was empty; apparently Allen had arrived just as Tiki left.

This small table was meant for four; it was not the one they used if the Earl came and gathered the family together. The table was one of Rhode's own, a small one meant for small company. Right now, it was simply meant for Rhode's closer family members, AKA the ones who knew Rhode wasn't killing Linali when she had several opportunities. This was also a table meant for those who didn't kill so easily because to some degree, they do have their own humans to keep.

Once they were finished, Allen calmly removed the napkin from around his neck. He tilted his head to the side, gold eyes gleaming, "May I ask who invited me for this little meal when the Earl obviously isn't responsible?"

Rhode and Lulubell looked back at him, similar gold eyes gleaming in the dark void they were surrounded in. Rhode answered "I did, actually."

"May I ask whether or not the Earl is aware of this?" Allen smiled.

"Nope!"

"I thought not, he doesn't know does he?"

"Not telling you anything!"

"Allen, don't encourage her," Lulubell tsked. Allen flashed her an innocent smile that, while it might have worked in any other time, failed to when the boy was in his Noah form. The woman then turned to Rhode "Now, Rhode, tell us why you invited us here."

"It's about the Exorcists," Rhode explained.

"Oh?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that, Lulubell! Sure your interest isn't as deep, but you were friends with Tina once, who's now proven to be an Exorcist."

"A real pity," Lulubell sighed. "She was a good friend. How is she now, by the way?"

"For a while, she was happy that she got together with Exorcist Sol Galen," Allen answered. "Then she got upset because her mother wouldn't give her blessings."

"Oh, that old hag," Lulubell huffed, Allen raised an eyebrow at the language, but made no comment.

"General Cloud Nine, Sol's General, fixed that up already." Allen continued "I'm not surprised, that woman is something, powerful, but very kind and caring to her weaker Exorcists. She was the one who convinced the Order to accept the couple. I really like her, in all honesty. She is nothing like Cross."

"Your previous master was a fool," Lulubell commented darkly.

"But infinitely powerful," Allen snorted. "As it turns out though, he's no exception at being terrible. I met another General, Winters Sokaro, and he's a real villain. Tried to make life hard for the Exorcists and even wanted to get rid of the Supervisor."

"So you've told me," Rhode flicked her fork again, "But he's failed."

"The Supervisor actually yelled at him one time, and Cloud's shown she has amazing restraint on Winters. If you ask me, she's his weakness. Meanwhile, Cloud's weakness is her own weak body. Don't underestimate her though, she's not a General for nothing. I told you both about the time Alfredo sent one of the new Akuma to attack me right? She defeated it easily. Speaking of Alfredo," Allen frowned, "Does he carry any more plans to kill me?"

"Not at the moment, too busy with other interests," Rhode reassured. She said nothing else, not wanting the two Noahs to learn about Alfredo's pursuit of his former protégé. Allen and Lulubell hated Alfredo enough; they would use Komui to get to Alfredo if the man angered them any more. "Enough about Tina, what of Linali?"

"Your doll has repaired her relations with her brother," Allen answered as he took a sip of juice. Despite all those years, it appeared as if the habits Cross beat into Allen would never disappear; Allen still harboured a fear of alcohol. "Once again, that was thanks to Cloud Nine. She really loves those in the Order, a real mother figure. From what I've seen of Linali, she is happy now. No longer pale or refusing food, if anything she's excited about the wedding that is to come." Allen looked at the two females in front of him "Quite frankly, even I want this wedding to come smoothly."

"You're getting attached," Lulubell warned.

"I'm not," Allen countered calmly.

"Oh really? Aside from Cloud Nine's work in making this marriage possible, is there someone else you don't want to upset?" When Allen said nothing, Lulubell continued "Could you yourself be won over by Rhode's Doll? Maybe it was that Bookman Apprentice, whom Tiki told us has taken his place as your big brother figure? Or…" Lulubell smiled as she leaned closer "Could it be that dark Exorcist who 'saved' your life in your first Order mission, took a blow for you in the rivers when a male General had the whole Tower looking for you, and…"

"Kanda?" Allen said in disbelief.

"That should be his name," Lulubell smiled "What's he like?"

"We get into a lot of fights over the stupidest things," Allen complained. "Everything about my manners to what should be appropriate for the wedding is apparently worth arguing for. Sometimes I swear he purposely wants to antagonize me."

"And the rest of the time?"

"What rest of the time?"

"You said _sometimes_ he purposely wants to antagonize you, what about the rest of the time? The other times?"

"He could at least be civil, a bit grumpy and snappish, but at least tolerable." Allen leaned back against the plush leather of the chair, a far cry from the old benches in the Black Order Dining Hall. "Enough, Lulubell, don't talk about him. Why the curiosity anyways? Curiosity kills the cat, remember."

"Satisfaction may bring it back," Lulubell smiled. "Very well, back to the previous topic, I too do not want my friend's wedding to be ruined. I will order my Akuma to stay put that night"

"As I will do to mine," Allen nodded. They then turned to Rhode, who was not only second to the Earl when it came to controlling the Akuma, but in influencing other Noahs. The First Child smiled.

"Tiki, too, has agreed to it. As for me, if Linali asks – which she did – I will grant that wish."

None of them had to voice out loud that this was to be a secret kept from the Earl of the Millennium.

**Hotel **

On the night of the wedding, even those who were not aware of the existence of the Order knew that there was a huge event happening. At the doors, flowers adored the area. A large painting of the couple was proudly displayed, proclaiming a _Sol and Tina forever_.

Chandeliers hung from the area, bathing the place in a warm golden light. The tables were covered in a gold cloth, while white chairs surrounded them in circles. Fresh curtains were hanging from the windows, revealing a beautiful starry night. There was a scent of flowers from the tables, as each had a single flower in the centre. On one side of the room was a stage, and behind it, a large screen, which displayed more wedding photos of the couple. The room was filled with members of the Black Order.

Sol and Tina, dressed in a black suit and a glittering purple evening dress **(3)**, were up front taking having photos taken with their fellow Exorcists. Jewellery glittered from the ears, throats, and wrists of the female Exorcists. General Cloud was also decked in them, and she was at the door greeting the guests, most of which haven't seen her for years.

"Long time no see!"

"Congratulations!"

"Been years since the Order had such a happy event!"

"Nice to see you came here!"

"Photos over there!"

Hands were shaken, backs were patted. Cameras flashed and the air was filled with talking and soft laughter. Everyone had dressed up for the occasion, even the Finders had abandoned their white robes. Every female was beautiful, every male was handsome, but no one could top the marrying couple, who were not only beautiful, but at their happiest.

"Hello Mrs. Spark!"

"Mother!"

"Hello, dear, and you, you're to be my son, it's mother now."

"Of course, Mrs. Sp..I mean, mother." Sol and Tina laughed, and Mrs. Spark smiled as she shook hands with the others. When she left, two other important figures arrived.

"General Yeegar! General Tiedoll!"

"No need for that, my dear students!" General Yeegar, the oldest Exorcist, laughed. "Today is a joyous occasion; don't let this old man here make you think of formality!" Introductions were made for the newer Exorcists who had never seen the two Generals before. Allen quickly decided he liked them both, though he noted Kanda didn't bother shaking his General's hand. The man wasn't offended though, giving the Japanese Exorcist a fatherly smile before he started talking to the couple.

"Generals! I thank you both for coming!"

"Sol, you've grown! A big boy now, you're getting married!"

"Thank you! This is Tina, my wife and our newest Exorcist."

"Pleasure to meet you, General Yeegar, General Tiedoll." Tina greeted.

"Charmed," Tiedoll smiled.

"It is a pleasure meeting you all," Yeegar smiled, "but I have other people to talk to, after all it has been a while."

"Of course, of course," Reever smiled.

"Where's the Supervisor?" Tiedoll asked, and Linali quickly directed him to her brother.

"Guess Cross didn't get our message, or didn't bother to attend." Lavi hadn't been able to spot the infamous General, but he shrugged it off. "Oh well, now that the Generals are here; let's get a photo with all the Innocence wielders!"

"No, not yet!" Suman was running towards them, and the look on his face was enough for the Exorcists to quickly sense something was wrong. Suman looked at them all and let out a breath of relief. "Okay, all Exorcists who were involved are present, good, I'll get General Nine and Sokaro as well."

"What's wrong?" Allen asked, alarmed. No way, they were doing all they could to prevent the Akuma and yet…

"Don't talk here; let's go back into the room. Ah, Supervisor! This way!"

"What's going on?" Komui asked as he, the Exorcists, and two Generals were ushered into a room. Suman moved them in quickly, frequently glancing over his shoulder, as if afraid of being seen. Once he had all of them inside, Suman closed the doors behind them.

"Suman, there better be a good reason for this," Kanda warned.

"Are there Akuma?" Allen quickly asked, Linali's eyes widened.

"Has the Earl been sighted?"

"I told you we shouldn't have invited everyone back!" Winters snapped.

"No! It's nothing like that!" Suman answered.

"Then what's wrong?" Lavi asked.

"Something huge!" Suman threw his hands up in the air, "There are REPORTERS out there!"

"_What_?!" Aleister shouted.

"All of them! From all magazines and newspapers!"

"Are you kidding me? Those things are a source of gossip!" Gwen cried.

"We don't have any gossip or terrible secrets, hardly anyone knows of the Order! Why would they come?" Miranda asked.

"Who alerted the reporters here?" Kanda asked, warningly.

"How the heck should I know?!" Suman yelled. "They were grabbing me and asking questions! Sol," Suman quickly addressed "Somehow, they found out you and Tina were blackmailed by some photos, and were asking how much money was used to cover the incident up!"

"What cover-up?" Komui shouted, "They were photos, nothing more!"

"That's what I told them! Then they started asking me whether Tina's husband, Gilbert Arks, was furious that we stole his wife! They asked whether Arks hired anyone to harass us, and whether or not we countered by hiring some mafia head!"

For one moment Komui panicked, thinking that the reporters might have found out about his deals with Alfredo, but then he realized something like that would have been mentioned right off from the start, so he was still safe. Winters was talking "Creative, real creative, since when did the Black Order sink to that level? None of us will ask for help from shady sources!"

Almost as one, Komui, his sister, and Lavi flinched. Luckily everyone was too busy worrying about the problem to notice. Suman turned to the bride "Tina, somehow the reporters also found out that you're pregnant when you're marrying, and one of them got a photo of you smoking, and another even found out that your mother disapproved of the wedding in the beginning!"

"Enough," Sol hissed, and Suman quieted as Sol stormed to the door.

"Sol, where are you going?" Allen asked.

"I'm going down there and demanding they leave!" Sol shouted "Or I'm going to call the police!"

"Are you crazy?!" Gwen asked, "Do you want to make things worst on your wedding?!"

"Sol, calm down!" Linali cried.

"Be quiet, all of you," Cloud ordered, taking control of the situation swiftly, "All this won't work, we have to settle this in an orderly fashion."

"Of course, General" Lavi agreed, "What do you propose?"

"You, Allen, and the Lee siblings, come with me, we'll deal with the reporters." The four of them nodded as Cloud then turned to the others "Winters, you and your team will continue greeting our guests. Don't excite them or let them know too much, keep things light and happy." Her fellow General and the others nodded. Cloud turned to remaining "Aleister, tell the hotel staff to make sure no reporters sneaks up on us. Kanda, Miranda, if the reporters already know this, then tell the Generals not to say or believe everything they hear yet. Gwen, you stay on guard here, Tina, it's best if you don't come out yet." Tina nodded reluctantly as the rest of the group quickly filed out. As everyone was leaving though, she felt frustrated tears pricking on her eyes again. Sol had gone out with the others, leaving her alone. A hand lightly touched hers, and she gave a start when she saw Allen staring up at her, determination in his eyes.

"It will be fine, Gwen's here, okay?" He was trying to reassure her, Tina could only nod as Allen left to deal with the wolves.

Outside, the cameras lights flashed harsher then the ones used among the Order staff. The door was crowded with reporters swarming up to Cloud and the few Exorcists who accompanied her. Mikes thrust forward to Sol, the groom, even as they were warded off desperately by Lavi's arms as the red head tried to control the reporters. Sol's arms were folded, his teeth were clenched, and his eyes were burning with anger. At another side, Allen flinched at the camera lights and questions being thrown at him like stones. General Cloud Nine was faring better, calmly shaking her head as she talked on the reporters' mikes.

Inside the room, Tina stood alone since Gwen decided to stand guard outside. She shifted, she paced, and her emotions ran wild. Hastily she grabbed her purse and dumped its contents out, finally snatching the package of cigarettes. Quickly she lit one up and breathed in the smoke. As usual, it did nothing to calm her nerves. She lit up a second, a third. Her eyes glazed as frustrated tears ran down her face, smudging her makeup. Then she grabbed a bottle of wine, yanked the top off, and drained it. Halfway through she lit up another cigarette, her nerves were still not calmed.

"Say something Mr. Galen!" A reporter shouted.

"Are you one of Sol's fellow Exorcists? Do make a comment!" Another added.

"How much did the Order know about Sol Galen's adulterous ways?" Another mike was thrust forward to the Exorcists.

"Are you Linali? Why did you first defend Sol when he told you about his affairs? Are you actually in love with him?"

Linali shifted uncomfortably as the questions and mikes were thrown against her. The camera flashes hurt her eyes, and she went closer to her brother, who was surprisingly dealing with the situation quite well…as if he had enough experience doing this before. Komui was surprised at the amount of patience he had dealing with the reporters; he could guess he had done this before and enough times. It wouldn't be surprising; he could hear Alfredo's voice in his mind, calling the reporters 'vultures'.

"I'll like to say no such thing occurred," Komui answered one reporter before turning to another "No, of course not…I will not make a comment about the Order's position…"

Inside Tina's room, the crystal ashtray had more then 'a few' cigarettes now. Tina was now sitting on one the chairs in front of the make up table, the mirror showed smudges running down her cheeks – her makeup and tears. She looked ugly, unworthy, with those dark thoughts in mind she grabbed the bottle and took another large swallow of alcohol. Her emotions were still unstable.

"So do you think your Order made the correct decision in regards to allowing this wedding?" A reporter was shouting.

"I can't speak for the Order!" Lavi tried.

"Your Order is religious but this is very obviously a Civil wedding, is there further strife between the Order and the couple?"

"No such thing!" Linali answered.

"Several people were blamed for the money Galen took, are you one of them sir?"

"No, I was not," Komui stated calmly.

"Do you support this marriage which would be condemned by the religious community?"

"If they're happy then who cares about the community? It's not hurting them," Allen snapped.

"Has there been a fight between Sol Galen and Gilbert Arks?"

"Did Gilbert Arks cause any trouble for the couple?"

"Can you confirm whether Mr. Galen and Miss Spark were planning to elope?"

"Excuse me-!"

"What about-!"

"Allen," Linali finally whispered desperately "Brother, Lavi, let's go, please!"

"Miss, was Galen's relationships often so scandalous?"

"How has the Order been treating former Mrs. Tina Arks like?"

"Who else was blamed for the stolen money?"

"Exactly how much money was used to cover up the incident?"

"Do you plan to sue the Order for emotional damage? Will you get compensation?" The questions continued to be asked and the cameras continued to flash, but the Exorcists were already retreating back, and Aleister was ordering more of the Hotel staff to keep the reporters away. The reporters didn't go after them physically, but they continued asking questions.

Meanwhile, Gwen opened the door and entered Tina's room "Tina, the reporters still won't move but soon you'll have to come out for the ceremony or the guests will know something's wrong. You…" the words died in her throat as she stared at the cigarette in Tina's hand. "What the…Tina! You're smoking those things again? You have to go greet the guests soon, you can't do that with the stink of smoke all over you!"

"What's going on here?" Bookman asked as he came in, he meant to ask about the reporters, but when Gwen saw the others coming back in she gave him other information.

"Good timing, all of you. I don't know how to say it, I don't _have_ anything to say, see for yourself." She picked up the ashtray and showed it to them, "One, two, three, four, five, _five_ cigarettes. How long were we outside, for her to smoke this much?"

"Tina, you were drinking as well?" Miranda asked, noting the almost-empty bottle nearby.

"Tina, what are you thinking?" Aleister groaned, "Despite how you may feel it won't kill you to smoke less!"

"We're going to lose it soon," Kanda snarled, "Those reporters outside are filling our heads with smoke, and then you decide to smoke here?"

Sol apparently was the one to lose it, he marched forward, yanked the cigarette out of Tina's hand, and ground it hard on the ashtray. "You said you quit! Why are you still smoking those damn things?" Tina didn't answer him; she only noted dryly her face was terrible.

Suman suddenly ran into the room "Hey, all of you, do you have any cash on you?"

"Yes, why?" Komui asked.

"Give it me, I'm going to give it to the reporters."

"What?!" Linali cried.

"I'm giving it to them so they won't write too terribly about us. You know that the Order's reputation is on the line, not to mention Tina will soon be seen as an Apostle of God, we can't afford her being soiled to the public eye."

"Right," Aleister quickly began searching his pockets as the other Exorcists did the same. "Did they ask you for it?"

"No, I thought of it myself," Suman answered "I think they'll know what to do, though."

"No!" Miranda shouted "We can't! That would be bribery! We could be arrested!"

"Actually, no we won't," Komui said thoughtfully "Today is a joyous occasion, in some cultures they give out money to the guests. It makes all parties involved happy, we could use that." Linali looked at her brother is disbelief, but any arguing or objection was stopped by Sol himself.

"Not all parties, it will be just him."

The atmosphere suddenly tensed, Suman remained oblivious "What are you talking about, Sol?"

"I'm saying that not all parties will be happy," Sol sneered "It will be just you happy!" The groom walked forward to the other Exorcist "Just a while ago, I saw you with a stranger, who gave you a cheque! Then, you come asking us for more money, isn't this _fraud_?"

"You're accusing me of taking all the money?" Suman asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe his ears, have they not used the word _fraud_ enough those last few days? The problems brought by the seventy thousand dollars had almost cost the Black Order too much, even though the problems had now been solved. Suman himself, no matter how money hungry, knew better then to try commiting a criminal offence, especially in light of recent events. It seemed as if he wasn't trusted though.

"You dare say you didn't do it?" Sol sneered, his expression ugly and vindictive.

"I didn't, I didn't!"

"The blackmail, the fingers being pointed to several other Exorcists, no one in this world know of these events, except the ones involved! More then half the Order was away and wouldn't even know anything! If you didn't leak out this information, WHO DID?! What's more, when the reporters arrived, they didn't ask anyone except YOU!! You're quite chummy with them AREN'T YOU?! The reporters got a photo of Tina smoking, they didn't tell anyone but YOU!! How familiar are you with each other?! Suman Dark, I'm an Exorcist like you! Today is probably the most important day of my life, I'm a groom! I'm aware you don't like me so much, but I can't believe you'll ruin me this way!"

"Me, ruin you?" Suman repeated in disbelief, "I was running everywhere for you, _I'll_ ruin you?!"

"Stop!" Linali cried in despair "Stop it, you're starting another fight!"

"YOU THINK I WANT TO?!" Sol yelled "THIS MAN IS UNTRUSTWORTHY!! He always would say it's for his daughter, but the tactics he employs are DISGUSTING!! He's not trustworthy, he's doesn't care for anyone but himself! Himself and how to obtain more money!"

"Sol Galen, if today wasn't your wedding, I'll punch you right now!" Suman shouted, "Hell, I'll beat you like I did with your team mate!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Apparently, Sol did not know about Gwen's and Suman's fight. Sol looked at his team mate, Gwen only ducked her head and looked away. If anything, the fact only enraged Sol even more, "SO YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE AS WELL!! Always saying you won't hit women, ONLY TO TURN AROUND AND ATTACK MY TEAM MATE?!"

"To be fair, I started it…" Gwen began, but Sol was on a roll.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU BECAME AN APOSTLE OF GOD!! YOU'LL BE MORE FITTING AS A NOAH!!" Allen scowled at that comment.

"FINE!!" Suman shouted, "If that's the case, I won't give you my congratulations, I won't give you my blessings, if anything I curse your wedding and your child as well!"

"IS THAT A THREAT?!" Sol roared.

"MAYBE IT IS!!" Suman turned and stormed out of the room, ignoring his fellow Exorcist's pleas. Lavi ran fingers through his hair.

"How did everything turn out like this?" He asked.

Sol turned around and punched the wall. Gwen hurried to him and tried to calm her team mate down, while Tina lit up another cigarette. Linali noticed right away.

"Tina, what are you doing? You're having a smoke at a situation like this?"

The Dark Boots wielder made to take the cigarette out of Tina's hands, but the other girl threw Linali's hand off. "GET LOST!! ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT I EAT OR SMOKE!!" Linali drew back in shock as Tina let out another sob, "I'M ABOUT TO GO INSANE!!"

Sol looked at her as the others tried to calm her down, the attempt failed. "FINE!!" Gwen screamed "I WON'T MARRY, ARE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW?!" Sol let out a breath and leaned away towards Gwen, at that moment General Cloud came in.

"What's going on here?"

"General…" Gwen greeted softly.

"I saw Suman storm out in anger, what happened here?" The female General asked.

"General, please, talk to Tina," Lavi suggested. Cloud took one look at her current and future students, one obviously angered and the other in tears, the General grew concerned quickly.

"Tina, what's wrong?"

Tina turned to her, tears in her eyes "I'm NOT going to marry!"

"You're not going to marry?!" Cloud repeated, "We're already in the middle of it, granted the ceremony hasn't started but it will soon! You're saying _now_ that you don't want to marry?" When Tina continued to sob, Cloud began to comfort her "Tina, my child, don't cry. Let's talk about this."

"I don't want to discuss this," Tina sobbed as tears fell from her eyes again "I feel so ashamed, so unworthy!"

Kanda looked at Sol, the groom had not moved from his spot. Cloud began to speak "Tina, this isn't a time to throw a temper tartan. In a few months you'll be a mother, you can't continue acting like this." Tina continued to sob, fresh tears running down her face, Cloud sighed.

"I understand, in a few days when the magazines are published you'll feel ashamed and unable to face the public, maybe your friends and other relatives would be laughing and pointing fingers behind your back. But how long do you think that can last? A month, maybe two? After a while, they won't even remember, they might not even pay you anymore attention!"

Allen mentally shock his head, really, Cloud would make an excellent mother. He wondered whether she had any children before. Those words of truth and wisdom would be something he would remember even if Cloud dies when the Earl won the war.

"But for the love between you and Sol, that should last forever." Tina hiccupped, and Cloud took this opportunity to go to Sol's side.

"Sol, my dear student, from the very first day you were together with Tina you should have known that the path for your love would be much rockier then ever." Sol's eyes lowered as Cloud took his hand and led him back to Tina, "But it doesn't matter, because I as I said before," Cloud took Tina's hand and gently placed it together with Sol's, "_We'll walk this road together_."

At that reminder, all the anger and tears ebbed away from the couple's eyes. Sol and Tina looked at Cloud, their mother figure, before back at each other. A slight question was asked in their eyes, answered silently by the other's. Yes, they still loved each other, yes, Cloud was right, they would walk this path together, no matter how hard.

"The General is right," Miranda said softly "You two chose marriage for a reason, and should go out now. The guests will wonder if we're all here too long."

The others nodded, and once again Cloud took charge "Listen to me, when you go out, don't ever shrink back or be ashamed. We will answer their questions, if it's true, we say yes; if it's not, we say no. If the question is uncomfortable, say that it is personal and you will make no comment. Understand?" The others nodded, Cloud turned to the Bookman Apprentice "Lavi?"

"Yes?"

"Tell the staff to prepare another table, we will invite the reporters and invite them to the meal."

"As you wish," Lavi turned and left the room.

"Linali," Cloud addressed "Call the makeup specialist and those related here, help Tina with her make up and wedding gown."

"Of course," Linali hurried off. Cloud turned back to Tina.

"Tina, go out, don't be afraid or ashamed." Tina stared at her, and nodded. Cloud smiled, and turned to Sol, who did the same.

Cloud soon exited the room, accompanied by Supervisor Komui Lee and Exorcists Allen and Kanda. She was met up with the other Generals who had not witnessed the drama that had occurred.

"Cloud, what's going on? Why were you in the room for so long?" Yeegar asked.

"Why are there so many reporters here asking questions?" Tiedoll added.

"I will sort everything out, don't worry, Winters is dealing with the guests right now." Cloud smiled and walked forward to the reporters, Komui at one side, Allen and Kanda at the other. The Hotel staff members were blocking the reporters at the door, but they continued asking questions and taking photos. Cloud bravely approached them with a smile.

"The questions you all have asked earlier have mostly been answered by now, but it was done so rather quickly, so how about this? Today is a joyous occasion for the Black Order, why don't you all sit down and we shall discuss your questions more deeply later? We've prepared another table, and invite you to our happy event. Help yourself!"

The reporters paused, and smiled as if one. The questions were finally silenced, and the camera flashes came at a much slower rate.

Eventually, the ceremony truly began. The lights dimmed except for those shining on the red carpet. A young boy and girl came first, holding flowers and the rings. Tina and Sol came behind them, the former now dressed in a white wedding gown. Her makeup was fixed, and the white dress flowed around her like a river. They say that a woman was the most beautiful on her wedding, and though it may be her second, Tina's beauty once again outclassed every single woman in the room.

Despite the chaos earlier, everyone in the room smiled as the couple exchanged vows. By the time the rings were exchanged, some of those in the audience wept in happiness. The musicians sang a song congratulating the couple and their future happiness. When it was all over, Tina and Sol embraced the General Cloud Nine, who had tears of happiness running down her cheeks. There was no damper in the smile on her face, and she wasn't the only one, everyone in the room was smiling.

As Allen parted from the couple's embrace, he chanced a glance out the window. Perched separately on the building across were the Noahs: Rhode, Tiki, and Lulubell. In their white forms their faces were content and peaceful, as if truly wishing the couple well. Nor were they the only ones, as Allen's eyes trailed upward he saw a silhouette against the moon. Though he couldn't make out much, he could see the wide brimmed hat and the unruly red hair. A wind blew, causing the figure's General Exorcist coat to fly to his side. Allen swore he saw General Marian Cross smile, before the man turned away and disappeared.

**(1) This was mentioned in Chapter Ten **_**The Introduction of the Arks**_**, remember when the blackmail first came Tina was panicking about her mother's wellbeing?  
(2) ****Since Suman was accused, the Higher-ups are also suspecting the Exorcists  
(3) ****In the Civil Wedding I attended, the bride first wears an evening dress before the wedding gown **

**Yeegar and Tiedoll are here! Even Cross gets a mention! The wedding's wrapped up, but the whole world now knows of the scandal. At least everything here is settled, next chapter shall bring us back to the whole mission thing. **

**Anyone want to take a guess on who called the reporters? **


	19. The Next Act

**I changed the events to 6 months ago instead of 3, the time is important for another plot device that will be used in the future. To reviewer Xiao Cloud: Guess which drama I've incorporated into this chapter.**

The morning after the wedding was pretty eventful.

First off, apparently in some post-celebration, the Science Department went out to buy more drinks. No one was sure what happened that night, aside from the fact that most of them – and several Exorcists thanks to Lavi somehow managing to convince them – ended up drunk and asleep in the Science offices. However, apparently someone saw Miranda and Aleister leave together. The next morning Miranda, changed and ready to work, went out for breakfast only to meet General Yeegar smiling at her in a fatherly way, telling her that while he won't go reporting to the Grand Generals, young people like her shouldn't try to test the things they can get away with.

"Though I know that it's your own affairs, I think you shouldn't try it in the Tower itself."

"What do you mean, General?"

"You might want to have your new…occupant in your room evacuate right away."

"Say _what_?!"

Miranda rushed back into his room, only to notice for the first time Aleister passed out on his floor.

To put it mildly, Miranda freaked.

After some hysterical shouting, Miranda and Aleister getting even more rumpled up due to Miranda shaking him and demanding why the heck he was there in the first place, and Aleister turning red as a tomato, the two of them managed to make themselves presentable to the public. However, those two made the mistake of talking about it in the hallways, and it was against their fortune that Linali heard it.

"You were in _my_ room, Aleister, I have a right to be surprised!"

"I don't even recall how I got there in the first place, Lavi must have…"

"I was changing earlier in that room! How much did you see?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why is your face red?"

"Because the idea of it..."

"Aleister, seriously…!" The words died in her throat when she spotted Linali, who was smiling _way_ too innocently and sweetly at them.

"Miranda, Aleister!" She greeted, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, of course not," Miranda smiled nervously.

"Oh?" Linali blinked innocently at them. "Well, I guess last night wasn't that memorable to change your relationship?"

"Excuse me?" Aleister asked.

"Well, since you two spent the night from what I conclude from the same bed…" Linali trailed off, and the two adults realized what she had mistakenly thought.

"WHAT?!"

"Linali, it's nothing like that!"

"If you think that she and I…!"

"Why not?" Linali asked suddenly "People might match up unexpectedly, with the joy Sol and Tina expressed last night some might start considering finding someone now. Take Lavi for example…"

"Lavi has an interest?!

"Well, he _did_ disappear for most of last night…" Linali trailed off, grinning.

At the library, Lavi was currently trying to concentrate on his books. Note the word trying. When Allen had first walked into the room, Lavi did not expect the boy to ask where Lavi was last night. Lavi had quickly denied he had been out; after all, it will not be a good idea to tell someone he had spent the night at a Noah's bed. Allen didn't know that either, he thought Lavi might be interested in someone else other then Tiki and was trying to find out who. Lavi refused to answer any of Allen's questions, so Allen was throwing Lavi's tricks back at him.

In the past, Lavi was the prankster, the one irritating everyone else just so he could get his desired results. Now it was Allen.

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS; IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS!! AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT JUST BECAUSE – THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS; IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS…!!"

"Allen, enough already! Do you have to bring the roof down on me?"

"Well, if you'll just tell me where you were last night, I'll stop. SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS…!!"

"For God's sake, you two! Settle your problems quietly so that the rest of us can get some sleep!" Winter's voice roared.

"Crude as those words are, I agree with him," Kanda observed as he entered the library. "Bean Sprout is stubborn and has a hard time learning to take a hint; he'll annoy you till the end of time just to get the answer."

"Yu-chan, please don't tell me you're siding with him as well!" Lavi pouted, "You never cared about my personal affairs if I don't want it! Last night's events, don't ask and don't investigate!"

"Look here, you" Allen countered as he lightly knocked his fist on Lavi's shoulder "We're just concerned about you! You may be eighteen but I heard it's the first time you went out without Bookman for the night, did you allow yourself to become, shall I say, _one_ with someone?"

"I was just late in returning here!"

"Do you take me as a fool? Mister Lavi Bookman, it was early morning by the time you returned!"

"You know, if you keep bugging me like this, Mister Allen Walker, I won't tell you what I found out about the Supervisor!"

"Oh really? And what is this about my brother?" Linali asked as she entered the room, Miranda and Aleister by her side.

"I don't know what he did, but sometime during the drinks last night he somehow managed to scare Reever more then normal. This is something that the Grand Generals shouldn't know…"

"Please don't tell me something serious happened," Linali pleaded.

"Well, it's not something like what's been happening those last few days nor is it against the laws, but it can get him ruined."

"What is it?" The Exorcists asked, and Lavi beckoned for them to get closer. After all, he was talking with people who already knew about Komui's past power struggle with Cassian, what was this little bit of information? Looking at them seriously in the eye, he whispered carefully.

"Yesterday…Komui drank a little too much…and he…"

"And he?" Linali repeated.

"He...kissed Reever, on the lips."

"That's it?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_What_?!" Linali's eyes widened in shock "Did anyone else see them?!"

"What's wrong?" Aleister asked.

"Come on you two, you both know Komui's past and how he threw Cassian out; one of the reasons is because Cassian was committing sodomy! If Reever decides to report this, or if someone like…say, Winters found out, _Komui_ would be stripped of his title as Supervisor" Lavi pointed out.

"Well, you know what that means. Let's find Reever, and hope he didn't tell anyone yet" Linali suggested, and the others hurried out. When they located Reever, they were surprised that he was with Komui already. The Supervisor was leaning against the wall and rubbing his head, while Reever was standing easily on his feet talking to him.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get drunk sooner, how many drinks did you have to down before you passed out? I watched you out-drank half the department."

"And you didn't, I know, but in case you forgot you drank a lot before Cloud's blessing for your nephew's wedding; enough with playing holier-then-thou, Reever."

"Well, apparently you are trained to consume alcohol because of a fear that you might say something unnecessary if you ever get drunk. So why did you intentionally try to get drunk anyways? Is it the wedding fiasco last night with the reporters, or is it because something else happened?"

"How did you know so much? You speak as if we're suddenly very intimate."

"You don't remember? Last night you…" Reever suddenly shut his mouth, a faint blush appearing on his nose. Komui looked at him strangely, before leaning over and sniffing the younger male. Reever jumped back.

"What?"

"Oh," Komui smirked and pointed a finger at his subordinate, "I was with you last night."

"You remember now?" Reever grumbled.

"I just remember that specific cologne you were wearing during the wedding, whatever happened last night I have no memory." Komui paused as another thought occurred to him, "Wait a minute, we didn't…last night…"

Reever stared at the expression on Komui's face in disbelief, before answering, "You wish! We didn't get _that_ intimate!" The Australian man looked away, "We only kissed."

"That's _it_?" Komui exclaimed. Reever jumped on the defensive.

"Hey, I don't know about you Supervisor but I'm not that open with it!"

"Why are you that scared?" Komui asked, "It's just a kiss! What generation do we live in nowadays? Kissing is a very common and casual gesture!"

Reever's jaw dropped, his Supervisor just…he… "Damn it, Supervisor! Do you realize how serious this is?"

"If you're referring to having someone figure it out, you told me yourself everyone was too drunk. Before you even think of reporting me, remember that you'll be dragged into a huge mess with more paperwork, so it won't be to your advantage. You stay silent, I keep my mouth shut, and no one will know, okay? That's something General Cross once told me himself **(1)**."

"Curse you!" Reever took the opportunity to stomp – hard – on Komui's foot. The man yelped as Reever stormed off, steaming and muttering. From behind the corner, the Exorcists looked at each other.

"I guess that means Reever won't report?" Allen asked.

"Hopefully no one will learn of this incident then, though it is not so serious, Winters or people like him might make it so." Linali prayed, but Lavi remembered Tiki telling him that there were informants for the Noah of Consumption in the Tower, so he wouldn't be surprised if someone still managed to find out.

He was correct.

**Restaurant **

The staff knew better then to barge into the private room when the doors were closed. It usually signified private meetings without interruption, please. The employees did their best to avoid getting called inside when the room was occupied, and no one would admit that they know it was often rented by Alfredo Roswell whenever he needed to hold meetings away from the public eye.

"Although they seem to be just a dysfunctional working pair, I believe that the Supervisor values Reever a tad more then average. Just last night I heard that he kissed him, and though Reever was alarmed and nothing further happened Komui doesn't seem to mind that much. They do not have a relationship yet but I believe that if it weren't for the threat of excommunication, given some time Komui and Reever might get together."

"Tch," Alfredo frowned as he leaned back against his sofa, "So they really are getting cozy, even though you say that Komui has never indulged in intimacy since the Cassian incident?"

"Yes, but enough years has passed, the Supervisor might be ready to pursue another relationship."

"I'll prefer it if he keeps himself the way he is," Alfredo smirked at his favourite informant, sitting across from him on another sofa "I'm sorry, does it bother you that I speak of him like this?"

"Just because I'm supposed to be an Apostle of God doesn't mean I have to stone to death every different person I meet," Exorcist Gwen Frere smirked back. "I've indulged in enough _sin_ to get myself, to quote some fanatic from the Order, _doomed to hell_."

"Ah yes, how many years have you been in my service, Gwen?"

"For far too long," Gwen answered. Alfredo sighed as he stood up, moving to sit beside the female Exorcist instead.

"I'm surprised that your Innocence didn't destroy you for everything you've done."

"Well, I haven't done anything drastic, just working behind the scenes, and I've never directly contributed anything that will destroy the Order since you haven't asked me to."

"The fact that you got my own brother to help with my…less then legal business wasn't something I asked of you." Alfredo reminded.

"No, but it shows how well I can manipulate things to your advantage," Gwen answered smoothly. "Don't worry, if anything new happens in the Black Order, I'll inform you right away."

Alfredo shook his head, smirking "It's such a relief having you by my side. Tell me, where would I be without you?" He made to hold Gwen's hand, but at that exact moment the Exorcist reached forward for her drink, which had been sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Gwen wasn't even looking at him now, coolly taking a sip from her cup.

Alfredo almost wanted to laugh at the girl's subtle rejection. Anyone else he might be offended, but never with Gwen. Reaching inside his pocket, he pulled out a small velvet box. Then he opened it and held it out to the female Exorcist.

"For you"

The silver watch gleamed in the light, and the diamonds shone in all its magnificence. Gwen wasn't ignoring him now; she quickly placed down her cup, her eyes never leaving the watch. Alfredo was mentally laughing.

"I'll put it on for you"

"No need," Gwen smoothly cut in. She was looking at him again, "Things as expensive as this…will need to be placed in a safety deposit box." Her slender hand took the box from Alfredo as she held it under the light. The diamonds gleamed in sharp radiance, matching Gwen's smile of delight. "Thank you."

"I thought that you would refuse to accept my good intentions." Alfredo commented, breaking her gaze from the watch.

"I'll accept, for sure." She answered "You always give me such nice gifts, of course I'll accept. Continue with this pattern, and I'll double my efforts in finding information for you. After all, I'm not so generous that I'll work for free, but the more you give, the more I'll return the favour." The Exorcist trailed a finger over the expensive gift, her face still an expression of delight few ever saw. Alfredo watched as she did this.

"I really can't figure it out, what type of man can bring that same smile on your face? Obviously you've never given it to me, but I see it all the time with my gifts. Why don't you tell me yourself? What type of man would you like?"

"Me?" Gwen laughed "I like the mysterious types who would help me."

"Oh?" Alfredo asked "If that's true, then you must have been surrounded by many when you first got into the Order. Surely even Komui would have caught your attention."

"He did, actually." Alfredo's eyes narrowed at her flippant tone, but then she continued "However, I do my best to avoid having a relationship with three types of men."

Alfredo stared at her, "What three types?"

"One, men without money," Gwen answered "Two, men who are married, and three, men who are technically my employers."

"I'm guessing the first is your foremost priority," Alfredo noted dryly. He sighed, "Such a pity I fall into the last two categories."

"I know you and your wife have no love between you, I wasn't an Exorcist during that time and was under your contract," Gwen reminded. "Unfortunately, no matter how you see it, there is a child involved, and unless she aborts it I think it is best our relationship stay the way it is. Besides, this way I can continue giving you information discreetly about your wayward protégé."

"Yes," Alfredo admitted "I suppose this will have to do, but tell me, why a fellow Exorcist then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gwen, don't play innocent, we've known each other long enough," Alfredo smirked. "You called the reporters, didn't you? You didn't want Sol to marry…because you want him for yourself."

"Don't chastise me for it," Gwen countered calmly "You wanted me to do it as well because you wanted to punish your former protégé for refusing to help you; why else did you give me all those reporters' _personal_ phone numbers? Using the Exorcists' happiness against him, you're just as cruel." She glanced at her watch, "the Exorcists have a briefing on their next meeting, I have to go now, thanks for the gift."

Alfredo indicated his head as she left, his eyes calculating. True, Gwen was doing nothing that contributed to a possible demise of the Black Order, but he knew that was mostly because of her Innocence and the few people she actually cared for – limited to her own General and team mates. Otherwise, money was too important for her. She was a former mercenary; that was one of the reasons she could adjust to taking orders so easily. Otherwise, the higher bidder had her loyalty.

She had been in his employ for long enough, both before and after entering the Black Order. Between them they knew almost everything about the other, except one important fact on Alfredo's side: Gwen didn't know he was a Noah, and therefore she did not know the death of one of her beloved team mates in Allen's welcome banner was done by Alfredo's hands **(2)**.

**Black Order Tower**

"As much as we would all like to bask in the afterglow of a wedding celebration, we unfortunately have to get back to work. General Tiedoll was in the middle of beginning his next investigation when the wedding brought him back here, and now, he wants you, Kanda, to take over the mission. Your team mates both have their own missions so your partners will be someone else."

"Partners?" Kanda repeated. He looked behind him; all the Exorcists were gathered to get their briefings on their next meeting. He then returned his gaze to the Supervisor sitting behind the desk, flanked by the Generals.

"There will be more then one sent in since this case has high publicity," Komui answered. "Have you heard of the actor Dirk Ivad Rov **(3)**? Lavi?"

"Dirk Ivad Rov, probably one of the most famous actors of our time, he specializes in action movies and is known to be trained in several martial arts," Lavi recited, "Supervisor, the man passed away two weeks ago."

"Exactly, but look at this." General Tiedoll produced a photo and held it out. In the photo was a man wearing a hooded sweater and sunglasses – even at night. He was running away from the camera.

"That looks like Dirk!" Lavi exclaimed.

"This photo was taken at Scotland two _days_ ago, in other words, pass the day of his death. The photo was sent to his family in America, they are concerned that someone is masquerading as their dead son. After all, the funeral was hosted there, everyone saw his body – so why is there a Dirk running around in Scotland? That's a bit odd, don't you think?"

"So you want me to see if it's the cause of Innocence?" Kanda asked.

"Yup, you are to leave right away. Your partners are going to be my sister and Allen this time," Komui chirped happily.

Kanda's eye twitched.

A tick appeared on Allen's forehead.

Linali felt an incoming storm.

**Scotland **

Boarding the train meant death glares galore.

Halfway through the trip they were already arguing, though they were not loud enough to bother other occupants.

Sometime in between the two managed to fall asleep, and their silence allowed Linali to nod off as well. She woke up to find the two sniping at each other again, and put up with it for a few more minutes before telling them (politely of course) to be quiet. That managed to shut them up for the rest of the trip, but if those two were not glaring at each other, they were giving each other cold shoulders. Linali couldn't help wondering whether the whole seventy-thousand-dollars fiasco where she saw Kanda looking guilty for Allen was her imagination.

Those boys were going to drive her crazy. Allen wasn't Aleister and did not back down from any of Kanda's insults, so unlike Linali's last mission with Sethoro the tension was thick. She prayed the mission will be a quick one, or she might snap. Luckily after they signed into their inn, fate decided to be nice to her and allowed her to meet a certain red head.

"Lavi!"

"Hello, Linali! How's it going?"

"We split up earlier to see if we could cover more ground. Why are you here?"

"Well, do you remember when Allen first came to the Order, a prophecy was made about him as being the Destroyer of Time?" Lavi asked, "Then afterwards, Yu-chan AKA harshest Exorcist in the Order gave him the highest recommendation after ONE mission. Bookman wants to see Allen in action for himself, and I decided to tag along. So, here I am!"

"So are you going to help us as well?"

"Of course, here are two more photos of Dirk Rov. Both photos were taken at two separate but close by areas. Both were taken during the night, but the faces shown are very familiar."

The four Exorcists stared at the photos in their hands. In the first of the photos, the man wore a hood and despite the night sunglasses, yet it was very obvious the man was the recently decreased actor. He appeared to be just walking along the streets, unaware of the photographer. The second photo was of a more tribunal setting, the man was dressed in a cloak and had most of his face covered, but the body build and a birthmark on the arm matched the supposedly dead actor's. Linali stared at the figures.

"This man can't be an Akuma, since Akuma take the form of those _still_ living. Is it really possible? Could the dead really come back? I still think it's Innocence, Allen, Kanda, what did the two of you find out?"

"According to the locals, nothing new or suspicious has been happening lately, except one new rumor," Kanda began. "Apparently, the locals here are starting to be really worried about coming outside at night. There are rumors that monsters are roaming about, because the remains of animals have recently been found at a disturbing rate. Note _remains_, a full corpse hasn't been seen around lately."

"I am aware that these monster rumors are often found anytime, especially in areas not as technologically advanced as, say, London" Allen continued. "Except the last time I visited here, I've never heard of such rumors. I think it could be a potential lead."

"Very well then," Bookman had arrived at the scene. The man quickly divided the group up "Linali, see what you can find out about the origins of this new rumor. Allen, question the photographers about where they took their photos of Dirk. Should they refuse to speak to foreigners here, Kanda, you'll keep your ears open but remain silent. My idiot apprentice and I will look up records to see anyone who might bear similar appearances to him."

"Understood."

**Newspaper Office **

"Do you recognize this photo?"

The reporter took a look at the cloaked Dirk photo and nodded "Yea, the whole 'Back-from-the-dead' issue, of course, I took this myself."

Allen smiled; this was good luck on his side. "Can you tell me how you took this photo? Under what circumstances, how it happened, you know?"

"There's a new cult found recently based on the concept that even when one dies, they will still stay in this world" The reporter answered. "The cult operates under the belief that if certain ceremonies are done, the spirit will return to the body and will continue living. I was in one of their recruiting ceremonies, there was this one time everything went dark, then a spotlight suddenly shown on a person looking _exactly_ like the dead Dirk! So I quickly rushed forward and took a picture, but then afterwards the lights went off again. When they resumed, the actor was gone."

"Anything else?"

"One of my fellow photographers told us the other day; he was in a nearby street when he suddenly got mugged. Then all of a sudden, a muscular man ran out and beat up the robbers. The man's skills were amazing, so working on instinct, the photographer took several photos. When they were developed though, the man was shown with Dirk's face! Look, I kept a few copies" The reporter drew out several photos from his drawer and handed it to the Exorcist. Looking at the pictures, Allen could see that despite the glasses and hood, it was very likely their target.

"Where did you get these photos?"

**Street **

Kanda was walking about in the streets when a man suddenly ran up to him. Before Kanda knew it, the man was shoving a flyer in his hand.

"Hello, how do you do? Would you like to join our clan? Oh, here, this is a seal, it will definitely protect you, believe me!"

Kanda looked at the 'seal', a piece of green paper folded into a complicated looking triangle with a piece of red string, and back at the man "Protect me how?"

"You must be new here if you don't know what I'm referring to. Recently, there have been a lot of monsters roaming about in the streets. This seal will protect you from them! Not only that, if you join our cult, we will teach you how to avoid the spiritual plane and stay on Earth forever! You will be able to escape death and live for eternity!" Spotting another incoming group of people, the man ran off. Kanda watched him, and then looked at the flyer and seal in his friends.

Monsters?

In this generation and century?

Kanda sighed, what the heck, it was probably a load of bull or some Akuma, but he really had nothing to do anyways. Besides, who knows, cult ceremonies might turn out to reveal some information. If not, Kanda could always take great pleasure in unmasking those people who claimed they had some sort of 'psychic powers'.

Later that night, a group of onlookers and him watched as a man dressed in a white robe – eerily similar to the Ku Klux Klan – addressed the crowd with powerful words regarding mortality and immortality. Candles were arranged in strange symbols and words, creating an atmosphere of surrealism.

"You have all come to a new chapter of your life. Through our teachings, we will explain to you, the importance of your soul itself! We will teach you how to strengthen it, how to keep it intact, so that even in death, it will remain!" The man spoke dramatically, Kanda was probably the only one in the area watching coldly, the others in the crowd had a look of hope in their eyes. "I can assure you, it is possible to escape death itself! Behold, the greatest miracle of this century!" The lights dimmed, a spotlight flashed. Suddenly there was a man in front of them, dressed in a white cloak. A very obvious birthmark was on his arm as he waved at the crowd.

They cheered and clapped loudly, Kanda frowned.

The spotlight turned off, the dim lights returned, but the man was suddenly not there.

"You all saw him!" The spokesperson shouted "You've now all seen him with your own eyes! Dirk Rov is not dead! He's accepted our teachings, and now lives! For all those who wish to live forever, like he will, first cast away your material items!" He looked at the crowd "You may use your gold for other uses, for greater purposes! Exchange those material items, for eternal life!"

Another robed person walked in, carrying a box with a small slit on top. The crowd rushed forward eagerly, crowding the box in their attempt to first put money in. Kanda moved along with them, but instead of heading to the box, he moved to the back of the stage.

And quickly saw a man in the white robe removing a sticker from his arm, a sticker that obviously looked like Dirk's birthmark. Kanda smirked.

In a few seconds, the crowd was screaming bloody murder as the robed spokesperson and his men tried to flee. Kanda, after tossing out the man who was pretending to be Dirk towards the crowd, walked away calmly. Unmasking fakes, he reckoned, was one of his best contributions to society.

His golem beeped, and Lavi's voice came on "Hey Yu-chan! Where have you been?"

"I just unmasked a cult pretending to be capable of reviving the dead as nothing more then fakes." Kanda answered calmly.

"Oh? Could their actors be responsible for that photo then?"

"No, the actor had the Star's body built, but not the facial muscles."

"Is that so? Anyways, Linali said she's got something, we're all meeting in one location, alright?"

**Forest**

"What have we got?" Bookman asked.

"The locals say that they've seen a man frequently entering and leaving the place, always had a hood and sunglasses too." Linali answered.

"A reporter told me there's been sightings here, so it's a chance that this could be it," Allen added. The Exorcists stared at the dense forest, and since it was already night, the forest radiated an aura of doom. None of them were afraid, but considering their line of work they had long learned that things _do_ go bump in the middle of the night. It was fine if it were just Akuma, but deep down all of them carried the knowledge they might be overwhelmed by an insane number of them or even worst, if they happen to encounter a Level Three or Noah who wasn't friendly towards them.

"Let's go in"

The group stayed close together as they walked in the forest. It didn't take long for them to find an abandoned house inside the area. The Exorcists walked in calmly, cautiously surveying the area for signs of life or danger. They kept the lights off as to alert anyone else nearby. Soon, the Exorcists approached a table and found several photos of the dead actor. It wasn't their only discovery.

"The clothes here hint at Dirk's body type," Kanda noted.

"There's a lack of dust here, this building cannot be abandoned but lived in," Allen claimed.

"This snack, it's said to be Dirk's favorite," Lavi pointed out. As he spoke, the front door banged opened, and the Exorcists nearly jumped.

"Who's there?!"

A figure jumped out at them, but because of the night and lack of electricity, his face remained in shadows. The stranger pulled out a sword from another drawer, and on instinct, Kanda drew out his own. They parried for a few seconds, with Kanda obviously holding the advantage, before the other man was disarmed.

Then someone found a switch and turned on the lights.

"That was so impressive! The way you swung you sword like _that_, and the expression you had on your face was totally cool! I have seriously _never_ seen anything like it since Dirk in the movie…!" The young boy was talking excitably about Kanda's sword skills as the Exorcist silently endured it. The other Exorcists, seated on one of the couches, chuckled.

"It's a fan boy, not Dirk" Linali observed in amusement.

"Looks like Kanda's got himself a new fan" Lavi grinned.

Some time later, as they were walking back to their inn to retire for the night, the Exorcists sighed heavily "Two dead ends and no more leads, we can't really work on like this."

"Where _is_ our target? This place isn't that heavily populated, is it? It shouldn't be this hard to find him."

"Oh you'll be surprised; I mean we had trouble looking for Allen."

"True, but for a world-famous actor his face should be known, so someone aside from reporters must have seen something."

"Well, there's always…"

"SO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO PAY US?!" The sudden shout made the Exorcists jump, and they turned to the source of the noise.

"We've already given you all the money we owned…" An unshaved man was saying as he and another man with a snow hat laid a protective arm on the masked child between them. The stance was an obvious attempt for a shield, for protection. It wouldn't make much difference, as the group was surrounded by another group of rowdy looking men, larger in both number and size.

"There's something called Interest in this world," the man who had first screamed growled. "Are you paying or not? You might want to consider the answer carefully, or you'll be losing a limb soon!" The men around him cracked their knuckles warningly.

"And I'm reminded about the dangers of society," Lavi murmured as he watched the men – whom he guessed were loan shark lackeys or some group of moneylenders – continue threatening and bullying the three figures. They were doing an impressive job of standing still and not backing away, but Lavi knew it wouldn't change the outcome. He chanced a glance at Allen, and was startled at the angry glare the younger boy was giving the bullying men. The glare intensified as a scuffle began between them, and the child was roughly shoved to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Allen snapped as he walked forehead. The scuffle paused as the men regarded the newcomer, and the small child scrambled to his feet. Though his face and therefore expression was hidden by a mask, the child's eyes widen in obvious recognition as they gazed at the approaching Exorcist.

"Allen…?"

"What's going on here?" The white-haired boy demanded.

"None of your business!" One of the lackeys snapped, Allen glared at him.

"They are my friends; I have a right to know."

"Friends? Fine, they owe us money, are you going to help them pay?"

"Allen," one of the bullied men began, like the child he seemed to recognize the Exorcist. "We already paid them back, but they insist that we give them more money!" Allen looked at him, and then returned his attention back to the illegal moneylenders.

"So they owe you money, no need to get this violent; how much?" Despite the large amount the man claimed, Allen's features didn't change. As the other Exorcists watched, Allen thrust his hand forward, the silver cuff of his Exorcist sleeve gleamed in front of the men. '

"This jacket is made of real silver; I'll let you have a chance to get this on top of my friends' Interest…if you're willing to play on it."

The Exorcists' eyes widened in disbelief at Allen's offer, and Kanda's eyes narrowed dangerously at how disrespectful Allen seemed to be treating the Exorcist coat. It seemed as if Allen had forgotten the little lesson Kanda gave him during their first mission, regarding exactly what the Exorcist coat represent. Lavi, however, remembered what Allen once told him – the boy was used to playing strip poker **(4)**, sacrifices and risks were part of everyday life for him. He watched as the group directed Allen to follow them inside a nearby Pub & Grill to play a game, and he frowned.

"Let's follow him," he suggested, and the Exorcists slipped into the pub as well. Despite Linali being obviously under-aged, no one stopped them - but then again nobody here seemed to pay attention to Allen's obvious young features either. The Exorcists sat on a table not far from the one Allen occupied with the moneylenders. The two bullied men and the child stood behind Allen nervously.

As it turned out, the nervousness wasn't for Allen's skills but for the players, who were obviously getting angry.

"Call!" Allen slapped his cards down in front of his opponents.

"Call!" a Royal Flush this time.

"Call!" Another straight win.

"Call!"

"Call!"

"Call!"

It didn't take long for Allen to win back the amount his friends owed, plus all the cash the moneylenders had on them. The Exorcists stared in disbelief at the cash Allen had in front of him, the boy seem _unnaturally_ lucky. Allen smiled as he coolly swept the money from the table's centre to his side, before sitting back on his chair. "At the rate we're going, sirs, it will be you owing my friends and I money. Shall we draw up a contract?"

"Cocky, kid, real cocky," one of his opponents snapped. "Fine, you win this round, we'll leave." The men stood up and began to leave; Allen remained on his chair, staring forward at the table. Once the men were gone, the child went up to Allen.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Ease," Allen patted the boy's head before turning to the two remaining men. "How did the two of you end up in debt? I thought you all know better then to borrow from loan sharks!"

"We didn't want to! But Ease fell really sick the other day and Tiki wasn't there to…"

"You were sick?" Allen interrupted, staring at the child, who nodded. The snow-haired took a quick glance at Lavi, who was luckily too busy making sure the moneylenders were not returning to hear the man's slip. Allen turned back to the child "Are you okay now?"

"The debt was because we needed money to see the doctor, buy the medicine, and give him some proper food and shelter while he was sick." The man continued as Ease nodded to Allen's question, "Since we're homeless from the beginning, most legitimate banks wouldn't want to lend us money. Without any choice, we had to go ask loan sharks."

"If you're short on money, I can always…"

"No way, Allen! We're not so low we have to beg from a former friend."

"Just pretend this is payment for the first time you helped me, okay? Besides, it's not my money" Allen handed the man the cash he had won from the lackeys earlier, and it was reluctantly taken. As he did so, Allen whispered to the group "While my friends are here, don't name or address Tiki with his name, okay?" Then he leaned back and waved the Exorcists over. "Oi, I think the moneylenders are gone, let's do some introductions here."

At his call, the Exorcists returned. Allen gestured to the trio "These are my friends and former companions, this child is Ease, that one there is Mr. Sticky-fingered Snow-Hat and this one is Mr. Sticky-fingered Bearded Version."

"Allen, give us the same dignity you give Ease, please?" One of the men groaned, Allen flashed him a grin.

"No way, anyhow guys, this is Linali, Lavi, Bookman – yes, that's how we address him – and Kanda."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here".

"Allen, why didn't you tell us you had local friends here?" Linali asked.

"That's because we're not local, miss" Mr. Sticky-fingered Bearded Version answered. "We travel aboard all the time; the group of us are orphans without homes: the sky is our roof and the ground is our home. I'm surprised to see you here Allen, I can count on one hand the amount of times I've seen you, and it certainly has been a while. Two years ago, Ti…told us that you've been adopted into another family."

The Exorcists paused, remembering that when they first met Allen he was supposed to be adopted into the Fallwen family. But if the trio claimed they met Allen two years ago… Allen smiled in response to the question "Yes, but after some events I've had to change households several times, Lavi and the others are my family now."

"Are you all on vacation here?"

"I wish," Allen laughed "We're here on business."

"Well, I won't poke and prod then, as we all know how much you dislike that," Mr. Sticky-fingered Snow-Hat chuckle. "Anyhow, we should get going, it's late and we have yet to eat."

"This is a Pub & Grill, we can eat here" Allen offered his former companions.

"Well, if Allen wants to eat here, guess we'll too" Lavi chirped. The large group left the unofficial gambling tables to the eating area, where they found a table large enough to fit them all. Allen decided to treat his three former friends, even if it meant less on his budget from the Black Order. As they were eating their meals and making small chatter, Lavi asked Allen how he met with his friends.

"Actually, our missing friend Ti brought him to us," Mr. Snow-Hat answered. "The first time we met, you guessed it; we played a card game and Allen here won the clothes off our backs. He returned everything though, as he only wanted to win money and nothing more. Apparently he was paying off some debt…"

"Hey," Allen interrupted, and the Exorcists were startled at the warning tone. The man indicated his head apologetically before continuing.

"Anyhow, we part paths and thought that was it. Then one day, Ti brought him to us. Allen's hand was injured so we tried patching him up, but afterwards Ti offered Allen the chance to join our ragtag group to travel around. Allen accepted, but just after a day or so Ti and Allen disappeared for one of Ti's part-time jobs. When Ti next returned, he told us Allen's been adopted. We get brief glimpses of him now and then, but they were only a few times."

Linali glanced at Allen, who commented about the men's sentimentality before he engaged in a conversation with Ease. Shortly after a waitress arrived to take away their plates, and they noticed the peculiar drinks she held in her hand. They were a swirl of cotton-candy blue and white, with a cold appearance but a trail of smoke was lingering from them.

"Miss, what drink is that?" Lavi asked.

"This? It's a secret recipe from one of our former waitresses, not your regular drink. The drink is non-alcoholic, but it is able to make you remember some old things, or make you aware of present situations."

"Oh really?" Lavi grinned, "Place it on my order then. Oh, and on these three please" He gestured to the rest of the Exorcists, startlingly them.

"Yes sir," the waitress walked away, returning quickly with the drinks. She set them down in front of each customer, before leaving. Kanda observed the strange drink with a critical eye, but concluded that there were no poison. Before Bookman could start a lecture, Lavi quickly downed the drink, and the others followed his example.

Without warning, their worlds temporally turned black.

_Lavi blinked at the cold he felt around him. He shivered and looked up at his surroundings, he was in a void filled with endless writing. They crisscrossed and tumbled around him, and Lavi recognized the words as his own. Words and sentences flowed around him, but at the same time they were disappearing. The letters were erased and fading away, and as they disappeared Lavi felt himself grow warm. The more words disappeared, the warmer he grew, until finally all the words were gone and there was only a white void. The warmth around him was comforting now, the cold had disappeared. _

"_Those words of history make you cold, doesn't it?" A voice asked, and Lavi nodded sadly. "Forget history then, and come to me," the voice commanded, and Lavi looked up. Tiki looked down at him, and his warm arms pulled Lavi closer. _

Linali, who had next down the drink, felt a similar sensation.

_The cage was made of black metal, and no matter how she screamed no one answered the trapped Linali's cry. She was crying desperately to be let go, but everything was silent and black. Then she tried rattling the bars, but to her horror it triggered an electric shock, and somewhere in the darkness she heard her brother's scream of pain. And then she understood – the more she tried to escape, the more her brother would be hurt. So she sat in the centre and wept. _

_Then from the darkness there came a purple glow, and looking up she saw another cage. The other cage was larger, more lavish, but still a cage, and standing on the door of the cage was Rhode. The Noah held up a key, the key to Linali's current black cage of electric shocks. "Here's your choice Linali, I can release you from that cage the Black Order has imprisoned you in, but you will be locked in mine. What will it be?" _

Allen, too, felt the effects of the drink quickly.

_The canvas was an array of colours. Allen was no painter, but he had a good enough imagination to know what would make the best portrait. He painted his eyes with different styles, a vividly coloured one for the Humans and a stark contrast style for the Akuma. His hands were painted in a similar manner, they were spread out on either side of the canvas. On one side were some Akuma, on the other, his human friends. After __he was done he lowered his brush, but before he could place it down a hand closed over his. _

"_You're forgetting something," a voice commented by his ear. The hand took Allen's and raised the brush back to the canvas. Together, their hands painted another figure on the Humans' side. Kanda's form slowly appeared in the painting, and his hand connected with the painted Allen's outstretched one. The real Allen smiled, and leaned against his painting partner's chest – Kanda. _

Of course, the Exorcist mentioned also had his own vision.

_The forest was thick and dense, and Kanda walked through it aimlessly, unsure of where to go, unsure of what he would do even if he did escape. He's been wandering and he's already used to the trees and mud, he wasn't sure whether he should leave or not. However, some part of him screamed for freedom, so he walked and paced. Then he heard a voice calling out his name, and he hurried forward, finally bursting out through the trees. _

_A figure stood in the field, and upon seeing Kanda's escape, moved forward. When the person was close enough, Kanda recognized who it was: Allen. The boy was smiling at him "You got out! See, it's not that hard now, is it?" Kanda shook his head and Allen handed him a compass. "It's for you to find your way," Allen explained, and then his smile disappeared, "After all, I don't need it anymore" and before Kanda could stop him, Allen ran into the thick forest. _

The four of them jolted up, panicked and tense, to see the rest of table looking at them in concern.

"You guys alright?" Mr. Sticky-fingered Bearded Version asked.

"Yea…we are…" Allen trailed off and took a brief glance at Kanda, who also looked unsettled, as were all the other Exorcists. Shaking his head, he downed a glass of water before turning back to his former friends "Where are you guys staying at anyways?"

"With the money we borrowed, we paid for a week in the inn two streets further from here."

"That's where we're staying at!" Allen exclaimed.

"Then shall we go back together? It's getting late, after all." The group paid for their meal and soon left. As they were heading back to the inn, Lavi asked the orphans whether they heard of the rumours regarding Dirk's resurrection.

"Yea, if you ask me I don't think its Dirk himself."

"Why do you say that?" Linali asked.

"Think about it: If the guy the reporters are chasing now really is the actor…who was the one who got buried in America? No matter how you see it, getting from American to Scotland isn't that easy, there's too much processing and documents. Someone would have recognized a famous actor going on 'vacation'. So, I actually find it difficult to believe that these two are actually the same person."

"You're suggesting there's a twin running around? Or a clone?" Kanda questioned, but it was Lavi who answered thoughtfully.

"Who knows? Cloning technology is always kept secret due to its controversy, there are rumors even those of the Black Order can go at each other's throats arguing about whether the research should be allowed or not."

**Four hours later **

Allen smoothly slipped out of his bed and tiptoed out to the washroom. Kanda stirred, and Bookman mumbled something, but they both continued sleeping. The snow-haired Exorcist closed the door to the washroom, and then opened the window, where he easily jumped down to the floor below. The night was cold, and without his Exorcist coat a chill settled on him, but Allen ignored it as he walked towards a man sleeping against the wall of the inn he was staying at.

"Wake up," he snapped.

"Leave me alone," the man mumbled.

"Wake up before I lose my patience and order you to self destruct" Allen warned, and the man jumped to his feet. His eyes widened at seeing the boy standing there, white hair fluttering at the breeze and framing cold blue eyes.

"Lord Walker! I-I-didn't mean to offend you…"

"Enough," Allen glared at him "How do you do your work here? I thought Tiki ordered some Akuma to keep an eye on his friends. Not a single hair of theirs is to be harmed, yet I find them in debt and about to be beaten?"

"I'm sorry, Lord Walker, but the Akuma ordered to guard them were destroyed by an Exorcist the other day and I'm the only one who's survived…"

"I'll see to it that some more are assigned to them," Allen hissed "But you will continue to guard them, and do so effectively. Otherwise, it won't be just Lord Mick you'll have to face, but my wrath as well."

"Yes, my lord."

"Dismissed"

The man – or more properly, Akuma in human form – hurried away. Allen shook his head and continued to walk, and as he did so he mentally contacted the local Akuma. By the time he returned to the Pub & Grill, a group of Akuma in their human forms were waiting for him on one of the tables. Pushing away the Innocence's urge to exorcise them all, Allen walked forward and sat down among them.

"Lord Walker, what would you like to drink?" A female voice asked. Allen turned to look at its owner, and smirked.

"I knew it, drinks like that only could come from someone like you, Mimi, where is Lulubell?"

"She has a business meeting to attend to in this city," The waitress in the maid's uniform answered. "That is why I'm allowed to be here."

"I see, continue with your duties then," Allen dismissed Lulubell's personal Akuma before turning to the others. "Someone tell me now, why is Lord Mick's friends unprotected?"

"An Exorcist…" one of the Akuma began.

"Destroyed them, I know, but why was Tiki and I not informed? Or better yet, why did none of you pick up the duties? Too lazy?" The Akuma cringed at the cold tone, if they were still human, the ice in the boy's voice could have frozen them. Allen allowed the Akuma to stew in their cold sweat before continuing. "While they are in this city I would prefer that you all keep them safe from harm. Until they leave, you are all to remain vigilant; if any of you attack them I will personally deal with you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

Allen nodded, and was about to start asking his Akuma for information about Dirk when a familiar voice suddenly shouted at him.

"IT'S YOU!!" A man screamed, and the table turned to look at the man lumbering towards them. The man held a bottle of alcohol in his hands, and judging by his flushed face, he had already drunk plenty. He then stumbled towards Allen and raised a swaying finger against him, "Fucking bitch…bet you had a field day over cheating me!"

Allen's eyes narrowed as Mimi quickly returned to their table "Excuse me sir, but I think you've recognized him as someone else…"

"What are you saying, of COURSE I recognize this brat!" The man hollered, drawing more then a few stares from the other tables. "This kid was here earlier, playing cards with me, but he cheated and made me lose my money and reputation! It's your unlucky fortune you met me again, I'll hit you even if you are a child!"

"Hey, watch what you're saying!" One of the Akuma, in a young rowdy male form, had stood up to Allen's defence.

"What? I can't say the truth? I'll say whatever the hell I want!"

"Not when it's about him!" The other Akuma stood up, facing the man down. The moneylender looked at the standing group, then back at Allen, who remained coolly sitting on the table. His blue eyes stared at the man unblinkingly, guarded with frost, and for some reason it unnerved the moneylender.

"You cocky bitch," He snarled "Watch your back, or you'll find yourself in deep trouble!" He stumbled away, throwing the wine bottle into a garbage can harshly. Allen's eyes remained trained on him even as the man went inside the washroom.

Later, the man exited his stall and washed his hands. The washroom was empty, but as he made to open the door, it was suddenly slammed open. Several young men rushed in and pushed him back against the wall as another punched him on the stomach, again and again. Shortly afterwards, the door opened and Allen, flanked by several more Akuma, walked in smiling maliciously at the beaten man.

"Well?" Noah's New Child mocked, staring at the beaten figure, "Am I supposed to be found in deep trouble? I'm standing right in front of you, aren't you going to do anything to me?"

"It's you again?" The man snarled, "Last time you cheated me, this time you found men to beat me up?"

"Oh, not just men either," Allen corrected as two girls came up from behind him. Without warning they struck the man across the face, hard. The unfortunate man let out a snarl.

"Bitch, you're a cheater and a…!"

"A what?" Allen asked, "What am I, aside from a cheater? Yes, I _obviously_ cheated with our game; don't tell me you're so stupid you fail to recognize that."

"So you're finally admitting you cheated me of my money?" The man snarled, "I'll report you!"

"Go ahead," Allen folded his arms as he leaned forward to the older man. "But what will you accuse me of, cheating you? _Please_, look at yourself in a mirror: Tattoos, body piercing, and on top of that the stench of cigarette smoke and alcohol. Do you think the police will believe you, or me?" The man made to lunge forward, but Allen's Akuma held him back. The snow-haired boy sneered at the enraged expression.

"Of course, if you _really_ want to report me, you can try. Then we'll see who would win, the criminal moneylender, or the boy who tried to help his friends."

"Looking at your face and clothes, you're no kid from the streets," the man growled. "Why are you associated with that ragtag group? You look more like some higher middle-class tourist then anything."

"You're right," Allen commented. "Technically I am a tourist here, and with good financial sponsorship. Just because of that though, doesn't mean I'll leave my former friends behind. If it wasn't for them, I might have died years ago. Oh, and do you know why I toyed with you? It's because since Tiki took me in I've never been yelled at by anyone, _you_ dare to yell at me? Who do you think you are? I can accuse you of anything from assault to sexual harassment, and it might as well finish you off. I warn you, stay away from my friends, or _you_ will find yourself in more trouble then you can handle."

The mocking smile on Allen's face grew as suddenly, the people around him changed. Their faces mutated and morphed into hideous features with gun barrels pointed straight at the man, whose eyes widened in shock and terror. Without the Akuma holding him, the man collapsed to the floor, shaking and sweating. Allen rolled his eyes and turned to the Akuma.

"Let's go now."

He turned and walked away, his Akuma following him. Once he was out, one of them leaned forward on his shoulder. "Say…Allen, can we eat him?"

Allen looked at her, "Not yet, I did give him a warning. Let him dwell in it for a while."

"Of course, my lord." The Akuma smirked, matching Allen's own cruel smile. Allen shook his head and dismissed the Akuma, before walking back to his inn.

**Alleyway**

The night sky was haunted by several clouds, and the full moon that hung in the sky cast an eerie light on the streets. By this time of night, few people were in the streets – except for those who couldn't help it.

"Kitty cat, kitty cat," the homeless man cooed. "Where are you? I have some food for you, kitty cat"

There was a soft meow, and the man moved forward eagerly. He turned a corner to see the source of the meows, and almost immediately froze in terror.

For upon seeing the cat, or more precisely, what _resembles_ a cat, the homeless man began to scream.

**(1) We wonder whether they shared a similar situation once :3  
(2) ****Come hell and high water when Gwen finds out, there is no fury like a woman's scorn  
(3) ****This is an anagram of a name that's somewhat historically important as inspiration for the next arc, any guesses?  
(4) ****Chapter Thirteen **_**The Scapegoats Part III**_** reference **

**Alfredo's ace card has been revealed, Exorcist Gwen Frere! The one who first accused Suman of stealing money, the one who played with our protagonists in the table tennis match, the one who worries about her teammate Sol and her General Cloud all the time! Course she's also the one who fought with Suman and blackmailed Gilbert…but it's not like it was completely undeserved was it? Congratulations to ****HopelesslyxXxLost**** and ****xcadaverx**** for guessing correctly!**

**The name '****Dirk Ivad Rov' and Scotland as a setting is actually quite important for the story in regards to real-life inspiration for the next arc, I've left a hint in the chapter already, any guesses?**

**Don't forget to review! **


	20. The Masks of the Actors

**According to reviewers, of Tiki's friends ****Frank is the one with a snow hat and Momo is the one with the unshaven face. Their names were revealed in Episode 36, so I will be using those names too, alright? **

**Inn**

The next morning, Ease and the others slept in. The Exorcists held another meeting, pondering about their next choice of movement. Without leads, all they could come up with were blanks, but the television nearby soon caught their attention.

"…_Yesterday a homeless man was attacked by what he claims was a monster. The man is in the hospital, this incident is very similar to the recent string of strange attacks which leave victims injured and claiming they've seen monsters…_"

The Exorcists glanced at each other "Kanda, didn't you say the man that gave you the flyer said recently many monsters were attacking the place?"

"Yes," Kanda comfirmed, a passing waiter seemed to notice the table's dampened mood. So he picked up a remote and changed the channel. By chance, the Exorcists stared at it disinterestedly. It was a news conference of an old man dressed in a suit and a woman in a white doctor's coat. Judging by the confident, calm voice the man was speaking with, he was used to public speaking.

"_I'm very grateful to know of the concern the public has shown regarding my heart surgery," the man was saying. "In fact, it has many of you wondering about my role in my industries. I can say that I'm fine now, and can leave the hospital; this is all thanks to Doctor Kelly Sirenna _**(1) **_and her successful operation regarding my heart transplant. Dr. Sirenna is an internationally recognized doctor, which should be enough information. In front of you all, I would like to say_" The man turned to the doctor at his side "_Thank you_."

The reporters clapped energetically, while the woman smiled as the cameras flashed "_Mr. Hans, I would like to say you're welcome. To save lives is the role of a doctor, after all. With the success of this operation, our private hospital's reputation has risen, and I can say that with more research, we will be able to save even more people_."

More applause, and the men and doctor stood. The Exorcists watched in disinterest as they shook hands and smiled at the cameras.

The press conference was broadcasted over the country, especially in the news. Outside on the streets, watching one of the public televisions, a hooded man wearing sunglasses stared at the female doctor. She was as calm as the man, obviously also someone at ease with public speaking. Her smile and eyes seemed very warm. The hooded man hunched his shoulders and looked around cautiously, before walking away.

**Hospital **

Dr. Sirenna and one of her fellow doctors entered one of their hospital rooms. A homeless man lay unconscious on the bed, the same one who got attacked just last night. Admist the clean white of the hospital decor, his filth seemed to stain the very area. He did not fit in the room, let alone one of the best hospitals of the country. Dr. Sirenna stared at him, before turning to the doctor beside her.

"How the heck do you do your work, Riff? One by one, all our specimens are escaping!"

The tall man flinched, "I'm sorry Ke…"

"It's Dr. Sirenna to you"

"I'm sorry Dr. Sirenna, we've already been really careful but…"

"I don't want to hear the problem, I want to hear the solution!" She snapped, "Number Nineteen has already escaped, and now Number Twenty Three as well? I don't care, but have more people find them. Find them immediately, do you understand? Especially Number Twenty Three, the whole world practically knows him! I don't want others to find him before we do, okay? Enough rumors have already been floating around."

"I understand Dr. Sirenna."

On the bed, the homeless man stirred. The doctors noticed quickly, and plastering a comforting smile on her face, Kelly went up to the man "You're awake? You don't need to worry, you'll be fine. Should I contact your family members?"

"I…" the man rasped, "I have no family…"

The female doctor smiled, this time, with more truth in it "Very well, it will be fine. Just tell the nurse what you would like to eat, okay?" The man nodded his head slowly, and Dr. Sirenna stood up. She watched as the man closed his eyes again, before turning and walking out the door. The other doctor followed her, and once outside she turned to Riff.

"Before the police question him, help me deal with the problem he presents. I don't want him telling the wrong things to the wrong people."

**Street **

Allen sighed as he walked about the streets. Leave it to Bookman to order them to split up and try looking for more information despite their dead ends. Allen had already attended to four more leads (rumors) which had led to dead ends, and was quite tired of wandering around aimlessly. He scowled, normally a Finder investigation was carried before summoning the Exorcists, so they they will quickly arrive, deal with the problem, and leave for the next mission. However, this mission was issued by a General and had a lot of pressure, so the higher-ups had quickly responded with Exorcists, without giving them anything to go on except for a few photos.

_At this rate, who knows how long this mission will be? _

_You sound quite annoyed, Allen._

_Tiki?! _

_The one and only, how's it going? _

_My current mission is frustrating. _

_Where are you at now? _

_Scotland. _

_Scotland, the sky looks like it'll rain soon, shouldn't you put your hood up? _

_Tiki…?_

Allen looked around, and finally spotted him, "Tiki!"

Across the street stood a man with unruly hair, but instead of the usual top hat and suit, Tiki was dressed in an old white shirt and baggy pants. His eyes were covered by a pair of crooked, super-thick glasses. To add on the untidy appearance, the face was unshaven. Still, it didn't stop Allen from sprinting across the street and flinging his arms around the man.

"Oof! Nice to see you too, Allen."

The younger boy pulled back, serious once more "Great to see you too, but once we rejoin the others we'll all be addressing you as Ti…"

"Because of the other Exorcists, I know," Tiki nodded. "I've been keeping an eye on your movements."

"Mine or Lavi's?"

There was a brief silence, Allen smiled "Don't worry, it doesn't matter anyways. Anyways, want to see Ease and the others?"

"Of course," Tiki smiled, and he allowed Allen to drag him by his sleeve. They quickly returned to the inn, where Allen proceeded to knock on Ease's (along with the other companions') room. Rather loudly, but Allen knew that it was required as the men usually slept deeply. Ease used to show him how to wake them up: by hitting a large spoon against a cooking pan. Currently, Allen didn't have those materials.

"Ease! Frank! Momo! Look at who I've brought!"

After some shuffling, the door was opened by Frank. The man stared, then let out a whoop and slapped Tiki on the shoulder, "Good to see you back Ti…!"

"Shush," Tiki interrupted "While Allen's other friends are here, don't call me by name."

"Eh? Why not? There's a grudge or something?"

"Not really, but it's best they don't know," Allen answered, "You heard me right, Ease, Momo?"

"Yes"

"Sure!"

"Well, now that it's settled, do you all want to eat breakfast now?"

"FOOD!!" The three men jumped up and ran out, leaving Allen to throw a grin at Ease regarding the adults' conduct. The humour was lost though when the two heard a sharp yelp of pain and several crashes. "Ti!" Allen heard Frank yell, and concern quickly worked their way into Allen's heart. He dashed forward, Ease at his heels, to the stairs.

"What?! What happened here and what's going…!?"

Allen froze, so did Ease; on instinct, Momo and Frank covered Ease' eyes. Allen's meanwhile was bulging. One couldn't blame him, after all, when one walks into the scene of Lavi knocked down on the ground with Tiki on top, it was bound to cause some awkwardness and embarrassment – especially since their lips somehow managed to connect with their landing. For white Tiki, this was a surprising but not necessarily bad development. For Lavi, he just got knocked down by a _complete_ _stranger_ and kissed, yes; it was not comfy, thank you very much.

"Ti!" Frank stormed forward and yanked Tiki off the poor boy, who remained staring dazed from the ground. Frank's face was red, "Watch where you're going next time; that was Allen's friend!"

"You're Ti?" Lavi asked in a daze. Allen knelt beside him and pulled the Bookman Apprentice up.

"Yup, he's Ti, Mr. Sticky-fingered…"

"Don't you start, Allen," Ti murmured, Allen shrugged. Both Noahs looked at Lavi, wondering whether he could make the connection between Ti and Tiki, but it seemed as if he didn't for the boy held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lavi"

Tiki shook it, relieved that Lavi did not recognize him. Allen, meanwhile, felt this meeting was too beneficial to Tiki and his sense of fun.

**Park **

Like Allen, Linali was not having much luck. She had asked several locals and followed several leads, but they had all end up in dead ends. This mission was so out of the blue; even she felt her patience tested. She wondered how the others were doing, and mentally entertained the idea of Kanda killing some Akuma in frustration.

Speaking of which, there were no Akuma seen lately. Either they were all of higher levels smart enough to avoid fighting, or there was none at all. If it was the latter, it was certainly most suspicious. Another thought struck her, could the Akuma be restrained by a Noah? They could be under orders to stay still…

Her stomach growled.

Linali blinked, and remembered she didn't eat much for breakfast. Maybe she could go grab something to eat before resuming work.

After being nice to her though, Fate decided to have some fun at her expense. Maybe Lady Luck had somehow pissed Fate off and the latter was expressing revenge. Or Linali's fairy godmother decided to go on strike due to poor wages or conditions. Then again, the heavens might just be bored and decided to mess around with the pathetic mortals' lives. For all we know, Linali might just have forgotten to make the appropriate offerings to some strange god of luck who would throw a tantrum about it.

Because halfway in her walk back to town, some kids ran by with a large dog and knocked her down. The result was the Exorcist toppling over into a fountain which Linali swore wasn't there earlier**(2)**. Spluttering, soaking _wet_, and with the wind knocked out of her, Linali felt more then a little annoyed when she climbed out.

And the kids didn't even apologize.

Never mind, the fact was that she was hungry and soaking wet made her consider between getting new clothes or food first. As it was, when she returned to the city the first establishment she came to was a restaurant, and a pretty high class one. As she paused outside the window, a man came outside to talk to her.

"How may I help you miss?"

"I want…"

"Miss, in your current state I'm afraid we can't serve you. You see…" Linali was about to tone him out and just leave, she knew that her wet state was unacceptable in a restaurant as high-class as this one. What she didn't expect was support on her side.

"Exactly _what_ are you saying?" a childish but angry voice snapped, and Linali turned around to see Rhode standing there.

"Miss Kamelot…" The man began.

"My friend may be wet, that doesn't mean you may drive her out, especially since she hasn't even stepped inside your establishment!" Rhode hissed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kamelot, I didn't know she was your friend."

"Well, now you know," Rhode snapped. She turned to Linali and grabbed her sleeve, "Let's go!"

"Rhode, wait!" The Noah didn't pay attention to her though, as she hurried down the road to another destination. Linali briefly reconsidered her idea that the Akuma wasn't attacking because of Noah interference, but the thought left her mind when Rhode pushed open the double doors of another establishment. "Wait, Rhode, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," Rhode answered as she went up a flight of stairs. Once up, women and men alike looked up at their arrival.

"Hey, hello Miss Kamelot."

"Hello," Rhode pushed Linali forward to the staff, "This is my friend, help me fix her up would you?"

"Fix me up?" Linali repeated in disbelief, and she looked down at her wet state again.

"No problem, Miss Kamelot, we'll take it from here," one of the women smiled, and Rhode nodded as another approached Linali.

"This way please, miss…?"

"Lee."

"Well, Miss Lee, I assume you'll first like a bath, we have a spa for your convenience here."

"I…"

"Go on, Linali," Rhode assured, and despite being suddenly thrown in the situation and feeling more then a bit dazed, Linali nodded. She was led to the back while Rhode left the establishment to visit some clothing stores.

A bath was quickly prepared for Linali. The Exorcist noted the beautiful setting the bath was in, surrounded with paintings of ancient gods and goddesses set in white marble and blue stones. The water was warm, heated just right, and as Linali slipped in she felt her tense muscles gradually relax in the water. Somewhere she thought she heard soft music playing, allowing even her mind to settle into a blissful quiet.

At another store, Rhode picked up a shirt, then another, trying to decide which colour would fit Linali better. Sure, in Rhode's opinion Linali looked best in black, but she had already seen that before. Plus, the Black Order's clothing was usually black and it was drab, might as well add some colour.

The scent of aromatherapy at work further increased the relaxed state of Linali's mind, allowing her earlier frustrations with the mission to fade away. Services in the establishment also included a thorough massage, and though Linali was not used to it she didn't complain. Come to think of it, she wondered whether anyone in the Order was used to such treatment.

Rhode decided on a dress instead of pants, because dresses were too much a part of Linali's appearance anyways. She looked at the different styles and colours, trying to decide which one would best match the shirt she had chosen earlier. Rhode didn't look at the prices; money wasn't a huge problem for Noahs if they wanted to do something about it. She didn't understand why Tiki would let himself stay in the lower classes, Rhode herself was pampered, spoiled and she knew it.

Once she had been dried off and given a robe, the staff told Linali to sit down in front of a mirror. The few men that were present quickly got down to work, one of them began to set Linali's hair, curling and styling, while another revealed a set of different sized brushes and started on the makeup.

There were too many fashions available, Rhode couldn't decide for sure what to get Linali. So much of the clothing seem to just fit her, maybe she should have waited to see the result of Linali's makeup…no, that would take too long; but Rhode should make sure that the clothing would match Linali's makeup…oh _whatever_. She signalled to a sales associate "Excuse me, can I have these two shirts, that jacket, those four dresses, this pile of jewellery…"

Linali wasn't the makeup type, the only time in recent memory she put them on was because of Sol's and Tina's wedding. Otherwise, Exorcists really had no need for makeup when one keeps fighting Akuma, sweating, and basically causing a mess, it really wasn't worth the effort in the first place. She had to admit, now staring at the mirror, that maybe she could have indulged herself more with this.

Rhode returned with a few bags, and while Linali remained still for the makeup staff, Rhode began pulling out some of the clothes and holding it in front of Linali to determine which one suited her best. One of the female staff offered advice, and surprisingly Rhode took them graciously. It didn't take long before Linali stepped out of the establishment with styled hair, light makeup, and wearing clothing that might have been available only for richer teenagers or models.

Rhode smiled as she led Linali to a mirror, "You don't look that bad, do you? The Exorcist uniform makes you look so _boring_, I can do better." Linali stared at herself in the mirror, and had to agree.

Afterwards, Rhode took her back to the high-class restaurant. Linali could tell the girl was having the time of her life showing Linali's present state off. "Rhode, you dressed me up like a doll again just to mess with the manager of the restaurant?"

"Don't say it like that," Rhode pouted, "I wanted to help you too."

"I know," Linali acknowledged. Rhode smiled and handed the shopping bags to Linali.

"Here, these clothes are for you. Don't look at me like that, I couldn't buy you one set of outfit and have it clash with your makeup today, right? So I brought several to make sure I got at least a matching one."

"Rhode, I'm grateful but…"

"But what? You've accepted gifts from me before, and no one's suspected…" Rhode trailed off, "Oh, are you afraid the others might ask? No problem, I'll just have them placed in your room 'mysteriously' again." The smile she sent Linali made it difficult for the Exorcist to say no.

**Street**

In front of Ease, Tiki did nothing. The group, along with Lavi and Allen, basically socialized for a bit more before they split up, with the adults looking for work while the Exorcists returned to information-seeking. Somehow, Tiki and Lavi were getting along very well, and Tiki accompanied Lavi as they asked the locals for information – one for the strange events and the other for jobs. The two of them managed to run into Bookman and Kanda, where introductions were made, but otherwise they were mostly alone together.

"You mean your job is basically to record history? Just write and write until your hands ache?"

"It's not _that_ bad, I mean I've always liked books so I don't mind writing them."

"Fiction or non-fiction?"

"It doesn't matter; I like them both as they provide both entertainment and knowledge. What's more, literature can help us determine the social values of the time, as well as question them. The themes and messages of real literature are not to be taken lightly; they could represent a lot of cultural messages and political stability or instability."

"You sound so analytical, tell me, if not a Recorder of History what would you be?"

"There's a good chance whatever career I choose would share similar responsibilities," Lavi smiled. Tiki couldn't help returning it, he didn't mind the way he was interacting with Lavi. In his White form, Tiki was getting to know Lavi personally and was treated without hostility or suspicion. While it was certainly more fun and interesting to deal with Lavi when he was in his Noah form, his White form allowed him to slow down and actually know the Bookman Apprentice. Tiki told himself it would be much more effective to lure the redhead away when he was Lavi's friend.

Still, doesn't mean he can't have some harmless fun.

"So, Lavi…was that your first kiss?"

Lavi's face grew red again, and he was reminded of how – despite his touches – the Noah Tiki never kissed him on the lips. "N-no…"

"Really?" Tiki leaned forward to the other boy, "Who was your first then?"

"How's it any…hey, don't lean so close!"

Tiki smirked playfully, "They say you always remember your first, so I'm just curious. Why so sensitive? In this age, kissing isn't as _sacred_ anymore."

"No, and…_stop leaning so close_!" Lavi shoved the other man away, "haven't you fooled around enough?"

"When have I fooled around with you?"

"Smiling at me like that the whole time we met with the others, including my mentor! Now they're going to think…" Lavi trailed off, Tiki's grin grew.

"They're going to think…?"

"They'll…"

"They're going to think what?"

"Stop leaning so close!" Lavi pushed Tiki away, "And quit smiling like that! Argh, I don't even want to see you, you'll probably drive me nuts!"

"Oh really?" Tiki obviously was enjoying himself, "Then whatever should I do if we meet up again?"

"We won't, even if we do, you won't call me" Lavi stated, well aware still that as Allen's friend they had too many chances to meet "Now _stop leaning so close_ and attend to your own business! Shoo!" The redhead pushed Tiki away, but the man only walked forward again. "Ti…! Just leave me alone! Goodbye! See you! Sayonara! Au revoir! Farewell!"

Tiki nodded, still grinning, as he backed away. Lavi glared at him warningly, but the man had the gall to even blow Lavi a kiss before dancing away **(3)**.

**Hotel**

Unlike the inn the Exorcists stayed in, Lulubell's hotel spoke of a higher class with wealthier guests. A faint scent of perfumed flowers floated in the air, while chandeliers hung from the ceilings. The walls were washed in a soft golden light, reminding all residents of their wealth. Crystal and silverware glittered from the tables, while the furniture had been craved in the style of clawed paws and intricate borders. Red curtains draped over the windows, while expensive shawls covered the sofas. Privacy was a guarantee, and for a meeting between Exorcist and Noah, however unknown, that trait was demanded.

"You're wasting your time here, Allen, I don't sense Innocence around this area."

"But the monster attacks…"

"Are not Akuma, I've questioned them myself already when I heard you were coming here. Akuma are attracted to Innocence themselves, if one really is around here, there would be more chaos. Isn't that right, Mimi?" Lulubell turned from the loveseat she lay sprawled on to the young lady standing behind her; still dressed in the maid outfit Allen had seen her in yesterday at the Pub & Grill.

"There is no Innocence around here, Lord Walker," Lulubell's personal Akuma confirmed. "If there was, I would have sensed it. As of now, the only Innocence are the ones you Exorcists bear, and all the Akuma in this area have been told not to attack."

The royal purple cushion Allen held on provided something cool to his touch, as the silk failed to absorb the heat a close by chandelier created. Tiny rainbows flickered over Allen's skin and Exorcist coat, an extravagant sight not many could afford. Once again, Allen was reminded of the different classes that exist between the Noahs' White Sides. The inn Tiki and the others were staying in paled in comparison to the luxury Lulubell resided in.

"If so, what of the supposedly dead Dirk running about here?"

"That, I cannot answer you," Lulubell glanced at her watch, "Say…Allen, I have to attend to some business now. You can stay around here if you wish; lord knows how irritating it must be for you to lower yourself to the degree of a common human looking for something that does not exist. If you're hungry, just use this card to get a meal in the dining hall here."

"How did you know I'm hungry?"

"Knowing you, you've trained yourself to resist eating too much every time you meet with Tiki's human friends. After all, you didn't want to put a strain on their finances. Considering you just told me you ate breakfast with them, you might have acted on instinct and forced yourself to eat little even when it's no longer their burden. So go stuff yourself, we can't have you passing out on your missions."

Allen nodded sheepishly as he took the offered card, noting the hotel's emblazed logo, "Thank you, Lulubell."

"No problem, off you go now."

The two Noahs exchanged farewells before leaving Lulubell's suite. Allen skipped down to the hotel's Dining Hall before he began ordering some food. It was a mistake to choose a window view, because quickly he was spotted by none other then Yu Kanda. The Japanese Exorcist easily marched into the Dining Hall and confronted the younger boy.

"Exactly _why_ are you here instead of looking for information?"

"Kanda!"

"You haven't answered my question."

"I…" telling Kanda that there was no Innocence around would rightly justify Allen's actions, but that would bring up questions on how Allen learned that. So he had to choose the weaker explanation, "I was hungry?"

"I noticed you didn't eat your usual large amount back at the inn, were you prepared to come here?"

"No! It's just that I'm used to not eating too much when I'm with Ti and the others, then later I met up with an old friend who gave me this card to use so I decided not to waste it…"

Kanda glanced at the card in Allen's hand, it looked genuine enough. If Kanda had been pickier, he would have asked exactly _who_ Allen's friend was, to be able to afford living here in this five-star hotel. Kanda wasn't, so he didn't ask. Allen took a few more bites of his food, and when Kanda neither told him off nor left, the boy decided to risk it "Care to join me?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow; both of them knew they couldn't get along with the other very well. Allen was either being too nice for his own good, or he was planning to mock Kanda later. On the defensive quickly, Kanda answered "No thanks."

"Suit yourself," Allen continued eating. Kanda looked at the food and couldn't help commenting.

"Despite its large quantity, you seem more intent on taste then getting your proper nutrients."

"You plan to correct my eating habits?"

"I wouldn't bother; I'll rather just give you something healthy to eat."

"Why Kanda, you actually care enough to monitor my food? I'm so touched."

"Shut up, I just don't want you to pass out during our mission," Kanda turned and stormed away. Allen stared after him, noting how Kanda's words reflected Lulubell's.

Meanwhile, Kanda went to the kitchens, an _evil_ idea forming in his mind. The chefs were perplexed at his request, but after Kanda handed them some cash, they quickly allowed him in. Shortly afterwards, they gave Kanda the ingredients he asked for. The Japanese Exorcist smirked at the sack the chefs gave him, before he got to work.

It wasn't long before Kanda returned to Allen's table. The boy haven't ordered anything, he did appear to be waiting for Kanda. The older Exorcist almost felt guilty at the boy's apparent naivety, but he quashed the feeling down. He had felt enough during the whole seventy-thousand-dollars crisis during the Sol Uproar.

"Here's some soup for you, a family recipe, you can drink some first."

"Impressive, Kanda, I never expect you to be the domestic type."

"I'm not; I'm just making an exception for once."

"Hum, then I'll help myself."

Allen poured a bowl out for himself and began drinking, not noticing how Kanda watched him with a slight smirk on his face. Once the younger Exorcist finished the bowl, Allen smiled up at the taller Exorcist "Superb! I've never tasted such good soup before! May I have some more?" Kanda blinked as the younger boy began pouring another bowl for himself. "Hey, there's meat as well? Yum!" Kanda stared as the boy downed another bowl, "It's tasty beyond description! Won't you taste some?"

"…Is it really so tasty?"

Allen nodded happily; Kanda stared at him before scooping some out for himself.

Later, Kanda exited the washroom, resisting the urge to clutch his stomach or to take his sword and cut Allen – whom he swore was not human to be able to handle that soup – into tiny pieces. He only had one bowl, maybe less, but Allen had several and was perfectly fine! Considering the soup's ingredients of rats and many other unpleasant things, it did not make sense.

Allen came up to him, "Hey Kanda…"

"Don't take a step closer."

"Are you alright?"

"Thanks to you, I'm not dead yet."

"I don't understand, I'm fine, but you've been throwing up. Didn't you say it was a family recipe? Shouldn't you have drunk it many times before? How come it's so strong to you?"

Kanda simply glared at the supposedly-innocent boy, "Do you expect me to stand here and talk to you till midnight?"

"No, I especially came here to help you."

"How?" Kanda snapped, and Allen reached inside his pockets, finally pulling out a small pouch.

"My father-figure Mana and I made these pills whenever we traveled in more rural areas, it stops diarrhoea."

Kanda stared at the pills suspiciously, "You better not be pulling a prank."

"When have I ever? That's Lavi's job."

Kanda turned his suspicious gaze to Allen, but eventually took a pill.

Sometime later, the two were seated in the hotel again, and Allen offered the Japanese Exorcist some tea. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, your medicine does work," Kanda admitted reluctantly.

"Of course, years were spent in testing them; I was poisoned numerous times in the process."

"Poisoned?"

"Yea, I don't know much about chemistry but by now I know not to mix certain substances with others. It was by chance Mana and I caught the catalyst."

"_Caught_?" Kanda repeated, he looked at Allen strangely, "Isn't this an herb? What do you mean by _caught_?"

"It's not an herb, it could crawl and run, that's why."

"Crawl and run?" Kanda did not like the way this conversation was going "…What is this?"

"Oh, it was spiders, centipedes, and a few earthworms **(4)**. Each is essential…" Kanda looked at Allen in disbelief before suddenly lurching forward and throwing up. Allen was talking "Don't worry, it's normal to throw up! Then we need to take this other pill…"

"No!" Kanda snarled. "Keep those…_pills_ away from me!" Again, he felt the urge to grab Mugen and cut Allen into tiny pieces, but his stomach felt too queasy. Kanda swore right there and then that he was NEVER going to feel guilty for Allen, no matter the expression on Allen's face.

Said expression perfectly hid Allen's Noah side, cracking up hysterically at the situation.

In another hotel back in England, Gwen paced in the parking lot, scanning for something. When the headlights of one of the many cars flashed twice, she went forward and easily slipped inside the unlocked door.

"Alfredo."

"Hello, Gwen, what's your next mission?"

"Somewhere in Spain, anyhow, why the sudden summon?"

"How is Komui?"

"When I left he seemed fine, don't tell me you summoned me only because of that question."

"Of course not, I have another job for you."

"Oh?" Gwen listened as the man described her next side-mission, nothing serious; as usual it was something she could do without risking the wrath of her Innocence. "No problem, the work seems cut out for me anyways."

"Well, that's Gilbert for you, my brother is such an idiot at times. His mistakes are something I've taught Komui from the first time I took him under my wing. When Komui's at my side once more, Gilbert would be thrown out all too easily."

"You really plan on taking Komui away from the Order?"

"Of course."

"But the situation…"

"Is that the Top Dogs of the Order won't usually let him go so easily, I know. However, there's already someone else doing my work for me."

Gwen was no fool; she could guess who Alfredo was talking about, "General Winters Sokaro?"

"Exactly," Alfredo laughed. "With Sokaro watching Komui's every move and hell bent on stripping the title away from him, sooner or later the Order would decide to listen to an Apostle of God over the Supervisor. Once that happens, it's my chance to move in and take him away." Alfredo turned back to Gwen, "Speaking of which, if one day you see the Supervisor stripped of his title and thrown out of the Order, would you be sad?"

"I most definitely would, without him around I'll lose the pay cheques you give me for watching him."

"In his current position, Komui isn't able to move cash around so easily, and thus he isn't reliable," Alfredo commented. "It's a waste of his skills; aside from being a scientist he helped me more then enough in my earlier business expenditures. He's exactly the type of person I would like to have at my side."

Gwen said nothing, only tilted her head to glance out the window. Alfredo understood her silence.

"But for you, the one you want on your side already has another. You can no longer wish for him to notice you, have you found any other men to admire and love?"

Gwen snorted, "You know as well as I do that aside from Sol, I haven't known how to love another for a long while. Right now, I only know to love the intricately detailed green paper known as cash."

Alfredo nodded, "Fair enough, money is always going to be more reliable then love. You'll be getting some more after this little task with Gilbert **(5)**" Gwen finally turned back to him, and the two shared a smirk.

**Yard**

While the adults went to look for work, Ease was told to stay and rest. The young boy couldn't see why, sure he had been sick, but by now he had recovered enough. Then again, the group had always kept him away from hard labor, deeming him too young and acting as protective older brothers who wanted to shelter him.

It was nice to have men like them as friends, but sometimes, it could get boring when they were away looking for work.

Ease wasn't an impatient child; he knew that they had to work hard just to get food in their stomachs. He would like to help, but his older friends were intent on letting him have it easy. Because he was told to stay, he found himself with nothing to do. Everyone was out doing who knows what, leaving him completely alone.

Maybe a walk will give him something to do. Ease stood up and left the inn, but remained close enough as he began to walk; feeling the sun on his skin and the somewhat fresh air, muffled only by his mask. That was when he heard the meow.

Ease stopped, and then slowly back tracked. Hiding among the bushes was a large cat with glowing eyes. Ease smiled and moved forward slowly, trying not to scare the animal away. As he approached, the cat meowed and flicked…what should have been a tail.

His eyes widened, and he drew back in shock, the cat meowed, and Ease stopped. For a split second neither of them moved, until the cat meowed again.

Ease stared at the creature, and slowly moved forward.

**Inn**

Tiki's group, much to Lavi's dismay, ate with the Exorcists for dinner. As they sat down on a table, they heard news of the latest 'monster attack'.

"He said it was really scary…" They heard another table discussing.

"Very creepy…"

"What's with all the monsters lately…?"

"The only monster I see here is my greener then green apprentice." Bookman said, and Lavi pouted before retorting, resulting in a battle of wits between the two. The rest of the group ignored them, instead they inquired about Linali's change of clothing. Linali carefully steered the direction of the conversation to more relevant things. She rested her chin on her fingertips and spoke.

"With all the attacks, I guess the hospitals are really being filled up, right?"

"Yea, only the private hospitals have room now, say, for example, Dr. Sirenna' hospital," Frank answered. "That doctor knows her stuff; she's close to being internationally recognized. Have you heard of that millionaire Mr. Hans? He had some heart problems, very serious, said to be unable to recover, she healed him no problem!"

"You speak as if she could bring back the dead," Allen observed.

"Hey, who knows, she might! She's saved so many lives already!"

"Mr. Hans and his heart problems, I've heard about it; heart transplant right?" Linali asked, "Aren't those surgeries the most difficult?"

"Che, with money, they'll get anything."

"Not quite Yu-chan, heart transplants are actually really tricky," Lavi had returned to their conversation again. "Even if you buy ten hearts, there's a chance none of them could work for you. Blood types, the body rejecting it, the body built and structure, there are so many factors needed to be considered that success for those surgeries are actually pretty low."

"I believe brother has mentioned something like that to me before," Linali murmured thoughtfully, before shaking her head. "Anyhow, that shouldn't be any of our concern in this mission. For now, let's focus on this mission and its strange monsters." The Exorcists nodded before dropping the subject, as they made lighter conversations and finished their meals. Afterwards, Tiki's group left, allowing the Exorcists to discuss their current mission in privacy.

"I've searched several leads, and nothing's come up," Lavi whined.

"I've looked everywhere, there doesn't seem to be much Akuma around," Allen complained.

"I've checked with all the supposed hot spots, useless," Kanda stated.

"I asked more locals, they don't know anything," Linali added. In response to their complaints, Bookman folded his arms.

"Yet as we just heard, there is definitely something going on. We can usually conclude that the 'monsters' civilians speak of are Akuma, but if even Allen's eye failed to find any, then the strange events must be from another source."

"You mean a strange cat," Ease suddenly spoke up as he approached the Exorcists' table. They all stopped to regard him, sensing the serious mood emitting from the young boy. Allen frowned at him.

"Ease, what are you doing out here? The others…"

"I know where it is," Ease continued. "I know where the supposed monster is."

The Exorcists glanced at each other, and Kanda spoke, "Lead the way."

Ease nodded, and he walked out of the inn, followed by the Exorcists. He led them to some of the more rural areas of the town, and considering the time, the number of people quickly decreased until it seemed as if they were the only ones living. Soon Ease's footsteps began to slow, and the Exorcists knew they were nearby or even at their destination. As they approached the area, the Exorcists heard the meows, but when they saw what Ease finally pointed at, they froze in shock.

As Ease said, it was a cat – at least, it resembled a cat, though an unusually large one. There was just one horrifying disfigurement on said cat.

A human hand.

Instead of a tail like most cats had, this cat had a _human_ hand growing out from it's rear end. The human hand lay limply at its side, and the cat meowed again, pitifully.

"This cat is actually quite gentle," Ease softly explained. "It's not at all vicious. It only attacks in self defense, every time it approaches someone, the people see it as a monster and attack. The tail isn't the only thing scientifically altered on the cat, you can see its unnaturally large size, the claws are pretty vicious, and this cat's agility is far better then the average."

"This cat is probably the result of an experiment gone wrong," Allen whispered as he watched the cat shift, trying to get comfortable. The human hand dragged it down, scrapping painfully against the rocks, and the cat let out another pitiful meow.

"Why does humanity indulge in such inhuman experiments?" Linali asked, something tugged at her heart as she watched the helpless animal try to get comfortable.

"On one side, you can say it's for the sake of science," Lavi answered blankly as the cat turned towards them, almost pleadingly. "On the other side, humanity just wants to torture the weaker creatures, though I have another theory on why this cat is treated this way. Controversies regarding cloning experiments done on humans are great, there are many who are opposed to the practice on moral, ethical, and religious grounds. As a result, some people think that they could get away with experimenting on animals instead."

"If there can be monster cats," Kanda observed, "monster dogs, or even monster humans, wouldn't be far off."

"The people who did these kinds of experiments are the real monsters," Allen claimed.

Lavi drew out a camera, and took several photos. Then, a gruesome gurgling sound started.

"What's that?"

"Where's it coming from?"

"Guys, the cat, look!"

In front of their eyes, the cat seemed to blur. Then, bumps began to appear over the cat's body, bubbling and popping. The cat meowed pitifully one more time, before it suddenly collapsed into itself, dissolving into a mass of blood and organs.

Linali drew back in disgust; Kanda, however moved forward. From the mess, he picked up something, a collar.

Despite the blood stains, the words stamped on were clear. It was the address of the sole private hospital in town. Kanda showed it to the others.

"It seems as if we're going to have to let the public know about this."

**(1) Sirenna is another anagram, it can be 'Near Sin' 'Earn Sin' and even 'A Sinner'  
(2) ****I bore witness to this happening to my friend, so it could happen XD  
(3) ****With this type of behaviour, it's going to be hard to connect this sticky-fingered Ti to Noah Tiki XD  
(4) ****Yes, I've had medicine like this before, tasted terrible, smelled terrible, but supposed to be quite effective  
(5) ****For a guy who launched after Harry during the legal battle for family assets, Alfredo seems awfully intent on Gilbert isn't he? **

**The Cloning Debate was something covered since high school and in my current psychology class too **

**T****he idea of experimenting on animals enrages me more then experimentation on humans themselves. I mean, Stem Cell research, Human Cloning, are all in the goal of prolonging human life (As in Mr. Hans' case, where he got a successful heart transplant because the scientists managed to 'create' the perfect heart). There are many sick people who will willing participate in experiments if it could extend their life. Yet because of morals/ethics/religion we oppose them of that choice. To avoid controversies scientists have decided to experiment on animals instead, hence my inspiration. **


	21. The Hospital Cover Up

**I apologize for the late chapter, I've been intent on getting all the bonus marks possible in my courses and attending several parties celebrating the end of midterms with friends. I'm also celebrating the 3000 dollars received for my education; I DON'T NEED TO REPAY THAT ONE!! WHOA!!**

The next day, the news quickly spread out. Posters had been pasted everywhere, large words screaming CAUTION and a photo of the 'monster cat' displayed for all to see. Women and men stared in horror, and soon the whole town became aware. Everyone was shocked and disgusted, but what was more, the public demanded an explanation.

The private hospital doors were crowded as people pushed against the doors, angrily shouting as they held posters of the 'monster cat', for along with the photo of the cat itself there was a picture of the collar, with the hospital's address clearly visible. Security kept them at bay, shouting over the noise.

"Everyone please calm down, an answer will soon be given and you will be satisfied. Please calm down…."

Inside the hospital, Doctor Kelly Sirenna was talking on the phone, "How did something like this happen?" Pause "I think somebody is trying to expose us." Pause "No, I guarantee you the people who knew of those experiments are trustworthy." A knock came before the door opened, it was Riff. Kelly scowled "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Dr. Sirenna," Riff addressed when the woman hung up, "The crowd outside is getting bigger and bigger, what's more, Society of Animal Protection just received a package with animal remains, but someone has deducted that something is wrong with its DNA. They've taken it for further analysis, but I think it could be Number Nineteen."

"I told you, didn't I? Get more people to look for them! Now look, the public found out about our specimen!" The head doctor hissed as she sat back against her chair. Her sharp eyes looked at the man across from her, "Phone the police, get rid of the crowd out there."

"But…"

"Don't talk back to me! Just do what I tell you to! Focus everything now on finding Number Twenty Three, I don't want things to get worse then they already have."

"Understood," Riff turned and left, Kelly glaring at his retreating back. Once the door closed, she picked up the phone again.

"Hello? My name is Dr. Kelly Sirenna, I need to host a press conference."

**Inn**

The Exorcists had stayed up last night to produce copies of the photo and distribute them around the town. Once again, they had gone off by themselves to do so, and when Kanda returned he had gone straight to his bed. His body was calling for rest, and Kanda always made sure he got enough rest to keep his body in top shape. When he was tired or wanted to sleep, there was hardly anyone who would stand in his way.

With that said, last night when he returned to the inn, he had to do a double take for his brain to finally register there was something wrong. That something came in the form of a sleeping Allen, curled up comfortably in the bed Kanda had marked as his. It baffled Kanda that the younger boy even dared to sleep deeply and in such an unguarded position, when he surely must have heard from others that no one dares to stand between Kanda and What he Wants. As of the moment, he wanted his bed, and Allen was sleeping in it.

Kanda sat down on the bed, staring at the boy and debating what to do. He was still sore about the incident at the five star hotel, and while Allen's sleeping form was an adorable sight it wasn't enough to soften him. Reaching out, Kanda nudged Allen on the shoulder. The boy stirred, but did not wake, so Kanda nudged him harder. This time it worked, Allen opened his eyes and rubbed his shoulder sleepily, ignoring Kanda until the Japanese Exorcist leaned forward in front of him.

"This is my bed," Kanda said flatly, in response Allen had the nerve to smile at him.

"Lavi's sleeping on mine," Allen responded and turned back to the bed. He jerked when Kanda dug his fingers into the younger boy's shoulder, "Stop it! It hurts!"

"This is MY bed, go sleep in Lavi's," Kanda snapped.

Allen frowned and moved back from Kanda, but still remained on the bed. Kanda glared at him, but it didn't have the desired effect, "It's a big bed."

Kanda mentally reared back at the obvious taunt, of all the...the boy was proposing they _share_ the bed! No one had ever said that to him, well, it sounded like something Lavi might have said, but there would always be an obvious joking tone in it. Allen said it so casually, as if it wasn't that big of a deal. Something in Kanda naturally wanted to start a fight, but his body didn't feel up to it. So he simply repeated, "This is my bed."

"You're a possessive guy, are you not?" Allen muttered. He looked back up at the older boy, "It's not the end of the world if someone sleeps in your bed, it's not like I'm in your room back at the Tower; and like I said, there's Lavi's bed." Noah's New Child laughed at Kanda's expression, he pushed himself to Kanda's side and rested his head on the Japanese Exorcists' shoulder. Kanda tried to glare again, but Allen already had his eyes closed, it was a lost cause.

The snow haired boy was enjoying this, Kanda could tell. Lavi really must have influenced him, and for some reason Kanda found himself becoming bitter at that thought. He snatched Allen's chin and pulled his head up, this time Kanda caught a flicker of fear in the boy's light blue eyes.

"Ti," the name slipped out of Allen's lips easily, almost as if calling for the man, as if it would protect him. Kanda froze, his murderous urges disappearing. Catching himself, Allen pulled back and slipped off the bed. "I apologize, Kanda, I'll see you in the morning." The boy left, disappearing behind the door. Kanda heard footsteps heading towards that ragtag group's room.

Kanda scowled and flopped back onto the bed. It was warm, as if Allen was still there. Scowling even further, Kanda stood up and headed for the washroom. He took his time, returning only when he was sure the warmth would at least partially disappear. He slept deeply, and the next morning he woke early, trained outside and listened to the locals' reactions to the poster, and then returned to the inn for the latest news. The Exorcists were all present, they were listening to the radio.

"_Regarding accusations that our hospital is conducting illegal and inhuman experiments, I feel the need to inform you all that this is a lie. Our investigation done on this matter indicates that the cat has had contact with biohazard waste and…_"

"I don't believe this woman," Linali said as they listened to Dr. Sirenna's voice, "She's lying straight at our face!"

"Why would so many people help her cover this up?" Allen asked, simply nodding at Kanda politely as he sat down. "Does she have that much influence around here?"

"Even if she does," Lavi added, "that isn't enough to cover everything she's done, she needs another source."

"Aside from money, nothing else can have so much influence," Kanda guessed.

"Then that could mean aside from the cat, there must be more things they're trying to hide from us," Bookman noted. "Private hospitals tend to be better supplied then public hospitals. Hospitals are one of the places with the highest technology, and assuming that they can already make animals produce human parts, they might be already dabbing in the cloning of human limbs. For example, healing the heavily ill patients, they might have already used this type of cloning technology."

"Wow, will technology take us that far?" Linali whispered in awe. Bookman answered her;

"Nowadays, if people can clone a sheep **(1)**, it probably won't take that long to clone parts of a human…"

"Or even a whole human! Dirk Ivad Rov **(2)**!" Lavi exclaimed. "I don't believe this, Kanda, you were right **(3)**!"

"If cloning technology does advance to that level," Allen wondered out loud "We'll be cloning presidents and prime ministers and all the country leaders in no time."

"And the political world will fall apart, and with it, nations and laws." Bookman pointed out, "Which is another reason for the people who oppose the advancement of cloning technology."

**Hospital **

After his successful Heart Transplant, millionaire Mr. Hans was more then confident in the abilities of Dr. Kelly Sirenna. After making a generous donation to the hospital, Mr. Hans referred another rich friend to her. Kelly knew that after the transplant, Mr. Hans was going to treat her like some sort of god, able to heal almost any health problem. Judging by the way his friend was talking to her, she was correct.

"…so in that situation, Dr. Sirenna, what's your opinion, can you save my daughter?"

Kelly smiled as the two of them walked down the corridors of the hospital, "Ask someone else, they might say no, but don't worry, I can do it."

"Really? Thank you! But people keep telling me, problems with the brain are close to impossible in being fixed!"

"Believe in me, let me show you something, sir," Judging by the man's eagerness and background, Dr. Sirenna knew she could trust him not to go around telling people everything. She still was not going to tell the man everything, but she could rely on the Placebo effect **(4)** a bit and reassure the man. So she led him to a deep underground chamber, entered a code and swiped a card. The man's eyes widened when the doors opened, revealing a vast array of complicated machines, but little to no people.

"This is our secret underground research lab," Kelly explained to the awestruck man. "Here, we have discovered techniques that enable us to use a healthy animal's DNA and manipulate them to a human's. After all, a large percentage of living organisms' DNA are identical, only a small percentage separates the species. We have been able to change the DNA of an animal to a human's to produce a needed body part, and have also successfully transported the organ into humans. Your daughter wouldn't be the first to experience this type of surgery, and once it's over I can guarantee you that not only will she recover, she will be smarter as well."

The man nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes, she doesn't need to be smarter; the most important thing is that you can heal my daughter! Money is no object!"

"Then rest assured, I will return your child to you." Dr. Sirenna smiled; behind her, Riff looked up from the body at the table, almost sadly.

Later, the doctors escorted the happy man out of the hospital. Once he was gone, Kelly turned to Riff, "Help me organize a free checkup for all the kids under the age of eighteen. For those who seem unnaturally well, do an IQ test on them."

"Dr. Sirenna, are you planning to...?"

"Since when do you ask so many questions?"

"Sorry, Doctor…"

Kelly sighed, and looked at him again. For a split second, Riff swore he saw the old Kelly Sirenna, the one who smiled at him, but then the moment passed and her eyes became cold again.

"Just think of it as me doing a favor for society." She walked away, leaving him alone to reflect on the past, and of What ifs and If onlys.

**Street**

Booths and stands were set up on every school campus there was. The staff told the civilians that in light of the cat's mutation, free checkups were being done to see whether anyone else was affected by the biohazard wastes. Their excuse was that children were the ones most likely affected, hence why they were only focusing on those categories. Most of the civilians took the explanation at face value, and parents rushed their kids forward, desperate to learn whether their children would be ruined.

The Exorcists were not so willing. They were still suspicious, though Linali went through the 'check up' to see what the hospital was up to. Appearance-wise the examinations themselves did not seem suspicious, the only thing off were the IQ tests, but the Exorcists were still wary, and the manner they used to observe the private hospital showed it.

"To finance this huge project…that doctor's background must be pretty big stuff," Lavi muttered as he watched the people working at the booths. "There's definitely a lot of cash involved here, but so far all they've really done is take blood samples. What do they need so many samples for? Is it just for show?"

"I doubt it," Linali answered, checking the cotton pad covering the skin where the doctors put a syringe through. "Brother once told me that blood contains enough information on its own, blood type, DNA; if a few drops alone can allow crime scene investigators to find their culprit, it won't take long for cloning technology at its finest to use that DNA for its own purposes. That might be what they're aiming for; to them the death of their cat specimen might have just given them an excuse to take massive samples."

"You think it's possible to just use a sample of DNA to make a whole human?" Allen asked.

"In theory you could, but in practice it's another matter completely," Linali answered.

"So, are we going to just let the Doctor continue playing Frankenstein?" Lavi asked. "Clearly now, we can see she's probably the source of all strange events happening around here. There's no Innocence or Akuma, it's just her and attempts of playing god."

"How can we even expose her for what she's doing?" Allen continued, "We can't exactly go back to the Order saying there's no Innocence because the strange events were actually her specimens or clones. They'll want more proof first of all, and while we can just send them the photo of the cat there's still the issue of Dirk, the Order would make us stay until we figure out the Dirk mystery."

"What's there to figure out?" Linali asked, "I bet you anything Dirk and the cat are related! If they were both really the result of cloning experiments, then they have one common connection: Dr. Kelly Sirenna!"

"No, it's probably the whole hospital itself; one person can't hide all that information," Kanda countered. "That woman's background would most likely have many people involved, it's unlikely that she's conducting the research all by herself. Best explanation is that she's the leading Doctor, maybe even the Founder of the research."

"If she's the Founder, it gives us two clues to draw Sirenna's character. One, she wants to bring someone back to life; or Two, she wants to do it for the sake of science and fame. If it's the first option, I wonder why the Earl didn't contact her in the first place."

Allen shrugged, "People die everyday, I guess there's only so many the Earl can turn. Or she might be one of the few to refuse."

"Another thing," Linali added, "She might have started out with other intentions. There are some scientists out there who only want to clone human cells for basic medical research or to study genetic processes; they don't want to actually create a human. Look at Mr. Hans, heart transplants – actually, any organ being placed in the body – usually can trigger some sort of immune response. It can be a huge problem without immunosuppressive drugs, but if the doctors can 'clone' his heart and just replace it, _theoretically_ the body won't reject it and a person can continue living. Therapeutic cloning, producing cells that would produce specific body parts, is considered one of the strongest points on the scientists' side. Organs aside, it's believed that cloning technology can also help with reconstructive and cosmetic surgeries."

"I think I heard some scientists of the Black Order mention that once," Allen mulled, "but they were talking about burn treatments as well."

"I'm surprised; most religious people simply oppose cloning of all levels. They think it's another of humanity's taboos, that we shouldn't try playing god in creating life in such an 'unnatural' form. It's considered meddling in the natural process of life and death."

"Ethicists, religious leaders, and scientists have often argued about whether cloning is viable or ethical. You can guess the classical approach from religion, where life begins on conception. Ethicists believed that once cloned, the clone is human as well, and we have no right to use them to save the life of the original person. Even psychologists are interested in cloning, because they're curious to see how closely a clone will be to the actual person. Plus, it raises the fundamental question of what it means to be a human being, meaning even philosophers can be involved."

Further debate on the merits and flaws of cloning was interrupted when the sound of a siren was suddenly heard. Startled, the Exorcists watched as an ambulance returned to the hospital. The hospital staff quickly attended, opening the doors and pulling a stretcher out. Several more cars entered the scene, and many people rushed forward to the hospital, only to be stopped by hospital security. The shouting and talking from the crowd of people proved the matter to be pretty serious, and as the Exorcists watched several doctors, including Dr. Sirenna, came onto the scene.

Dr. Sirenna took one look at the man and addressed the nurses, "Take him inside and do a full analysis of his body." The nurses obeyed, rushing inside quickly. A well built man then went up to her.

"Dr. Sirenna, you must save him, he's my protégé and I've invested too much into him."

"Don't worry," Kelly smiled, "I can save him, but before that, do you remember what I told you?"

"Never tell anyone the condition of his injuries," The man answered.

"Good," The doctor went inside and disappeared quickly. The Exorcists watched with interest, and Allen took the opportunity to approach one of the members of the crowd.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?"

"You mean the man's condition?"

"Yea, who was he? Why are there so many people here?"

"You're young, so I suppose you can be excused from not knowing. That man who was rushed inside is the jockey Johnny, just a few minutes ago he was participating in a horse race, but midway through he fell off!"

Allen's eyes widened, "And…they chose to send him to this hospital?"

"Why not? It's one of the best." In response, Allen could say nothing. If the people will send Johnny in here so easily, they either believed the hospital's lies about the cat being a product of unintended mutation, or they truly did not know. Either way, Allen knew some experimentation would be done in the midst of saving Johnny's life.

He was correct, for in the operation room, Kelly put on a mask and looked at Riff, "Prepare to extort some DNA"

"Of course"

Later, Kelly exited the room to see Johnny's family there, the only people allowed in since the fans would have disturbed the other hospital patients. They rushed forward towards her, throwing questions a mile per hour, and she smiled soothingly at them.

"None of you need to worry, I can save him."

**Fast Food Stand **

Really, Tiki didn't mean to cause unnecessary trouble. He was here in his White form as Ti, an orphan from a ragtag group who travelled everywhere to find work. Unlike his Noah form, he did not plan to leave Lavi clues for the boy to work out. Tiki as Ti meant that he was a regular human, not a Noah, and most definitely unrelated to the missions the Black Order gave his redhead interest.

He had been acting out his human role, split up from the others, asking and applying for jobs. After a while, he took a break, and because he did so he overheard two men talking.

"…searched everywhere and still can't find that guy, really, I swear he's getting help from someone. By himself he wouldn't have been able to hide so well."

"The doctors are putting more pressure on us; they really want to find their specimen fast. Can't blame them, the cat's already causing enough trouble for them, least they managed to cover everything up."

"Well, that's the wonderful influence of money, who's sponsoring her again?"

"That's something we don't need to know, as long as we can get a pay cheque, who cares where the money comes from?"

"Agreed," the two man laughed. "Well anyways, we follow this last lead, and we should be able to retire for the night. Hopefully the clone will still be there, we're told to bring him back alive, but if he resists too much we're allowed to kill him and bring the body back." The two men stood up and left, Tiki stared after them and with his curiosity piqued, followed.

The men arrived to a run-down and most likely abandoned house. As it turned out, it wasn't abandoned. Tiki watched as the two men drew out butcher knives before kicking the door down. The men went inside, and suddenly, there were crashes and yelled insults. A fight seemed to have broken out inside the building, and Tiki cautiously walked forward and peered through the dusty and cracked window.

The lack of light kept the men in shadow, but Tiki could make out the shapes of the two men he had been following fighting against a third. The third man wore a sweater with a hood. He moved quickly, dodging blows and throwing punches and kicks forward with an expert's skill. The two men were no match, and eventually their target grabbed one of them and threw him against the other. While the two attackers were stunned, the hooded man rushed out of the house, nearly running into Tiki.

For one moment, Tiki saw the birthmark on the man's arm. Then the man was running away, disappearing into the forest.

His pursuers burst out of the house and made to run after him, knocking into Tiki along the way. The three of them fell to the ground, and the men yelled something explicitly rude to Tiki before running after the figure.

Tiki's eyes narrowed, a feeling of great annoyance rising inside of him. Even though he did not speak, the Akuma in the town understood the summon – though only one of them approached the Noah.

"Do you want us to deal with them, Sir Tiki Mick?"

"Kill one, let the other off after some beating **(5)**," the cold voice the untidy man spoke with had Noah dripping all over it. The Akuma bowed before disappearing into the night. Tiki then turned and returned back to the inn.

There, he met up with the Exorcists again. Lavi gave him a warning glare, and Tiki gave him his best wounded look, which ensured Allen's pity for him as the white-haired boy patted his head before climbing on his lap. While the Exorcists were startled at the behaviour, Frank and Momo only smiled; apparently the sight wasn't one they haven't seen before. Once Allen was comfortably seated in Tiki's lap, the man turned his attention to the others with them.

"I think I just ran into Dirk," he stated, and quickly the whole table turned to him. The man described what had happened earlier; once he was done the Exorcists each shared a look, but said nothing until dinner was done and over with. Once Tiki and his group left the Exorcists alone, Lavi turned to Allen.

"Have you told them anything about our mission?"

"Give me some credit," Allen pouted, "As much as I want to, I know that without further proof we can't tell them anything. Plus, the Black Order always forbade us from talking about our missions to any outsider."

"That aside, if what Tiki heard is true, then that 'clone' is too much evidence against the hospital." Linali thought out loud, "If they're trying to kill him as well, whatever he says must be pretty damning."

"Then we can see now that Sirenna probably isn't just experimenting on animals anymore, they've probably done it on humans too," Bookman concluded. The Exorcists fell into silence, lost in their own thoughts and the memory of what had happened to the cat they had discovered, until the radio nearby caught their attention: Apparently the Jockey Johnny was well on his way to recovering; Dr. Sirenna had announced that to the media.

"They say he can be out again so soon?" Lavi asked in disbelief. "I find that very hard to believe!"

"Are you saying that the Johnny who's going to come out…isn't going to be Johnny?" Allen guessed. Bookman looked thoughtful, before speaking.

"Well, we can see tomorrow; until then, all of you go to bed and get some rest."

**The Next Day **

From the begining, the Exorcists realized just how much staff the hospital had on security. Deciding to go about this in the classical approach, Allen and Lavi made a distraction at the front doors of the hospital, drawing in interested civilians that soon formed a crowd. As security tried to get them under control, Kanda and Linali quickly sneaked into the hospital.

It didn't take long for them to find some doctors' coats and put them on. Despite their obvious young age, the hospital staff they passed by didn't attempt to stop them. Their simple disguise appeared to be all that was needed to move about in the hospital. Linali and Kanda schooled their facial expressions into cool, apathetic looks, topping off their fake right of being in the building. They then walked calmly down the hospital corridors and looked up the record for Johnny's room. Locating it, they opened the door and found the room empty.

Linali and Kanda glanced at each other before they began looking around the place. Despite this, they could not find any traces. The room didn't even looked lived in, and a lack of freshness in the bed sheets indicated that the room had not 'just been cleaned up'. Linali frowned; the jockey was never here in the first place.

The two Exorcists sneaked out of the building and regrouped with the others outside. Allen and Lavi looked at them, "Well?"

"We checked the area several times, Johnny's not in the hospital"

"But he hasn't switched any hospitals at all! Just a few minutes ago Dr. Sirenna was even talking about how he was resting here!"

"We looked around the _area_, not just his supposed room, there was nothing. We couldn't ask the staff for reasons, it would gather suspicion."

"You did a good job in not taking that risk," Bookman complimented. "If he's really not there, then where is he? Hospitals are where the ill and sick live, only one type of people wouldn't be living here."

"The dead…or the hospital staff themselves!"

"Not bad, Allen," Bookman smiled. His smiled dropped when the group suddenly heard a loud voice shout:

"Dr. Siu, how dare you!" The Exorcists turned to see a middle-aged man yelling at a rather calm female doctor. "You're very cold blooded, you…murderer!"

"Don't scream and draw unneeded attention," The woman calmly answered. "Your wife will be placed in our special care section free of charge."

"Ha!" The man sneered, "If you weren't hiding something, would you have given her the treatment free? I'm going to sue!"

"Go ahead," The doctor laughed "But let me remind you, before the operation you signed a document waiving your right to sue should the operation fail. I don't think the courts will accept your case, mister."

"Before doing the operation you told me to sign that document, telling me it was standard procedure!" The man shouted angrily, "You planned this whole thing! You, Dr. Sirenna and all those other doctors planned this!" The woman ignored him as she calmly looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have other duties to attend to, goodbye."

"You…!" the female doctor walked off, and the man cursed. At the same time, his eyes were filled with pain and grief. Linali quickly moved forward.

"Excuse me sir, do you want to reveal the truth of the hospital to the world?" Linali asked as the man looked at her, "Do you want to let your wife's story be known? If so, I can help you."

"Who are you?"

"A reporter," Linali answered, smiling soothingly at the man. "Just tell us your story, tell us what Dr. Sirenna's hospital did wrong, and we can help you get some justice." The other Exorcists glanced at each other and cautiously followed as Linali and the man went inside a coffee shop. She ordered two cups of coffee and handed one of them to the man, who thanked her. The Exorcists knew that the man probably didn't really believe Linali's weak lie about being a reporter, for one thing she looked too young. However, Linali's friendly and kind demeanor would always make people want to talk, and this was no different.

"Two weeks ago my wife needed surgery," the man began. "It should have been a simple, rather common one, the danger was actually pretty low, but just before the operation Dr. Siu – that female doctor I was just talking to – told me to sign a document. They said without it, they couldn't do the surgery."

"What was the document?"

"I can't recall it all completely, I didn't put much thought into it and it had plenty of fine print. Basically it said that under normal circumstances no matter what result of the operation, I waive my right to sue the doctors."

"Define normal circumstances, are you saying if they put too much sedatives and your wife never wakes, you can't sue them for malpractice? Why did you sign?"

"I didn't think it'll end like this!" The man cried, "The hospital is one of the most technologically advanced, and the surgery my wife needed was a common one, how was I to know she'll end up in a coma?" The man's grief was evident in his voice, and Linali couldn't help feeling sorry for him. As if to make things worst, the man glanced at the clock and sighed.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I have to go pick up my children now. In the midst of confronting the doctor and getting worked up emotionally, I almost forgot." Linali nodded, the man excused himself and left. Once he was out of sight, the rest of the Exorcists stood up and moved to her table.

"If you ask me, he doesn't seem capable of suing in the first place; his clothes indicate he's of a lower class." Allen observed.

"To some degree he's lucky it was this hospital, they're like some church or something, very often in situations like this they give free treatment for the comatose patient." Lavi frowned, "Which brings up another question: If they could do this so easily, how rich is the hospital? More importantly, where did all that financing come from?"

"There's just more and more mystery surrounding that place isn't there?" Allen groaned.

"Which means more work," Bookman didn't appear to be fazed. "Allen, Kanda, I want the two of you to go look for more information and come back in an hour."

"With him?!" Both boys yelled.

"Bookman's right, you two will be good," Lavi grinned. "One will make people melt with their cuteness while the other makes people shake in fear, having you two obtain information will be quite easy!"

"Like hell I'm working with Bean Sprout," Kanda snapped, "I'll look for information without him." With that parting, he turned and left. Allen shrugged, not offended, as he could guess the extra rudeness was due to the little misadventure at the hotel. Bidding the other Exorcists a 'see you later', Allen left the group, taking the opposite direction. The rest of the Exorcists sighed.

Allen began to walk aimlessly, simply intent on getting away from the Exorcists' sight. As he did so, he mentally contacted his Akuma and questioned each one of them about what they knew. They told him everything he needed to know. By the time he returned to the Exorcists, he had physically walked for an hour without talking, but mentally he already did and had plenty of information. Kanda joined the group a few seconds after him, and Linali brought the question up.

"So what have you got?" She asked.

"Just in this past month…" Allen and Kanda began at the same time, only to stop when they realized this. Lavi grinned at them.

"Wow, you two are really in sync," He got a pair of glares in return, and the redhead hastily got back to business "Allen, you start first."

Allen nodded, "Just in this past month eight people who entered the hospital for simple surgeries ended up comatose. All eight families signed the same document about waiving their right to sue. Their surgeries should be simple, under – and I quote this – _normal circumstances_ they should not fail so seriously that the patients end up comatose."

Bookman nodded, and then turned to Kanda, who spoke without prompting.

"I checked the background of the victims, all rather poor. I suspect the hospital chose the poorer class so that they can't sue, and used the people to their own advantage. Also of interest is the fact that the hospital really has been hiring a lot of security guards lately, getting inside the hospital or even getting hired is getting more and more difficult."

"So now they're treating the place like some state secret?" Linali asked, "They're definitely hiding something, or why all the security?"

"That's okay, we can all dress up as the staff and sneak in," Lavi grinned.

"I wouldn't count on that," Kanda answered. "Sure we've gotten away with it once, but in the end we're too young to be in the hospital, they could get suspicious of us quickly."

"Then we'll…" Kanda and Allen began again, only to stop and glare at each other. Lavi grinned again.

"Linali, don't you think they're really in sync?"

"Shut up," Kanda snapped.

**Pub & Grill**

Linali knew it was her turn to do something soon. The others had all been working hard gathering information, so this time; she knew it was her turn to take up the task. The problem was how she could do it discreetly.

Luckily, Rhode had her back.

The Noah invited the Exorcist to the pub where Allen had dealt with the money lenders, and Linali reluctantly accepted, unsure of Rhode's motives. Though Rhode was obviously a child, the waiter allowed her in. Linali noted the maid outfit, which did not seem to fit the rest of the staff, but the others seem to defer to her so she let it pass. Rhode was more then glad about it; the last thing she wanted was Linali to learn that Mimi was an Akuma and start a fight.

The two of them settled down and ordered drinks. Once they arrived and the two customers were comfortable, Rhode nodded to her side.

"Linali, see the two men and women there?"

Linali took a brief glance before nodding. Though the men looked respectable enough, they were literally leering at the two women, who were no doubt enjoying the attention. Rhode smiled, "Those men work in Dr. Sirenna's hospital."

Linali turned back with interest, watching the women talk to the men. "You're male nurses; I bet in uniform you're very cool!"

"Of course," one of the men smirked, "For that compliment, let's have a drink"

"I've always thought those in the hospital are boring stiffs," one of the women smiled coyly, "I think you've proven otherwise."

"Let's play a questioning game, whoever wins, get to kiss Sunny!" the other woman exclaimed. For one moment, Linali considered dropping her attention from the group, as she could guess what could happen. The women's next words ensured her interest, "For the sake of fairness, let's ask questions related to the hospital. Who's the main doctor in your hospital?"

"Dr. Kelly Sirenna!" One of the men shot up from his chair to get a kiss, but 'Sunny' stopped him.

"Ah wait! We still have a long night to go, let's save it all up for later okay? If you can answer my question right, you get to kiss Kitty here!" The other woman smiled as Sunny asked the next question, "Where is the Jockey Johnny?"

"Don't know," the men answered.

"You don't know?" The women asked in disbelief, "Normal room, special unit, Dr. Sirenna' home or his own home?"

"Really don't know"

"How can you _not_ know?"

"_You_ know?"

"Just asking," Kitty pouted. "Fine, next question, who is doctor responsible for Johnny?"

"I know, Dr. Pils!"

"So you do know! To be responsible for Johnny, he must be a good doctor," Sunny smiled. "I ought to get him to be my doctor."

"You won't be able to see him," one of the men answered.

"Why not?" Sunny blinked.

"He's on an extended and undefined vacation"

"Speaking of that," the other man said thoughtfully, "The nurse that attended to the jockey resigned as well didn't she?"

"Yea, what a coincidence, anyways, do I get a kiss now?" The man leaned forward, and then suddenly collapsed, his partner following him after. The women smiled before looking straight up at Rhode, who smiled at them.

"Good job"

"No problem, Mistress Kamelot," Linali's eyes widened, for one moment she felt she should stand up and fight, but Rhode shot her a look and for some reason, she stayed still. The two female Akuma inclined their heads respectfully to Rhode, before paying their bill and leaving the pub. Rhode turned back to Linali and smiled.

"Was that some information for you?"

**Park**

The sky was several shades of blue by the time the Exorcists found the man. It was getting late, but the four Exorcists were concerned that if they didn't find the man soon, he would leave Scotland **(6)**. So they had asked around and searched for hours before their work finally paid off, and they approached the man seated on the bench.

"Dr. Pils, how are you?" Lavi smiled.

The man didn't move his body, but his eyes looked up and examined the four Exorcists. His eyes lingered on Lavi's eye patch and the scar running down Allen's face, a true doctor at work. Then the man looked the silver crosses adorning their Exorcist coats, and sighed before speaking in a soft voice.

"I only know how to heal people, you all look relatively healthy, so I guess you're not here because of my occupation. I know nothing else, please leave."

The man was good; he could tell they were here for information. Since there was no need for subtlety, Linali took charge.

"To be working in a hospital for twenty years and suddenly leave, I bet it must have taken a lot for you to make the decision."

"You've looked up my information as well? Who are you and why do you know so much about me?" The man asked, but without anger or feeling.

"You're aware of Kelly Sirenna's project, are you not?" Kanda asked.

"Dr. Sirenna? Not familiar with her, don't know of her projects or research, just leave me alone."

"You've both been working in the same hospital for years; you claim you don't know her? I find that hard to believe." Allen countered. At that, the man fell silent. Allen attempted another push, "Did you leave because you no longer support her project?"

The man remained silent; he wasn't even looking at them anymore. Realizing this, Linali decided to give the man some more time.

"We are of the Black Order, and my name is Linali. If you ever decide you want to talk to us, just call an operator and they can put you through." The man remained silent, not answering. Linali glanced at the others, gesturing for them to leave, and they obeyed. As the four Exorcists walked away, the former doctor turned to look at them. Making his decision, he stood up.

"Wait."

The Exorcists turned around, hopeful and expecting.

Somewhere, a gun fired.

There was a splatter of blood.

The Exorcists' eyes widened in horror as Dr. Pils fell, only a grunt escaping his lips. They rush forward towards him, knowing a life and their first solid lead was being snatched away right in front of their eyes.

"Doctor!"

"Hang in there! Doctor!"

But the shot had hit a vital point, and the doctor did not respond. The Exorcists looked around widely in the park, but there was no one. No sign of the killer, they were the only ones in the park: four kids and a corpse.

**(1) Dolly the Sheep, I'm aware ****that she was born in late 1990s, but DGM has always been a fictional universe  
(2) ****I forgot to explain in the last chapter, this is an anagram of the name David Rorvik, possibly the first man to publish a book claiming knowledge ****regarding the creation of human clones  
(3) ****In Chapter 19 **_**The Next Act**_**, when questioned about the body buried in America Kanda speculated a twin or clone. Technically since twins are nature's clones, he was right  
(4) ****A tactic where a doctor gives a patient some sort of assurance (fake medicine/injections) so that the patient will heal themselves because they 'believe' they will recover with the 'medicine'  
(5) ****Notice that while Allen would let people off with a warning, Tiki's much more willing to kill  
(6) ****Scotland, the place where Dolly the Sheep was born****/created – hence why it's the setting here. **

**In the risk of sounding cliché, the mystery deepens! Any guesses on what happens next? Did I still sound biased on the cloning debate? ****Did I left out any unanswered questions? Tell me in your reviews! **


	22. The Backstories

**I was requested for more Lulubell appearance, originally she wasn't supposed to appear here so her appearances are a bit of a detour from the main plotline **

**Hospital, England**

If the death of one Dr. Pils was thought to be bad, the near-death experience of one General Kevin Yeegar was causing hysteria in the Order.

"Hurry, we have to get him in quickly!"

"He's bleeding excessively! Someone get more bandages!"

"General, can you hear me?"

The hospital was crowded, doctors were shouting orders and nurses were shouting out the stats of the patient. Hospital security kept the Finders and other Black Order staff members at bay, telling them to let the doctors do their work and could they _please_ not disturb the other patients?

"What happened to him?!"

"We got a call once saying he met up with the Noah, but we couldn't find his body then!"

"Our oldest general has been defeated by a Noah?!"

It was closest to a nightmare come true, a General had been beaten. His Innocence, as well as the ones he had been carrying, had been destroyed. It was a devastating blow to their morale, and it was a reminder of their enemy after the joy of Sol's and Tina's wedding.

The Earl. The Noah. The dawning of a new era where the earth will be cleansed of humanity so that it could be reborn once more.

Komui was terrified, but he was also furious. Maybe he wouldn't, had he not known any Noah, but his contact with Alfredo could now allow him to put a face on his enemy, and he hated the man. His temper snapped when the Noah had the nerve to phone him shortly after he returned from the hospital, asking how the Order was. Komui was glad he was in his near sound-proof Private Labs, for he had another shouting match on the phone.

Then Alfredo offered the Supervisor a chance for information, and Komui fell back into the pattern, agreeing to meet his former mentor. He knew what Alfredo said could be lies; he knew that this could very well be a trap, but he went. The two of them had dinner in another private setting, before Alfredo told Komui that while he had been involved, he wasn't mainly responsible for what had happened to the General – the Noah who the Bookman Apprentice had been sleeping with was.

"Though I admit that the insanity part was due to the First Child of the Noah family, I won't mention any names. I can promise you on my Noah memory that I had nothing to do with the General until the end. I used his body for further experimentation on the properties of white and black matter, nothing more. That's something the Order itself has been testing, is it not?"

It was, but Komui didn't continue with it. Alfredo let Komui hear a tape he had used to record the Yeegar's last moments. Komui's heart ached when he heard the General's valiant fight, only for it to end in vain. He shuddered when he heard the Earl's voice, it was the first time he had ever heard it. He didn't understand how the Exorcists could endure hearing it so frequently. Alfredo made sure Komui heard the whole exchange, all the way till the Innocence was all destroyed, before stopping the tape.

What could Komui say? Komui didn't ask for anything more, and after the dinner he hurried back to the hospital.

The doctors told him that Yeegar was alive, for now, but the injuries and his mental state would sooner or later bring him to ruin and death. Right now, they were simply stalling the inevitable. It was a depressing thought.

Komui returned to the Tower, wondering how his sister and his friends were doing. He hoped they were well, because when they returned he was going to have to tell them the news. That night as he tried to sleep he felt his stomach curl uncomfortably, and when it failed to cease he began to wonder whether Alfredo was losing patience in dealing with him.

**Hospital, Scotland **

"Dr. Pils is a man driven by his passion," Dr. Siu said at the doctors-only meeting. At the table head, Dr. Sirenna sat coolly, regarding her fellow doctors and researchers. All dressed in white, matching the cold white walls and their cold white table with neatly organized white papers. The group was dominated by males, Sirenna and Siu being the only two females, but they held more influence then their male coworkers. After all, Sirenna was the head doctor, and Siu one of the best. When they spoke, people listened. "He knows too much, he's a danger to the rest of us."

"Just because he knows, doesn't mean he can tell," Dr. Sirenna reassured, and at that moment her phone rang. "Hello?" She listened for a few seconds, and a cold smile crossed her face, "Good," the head doctor hung up and turned to Dr. Siu. "The problem you were worrying about has been...dealt with."

Dr. Siu rested her chin over her crossed fingers, and a smile also crossed over her face. "Very well, onto the next topic at hand, what of the victims' families?"

"All of them have signed the document, even if they sue, the courts would dismiss it," another doctor answered. "Not to mention a majority of them are poor, and can only be grateful we keep their comatose family members here for free."

"What of the specimens?" A younger doctor asked.

"Very well, our experiments are already progressing to things mankind can only dream of. Soon, we'll be able to heal even all those comatose patients. We just need more specimens."

"How many lab rats do we have left?" Dr. Sirenna asked.

"Ten."

"If they run out, use some other rodents."

"Yes ma'am."

The doctors exchanged smug looks, but one of them didn't. "Technology, science, we use them to save lives, but are we not doing the opposite?" Riff asked. "Our specimens themselves are lives, are we not ruining them instead?" Riff turned to Kelly, "Dr. Sirenna, why don't we stop this? It's already getting out of hand."

"Do you know what you're saying, Dr. Riff Yonell **(1)**? We're close to success already, and now you're telling me to give it up? Do you want me to give up on you as well?" Riff's eyes widened at her cold gaze. "Listen, continue with the next few experiments, and I will recommend you to the National Board of Doctors. Until then, don't start rethinking our goal." With that said, Kelly turned back to the others, "Now what of Number Twenty Three?"

"We nearly caught him one night, but suddenly this man came out and interfered. Then afterwards, two of our men were attacked by a group of unknown attackers **(2)**, one of our men was chased and – according to his partner – forced off a cliff. I've raised the rewards up; as hiring anymore men then we already have would be a risk to our secrecy."

Kelly nodded, "Good choice; Dead or alive, I want the specimen back here. What of the news about two people trespassing to the hospital?"

"Probably just reporters wanting to know of Johnny's condition, no worries, they didn't find anything." A doctor assured, but Kelly didn't dismiss the subject so easily.

"Someone might be noticing us already," Kelly concluded. "Very well then, pay good attention to outsiders, especially with reporters."

"I know what to do."

The phone rang again; Kelly picked it up and paused, then gave the others a very pointed look. Understanding, the rest of the doctors left the room. She didn't speak until the door closed and she heard their footsteps vanish into the distance, "Hello?"

"_Dr. Sirenna, I want to know the process of the Experiment._"

"Some minor inconveniences, but other then that, fine."

"_If it is you, I can rest assured_."

"Of course, what you wanted, I will send to you."

"_Good, the money you need, I will transfer to your account_."

"Thank you."

Outside in the hospital corridors, Riff watched as a young girl was rolled into the operation room, a child. The parents held his arm and begged him to bring their daughter back. Riff could only nod before going inside the operation room. He strapped on the mask and pushed his hair under the cap mechanically. Once he was finished, he approached the operation table. A fellow doctor took out a syringe, and Riff caught his arm.

"Wait!"

"What are you doing?"

"We can't do this anymore!"

"Get out," Another voice, Kelly. She was gathering her long hair into a cap as she stared at him coldly. "Get out, I will do this operation myself." Riff stared at her cold and authoritive eyes, before he bowed his head and obeyed. Kelly moved forward and put on her own mask.

Later afterwards, she exited the operation room and shook her head. The parents burst into tears and clung to each other, Kelly moved away calmly as the remaining staff told the parents that they were going to put their daughter in special care free of charge. The parents nodded gratefully.

Meanwhile, Riff was summoned to Kelly's room "I want a proper explanation," the head doctor snapped from her desk. "Do you know how important our research is to humanity itself? Why are you hesitating now?"

"Dr. Sirenna," Riff addressed, "I know you want to save many lives, I know you want to keep people alive as long as possible, and I do too."

"Then why?"

"We started this research with the hope of benefiting society, but now, this research is nothing more then business to you. For money, you sacrificed countless lives, animals and humans alike."

"You think I did it for money? If so, why did you think I so carefully looked for potential among my staff? If so, then why did I invest so much money and time for your education, even though at that time all you had was a passion to save lives? Without me, would you be where you are today?" She stood up, her eyes glittering dangerously, and Riff was almost glad for the desk that lay between them. "I gave you your career and reputation, and now you're going to preach to me?"

"It's because I respect you, care for you, and remembered that you helped me, that I now talk to you like this." Riff answered, his hesitation evaporating right on the spot, but not his hopes. "Kelly, stop this, please."

"Every new medicine went though countless experiments and deaths, it's only natural that our experiment will cause those numbers!" His plea obviously fell on deaf ears; Kelly's sharp eyes had not changed. "Yes, perhaps now you are upset with the sacrifices made, but once the experiment succeeds, the lives it will save will far suppress the lives it took. We can change history, you know that. We'll delay, and maybe even stop, death itself!"

Riff bowed his head, he couldn't help the action, it pained him to see reality, to see how Kelly would never listen to him. Much to his surprise, Kelly walked around the desk and approached him, gently resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Go back home, and rest. Tomorrow you need to do a very important operation, don't disappoint me."

The soft and gentle tone was one he hadn't heard for years, and he looked at her again. Her eyes had soften, and he felt hope again, only to feel it crushed when his mind registered her words.

_Tomorrow you need to do a very important operation…_

Riff closed his eyes and turned away, heading back home as Kelly suggested. At the rate he was going, he would never have peace. Kelly tells him to rest, but how can he, when she is the source of his mental agony?

**Hotel**

"_The General Yeegar has been defeated, Lord Walker…_"

"Already moving so soon?" Allen turned from the Akuma to look at the man sitting to his left, "Was it you?"

"I'm wounded! I was with you the whole time!"

"I don't know, what were you doing before you joined us?"

"…"

"There we go."

"Hey, I'm not the one who drove him insane or used his broken body for research."

"Let me guess," Allen turned to his other side, where a girl sat, "You and Alfredo?"

"Tiki stopped me shortly!" Rhode protested, "And yes, after the Innocence were all destroyed, Alfredo asked for the General to be subjected to his insane experiments. The Earl agreed to it, I guess only now did Alfredo tire of his uses."

"I wonder what research Alfredo came up with," Allen murmured thoughtfully as he leaned back against the sofa the three of them were sitting on; a far cry from the benches he had been subjected to since getting into the Black Order. He turned to the Akuma who had reported to them, "You are dismissed." The creature bowed and disappeared from sight. Allen rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily, Rhode studied him.

"Allen, you've been like this since leaving the police station, how stressed have you been?"

"Despite help from the Akuma, this mission hasn't exactly been easy," Allen answered. He stood up and stretched his arms, "I should go back in case the Exorcists suspect anything."

"Back to being treated like an inferior and a tool?" Tiki asked, "How do you put up with it, knowing how princely you'll be treated if you returned?"

"That's like asking how you can handle your own White Side's lifestyle," Allen smiled at him over his shoulder. "We should get going too, before the others wonder where you went. Plus, I know that you've been going after Lavi again in a much less…sensual way."

"I thought you didn't mind earlier, getting jealous?"

"Am not!"

"Really, I know for a while you were looking up to me, especially in the beginning."

"Tiki!" The Exorcist yelped as the larger Noah pulled him back down onto the sofa. A hand roamed casually over his body before the fingers began to work, and Allen laughed. "Stop it, that tickles!"

"Hey, it's been a while since I last saw you like this."

"Mercy!" The boy tried squirming out of his grasp, but he was laughing too hysterically. Rhode pounced at him, joining Tiki's ministrations and giggling, but it abruptly stopped when the door was slammed open; revealing Lulubell and Mimi at her side. Sensing the murderous aura around the female Noah, the three of them stopped their antics. They sat back up and straightened themselves, "Lulubell? Weren't you out at one of your business meetings?"

"I was, only now do I realize what a rotten actor Mr. Ross was!" Lulubell hissed. "I can't believe how long it took for me to realize it!" Allen, Tiki and Rhode blinked, not understanding, and Mimi explained.

"A millionaire Lulubell has been working with, Mr. Hans, was a rather old man who was expected to die soon after his heart problems. As a result he signed off a large amount of his shares, but before he could select someone to take them he had another heart attack. It was expected that he would die, but Dr. Sirenna healed him and he's made a good recovery. Rather then take back his shares; he's still planning to sell them away. Lulubell was at a meeting with the other potential buyers, and those men were all talking about how Mr. Hans said in the hospital that Mr. Ross would have the shares."

"In reality, all of those humans had been waiting for Mr. Hans' death so that they could get their hands on his property," Lulubell snarled. "Those men are hypocrites! When they claimed that Mr. Hans said Mr. Ross could succeed him, I wanted so badly to tell them that the ICU wouldn't allow so many visitors."

Rhode blinked, but she was a quick learner and picked up the meaning, "So you're saying they never visited him in the hospital at all," She concluded, but Tiki was frowning thoughtfully

"Lulubell, as you know my White form goes everywhere seeking jobs and occasionally I hear plenty of useful things. If I recall correctly I once heard a rumour that Mr. Ross stole some of that bald businessman Mr. Fan's…illegal goods to keep him supportive."

"Some colleagues they are!" Lulubell's sarcasm was not missed. "So now another one of them are dealing in illegal activities? They soil their company's name!" Allen waved the attention back to him.

"Lulubell, if you find their stuff, then they'll have to cut their show."

Lulubell looked at him and smirked, "Exactly."

The tone of her voice told them everything, and Allen grinned, "Our Akuma will serve effectively as backup."

"Are you sure about that?" Tiki asked, "I have the usual secret part-time job to use as an excuse for my friends, but your Exorcists…"

"Don't worry," Rhode was the one to wave it off. "The Exorcists are still reeling in shock after Dr. Pils' death, when you add all the fruitless work they've done trying to look for leads, the trauma of intense police questioning, and factor in the fact that they've constantly have to split up to cover more ground, Allen has more then enough time to deal with other activities. Even as we speak, right now those Exorcists are split up questioning the locals and looking hard for more information. Meaning Allen's able to go help out a friend in need."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Tiki smirked, "Let's move it."

Lulubell smiled as the three stood up, prepared to help her for her job. Due to her position in the company she was prevented from participating in the first confrontation. The other three Noahs, however, were more flexible.

The trio of Noahs left the hotel, and as they were leaving the Akuma of the town who bore fitting human forms were summoned and assigned to either the female or two males. By the time they reached the hotel doors, there were enough men assembled outside waiting for them. They were split up accordingly, before the Noahs headed off; Tiki and Allen in one direction, Rhode in another. The girl walked with a bounce in her steps, even though her words were serious.

"...Lulubell says that Mr. Ross used to work in a warehouse, which will probably be where he will hide his goods. The goods are illegal, but are important to her, nothing, and I say again _nothing_, must go wrong."

"Fear not, Mistress Kamelot!" One of the Akuma, a young man with a scar down his face, grinned. "We'll do a good job!"

At another street, Allen and Tiki, followed by their Akuma group, walked down the street. Allen's Exorcist coat billowed out behind him, and for a split second he wondered whether he should have removed it. After weighing that option, he decided not to. Should the other Exorcists see him, they would only chase after him and ask him why. As for civilians, he'll like to see them try to challenge the Black Order.

Once that conclusion was reached though, Allen felt the presence behind him. Without turning around or opening his mouth, he mentally contacted his Akuma and fellow Noah: _Don't react, but there's someone following us_.

The Akuma tensed, and there was a brief pause, but then one of his Akuma answered him: _Lord Walker, it is the Japanese Exorcist_.

Allen prevented himself from scowling, every time there was trouble, Kanda seemed to be involved. He couldn't afford to let Kanda interfere with his 'indiscretions', but he couldn't just get rid of him either. It also would be a bad idea to just tell Akuma to attack Kanda, knowing the older boy's paranoia he might find it too convenient. Without warning, Allen's feet turned sharply and went down another direction. Tiki and their Akuma quickly followed, and so did Kanda.

They made a few more turns, twisting between alleys and crossing streets, until finally Kanda turned down a path and found himself in the red light district. Almost quickly, he was practically pounced upon by several street women.

From behind a corner, Allen smirked, before continuing his way.

At another hotel, several Akuma in their human forms watched as a group of men in business coats got out of the building. One of them, apparently the main guy, was talking to a intimdating bodyguard, "I've wanted to get rid of it, the sooner the better. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good," the man, Mr. Ross, headed for the gates. The spying Akuma pulled back and gave the signal.

Right at that moment, several men came into the hotel's grounds, blocking Mr. Ross' exit. They squared their shoulders and set their legs, a posture to show they were standing firm. A select few of the faster ones quickly launched onto Mr. Ross's men, gripping them tightly and keeping them in their positions. A young boy with white hair and black coat then came forward. By his side was a tall man with curly dark hair; he was wearing a casual suit and rather reflective sunglasses.

One of the Akuma speculators whistled, "This almost looks like a showdown, even though I know that is not their intention."

The snow haired boy came forward and stopped in front of Mr. Ross, "Pardon us Mr. Ross, but Lulubell says you are not to leave this place yet."

"What do you mean?" the man snarled, "Who the hell are you?"

"Allen, this is my friend Tiki here, we are one of Lulubell's closest friends," the boy smirked. As he spoke the tall curly haired man beside him lifted his hand and reached for something under the lapels of his coat, Mr. Ross reasonably panicked.

"What do you want to do?! Don't be rash!" The man yelled as he backed away. Tiki continued smirking as he moved forward in response, and he withdrew his hand to produce…a new cigar. He smoothly took it out of the package and handed the cigar forward casually, "Mr. Ross, this cigar is good, do try it." Mr. Ross unintentionally released a relived breath, earning a chuckle from the two Noahs.

Back at Rhode's side, she led her Akuma to the outskirts of town where the warehouse was. Rhode counted six guards, four outside, two inside. The men bore guns, but while those weapons would have been effective against other humans, they did no damage to the Akuma. The ambush was quick and successful, and inside the warehouse Rhode found what she was looking for. Noah's First Child relaxed on the sofa as one of the Akuma took photos of the evidence and the beaten guards – Ross' men – accordingly, just as Lulubell planned.

"Good work, Akuma."

A chorus of "Thank you, Mistress Kamelot!" was the answer.

Later that day, Lulubell was again gathered with the rest of the businessmen. Mr. Hans had told them all to come here to further discuss the future of his shares. The tension was visible; all the men now had thugs and lackeys at their side. If they were really proper legal citizens, they would have hired bodyguards. To Lulubell, this act only reminded her again that these businessmen did not have clean backgrounds. It was showing too, by the tense way the men were eating. Mr. Hans had phoned and told them to eat first, since he was going to be late.

Really, with how stiff the men were, Lulubell must be the only one relaxed. Her and Mimi, since even the thugs behind the businessmen were tense. The silence must be deafening to them, Lulubell might as well take some pity on these pathetic humans.

"I am considered a very rounded individual, as I've travelled countries and have had my experience in international business," Lulubell smiled after setting down her drink. "As a result, both domestic and international issues are not that overwhelming in my book. I have, however, learned that leaders are needed to show where people have to go, and only the good ones will keep people from rebelling. Indeed, Mr. Hans relinquished his shares in the YKG, and now they need a new leader."

"Yes," one of the men quickly spoke up, as if relieved that the silence had been broken. "Let's decide a leader now, don't you agree, Mr. Ross?"

"Before that, something shocking happened," Lulubell continued, more then aware of how the men seemed to focus on Mr. Ross and ignore her. "Someone made trouble in our turf." The eyes flew back to her, and Mr. Ross tensed as Lulubell pulled out several photos. "These photos, my friends, will tell you better then my words." The men glanced at her suspiciously before leaning forward too. The first few photos were of what seemed to be a gang fight, but the latter photos were of a bag of white substance – cocaine.

"What the hell?" One of the men shouted, "Why the hell are there drugs on our company's property?!" He looked up at Lulubell, "You wretch! You've been using our company as a way to launder drugs?"

"I helped find these drugs, and have dealt with the problem accordingly to keep your company name from being soiled," Lulubell answered calmly. "Do you take a friend for a foe? It was a street gang under your rival company's pay stirring up trouble, how can I stand by idly?" She smiled almost charmingly at the men, "Unity is strength, my friends. If we plot against each other, what can we achieve?"

The men were silent, some reflective of their past, some shamed. The man who had first accused Lulubell looked at her apologetically, "I apologize for falsely accusing you."

"Now that the matter has been cleared, we shall discuss who should succeed Mr. Hans' property," Lulubell turned to Mr. Ross. "And as you have the most influence here, what do you think should happen?"

The two stared at each other, and the man began to shift, recognizing the warning in the woman's eyes "I…"

"Ah, hello my friends!" Mr. Hans had finally arrived, he sat down by their table and quickly ordered coffee. The others greeted him, warmly, but there was a notable strain in the air. Mr. Hans either did not notice or did not care, as he was in a cheerful mood. The fact that his heart surgery had been successful must be still fresh in his mind. It took several more minutes and some more food before he grew serious again.

"My friends, I'm aware you are all skilled in your business areas. I know, that even despite the successful surgery I will not live forever. It's time for an old man like me to retire and leave the business world. The shares I have signed off will be sold to one of you, and you all know that. Now tell me, which one of you do you think I should sell these stocks to?"

"Well Mr. Hans," one of the men began, "We think that Mr. Ross…"

"I would like to suggest the young lady here," Mr. Ross announced, startling the other men. "She's shown herself capable of dealing with this type of business, and as she mentioned earlier she's had more then enough experience travelling aboard. I'll be more then glad to let her take over."

The men looked at him in shock and disbelief, and Mr. Hans nodded thoughtfully, "True, Lulubell, you have proven yourself on more then one occasion. It will only be fair that your efforts be rewarded, I will sell those shares to you."

Lulubell smiled, her eyes gleamed like a cat's, "Thank you for your confidence, kind sirs."

**Hotel**

"Those chauvinist pigs must be smarting badly, to be defeated by you!" Allen laughed. He held up his glass, containing juice instead of alcohol. "Lulubell, a toast to your success!"

"Here, here!" Tiki, Rhode and Lulubell clinked their glasses as well before sipping them. Lulubell was laughing lightly, "Mr. Ross was greedy, eyeing Mr. Hans' shares and then dealing with drugs, too bad I used one to get rid of the other! A pity you two were not there, I was calling the shots and they were stomped!"

"Of course," Tiki smirked, "Ross will only be afraid that you will expose his activities. You only let him go to salvage the situation."

"If I started a fight, chances are he'll deal with more illegal activities and try to kill me, exposing me for the supposed 'monster' those humans will believe in." Lulubell smirked as she examined her glass of milk, "After all, those inferior humans won't be able to kill a Noah so easily. In the past, violence was an answer, a popular way to solve problems." She tipped the glass to the side, and her tongue darted out, cat-like, to absorb the drink. "Now, to keep up with the times, we should use our brains. I like how you've both resisted the urge to kill, you all avoided bloodshed effectively."

"The Lust of Noah compliments us!" Rhode laughed as she held up her sundae, "Cheers for that!"

The glasses clinked again, and the four Noahs smiled at each other. They celebrated Lulubell's victory happily, ignorant of the time passing by. After some more drinks, Tiki – the only one consuming alcohol – slumped back onto the sofa and let out a drunken snore.

"Opps, guess we gave him too much," Lulubell laughed. She poked him tentatively, Tiki didn't respond, "He's probably going to be out for a few hours."

"I guess I should probably head back too, when he wakes up tell him I've head back to the inn." Allen set his glass down, looking at Tiki almost fondly. Lulubell watched him.

"Allen, I thought that you've…"

"Never, I never love, _loved_ him," Allen answered. "He just…holds all my worship and adoration. Can I help it? He gave me a better life, he took me away from a miserable existence, and being the child I was could it be helped?" Lulubell didn't look convinced, Allen sighed. "Don't worry, this…_affection_ or whatever it is will not grow into something more, I know my limits, I know what he wants isn't what I offer."

"It will do you good to remember that too, Allen, for your own good," Rhode reminded, voice unnaturally serious. Allen nodded, but continued staring at Tiki's form. The candles Lulubell had lit up earlier caused a flickering light on Tiki's sharp features, and small shadows danced over the skin. Allen watched them, as if hypnotized, his thoughts drawn away.

_**Flashback **_

"Mister, come to our new shop," a younger Allen smiled, "with this card you'll get a 20 percent discount."

"Twenty percent, not bad," the man whistled and leered at the younger boy suggestively. "Tell me, instead of discounts can I get more goods instead?" His hand reached for the boy, who quickly backed away.

"Hey…no need for that sir…"

"Say yes, sweetie…" before the white haired boy knew it, a large arm was snaking around his waist, pulling him close. The man leaned down and Allen reasonably began to panic.

"What are you doing? Stop it, let me go!"

From across the street, a bespectacled curly haired man turned around at the shouts, seeing Allen escape the man's grasp. The lecherous man looked at the stranger, then back at Allen, "There are plenty of whores out there, why would I take you?" The man turned and left, Allen watching him go apprehensively. Then he knelt down and began picking up the cards, to his surprise, a man knelt down and helped him. It was the curly haired stranger.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to call the police?"

"No need."

The man finished picking the cards up and handed them over to the white haired boy. He observed the clothing the boy was wearing, noting how one of his pale shoulders was bared to see. "You kids shouldn't wear clothes that look so inviting, it just triggers crime."

"Mister, I'm wearing these clothes because I have no choice, it's the uniform. I didn't mean to invite lechers!"

"I just hope you'll minimize risks."

"Hey, blame it on the lust of men! Do you mean I'm inviting robbers if I'm decked in jewellery?"

"Fair enough," The stranger answered as they stood up. Allen straightened his clothes, tugging to cover more of his skin. It took a few seconds before the words the boy told the stranger registered in his mind, "You said these clothes are your uniform? How old are you?"

"Does it matter?" Allen asked. "I won't sell myself for it, but I will go anywhere to earn money and pay off debts. Thanks for your help, sir, would you like a card?"

"Sure," the man took the card, and Allen gave him a brief nod before heading away.

_**Flash**_

"I'm not here for your pleasure, that's not my job!"

"You owe us money, kid, if Cross won't pay then you will!"

"I told you already all the money I've made will be sent to you; I don't have any on me right now!"

"You don't have any?! Then we'll use your body as payment!"

"No! Let me go!"

"Enough!" A voice suddenly shouted, and Allen turned around to see a familiar stranger approaching. He was dressed in an expensive suit and had a top hat. Despite his harsh shout, his manners were every inch a noblemen or at the very least a member of the higher class. Behind him was a large man who seemed to be his bodyguard. Perhaps because of this backup, the stranger appeared to be confident as he spoke to the thugs. "This one is mine, leave him alone."

"Who are you?" One of the men snapped, hold on Allen's wrist still evident.

"My name is Tiki and I'm the boy's customer meaning he is my server, therefore he can't be your server and I can't be your customer but my friend here could," the stranger answered in one breath as the large man behind him cracked his knuckles. Tiki then pulled Allen to his side, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Sorry I'm late."

"Ah…where were you?" Allen smiled coyly, but his eyes were lingering on the larger man behind the familiar stranger.

"Why, miss me?" The stranger 'Tiki' smirked. He glanced at the large man by his side, "give the men here something to keep them away, shall we? Let them know that I do not like other people touching what belongs to me."

The man reached inside his pocket and pulled out a thick wad of cash, smacking it disrespectfully on the thugs' faces. They caught it, glared at Allen warningly, and grudgingly left. Once they were gone, Allen looked at Tiki, who pulled away and held his hands up in the air. Allen's opinion of him, for that moment, switched to high positive, and he smiled shyly at the man.

"Tiki, was it, thank you for saving me."

"I just don't like to see kids your age picked on," Tiki smiled. "Now, you know my name is Tiki, and you are…?"

"Allen, Allen Walker."

_**Flash**_

Allen landed on his feet, barely out of breath, as behind him the large man that he had once seen with Tiki dissolved into nothingness. Allen had known from the very first time he laid eyes on the man that he was an Akuma; his cursed eye was helpful when it came to this. He briefly wondered how Tiki would react when he learned that his bodyguard 'disappeared' suddenly.

"Well this certainly is a surprise," a familiar voice suddenly spoke. "Allen Walker, you are an Exorcist."

Before Allen could react, he found himself slammed front first against a wall. His arms were twisted uncomfortably behind him, and he felt someone pressed against his back. Allen gritted his teeth in pain as cold laughter escaped his captor's lips. "Here I thought I might just have to deal with Cross, I've heard rumours he's taken a student but I've never thought it would be you."

Though the voice was now cold and arrogant, Allen recognized it quickly, "Tiki…?!"

"Correct."

_**Flash **_

"Come on, Allen," Tiki smiled kindly at him. "We're leaving this place."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where Cross won't find you, though I doubt he would bother looking, judging from what you've told me of him." Tiki held out his hand, "Let us go, and let your life change. We're going to meet some of my human friends, before I pass you along to be properly trained by a more then qualified trainer, not like your Master's sorry attempts."

"I…"

"You will be trained, and you will meet the rest of the Noahs. Some would treat you like family; others will shun you for your Innocence. They will be silenced if you excel in your powers, so make sure to do your best. I've given you a chance to have a new life; don't waste it, Noah's New Child."

"Thank you, Tiki."

_**End flashback**__**s**_

"Where have you been, Bean Sprout?"

Allen looked at the Exorcist that stood in front of him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed suspiciously; Looks as if the distraction back there wasn't good enough. Allen answered calmly, "Looking for more information, Kanda."

"And how were you accomplishing that?"

"I met up with some old friends," Allen answered as he walked past the other Exorcist and headed for his room. "In exchange for certain favours I was given more information. Regrettably the information was not useful to our cause. How are the others?"

"Since being taken in for police questioning due to that doctor's untimely death, you know as well as I do that we're not doing so well. They can't seem to find any more information; the hospital is being treated more and more like a state secret. We couldn't ask for information from outside sources."

"At this rate, the mission will take too long to finish," Allen sighed. "I'm going to bed, we'll have to consider new strategies tomorrow to get some real leads."

Kanda made no acknowledgement as Allen left for his room, closing the door behind him. A few seconds later, Lavi popped in, and Kanda spoke, "He's answering me vaguely."

"You might be just paranoid, you know, just because Allen was seen with a bunch of guys behind him doesn't make him the heir to some mafia throne or whatnot."

"Then why wouldn't he answer?"

"Don't think of questioning him Kanda, please. The Order has treated him badly enough when they thought he was responsible for the money Sol took, if we continue questioning him sooner or later he'll snap and try to leave. If that happens, the Black Order will try to physically restrain him, and we will get something similar to Linali's past."

Kanda said nothing, but Lavi knew he took the words to heart. The Japanese Exorcist soon left to retire for the night, while Lavi headed down to the inn cafeteria. Though it was closed, the plastic cups, hot water, and several instant coffee/tea packages were still available. Lavi looked over the packages but couldn't find one he liked. Then a voice spoke up:

"Here is some hot coffee," Tiki offered, causing Lavi to jump. The redhead glared at the man.

"No thanks," Lavi snapped.

"I made it especially for you; it's really nice and thick."

"I don't want it."

"Less milk, more sugar, just the way you like it."

Lavi growled, "Don't think I won't kick you out of this room just because you're Allen's friend."

"Must you be so nasty? We have an affinity with each other."

"You must be ill to think that, I can recommend a good doctor for you"

"There's no need, are we not both on the same side since we want Allen to be happy?"

"Don't try using Allen to get me to soften, one of these days I'll hit you."

"Well then, rest assured that when the time comes, I won't resist."

"Ti, do you know what I have on me?" Lavi warned, and his hand went to the Innocence hanging from his side. Tiki looked at the Hammer, and smiled innocently, though it became more like a mockery of it.

"Oh, yea, may I touch that little toy?"

Lavi's eye twitched. He turned and decided to go back to his room.

It didn't help. Later, Tiki went to find Lavi again, no longer with a cup but a bowl, and upon finding the redhead he moved forward "Hello Lavi…"

"Don't come any nearer!" Lavi snapped, body tensing, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just thought that since you've been up all night working on your mission you'll like some plain porridge, it cools the body."

"_Stay_ where you are. Do not come within two metres of me. Oh, and one more thing, I'm not your kind."

"My kind?"

"Two metres please, basically you're not my cup of tea and I'm not your bowl of porridge. So let's just stay out of each other's way, you got that?" _What a lie…but then again, I was never THAT willing with the Noah of Pleasure…_

"Must you be so cold?"

"You and I can never be friends, family, lovers, or whatnot – not now, nor ever!"

"But don't you think we should be…"

"Get –"

"...Together?"

" – Out"

Tiki raised his hands in mock surrender before moving out.

**Garden of the Yonell House **

Despite the cold night air, Riff sat on the rocking chair he had outside his home. His garden was nothing to brag about, being a doctor meant he had no time for gardening. However, being situated on higher ground, it offered a lovely view of the other houses and their beautiful gardens. It was night now, so there wasn't much to see, but he wasn't looking at the gardens anyways.

He rarely was, usually he was only here to think, or reflect. Most of the time, it was about Kelly Sirenna.

He had met Kelly years ago when they were still in school. She was the top student, he was mediocre, but both of them had great dreams about becoming doctors and saving lives. Seeing his passion, she helped tutor him for a rather low price, as she came from a background with tight budgets. Her younger siblings included her blood brother, a delinquent, and her foster sister Melody, who was physically fragile and always sick. The three of them lived in a foster home and while the parents were kind, they were too often busy and not there when needed. Jay, being the delinquent he was, had always been a concern for Kelly, at least when she had been younger and more susceptible to emotion.

To some degree, when Riff first heard Jay was killed in a gang fight, he almost felt relieved. Kelly at least no longer had someone dragging her down. He remembered too well the troubles Jay caused them; one in particular was seared forever in his mind:

_The men were punching and kicking __the teenager, raining down blows that would leave bruises and drew blood. Other men stood around the room, keeping guard and acting as fodder for their young employer, who was seated by the table. The employer, along with Jay, was the only teenager in the room. He was dressed in a white lab coat, calmly drinking tea even as the beaten young man screamed in pain and agony. Once finished, the boy set his cup down and without looking up, ordered "Bring him here." _

_The men ceased their beating, only to yank Jay up harshly by the hair and bring him to their employer. The boy was enjoying hot pot, and the steam ghosted over Jay's face and his fresh wounds. Jay let out a groan of pain, and the other boy laughed lightly before finally turning to look at him. "You must be tired of living, to even dare try stealing MY car? Not only that, but a car that ALFREDO ARKS, my mentor, gave me?" _

"_I'm sorry Komui, I wouldn't dare if I had known, it won't happen again!"_

"_Oh really? You're a cool guy, a punk, a jock, knowing your type you need a permanent reminder to not take what's not yours. Wouldn't you agree, hum?" Komui flicked out a knife and moved it dangerously close to Jay's face. Jay tried to lean back, but he was kept in place by the men holding him. _

"_No, Komui! Please, don't stab me!" _

_Outside the restaurant corridors, Kelly and Riff arrived. They had heard from one of Jay's friends that Jay had stolen some rich boy's car, and was now being dealt with in the hot pot restaurant. The two university students had rushed to the place, and were quickly drawn by Jay's voice, finally approaching a closed room with a man guarding the door. Riff frowned, "Hey, I recognize that man. He's usually the chauffeur for one of our classmates, Komui Lee!" _

"_Are you serious?" Kelly cried. Right at that moment, they heard Jay's scream. _

"_Brother!" Before the guard knew it, the two medical students rushed forward, knocking him over and throwing the doors open. What they saw made them stop in horror. _

_Komui was still seated calmly on his chair, but several men had grabbed Jay and forced his arms out against the hot pot. The water was sizzling and there was a burning smell in the air, along with Jay's screams. Komui was pouring another cup of tea in one hand, but with the other he made a flick, and the men let Jay go. The boy pulled back, staring at the angry burn marks in horror. _

"_Brother!" Kelly made to move forward, but two men quickly moved forward, preventing them from getting closer. Riff held out his hands. _

"_It's okay, we're Komui Lee's classmates!" _

_Finally, Komui looked up to regard the newcomers, upon seeing them he rolled his eyes and waved one of his hands again. The men who had been holding Jay earlier kicked him viciously to the side, and he fell onto the floor. Kelly quickly rushed to his side and pulled him back to his feet. Riff meanwhile quickly drew attention to him, "Hey Komui, what's all the fuss about today?" _

"_Riff Yonell and Kelly Sirenna," Komui addressed "Two of my top classmates, what brings you here?"_

"_Sister, help me…" Jay groaned, Kelly pulled him closer to her and turned back to her fellow classmate. _

"_Komui, were you trying to kill my brother?!" _

"_Your brother? Oh this is rich, the delinquent is your brother?" _

"_Komui," Riff tried, "We're really sorry. Jay had no idea it was your car, he's sorry for what he did. I'm here to tell him off." He lightly smacked Jay on the head, "You're such an idiot! Were you trying to get yourself killed?" Jay flinched in pain, and Riff turned back to Komui, giving Alfredo's protégé a short bow, "Sorry, Komui." _

"_I'm sorry, Komui," Jay whimpered in pain. "I'll serve you tea and apologize." _

"_Hold it," Komui spat. "Alfredo wanted me to find the car thief and hack off his arm! You think this can be settled merely with a cup of tea? To leave this room, Jay, you must first leave your arm here!" _

"_What are you saying, Komui Lee?" Kelly shouted. "He stole your car, why don't you just call the police? Why are you insisting on taking his arm?"_

_Komui turned back to her, "You're right, on any other normal circumstances I would have simply let the police deal with it. However, it's not often one gets a car, especially when the car was given to me by my mentor Alfredo Arks. It is Alfredo Arks who insist on taking an arm; I'm only following his wishes." _

"_Komui, please," Riff tried. "This isn't like you at all, you've never been a strong advocate for violence, and you simply following orders must be damaging to your pride…" Komui whirled around and pointed a finger at him. _

"_Riff Yonell! Don't push it just because you're now one of the top students!" _

"_What's going on here? So many people and so much noise, are you having a party?" __The door opened, it was Alfredo Arks, the middle son of probably the richest family in the country. Riff quickly went forward. _

"_Mr. Arks, I'm glad you've came, this chap here took Komui's car out for a spin, he didn't damage it though! It's safe, so please let him go." _

"_You want to take him and go after a mere apology?" Komui asked in disbelief, "No way! Alfredo, this is the man who you told me to take the arm of!"_

"_Please, Mr. Arks," Riff continued. "He's Kelly Sirenna's brother, and Kelly at least have people's respect in being top of her class. Please, if word gets out people will be making snide remarks."_

"_You speak correctly," Alfredo agreed as he walked around Riff to Komui's side at the table "I've heard of Miss Sirenna's talents. It won't be pleasant for the class or for her future career if word of her delinquent brother gets out. Komui, even you know it's bad to waste a person of talents because of something they can't control." Komui stared at him, eventually nodding reluctantly, and Riff let out a relieved breath._

"_Thank you got understanding, Mr. Arks." _

"_The thing is," Alfredo continued, "Jay is at fault too. We have to be fair to Komui, for having his car stolen. I don't really have time here, Riff, do you want to help Jay?" _

"_Yes sir." _

"_Very well, I'll give you a chance," The tone of his voice was the only warning. Alfredo picked up a plate of raw meat and dumped them into the hot pot. The water sizzled angrily, and Alfredo explained, "Eat all this up within five minutes and you may all leave unscratched." _

"_Five minutes?" Kelly yelled, "Eat all that in five minutes?! You want him to eat the food raw?!" _

"_You know," Alfredo growled, "I hate it when people complain." He picked up another plate and slammed it upside down against the hot pot, dumping more raw food in. Then he turned and looked at Komui's classmates expectantly. Kelly swallowed and turned to Riff. _

"_I'll help you." _

"_No!" Riff objected, at her startled look he quickly added, "I don't need your help, I love hot pot!" He nudged her aside and turned back to Alfredo. The Arks son smirked at him before pulling Komui to his side. The other men in the room gazed at Riff either coolly or with smirks on their faces. Slowly, Riff sat down on one of the chairs and removed the plate from the hotpot, revealing raw red meat. He tasted the soup base, hot and spicy. It burned his tongue and throat, but he didn't let it show. _

"_Thank you, Mr. Arks, Komui." _

_Riff slowly began to eat the food. Spicy, still raw in some places; terrible. He didn't let it show, and forced himself to eat. A meatball, a slice of pork, a slice of beef, another slice…his throat burned, his eyes watered, and his cheeks became inflamed. He knew that Alfredo's men were laughing now, but he reminded himself that Kelly and Jay were here, and he had to finish. _

_Alfredo was chuckling now, he leaned down and placed a hand on Riff's shoulder. "Word of advice, don't ever disrespect your superiors, understand?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Good," the man straightened and turned to Komui. "I have to go now, make sure he finishes every morsel; that is my wish." Komui bowed his head in submission, and Alfredo smirked before leaving the room. Once he was gone, Komui raised his head and looked at Riff again, who was still forcing himself to eat. _

"_This is really nice and spicy," he repeated, as if trying to assure Kelly. _

Perhaps Kelly had faced too many similar situations with her brother, or maybe she was sick of being picked on because of the tight budgets she had to live on. In the face of those financially powerful, people like the Arks, was that where she learned to look at money so importantly? Seeing Jay and eventually Melody die, did the pain of seeing the fragility of life harden her to never care anymore?

_Is it better to have loved and lost, or to have never loved?_

The younger Kelly cared deeply for others, and would show emotion. Riff remembered how after that incident, Kelly had brewed him herbal tea and treated him. Then, Jay died, Melody died, and Kelly changed. Her ambition was still great, but she pursued it with more questionable means. When she was given large amounts of money for her education and research, Kelly used it to help Riff, and he thought at that time she was being kind. As it turned out, it was only because she saw his potential and wanted him among her staff.

This cloning research went from helping people to being more like a business then anything, and Riff wondered whether her sweet words about helping people live longer were valid anymore.

**Sirenna's house **

After her day at the hospital was finished, Kelly returned home, passing the sobbing parents of the daughter earlier. Their grief was evident; they were still by their daughter's side. Kelly didn't greet them; she continued staring straight ahead as she walked out of the hospital and returned home. There, she sat down and had a quiet meal by herself.

Riff's words repeated themselves in her mind, and she didn't know whether to be angry or sad. Angry, because of Riff's false accusations and weak hesitation; sad, because it meant Riff no longer trusted her. The man who used to be her closest companion and who supported her, stood up for her, took pains in her place, no longer trusted or understood her.

It hurt.

She wasn't as heartless as he claimed she was! Once the research succeeds, she'll be able to help all their patients recover, they would be able to reunite with their families, and everyone would be happy! Everyone! She stood up suddenly, and rushed upstairs to her secret safe. There was a photo over it: A smiling young girl with an armful of flowers, Melody. Dear, sweet, dead Melody.

"_Doctor, you said someone was going to donate the heart, and that it fitted her perfectly!" _

"_Yes, but the Head Doctor here said that the heart is to be given to one of the Arks' adopted daughters _**(3)**_"_

"_We've waited two years, and now a rich man comes along and just takes it? Is that fair?" _

"_I wish that Melody will recover, everyone does, but you know the contributions the Arks family has made to this hospital, especially their middle son. Alfredo Arks has given us enough money for this hospital to become one of the best equipped, now it is time to return the favor. We hope the very best for your sister." _

"_I'm studying to become a doctor as well! I know how rare it could be to find a heart that the body will accept! And my sister doesn't have much time left, I know it!" _

_A few days later, the girl died. It wasn't even because of her heart problem either, it was because of the Arks family. Kelly knew it was Alfredo, she saw his face as they buried the girl. At least she could take pleasure at the fact that he lost his protégé at the very same time. _

Kelly opened the safe and took out a sealed test tube. It contained a yellow solution and several strands of long dark hair.

"Don't worry, sister," Kelly whispered. "Soon, very soon, we will be reunited. Then I can tell the world, and God himself, that humanity's life is no longer in his say or power!!"

**(1) Yonell is an anagram of Lonely  
(2) ****Tiki ordered one man to be killed, so the Akuma of the town obeyed the order in their human forms  
****(3) Considering what we know of the Arks, those daughters either fled or were disowned**

**Yeegar is in trouble, Lulubell is using her brains, White Tiki is still failing in getting Lavi's favour, Riff is moping about Kelly, who's harbouring a god complex and once had an unpleasant encounter with Komui! Of note, Komui left the Arks about the time Melody died, but we know Komui was with Alfredo in the beginning of the family assets legal battle, meaning Kelly's flashback is midway through **

**Up Next: Kelly crosses the line, Riff snaps, Linali almost pays the price and the Exorcists finally find their strongest lead! **


	23. The Doctors and Number 23

**Black Order Tower**

"Supervisor?"

The voice came on along with the regular lights of the room. The Black Order did have basic medical rooms meant to treat Exorcists for minor wounds, only the more serious conditions were sent directly to the hospital. This room was also meant for parasitic Innocence users, and as a result was quite plentiful in its equipment. Not exactly comfortable though, as Komui learned when he opened his eyes from on top of the old stretcher. He remained lying there even as he heard Reever approach his side.

"Well?"

"Your visuals and everything else indicates that you are fine," Reever confirmed as he looked over the papers in his hand. "However, as you requested I did some x-rays and ultrasounds to get a visual of what's in your body and…well…you might want to see for yourself."

Komui sat up and took the papers his subordinate handed him. He stared at the photos and his face paled. "This…this is…"

"Supervisor," Reever's face was unnaturally serious, but it was as pale as Komui's own. "You might want to let me know…why is that _thing_ inside your body?"

"He really is losing his patience," Komui whispered in horror.

"Who?"

"Alfredo," Komui replied, "He's really losing patience now. I think he's getting tired of dealing with my rants and my shouting."

"You've been dealing with Alfredo? As in Alfredo Arks, Alfredo Roswell, Alfredo the _Noah_?" Reever praised himself for not yelling those words out. He couldn't believe this, his Supervisor, the man who was quite high up in the Black Order, was fraternizing with the enemy. Well, he was reaping his reward now; Alfredo had really done it this time. "Supervisor, what were you _thinking_?"

"I wasn't, that's the problem!" Komui snapped "I didn't think." _Alfredo is not Tiki! I do not have the luxury that Lavi has, with the Noah being patient enough to lure me willingly to his side! _"I know it is my own fault, that I was asking for it, but I got used to him being a trump card of sorts for me…"

"Got used to it? How long have you been…" Reever's angry words died in his throat when a hand covered his mouth. It was light, unlike the Supervisor's usual tight headlocks, and Reever could have easily continued his tirade. Yet seeing Komui's bowed head and tired expression stopped him more effectively then a headlock. Komui's hair formed a curtain over his face, and light reflected off his glasses, hiding his eyes easily.

"I know I shouldn't have, and I…I know you won't understand. I won't bother with trying to explain to you why I did what I've done, but I can tell you this Reever: I might have forgotten he was Noah and our enemy, but I haven't forgotten he nearly killed you. That alone prevented me from getting too close to him. I don't know how this…thing got into my body, but I can guess he sneaked it in during one of the dinners I've had with him. In other words, in the end, he doesn't trust me; he'll try to forcibly change me…unlike you, who've tried to tolerate me for who I am."

Komui withdrew his hand from Reever's mouth and smiled gently up at the man. "So because of that trait, I asked you to do this test for me. You wouldn't go around announcing to people what happened here, will you?"

"…No," Reever answered, "but Supervisor, we have to tell someone. I don't know how to get that thing out of you, we need to have a professional surgeon and…"

"We don't," Komui interrupted. "Didn't you hear me? Alfredo is losing patience and trying to forcibly change me, but that doesn't mean that he will kill me. I'm his precious protégé, he wants me back as the cruel individual well versed in power struggles, and he wants me at his side. I'll give him points for not tearing me right out of the Order or framing me to get me excommunicated, but I think he probably knows I will be…sooner or later."

Reever drew in a sharp breath, willing himself not to read too much in those statements. He took the sheets from Komui's hands and stared at the pictures on them instead.

A black and bloated, twisted rubber-like doll. A faceless head with only a red slit for a mouth, where fangs protruded **(1)**. This creature was inside Komui's body, it was the most effective poison Alfredo had ever administered against them.

With his life on the line, Komui would be forced to show some respect now. Maybe even more, if Alfredo demands it.

_Because unlike Lavi__'s situation_, Komui thought, _Alfredo is not patient, and he is certainly not Tiki._

**Inn**

There were days when Lavi felt like smashing his head against the wall.

Or, he could always use someone else's.

Allen's good friend Ti was a good example.

"It was affinity that brought us here together, we should help each other out and treat each other with sincerity," Tiki was reciting calmly despite Lavi's twitching fingers, as if just _longing_ to place them around the older man's throat. "It takes ten years to bring friends together, a hundred for a couple…"

"I don't want us to be friends, nor do I want us to be a couple," Lavi snarled. "I warn you, if you harass me further you'll be _really_ sorry. Therefore, please get out."

"Lavi…"

"Move one step closer and you'll be _dead_."

Tiki opened his mouth, probably to say something teasing, but a loud smashing sound stopped him. Then there was a cry, and the two of them recognized the voice immediately.

"Allen!"

Grudge forgotten, Lavi ran to the source of the noise, Tiki at his heels. They arrived to the doors of the inn and saw a few men there, throwing glass bottles at the two Exorcists outside. Allen's cry had been more of surprise then pain when a bottle narrowly missed his head and smashed against the wall instead. Linali dodged another bottle, only to come face to face with one of the men, who happened to be holding another bottle.

"Linali!"

The bottle struck down and there was something that sounded terribly like a crack which _wasn't_ glass. The sight of Linali falling to her side sparked something vicious in Allen, it resembled too much the night when Alfredo's Innocence-wielding Akuma knocked Lavi off a cliff, and with an enraged hiss the white haired boy lunged forward. Even without his Innocence, Allen packed quite a punch.

The man was sent spiralling back and smashed against a wall. He was obviously a street thug of sorts though, because he quickly got back up. Allen flew forward in blind rage, aiming a good kick against the man's neck. The man was thrown back again, and Allen jumped forward, digging his boots into the man's chest. Movement came from behind and the boy turned just in time to see another man bring another bottle down at him. Before Allen could react, there was a flash of metal, and the man pulled back, clutching a bleeding hand. Kanda stood between the attacker and Allen, sword drawn and lightly speckled in blood.

"What is the meaning of this attack?" Kanda snarled, eyes glowing with a deadly fire.

"Kanda!" A surge of irritation went through Allen again, "I don't need your help!"

"Shut up, Bean Sprout" Kanda snarled. "This attack doesn't look like a random act of violence; these men here came under orders! We need them alive to question them!"

The man whom Kanda had lightly slashed at let out a sneer, and then: "Let's go, men!"

Allen and Kanda's eyes widened as the attacking men suddenly turned and fled. Even the one under Allen's feet scrambled out and ran. Lavi shouted "They're trying to avoid any questioning! We have to go after them if we want to know why they attacked us!"

"Then we'll go after them!" Kanda roared as he started to run.

"What about Linali?!" Allen shouted.

"We'll take care of her!" Tiki answered as Frank and Momo burst into the scene. "The rest of you find out who tried to do this!" In light of the situation, Lavi held no grudge against the man.

"Thank you Ti!"

That said, the Exorcists and the Bookman Apprentice rushed off in pursuit of their attacks. Tiki and his group quickly knelt down to Linali's side and tried to stop the bleeding from the wound.

Meanwhile, the running men suddenly split up. The Exorcists skidded to a halt, glanced at each other, and quickly took off in pursuit of different targets. Why, why, _why_ did Bookman need to attend the funeral of some important figure at this time? They were letting some men escape because they didn't have enough Exorcists to chase after them. As if it wasn't bad enough that the street was crowded, but though their progress was slow, at least their attackers faced the same problem. Of course, those thugs were more ruthless about it, shoving innocent bystanders aside, caring less about the injuries they might have inflicted on the less hardened. Seeing this, the Exorcists developed their own methods of pursuit.

Kanda jumped into the air and landed on the rooftops of a few stalls that had been set up. He began to jump from rooftop to rooftop, drawing closer and closer to his prey. The man glanced behind him, didn't see Kanda in the crowd, only to look up and blanch in terror as he saw Kanda gaining on him via rooftop. Cursing, the man ran down the alleyways and crossed several streets. He looked back, and saw Kanda still pursuing him, eyes blazing with a deadly fire.

Meanwhile, Tiki and the others were doing their best to help Linali, but they were not experienced surgeons, and soon Frank found another problem when he became aware of Linali's increasing temperature. "She's getting a fever! We have to get her to the hospital!" The others quickly agreed.

"Size Shifting Hammer: Extend!" Lavi shouted, and his Innocence obeyed the order, extending nearly ten times in length but remaining relatively the same size. Lavi kept hold of it as it surged forward, flying past several gaping bystanders. His eye was intent only on the fleeing man, the man who seemingly attacked them out of no reason. _When I find out who issued that order to hurt Linali I am going to make that person pay!_

"Sirenna's Hospital!" Momo shouted, "We have to get her to Sirenna! Hurry!" The group of orphans quickly wrapped Linali up in several blankets and tried their best to clean the wound, before rushing out of the inn.

Despite the barrels that the man kept rolling out to distract him, Allen had no problem with hopping up on them and making them roll after the man to his advantage. Allen had always been surprised at the advantages his circus training had given him, and had it been some other time, Allen would have laughed at the stupefied expression on the man's face. Now, he was intent on just chasing the man down. They continued like this down several streets, then the men turned a corner and several other men stepped out. Unlike the street thug Allen was chasing, these men were dressed in black and looked more professional. Allen's eyes widened as they drew out guns.

The boy jumped off the barrel at the first few shots, the bullets whizzed by and narrowly missed his body. The men dodged the rolling barrel then walked forward again, coolly firing another round of bullets. Screams erupted among the crowd, as people began to duck and run. Allen whipped around to see more men running up from behind; again, they were dressed in suits. They fired several more shots, but Allen jumped out of the way. He rolled behind a stall, which effectively shielded him from more bullets. The snow haired boy heard them whizzing and embedding themselves into walls. _Alright, you're asking for it…_ "Innocence Activate: Cross Beam!"

As the men moved closer to finish the boy off, Allen suddenly sprang into the air. His arm had changed, now resembling something like a cannon. Rod-like projectiles rapidly fired against the men, countering their bullets. The first line of men fell quickly, mowed down like grass. The others however quickly reacted, diving to the side behind tables and other shield-like structures, before returning fire.

Tiki's group, carrying Linali, arrived to the hospital. A nurse took one look at her patient and let out a quiet cry "Why didn't you come sooner? This girl is in a bad situation, we need to operate quickly. Here, you sign these forms and we'll go through it right away."

Momo turned to Frank and Ease, "You two call the Exorcists, Allen gave us a number to use for their golems, I'll sign the papers."

Lavi's target quickly made a left turn, and still holding on his Innocence, Lavi followed. As soon as he turned, he nearly collided right against Kanda. "Yu! What are you doing here?!"

"Chasing those attackers!" Kanda snapped.

"They both ran here?" Lavi looked around, and then blinked "They're gone!"

"What?!" Kanda and Lavi looked around, but there was no sign of the men. They had blended into the crowd. Then Lavi's golem beeped, and Ease's voice came through.

"Lavi! Linali's in the hospital!"

"You sent her to a hospital?!" Lavi repeated, "Which one?!"

"Sirenna's!"

"Don't sign the paper!" Allen shouted, stopping his attack when Frank's voice told him the news. "Don't even let them do the operation! I'm on my way!" There was a brilliant flash of white light, and the armed men screamed.

At the hospital, Kelly and Riff arrived to see the patient not in the Operation Room. A nurse quickly explained, "Dr. Sirenna, Dr. Yonell, these people won't let me take the patient in the operation room."

"Why not?" Kelly asked.

"We're waiting for her friends to come first," Momo answered, a tight grip on the stretcher where Linali was now lying on.

"Waiting?" Kelly repeated in disbelief. "Sure, you can wait, but can she wait?" As if in response, Linali stirred and let out a pained whimper. That, and the doctor's words, were more then enough for the worried group.

The doors to the Operation Room closed, separating Linali and the doctors from her friends. Kelly gave Riff a pointed look, and the man slowly approached the table where the female Exorcist lay. Satisfied, Kelly left the room and made a call, "Hello, sir? Good news for you, not only will I heal your daughter, I will make her smarter then before **(2)**."

Outside the hospital, the Exorcists rushed onto the scene. There were now security guards standing at the door, and when the Exorcists approached they moved forward and held out their hands. "You have no clearance and can't come in."

"Our friend is in the Operation Room right now!" Lavi shouted.

"Regrettably, unless this is an emergency without the valid pass we cannot allow you in, this is after all a private hospital."

"Get out of my way now!" Allen shouted and pushed the guard. They pulled out the batons they were holding, but Kanda's sword made quick work of them. The two men fell to the floor, holding their injured hands, and the Exorcists rushed into the building. Shortly afterwards, they encountered several more guards, who quickly rushed at them. Allen swore, "Filthy humans! Degenerate rats! Idiotic, brainless, arrogant…!" With each curse, Allen delivered either a kick or a punch to the guards. Lavi and Kanda didn't pay attention to Allen's peculiar choice of words as they were too busy fighting as well.

Inside the operation room, a doctor turned to Riff, "Ready?"

Riff nodded stiffly, "Yes."

The other man prepared another syringe, and then bent down to the Exorcist lying on the table. It was a mistake, because at that moment Riff knocked him out.

Leaving a mass of alive but injured bodies behind them, the Exorcists finally reached the corridor where Tiki and the others were waiting. Instantly, the newcomers feared the worst, "Where's Linali?!"

"Operation!"

"I told you not to let her in!" Allen cried.

"But…!"

The Exorcists threw the Operation doors open, only to see a doctor knocked out on the floor. There was no one else in the room. Once again, Lavi repeated the question.

"Where's Linali?!"

**Inn, the Next Day **

The blue skies and sunny day seemed to be mocking the Exorcists, all of which were seated together on the table. In light of recent events, the Exorcists told the rest of the group what they knew about Sirenna's hospital. They were properly horrified, especially now, with Linali's status currently unknown. There were shadows under Allen's eyes, and Lavi wasn't in the mood to argue or even twitch at how close Tiki sat to him. Kanda was being even more broody then usual.

"What the hell is wrong with this case," he scowled, glaring ahead at a few birds twitting happily at a birdbath. "There are so many of us, yet for every lead something's in the way."

"After our little episode," Allen reminded, "Dr. Sirenna will only increase security, getting inside will be more difficult then ever."

"All of us, beaten by one woman," Lavi sighed. "Not that I have anything against it, but I bet somewhere out there General Cloud is laughing at us and Gwen's having a field day."

"I refuse to believe we're already defeated!" Kanda and Allen both yelled at the same time. Lavi blinked and stared at them.

"You two are really in sync," he stated, then hastily changed the subject at the murderous glares, "Now, one question that remains to be answered: why did Dr. Yonell capture Linali?"

"For further experimentation? Linali's IQ is quite high, after all **(3)**. A specimen with a high IQ, something like that must be tempting for them," Allen guessed. "Remember the tests the hospital funded for all students? Blood samples and IQ tests, this must be what they were looking for, someone with high IQ. When Linali went through the tests to see what was going on, her IQ must have caught the doctors' attention."

"If that's true, the attack made yesterday would also be under Sirenna's orders," Lavi concluded. "It wouldn't be surprising, after all, we're talking about a woman who would easily order Dr. Pils' death to keep him silent. For her research, what's an attack on a couple of kids? However, Allen, I'm going to have to disagree with you."

"Why's that?"

"If Sirenna really plans on further experimentation, why did Yonell disappear as well? They could have just done the operation and stage a kidnap, but Yonell's disappearance clearly implicates him as well. There's no benefit to Sirenna in that."

The Exorcists fell into another silence, thoughtful. Then a young child approached them, "Excuse me, but are you of the Black Order?"

The Exorcists start, and looked at him. When Allen's cursed eye didn't activate to signal Akuma, Lavi nodded. The child continued "I come bearing a message, here."

Allen took the sheet of paper, and the child left. Lavi and Kanda read the letter over Allen's shoulder. The letter was signed RY and contained only an address, but their friend's name told them everything.

"He's telling us where Linali is?" Lavi frowned, "Is this a trap?"

"Even if it is," Allen answered "We must try to get Linali back."

**Abandoned House **

The run-down building had holes in the roof and the window panes were mostly missing, letting more then enough sunlight to flood the old place. There was a soft breeze in the leaves, and the chirping of birds could be heard, along with one human voice: "Is the surgery over?" Linali murmured from the makeshift bed. A shadow fell over her face, it was Riff.

"No, but I gave you a shot, cleaned your wound and bandaged it, so you'll be fine." Riff answered. Linali touched the bandages wrapped around her head and winced. Seeing that, Riff sighed, "I'm sorry, miss, but you can't take that surgery. I want to be a doctor, a good doctor, not a murderer."

Linali looked up at him, but she didn't bear that much confusion on her face. Rather, she had a rather kind and comforting look on her and with the white bandages wrapped over her wound, Riff was reminded of the inhumanity he had been participating in. How many children had he caused to suffer, for the sake of Kelly's research? Too many.

"When I joined Dr. Sirenna' project we hoped to heal, but we've only killed." Riff explained, "Have you heard of human cloning? We've been experimenting with many techniques, and as a result, placed many people into comas, a few have even been killed. We chose the poor to experiment on, knowing that they couldn't sue us, knowing that they can only be grateful for our free treatment for their comatose family members. Even then, sometimes we are not giving them treatment, at times we still continue to research on their bodies, testing to see if they will wake or die. Yet our specimens are always limited, do you know why we chose you as our next specimen?"

"My IQ is high," Linali answered. It made sense now, those tests that the hospital was running after the 'monster cat' was discovered.

"Yes, I saw the scores you got on the tests, you've got quite the brain there, young lady, there is a promising future ahead of you," Riff laughed, but there was no joy in it. "Kelly…Dr. Sirenna was like that too, when she was young. Whatever you do, Linali – do you mind if I call you Linali? – don't make the same mistake she did. Kelly isn't as evil as you may think she is, her intentions are good, but she doesn't recognize the pain she is causing others…"

"Including you?" Linali asked, and gave Riff a gentle smile. "You care for her too, don't you? It must pain you to see her act like this."

Riff knew she was right, heck, Linali knew she was right, but Riff decided not to answer. "Your injuries are fine, and hopefully like Kelly plans, if her experiments finally succeed, we can save all those people we've hurt."

**Hospital**

Alone inside her office, Kelly looked at a photo she had of her and Riff. They were both in their graduation gowns and hat, smiling cheerfully. It was the only personal thing in the whole room of stark, cold white. This little glimpse of their younger years, caught in one of the happiest moments of her life. It was a photo she deeply treasured, for it captured things as they _should_ be: the two of them together side by side, happy.

Reality however was that Riff was no longer at her side, and they were no longer happy.

So she tore the photo apart.

**Abandoned House **

As he left Linali in the privacy of the center room to recover, Riff waited by one of the windows of the house, expecting those Exorcists to arrive. Yes, Riff knew of the Black Order, even before he met Kelly he had nearly been killed by an Akuma. An Exorcist saved him, and he had never been able to forget the silver cross on that black coat. Maybe that was why he finally snapped, knowing that Kelly had ordered an attack on an innocent girl, and then seeing the Black Order uniform on said innocent girl.

The Black Order saved him, he would never be at peace with himself if he had killed or put into a coma one of their members. Kelly's _important operation_ was not one he could do **(4)**.

There was movement among the trees, and he saw two men definitely NOT Exorcists approach. Terror consumed him, even though he did not know the men he knew what was happening. Turning, he tried to run, to grab Linali and flee to safety, but a gun fired, and he froze. The two men quickly grabbed him, one of them digging a gun at his back, "Where is the girl?"

"Why should I tell you?" He snapped, and let out a shout of pain when the other man punched him.

"You might want to reconsider your words! Kelly may shed tears for you, but it is also on her orders that we come for you!"

At those words, Riff knew he was doomed. He punched the man and kicked the other, causing a fight to break out. Sadly, he was a doctor, not a fighter, and these men had guns. Riff could only hope the noise would be enough to warn Linali to escape, or to draw the Exorcists here quicker and save her. Because in a few seconds the men fired a few shots, and it was all over.

Then there was a swishing sound, and the men let out a curse as they turned around to see several approaching figures. With his sword drawn Kanda took off in pursuit of the men, while Allen ran to the wounded doctor's side. Lavi meanwhile went inside the building to look for Linali.

"Dr. Riff Yonell?" The white haired boy asked, and Riff nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but pain was already shooting up his side. Allen looked down at the man's suit, which was rapidly darkening in his red blood. Still, the doctor forced himself to make his last words known.

"Stop…her plans…" he croaked, and Allen looked at him, giving him all his attention. "Kelly…she…" Riff decided not to beg for her sake, Linali could rely that for him. He had to tell this Exorcist more important things, "Find…Number Twenty Three…" The boy looked confused, not good, as if his vision was not already swimming…no! Trembling, Riff reached into one of his pockets, and pulled something out, "These photos…"

He could say no more, the strength was leaving him.

"These photos…" he tried again, and his voice was dying, but Allen understood and took them. Riff mentally smiled bitterly. _A stranger understands my silence better then Kelly does_

"The crimes…of the hospital…" He tried to say, but he could no longer tell if he was actually saying the words or just moving his lips. His vision was dimming; this strange boy in front of him was the last face he will be seeing. A youthful face, large soulful eyes…eyes that Kelly once had…

No…the last face he saw was Kelly's, a Kelly in their school days. Her face was much softer, her eyes tender, and her lips were smiling at him. Dear Kelly…a Kelly wearing an Exorcist coat…

_One saved me before in my childhood, and another one sees me in my last journey, the Black Order…if I didn't meet Kelly, would I have been working for it instead? I shall never know…but if I had, I would never have known Kelly…_

With his hand on Allen's as he handed over the photos, Doctor Riff Yonell died, a quiet smile on his face despite his slow and painful death – despite his despair and the knowledge he had failed in changing Kelly.

Allen looked at the doctor, the stranger, and for the first time since Mana's death, felt a heavy sorrow wrap over his heart. Humans were such fragile creatures, as Rhode always said, they break easily. Their little flames of life were snuffed out so casually and quickly. The snow haired boy stood up and bowed his head, whispering a soft prayer before straightening. Mentally he contacted some Akuma, telling them to bury the body. Then he went to search for the rest of the Exorcists.

He found them easily. Lavi had found Linali, but the men had escaped Kanda. No questions were asked about the doctor. After all, he was just one of the many casualties Lavi and Kanda usually saw on their missions; the only difference was that it was another human, not a rogue Akuma, that had killed him.

**Inn **

The Exorcists, with the agreement of the adult orphans, sent Ease away when they were going over the photos Riff had given Allen. They were glad they didn't eat before this, because the photos were rather disturbing, and a lesser person would have puked. Momo and Frank, after the first few photos, had excused themselves. For some reason, Allen insisted Tiki not to look, and the man reluctantly agreed. The Exorcists were tempted to stop looking too, but they knew they had to.

"These intestines are seriously messed up!"

"Is that a hand growing out of the head?"

"This dog has three heads, two of which are a human's."

"This man here…he's got a third leg instead of an arm!"

"What kind of experiments were they doing? This is disgusting!"

"These photos speak for themselves, but they won't be enough to pin the blame on Sirenna, they only show inhuman experiments in her hospital. We need more evidence, Riff told us to find Number Twenty Three, didn't he? Bet it's a specimen."

"Wonder how freaky it'll be."

"I think he won't be freaky, if he was, people would have called him a monster already, but recently there's been nothing regarding monsters," another voice answered. The Exorcists looked up with a start, Linali and Lavi shouting out at the same time:

"Brother!"

"Panda!"

Bookman's leg twitched, as if ready to spring up and deliver another flying kick in Lavi's direction. However the Supervisor at his side held out a hand, and even though Bookman did not answer to him the elderly man stopped. Komui then went to his sister's side, "Linali, how have you been? Is the wound serious?"

"I'm fine, brother," she answered. "What are you doing here?"

"In light of recent events, I will have to report everything that has happened to the Black Order," Bookman answered. "Innocence or not, clearly this mission is now more then what a few of us can handle. It is not even in our jurisdiction anymore, but the country's, the governments. I told the Supervisor here everything about the mission, but so far the alarm hasn't been raised yet. We need more proof, or the doctors will be able to deny everything again like they did with that cat."

"Linali, are you _sure_ you're okay?" Komui asked worriedly, he had rushed to Scotland when he heard Bookman's story. Alfredo 'poisoning' him and then his precious sister getting attacked was grinding his nerves. Linali gave him a light smack.

"I'm fine, brother! Stop worrying so much!"

"Can I help it? You were attacked; you were nearly subjected to some insane experiment…!"

"That the Order itself has done?"

The words slipped out of Allen's mouth before he could stop them. There was a sudden silence as everyone stared at Allen, who clapped a hand over his mouth. Granted, while most of those present in the room knew about the past experiments the Order once engaged in, it wasn't common knowledge. The Order had tried to cover it up, and it wasn't something talked about. So how did Allen know? Bookman cleared his throat, drawing their attention. "Let's see whether these photos carry any clues, shall we?"

"Right," Allen answered, quickly grabbing one of them. The rest of the Exorcists followed, and then Komui exclaimed:

"Here! There are numbers on this photo's corner!"

A series of numbers, written in Riff's writing, was lightly scratched on the photo. The Exorcists stared at them.

"Phone number?"

"Bank number?"

"Location, address number?"

"We'll look through all of them," Bookman answered, and this time, the task was not as tiring as the Exorcists had come to see information gathering tasks. The Black Order had a huge database and enough connections with several governments to finish the task quickly.

Soon, the Exorcists, Bookman, his Apprentice, and the Grand Supervisor were knocking on the door of a matching address. Just in case, Kanda moved to block the window. They waited for an answer, and heard a rustling of cloth heading _away_ from the door. Komui and Bookman exchanged looks, before the former gave a curt nod. Bookman then looked at Lavi, who brought up his Innocence and smashed the door open.

Indeed, inside was the famous actor Dirk Ivad Rov, or at the very least, the clone of the man. He tried to run, but Kanda stood outside the window, and the clone knew he was trapped.

Later, the Specimen Number Twenty Three was seated at the sofa, surrounded by the group. There was a stunned silence at first, despite seeing the photos since the beginning of the mission, the Black Order members had not been truly prepared to see the dead actor sitting in front of them, alive and in the flesh. Komui was the first to break the silence, staring at the clone his words swept over the group, "You really do look like the dead actor Dirk Rov."

"Riff told you to come here, didn't he?" the Dirk look-a-like asked.

"Yes," Allen answered. There was a pause, and Allen continued, "He's dead"

"_What_?!"

"He's dead," Allen repeated softly. "Someone killed him; you will never see him again."

"He died because of me, right?"

"Well…that might be part of the reason, though it might be also because he tried to save me," Linali answered. She stared at the – man? Creature? What was a clone anyways? – and couldn't help but ask "Why is you face like Dirk's?"

"Why? WHY?!" The clone shouted "You don't know, I don't know! As soon as I opened my eyes to this world, I had this face, this body, this voice! I was in a lab, that much I know. But my name, my age?! I know none of those things! My brain is a blank! It contains nothing because the brain shouldn't be working in the first place! When I finally escaped from that lab, the noise and everything around me was frightening! I had nowhere to go, I just know, anywhere but here! I kept running, hiding, and I passed out so many times! I just learned one thing, I needed to hide my face, or people will try to approach me! And then, there were always men trying to chase after me, to attack me, to capture, to kill!"

The rage and fury poured out him from, and the Exorcists almost felt like stepping back to save themselves from the onslaught. "SHE was responsible! It was her! I keep seeing her order the men around her to do things! She built me limb by limb, piece by piece! Using another man's hair and DNA, she made me, a clone! A human clone who looks exactly like the actor! All my pain was caused by her, DOCTOR KELLY SIRENNA!!"

"Riff…I don't care if it's genuine or not, he cared for me, he showed sympathy for my plight. He helped me out of the streets, gave me a home, fed me, clothed me, taught me how to speak and control my urges. He did everything he could to let me live and survive. He doesn't deserve to die; I should have died in his place! No, SIRENNA SHOULD HAVE DIED IN HIS PLACE!!"

"If you want to bring her down so badly, then come out to the public!" Lavi countered. "Tell the world what she's done!"

"Ha!" Number Twenty Three gave an ugly smile, "I'm not the real Dirk Rov, I'm just a clone, none of those people out there will believe me!"

"They will!" Linali tried, "Just by looking at your face, hearing your voice, they're all the same as the dead actor! Once they do a DNA analysis, it'll only prove it!"

In response, the clone suddenly screamed, and his body twitched and shook. Bookman's eyes widened, "He looks like he's having a seizure!" At that, the Exorcists all quickly grabbed him, trying to prevent him from hurting himself. Finally the spasm passed, and the clone went limp. The Order members looked at each other.

"Looks like despite successfully cloning a human, there are still some problems and flaws that have yet to be fixed," Allen sighed. "We'll have to wait till he's fully prepared to come out to the public."

"I think not," Kanda disagreed with Allen's idea. "I think its best he comes out as soon as possible, we don't know how long he'll last, and if his condition worsens he'll never be able to bring Sirenna down."

"But if he has another seizure again, he could die!" Allen cried.

"As long as people see him before that happens, they will know that the cloning theory is possible!" Kanda countered.

"Can't you show a little sympathy for Number Twenty Three, to endure all of this?" Allen shouted.

"I know he's pitiful, but we're not here for charity, we're here for the truth!" Kanda yelled.

"But despite being a clone, he really is like a human now, with his own emotions and feelings! We should respect that!"

"Like I said, he probably won't last that long anyways! We need him to bring Sirenna to justice, or everything we've done will be worthless!"

"You both have some good points," Linali interrupted, effectively stopping a potential fight, "I think we should let Number Twenty Three decide for himself."

"She's right," Lavi said. "In the end, let's give him the choice." Allen and Kanda stared at him and Linali, before nodding slowly.

Later, when Number Twenty Three woke, he saw Allen sitting next to him. The boy didn't notice him, he was trying to open a bag of snacks to eat. The clone watched him for a few more seconds, before sitting up and taking the bag away. He snapped it open easily and handed it to Allen, "Here."

"…Thanks," Allen took the bag back, and the clone gave a sad smile.

"Every time I helped Riff open a bag, he said he'll owe me a favor," he reminisced, and Allen stopped eating to look at him. "Those favors were often repaid quickly, I'll ask him for certain foods, maybe certain interesting things I see on TV…he still owes me two movies I wanted to watch. I'll give them up though…if I can see him again…"

The tone was sad, and Allen reacted quickly to it, "If you want…I can help you get those movies…"

"Do not bother," the clone sighed "It wouldn't be the same."

"A favor then?" Allen proposed. "A favor, something you can call upon when it is time?"

Number Twenty Three looked at the boy, and then he spoke "I never did ask, but what's your name?"

"Allen, Allen Walker, and at one time I used to watch the movies Dirk starred in," Allen smiled. "To see you is like seeing him alive, the feeling's pretty strange."

Number Twenty Three finally smiled back, "When Riff told me to stay here, I always had nothing to do. Watch TV, read the newspaper, magazines, and almost every time I would see Dirk Rov. All of my hair, body, blood, is his, but our personality and opinions? We're two different people, don't think I'm him. I'm not human; I'm a clone, an experiment, a specimen of Dr. Sirenna!" His smile dropped as his thoughts took on that direction. "Have you ever gone out to the street, and have people point at you like this, and whisper, and stare some more? I had to endure that all the time because I'm supposed to be dead, DEAD! They see me as a monster, a ghost, because I'm dead! If I'm dead, why am I walking about in the streets? I'm not supposed to exist!"

"I'm not human, I'm an experiment, one of Kelly Sirenna' toys. As soon as I make contact to the world, I'm locked up in a lab, because if I'm out I will only cause chaos. That's the best part, not even Sirenna will let me out, because I'm not a success. I'm still a failure, still not up to the real standards, so she can't reveal me to the world. I am still continually being experimented on! I want to be a normal human, like you, like them, but…!" He suddenly began to scream wordlessly, and Allen sprang forward and tried to hold him down. Luckily, the shouts earlier had drawn the others' attention, and they all rushed forward. This time, Kanda knocked the clone out. Komui stared at the specimen:

"His condition is getting worst," Komui confirmed. "Soon he might end up like that monster cat, and dissolve."

**Hotel **

"Is that so?" Lulubell drawled as she listened to Allen's story. Rhode and Tiki were both in the room as well, listening to Allen's voice on the phone.

"If anyone else knows this mission is going to get taken out of our hands, if we want to see the whole thing through, I don't want the government or anyone else interfering. Which is another reason why I'm calling, how the hell did Alfredo find out I'm here?"

"I beg you pardon?" Lulubell asked.

"Like I told you, when I was first chasing the man who attacked Linali – and Tiki, please restrain Rhode as I _know_ she wants to kill someone now – this new group of men came and fired _bullets_ at me. They were armed with _guns_. I highly doubt they were related to that street thug, because if they had guns why would they use _bottles_ to attack us? I chased a street thug only to be attacked by professional hit men, and I think only Alfredo would bear enough of a grudge to send hit men after me now that the Millennium Earl has forbidden him from using Akuma."

"Alfredo sent hit men after you, a step down for him but the ploy of using humans to kill you would be a valid excuse for the Earl," Lulubell murmured thoughtfully. "It would be so convenient to say you died on a mission from the Order, as not only would he appear faultless but you will appear weak."

"As for how he found you," Tiki answered. "Considering how we mobilized the Akuma around here, it won't be hard for him to hear something."

"But once again you have no proof!" Rhode protested, and the other Noahs winced at the same time. In this little group, Rhode was the only one who didn't hate Alfredo, and the rest of them had a silent promise to never cause her distress about it. As it was, Allen decided to leave the topic.

"It's late now, I have to hang up before the other Exorcists get suspicious."

"Alright then, good night Allen."

"Night," Allen hung up and headed back to the others. Number Twenty Three was still out cold, and the rest of the Black Order members were preparing to sleep. They were going to spend the night here so that they could keep an eye on the clone's condition. Allen looked at the clone's limp figure, and whispered quietly.

"Number Twenty Three, I know to some degree what it is like to be an experiment. When I was first introduced to the Noah family, the scientist Alfredo treated me like a freak to be experimented on in the Earl's wish for the New Child Project. The idea of Black and White matter co-existing is something both the Order and the Earl have tried to confirm, but most if not all efforts have failed **(5)**. Yet I am, to quote Alfredo, the walking reminder that it is possible. At the same time because of it, many want me dead. Like you, I have men chasing me ordered to kill on sight, so I understand your condition better then anyone else."

The clone made no response, still unconscious. Allen went to one of the makeshift beds on the floor, curled up, and slept. Soon, all the Black Order members were lost to the world, lured into dreamland; but for Number Twenty Three, he only had nightmares. His dreams were of doctors looking at him with impersonal eyes, marking off charts and writing on clipboards. His most dominant dreams were those with Kelly, looking at him coolly, holding syringes or other hospital equipment, a surgeon mask over her face. After a particularly vivid memory, Number Twenty Three woke up with a start, covered in sweat and panting. He looked around and saw he was safe in Riff's home still, surrounded by several Exorcists.

Slowly, he stood up and carefully walked over the slumbering bodies.

**Sirenna's house **

Melody had been an artist, and her paintings often hung on the walls of Sirenna's home. Melody's photos also often had a distinct mood to them, as she loved photography as well as painting. There were times when Kelly would just take out an album, sit down, and start flipping through them, remembering the past. Tonight was one of those times, and she was so absorbed that at first she missed the creaking of one of her windows as it was opened. Kelly was quickly on guard when she heard approaching footsteps, and a familiar voice spoke to her "Am I going to die soon?"

It was Number Twenty Three, the specimen she had been looking for these last few weeks. Kelly was surprised to see him just standing there casually, but when his words registered, she stood up, "I won't let you die."

The non-human being let out a grunt, "Of course you won't, as of the moment; I'm one of your greater successes."

Kelly looked at him, unafraid, "I want you to be normal."

"LIE!! You only kept me locked up in a lab! You treat me like a lab rat! Tell me now, _doctor_, why you made me!"

"Don't use that tone with me!" Kelly snapped, "Don't forget, your life belongs to me! I gave you your life! I created you! Without me, you wouldn't exist! Without me, you would be nothing more then a little blob of something visible only under microscopes!"

"Give me life? True, in exchange, you took away others! Including Riff's!"

Kelly took in a sharp breath, before speaking, "I did warn him, it was he who released the specimens wasn't it, he let you out! For the sake of science, he can't blame me for doing what I've done."

"How can you speak of him so degradingly?!" The specimen shouted, "He loved you! He would have done anything for you! Even when he knew there was no way you would change, he tried! He kept hoping that he could solve your conflicts peacefully, but you killed him in cold blood!"

"Like I said, for the sake of science, one must be prepared to make sacrifices," Kelly answered coldly.

"You are human, not God! Life and death is not for you to decide! But no, you had to create life, and kill others! In your heart, only science is the true answer! Even if you're not religious, don't you at least think of the lives you've taken? Even as you created life, created me, have you ever thought of that life's feelings?! You, to casually say change humanity, casually say change history, you can't. You don't deserve that title! If my days are already numbered…I'll take you down with me to meet Riff!"

He pounced; Kelly grabbed an electroshock weapon she carried in her purse. A fight erupted with Kelly becoming the victor, and Number Twenty Three fell to the floor.

**(1) These are the creatures Alfredo us****ed the first time he met Komui in Chapter Nine _The Offstage Actor Onstage!  
_(2) ****This is**** Mr. Hans' friend who asked Kelly to save his daughter in Chapter Twenty One _The Hospital Cover Up  
_(3) ****For those who don't know, Linali is ranked to be the smartest among the three Exorci****sts and Bookman Apprentice  
(4) ****This phrase 'tomorrow you need to do a very important operation' ****was from the last chapter  
(5) ****Of course, there are SOME successes with the New Child Project, remember the Akuma with the Innocence who attacked the Tower? **

**Number ****23 is the source of the photos the Exorcists were given way in the beginning of the mission. Riff has been killed on Kelly's orders. Linali's been injured and now Rhode is angry. Alfredo not only 'poisoned' Komui, but is STILL trying to kill Allen, that guy just doesn't give up does he?**

**Any more unanswered questions? **


	24. The Lair of the Experimentor

**So I took a flight back to school (I study in another city) and started talking to one of the flight attendants, asking her what a job which meant constant travel was like. Then this kid starts brawling his head out and generally being loud and annoying. Normally I dislike children, but I decided to be _nice_ and handed my airplane snack-cookie to shut the kid up. I was then told off by the kid's mother, who claimed I was stuffing her kid with fat. **

**I am never going to try being nice again, especially not when there's some parent making me feel like an idiot. **

The soft glow of candles was the only source of light in the black void. Delicate dolls floated in the air, or were piled together in heaps on the velvet floor. Framed paintings hung on nothing, suspended in thin air. For a while everything was still, but then an eerily soft, girlish voice was heard:

"Here's to you _and_ here's to me,  
I pray that friends we'll al-ways be.  
But, if by chance, we dis-a-gree,  
The heck with _you_ and here's to me **(1)**!"

The song was sung in a light tone, falling from the lips of the young girl who was commonly known as the Noah bearing the memory of Dreams. Rhode's light footsteps stepped onto nothing before taking off again, as if she was practicing a dance. She waltzed across the area before finally spotting a floating armchair, where another Noah sat. Rhode smiled "Al-fre-do!" she sang.

The seated Noah looked at her and smiled, Rhode leapt to his side and rested her elbows on the armrest while her hands held her face up. "Has anything fun being happening?"

"No," Alfredo didn't think telling Rhode that her doll's brother was currently being 'poisoned' by him would be a good idea. The male Noah smiled fondly at her as he rolled what appeared to be a large marble-sized ball in his hands. The object was swirling in shades of black and white, giving it enough layers of gray. It was pulsing with a faint light, drawing Rhode's attention to it quickly.

"What's that?"

"This?" Alfredo held up the object in his hands, "This is the product of the experiments I've done with that old General, I call it the Sphere of Shades. A little branch project from the New Child Project, you can say, for it deals with the combination of white and dark matter again. Somewhat successful…or not, as this Sphere acts more like a neutralizer then anything."

"Why's that?"

"White matter, like Innocence, can destroy Black Matter, like Akuma, or vice versa depending on how powerful the substances are. This Sphere neutralizes that effect, so that instead of a big battle with one overpowering the other there would instead be a stalemate as they will have no effect. Granted, this Sphere as an offence would be useless; but used as a defense and it will effectively render those Exorcists incapable of destroying our Akuma."

"This little thing can do that?" Before Alfredo knew it, Rhode had snatched the sphere right out of his hands and hopped off with it, tossing the object in the air before catching it and throwing it again. Alfredo frowned at her.

"That's not a toy Rhode, give it back, I have to see if I can make some amendments that will make it more useful before showing it to the Earl of Millennium." In response, Rhode tossed the sphere in the air again before catching it again in her hands, effectively securing it from her Noah brother.

"No, I'll like to play with it. Instead of doing more experiments, you should go out and play too!"

With that comment, Rhode jumped backwards, disappearing into the darkness. Alfredo stared at where she had been standing earlier, blinking, but not too inclined to chase after the First Child. So instead he settled back onto his chair and decided to take a nap, ignorant of the major changes the Sphere would soon bring.

**Inn **

At first the Exorcists were split, with one half looking for Number Twenty Three while the other half continued surveillance on the Hospital. As if the situation wasn't already bad enough, the radio broadcasted news that recently, many civilians had gone missing, driving the police and politicians crazy with protesters. Upon hearing the news, it didn't take long for the Exorcists to soon find out the missing people were all students whose schools had received the free medical checkup from Dr. Sirenna' staff.

"To have so many people disappear at once, bet you anything they're all connected," Bookman said as all the Exorcists ate dinner together that night. "Sadly since so many students received the checkup, we can't really pin it on Sirenna."

"Where could they store so many people? It must be a pretty big place," Allen mused thoughtfully.

"They could be storing them at several small places."

"Doubt it," Komui stated, "it would be too complicated and risky, as someone might escape."

"Then…perhaps in Dr. Sirenna' research lab? Wherever _that_ is."

"More surveillance on her side then."

The Exorcists did just that, they continued surveillance on Kelly, the head doctors, and basically stretched their sources to the limit in surveillance. They all wanted to summon Finders to do this task, but without some solid proof or evidence the Black Order probably would not like to send in their men. Komui may know that his sister's story was true, but even he knew the personal should not mix with business, so the task remained with the Exorcists. The whole time they also hoped to hear news from Number Twenty Three, but so far there was nothing. Their surveillance gave them no news or evidence, and the mission seemed as impossible as ever. Even the Exorcists felt their patience being tested, but eventually, it paid off.

Finally, one night as the Exorcists and the Supervisor were sitting in a café across from the hospital, a large van pulled up to the back of said building. The darkened windows and heavy metal instantly raised suspicion among the Exorcists, and without waiting for Bookman's return, the group quickly paid for their meal and hurried out. They hid behind several trees, making sure the area was clear before running forward to the hospital again, quickly hiding every time it seemed as if someone had spotted them. It didn't take long before they were close enough to see the van parked behind the hospital, and the doctors that were around it.

It may be dark, shadows were cast over them, but the white lab coats of the doctors made them stand out painfully. The opposite worked with the Exorcists, dressed in their black. Of course, Komui was also wearing white, but he had the sense to hide behind a rather leafy tree that managed to hide most of him. The doctors, standing around the car, did not seem to be doing as great of a job. As the Exorcists watched, one of the doctors got into the driver's seat, while the others went back inside the hospital.

"Using the backdoor instead of the front," Lavi observed, "Suspicious if you ask me."

"Should we go in after them?" Linali asked.

"Yes…no, they're coming out," Komui answered.

The doctors returned outside, and each were carrying several sacks of garbage bags. Without prompting they quickly placed the bags inside the van before getting on themselves. The driver stepped on the gas and drove off. Without Bookman around, Komui quickly gave the orders.

"Lavi, Kanda, you stay here and see whether anything else suspicious happens. Allen, Linali, let's follow the van."

There was no argument; the serious tone Komui was using stopped them from protesting. Plus, none of them here would question his authority. As a result, the groups did as he ordered, failing to notice as the blinds of a hospital window opened. Kelly Sirenna looked out the window and stared down directly at the white-clothed figure behind the leafy tree.

The Exorcists, led by the Supervisor, followed the van out to the outskirts of the town. They were well hidden by the darkness and the occasional tree that grew out from the ground. The van stopped, and once again the Exorcists dove behind something to hide. The doctors stepped out and look around cautiously, but once they determined that there was no one around they began to act quickly. Two doctors began unloading the bags, while another spread out some hay on the ground for the bags to be piled on. A doctor then began to pour gasoline over them, and then they lit everything on fire. As the flames ate away at the bags, the Exorcists saw what they contained.

Human limbs.

Hands, feet, all proportionally mutilated. The three members of the Black Order almost felt like puking right there.

"That's disgusting!" Linali gagged.

"Those must be experiments!" Komui exclaimed.

"We have to stop them!" Allen cried. At his words, the three of them ran out of their hiding place and rushed towards the doctors, "Stop right there!"

The men looked up and made to flee, but with their Innocence activated, the speed and agility of the Exorcists far surpassed the men. The doctors were brought to their knees while Komui rushed forward to put out the flames. Then suddenly, the sound of sirens reached them. Several vehicles, one of which was a marked police cruiser, pulled up and men poured out, surrounding the group and pointing guns at them all.

"Don't move, or we'll shoot!" Almost instinctively, the Exorcists and doctors raised their hands, but Allen realized something.

"The evidence!" The boy cried in dismay, watching as the flames turned their evidence to ash. He made to run forward, but an officer pointed a gun at him threateningly and Allen was forced to stop.

"What the hell are you all doing here? Indulging in arson?" One of the officers snapped. "We've received a tip already, you're all coming back to the station with us!" When none of them moved, more guns were pushed against them, "Let's move it!"

Reluctantly, both the Exorcists and the doctors obeyed the command. They were seated in the officers' cars and led back to the police station, where Allen and Linali found Kanda and Lavi. The redhead gave a start when he saw them, "Eh? Allen? Linali? What are you two doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing," Allen answered as the officer told him to sit, and he did. The officer then headed off for some other duties, leaving the group of Exorcists alone. Linali looked around and then spoke:

"Where's brother?"

The Exorcists blinked and looked around the station; there was no sign of the mad scientist. Allen frowned as he recalled, "When we got arrested, he was in another car."

"What?" Kanda looked at them in disbelief "There were only three of you and yet you got separated?"

"Now that you mention that, something seems a bit off here…" Linali frowned thoughtfully, then "Speaking of that…those officers who took brother looked strangely familiar…"

Allen's mind began to work, trying to place the two faces he had seen of the officers who took Komui in their car. They were indeed startlingly familiar, "They're…" he began, and then realization crashed onto him, causing his eyes to widened. "They were Sirenna' men! They're the ones that were sent after Riff, they're the ones who killed him!"

"WHAT?!" The rest of the Exorcists shouted, drawing a few annoyed stares from nearby officers. They didn't care, the news was more then enough cause for alarm, and Linali quickly turned to the officer nearest to her.

"Officer, where's the man you arrested with us?"

"I'm busy right now, I will talk to you later." The man walked off, the Exorcists looked at each other, coming to the same realization.

If those men killed Riff, they must know he had Linali. If they knew Linali, then they must have known she was from Sirenna' hospital. That meant there was a very good chance they were working for the hospital. If so, and the same men took Komui away…

Shit.

**Hospital **

Komui opened his eyes, but found himself unable to move, his body appeared to be completely numb. There was a bright light above him, and he closed his eyes again, before opening them slowly so that they could adjust. Memories slowly returned to him, following that suspicious van, trying to save that disgusting evidence, then getting into a police car and feeling a tranquilizer against him…his eyes snapped open again. This time they quickly flew to his left, where there was movement, and Komui found himself looking up at Doctor Kelly Sirenna.

"Why did you bring me here?" His voice was strained, but it was strong still. In response, Kelly smiled, except it wasn't pleasant at all.

"Your group has been watching my movements, not to mention your IQ is higher then average, you must know."

Of course Komui knew, after all, he heard the story from his sister and Bookman already, but he still made to confirm. "You want to use my DNA?"

"Your DNA is the best, you're healthy, and you and I both know your exceptionally high IQ."

The same trait that had gotten Linali in trouble, the Lee siblings were bright children, and no doubt their IQ had drawn the doctors' attention. Komui's eyes then noticed a bed not far from his. The bed carried another figure, and the patient had wires all over his body: the clone and specimen Number Twenty Three.

"You're…you're Number Twenty Three."

"Words are meaningless, struggle is futile." The man, or more correctly clone, rasped out. His body did not move, and his eyes remained closed. He was so pale that he looked like someone on their death bed, and considering what Komui had seen of the clone's seizures, he probably was. "Your voice…you must be that female Exorcist's brother…Komui, I wish we had met again in a better situation."

Komui stared at him, "Did Dr. Sirenna bring you here?"

"Even if she didn't, it was only a matter of them before they catch me," the clone responded grimly. "I can't run forever. My days are already numbered, and none of you can help, not even Dr. Sirenna. If she who gave me life cannot save me, none of you can."

**Police Station **

"Why would the doctor capture Komui?"

"Isn't it obvious? She wants people with high IQ, if she can't get Linali, she gets the brother instead."

"We need to get out of here," Linali plead. "That woman's crazy, she'll do anything. The Order cannot lose the Supervisor, and I can't lose my brother!" Allen stared at her before speaking.

"You _do_ realize what you're suggesting right?"

"Yes," Linali answered, staring at them determinedly, and who were they to stop her? They themselves were concerned at what Sirenna might be doing.

"Alright," Lavi agreed. "The Black Order will end up fixing everything we do afterwards, but that's nothing irregular."

Even without any further words or acknowledgement, the others agreed. Another police officer passed by, and quick as lightning, Kanda pounced. Before the other nearby officers could react, the rest of the Exorcists were already acting. They did not aim to kill, but Lavi could guess that half of their opponents now will need a break from their duties soon. Their confiscated Innocence weapons were quickly retrieved and the Exorcists ran out of the corridors, their speed and agility far surpassing their pursuers.

"So far so good," Lavi panted. Then they burst out of the station to see several officers with their guns drawn and pointed at them again, forcing the Exorcists to stop again, "Or maybe not."

Kanda moved his sword, ready to just pretend the officers were Akuma that he should cut a path through, but one of them spoke:

"You kids are really nuts; anyone else and we might have shot you. It's a good thing you have connections," The officer said as from his side, Bookman emerged, frowning at them. Upon seeing his mentor, Lavi dove straight to the point.

"She's got Komui!" He shouted, "She got the Supervisor! We have to get him back before she puts him into a coma like she did with so many others!"

Bookman nodded, understanding the urgency. He thanked the officer for not shooting, before the elderly man turned and rushed off to the hospital, the Exorcists at his heels. They arrived and once again, spotted two guards at the doorway. This time they didn't bother stopping, they knew Sirenna would have updated the security from the inside and time was too precious. Even before the guards could open their mouths, they were knocked out cold, and the Exorcists rushed inside the building again.

Meanwhile, Kelly held out a syringe in her hand. She looked down at where Komui lay, watching her warily, "Don't worry, you'll soon be asleep and feel no pain."

"You're crazy," Despite his situation, Komui hissed viciously, "Crazy!"

"Crazy?! I'M NOTHING COMPARED TO YOU, PROTÉGÉ OF ALFREDO ARKS!!"

Komui flinched; nearly recoiling back in shock at her words, but Number Twenty Three suddenly spoke up. "Are you going to take another life, Dr. Sirenna?"

Kelly turned to him, the clone's eyes were closed and his voice was weak, try as she might she knew she was only stalling the inevitable: his dissolution. She would not use the word death, because that would mean she was still failing in her goals. She would not use the word death, because she wasn't sure if a clone warrants being a real living being, if his end meant death or just a dissolving of organic materials that she had created. "Talk all you want, Number Twenty Three, I won't care. My mission is to save lives, create lives, and stop death itself."

Despite their complete lack of knowledge in the layout of the hospital, by chance Linali managed to lead the Exorcists to the underground chamber **(2) **where her brother was. They stopped in front of the metal door, to pass it they needed a card and the right code, something that none of the Exorcists had. They looked at each other almost helplessly at first, but time was running out and every second was precious.

"Allow me," Lavi held out his Innocence, "Size-Shifting Hammer: Grow!"

Inside the chamber, Kelly injected a strange liquid into Komui's arm. Komui closed his eyes, in terror, acceptance, or because of the drug, he couldn't tell.

Right at that moment, the doors were blasted open. A large hammer had smashed right through it, ultimately destroying the security of the room. Even before the dust and smoke could clear, the Exorcists ran right through to the other side. They saw a vast array of complicated machinery and glassware, the first table in front of them destroyed due to their blasting of the doors, but their attention quickly flew to the far wall where Kelly and her 'patients' were. "Stop!"

Kelly turned around and saw the Exorcists, weapons drawn and Innocence activated. She didn't need to think or consider, she knew in a physical fight she was no match. Without pausing, she turned and fled.

"I'll look after the Supervisor, the rest of you, after her!" Bookman ordered. Linali looked as if she wanted to stay, but at Bookman's words she ran off, closely followed by Kanda and Lavi. Allen was about to go after them, but another voice stopped him.

"Exorcists?"

Allen turned around to see the clone, Number Twenty-Three, lying there. His voice was weak, and Allen stopped his pursuit, he'll let the others do that. The snow-haired boy went to the clone's side.

"Number Twenty Three? How did you get in here?"

"Don't talk…words…are meaningless. Run…while you can…Sirenna's backup will soon arrive."

"If we can handle the guards outside, we can handle any backup from her. We'll take you along with us and…"

"No use," the clone rasped out. "I won't be able to survive any longer. Exorcist…Allen Walker…meeting you and your friends was probably one of the best things that have happened in this artificial life. Did you know…that Riff talked to me about many things…including…death and reincarnation. If reincarnation does exist…then I hope my next life will be a normal human's…and not of a…clone."

Allen looked at the wires attached to the clone, then at one of the machines. It measured Number Twenty Three's heart rate; it was still beeping, but feebly.

"In this life, I have been nothing more then a failed experiment of Dr. Sirenna'…if so…then Allen…do me one last favor."

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"The…the wires…they're uncomfortable…please detach them."

Allen's eyes widened "No! Don't you realize…!"

"They're…uncomfortable…nothing more…then chains…"

Allen understood the clone's words, but his hands shook. Seeing it, Clone Number Twenty Three gave the boy a soft smile.

"You…owe me…a favor…remember? Just this one time…and you won't owe me anything…anymore."

"No…" Allen trembled, "I can't do it, I can't…"

"I heard you," the clone continued, and Allen's eyes widened. "You…are just like me…an experiment. Yet you were….at least…somewhat successful. Your emotions…were not…just of…despair. Unlike me…I sensed…hope…and love…from you. You…have friends…and people…who care for…you. I…am already…dying, I have…no time…left…anyways. End this now…so that I may start…again…in a world…where…I am truly…human."

Allen closed his eyes, and then held onto the clone's hand. Something in him screamed in agony, something deeper then his Noah side. Then he reached up to something behind Number Twenty Three's head. The clone sighed heavily, and closed his eyes. Allen watched as he drew his last breath, before a stillness settled over the body.

Meanwhile, the other Exorcists chased the Doctor until she ran out of breath and collapsed. The Exorcists quickly surrounded her, and Linali spoke, "You can't run anymore, Dr. Sirenna."

"We have enough evidence against you now," Lavi continued. "For all those crimes, let's see what excuse you can come up with."

"I don't need excuses or explanations!" Kelly snarled, it seemed that despite running till exhaustion, her spirit was still undefeated, "You ought to thank me!"

"Thank, you?" Kanda repeated. "Who do you think you are?"

"In this world, except for those as cold-blooded as the Arks, is there anyone who would like to see the death of their family members? I can change that, I can!"

Linali stared at the woman in disbelief before speaking, "Yes, many would not want to see the deaths of their family, but it's not something you can stop completely! Besides, it is only with death that we know to appreciate life!"

"Ha!" Kelly sneered, "But more then half the time, humanity doesn't appreciate life until they're dead! What I've done is to allow you ungrateful people to have a second chance! My experiments – for science, for society, for life itself – are beneficial! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I've checked your background already," Lavi said, interrupting her, "You want to save your adopted sister Melody, isn't that correct? But do you think it's really possible? Even if you use her DNA and created an exact replica of her, do you think you can be happy? The clone has its own feelings and emotions, and what's more, it will be a different person itself! She will not have the same memories, the same opinions, as your sister! Haven't you realized that when you created Number Twenty Three? She won't be your sister anymore!"

"You're wrong!" Kelly screamed, "She won't forget me, we were very close, we loved each other! We were family! It was the Arks family who stole her life! Alfredo and his precious protégé…I was only taking what originally belonged to us!"

"What are you…"

"At that time when my sister was ill, if I could have cloned a human heart then like I have done now…she wouldn't have to die! Even if she's dead, by now, I'm close to reviving her simply by using her DNA!!"

"Really?" Linali asked. "Are you going to still continue with that impossible hope? You know better then anyone else what Number Twenty Three ended up as, you failed to clone an exact clone! Appearances, DNA, genetics, you've got all that down true, but what of the personality? Number Twenty Three is not Dirk! They're different people!"

"It's possible," Kelly whispered, "It's possible…we can be happy like we used to…it's possible…the sacrifices I've made…the people will recover once the experiment succeeds. Everyone will live…sister…Riff…Riff, I'm sorry…"

There, Linali saw tears in the inhumane doctor she had came to see Kelly Sirenna as. Perhaps out of them all, Linali was the only one who could understand Kelly best. Linali knew, deep down, that should her brother die Linali would very likely try to clone him. Heck, she might even be tempted to take the Millennium Earl's offer should that happen. Linali didn't know what she would be like if she actually lost her brother for good, she nearly did two times already: once when the Order took her away from home, the other when Komui thought she was lying to him during the Sol Uproar. Linali knew she wasn't as bad as Kelly though, for not only did Kelly lose her sister Melody, but now Riff as well.

It was with that in mind that Linali spoke again, softly this time. "Love should have never been about pain, Kelly. Riff…He loved you, maybe you once did too, but you only knew how to hurt him. Maybe to some degree it was a relief that he died, or who knows what mental agony he would have been subjected to, thinking about you. If only you had let your sister's death go, he would have given you another purpose in life. You clung too tightly to the past, and now it has destroyed you, taking Riff away as well."

**The Next Day**

The sun was scorching hot, blazing onto the dry street below. The door of the police vehicle opened, and Kelly stepped out, her hands handcuffed. Around her, several grim-looking police officers bearing guns guarded her, watching for any signs of resistance or escape. Kelly however moved silently, obeying the orders the guards gave her. Her head was bowed.

Because her head was bowed, she saw it before the officers did.

"What the…?!"

"What is that?!"

The shadows of the officers lurched, twisted, as if they were alive, before they sprang into the air. In the sunlight their slimy, slick black skin seemed to stand out against the dull grey pavement. They had no eyes or noses, but there was a red slit for a mouth with fangs. Without warning they lunged at the officers, who let out alarmed shouts as fangs punctured their hands. However, eating the officers seemed not to be the goal of the shadowy monsters, for they backed off once the officers' guns were held in their mouths. As one, the creatures faced Kelly, whose eyes barely widened.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Some distance away, two figures stood at the rooftop of a building. The taller of the two, a man dressed in a business suit, had his eyes closed and seemed to be breathing slowly. His hands were clasped behind him and his back was straight, as if the harsh sunlight did not bother him. Beside him was a little girl, sitting at the edge of the rooftop, a pink umbrella resting on her hand and shoulder to protect her from the sunlight. Her other hand held a pair of binoculars, which were pressed against her eyes and facing the direction of the gunshots.

"Eh, Alfredo, you killed her surprisingly quickly."

"What can I say, Rhode, I don't feel like torturing anyone today."

"Um-hum," Rhode lowered her binoculars and looked up to the man beside her, "not even when she nearly hurt your protégé?"

Alfredo laughed, "In the past, though he has probably forgotten, Komui once told me to leave his classmates alone because he wanted to settle whatever grudge he had himself. Kelly Sirenna's crime of nearly putting him in a coma however is inexcusable; the only thing I can promise is not to hurt her too much. The death was quick, swift, almost painless, so I have not gone against my protégé's wishes." He stared off into the distance, silent for a few seconds, before speaking again.

"It's funny, thinking about it now, how Komui once had evil intentions but ended up well and playing good guy now, while Kelly went the opposite direction. In her good intentions, she turned evil, the opposite of my protégé, who went from cruel mastermind to a goofy kind fool."

Rhode indicated her head before turning to stare off at a distance again. She would have liked to kill Kelly herself, for sending men to hurt her Linali, but Alfredo had said he wanted to be the one to finish her off. Rhode, ever gracious, settled for sneaking into Kelly's mind last night and giving her the nightmare of her life. No wonder Kelly was so still and silent now, Rhode remembered her horrified screams as the Noah broke her mind.

Later that day, the radio broadcasted the shocking news.

"_While police were escorting Dr. Kelly Sirenna, charged with murder, kidnapping, cruelty, and conducting illegal inhuman experiments to prison from court today, for reasons unknown the guards escorting her pulled out their guns and shot her to death. Details have not yet been disclosed though rumors claim that the guards may have children connected to those missing due to Sirenna's kidnapping and experiments…_"

"I don't believe this," Linali said. "All that work to bring her in alive, and she ends up being shot!"

"She had it coming;" Kanda answered calmly, "Maybe now she can be reunited with her precious sister and Dr. Yonell."

"You guys think that's shocking?" Allen asked as he joined the group, "You haven't seen anything yet."

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked.

"Check this out," Allen answered as he tossed a newspaper in front of the group. They leaned forward to read the shocking headlines.

_HIJACK!! DR. MINGYUI SIU _**(3)**_, A SCIENTIST OF SIRENNA'S CLONING EXPERIMENTS, ESCAPES TRIAL AND SENTENCING!! Police in confusion when an armored car carrying masked and armed men confronted the vehicle carrying Dr. Siu and took her away. No group has claimed credit and reasons for the rescue is unconfirmed…._

"Okay, you're right," Linali admitted, "I don't believe _this_! Who could have rescued Dr. Siu? Her subordinates?"

"Doubt it," Komui answered as he joined the group. "The whole hospital staff is either arrested or under investigation, even if one or two escaped, there's no way they can conduct such a feat. We're talking confrontation with police, remember, not to mention the men had guns."

"Looks like there really is someone even more powerful lurking in the shadows of Sirenna' background **(4)**. We're not going to close the file anytime soon," Bookman commented. Lavi groaned.

"Do we have to? Can't we leave everything to the police now?" The redhead asked, "It's not the Black Order's jurisdiction or business anymore, there is no Innocence, and all of us are now fine. We shall head back to headquarters."

"I'm going to have fun writing the report…" Linali sighed.

"So says you…" Allen muttered as the voice on intercom announced the arrival of their train. The three Exorcists, one Bookman, his Apprentice, and the Supervisor of the Black Order got up and boarded their train. Flashing their silver crucifix badges, they were shown their own compartment, where they settled down.

"Allen!"

The voice drew Allen's attention to the window, and he saw Ease there waving his hand in goodbye. Besides him were the others: Frank, Momo, and Tiki, all of them smiling and waving farewell. Allen's eyes lit up, and he tried to open the window, but try as he might it won't budge – that is, until Kanda helped him. Once the window opened, Allen stuck his torso out as he waved goodbye to his friends as well.

"I thought we already went through the goodbyes and farewells yesterday!"

"Yea well, we'll like to see you as much as possible!" Momo shouted back, grinning.

"Take care of yourself, kiddo!" Frank called. "The same goes to the rest of you!"

Komui smiled as he waved as well, "It was nice meeting all of you!"

Linali joined in, "I hope to see you all again someday!"

"Bye, bye, little bunny!" Ti called out, and the others – Exorcists and Ti's group alike – blinked.

"Little bunny?" The others repeated, confused, that is until they saw the red flush on Lavi's face. This prompted laughter from the rest of the group, but was eventually drowned out by the train's whistle, and it wasn't long before the train began to move. After the last farewells, Allen and the others drew back, and Kanda shut the window close. Allen smiled at him, in a good mood after seeing the – for now – end of the mission and his beloved friends.

"Thanks, Kanda," he said, indicating to the window. The Japanese Exorcist let out a grunt.

"It was annoying watching you fumble with a _window_ of all things."

"Would you prefer me blushing and cutesy like Lavi here?" Allen grinned, catching Lavi's attention.

"W-what?! Allen! Don't say such things so casually!"

"Why not?" Allen teased. "All things about the sin of sodomy aside, you're not allowed to be happy? I don't see the problem if you and Ti got together, as long as you two like each other. However short this fling is, I know Ti, he's usually not this persistent, he's genuinely interested in you. That's settled, it's stated fact. If I may ask, what did you see in one of those special drinks served at the pub and grill?"

Lavi frowned; the memory of his cold words disappearing, to be replaced by warmth found in a _Noah's_ arms, was worst then admitting to being serenaded by a member of Allen's former group. "No, you may NOT ask, I will NOT be seduced by a man who however kind loves to drive me crazy and I will NOT be smitten and falling head over heels over a guy who would call me a bunny because that just…!"

"Lavi, really, I don't see why you won't allow yourself to be loved. However blasphemous it might be to say this, I'm sure even Noah's children know to love some of their family members. We all need love to stay sane, look at what happened to Kelly Sirenna." When Lavi said nothing, Allen continued, "If not love, maybe just care a little, a thank you, or a greeting would work."

"You just thanked Kanda for helping you with the window, would that count?"

He only meant to distract the younger boy, but the smile Allen gave him was somber. "Don't change the subject, Lavi, you're the root of the problem right now, neh Kanda?" The boy directed his smile to the Japanese Exorcist, who only stared at him before turning away.

"Humph, I don't care either way."

"Sure you don't," Allen smiled. Lavi stared at the two of them, feeling something in the air between them. There was something unspoken that just seemed there, something between the snow haired boy and the Japanese Exorcist, that seemed to exclude everyone else. The way Allen smiled, the way Kanda seemed a bit more short of words, there was something they were silently sharing. Peace, that was probably the closest word used to describe it. The two boys who frequently fought with each other were now sitting side by side sharing a quiet peace.

Lavi shook his head, before turning to look at the others in the compartment. Bookman met his gaze, but said nothing. Komui's eyes were distant, as if he wasn't there at all. Linali, meanwhile, was fiddling with a bracelet in her hand. Lavi blinked, he was sure he had not seen Linali wear that bracelet before.

Of course he wouldn't, it was a gift from Rhode, one of the items Linali found that morning by her bed side. It didn't take a genius to conclude who it was from. Linali trailed a finger at the small jack-o-lantern dangling from the side, reflecting on Allen's words. At that moment the boy began to sing, and startled out of her thoughts Linali looked up. Allen was singing so quietly that she had to strain her ears to hear it.

"Here's to you _and_ here's to me,  
I pray that friends we'll al-ways be.  
But, if by chance, we dis-a-gree,  
The heck with _you_ and here's to me!"

Was Allen looking at Lavi and Kanda as he sang those lyrics? She wasn't sure, for some reason the song sent chills down her body, but at the same time it reminded her of Rhode, which contradicted the chills.

The train ride passed in relative silence, and after a while they were back in England. A Finder was waiting for them at the train station, and escorted them back into the Black Order Tower. They headed to the main office, exchanging greetings with familiar people along the way but unable to stop and chat. Soon, Komui sat himself back down on his desk. The rest of them stood in front of his desk as Komui cleared his throat. Now that they were here, it was time to tell them news about General Yeegar.

"Now, I didn't say anything during the mission because I didn't want to demoralize you, but now that you're back I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Linali was not the only one feeling dread creeping up her heart, Komui's serious expression always made her worried.

"I ask you prepare yourselves, as the news might come as a bit of a shock. You see, General Yeegar, the Order's oldest general, has been…"

"Dying for some time now," a voice suddenly spoke, and suddenly, the whole office was still. Komui stopped speaking, staring at a point over Bookman's shoulder. The voice was one that they all haven't heard in years, some even had trouble recognizing it. However the man's appearance was more then enough to remind people of who he was. Slowly, the group of Exorcists turned around to see a tall man standing there. He had thick red hair, a half mask over one side of his face, and wore the coat of a general.

As if struck dazed by the man, Komui stood up slowly, almost afraid that quick movement would cause the man to disappear, "General…"

"Aye," the man's arms were folded across his chest, and his one visible eye watched the Supervisor stand up before gazing at the rest of the newcomers, finally settling on Allen.

"So you made it after all," the man smirked. Allen stared at him in shocked silence, before a slow smirk came onto his face as well.

"I'll be lying if I said I was expecting you here, General Cross Marian, given your record of avoiding the Black Order."

"I can say the same to you, my idiot former student."

**(1) Someone told me this was supposed to be a chant, but when my friend sang it to me it sounded like those childish-creepy songs. Think of Rhode's song when she was d****ealing with Yeegar in the anime.  
(2) ****Its rumoured that the Lee siblings share a telepathic link, and in case any of you forgot this underground chamber was in Chapter 21 _The Hospital Cover Up_  
(3) ****Dr. Siu was the female doctor who brought into attention the document the families had to sign before surgery  
(4) ****Remember the questions posed about the hospital's finances? Or the person who phoned Sirenna at the meeting after Dr. Pils' death? This just confirms it! **

**By simply deleting the preview and replacing it with this chapter, does it make the preview's reviewers unable to review? Can someone tell me? **


	25. The Continuation of the Past

**There are two references to other manga in this chapter, can anyone pick them up? **

"I'm surprised, General, that you will personally come out to see the problem."

"The Grand Generals in reality could care less about what we're up to, as long as the goal is settled, they wouldn't care about what we're doing. That's another reason why I'm here, to ensure I won't have people trying to find me again."

"Uh huh," Komui smiled, although his eyes did not match it. Seated at his usual office desk with papers piled in front of him, he felt very self-conscious under General Cross Marian's gaze.

Already a week had passed since he and the select few Exorcists returned from Scotland. The news of General Yeegar's condition had not been well received by them. A General had been defeated, it was alarming and demoralizing. For the group that Komui had been with, it was a reminder of the Millennium Earl after the wedding and the Sirenna fiasco.

As of the moment, there were no missions to be handed out, so the Exorcists were now all resting in the Tower. Stories were being shared about their missions, and the most popular one was of Sirenna's hospital, with the cloning, near-death experiences by human hands and the notable lack of Akuma. It was almost like a science fiction novel instead of reality, but Komui knew he wouldn't forget his short experience or the horror he had felt when he saw the syringe in Kelly's hand.

"Komui."

Cross' voice brought him out of his thoughts, and the Supervisor looked up again to see the man staring down at him. He rubbed his forehead, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I didn't say anything, you asking that only shows the complete lack of attention you were giving me," Cross answered, and Komui flushed in embarrassment. "What were you thinking about?"

"Memory."

"Memory?"

"I was recalling my experience in Scotland, acknowledging how I might never forget the experience," Komui didn't mention the fear, someone as powerful as Cross would only scoff. He changed the subject before the General could notice the pause, "Memory is such a strange thing; I don't know what happened to mine before joining the Black Order. It's odd, when I'm old and grey there's a good chance I'll only remember the past and not the present, but right now I'm suffering the opposite symptoms."

Cross let out a grunt, "I know for a fact that for the older generation, it's because their brain cells cannot turn recent memories into long-term memory, so that's why they cannot remember present events."

Of course as a scientist Komui already knew that, instead he switched to another field. "Does the same thing happen with young men as well?"

There was something in his tone that Cross couldn't quite place. For the moment though the General decided to ignore it "There's nothing impossible in this world."

"True," Komui admitted, "Nothing is one hundred percent certain. I've seen plenty of young men with poor memory."

"Is that so?" There was something in this conversation that was eluding Cross. He tried to stall some time so he could figure it out, "But you are right, sometimes I do forget things."

"Well, the Black Order is full of people so you can't remember them all individually. But sometimes when something very…drastic happens, I would think that one would never forget it **(1)**."

"Possibly," Cross turned to look back at Komui, the younger man was staring at him, almost intently. Cross returned the gaze, and then leaned forward with an outstretched hand. Komui didn't move away, but the hand went by the Supervisor's face to a paperclip caught in his hair.

"You fail at taking care of yourself, do you know that?"

"You've only told me that several dozen times," Komui answered with a vague smile. He then changed tactics, clearing his throat, "Anyhow, casualty protocol will be followed and when General Yeegar dies his cremation will be conducted on the Black Order's grounds. I shall notify you when everything is ready. Until then, you are under no obligation to stay in the tower and are free to pursue your recreational interests, though if possible the Order would like it if you actually return during the night or send us a note to let us know you have not gotten yourself killed." Cross nodded to show he understood.

When the two separated, Cross reflected on the Supervisor's words and realized he couldn't figure out what Komui was getting at. As he left the tower and started walking in the city, he passed a bar. The unlit name _Passion_ showed the bar was closed. Cross stared at it, and then a seemingly insignificant sentence Komui had once said crossed his mind.

"_Marian, the young people here really love to have a drink at the bar 'Passion'. You must have gone there before, right?" _

Somehow, the memory seemed unsettling now. There was something in Komui's tone that Cross couldn't figure out, and that was somewhat a concern. Cross pushed that thought aside; there were more pressing matters to deal with.

Such as how Allen was now in the Black Order, when he should have died years ago.

**Street **

Things went just as Lavi had expected.

When the four of them – Linali, Allen, Kanda, and himself – first went out, he knew Allen had a bad sense of direction, and when that happens Kanda's anger tends to snap 0.3 seconds earlier then normal. It didn't take long for Linali to get annoyed and tell them off, and though the boys would fall silent it would only last for a maximum of one minute before they began death-glaring and snapping at every little thing the other would do. Considering the male competitive spirit, that meant the two of them made things difficult for the other two.

Even Lavi would only take so much. He was spared from an uncharacteristic rant because Linali finally got so sick of how the argument went from Allen's inattentiveness to the meaning of what the word 'is' is she bonked them both on the head, declared the two of them idiots, and stormed off. Lavi, using the excuse of calming the enraged female, ran after her as well, leaving the bickering Exorcists alone.

Then, Lavi found himself 'lost'.

Okay, he wasn't really lost; his memory was enough to direct him back to familiar ground. He was just alone, as he had lost sight of Linali. Still, that had been part of his intentions, and it wasn't long before he turned and walked down a trail where fewer people dwelled. "I know you're there, so stop sneaking around and just come out."

"How rude, I was not sneaking around, I am simply keeping watch on you," a voice drawled. Lavi turned to see Tiki emerging from a brick wall and stepping out onto the path. The Noah dusted off imaginary dust from his suit, while his handsome face remained spotless. He smirked at Lavi, who had not said anything, "What? Are you going to leave your greeting to just an insult?"

"You don't deserve politeness," Lavi snarled, "not after what you've done to General Yeegar!"

"Who?" Tiki tapped a gloved finger at his temple, "Oh, that old man. It was almost his time anyways, I just happened to push the deadline up early." Then he frowned, his eyes narrowed suddenly, "How did you know it was me and not some other Noah?"

"The Supervisor told us that when Yeegar was defeated by a Noah, a few Finders accompanying him were killed when their hearts were removed from their bodies; yet not a single cut was made. Considering the amount of times you've threatened to do the same to me, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out!"

Tiki sneered, "Is that what he told you?"

"Even if he hadn't, I would have suspected you anyways," Lavi answered. He tensed further as Tiki began to walk forward, "Stay where you are, Noah!"

"Is that anyway to greet your adversary, Lavi?" Tiki drawled as he walked forward. "Although your counterfeit courage may pass with a less intelligent enemy or our brainless Akuma, the rest of us can smell the fear radiating from you. You think you can intimidate me because you have that Innocence? I have already dealt with one of your Generals, if I wanted to I can snap yours like a toothpick. Then we'll see what you can do right now…alone, with no backup, while I have hoards of Akuma at my call."

Lavi had been backing away as Tiki advanced forward, and predictably felt the wall behind him quickly. He tensed as Tiki lifted a hand up to caress his face gently. A thumb brushed his eye patch, and he flinched.

"My Akuma keeps track of your movements, and reports to me accordingly," Tiki continued, mockingly gentle as he pushed Lavi against the wall. "According to them, you've been receiving the attentions of another man. What was he like, hum? I heard that although you tell him off constantly, you haven't really tried to stop him. Did that fool manage to make space for himself in your supposedly non-existent Bookman Apprentice heart? I'm curious, Lavi. His dark hair, and even his body built, are almost similar to mine. Was that intentional?"

"Leave Ti out of this!" Lavi hissed. "He's not involved at all!"

"Do I detect worry in your voice? Is that because he is Allen's friend, or because of your own feelings?" Tiki asked, and Lavi fell silent. "Don't worry, I won't kill him. He _is_ Allen's friend, and he is not a threat enough to warrant the attention of the Earl or my bloodthirsty side. Anyone else, however, is another story." Tiki's eyes gleamed dangerously, "I do not like to fight for what I would like to see as mine, Lavi. If I see someone else trying to take you away from me, they will find themselves in a very dangerous position. The Noah family and the Akuma grow stronger everyday, and no matter where our victims may hide, we will find them."

"Don't threaten me, Tiki," Lavi whispered, but it sounded weak even to his ears. Tiki laughed.

"Threaten you? I am not so subtle, I tell you outright what I plan to do. If anything, you are in more danger within the Tower, then you are when with me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lavi snarled. Tiki's face nearly split in half as the sinister grin spread over his features.

"Lavi, your Supervisor told you a few Finders had their hearts ripped out; that was how you concluded it was me. The bodies by now would have been burned, so you cannot confirm it. However, I will tell you this: _I_ _did_ _not_ _kill_ _the_ _Finders_ _by_ _tearing_ _their_ _hearts_ _out_. They died because they tried to interfere, I did not rip their hearts out. So how DID your Supervisor know, if my method of killing was not my trademarked way?"

"You're lying!" Lavi shouted. "The Supervisor…he…"

"I myself am curious, Lavi, how he learned it was the Noah of Pleasure who dealt with the General. If I'm curious, you should be too. Where did the Supervisor learn the information, I wonder **(2)**?"

With those words, Tiki walked right into the wall behind Lavi and disappeared, leaving the redhead alone. The boy released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and closed his eyes.

**Fenced ****Land Site**

The door of a sleek carriage opened smoothly before a man stepped out. Gilbert Arks looked out over the fenced area, at the vast dry land that will eventually be the site of development. He calmly walked forward to the fence, leaving the carriage door open. The fence prevented anyone from crossing over or seeing the area clearly, but the eyes which Gilbert used to survey the area were as if he was scanning everything down to the last grain of sand.

"Harry, do you see here, this area paved with gold?"

The other neat, business-dressed younger man who remained sitting inside the carriage looked only out the open door at the land when he answered, "I've checked already, there are at least six big companies interested in bidding for this site."

"Let them dream, then!" Gilbert smirked as he stared out at the land. "The auction will make it so that this site will cost more then they could ever hope to pay off. We are ahead; I have already guaranteed the support of several overseas investors, yet our competitors are still negotiating with their banks for loans! It will take too long for them, and in business, you can't always be patient! The Arks Investment Group will claim this land as their own, and profit from it!" He laughed, Harry said nothing.

Ever since his divorce with Tina, Gilbert had thrown himself into his business. Harry knew it wasn't because Gilbert missed Tina; the reason was solely because Gilbert wanted to prove that even with his failed marriage he could still be victorious in his career. Harry never thought Gilbert could become more ruthless then he already was in the business world, but Gilbert had. The oldest Arks son was even taking more risks with his signature and finances; it was causing concern on Harry's side, concern that their brother Alfredo did not share.

Even Harry's girlfriend Lulubell had told him not to worry about it, as long as Gilbert wasn't dealing in illegal activities and was earning money for their company, nothing mattered. Harry knew that Lulubell had been taking advantage of Gilbert's state, such as going to Scotland to snatch the shares of some dying man so that her power and influence in the company could increase **(3)**. The youngest son of the Arks could feel the shift in power due to those struggles.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the sound of hoofs approached, and another carriage pulled up besides theirs. Unlike the sleek new carriage that the Arks brothers were using, this was a public one. Gilbert tensed, and Harry watch curiously as a uniformed man opened the door and a silver pointed high-heeled boot stepped out to the ground. The female that emerged from the carriage was one he had never seen before, but Gilbert obviously had. The man's eyes narrowed as the young woman smiled and approached him.

"Long time no see, Mr. Arks, you look just as well as before."

"Same to you, Miss Frere," Gilbert answered the supposed Apostle of God. He was rightly justified in being concerned; this was the same person who had threatened to reveal his blackmail of Tina unless he helped ship some of her 'goods'. "The world is such a small place, for us to meet here."

"I actually came to seek you out," Gwen smiled. Harry watched the two of them, feeling slightly lost, as Gwen continued. "I know you and some overseas investors are interested in this site. Consequently, my good friend and tycoon Mr. Ross is also interested. If I can persuade you to give up, Mr. Ross would be really happy."

Gilbert smirked, "Do you know what you're saying, Miss Frere? Do you know how much money this site can get me? Why should I give it up?"

"Considering your fortune, you don't need any more," Gwen pointed out, but Gilbert did not back down.

"What makes you think I will listen to you?"

"My woman's intuition," Gwen answered, almost playfully. "This site is to be auctioned off soon; if you don't want to lose you had better drop out."

"Ha!" Gilbert laughed, it was shrill and made the back of Harry's neck prickle. "I will get this land no matter the price, Miss Frere."

"Mr. Arks, I know you are great in the business world and your name commands respect even from adversaries," Gwen acknowledged. "However, you are bound to be overtaken by newcomers sooner or later. If I were you I wouldn't try going against them, it will only be futile. I'll let you think about it," and bowing her head politely, Gwen turned and left. Harry stared as Gilbert watched after her, his gaze betraying nothing.

Later, Harry went to the train station to pick Lulubell up. The blond woman smiled when she saw him, "Harry!"

Harry smiled as he pulled her into his arms, Lulubell's warmth was a welcome distraction from the chilliness of the business world or the instability his oldest brother had been exhibiting recently. "Lulubell, how was your trip?"

"I was busy networking, trying to see if I could meet anymore business figures that would be beneficial to our company," Lulubell smiled. "So, what has been happening in my absence?" The two fell back into normal patterns, as Harry told her all that she had 'missed', while Lulubell listened intently, occasionally making a remark or two. A carriage was waiting for them already, and the two got on, still discussing the latest decisions their company had made, before moving on to more recent events.

"Miss Frere? I don't recognize that name as associated with Mr. Ross, but then again that wicked old fox could have been convinced to throw in any obstacle at us ever since I took Mr. Hans' shares."

"Yes," Harry nodded. "That's right, that could be it." He hoped that was it, if this Gwen person was proven right, Gilbert would be proven wrong. Then the oldest Arks would probably take even more risks in his attempts for success, and Harry would not like to see that happen.

He smiled as he pulled Lulubell close to his side, and she rested a head on his shoulder. The two of them fell into silence, as Harry understood the need for rest after that long train ride. Lulubell always refused the chance to relax there, instead she would walk around the train seeing if she could gather more business partners for their company. He admired her for her devotion, but wished she would stop seeing business so importantly. There were other things that were more valuable then her ambition for success.

He gazed out the window, watching as the scenery passed them at a leisurely pace. The mood set was of a peaceful quiet as he listened to Lulubell's soft breathing, an echo of his own.

**Black Order Tower **

Linali stared at the clothing she held in her hands, the outfits Rhode had brought for her as a present since their meeting in Scotland. She picked out one and put them on carefully, before moving to the mirror in her room. Then she untied her hair, letting them fall like dark rivers around her. After running through them with a comb, she stared again at the mirror. Without her Exorcist uniform, the mirror displayed a civilian, a normal girl. As she pushed her hair back, the bracelet around her wrist jingled cheerfully, and she stopped to look at Rhode's latest gift.

Although she had been out with Lavi and the others earlier, she found her thoughts wandering to the young Noah. Maybe it was because the boys' bickering kept interrupting those thoughts that she lost her patience with them. When she had left with Lavi, it took a while before she realized Lavi was no longer with her. Shrugging it off, she had returned to her room at the Black Order headquarters, where she was faced with Rhode's presents for her. She lightly touched the bracelet around her thin wrist, and let out a soft sigh.

If she wasn't an Exorcist, she would be carrying a naïve hope that she could change Rhode, and convince her to side against the Earl. As an Exorcist however she knew that it was impossible, while it was not clear exactly what type of relationship the Earl shared with the Noah family, she knew that they would never betray him. They were all too convinced of their role to destroy the world. It would never work.

Should the time come, Linali knew she would continue to fight. She was not going to risk thousands of lives because of her personal feelings. With that in mind, she walked out of her room. Reever, who was passing by, glanced at her and did a double take. "Linali?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Er…where are you going, dressed as nicely as you are right now?"

Linali knew she was carrying a confused expression, "Out, where else?"

"Dressed as you are?"

"What's wrong with that? It's not revealing or attention grabbing…is it?"

"Well, no, you…look really nice, but why not with the Exorcist uniform?"

Linali looked at him; the socially awkward Reever almost looked as confused as she was. She smiled softly at him, "For once, Reever, let me walk the streets as a commoner, not an Exorcist. Let me go out without thinking of my role as a weapon of this world, mere sacrifices in the war. Let me go out and enjoy the hustle and bustle of the streets, without thinking of Akuma or the incoming destruction of the Millennium Earl."

At those words, Reever's compassion won over his common sense and his penchant for obeying protocol. He nodded silently, and Linali walked passed him and out the tower. Once outside, she wandered about aimlessly. The people walked past her without greeting, busy with their own lives. There were a few smiles now and then, and Linali smiled back, but no words were exchanged.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"We can buy a new one."

"But if we went again, it'll raise attention, and the next bakery is too far away!"

"Then we can try making one…"

"None of us know how to bake!"

"We can always try looking through baking recipes…" Linali turned to see a girl sitting on a wheelchair and a boy kneeling on the ground. Between them was what seemed to be formerly a cake, but was currently a mess of sugar and cream on the sidewalk. The girl appeared to be the one talking, "There are plenty of cakes meant to be made by beginners, we can learn from there."

"It will have to be really beginner, Mayu, I don't think any of us have ever handled baking!" the boy ran his hands through his hair, Linali noted the interesting shades of pale purple and light blue. "I wonder if we can pay someone to subtly make one for us…"

"Fuuto! Mayu!" Another voice called out, and Linali's eyes widened. She watched as another girl ran up to the two other children: _Rhode_! The Exorcist watched as the Noah, in her White form, exchanged greetings with the two before her face fell. "You dropped the cake?!"

"I couldn't help it! A flock of birds suddenly came at me and…!"

"I know you have a phobia!" Rhode chastised as she lightly smacked the boy with a large, unopened lollipop. "That's not the main point! Lukia's party can't go on without a cake! We'll have to buy a new one!"

The boy – Fuuto – rubbed his head where Rhode had smacked him, "but if we went again it will surely gain attention, and the next closest bakery is too far away!"

"I can send someone out," Rhode reminded.

"But that defeats the purpose of keeping everything just to us," Mayu pointed out. Rhode swung her arms behind her and bounced on her feet thoughtfully, before speaking.

"We make our own."

"You know how to bake?" Fuuto asked doubtfully.

"I can learn, so can the rest of us, by someone who does," Rhode smiled and turned to look at the watching Exorcist. "Right, Linali?"

**Auction Hall **

Unlike his adversaries, who all came with either their secretaries or accountants, Gilbert arrived to the hall alone. He barely spared them all a glance, but a flash of silver caught his eyes. It was Gwen, by her side was another man dressed in business attire. They appeared to be in the middle of a discussion, but when Gwen caught his eyes, she smiled and stood up, "Mr. Arks, care to listen to my offer?"

Gilbert looked at her coolly, "What offer?"

Gwen smiled charmingly, "Your budget is 500 million dollars, right?"

Gilbert smirked, "The auction is about to start, do you think I will tell you such confidential information?"

"No, but your eyes have already betray you," Gwen answered. Gilbert's eyes narrowed, but Gwen was not intimidated. "Mr. Ross really wants this land, you and I both know how much he's worth. If you fight against him, you will only lose. The price will rise so high that whoever gets the land will not be able to make much from it. However, I can persuade him to give it up and ensure that the land goes to you. The only condition I have is that I receive 5 percent of your winnings."

The man only raised an eyebrow, "You change sides pretty quickly."

"I am always loyal, to money that is," Gwen added.

"Your offer is tempting, but not secured enough. If tycoon Mr. Ross really wants this piece of land, would you so easily persuade him? If he doesn't want it, he wouldn't push the price too high." Gilbert turned to enter the auction room, "Next time you offer a deal, recheck the logical field." He was about to leave when Gwen spoke again.

"Not everything in this world is logical, Mr. Arks," Gwen smirked, and Gilbert could not help but pause. "People act on their instinct as well, associated with that instinct is intuition, and my intuition tells me you will regret it."

"If what you say comes to pass, I will have to see you in a whole new light, Miss Frere."

With those parting words, Gilbert walked into the room, picked up his number, and sat down. The auction began with the auctioneer first thanking those who had arrived, and then it began. It didn't take long for those present to realize that the price was beginning to increase at a dangerous rate, and even Gilbert was starting to grow concerned and agitated. Gwen appeared to be more then calm as she raised the price every time someone bid. Upon seeing that, Gilbert fought to raise the price as well. The auctioneer, sensing the tension, was starting to display excitement. "400 million, do we have…410 million! Do we have more then…420 million! Ten million from Number…"

At that moment, a person suddenly ran into the room. He was out of breath and appeared really worried, and upon arriving looked around the room, before rushing to where Gilbert was. "Mr. Arks, we received a message from Mr. Roch. He says in the upcoming urban plan a confluence will be built on the side of the site, the land would at most be only worth 350 million!"

"Mr. Roch?" Gilbert repeated, confused, "I only know a man by the name of Roch in the Urban Planning Department, but we are not even acquaintances." And then, before the newcomer could speak, there was the sharp sound of the hammer hitting the pad.

"Done! 480 million dollars for the land! Congratulations Number 28!"

Gwen leaned back against her chair, a satisfied smirk on her face as awed whispers spread over those present. Then she turned and looked over her shoulder at Gilbert, victory in her eyes. Gilbert stared hard at her.

"Robert, when we get back, check up Gwen Frere for me."

"No problem," the messenger answered as Gilbert continued staring even as Gwen turned away to talk to the man beside her. Robert was the only one to hear Gilbert's next words.

"Smart girl, confusing me so that I would be distracted from making a bid. To be able to go through my company in order to deceive me, looks as if you have done your homework after all." **(4)**

**Kitchen at Butterfly Orphanage **

Linali had heard of Butterfly Orphanage, years ago it was founded by a nobleman named Leonard Cromwell, whose own mansion was known as Butterfly Mansion. The name was a reference to the man's first wife, a Japanese actress named Tohko who committed suicide after being driven to insanity. Rumours had been rift about her death being encouraged by Leonard's second wife, Abigail, who later died a few years after marrying into the Cromwell family. Around the same time her son, Emilie, also fell off the roof of the mansion, leaving Leonard only with his first wife's daughter Lukia. Leonard kept all details quiet, and as a nobleman his influence was enough to make it so. Shortly after their deaths, he founded an orphanage and quickly ensured that the children he took in lived in relative comfort and safety. As homage to his first wife and Lukia, preference was given to children who might be shunned by society.

Linali still didn't understand how Rhode fit in as she wasn't an orphan. When she asked, Rhode pulled her away from the others before answering, "I met them through Allen."

Linali's eyes widened, "Allen used to live here? But I thought he said…"

"No, well, yes, Allen didn't live here long enough," Rhode corrected. "Allen…I don't know if he told you this or not but he was abandoned by his blood family because of his arm. His 'special circumstance' gave him a spot here at Butterfly Orphanage. Luckily, Mana adopted Allen when he was still of a very young age, so Allen was provided a parent figure. As part of Mana's circus crew Allen travel constantly, and anytime they were here Allen came to visit. The last visit was about three years ago, but I think something happened because the kids here don't talk about him. They still welcome me though. "

Linali looked at the Fuuto and Mayu, who were currently unpacking the groceries they had brought. Fuuto was talking cheerfully, and though Mayu seemed unemotional there was a soft look in her eyes. Both of them seemed to be nice people, Linali could see them as Allen's friends, so what would have happened that caused a falling out? As she pondered, Fuuto looked up at them.

"Hey, you girls finished talking?" Fuuto called out, "We have to start soon if we want to finish the cake in time!"

"Coming," Linali smiled. With Rhode's convincing Fuuto and Mayu had decided to bake a cake instead of letting Rhode buy another one – probably by sending an Akuma out to do the deed – and allowed Linali into their group. They brought the ingredients, a How to Bake book, and were currently now back in the orphanage. The kitchen was available for them, and Linali was amazed at how equipped it was.

"Uncle Leonard – that's what we call the Orphanage founder – used to make sure we were well provided for," Fuuto explained as he handed the book to Linali. "I personally have no idea how to do this, so I guess we'll follow your lead?"

"We shouldn't all be crowded around making the cake," Mayu pointed out. "If we can't make the cake, we will make something else instead; the book had other baked goods did it not?"

"I call for cookies!" A new voice called as another girl walked into the room. "I've made some before and Lukia liked them! Nice to see you here as well Rhode…and who are you?" She looked at Linali, but not with hostility, so Linali offered her hand.

"Linali Lee, and you are…?"

"Eriko, classified files claim me as Eriko Kawai," the girl smiled gently, like someone who was used to meeting orphans and took measures to comfort them. "Are you new here?"

"Nope," Rhode answered for Linali, "Linali's just here as my friend today, she's going to help us make the cake!"

"If we're making cake and cookies already, should I get more people to help?" Eriko frowned, "Although I think most of them are out. Kidoumaru was here earlier…"

"Really?" Fuuto's eyes lit up, "Is he coming to the party then?"

"Maybe," Eriko shrugged. Catching Linali's confused look, she explained, "Kidoumaru is an older friend of ours, though he himself is an orphan he doesn't live here with us. He comes visit now and then, quite popular with the younger children. You might see him around if you make a hobby of visiting us; he's a bit rough but a good guy. Anyhow, let's start!" She smiled as she picked up the book.

"You seem highly energized for this," Mayu observed.

"To quote our former fellow orphan Ayana, a person's heart is located not far from their stomach!" Eriko chirped, Rhode looked at her curiously.

"Former?"

"She's been adopted! Her name's now Ayana Katsuragi! Her story is that her baking skills caught the attention of a couple that are now her parents! Therefore, I've been quite eager to learn! What are we waiting for? Linali, Rhode, let's bake!"

**Arks Investment Group **

Later that day, Gilbert was found in his office staring blankly at the window. Then there was a knock, before the door opened and Harry stepped in. Gilbert raised an eyebrow as his former half-brother-but-not-biologically handed him a file, "As requested, this is information on that Miss Frere."

"Where's Robert?"

"He did the research, I am simply delivering it to you."

"Oh really? Are you not spending time with your pretty girlfriend Lulubell?"

"After that long train ride, she needs sleep. I was only needed to bring her back home safely."

"How chivalrous of you," Gilbert commented as he took the file and noted the difference from the usual reports, "So little, Harry?"

"According to Robert, most of her records were classified, but not so much in regards to her business," Harry explained. "She was not bidding on behalf of Mr. Ross, the man's on vacation, most likely because Mr. Hans' shares in Scotland went to Lulubell instead of him so he probably needed a vacation to cool off. Frere's company is but a joint venture set up in Spain **(5)**…"

"With a capital of 5 million only?!" Gilbert sputtered in disbelief as he read the report. "Such a small company, how in the world did she get the money for the site? Which bank gave her the loan?"

"None of them did," Harry answered. "That is what's so shocking; the enterprise has no money for the site at all!"

Gilbert stared at the report, and then he snapped it closed and began to laugh hysterically. "Harry, did you know, in the eyes of many Gilbert Arks have actually gone insane?" He let out a few more chortles, and then before Harry could blink he was yanked down and face to face with his former brother's glinting eyes. Gilbert grinned widely, "Yet who would have thought, today I met someone more insane then I am!" He laughed madly, "She takes more serious risks then I do! Not only her reputation, but her life and freedom are on the line! Yet she risks it all without batting an eyelid!" Gilbert shook his head, "Interesting, very interesting."

**Street **

With Linali and Lavi now gone, Allen and Kanda could bicker to their heart's content. However, after a while of non-stop bickering, their throats were sore and it made sense for each of them to buy a drink. As they were cooling off, Kanda reflected on their argument and realized that Allen was much more vocal today compared to their previous disagreements. He watched Allen bite on his drinking straw, lips turned downwards and eyes darkened by his narrowed eyebrows. Kanda wasn't used to seeing this side of Allen; he did not recall seeing this scowling expression even when the boy fought against Akuma.

Then again, Kanda had to admit he didn't know Allen for that long, and couldn't judge the white-haired boy. He had a feeling the boy's expression wasn't due to just Kanda, no, the boy's face had not been its happiest since General Cross' appearance. What was it that Cross called him? That's right, his _idiot former disciple_. Then…why and how could it be possible that the Exorcists had found Allen among a nest of Noahs?

"Oi, Bean sprout…"

"IT'S ALLEN!!"

"What is your relationship with General Cross?"

At those words, Allen let out a snort, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know. I haven't seen that man for years, and all of a sudden he just pops up here again as if nothing's changed…"

"Is popping out of nowhere a habit of his that you've learned?"

"Kanda, you may be older, more experienced, and have been in the Order longer than I have; however I am not obligated under any rule to tell you of my past – and even if there was, I wouldn't. Not unless I get something back in exchange. Such as what was _your_ past like, hum? Who is this person that you must seek before you die, I wonder?" The two stared at each other, almost challengingly. Normally Kanda would sneer and leave it at that, since he wasn't the type to reveal his past. However, Allen's did catch his attention. The Black Order had not properly interrogated Allen when he first arrived, no doubt thanks to that welcome banner and the Sol Uproar, which had somehow managed to ensure that Allen be given some leniency about his background. So…

"I was born and raised at an orphanage in Japan," Kanda started, and took momentarily satisfaction at Allen's startled look; that he was giving out his past willingly. "They told me my mother died giving birth to me and I have never met my father. During my time at the orphanage I discovered I was Innocence-compatible, but at that time I had no idea what was going on. It wasn't until I met General Tiedoll did I learn of Exorcists, he took me to the Order and I've been there ever since." Kanda looked at Allen, he had purposely kept his story vague but true, "Your turn."

Allen looked as if he was considering backing out, but his honest side eventually won. The white-haired boy did prove to be as vague as Kanda, "I too was raised in an orphanage, and I never knew my parents. Luckily or not I was adopted quickly by a man who acted as my guardian for several years until his death. Cross took me in after that, however…" Allen's eyes flared with a sudden fire. "That man would have left me for dead! He drove me insane, into despair for Earl knows how many times, and I…!" He cut himself short, but Kanda could hear the unspoken words; _and I chose the Noahs instead_.

Allen did not look like he will be saying much more on the manner. Kanda wanted to shake the other boy and demand more information: _How did the Noahs accept you? Are you part of their Noah family or just to a select few? Have you seen the Earl_? But Kanda knew if he asked, he would be going against the unofficial order that Allen be treated well and not suspiciously. Not to mention…he knew how children who suffered will look upon anyone who offered them the slightest bit of kindness, the child will regard the person as an idol. Kanda could see Allen being deceived, the foolishly naïve boy the other Exorcist had proven himself to be.

"The orphanage I grew up in isn't far from here," Allen spoke again, and Kanda realized that he was changing the subject. "I haven't seen the other orphans for years…I wonder are they all still there? Or would they be adopted into other families already…" He trailed off, staring over Kanda's shoulder. The Japanese Exorcist glanced behind him and saw a rather untidy-looking man emerging from a store. He was tall, with long hair, and a complete lack of fashion sense. Thick glasses rested over his nose and gave him a scholarly, yet still messy look. He didn't appear to notice the Exorcists.

Almost eagerly, Allen moved away from Kanda and approached the stranger. Kanda watched as the white-haired boy sprinted after the untidy man, who did not turn around, and Allen stopped. "Professor?"

The man stumbled to a halt and turned around to see Allen. He stared at the younger boy, and Allen smiled cheerfully, "Professor Ichigo? You don't recognize me?" When the man continued staring at him, Allen held out his hand, "It's me! Allen! I used to be in the Butterfly Orphanage until I was adopted by that circus crew years ago!"

"A-Allen? Allen Walker?" The man, Professor Ichigo, stuttered. Kanda frowned, unlike Allen's joyous face the other's man was paling. The man slowly reached out and touched Allen's head, as if to confirm his hand did not go through like it might with a spirit or ghost. When he felt Allen's solid form, he drew in a sharp breath.

"You're…you're really Allen Walker?"

"Yes!" Allen smiled, "I haven't seen you or the others for years!"

Ichigo frowned and rubbed his head, "Allen…aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Allen blinked, confused, "I'm supposed to be dead?"

"You were murdered several years ago, weren't you?"

**(1) Clearly, Cross forgot something important between him and Komui here  
(2) ****So while Alfredo told Komui that Lavi's with a Noah, Tiki's telling Lavi that Komui is suspicious! More distrust aboard in the Order!  
(3) ****Mr. Hans' shares from previous chapters, when Lulubell had the other Noahs help her find her competitors' drugs so that they would show her support in gaining the shares  
(4) ****I am personally tired of reading stories where females are displayed as weak, ****emotional, stupid, the source of men's failures or just way too dependent on men. If I can't write Linali as cunning, I'll have to settle on either Lulubell or Gwen  
(5) ****Gwen's last mission was in Spain, as mentioned before in her last meeting with Alfredo **

**In the first scene Cross said Allen's supposed to be dead, now in this last scene we learn that the Orphanage thought Allen was murdered several years ago! Just what happened in Allen's past?! **

**Up Next: More about the relationships among the Black Order members, and Allen's past is revealed to be an unsolved Murder Mystery to this day! **


	26. The Falsehoods Made

**References from last chapter: ****  
**

**The Orphanage Children – Fuuto and Mayu, along with the other names mentioned, are of the series **_**Genju no Seiza**_**. Hanamaru is NOT a character, but the name was mentioned as an illegal money lending group in Eriko's story.  
****The Orphanage History – Lukia, Leonard, and their family story are from **_**Godchild**_**. The deaths of Abigail and Emilie were actually seen in the manga. **

**Congratulations to ****K**** and ****Saya-Sama**** for getting the references! **

**To Ren****: I checked the link from the first chapter for the DeviantArt piece that inspired me, it should still be working. If not, look up artist 'Celtreny' for a picture named **_**D Gray Reversal**_

"You were murdered several years ago, weren't you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Weren't you killed by Hanamaru?" Ichigo asked, in response Allen frowned.

"I was killed by Hanamaru? What are you talking about?"

"Bean Sprout here seems alive and well, what do you mean he's dead?" Kanda injected.

"I'm confused too," Ichigo stared. "You're really still alive?"

"Yes, I'm here in flesh," Allen said dryly. He pulled off the glove of his Innocence-arm and held it up, "Remember this arm with the cross? It's what lost me the interest of many adopters, remember?"

"You're really not dead!"

"Of course!"

"You're really Allen Walker!"

"He's said that enough times, hasn't he?" Kanda scowled, and Ichigo looked at him.

"You are…?"

"He's Yu Kanda," Allen introduced. "One of my…colleagues, you can say."

"Colleague?"

"We can discuss that later," Allen interrupted. "What do you mean, Hanamaru killed me?"

"If you're not dead…then we've mistakenly blamed him," Ichigo frowned.

"What has been happening in my absence?" Allen's voice increased in concern, "Professor, tell me!"

"I…" Ichigo closed his eyes, "This is going to be a really long story, Allen. I suggest you return to Butterfly Orphanage with me to get the full scope." Allen nodded, but Kanda glared at him.

"We can't stay away from the Black Order too long, Bean Sprout, if…"

"The Order will be too concerned about General Cross to be worried about small fry like us!" Allen insisted, "I need to find out what happened!"

"Black Order?" Ichigo did a double take and stared at the Exorcists' uniform, "No wonder that crest looks familiar! Allen, you're of the Black Order?!"

"You know of it, professor?"

"Yes, of course! And that outfit…you're an Exorcist! No wonder you've disappeared! Hey, tell me about…!"

"Professor, some other time, please?" Allen asked. Ichigo, calming himself, nodded. Back to the topic at hand, Allen and Ichigo both agreed to return to the Orphanage. Kanda, partly because he wanted to keep an eye out on people from Allen's past and partly because he himself was intrigued by the sudden mystery, accompanied them. The three of them boarded a carriage, before Allen spoke again.

"So you've mistakenly accused Hanamaru, it's not like they found my body so he couldn't have been charged with murder, we can just go and apologize to him."

"In those years that you've left us, many things have happened." Ichigo told him sombrely, and Allen sensed right away something was terribly wrong. Ichigo continued, "Why did you disappear, Allen? We first thought you were running after Cross again but he returned to ask whether you had remained here…"

"He actually came to look for me?" Allen asked in disbelief, "Well I guess he's not as unresponsible as I've assumed then. Wait…how can you assume I've disappeared when I left a letter at the orphanage room I was staying in? Didn't any of you get it?"

"A letter?" Ichigo stared. "No, we never received such a letter. What's more, that room you were staying in was in a huge mess, that's why we thought there was a struggle or something!" The carriage arrived to Butterfly Orphanage, and Kanda was struck by how large and spacious the building appeared to be. There was a huge garden with sweet smelling flowers and trees that provided shade. A few of the younger children were playing on a swing that had been set up, laughing and talking.

"Professor!" A voice called out, and Ichigo looked up to see a girl approaching them. She had long dark hair, and from the way she walked this was someone with spirit and confidence; a fighter if necessary. Ichigo smiled at her, eager to show the truth.

"Kushinada, look who's here," Ichigo beckoned to Allen, who stepped forward. The girl froze as she stared at the familiar figure.

"Kushinada! It's me, Allen!"

"A-Allen?" Kushinada's expression displayed shock and instantly she took a step back, yet her eyes were fiercely guarded, almost prepared to fight. Ichigo waved his hand to calm her down.

"Wait, wait Kushinada, Allen's here in flesh, he's no spirit nor is he dead!"

"You really all thought I was dead?" Allen shook his head as he grasped the other girl's sleeve, "I'm Allen Walker, I was adopted first by Mana then by Cross, here is my cursed arm, isn't that enough proof for you?"

The long-haired girl touched Allen's hand, then his face, before her eyes lit up, "Allen, you're really not dead!" In her delight she embraced the smaller boy, who hugged her back, before they separated. Kushinada's smile quickly formed into a frown as she lightly smacked Allen on the head. "You're evil! Why didn't you leave us a message when you suddenly up and disappeared like that? I spent so many tears on you!"

"I really didn't think that my disappearance would trigger so many events, Kushinada," Allen explained. "I'm also still confused, why would you all think that Hanamaru killed me? Why didn't Hanamaru defend himself?" With those words, the sombre mood returned. Ichigo and Kushinada glanced at each other with hidden meaning, and Allen eventually lost his patience. "Why are you looking at each other like that? What happened to Hanamaru?"

"Hanamaru is also dead," Kushinada explained, "He committed suicide."

"Suicide?" Allen repeated in disbelief, "For what?"

"I'll tell you everything later, let's get inside first okay?"

**Black Order Tower**

Cross opened the Private Lab doors and saw the Supervisor busy scribbling something down. Unlike outside, where Komui kept falling asleep, in here he was diligently working away. As of now, papers were spread all around him, paragraphs and diagrams randomly scribbled out. When he heard the knock, Komui looked up from his work, immediately spotting the General standing at his door.

"Can I come in?"

"I wouldn't dare say no to a General," Komui smiled. "Is there something you need?"

"A letter came personally addressed to you, I just thought I'll deliver it."

"Really? I'm flattered, someone of your status being my mailman." Komui's easy smile told him that the younger man was joking. Cross watched as the Supervisor shuffled his papers, bringing them to some semblance of order, and decided to help. As the General was stacking up some of the folders, he noticed several photos Komui had stuck to the wall, under a protective covering to ensure explosions would not damage them. One of them quickly caught his attention.

"Isn't this the _Passion_ bar?" He asked. The photo was of a group of people, young and old **(1)**, crowded into the small space. Behind them at the top of the photo was the lit up neon sign proclaiming _Passion_. It was almost covered by the hands of the more energetic members, waving at the camera.

"Hum?" Komui looked up from the letter he was reading. "Oh yes, you recognize the place?" When Cross didn't say anything, Komui shifted slightly in his chair. "About five or six years ago, some government officials related to the Black Order came and there was a slight celebration of sorts. That's when this photo was taken."

"Five or six years ago?" Cross repeated. "That time I might have still been around the Order…but I was as free as I was now, doing whatever I pleased, drinking and partying everywhere. In all honestly I can't really remember much difference from then and now."

"Is that so?" Komui finished the letter, and rather then toss it aside he folded it carefully into his lab coat. "Then…would you be interested in having a drink with me now?"

"Sure"

Komui smiled, knowing that with a General at his side no one would question his motives for leaving the Tower. As it was, no guards tried to stop them. It didn't take long for the two of them to be seated in the bar. Since there was no special occasion, and because it was still relatively early, the place wasn't that crowded. As he admired the hanging lights and the music being played, Komui spoke "The atmosphere of this place is rather positive; whenever I come I'm always happy."

"You come here often?" Cross asked, in response Komui shook his head.

"Do you think I get to go out so frequently? Supervisor or not, its hard getting out without clearance. Still, it's worth it, at times you can meet some really interesting people here."

"Agreed," Cross answered, and Komui noticed the General was looking somewhere else now. A young and shapely woman was passing by, and she winked at the General. As they watched, she dropped a lighter, letting it clatter loudly on the floor. Cross smirked, "Excuse me, Komui."

The younger man gave the General a brief smile as Cross went after the woman and returned her lighter. Komui watched as they started talking, and Cross offered to buy her a drink. As they sat down, the man slid an arm around her shoulders.

Komui shook his head, Cross was always going to be a ladies' man. He glanced at his watch, he could still make it. After leaving some change on the table Komui stood up and left the establishment. It just so happened that a few seconds after he did so, Cross glanced up, and the General saw that Komui was gone. The General frowned, and to the other woman's disappointment, excused himself.

Cross paid for his drinks and went outside. After scanning the crowd, he saw the Supervisor walking down the street, the letter back in his hand. Komui appeared to be looking back and forth from the letter to the stores nearby, as if trying to look for a certain establishment. Cross approached him, earning himself a surprised look "What are you doing here?"

"I might as well ask why you left," the masked man answered.

"I was summoned by an appointment, I'm aware that courtesy dictates I tell you but since you were chatting away so happily, I assume you won't notice if I disappear." Komui answered, and Cross noticed how the man discreetly folded the letter again to cover its contents. The Supervisor glanced at his watch, "Excuse me, but I have to go."

"Where? I can escort you."

Komui nearly burst out shouting 'No!', he didn't need Cross to meet Alfredo **(2)**, but if he denied so strongly Cross would get suspicious. He still couldn't let Cross accompany him, so Komui settled for giving the General a vague smile. "I can take care of myself, thank you. You should head back, a pretty woman like the one you were with doesn't just wait, you know." Cross looked as if he might argue, but he read in Komui's stance that the man did not want him there. Deciding it was the man's own business, the General eventually nodded, and the smile that earned him was sincere. So the General left, dismissing Komui and the letter from his mind altogether.

Once the man's back was turned, Komui's smile changed from sincerity to relief to a slight sneer. Komui congratulated himself for not triggering the General's interest, and how he seemed to be relearning his acting skills – perfected during his power struggle in the Black Order but dropped quickly afterwards. If he could deceive Cross in the past, then he sure as hell could deceive him on this.

**Kitchen at Butterfly Orphanage **

About ninety minutes had passed since Linali had started directing the group of orphans. They eventually got the dough in good shape, and managed to stop any of the younger children from eating it. A few more orphans even joined to help. Still, Linali can say that it was a mess.

"You're supposed to heat the chocolate indirectly, not just put it into the pot!" As soon as those words left Linali's lips, the bubbling chocolate solution blew up, spraying brown stains over the area and Eriko's clothes. The girl let out a shriek, although Souchi – a rather chubby boy who had recently joined them – didn't seem to mind when a wave of chocolate smacked him on the face.

"Mayu, you weren't even near chocolate powder, how did it get into your hair?" Seishun, another boy who had recently joined them, asked. Mayu stared at him, before turning a hard gaze to a sheepish looking Fuuto. This earned a few chuckles from the group, before one of them spoke:

"How did you manage to remain so clean, Seishun?" Souchi asked as he wiped the chocolate from his face. The dark haired boy shrugged politely.

"I avoided stray ingredients," he smiled. Eriko frowned.

"While I admire you for staying clean, how did Fuuto, who is so close to you, end up green?"

"Rhode dumped the mint on me!" Fuuto shouted, glaring at the doll-like girl. Rhode eep'ed and dove behind Linali.

"It's not my fault!"

"Rhode, careful!" The tray of cupcakes nearly slipped from Linali's grasp, though a hand caught it quickly. A tall boy with long hair tied in a ponytail grinned at her.

"We don't want to waste all that work, do we?" Kidoumaru, the orphans' tough but kind street friend, grinned. Linali almost blushed, in response Rhode frowned and hugged Linali possessively as she glared at her male friend, who only chuckled. Kidoumaru turned to look at Fuuto, "Mint? So that explains the lovely smells coming from you."

"Don't laugh, you!" Fuuto warned as he waved a – very green – hand. In his gesture, he slipped on the butter that now lingered on the floor. "Whoa!"

"Fuuto!" Luckily, someone else intervened before Fuuto met the floor. Fuuto twisted his head up to catch his rescuer's face: Tsukasa Kugahara, another visiting friend. He helped Fuuto straighten shyly, "You might want to calm down, there are ingredients all over here." Fuuto opened his mouth, and then closed it. He didn't feel the need to point out that the bespectacled boy had flour all over him, and by catching Fuuto some of the mint and flour had exchanged hosts.

Linali sighed, before swatting Rhode's curious hands away from the cookies, "First the cupcakes, then the cookies, I won't be happy if I see you trying to steal more of the baked goods."

"At least I'm not touching the cake!" Rhode protested as she dusted the sugar from her hands. Linali, who was currently the source of sugar, rolled her eyes with a smile. Luckily, a ding soon alerted her that the oven had finished its session. Rhode smiled as she bounded over to peer through the oven window. "The cake is done!"

"All right, time to start the decorations then. Rhode, pass me the…" Linali never got to finish, because at that moment the orphans heard footsteps approaching. Rhode's smile dropped as her head turned to the door, and Linali heard a familiar voice speaking.

"…prefer it if you would not call me Bean Sprout in front of the others, Kanda…"

_Allen_, her mind screamed, _Allen and __Kanda__ of all people_! Her face paled as she exchanged gazes with Rhode, the Noah was not smiling. Her eyes were hard, she gazed at Linali, and then turned back to the door. As Linali watched, the Noah raised an arm, and though the Exorcist knew Rhode probably wouldn't transform in front of the orphans she might summon Akuma to get rid of Kanda. Terrified, Linali ran forward and seized Rhode's arm.

She didn't need to scream, or cry, or beg; she didn't even need to speak. Rhode looked at Linali silently, and she understood what the Exorcist wanted to say. The Noah let out a huff of irritated air, "Fuuto, Mayu, I'm going to leave now. Don't tell anyone I was here."

"Why…?" Fuuto began, but Rhode had already strode forward to the window. She opened it smoothly, and then jumped off. "Rhode!"

Seishun ran towards the window and looked outside, "She's gone!"

"Why would she…" Eriko began, but the door opened before she could go further. A man with an unshaven face and glasses, a boy with long dark hair and a sword, another boy with white hair and a scar down one eye, and finally a long haired girl entered the kitchen. All attention in the room quickly zoomed to the third figure.

"ALLEN?!"

"Hey," Allen smiled. The people in the kitchen stared back at him, dumbstruck, before Kidoumaru spoke.

"Don't haunt me please; I swear I didn't mean to light your old jacket on fire."

**Restaurant **

When Gilbert arrived at the restaurant, he saw Gwen seated by a table, a glass of wine already in her hand. Without waiting for the waiter, he moved forward to her. Gwen smiled and gestured to the chair, and with her _guest_ seated, she spoke, "You are half an hour later then what I had expected of you."

"You seem confident that I would look for you," Gilbert observed.

"It was a gamble," she answered as she moved to pour the opened bottle of wine in Gilbert's glass. Gilbert reached inside his jacket before pulling out a cheque.

"This gamble you've won, here is the down payment," the Arks son placed the cheque down on the table, before continuing: "I will pay the rest in three instalments. In return, your company will sell the land site to me."

"Thank you," Gwen reached out, but Gilbert suddenly slammed his hand down on hers. Gwen barely flinched, only stared at the larger hand on top of hers.

"You sure are audacious and willing to take risks," Gilbert sneered. "You have no relation with Mr. Ross, he had no intention of buying that land. You had no backer, partner, or money. Yet you bluffed like you had everything and was acting cocky. Trying to play a game with me?"

Gwen continued to stare at his hand, before lifting her eyes up to look at him through long eyelashes. "If you already knew my intentions, why did you continue to give me money?"

"In this gamble, I want to see your hand."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you won't have time to enjoy your newly earned cash," Gilbert answered. "You have to pay for the site tomorrow, if you can't make a payment you'll be going to prison."

"Prison?" The female Exorcist let out a laugh, "Why should I be afraid of prison? The world jail doesn't even make me flinch." Gwen's eyes were cool as she continued, "I have nothing to lose. Mr. Arks, my hand is that no matter what I do, I can't lose, because I have nothing precious enough to worry about. I am the sole owner, employer, and employee of my small-time enterprise. I've been through worst situations, terrible conditions, lost everything I've ever cared for, including the one man that I may have loved. Right now I have nothing to lose **(3)**. After all that, I've slowly been able to climb up and win, currently when it comes to luck, I'm on a roll."

"Is that so," Gilbert sneered. "In that case, it seems most beneficial if we work together, for we will make good partners."

Gwen said nothing as she picked up the cheque. The row of zeros behind the one and its dollar sign brought a very satisfied smile to her lips.

**Butterfly Orphanage **

With the baked goods either baking or finished, the orphans cleaned themselves up and settled at what was the 'living room'. The place was large and spacious, but the group crowded closely around where the Exorcists were now sitting at.

"So you're not dead, but an Exorcist now?" Fuuto confirmed. Allen nodded as he allowed the other orphans to stare at his red arm. Although such scrutiny would have made him uneasy, among his old friends he didn't mind so much. "While I'm glad to see you alive and well, especially since you seem to be taking such a dangerous job, I'm still a bit miffed you left us without saying anything."

"Professor Ichigo told me the same thing," Allen frowned. "I'll tell you the same thing I told him, I wrote a letter and left it in my room. Are you sure none of you got it?"

"We're pretty sure we never received a letter," Fuuto answered. "If you don't believe me ask the others." Allen looked at Mayu for confirmation, if there was one thing he was sure about, it was her blunt honesty. Mayu confirmed what Allen had been hearing.

"We received no letter, so we all thought you were dead. We asked the police and they said they had no record of you leaving the country."

Allen wasn't going to tell them that it was because he had been utilizing Akuma and Noah's Ark for his transportation. So he quickly made up a story he heard, "When I was about to leave the country I passed out, it caused chaos at customs. I think by the time I recovered they thought I was already checked in and just let me on the ship."

"Well then, what about letters?" Eriko asked, "Even in the past when you were with Mana you always sent letters, you never sent a single one after your disappearance!"

"What are you talking about? I sent dozens of letters back! It was because I received no reply that I eventually stopped writing them."

Kushinada shook her head, "the Orphanage received no letter, if we had we would have at least known you were alive!"

"That's odd," Allen frowned. He was sure that he had written letters to the Orphanage. Granted some of them were carefully edited versions of the truth, with details about his Noah family omitted, but he was sure he wrote letters almost religiously in the first few weeks. Only the lack of reply had eventually put a stop to his sleepless nights, spent planning to write something that was believable to the orphans. "That means either the letters were lost, or someone has been taking them; but who could it be?"

"If it was the latter, then this person is definitely connected to Hanamaru's death," Ichigo said thoughtfully. Allen rounded on him.

"You still haven't told me why Hanamaru committed suicide!"

"I guess it's time we explain things to you," Seishun sat down gracefully, folding his legs under him. His posture was humble and quiet, which had the surprising effect of relaxing the Exorcists, "Do you remember that night you left? It was the night we were celebrating the Kugahara clinic's anniversary, remember?"

"Kugahara?" Kanda repeated, and looked at the boy who had prevented Fuuto from slipping on the butter earlier. The boy had light coloured hair and wore glasses, but he looked at the age where childhood was ending and adulthood was beginning – too old to be in an Orphanage. His name, if Kanda recalled correctly, was…

"Tsukasa was taken in by Doctor Kugahara after tests confirmed him to be his biological son," Mayu explained calmly. "Before that, Tsukasa was one of the children of the Orphanage as well. After the tests came out, the doctor took him back in."

Kanda and Linali nodded to show their understanding. Seishun then continued on retelling the events, "That night most of us returned late, and Mayu saw that the door had been tampered with. Immediately we remembered that you, Allen, had been staying in your room so we hurried in to check whether a robber had injured you. Your room was a mess, it was chaotic. Curtains torn, books scattered on the floor, shelves knocked down and bed sheets dumped over the floor…it really alarmed us."

"We called the police," Fuuto took up the story when Seishun paused to draw in breath. "They searched the room and found a lighter. We knew it wasn't yours since you don't smoke, and upon closer inspection we recognized it as Hanamaru's, the guy who has been harassing you for lord knows how long. I remembered seeing him with you the day before."

_Fuuto heard the __commotion at the street and looked over. He saw two figures moving to where he stood, and soon recognized the younger as Allen. The snow-haired boy was trying to leave, but the older boy grabbed him, "Listen to me Allen!" _

"_Let me go!" _

"_Just give me a chance, alright?" _

"_Hanamaru, please, look at yourself! Just going around the streets fooling around, can't you be a more respectable figure? I can't even trust you when my back is turned, how do you expect me to stay? I can only do that with someone who has my respect." _

"_Respect? A respectable figure?" The older boy sneered as he gestured violently, "In the end, you only want respectable figures because you want their money!" At those words, Allen's body stiffened in anger. _

"_You should know by now that the money isn't for me!" Allen screamed as he tried to leave again, Hanamaru seized him. _

"_I know, I know! It's that Cross, I know and I'm sorry for doubting you! I will be rich, I will give you money, believe me!" _

"_Believe you? Why should he believe you? He can't even trust you!" Fuuto hissed as he moved forward in Allen's defence. He stepped in front of Hanamaru, providing a protective shield for the Allen. "You're infamous around here for your mischievous ways, and that's putting it lightly. It's not my business who you have your affairs with, but Allen clearly doesn't want anything between the two of you!" _

"_Ha! You won't say anything if there was money involved now, would you? You orphans are all the same!" Hanamaru pulled out a cigarette and gnawed on it as he brought up a lighter. Before lighting it, he waved the lighter in front of Fuuto's face. "If I give you money to help bring Allen to me, you wouldn't be standing here now. Name your price, Fuuto, I come from a pretty good background. My father isn't going to last long either, if I wanted to, I can buy you as well!" _

_It was a mistake using those words, for if anything else Fuuto carried a lot of self-respect, and __Hanamaru's words triggered his anger ."Just who do you think you are, thinking you can go around buying people? I suggest you save the money to be used for your funeral, because I doubt anyone will prepare it!" Fuuto spat. "Allen, let's leave." _

_The two light-haired boys walked away, but Hanamaru called out after them. "I won't just let this go! Fuuto, I met Allen even before you entered the orphanage! He may have been adopted and we may not see each other often, but in the end I am the only one who may have him!" _

"That sounds dangerously possessive," Kanda commented, Allen glared at him before turning to the speakers again. Yet before either boy could open their mouths, Eriko continued the story.

"We gathered the police to Hanamaru's home, his father answered the door. When he learned that the police suspected him as being related to your disappearance, he let us in without resistance. Despite the time Hanamaru was still sleeping, and Fuuto accused him of being up to no good last night. Hanamaru snapped back at him, and the two almost got into a fight, but the police then took out the lighter and asked Hanamaru whether it was his. Hanamaru admitted it, and Fuuto jumped onto the fact that he just saw him using it yesterday. Realizing that meant the lighter must have been left at the room after their little street argument, and therefore before your disappearance, the police took Hanamaru under custody."

"But that's not it either," Ichigo added as he rubbed his unshaven face. "When the police searched his house they found one of Hanamaru's jackets stained with blood. The police asked where he got the blood from, but Hanamaru could not respond. Right then, instead of kidnap we thought of murder, and Kidoumaru accused Hanamaru of killing you. Hanamaru claimed that you disappeared on your own and that you left a letter, we demanded to know what happened last night."

"Don't look at me like that," Kidoumaru smirked at Allen's look, the streetwise kid looking unapologetic "I never liked that guy. Plus, no offence, you didn't seem that much of a fighter at the time. Course now that I know you're an Exorcist I'm going to have to take that back."

"Hanamaru claimed that he sneaked into the Orphanage last night to see you, but when he arrived no one was there." Seishun drew the attention back to him as he continued on. "He found a goodbye letter, read it, and lost his temper. In one of his destructive moods he ended up tearing the place in his rage, he claimed that the lighter must have dropped as he was doing that. He then claimed that as he was walking back home, he realized he had pocketed the letter, according to him he just threw it aside; yet when the police searched the area they found nothing."

"Kushinada accused Hanamaru of making the story up, despite his pleas for Innocence the police took him into custody." Fuuto stretched his feet as he spoke. Kushinada, unlike Kidoumaru, looked guilty and regretful. Apparently she felt bad about falsely accusing Hanamaru in the past. "Eventually he did prove to have an alibi at the local bar, while the time could not be confirmed exactly it somewhat proved that most of the night he was in the bar. Thus, with a lack of evidence the police was forced to let him go."

"What about the blood on his jacket?" Linali asked, the female Exorcist was intrigued by the mystery that seemed to be unfolding right in front of her eyes. "Hanamaru didn't kill Allen, it couldn't have been his blood."

"True, but coincidently it was the same blood type as Allen's," Mayu explained. "Hanamaru said his jacket was stained during a bar fight. Either way, the police let him go but suspicions were still high. Despite the pressure Hanamaru insisted on his innocence and repeated again and again that he did not murder Allen."

Allen frowned and leaned back, "Reality _is_ that he didn't, so why would he commit suicide?"

"People claimed that he did it because of guilt," Ichigo answered. "The people here at Butterfly Orphanage were very vocal and frequently called him a murderer. Hanamaru and his father were harassed almost daily about it, eventually Hanamaru wrote a goodbye letter and hung himself on a tree. The letter apologized to you, stating he was reaping the consequences of his actions and that he could no longer live with his guilt. We accepted that as the truth for years…but as we can clearly see now, you're not dead."

"Therefore, he can't have committed suicide because of guilt," Allen concluded, but his gaze grew hard as the realization settled on the group. "He couldn't have been the one that wrote that letter apologizing to me. Then that can only mean…his death was staged, and it was murder."

Fuuto nodded, "Exactly."

**(1) Of course, the people in Komui's photo are of age, this IS taken at a bar by a religious group  
****(2) In case you didn't catch it, the letter was obviously a summon from Alfredo  
****(3) Not to mention, Gwen has Alfredo'****s support if things go terribly wrong **

**A murder framed as suicide! A seemingly forgotten relationship between two superiors of the Black Order! And a shady business deal done between a former blackmailer and her victim! What shall happen next? **


	27. The Investigation Begins

**Because I'm in a foul mood due to midterms, I can't write romance. The ones presented here were pre-written, before the stress got to me and ruined my happy mood. Therefore more emphasis will be placed on the mystery instead.**

The orphanage witnessed one of its best birthday parties. Linali had directed the orphans well, and the table was filled with baked goods. Kidoumaru had brought plenty of gifts – "I swear I didn't steal them! I have the receipt!" "What about the money used?" "Well, I was careful about where I got them?" "Kidoumaru!" – for the orphans to give. Those who had thought Allen dead were shocked when they saw him alive. Others who had never met him before simply greeted him happily.

Several times they nearly asked him where Rhode was, but the orphans who had heard Rhode's wishes managed to stop the others from saying anything that might incriminate Allen or Linali. Allen, who learned from Seishun that Rhode had been present earlier, found himself amused at the blooming Rhode-Linali relationship, but knew better then to say anything. Although it was sweet to see Rhode and Tiki getting together with Linali and Lavi, mentioning those names would not be a good idea. The orphans eventually got the hint, and dropped any mention of Rhode.

It was amazing how they all had to cover her up for the sake of one Japanese Exorcist, everyone else already knew Rhode and liked her. Although Allen would bet his life that she wouldn't be so popular if she hadn't been hiding her Noah side from them.

The party was loud and cheerful, everyone was laughing and joking. Allen and Linali joined in easily, and though Kanda remained silent Linali could see that he was less tense and at least more civil to the orphans. Halfway through the party, Mayu pulled Allen aside.

"What's up, Mayu?"

"Rhode dropped this earlier as she was leaving, you might want to return it to her," the wheelchair-confined girl held up a fist and opened it, a large marble-sized sphere sat innocently there. It was pulsing with a faint light, and there were shifting colours of black and white. Allen frowned, he had never seen it before, but he knew his cursed eye was about to react to it. He forced it to stay normal.

"Thank you, I'll give it to her," Allen smiled as he pocketed the Sphere of Shades. He did intend to return it to Rhode the next time he saw her, but when he got back into the party and participated in the games, all thoughts were driven away. That night when he, along with Kanda and Linali, returned to the Black Order, his thoughts instead switched to Hanamaru, and the mystery surrounding his death. He vowed to find the truth, and in doing so, he completely forgot about the glowing sphere hidden in his Exorcist coat.

**The Next Day **

Lavi entered the Dining Hall to see Linali and Allen sitting together for breakfast. He wasn't surprised at seeing those two together, nor was he surprised that Allen had what he swore was a mountain of food in front of him, but he was surprised at seeing the third figure at the table. "YU-CHAN!! You're sitting with other people at last!! My anti-social friend is really making a progress on starting to get a life **(1)**!"

The three stopped talking as Lavi glomped the Japanese Exorcist happily despite the death glare he received. Allen swallowed his mouthful of food before smiling, "Hello Lavi, how have you been?"

"Nothing's been happening except that Bookman kicked me out of our room earlier because I was apparently distracting him," Lavi made a face. "I went to the library to read, but then there was a commotion because Sol saw Tina trying to get a book that was too high for her. Apparently she was about to climb up a ladder when he saw her, and he was alarmed, since Tina's pregnant and all."

"I haven't seen them around lately, I should say hi sometime," Linali promised, and the rest of them agreed. Lavi then looked at them:

"So? What have you guys been up to?" He was intrigued at the looks exchanged by the three. By some silent agreement, Allen began to talk, explaining about yesterday's events, detailing everything about the mystery suddenly sprung on them. Lavi listened intently, and even he was interested when Allen finished. He promptly asked to join the 'detective game', and Allen agreed. After the group finished dinner, they headed out of the Tower. All they needed was to tell Komui, who gave them clearance right away.

Lavi remained silent in the Supervisor's presence, Tiki's words echoing in his mind. It didn't help that Komui returned to the Order late last night; Lavi was beginning to wonder who Komui was meeting with, and was it just him or was Komui looking at him in a different way too **(2)**? Could he have known that Lavi was starting to suspect something?

Once outside, Allen phoned Ichigo and they arranged to meet up. After the introductions were made for Lavi, the group began their investigation – their first step was the corpse.

"This is the autopsy report on Hanamaru," the file was passed into Allen's hands, and the boy opened it eagerly. Ichigo seemed to have plenty of human connections, and had been able to meet up with one of the local coroners to get the report on Hanamaru's death cause. Just in case though, the Exorcists – bearing the Black Order Crest – accompanied him. Kanda was there to look intimidating, while Linali was there to look sweet and innocent. Lavi thought it was a good choice, and Allen had agreed.

"Since the guy's been dead for a few years now, I doubt you can find anything new," the coroner was saying. Allen nodded as he skimmed over the files and the photos, before looking up again.

"Is it possible for us to meet the man who examined the body?"

"I'm afraid not," the coroner answered, "that doctor died last week."

"I see, thank you," Allen gazed back at the report, expression pained. Ichigo noticed and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, Allen looked at the professor sadly. "Although I never liked him, Hanamaru died because of me. I don't think I should just dismiss his death as a mere accident."

Ichigo nodded, "I understand, although he was not exactly someone well beloved, he does deserve to die honourably, and not framed for murder. I'm sure even Mayu and Fuuto will think the same, and I'm here to support all of you."

"Thank you, professor," Allen flipped to another page, where the photos were attached. Hanamaru's eyes were closed, almost in peace, but rest will be the furthest thing from him if his death really was a murder framed suicide. Then Allen looked at the photos of the rope Hanamaru used to hang himself, and frowned. "Professor, look here, at the knot."

"What about it?"

"Look at the way the knot's been tied," Allen's finger followed the knot's structure, "Kidoumaru used to teach the orphans how to tie knots so I've picked up a few things, and judging by the way this rope goes under here, then over here, the rope was tied by a right handed person."

"What's wrong with that?" Linali asked, curious, but Ichigo's face showed he understood what Allen was saying.

"Hanamaru was left handed!" The man's brain worked quickly, "That means the rope couldn't have been tied by Hanamaru! It was most likely done by someone else!"

**Black Order Tower **

The red-haired man walked down the halls leisurely, suave and with a confident smirk in his place. It was known as his 'default expression' since he had learned that it was bound to get him a lot of attention from the ladies. As he came to an intersection, another figure came walking forward, a cup of coffee in his hands. Cross deigned the man worth addressing, "Komui."

"General, good evening," the younger man smiled.

"I was just about to look for you; the meeting with the Grand Generals have been cancelled, so the Science Division is free for now."

"No problem."

"Also…" Cross' voice trailed off and Komui noticed a group of female Finders passing by. He knew what Cross was going to say, and the man did "Excuse me, Komui."

The Supervisor gave the older man a smile as the General headed towards the female Finders, choosing a specific one to approach. Almost right away they fell into easy conversation. Once he was sure Cross was busy, Komui turned and walked away, but this time Cross saw him do so. For some reason it prompted the General to go after the younger male. He soon found Komui leaning against the balcony of the Tower's interior, waiting for the elevator to take him either to the upper floors or down to Hevlaska. "You left quickly."

"I don't know how long you'll be talking, so I thought I might as well occupy myself."

The tone was casual, but Cross knew Komui better then that, and couldn't help saying, "Sorry."

"What for? There's no need for that, the Finder _was_ quite beautiful, you have good taste." The elevator arrived and Komui quickly stepped on it, Cross following.

"That Finder was one I had known the last time I was here, that was why I greeted her."

"Really?" Obviously, Komui didn't believe him. "But there's no need to tell me that, it's not like you need to explain." He smiled again, "And if you're just worried about gossip, don't worry, I won't _dare_ ruin my superior's reputation…

"Unless you were planning to take that title away from them," Cross finished, and instantly regretted those words. Komui ducked his head, allowing light to flash off his glasses and hide his eyes. This gave him the perfect excuse to not look at the General as they both fell into silence. The incident with Cassian and the lies Komui weaved was still a sensitive topic between them and the General, not wanting to let the mood remain as it was, decided to change the topic.

"How has your newest Exorcist been doing?"

"You mean Allen Walker?" Komui seemed just as willing to change the topic, "He has been doing well. The boy has been has managed to befriend most of the people in the Order and his missions have usually ended with minimum casualties. Of interest is that Hevlaska has prophesised him as the Destroyer of Time. The Bookmen are interpreting it as meaning that Allen will play a vital role in the battle."

"That foolish former disciple of mine seems to have made a mark in the Black Order," Cross commented.

"What is his story?" Komui asked, "You call him your former disciple but you did not send any letter stating you had taken in a student."

Cross snorted, "Of course not. You would have all demanded information, and if I sent a letter it will only cause more demands for me to return."

"Fair enough, but why did Allen come to the Order alone? Why didn't he at least have a letter of recommendation? Why has he never mentioned you the whole time he was here?" _And why was he found with the Noahs if you were first his mentor_?

"That's because he disappeared on me, I thought he was dead."

"How did you draw that conclusion?"

"Basically my idiot discipline usually works to pay the bills" – Cross didn't mention his debts – "but one night he simply did not return to me. I searched for him, asking his employer and the people he was staying with. Apparently the room he was staying in was in a mess, and another boy had been accused of murdering him."

"Was it an Ak…?" Komui began, but at that moment he bended forward, one hand clutching at his side. At the expression of pain that surfaced on his face, Cross was quickly concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"It…" Komui hissed as he clenched his side, "It hurts…"

"Are you okay?" Cross moved closer to the younger male, but did not touch him. He wasn't sure what to make of the sudden surge of pain Komui seemed to be suffering. He was spared from doing anything as at that moment, the elevator stopped, and it was Reever who stood there waiting. Upon seeing Komui, the scientist quickly went to his side.

"Supervisor? Does it hurt again **(3)**?"

"Yes…"

"Komui, do you have medicine? Should I call a doctor here?" Cross asked.

"No need General, I don't want to bother you anymore," Komui reassured him. Reever spoke next.

"Supervisor, I'll take you back to your room first, okay?"

"Thank you, Reever." With permission given, the Australian man took Komui's hand and the Supervisor leaned against him as Reever led the man away. Cross watched the two, suddenly very aware of how differently Komui had been addressing them. While it might have been just protocol that made Komui address him as 'General', Komui used to call him by first name **(4)**. Now, that familiarity seemed to be given to Reever instead.

**Butterfly ****Orphanage**

"So you've now proven that Hanamaru did not commit suicide and that the rope wasn't tied by his hands?" Fuuto asked eagerly. The Exorcists, Ichigo, Fuuto, and Mayu were the only ones currently in the room. While all the orphans who had once known Allen were happy to see him, they were not that motivated to find the truth about Hanamaru's death. After all, the orphans generally did not like him, and Kidoumaru was a huge influence in dismissing any thoughts of investigation. Even Kushinda, who had shown guilt, had not felt the need to clear his name.

Fuuto and Mayu, however, were intent on finding out what had happened. Their voices of concern had been what convinced Ichigo to let them into the investigation the Exorcists were planning. Fuuto seemed determined to further their investigation. "Now that we've found that out, what can we do next?"

"The next evidence to look at will be the goodbye letter that he supposedly wrote," Mayu stated calmly, and Ichigo nodded.

"We will have it tested to see whether it was really written by Hanamaru, and not forged by somebody else. According to law, a dead person's belongings will go to their closest family member; therefore the letter will most likely be at his father's place."

"That man's still alive?" Allen asked.

"Yes, I believed he moved some time ago, to avoid us harassing him about being the father of a murderer," a guilty wince from Fuuto. "However…I think I do know the neighbourhood where he lives, so we can check there."

"All seven of us?" Lavi frowned, and Fuuto mirrored it.

"That would be unnecessary, and it's not exactly the biggest space around. To have so many people go would be troublesome."

Ichigo tapped his chin, "Alright then, Fuuto you should go since you know where he is. Allen, I think its best you go as well. In case things get out of hand, Kanda, can I trust you to act rationally?" Kanda glared at the man who questioned him, but nodded. Ichigo turned to the others, "The rest of us will see if we can come up with anything else."

Fuuto jumped to his feet and beckoned the two Exorcists to follow after him. The three of them headed out and followed Fuuto's lead, and the boy soon led them to a neighbourhood that was thankfully respectable. The group arrived at the apartment their target lived in, and after some questioning of the locals, they got told the exact address.

"That took a while, I guess Hanamaru's father isn't that active in the community," Allen muttered as they climbed the stairs. The apartment apparently did not have elevators, and stairs were the only way to get to Hanamaru Senior.

"Despite moving to a new neighbourhood, he was probably still worried that he would be shunned for having a murderer as a son," Kanda bluntly stated.

"It might also just be in his nature, I remember even when Hanamaru was alive his father seemed to only know the people of the Orphanage, he didn't associate with others often." Heck, if Allen recalled correctly Hanamaru Senior _only_ acknowledged people from the Orphanage, he ignored everyone else. "Well, we're here now to tell him that his son is innocent, he can at least die knowing the truth," Hanamaru's father was nearing his age, their appearance would give him the peace of mind he probably had hoped for: that his son was not a murderer.

"Hey, you two," Fuuto panted. "I can't handle these stairs as well as you do, slow down a bit please?"

Allen blinked and back tracked, while Kanda simply stopped and waited for the boy to catch up. Eventually the three of them arrived to the right floor, and Fuuto knocked on the door. They waited, but no one answered. Fuuto frowned and knocked harder, "Hello? Anyone inside?"

"Could he be out?" Allen asked as he stepped forward to join in knocking the door. Yet as soon as he did so, he drew back sharply, "What is that _awful_ smell?"

"Smell?" Fuuto sniffed, "I smell nothing special…but now that you mention it, there seems to be a slight reek."

Kanda stepped forward as well, he sniffed, and then his eyes narrowed, "Fuuto, Bean Sprout, step back."

"IT'S ALLEN!!" The white haired boy screamed, but stepped back. Fuuto's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute; you're not planning to…"

Kanda drew out his sword, without activating his Innocence his sword flew forward and swiftly fell in several arcs against the door. It was done so quickly that Fuuto had a hard time even following the movements. Needless to say, the door didn't stand a chance. One moment it was there, the next it had been reduced to mere slices of wood on the floor.

_Isn't this considered breaking and entering_? Fuuto thought, but it disappeared as the smell suddenly overwhelmed his senses. "Phew! What _is_ that stink?"

Covering their noses, the three of them stepped into the flat. There was no sign of anyone, and the smell did not seem to be coming from the kitchen, which they could clearly see from the door. No, the smell came from the rooms. A sense of dread filled the three of them, but they moved forward. Slowly they approached the first room, and Kanda pushed open the door.

A study room greeted them, books stacked neatly on the shelf. The room had no window; the source of light appeared to be a desk lamp and another light on the ceiling. A few boxes filled with what appeared to be folders on tax and other legal deals were placed at the corner, lid halfway open. On the other side was a wooden desk, an opened newspaper lying on top. Kanda looked at the date, "This is from two days ago."

"Not recent, hum?" Allen muttered as he turned to the room opposite of the study's. He stared at it, body tense, but moved forward and slowly turned the knob. With that done, he pushed the door open.

The washroom was clean and well kept. A few bottles were stacked at the side, but they were nothing special. The garbage bin was empty; there wasn't even a bag in it. There were no stains on the wall, even the mirror was kept clean. Allen looked around, although it wasn't exactly pleasant, this clean washroom could not have been the source of that terrible smell.

The three of them turned to the last door. Unlike the first two, it was already ajar. They could see a line of light, meaning the room probably had an open window. Fuuto took a deep breath, instantly regretted it when the smell assaulted his nose, but steeled himself and moved forward. His fingertips were the only part of him that touched the door, and then Fuuto pushed forward.

As expected it was the bedroom, and it did have an open window. Sunlight streamed into the room, lighting the corpse of Hanamaru Senior, hanging by his neck from the ledge. His eyes were closed as well, and it was obvious what the source of the smell was. His expression mirrored the photos of his dead son's. So did the knot used to tie the rope he was currently hanging from.

Allen punched the wall in frustration.

**Apartment **

Sleep ran away from her as sunlight pierced the room. Lulubell always closed the curtains before going to bed, but every work day they would be opened by Mimi, and the sunlight would stream into her room and wake her from her sleep. It was as effective as an alarm clock.

"Good morning, Mistress," Mimi smiled at the female Noah, who stretched her body with cat-like mannerism. Lulubell nodded at her faithful Akuma and returned the greeting as Mimi handed her a robe, "Would you like breakfast first, or a shower?"

"Shower," Lulubell murmured as she got off the bed. Morning rituals were followed as normal, as Lulubell prepared for her day. It didn't take long before she was out of her home and at the Arks Investment Group Office. Harry was waiting for her, and his expression lit up as soon as she came into his view.

"Lulubell," he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. The fair-haired Noah laughed lightly as she allowed him to take her hand before entering the building. They exchanged greetings with some of the more familiar executives before arriving to their respective offices. Before separating the secretary went up to them.

"Mr. Pinefresh, you have a phone call from Mr. Alex Arks."

Harry paused, and Lulubell stilled to look at him. He was frowning cautiously, "Mr. Arks? As in…my father's brother? Uncle Alex?"

"Yes," the secretary replied. Harry continued frowning.

"Is the call specifically for me, or for my…brothers in general?"

"He did not say sir, but he asked you to call him back. He did however mention wanting to come for a visit."

Harry briefly wondered whether Gilbert's failed marriage or the land auction had been the cause for the sudden visit, but if so Alex should have contacted Gilbert instead. Not to mention, Alex also had his doubts about Harry being his nephew ever since the trial for the Arks Family Assets years ago. Still, Alex was generally a pleasant man, so he nodded. "Thank you for informing me."

The secretary left, and Lulubell turned look at Harry, "Want me to meet Mr. Arks first to get an idea of what he wants?"

"Best if you don't," Harry shook his head, "He might suspect us of ulterior motives and end up hating you even before he meets you."

Lulubell frowned, Harry knew she was unhappy about being unable to assess her business 'enemy', but call him chivalrous for he wouldn't like to see Lulubell get into an argument with Mr. Arks. He knew Lulubell would be tempted to meet the man anyways, but if he insisted, she might drop it. He hoped she would, she might be brimming with confidence now that she had beaten Gilbert in seizing the Scotland shares from Mr. Hans, speaking of which…where _were_ his brothers today?

**Butterfly Orphanage **

"The report from the police came out; death seemed to be broken neck. Apparently the rope wasn't enough to hold his weight. Oh, and the body's been a corpse for a whole day already. The apartment had no sign of forced entry or broken windows." Lavi recited, his near-perfect memory allowing him to remember everything the police had reluctantly disclosed to him. Yes, the Black Order crest and the title of Bookman gave him access to a lot of confidential files.

After discovering the corpse, Fuuto had called the police to let them file the incident. He had then proceeded to sit down with a glass of water to collect himself, the stench of the body and his first time seeing a real corpse unnerving him **(5)**. Mayu was attending to him, and had escorted him back to his room while the others gathered by themselves to discuss the next course of action. Allen and Kanda had dismissed the incident easily; it made Fuuto wonder exactly what they had to go through in the Black Order. Ichigo once mentioned to him that Exorcists destroy monsters named Akuma, but the Akuma also take the form of human beings. Which would mean…to the Exorcists, they were killing humans. Fuuto wondered how they coped with it.

After the three of them let the police take jurisdiction, they had first returned to the Orphanage to announce the news, and Lavi stepped in to add in his contribution. With his Bookman title, he had accessed the police reports, and reported to the Exorcists faithfully. "…Nevertheless the police are going to treat is as a suicide, unless new evidence comes up we are going to have to do the investigation ourselves. However, they did find something in his pocket: A sheet of paper with a few strokes that looked like this."

With a pen and a piece of scrap paper, Lavi drew out what seemed to be several random strokes, but there was an X at the side. As he did so, he continued to talk, "It doesn't seem to be just the strokes of a man gone senile, the brushes were done carefully and precisely, as if copying down something."

Allen was staring at the sheet, he moved his head, then shifted the paper, he frowned and spoke, "Yes, if anything these strokes look somewhat familiar to me. I just can't remember where I've seen it."

"I checked his health record," Linali spoke up as she hung up the phone she had been using. "The man goes to a doctor regularly and is in good health, he's not just doodling. The paper has to have some meaning."

"There is no motive for suicide, his health is fine, and when I checked his bank account I found he has more then enough for him to live comfortably," Kanda added. Lavi looked at him and grinned.

"Yu-chan, you're actually contributing to the investigation even without obligation! You're improving in the Art of Being Nice!" He grinned at the cold glare directed at him, "Aw, but it seems as if that's only for Bean Sprout isn't it?"

"IT'S ALLEN!!"

"Hum, now that you mention it Lavi, that is quite true," Linali grinned impishly at the two boys. The two of them didn't glare at her, redirecting it instead to other things. Linali's grin widened; those two never seem to be able to glare at her with real intent.

Ichigo cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the Exorcists, "Getting back to business, if Hanamaru's father was depressed he would have done himself in when Hanamaru first died, but he didn't, not to mention his doctor himself said he was of fine mental state. Most importantly, why does he choose this time – when we're researching his son's death – to die?"

"If you say it like that," Linali said thoughtfully, "He might have actually known something, and was silenced for it."

"The likelihood of that is high, especially when you consider in the fact that the knot used for the rope was the exact same as Hanamaru's!" Allen exclaimed.

"I asked the police who searched the place whether they found the letter, they said there was no sign of it," Lavi added. "That means, if indeed he was murdered, then the murderer must have gone to retrieve the letter before we can examine it. However, in doing so he also gave us another clue."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"There was no sign of forced entry, the murderer could have gone inside only if they were let in," Lavi explained. "In other words, the murderer must have been someone Hanamaru Senior knew. However, as Fuuto told us earlier, when questioning the locals they did not appear to know him as well. He therefore would have only let in someone from his past."

Allen paled as he recalled his earlier words just before finding the body, "He never acknowledged anyone unless they were from the Orphanage, which means that there is a very high chance that the murderer…"

"…Is from this Orphanage," Ichigo finished.

**Black Order Tower **

When Cross entered the Science Division, he saw that everyone was working away, busy as ever. Yet when he headed to the main desk, he found Komui – the most important figure – missing. He frowned and looked around; Reever and the rest of the more important scientists were present, and Cross had not heard of another meeting being summoned. Cross turned to one of the scientists passing by him, "Where's Komui?"

"Ah, General, not too sure…ask Reever," the scientist frowned thoughtfully, "Wait, I think there was something about the Supervisor meeting someone for dinner…"

For some reason, Reever's eyes shot up and glared at the man, who instantly backed away. Cross was surprised, Reever was not often the glaring type…at least, not as angrily and seriously as the one he was currently sprouting. It seems as if Reever had wanted the information about Komui's whereabouts as invisible as possible.

Odd.

Cross left the office, wondering where he could locate the Supervisor, when he passed by Komui's Private Labs. He stopped to stare, would it be considered an invasion of privacy if he went inside without Komui's knowledge? As he thought this, another thought occurred, why was he even wondering? It wasn't like it was Komui's private room, and as General he was technically allowed to be anywhere he wanted.

He went in.

The place was a mess, as usual. Careful not to step on anything, Cross approached the desk in the room. From his pocket, he placed a small box of medicine down, and as he did so accidentally brushed against the computer mouse.

The screen flashed back to life, showing an enlarged version of the photo Komui had of the _Passion_ bar, the same one Cross had asked about yesterday. Now enlarged, for the first time Cross noticed it – himself. The younger version of himself was in the photo, standing right beside Komui. In fact, Cross had an arm around Komui's waist.

Finally, everything that Komui did with him made sense. This photo was taken at a time when Cassian had not been Komui's opponent, and therefore, the scientist at that time would not have been the vengeful youth he had proven to be.

Meanwhile, at a restaurant, Komui was re-familiarizing his taste buds to fine wine. The glass he held between his fingers contained a red wine that served a sharp contrast to his increasingly pale skin. Across from him, Alfredo smiled.

"Don't look at me like that, I had to make sure you won't ignore my invitations."

"I just saw you yesterday, Alfredo, you know you didn't have to go this far."

"I have to, because otherwise you might just ignore me precisely for that reason."

Komui looked at him, Alfredo shrugged "Drink, Komui, it won't affect your health, don't worry." The man calmly sipped his own glass, and Komui did the same. Alfredo watched his former protégé do this, and for a split second he almost felt sorry. The tactic he used was undeniably cruel and crossed the line; his protégé was going to hate him for this. Unfortunately this was the only way for Alfredo to be assured of Komui's loyalty. He willed the shadow monster inside Komui's body to calm down, and his protégé felt the pain inside him disappear.

"Yesterday you asked me to tell you in full details about my power struggle with Cassian, what do you want this time?"

"What I want is…" at that moment, a waiter approached their table. The man bowed to Alfredo.

"Pardon me, sir, but you have a telephone call from a Mr. Pinefresh."

Alfredo frowned, his youngest 'brother' Harry still seemed to be a thorn at his side. He gave Komui a – warning – smile before leaving the table.

Komui stared out at the view, he had to admit Alfredo had good taste. Maybe…maybe his time before with Alfredo hadn't been that bad, if eating out at places like this was a normal occurrence. Not a snub at the Black Order's cook, it was just that the budget the Black Order operated under wasn't meant for high class; a standard living was enough. Not to mention the Black Order did not have the view this restaurant offered of the sea and the glittering city lights. Footsteps approached, and Komui looked back up "Back so…"

It wasn't Alfredo, it was Cross.

"You…?"

Cross smiled or smirked, Komui couldn't tell, but the man sat down in the chair across from him. "Having dinner? Do you have any recommendations?"

"My apologies, but that chair belongs to someone else."

"The middle Arks son," Cross smirked, and Komui stiffened.

"How did you know?"

"I saw him earlier, not to mention I know for a fact that this table and view is usually occupied by the Arks family."

"What do you want, General?" Komui told himself not to panic, Cross could not have known Alfredo was a Noah or there would be a battle already. He thus adopted an overly civilized tone that, interestingly enough, warned Cross he was going to be hostile. The General either didn't know or was, most likely, ignoring it.

"I just want to tell you that I've remembered."

Komui drew in a suddenly sharp breath "Remember what?"

"Six years ago, a celebration, at the _Passion_ bar," Cross looked at the younger male, "A night together."

"A ladies' man like you remembers one night stands? Especially one from so long ago?"

"I sincerely apologize; I never thought that six years later we'll…"

"Sorry," Komui interrupted. "Alfredo is going to be returning soon, if he sees you…"

"Alfredo? You're on first name basis with him?"

Komui opened his mouth, and then closed it. Cross was staring intently at him. "Besides, I thought you wanted me to remember."

"That would be hypocritical of me, Marian, you and I both know that I don't even remember my own past before the Order." Komui's words and his address of Cross by first name came off almost coldly, but Cross – who had also seen his fair share of cold woman – took no offence.

"It doesn't matter, I can remind you: Six years ago, you and I were both celebrating in the _Passion_ bar, and then we…"

"May I ask what it will take for you to leave, General Cross?" Komui interrupted stiffly, and Cross gazed at him.

"From you, I want to find my lost memory."

For a split second, Komui's eyes became unguarded, hesitant, as if unsure of how to deal with this. The two stared at each other until Alfredo returned. The Noah quickly noted the Exorcist General coat, but restrained himself from doing anything physical.

"The chair is mine, _sir_."

Cross ignored him, "Nice to meet you, I am General Marian Cross. I know you are Komui Lee, for one night I knew you very well. It doesn't matter that you've forgotten it, I will remind you, until the day you will remember each and every minute of our moment together."

In response, Komui said nothing. Cross stood up and dryly smirked at Alfredo, before leaving. Alfredo looked at him, and then turned back to his former protégé. Komui was staring at his hands, expression blank.

**Butterfly Orphanage **

Ichigo reassured the other Exorcists that even if the murderer was from the Orphanage, he was a hundred percent certain it wasn't Fuuto or Mayu. Based on his own opinion Allen agreed, but even he knew that he had missed out on their growth and didn't know them as well anymore. Kanda pointed out that Fuuto or Mayu could very well be the murderer and that was why they insisted on knowing the case, but Linali believed that Fuuto's sick reaction to the corpse could not be faked. Lavi thought that Mayu's condition of being confined in a wheel chair prevented her from killing anyone, but he knew that if the hanging was staged there were several ways to do so without using your feet.

Eventually Ichigo won the argument, but they all knew that they were going to keep an eye on Fuuto and Mayu, as well as the rest of the orphans. Deciding to get another opinion on their current dead-end leads, when Fuuto and Mayu returned to the group Linali showed them the picture Lavi had replicated for them.

"We found this on Hanamaru Senior's body," she said as she handed the paper with the careful strokes to the two orphans, "Do you recognize anything?"

Fuuto frowned as he stared at the paper, "No, I think it might be just scrap paper."

"We doubt it," Linali explained, "The careful precision of the strokes and the way it was carefully folded makes us think it's important."

"Let me see," Mayu held out her hand, and Fuuto handed it to her. The long haired girl gazed at the picture before speaking, "Isn't this the Ghost claw tree?"

"Ghost claw tree?" Allen repeated.

"You don't remember? Allen, you used to be one of those kids trying to climb as high as you can. The orphans used to have contests and dares here, who can climb highest, fastest…you and Kidoumaru would always win. After all, you had Mana's circus training, and Kidoumaru's used to climbing buildings." She traced her finger over the lines, "Look here, these strokes are the branches, and these strokes are the roots."

"All this time I've thought of it as a map," Allen stared at the piece of paper, "It's actually the tree not far from here."

**Alley way **

The Akuma let out another scream of pain, and Gwen licked her now-sharpened teeth, watching as the Akuma tried to move despite being impaled by her hair – which had extended by several meters and were now sharp spikes rammed against the monster. After making sure that the Akuma was done for, Gwen gathered the shawl she had draped over her body in front of her face. Then she swiftly retracted her hair back.

The spouts of Akuma poison splattered against the shawl, but did not touch her skin. Gwen heard the last shriek of the creature before it disappeared into dust, which were then blown away by the wind. The female Exorcist lowered the shawl to stare at where the Akuma had been earlier, and then called out, "Is something wrong, Cail?"

"Not exactly," A finder emerged from where he had been hiding. He was a tall man whose face was covered by a mask, but his soft voice showed a tenderness few possessed. "Your business partner called you."

"Gilbert?" Gwen drew in a breath, "What does he want?"

"He invites you for a meal."

"And I recommend you go," another voice added. Gwen turned to look at the man approaching them, Alfredo. Seeing him there, she sent her Finder a look, and the man backed away, leaving the two alone to talk privately. The business-dressed Noah smiled at her, almost fondly, "Gilbert has been caught by your light. He is immensely intrigued by you; it seems as if his thoughts are no longer as focused on business at times. You've successfully gained his attention."

"To tell the truth, I didn't mean to," Gwen fingered an earring dangling from her ear. It was a vivid green that stood out starkly against her white-blond hair. Shaped like a spike with a cross etched at the front, it was her Innocence, and the thing that allowed her hair, teeth, and nails to extend into spikes that could destroy Akuma…or Suman if she hadn't been stopped **(6)**. It was still rather inconvenient that she had not reached the level where Akuma poison did nothing to her skin, as she still had to avoid Akuma poison from touching her. "I simply did what you wanted me to do, set up a small business with _your_ money in Spain, and then bid for the land." She smirked, "Were you actually trying to attract Gilbert's attention to me?"

"Originally you were simply meant to distract him while I work behind the scenes a bit," Alfredo admitted, "But he's giving you more attention then I thought possible." A slow smirk spread over his features, "Did you use some fair maiden techniques to get his attention?"

"No, I did not," Gwen answered, "If anything, all I did was practically announced to him my loyalty to money, and money alone." She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here anyways, didn't you tell me you were planning to have lunch with the Supervisor?"

"That was the plan, and he did meet up with me," an annoyed look pass over Alfredo's face, "but then Cross came and interrupted the mood."

"Ouch," Gwen smirked, "Should I try to sabotage their relationship?"

"No, leave it alone," Alfredo dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Focus on my dear brother Gilbert instead, if what Harry told me is right and Uncle Alex is planning to visit us soon, there might be an opportunity for me to throw older brother dearest out of the company. Keep his interest on you, but please," Alfredo's eyes glinted dangerously, "Don't get attached to him."

"Like I once told you, the only thing I am truly attached to is the colourful paper known as money," Gwen answered. "If earning money means I have to pretend to like him only to set him up to get fired, so be it."

**Ghost Claw Tree Area**

There were no signs of human habitation, the grass was nearly as tall as they were, and the soil was too dry to try growing anything. Aside from the rooftops of a few houses probably several miles away, the area resembled inhabitable plains. The sole tree in the area was a large blackened one; the Ghost Claw Tree.

"It's called that because the tree was struck by lightning years ago," Allen explained as he, the Exorcists, Ichigo, Fuuto and Mayu arrived to the area. "It's been dead for years, and therefore does not grow anymore from the last time I was here. At night it can appear pretty scary, hence the nickname the orphans have given it." They stopped in front of the tree, staring at it curiously. It stood alone on the plains; dirt surrounded the tree for a meter away before disappearing into the tall grass. Allen began to circle the tree carefully, the sheet of paper held in his hands. He did this two times before finally stopping. "Here, this side of the tree is what the picture displays."

"The sheet here shows an X at the corner, but I see nothing special," Ichigo frowned at the area.

"Not quite," Lavi bent down to touch the soil, "The dirt is much softer then the other areas, we should probably dig around here."

With that said, the Exorcists began to dig. Fuuto joined them, while Ichigo stayed beside Mayu. It was manual labour that could not be done with Innocence, as the Exorcists did not want to accidentally destroy any evidence. Finally, amidst the dirt and uncovered bugs, Lavi found something. He bent down and picked it up.

"Hey, look at this!"

The group gathered around the item held in Lavi's hand. It was a bag, but there were faded letterings at the side. Linali dusted off the dirt before holding it up at the light, "HSBC bank **(7)**?"

"We're getting something," Kanda acknowledged, and the Exorcists continued digging further. Then Linali let out a surprised shriek.

"Linali!" Allen dropped his work to rush to her side, "What's wrong?"

Linali backed away from the hole she was digging, "I-It's a…"

Kanda looked down at where she was looking. Freshly dug from the dirt was something he truly did not expect to see: A skull grinning up at him, the remains of a body buried for years.

**(1) An echo of Lavi's jokes in Chapter Eighteen **_**The Scandalous Wedding**_** when he teased Kanda for the same thing  
(2) ****Since Komui knows about Tiki, of course he'll look at Lavi warily  
(3) ****If Reever can ask 'again', it means he knows about Komui's situation perfectly, Ko****mui obviously trusts him enough  
(4) ****Komui addresses Cross with 'General', but in last chapter's flashback Cross was addressed as 'Marian'  
(5) ****In ****Genju no Seiza Vol 5 when Fuuto went back in time, he couldn't handle seeing the bodies and needed water to calm himself  
(6) ****Remember how d****uring the Sol Uproar in Chapter Sixteen **_**The Aftershock of the Revelation**_**, Suman insulted Sol and was attacked by Gwen?  
(7) ****In England****, HSBC is apparently the bank with the highest amount of assets **

**Let's not forget the Sphere of Shades still in Allen's pocket…**


	28. The Akuma of the Clown

Shortly after contacting the police and letting them take over, the Exorcists and Ichigo's connections managed to learn some new information. It didn't take long to start drawing more conclusions, and it was with the new information that they were now all in a carriage headed to another destination. Throughout the trip, they discussed what they had learned.

"The bag has been confirmed to be from HSBC bank, and according to the police the corpse is suspected of being the missing robber of a bank robbery done two years ago," Ichigo pulled out a copy of an old newspaper article, which was then passed among the Exorcists and the two orphans. "Of the three robbers involved one was killed, one was caught, and one escaped, missing till this day. The corpse we uncovered earlier is probably of the supposedly escaped convict."

Fuuto rubbed his forehead, "So now everything just got more complicated, we're investigating a murder case that now links us to a bank robbery."

"No kidding," Allen answered as he skimmed over the old newspaper article, "I have to wonder; how did Hanamaru Senior know the corpse's location? What's more, the bank robber is supposed to have escaped with about a thousand-two-hundred million, but where is the cash now?"

"Well, that's what we're going to find out. Our next step should be asking his old pals," Linali smiled humourlessly as the carriage arrived to their destination: the prison. Ichigo and Lavi decided to go, since Allen and Kanda had already put in their contributions and it was unvoiced that Linali and Mayu should stay away from the institution.

The Black Order crest once again gave them clearance to prison. The Bookman Apprentice and the scholar waited in a room guarded with security cameras and armed guards, and soon a large man was brought in. Lavi watched as the guards seated him onto the chair at the opposite side of the table before leaving. The man looked at the two in disdain, but without apparent hostility. Prepared for this meeting, Lavi brought out a cigarette.

"Want a smoke?"

"Thank you," the man's voice was rough, but hinted at no malice to his visitors. Lavi helped light the cigarette, watching as the nicotine eventually relaxed the other man. Once the effect kicked in, Lavi spoke again, "We have something to ask you, it's about the HSBC robbery you participated in."

"That was years ago," the man snarled, "Those officers have already asked, and I've told you everything!"

"Did the officers tell you that we might have found your missing accomplice?" Lavi asked, and as he expected the man stared at him in shock.

"You found him?"

"We found a skeleton and several HSBC bags."

"You're saying he died?"

"Possibly."

"What about the money?"

"Missing," Ichigo answered, and the man's emotional state calmed down. Ichigo waited for a few more seconds to make sure, before continuing, "This whole robbery thing, aside from you and your accomplices did anyone else know of your plans?"

"My brother and I didn't tell anyone, but I'm not so sure about him."

"Can you tell us what exactly happened, then?"

At those words the man sighed and slumped back against his chair. It seemed as if he was tired of being asked that question, but he obligated them, "The three of us – as in that traitor, my brother and I – planned to simply rob the bank and leave the country, he was the designated driver. The robbery was successful at first, things went smoothly. Once we had the cash my brother and I were running towards the car when the police caught up with us, they opened fire and my brother was killed. I backtracked to see if I can help him, but that scum grabbed the money and drove off himself. Because he left, I was easily arrested."

"Did you find out if he ever left the country?" Lavi asked.

"Not from what I hear, so he's been said to be still around here, living in hiding. If what you say is true and that corpse was his, I hope he meets my brother down in hell." The man's face split into a malicious smile, causing his visitors to shiver uncomfortably. Deciding that was all they needed to hear, Lavi and Ichigo stood up to leave, and the guards escorted the convict back into his cell.

The scholar and the apprentice left the institution and headed to where the carriage was waiting, Fuuto opened the door for them and the two climbed inside. Once they were seated, Allen turned to the carriage driver and ordered him to leave. With a snap of the ropes, the horses set off, and Allen turned back to the group.

"Okay, let's put these two cases together now," Lavi gestured for the group's attention before speaking: "Years ago, there was a bank robbery, of the three robbers only one of them escaped. After some time the police could only abandon the case, as it's assumed that with the amount of money stolen he would've left the country."

"At the same time, Butterfly Orphanage got involved in a missing person case when Allen suddenly disappeared," Ichigo injected. "The incident was blamed on Hanamaru, but because of a lack of evidence police let him go. About a month later, Hanamaru was found hanging dead from a tree. He left a letter stating he could not live with the guilt of murdering Allen. Yet, to the shock of the orphanage, years later Allen returns alive and well."

"Since Allen isn't dead, the whole 'Hanamaru committed suicide because of guilt' no longer makes sense. We've concluded this means the letter must have been fake," Mayu nodded thoughtfully.

"That's what we thought, so we went to Hanamaru Senior to ask for the letter. The plan was to take it for analysis to determine its forgery. However when we got there, he was found dead, also by hanging," Allen added.

"That is why we suspect that the murderer must have learned we were trying to investigate the case, and killed him to keep him silent. Dead men tell no tales, after all. The missing letter might also be because the murderer took it away before we could do anything. However, we did find a piece of paper that led us to the mentioned convict's corpse," Kanda continued.

"Wow, what a web we're trying to untangle," Fuuto muttered.

"The police got the report on the skeleton we found," Lavi stated. "Although there is a bullet wound at his side – most likely because the police opened fire when he tried to escape from the crime scene – his cause of death was a blunt object struck on the head repeatedly. Another thing to note is that the corpse's blood type is the same as Allen's, in other words, the same blood type found on Hanamaru's jacket years ago."

"So what you're saying is that the blood from Hanamaru's jacket is not from Allen, but the convict's. That means the convict was probably killed by Hanamaru, which would explain how his father knew about the corpse's location," Linali deduced.

"That leaves one unanswered question," Fuuto threw out, "Where is the thousand-two-hundred million dollars? It obviously isn't at Hanamaru Senior's hands."

"Meaning that there must be a third party involved here," Linali pointed out. "They probably used Allen's disappearance against Hanamaru and then as an excuse to kill him. They make it seem like a suicide so that they can take the money."

"Which reinforces the theory that the murderer is someone very familiar with Hanamaru and his father," Allen finished.

"In that case, it also increases the probability that the murderer is from the Orphanage," Kanda added, at those words Fuuto whipped around to look at him. The boy's eyes blazed with righteous fury as he rounded on the older stoic boy.

"_What_ did you say?"

"Calm down, Fuuto," Ichigo sighed. "You can't deny he's right, Hanamaru Senior only knew people from the orphanage, to be able to be invited into his house means there is a high chance that the person was someone Hanamaru Senior knew and therefore; very likely the person is from Butterfly Orphanage."

Fuuto opened his month, and closed it angrily. Mayu's face showed no change in expression. Linali hesitated at first before continuing.

"Normally in this case we should simply look for whoever suddenly became rich, but any orphan living in an orphanage would have been questioned right away if they began spending money easily. Therefore, we will have to look more at which orphan has suddenly received expensive gifts, or started wearing clothing that the orphanage should be unable to afford for them. Not only that, but we might want to look at orphans who have been recently adopted by families willing to spend a lot of money on them."

**School **

"Just what is going on here, Rhode Kamelot?!"

The shout came from one of the classrooms of the school, but by this time most of the students were already outside. The shouter was a man in his late forties, a teacher who taught his class seriously and made a point of keeping track of his students' grades. As it was, he had not been very pleased with one of his students the past few days.

"What's up?" The student, Rhode Kamelot, asked. To most of the staff in the school, she was a bright-eyed child who, though intelligent, did not seem to like hanging around with the other kids her age. During breaks, Rhode had a habit of disappearing right away, so no one seemed to be close friends with her. This didn't affect her way with group projects though, her smile often had a way of making it impossible for a group to say no when she asked to join them. It was debatable whether it was because the smile was friendly or creepy.

"What do you mean, what's up?! Your grades have been unsatisfactory lately, haven't they?!" The teacher roared. "Not only that but your absences from school are skyrocketing! No one's been picking up the phone either, how do you explain yourself?!"

"Oh," despite standing in the face of anger, Rhode's eyes curved upward in a happy arc as she smiled, "My parents are overseas so they're not home right now! That's why no one's been picking up!"

"That's not the point!" The teacher snapped, "Why are _you_ not picking up? When you first transferred to this school, and may I add quite late in the semester, your grades were high and your attendance perfect! The only problem I've ever had with you was your lack of attention, but you've often proved yourself capable in all the tests and assignments! But now you miss tests and hand in poorly done assignments frequently!"

When Rhode didn't say anything, her teacher continued the tirade, "Even worst, I suspect those assignments weren't always done by your hand! Do you realize how seriously we take academic integrity? To hand in work not done by you is plagiarism! If you want to attend the elite schools in the future, you can't have such records blemishing your name! Had you done even one assignment like this in those schools, they'll expel you immediately! RHODE KAMELOT, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"…" Rhode's smile had long disappeared.

"Your very appearance has been failing! The few times you show up to class, you day dream or fall asleep! And what's with that miniskirt? There are school policies regarding the proper length of skirts! Do you understand that just because you're young, it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want…!!"

"Is that a bad time?" A voice suddenly growled, stopping the teacher from mid-rant as both teacher and student looked at the door. A tall, giant of a man with cropped dark hair stood at the doorway. Though dressed in a suit and looking very intimidating, he appeared to be chewing on bubble gum. At the brief silence that followed his question, he growled out, "If you're done, Rhode, we should get going."

At the sight of the large man, Rhode's smile returned again. Unlike her teacher, she wasn't shocked by the man's appearance, "Skinn! Be right there! I'm really sorry teacher, but there's an urgent matter I have to attend to. Let's continue this next time!" Without waiting for a reply, she hopped off to where Skinn was.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you yet!" The teacher made to continue, but a hand laid itself on his shoulder. The teacher turned around to find two figures standing there, grinning widely at him.

"Rhode is a busy child, teacher," the one with wavy light hair and a stitched mouth sang.

"She is often summoned to attend to many issues that will affect the world," the dark haired one smirked.

"Its best if you be lenient and excuse her," the first one sang again.

"Otherwise when she gets mad, you'll be in trouble," the second one finished as he waved a gun. The teacher's eyes widened as the two pointed their guns at him, "bang!"

The man jumped and covered his head, but nothing happened. Lowering his hands, he looked around. There was no sign of the two; even Rhode and that giant she was with were gone.

**Restaurant **

Unlike Alfredo, who tried to keep his every meeting with her silent and behind closed doors, Gilbert invited her to a restaurant with high ceilings and tall windows. It would have been so easy for any observer to see them, but Gwen had sent Cail ahead of her first to look for any possible observer. She had also changed out of her Exorcist uniform to avoid drawing attention to herself. Paranoia aside, the Black Order might wonder why she was associating with the Arks family without a business-related reason, and she did not want to face any explaining.

Funny, since every time she met a member of the Arks family, it _was_ always for business.

Cail returned and told her it was safe, after thanking him she stepped inside the restaurant. She looked around and spotted Gilbert at a window seat, an open wine bottle and a half-filled glass in front of him on the table. He appeared to be deep in thought, staring out the window with a glazed look in his eyes. Gwen put on a confident smirk on her face before approaching the table, allowing her high heels to announce her arrival. Gilbert looked up as the Exorcist took the chair across from him.

"You let me make money, and then invite me to dinner; is this your way of celebrating?"

"Celebrate?" Gilbert smirked, "Why not? I resold the land for another twenty percent more. It should be something to celebrate."

"If you're celebrating, why are you asking this enemy out?" Gwen paused to allow the waiter an opportunity to pour wine in her glass. After he left, she continued, "Should I say it is because you're a generous man, or because you have no friends?"

"The enemy asked you out and you came, you don't seem to have friends either," Gilbert pointed out. Gwen picked up the glass and held it up in front of her.

"Then a toast to us, people who have no friends."

"All right, cheers."

The two of them clicked glasses before moving on to discuss other topics, and Gilbert soon mentioned a fashion show his company was helping sponsor. "It will be an event attended by all those of the elite business class, and its private enough that not everyone can get in. I'll like to invite you to go with me as my guest."

"I'm afraid that I have to decline, if I show up at one of those events and a photo of me is taken, there is a good chance the Black Order will find out."

"The Black Order," Gilbert repeated. "Although I have tried researching, I can't seem to find much information."

"If information was so easy to find, your plan to use it as a business client would have been more successful **(1)**."

"Despite our increasing familiarity, you seem to take pleasure still in my failures."

"I guess I should apologize then, as even I know having you as an enemy is a bad idea."

From his position outside the restaurant, Cail kept a watch out for anyone who might be curious about the little meeting, but he saw no one. Later when Gwen exited the restaurant and joined him, the two of them began to head back for the Black Order Tower. Cail was strangely silent, and he kept looking at Gwen. Finally the Exorcist sighed, "I know you still do not approve of my business ventures, but it's not like you're not having a share of the profits."

"Of money I'm not even sure where you got it from."

"Why does it matter? It's not done illegally, I'm not hurting anyone or stealing, the money was given to me. Besides, I told you that if you want to be included in this, you were not to ask any questions. Relax, Cail, soon you'll have enough money to free your fiancée from the Black Order's accounting department **(2)**. The two of you will leave, go overseas, to a place where no one will know you and you can start over. Consider it as my thanks for helping me all those years. "

The two of them fell into a reflective silent at those words, but not for long. Once they were far enough from the restaurant, Cail held up a bag and Gwen removed her business-styled jacket before donning on her Exorcist coat. As soon as she pulled her hair over said coat, she heard rustling, and thus paused before sighing in annoyance. "Cail, step back and make sure that my jacket is kept clean."

Cail obeyed the order as Gwen stared at the path in front of her, where several men were emerging into view. By the odd way they walked towards her when the Exorcist coat had been revealed, Gwen already had her suspicions. Sure enough, when they were close enough the men morphed in the hideous forms of Level Twos. With their monstrous forms revealed, Gwen flexed her fingers and lunged. Her hair grew longer and shot forward, piercing through one Akuma and coming out at the other side.

The Akuma roared in anger and pain, but it did not dissolve, and she realized these Akuma must be closer to evolving then they normally were. She jumped out of the way as they counterattacked, and dodged as another tried to take her from behind. This battle wasn't going to be a short one.

**Carriage**

"Off the top of my head, there are a few orphans who started to display wealth two years ago," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "Let's see…there's Seishun who won a lottery, Tsukasa who has rich parents, and Kidoumaru who began spending the money he got from the streets."

"I don't believe its any of them!" Fuuto objected. "Seishun and Tsukasa are both quiet kids, Seishun is too emotionally fragile, and Tsukasa often takes care of injured animals! As for Kidoumaru, he would never willingly hurt others! He loves life, and has always played an older brother role to the rest of us!"

"I really don't want to say this," Ichigo sighed, "But Fuuto you have to admit: Seishun's genius will allow him to set things up easily, Tsukasa's medical knowledge would be an advantage for him to hurt others, and Kidoumaru's street kid traits have gotten him into serious fights before. He _is_ willing to hurt others when provoked, don't forget that."

Fuuto looked as if he wanted to argue, but didn't, he settled for gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Allen couldn't blame him; even he wished that those three wouldn't be the murderers. Allen didn't want _anyone_ from Butterfly Orphanage to be the murderer, but… "We will find out, Fuuto. If those three are innocent, it will be proven. If one of them is the murderer, we will find out as well." At those words, Fuuto nodded, before asking about their next step of the investigation. Lavi was the one who answered.

"We can't really check Kidoumaru's background, so I think that it would be best if one of us check the lottery records for Seishun, and another check the family background of Tsukasa. Professor Ichigo, can you go back to the Orphanage and see if you can find anything?"

Ichigo nodded, but Allen spoke up, "Let me talk to Kidoumaru, he won't find me too suspicious if I asked about the past since I've been missing for two years."

"Those lottery records might be classified, but with the Black Order crest we should be able to access them, I'll look there," Lavi volunteered.

"Then I'll look into Tsukasa's family," Linali offered.

"Kanda, would you mind coming with me to look over the adoption records? As a stranger you might notice things we would have missed. Mayu, Fuuto, this might be a bit too much to ask but I would like you two to act normal and observe our orphans. Right now our focus is on three, but there's a chance we're looking at the wrong group."

"We'll do that," Lavi agreed, but at that moment Allen's cursed eye suddenly darkened and became rimmed with red. The screech it made drew everyone's attention.

"Akuma!"

"Where?"

"There! I hear explosions!"

"Professor, take Fuuto and Mayu away at once! We'll meet you back later at the Orphanage!"

The carriage driver sharply pulled the reins of his horses as his carriage door flew open. As one the Exorcists jumped out of the carriage and headed towards the noise, "Innocence Activate!"

"Let's get out of here," Ichigo commended, "We shouldn't go any further if there are Akuma there." He knew that Fuuto was interested in seeing a real Akuma, but the boy wisely followed the order and they told the carriage driver to take them in another direction. Meanwhile, the Exorcists rushed into the scene of Akuma, where they spotted a fellow colleague.

"Gwen!"

"I can handle this!" Gwen shouted back before striking out at another Akuma. Despite her words the others joined it, but it didn't take long before the Exorcists realized something was terribly wrong with the Akuma. What should have been a clean kill was instead shredding the skin of the Akuma to reveal another form. Although they were not Level Threes, these Akuma also bore the appearance of armoured humanoids. They were metallic red, and an unnatural silver glow seemed to escape from the slits where eyes should be. The same glow came from a hole in the center of what seemed to resemble their chest plate.

To Allen, the most troubling thing was the souls he was seeing. Though they resembled those seen in Level Twos, they were all cloaked in strange grey. While his Noah side was properly curious, his White Side was screaming for him to cleanse the Akuma souls. Allen did not know what exactly happened to the Akuma, but he had a good idea already, he had seen strange bearings on the souls of Akuma who were once Alfredo's test subjects.

Alfredo's test subjects, was that man trying to kill him again? Sending a new breed of Akuma in this area when Allen was around…carefully he moved back, out of sight from the Exorcists, before changing the Innocence back to a normal arm. Another type of power then swirled around him, discreet enough not to draw special attention from the Exorcists, but powerful enough to be felt by the Akuma. His hair seemed to stiffen and rise, while an eerie glow entered his eyes. A cold smile spread over his face as he gazed at the Akuma.

_I am Allen Walker, the New Child of the Noah Clan_

The Akuma suddenly froze; causing the Exorcists to pause as well as they stared in confusion at their frozen opponents. The creatures were completely still, not a single twitch could be seen. In mid-poses of attacking, it was almost frightening.

_Akuma of the New Child Project,__ created with my lead, you will let us pass! _

As if on cue, the frozen Akuma suddenly moved. A brilliant white flash erupted, temporarily blinding the Exorcists. When the light disappeared, there was no sight of the Akuma. The Exorcists blinked in confusion, "What happened?" Lavi asked. "The Akuma…just disappeared from a battle."

Linali bit her lip, recalling a similar incident that had happened, "There must be a Noah nearby."

"_What_?" Gwen looked at Linali for further explanation, which the girl gave.

"Just based on how it happened, it reminded me of one of my own missions: specifically the one where I met the Noah Rhode Kamelot. Aside from the Millennium Earl, the Akuma obey the Noahs. It looks to me that a nearby Noah must have called for them, it would explain why they retreated." There was a pause as Linali thought about Rhode, before she shook her head, "If you don't mind me asking, Gwen, why are you here?"

"I was just in the area," Gwen lied. "And the rest of you? Just hanging out and playing friends, or do you have something to do?" At those words, the others remembered their investigation plan, and Lavi jumped to his feet.

"You're right, nearly forgot about it too! All right guys, I'm going to phone around and see what I can get. Good luck on your own ventures!" With a jaunty wave, the redhead extended his Hammer and flew off. The rest of their group bid Gwen goodbye, and left as well. Gwen watched as the younger Exorcists disappear from her sight, before sensing movement behind her. Without turning around, her hair surged backward and pinned the other against the wall.

"Wow, calm down, it's me," Gilbert waved calmly, despite several spike-shaped hair pointed threateningly at him. Gwen stared at him in disbelief as he continued, "So those monster slaying acts are what Exorcists are trained to do. I must say, it doesn't seem like something Tina is capable of."

"Your former wife won't be participating in those activities for a while, not while she's pregnant with Sol's child." Gwen withdrew the spikes and allowed her hair to settle back into its normal waves. "Anyhow…why are you here? I thought you had an appointment after our meal."

"It got cancelled, so I watched you fight instead, surprising."

"What, too used with pretty, submissive models? Exorcists don't get to look pretty too often; we're too busy training, fighting Akuma, and recovering from injuries."

"Yes, did you notice that you have a cut on your hand?" At those words, Gwen looked and noticed the long cut that went from the back of her hand almost to her elbow. How did she miss that? Oh right, pain tolerance that came with the Exorcist description, she was only glad she didn't get infected with Akuma poison. Gilbert reached out, but just as he brushed over her skin he found himself surrounded by Gwen's hair again, their spikes all pointed at him.

"Don't push it, Arks," Gwen warned. "Don't think I don't know your kind invitation to the fashion show was a public stunt for you to show the public you got another girl to counter the infamous second wedding of your wife's. You're probably used to models falling for all your advances, but I'm not one of them. Don't forget that I, and eventually your former wife, are people who have been trained to focus solely on Akuma, not romantic pursuits."

**Hospital Clinic **

Linali stepped into the clinic; it seemed to be pretty decent. She looked around cautiously, but saw no sign of Tsukasa or his parents. A brief walk around the hospital showed her how well kept everything was, this hospital seem to be pretty well funded. During the whole time, she did not see her target or his parents, so when she returned to entrance she approached the front desk.

"Excuse, but is Tsukasa Kugahara here?"

"Dr. Kugahara's son?" The young woman at the front desk asked, and when Linali confirmed it she continued: "He usually is here, but recently he's been disappearing at odd hours."

Linali's interest was immediately caught, "What do you mean?"

"He hasn't been seen around here as much as he used to, before it's not hard to see him dropping by to visit his parents or talk to some patients, but those visits stopped recently."

"Did he give a reason?"

"He did say he was looking at vet operations, but in all honestly I don't believe him."

"Why's that?"

"Because I was talking to one of the vets more closely related to the family, and she said she hasn't been seeing him these last few days."

Linali pursed her lips, Tsukasa's suspect level just rose a few more percent after this piece of information. Allen returns and suddenly Tsukasa starts disappearing? Hopefully he had a justified reason; she didn't think Allen or Fuuto would accept it well that Tsukasa might really be a suspect for the murders. As she was pondering this, her golem beeped, when no voice came out Linali knew it was from Headquarters.

Locating a hospital public phone, she hooked up the winged golem. Once a connection was established, she asked "Who is this?"

"Linali?" it was Aleister, to Linali he sound really nervous, "Can you come back to headquarters? We need your help here."

"What's wrong?"

"Just come, and hurry," the line hung up. Linali frowned, worried, but Aleister didn't sound as if the Order was under attack. Nevertheless, she disconnected her golem from the phone, activated her dark boots, and flew off, arriving to the Black Order Tower quickly. There was no sign of destruction or another rampaging Komurin, but that didn't stop her from looking around cautiously. She soon found out why Aleister called her.

"I told you several times already, there is nothing between us!"

"The sooner you admit to your faults, the better, I can't believe how self-centered you can be!"

The shouts came from the lobby, so Linali hurried there to check. Aleister was waiting for her at the doorway, "Linali, you're here, can you help mediate the two before they start fighting?"

"What's going on?" Linali asked as the shouting continued, "Why are Sol and Tina fighting?"

"Tina seemed to have received a letter from her ex-husband, along with a diamond necklace," Aleister explained. "Now they're fighting about it, and none of us know how to stop them. General Cloud isn't here to calm them down, and the Supervisor is currently on the phone with the Grand Generals. Gwen isn't responding to her golem and the Finders don't dare interfere. Linali, as an Exorcist and a female who Tina can relate to, can you please calm her down before something happens to the baby?"

Nodding, Linali went pass Aleister to the lobby where Sol and Tina were. Tina was seated on one of the sofas while Sol stood at the other side of the room, and both of them were red in the face by their screaming. At Linali's entrance they turned to her, prepared to start yelling, but their words died in their throat when they saw who it was. "Linali," Sol acknowledged stiffly.

The Dark Boots wielder looked between them, finally settling on the female. When Tina had first arrived in the Order, she was already pregnant with Sol's child but the signs had not been obvious. Now, Linali could see a bump where the older woman's flat stomach used to be. She sighed as she moved forward, "All that shouting for a necklace, is it really worth it?" When neither Sol nor Tina respond, Linali continued, "I thought that with the events surrounding your marriage, that the two of you knew your marriage was going to be rockier then others'. Do you two need to make it worst for yourself?"

Aleister closed the door after Linali was inside, giving the three of them some privacy. He wringed his hands and fidgeted, but to his surprise Linali reopened the door a mere few minutes later. She didn't appear to be fazed, obviously she wasn't chased out. Closing the door again, she turned back to Aleister, "It's settled for now. Apparently the diamond necklace was apparently one of things the late Mr. Arks intended to give Tina for being such a good wife. Although they're now divorced, Tina's ex-husband decided to follow his father's wishes and gave it to her anyways. Sol apparently freaked, but for now he's calm."

"Thanks Linali, I'm not sure how you did it, but out of us all you tend to do a better job at understanding people and reassuring them."

"It's not that hard, most of the time you usually just need to let them know you care," Linali smiled. Now with the issue dealt with, she returned to her quarters. As soon as she entered the room her eyes caught sight of the basket of sweets sitting innocently on her table, lavishly decorated in coloured paper. Recognizing Rhode's handwork, Linali couldn't stop her smile from increasing as she went to the washroom, but it disappeared when she found that the shower wasn't working.

Meanwhile, Aleister was hovering at the door cautiously, and nearly had a heart attack when it opened. Sol, who had opened the door, stared at Aleister in confusion before realizing why he was there, "Hey…sorry about that. I guess you were making sure we're okay, and we are, thanks to Linali."

"Ah…sure," Aleister stuttered as Tina stepped out from behind Sol. She smiled at him, her manner gentle and soothing.

"Thanks for your concern, Aleister. That is your name right?" At his nod, she continued, "I'm probably just a bit too emotional these days, and Sol's just being protective. Linali helped clear things for us, that's all, we're not prone to shouting or fighting."

"If you say so," Aleister answered as he stepped out of the way for the two to leave. Once they were gone, he sighed and made to return to his room. He opened the door, closed it behind him, went to his bed, and collapsed onto it. It wasn't until he did so did he hear the sound of running water in his washroom. He bolted up and stared at the door, which was closed, but obviously that was where the sound was coming from. Did an Akuma sneaked into his room while he was away? Or did a Noah decide to drop in?

Just as he was wondering how he should confront the intruder, the washroom door opened and Linali, clad in nothing but a towel, stepped out. Aleister stared at her in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I think there's a water blockage in my room, so I went here to shower."

"Wha…" Aleister began, but Linali was already moving to the door. "Hey, Linali! You're not going out like that are you?"

"There's a gift for you on the table," Linali only smiled as she left. She returned to her room to find her brother there, sitting on a chair obviously waiting for her, and dozing off. The Exorcist walked to the closet where her clothes were, but called out to wake Komui up.

"Brother, you're here?"

"Yes…What the heck?!" Komui shrieked when he saw his sister's state. "You…you're…going around the Order dressed like that?!"

Linali picked out a clean outfit – another one of Rhode's gifts – from the closet as she answered her agitated brother. "The shower wasn't working here so I went to Aleister's, he doesn't seem the type to yell at me about it or act territorial."

"Was Aleister there when you were taking a shower?"

"No," Linali headed to the washroom so she could at least change, "but he did come in halfway through."

"Then did he…?!"

"Can you help me call maintenance? It's rather inconvenient to have no running water."

"You…argh, put on some clothes!"

"I'm going to do that already," Linali answered as she waved her clothes in Komui's face. The man ignored the jib.

"Not only that, please, as a girl can you not always go to single males' rooms?"

"What always? I don't go that often!"

"Don't talk back to me!" Komui turned and ran out of the room, Linali blinked in confusion and shrugged it off.

Meanwhile, the door to the Aleister's room opened with a bang as Komui rushed in. "Aleister? ALEISTER!!"

"Komui, you've come at a good time," the vampire-like Exorcist acknowledged as the Supervisor came in. Upon seeing Aleister sitting at the table holding something in his hands, the Chinese man ran forward. He pointed a finger right between Aleister's eyes.

"Alright Exorcist Aleister Crowley, tell me honestly and seriously, did you see anything you shouldn't have?"

"Yes," Aleister answered, "It was really scary."

Komui's eyes bulged, "You PREVERT!! How dare you say something like that so casually!!"

"What's this about being pervert? I'm talking about something else! Here, see it yourself." Aleister handed Komui a pouch made by several brightly coloured tissue papers. They carried sweets inside them that all said the same thing:

"_I love you_," Komui read, he looked back up at Aleister, "What is this?"

"It was Linali's…"

"You're planning to give it to Linali?! OUTRAGEOUS!! You dare try corrupting my precious sister…!" Komui was already half throttling the Exorcist before Aleister choked out an answer.

"No, it was Linali who gave it to me!"

There was a pause as Komui dropped him, "Are you serious?"

"Never more so," Aleister rubbed his throat, Komui sure had a harsh grip; he was probably trained to have them since he was always using heavy equipment when it came to fixing the Exorcists' Innocence. "As her brother you ought to tell her that it's not going to work."

"My sister, in love with you?" There was a pause, and then Komui shook his head. "No, either you're dreaming or I am." A second silence, "I'm going to go to bed and sleep this off."

With those words, Komui walked out of the room and straight to his own bed.

**Office **

Lavi knew he was out of place in the building, everyone was wearing formal business attire and he felt more then one gaze on him as went through the door. He walked down the corridor, ignoring the men and women walking pass him, and they in turn did not greet him. No one tried to stop him either, so he went up the carpeted stairs without stopping. Finally he arrived to the door, and after double checking with the sign he went in.

"Ah, Bookman junior?" The man inside smiled pleasantly at the sight of the Exorcist uniform, but Lavi caught the surprise in the man's eyes. No doubt the man expected to be dealing with adults in the uniform, not someone barely past childhood. Lavi dropped his usual casual act as he gave the man a greeting, before taking the seat as offered. "Well, Junior, as requested by you over the phone we do have the records of this country's past lottery winners. With such a sudden amount of cash, you understand the paperwork involved."

"Then do you still have contact information, as well as pictures, of said winners?"

"Oh yes, anything taken down at the time is kept in a secured system where access is usually not granted for anyone. Unless of course high authority asks for it, such as if the police present a valid warrant. I don't think we usually deal with the Black Order."

"I know that asking you about such information can put you in a difficult position," Lavi acknowledged. "So I tried to make it as specific as possible, now I ask you again: Did an orphan named Seishun win anything?"

"No," the man answered honestly. "I looked up a year ago, two years ago, and even three years ago. The name 'Seishun' never once appeared in our records, not even for a minor prize. I even tried looking in several variations of that name, nothing came out."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"I see…" Could it really be Seishun then? Lavi didn't like where this was going, Seishun suddenly receives a large amount of cash two years claiming he won it from a lottery, but there were no records? The only conclusion that would lead to was that Seishun was lying, which only increased the probability that his sudden cash came from the robbed HSBC bank. He stood up, "Thank you for your time, sir."

"It was no problem," the two shock hands and Lavi turned to leave the office. As he laid a hand on the handle, the man spoke again, "You won't win."

Startled, Lavi looked over his shoulder, "What?"

The man gazed at him sadly, "The Black Order cannot win. The Akuma are no longer the only weapon of the Earl's, he has Noahs, and those Noahs have enough brains to create other weapons of destruction. Not only that, but they can change people, they changed one of you into one of them."

"What are you…"

"They took the Clown from the Coffin Carrier; they trained the Clown to become the Heir. They returned the Clown but now he holds the title of Heir that will destroy the Order." The man's eyes were glazed as Lavi stared at him in horror, "Stop the Clown before he allows the Doll Maker and the Card Player to reign. Where the Coffin Carrier failed, the Swordsman must succeed, or England will burn with a Second Great Fire that will allow the Earl's Consumption to lead."

"Who is it?" Lavi demanded, "Who are you talking about?"

"The Clown, the Heir, bears the title of Noah's New Ch…"

"You talk too much, fool," a new voice suddenly interrupted. There was a sick splattering sound, and before he knew it, Lavi found himself staring at horrific monster whose claw-like hand had pierced right through the man. The man let out a choked gasp as his desk suddenly became splattered in his own blood, ruining the organized papers placed on the desk.

"Akuma!" Lavi shouted and whipped out his Hammer. The Akuma turned to look at him, the face slightly resembled a human's, but it was skeletal and scaly. Its torso was of a much stronger built, but still covered in scales that seemed to ooze out yellow pus. From its back four bat-like scaly wings stretched to a meter in length each. The arms were thick, and the fingers claw-like; while reptilian fins branched off from the elbows. The eyes were pure black, with only a vertical white slit as a pupil. A long tongue hung from a fanged mouth, reaching to its waist. Instead of legs, the thick tail of a serpent swished, floating in midair without trouble. The Akuma had to be one of the most gruesome Lavi had ever seen, and by instinct he covered his mouth, almost half-expecting himself to puke.

At least this Akuma didn't smell, he thought humourlessly.

The Akuma grinned at him; drool glistened from its yellow fangs. Then it spoke again, voice slithery and harsh on the ears, "Oh, I'm not here for you, I'm just here to ensure that you Exorcists don't get that much information. If I wanted to, I would have you dismembered and your limbs rearranged."

"Who…" No, that wasn't the right question, "_What_ are you?"

"I am Akuma, that is what everyone calls me," as the creature spoke, he wrenched his arm out of the man, who collapsed forward to his desk. "However, according to some that name is not fitting for someone of my rank. Among the Earl and the other Lords and Mistresses, I am known as the Second Interceptor; I destroy all those who attempt to pass out information to our enemies. That was one of the purposes I was created with, one of the abilities I was granted when I was placed in the Project."

"What project?" Lavi asked. He could see now that the dead man was fading away to dust: meaning that he was an Akuma. Then why did he not attack Lavi right away? Was he of a higher level and restrained himself for some strange reason? Even so, why did he try to give Lavi a clue to something? He may have claimed the Black Order could not win, but to give that cryptic speech about a Swordsman succeeding where the Coffin Carrier failed to ensure no Second Great Fire consumes England…

"You mean you don't know?" The creature laughed, the sound was even harsher on Lavi's ears, and the boy shuddered. "I thought the Order picked up on the Project! Hum, looks like they missed it, that's a good thing for us, and bad news for you. The Order will fail and you'll all die with it." The Akuma laughed again, but stopped abruptly when he was forced to move back after a huge hammer swung forward, barely missing him.

The creature grinned another fanged grin, "Oh, do you want to fight?" The eyes gleamed insanely, "Splendid! I have long wished to fight an Exorcist!"

The serpentine tail, thick as oak, swung forward and smashed Lavi back against the wall. Pain shot up all over his body, but he lifted his hand up and pointed his Innocence at the creature. "Size-Shifting Hammer, Fire Seal: Conflagration of Ash!"

The Akuma reared back and withdrew from Lavi as another snake-like creature, made of flames, surged forward. Lavi fell to his knees, coughing, but straightened up quickly. The office in here was too small and confined for a battle, but when his tunnel of fire flew forward to the Akuma, it effectively blew out the window as well as the surrounding wall. Below, he heard screams, and then the creature's voice.

"Ha, Civilians, no tolerance for flashy displays."

Lavi jumped out of the building and lunged forward at the Akuma, who looked up just in time to see him. The large Hammer barely missed its head as Lavi brought it smashing down, hitting one of the creature's thick arms. The Interceptor let out a hideous snarl, "You'll pay for that one, Exorcist!" Sensing the Akuma about to strike, Lavi jumped back, but suddenly claws took up Lavi's vision.

He was lucky, he threw his Hammer forward and it blocked the claws from taking out his eye. The claws dug into his Innocence, but Lavi took the chance to twist the end of the Hammer to the creature. The weapon responded to its owner' silent demand, extending quickly in a flash and knocking the creature between the eyes. Another hideous shriek escaped the creature as it clutched its face. The redhead spared no pity as he tried another attack.

"Heaven Seal: Thundering Lightning Whirling in the Skies!"

The brilliant flash of lightning and its immense power would have blinded anyone unfortunate enough to be watching the battle. Lightning lit up the whole area as it struck the Akuma in its power, but Lavi couldn't see how serious the damage was. When the lightning faded, Lavi peered at where the Akuma was, and nearly choked in disbelief, "Are you serious…?"

The Akuma's bat-like wings had wrapped around itself, creating a barrier against Lavi's attack. Although the wings were burnt and trails of smoke rouse from its scarred areas, when the wings unfurled the Akuma was revealed to have an unharmed body. The Interceptor looked at its wings and flapped it slowly, testing it. A bit stiff, even it knew that while Lavi wasn't strong enough to kill it, persistence or a sudden increased synchronization with the Innocence would. Lavi watched warily as the Akuma turned back to him, and then suddenly disappeared.

The Apprentice leapt out of the way as the thick tail swung forward, barely missing him and smashing against the wall. Lavi landed on the rooftop of a lower building, but could barely catch his breath before the tail followed him and aimed for another attack. Jumping into the air, Lavi raised his Innocence again, but before any words could leave his mouth he found himself face to face with the Akuma again.

"Too slow!"

Lavi's eyes widened just as he felt it, fangs piercing into his shoulder and a searing pain that shocked his senses. This time he couldn't help it, he screamed, the fangs were no longer the sole source of the pain. What he had earlier assumed was drool was actually acid, they dripped over his skin and burned intensely. Where Lavi had sent a tunnel of fire and lightning forward, the Akuma returned the burns with acid. The Apprentice struggled desperately, but found himself held in place and unable to even use his Innocence. Horrified, he smashed his head forward at the monster. Surprisingly, the Akuma backed off, but not for long; the tail came whipping forward and smashed him down against the ground.

To the Akuma's surprise, when the smoke cleared it saw that Lavi was still alive. At the last moment he seemed to have activated his Innocence to increase in length. The Hammer had taken the impact of the crash, while Lavi had slid down at a slower rate along the handle. The redhead was already pushing himself up from the crater, "Ow…that really hurts, what are you; a Level Three?"

"A modified Level Two, actually," the Akuma answered as if floated down besides Lavi. "However, according to tests I should have the power of a Level Three, which is why you're probably having such difficulty with me." The creature leaned forward until it was face to face with Lavi again, the unnatural glow in its eyes seemed to intensify. "Well, what does it matter? You won't see me anymore anyways." As Lavi watched, the creature bared its fangs and moved forward.

"That's enough, Interceptor."

At the sound of the voice, the Akuma turned around to see a man standing across them from the street. With difficulty Lavi tried to roll to his side to see the newcomer, but he really didn't have to; he recognized the suave and confident voice. The Akuma indicated his head in a slight bow, "Lord Tiki…"

"Interceptor, do you have any idea who you're attacking?" The voice was cold, and even in Lavi's weakened state he could hear the anger simmering beneath the surface. The Akuma felt it too, for it visibly shuddered.

"A-an Exorcist, my lord…"

"No," Tiki corrected, "The _Bookman Apprentice_."

At those words, the Akuma scrambled back from Lavi's body. It moved away from Tiki, shaking uncomfortably. Tiki gazed back at the creature, eyes cold. He took one step forward, and the Akuma threw its hands up.

"No, Lord Mick! I didn't know this boy was the Apprentice! Forgive me!"

There was a slicing sound, and the Akuma realized he had been cut. Around him, large butterflies fluttered and danced; Tiki's flesh-eating golems, the Tease, which could also act as throwing blades for their master. The Akuma's eyes widened in horror.

"Leave at once," Tiki's voice was sharp, "Leave before I lose my rational and destroy you."

"Y-you can't! The Earl and Lord Arks…!"

"Leave, _now_."

The order was obeyed, the Akuma turned and fled from the scene as fast as it could. The Tease remained until their target disappeared, after which they faded as well. Tiki's eyes then softened as he moved towards the crater where the Apprentice was. The Noah knelt down by the redhead, observing the injuries.

He really wanted to destroy that Interceptor for doing this, regardless of the fact that he was one of Alfredo's successful experiments, but the Earl wouldn't allow it. So Tiki could only settle for scaring the Akuma and sending it away; how unsatisfying. Gently he took Lavi into his arms, and he felt the weak push in the redhead's feeble attempt at resistance.

_That stupid Interceptor, it's much more aggressive compared to our first_, Tiki thought darkly. _How I miss the old one, damn Cross for converting him_…

**Town Outskirts**

"Kidoumaru hasn't been here lately?"

"No, but that's not exactly abnormal either Allen, he's a street kid, comes and goes as he pleases."

Allen frowned, "but this is where he usually returns for the night isn't it? And with all of you here…"

"Brother will be back! That's for sure!"

Allen sighed, this group of children he was talking to firmly believed Kidoumaru will be back. After all, they were the orphans who Kidoumaru had taken in after the Orphanages couldn't take in any more children. To them, Kidoumaru was their big brother, and an excellent one at that. Hence, Allen didn't think telling them that Kidoumaru was being suspected for murder would be a good idea. Sure, these kids weren't blind and they knew the 'street kid' term in its full meaning, but they will refuse to believe Kidoumaru killed in cold blood.

The suspicions was there though: Kidoumaru swaying Butterfly Orphanage to feel no motivation for solving Hanamaru's murders, his dislike of the other boy, and other minor things that might hint at it. Allen hoped he was just being paranoid, "Well okay, I'm going to have to go now. See you kids later."

"Do you want us to tell Kidoumaru you were here?"

"No need," Allen smiled as he ruffled the child's hair before leaving. Returning back to town, he settled down in front of a fountain and fell into a thoughtful silence. Footsteps approached, and a girl sat down beside him; Rhode.

"Hi Allen!"

"Hello Rhode, it's been a while."

"I saw you looking for Kidoumaru, why don't you just summon him? You may not have been able to in the past, but can't you now?"

"Thanks to his new state, I'll prefer just seeing him myself instead of summoning him," Allen answered. Rhode nodded, understanding, and Allen asked "What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Eh, the Millennium Earl gathered a group of us to see some of Alfredo's new Akuma, the ones created from the New Child Project."

"Anything to do with the ones I fought with?"

"That was an accident! The Earl saw an Exorcist and sent them out, how were we to know you and another group were passing by and decided to fight? At least you proved that they are still under our command, or at least yours." Rhode pouted as she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. The two of them fell into a short silence, before she saw something at the corner of her eyes. The Noah of Dreams whipped around to look, and she stared in disbelief.

"Allen, look!"

The snow haired boy turned to where she was pointing at. Across the street he saw a girl with shoulder length hair and…was that Fuuto? What was he doing here; shouldn't he be with Ichigo and Kanda? Allen watched as the boy hailed a carriage and helped the girl on, but she clutched his arm and seemed unwilling to let go as she tried talking to him. Fuuto eventually pulled his arm away and exchanged a few more words with her, before the carriage door closed and took off. The boy ran fingers through his light hair, before spotting Rhode and Allen.

Rhode frowned, and then jerked her head to a store nearby. Fuuto understood, and he crossed the street to where the store was. Allen and Rhode cornered him there, "Why are you doing this?" Rhode demanded. "Why are you with another girl?"

"If you already know, I have no comment," Fuuto answered.

"I thought you were with Mayu, why are you with Ayana?" Rhode demanded, and upon seeing Fuuto's surprised expression continued, "Don't look at me like that, I may not have seen her for a while but I do recognize her. Eriko said she was adopted **(3)**, I remember!"

"We're just friends," Fuuto tried to reassure the girl, but the Noah wasn't calmed.

"If you have time to be friends with her I suggest you go back to Mayu instead," Rhode warned.

"Don't worry, I won't start or do anything intimate with Ayana," Fuuto tried to smile.

"You better not," Rhode warned. "Despite her emotionless state, Mayu is still human, she can be hurt. When that happens, you might never receive her favour again."

"I'm aware, but as I said, I won't ever hurt her," Fuuto promised. Rhode nodded, her scrutiny fading, while Allen looked at Fuuto carefully before speaking.

"Fuuto, among those in Butterfly Orphanage you are one of those closest to Kidoumaru, right?" Fuuto blinked, but nodded. Allen continued, "What do you know about Kidoumaru's new wealth?"

"Almost as much as the rest of the orphans," he answered. "Kidoumaru was in a gang before Butterfly Orphanage accepted him, but he went back to the streets to help kids who weren't so lucky. Why are you asking me, didn't you say you were going to look him up?"

"Just wanted to get another opinion, besides, I can't find him at the old hideout."

"Well that's odd…but Kidoumaru probably did something that is forcing him to lay low for a while again. It happened the last time he stole from some gang leader. Anyhow, I have some errands to attend to before returning back to the Orphanage, talk to you later." The boy hurried off, and Allen frowned. He may be just slightly paranoid, but Fuuto seemed to be leaving rather quickly. Was the other boy hiding something?

Rhode let out a puff of air as she stretched, "Well, I'm just dropping by to say hi, I better start going now."

"Off to find your doll?" Allen asked, and Rhode smiled. Allen noted the lack of malice, it was a genuine smile. It seemed that Linali's importance to Rhode had been increasing substantially.

"I miss her," Rhode chirped as she stood up. With a wave, the girl danced off into the street. She mingled into the crowd with no problem; no one took a second glance at the young girl. The Noah of Dreams bore a cheerful smile on her face, and some strangers even smiled back at her. Allen chuckled darkly; the cheerful smile Rhode currently bore would still be on her face as she killed those strangers in cold blood, should they ever get in the way. Even worst, should they meet her when she was bored.

Allen stood up and made to head away, but as he walked down the streets he sensed a presence nearby. Changing directions, he moved to the source, his senses heightening. He soon entered a shadowy alleyway, where he carefully stepped over pieces of what might have been human beings. Away from the sunlight he saw what appeared to be the body of a large snake, but closer inspection revealed four bat-like wings and a scaly human torso. Upon hearing Allen's footsteps, the monstrous creature whipped its head around; "Who's there?"

"Don't 'Who's there' me, Interceptor II, I should be the one asking that," Allen drawled. He could see the Akuma tensing at his presence.

"Lord Walker…"

"It seems like you suffered an injury," Allen observed lightly as he approached the creature. A small, gloved hand brushed over the wound, and the Akuma shuddered; it sensed the Innocence underneath. White slits gazed at Allen with uncertainty and fear, but the snow-haired boy ignored it. "Hum…this wound doesn't seem to be made by the white matter Innocence is created from."

"It's…not from a battle with Exorcists."

"I'll be surprised if it were," Allen dryly noted. "When Alfredo created you as our second Interceptor, you are supposed to be considerably stronger then your predecessor. Unless it was a General, no Innocence Accommodator should be able to leave such a lasting mark on you. So…what's the story, hum? _Do_ tell."

The gleam in Allen's eyes was razor-like, similar to Lulubell's. A dangerous feline rather to attack its prey, and the second Interceptor was unnerved. Yet it didn't give its Master the answer he wanted, "There's nothing to tell."

A scream erupted from a fanged mouth as Allen's hand morphed into Innocence, plunging right through the Akuma's wound and coming out from it's back, barely missing the spine and the bat-like wings. Allen smiled angelically, but to the Interceptor the smile was but a veil. Satan might as well be standing in front of him, masquerading as a beautiful white-haired angel. As the Akuma continued to cough and choke on its own blood, Allen spoke, "Well that's not the right answer. The oh-so-great Alfredo might have created you, but never forget that you were created under the lead of the New Child; in other words, me. I have never attempted to force you into my ranks, but remember this: In the end I am a Noah, like your precious Alfredo. You will obey us like the tools your purpose as Akuma should be, unless you wish to have yourself cleansed by my Innocence."

The Akuma spat blood onto the floor, and its serpentine tail swished in agitation, knocking loose a water pipe going down at the side of the wall. But unlike with Lavi, it knew that it could not knock Allen off. The Noah would destroy the Interceptor if it did, either by exorcising him with Innocence or even worst, ordering a self-destruction.

"I-It…" The Akuma choked out, and Allen tilted his head curiously, "I-It was Lord Mick, L-Lord Walker…"

"Tiki?" Allen frowned, "Why would he do this to you?"

"T-the arm, L-Lord Walker…" the creature choked, and Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Are you bargaining with me, Akuma?" In response the creature choked again, and Allen laughed. The Innocence morphed back into a regular arm, before the boy slowly pulled it back. This way, the Akuma could feel the maximum pain as the Innocence slowly left his body. Once without the arm's support, the Akuma fell to the ground, coughing and choking on its own blood. Careful not to step onto any of mess, Allen bent down and pulled the Akuma up by its ragged, scaly head. "Well?"

"I-I attacked someone I shouldn't have," The Akuma choked.

"Oh? And who may that be?"

"The Bookman Apprentice!" The creature gasped loudly, and the smile dropped from Allen's face.

"_What_ did you say?""

"I silenced an Akuma converted by Cross and the Bookman Apprentice interfered!" The Akuma hissed in self-defence, its thick tail swishing sharply again, smashing against more walls and toppling a makeshift shelter for the homeless. "I told the boy I wasn't there for him, but he attacked me first! I nearly won, but Lord Mick dismissed me!" He let out another hiss of pain as Allen's grip on him tightened, but the Noah's mind wasn't into what he was doing. This Interceptor had the power of a Level Three; most of the Exorcists couldn't handle that level unless they were Generals. The idea of it fighting against Lavi…Allen was rightfully concerned. If not for the fact that he learned Tiki was there, Allen might have lost it right that moment.

"You are lucky Tiki was the one who saw you, had it been me I might not just leave you with a slight cut," Allen smiled again, once more the false angel. "Although I've added my personal touch to it, consider it as my own warning of sorts. This wound…considering your level, you should be able to recover if you rest and consume some more humans, isn't that correct?"

The Akuma nodded, panting at the strain Allen was causing. The Noah released his hand, and the creature collapsed at his feet. Straightening, Allen looked up at the sky, as if looking at his Akuma servant was disgusting, "Now then, while you're here, I want you to help me deliver a message to the Millennium…"

"Oi, Bean Sprout!" A voice was approaching, and Allen recognized it was Kanda. "Where are you now? Someone said they saw you walking here…"

_Leave, now!_ Allen ordered the Akuma, and the urgency in his tone strengthened the command. Despite the injury, the Akuma flapped its wings and jumped up into the air, just as Kanda entered the scene and saw the monstrous snake-like creature. Seeing the Akuma in the air and Allen looking defensive, he luckily misinterpreted the scene.

"Bean Sprout, behind…!"

The Akuma never gave him a change to finish, its tail whipped forward and smashed against the Exorcist. As Kanda stumbled back, the creature took this opportunity to bite down on Kanda's sword arm, allowing the sudden pain of fangs and acid to startle the Exorcist, before flinging him against the wall like a rag doll. This sent plaster and brick into the air, before the Akuma disappeared in a flash of light. Allen coughed at the resulting smoke, before straightening, "Kanda?" When no answer came, he called out louder, "Kanda!"

Allen moved forward to the clearing smoke, but despite the cracks on the wall could see no sign of the other Exorcist. Almost panicking, he pushed aside the large chunks of material that had settled on the ground, spotting the Exorcist buried underneath, "Kanda!"

The Exorcist wasn't moving, and Allen shook him desperately. Fear closed over his heart as Kanda remained limp, "Kanda! Damn it, wake up!" Allen's frame trembled, and he himself wasn't sure why. He just knew that Kanda should not be dying like this, so he made to move more of the plaster away. As he made to move, he felt something warm in his pocket, and upon reaching inside pulled the Sphere of Shades out.

_I was supposed to return this to Rhode, but she didn't ask earlier and I completely forgot about it_, Allen stared at the pulsing marble-sized object. _I don't even know what it does…but its warming up now for some strange reason_. The Noah frowned and held the orb closer to Kanda, in response it grew even warmer. Almost on a whim, Allen let go, and instead of dropping to the ground like normal the Sphere floated in the air, as if absorbing something, before moving towards Kanda's parted lips. Allen's eyes widened as it disappeared down Kanda's throat, "What the…"

But the effect was immediate, as Allen watched the wound on Kanda's arm, where the Interceptor had bitten a large chunk of and left enough acid in the surrounding skin, began to regenerate. A faint grey light shone as the wound seemed to repair itself, until it finally faded without a mark. The glow travelled all along Kanda's body, before disappearing quickly. As soon as it was gone, Kanda stirred, and opened his eyes. A relieved smile spread over Allen's face, "Kanda."

"…Bean Sprout," Kanda's eyes moved around, "Where's that Akuma?"

"Gone," Allen answered honestly, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Kanda answered as he pushed the debris off his body. He glanced at his arm and frowned thoughtfully, "No wound at all…?"

"That should be a good thing!" Allen chastised as the two of them stood up. Kanda continued frowning.

"The lotus…"

"The lotus?"

At Allen's repetition, Kanda shook his head, indicating a clear refusal to talk about it. "Let's head back, the professor might have found someone else of suspicion."

"Who?"

"Ayana Katsuragi. The professor said you knew her, she used to be of the orphanage but was adopted into a family who loved and spoiled her, according to the others she is the personification of the orphan dream. Her family owns a few restaurants for a living but that's all we know."

"I don't know anything else either but Fuuto might…" Allen trailed off, remembering what he had just saw with Fuuto and Ayana, when Kanda's words registered in him. "Wait, she was adopted two years ago as well?"

"Yes, and as we know by now anything two years ago might be a clue, so we will have to investigate. It's getting late though, so the others will probably be getting dinner instead of investigating."

"You go ahead; I'll catch up with you later."

Kanda looked at the smaller boy, "I thought you would show more interest in this case; or did you get a breakthrough?"

"I thought you would show no interest in this case, you're really dedicated."

As if realizing what he was doing, Kanda let out a snort before spinning around and walking away. Allen watched him go, and when Kanda disappeared around a corner, Allen vanished as well.

**An area of darkness, lit up by floating candles and jack-o-lanterns. **

"What?! You let a human swallow the Sphere?!"

Rhode and Tiki stared at Allen in disbelief; the boy was sitting on a floating armchair, his head in his hands. Allen had summoned the two of them urgently, and they had arrived to learn that one of Alfredo's experiments was now inside an Exorcist. Needless to say, they were alarmed. The New Child Project referred to several projects Alfredo had been conducting, but not one of them had been approved and utilized for maximum use yet. The Projects were meant to increase the quality of their Akuma and take the Black Order by surprise, but now that one of the Exorcists had become host to one of their major species, the Black Order might soon learn of it. When Allen learned exactly what the object Rhode had been carrying was, he was even more stressed.

"Why did you let him?" Rhode questioned, "Why did you give him the Sphere?"

"I didn't mean to! That second Interceptor attacked him and when I tried waking him up, the Sphere acted funny so I just let it go! How was I to know that it will not only revive him, but stay inside?"

"He's only a mortal!" Rhode cried, "Why did you get so uptight and worried?! How can we cover for you? Alfredo created the Sphere and he'll probably mention it to the Earl soon! What are we going to tell them? Alfredo _knows_ the Sphere is in my hands! If I can't return it to him he'll know instantly something is up, especially when he finds out it has been used to revive an Exorcist of all people!"

Tiki was rubbing his forehead and Rhode was yanking her hair as Allen watched them helplessly. The three of them were going to be in huge trouble if the Earl or Alfredo found out about this. No doubt Alfredo would use this opportunity to soil Tiki's and Allen's name to the Earl. Rhode would be fine, Alfredo liked her, but even then the Earl would be angry. Finally Rhode spoke up "This is serious, too serious, Tiki, let's get the Sphere back!"

"Of course, but how?" Tiki folded his arms, and a passing thought came to him "Let's stuff him with food as he would execrate the Sphere out!"

"That won't work," Rhode countered "It's Innocence and Akuma properties will make him unable to execrate it normally, I say let's cut him up and take the Sphere back!"

The colour drained out of Allen's face when he heard that. Tiki nodded and both he and Rhode made to leave, but Allen quickly ran forward "No! Rhode, Tiki, let's not be so cruel. Let me get the Sphere back."

"You?" Tiki shook his head, "No offence Allen, but your Noah powers are not fully developed."

"Yes, but trust me, I can do it. Is there any other way to get the Sphere back besides cutting him up?"

Tiki frowned thoughtfully, "Alright, how did the Sphere end up inside his body?"

"It went through his mouth," Allen answered.

"Then you'll have to use your mouth to draw it out of him," Tiki said with a straight face. But the look on Allen's face was anything but that.

"Use my mouth?!"

"Yes!!" Both Rhode and Tiki exclaimed. Rhode leaned forward to Allen and raised a hand up, claw-like, in front her mouth. "Place your lips on top of his and suck the Sphere into your mouth!"

"Are you serious?" Allen cried.

"Deadly so," Tiki warned "We have a deadline, so far the Sphere has only neutralized the dark matter in the Exorcist's body when the Interceptor attacked him, but it cannot stay in there for long; if it does, it will settle into that Exorcist's body. We have to get the Sphere out before that happens, and if you can't do it, we will!"

"No!" Allen shouted, he recognized bloodlust when he saw it. "I can make it, trust me, I will succeed!"

Easier said then done.

Later that night, Allen paced around his room in the Black Order, pondering his options. "Use my mouth…doesn't that mean…I have to kiss him? Kanda wouldn't let me close enough to touch him, let alone kiss!" He bemoaned his situation. He knew if he didn't get the Sphere back, Tiki or Rhode would kill Kanda, and Allen felt strongly opposed to it.

He followed Kanda around the next day, raising awkward situations as Kanda asked why he was following him when he should be searching for Kidoumaru. Bookman made a timely appearance when he came in asking the two whether they had seen his idiot Apprentice, but he left as soon as he learned neither of the two Exorcists had seen him.

Allen ended up training in the forest to distract himself, but later he found Kanda asleep in the same forest, probably after his own training. The Noah would have liked to take the chance, but Kanda kept shifting, until Linali came into the area and Allen literally fled. Reever found the boy leaning against the balcony of the Black Order Tower, looking troubled. The Australian approached him, "Something wrong, Allen?"

"Reever," Allen greeted, before sighing. "No, nothing's wrong."

"You wouldn't sigh if nothing is wrong, care to talk about it?"

Allen turned to look at him; the man had folders and stacks of papers in his arms. He always looked busy, without time to properly dress himself up to pursue romantic interests. He wouldn't exactly be someone to ask for romance counselling, not that Allen was looking for romance. The snow haired boy just needed someway to draw the Sphere out short of knocking Kanda out cold and then taking it. Reever was offering consultation right now already, and it wasn't as if the man had no experience… "How did you get Komui to kiss you after Sol's and Tina's wedding?"

Maybe he shouldn't have been so blunt.

Reever choked, and the papers he was holding dropped to the floor. The man's face flushed brightly as he scrambled to pick up the papers, which only seemed to create an even bigger mess as more papers escaped his folders and flew around. Allen watched with interest as the mess seemed to get messier as Reever clumsily tried to gather the papers again, eyes looking anywhere but at Allen.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about!"

Allen sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "No need to panic, I'm not going to turn you in and report you of sodomy. Besides, there's no point of denying it, I heard you and Komui discussing it the day before I was sent out on my last mission to Ireland. You stomped on his foot for acting so casual about the kiss." Reever ignored him, but his face was still a brilliant shade of red. Allen leaned towards him, "So…?"

"I didn't do anything!" Reever stuffed his papers randomly into folders; he'll sort them out again later. "He just got a bit drunk that night!"

"So Komui had some repressed desire for you that manifested when he got drunk? Or did you act a certain way that endeared yourself to him when he was drunk?"

"Allen!"

"What?"

"Don't talk like that!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Allen pacified the older male as he finally knelt down to help the man gather his papers. As he did so, he noticed the images on the paper: scans that seemed to resemble x-rays, of a shadowy creature that was all-too-familiar in Allen's Noah experience…the papers were snatched out of his hands quickly.

"That's classified research," Reever warned as he stuffed the papers into his mass of folders. Allen stared at him, but Reever didn't say anything else as he finished gathering his papers and stood up. Another glance at the hall showed he was not missing any more, so he addressed Allen again; "If you wanted to know how to get someone to kiss you, shouldn't you ask General Cross instead?"

Allen noted the almost-bitter tone underneath Reever's tone. "Ask him? He prefers easy conquests; I need advice on someone who isn't so willing in giving kisses."

"Really? He might get it from someone like that soon, if he continues being so persistent with that guy…"

Startled, Allen looked back at Reever again. That guy? Last he checked Cross was only after women, and what was with Reever's tone? He was about to question Reever, but the man looked over Allen's shoulder and spotted something.

"HEY!! Are you escaping from work again, Supervisor!?"

Allen turned to see Komui jump as he was attempting to sneak past them. He was sneaking away from work again, it seemed, probably heading off to hide in the kitchen. Allen had always thought Komui weird, but after hearing that piece of information, it just about confirmed it. The man still had his respect though, Allen knew Komui's mind was a world class' and no way would he ever forget the story of how exactly Komui rouse in power.

"You didn't see me!" Komui shouted as he made to run. To Allen's amusement, Reever threw the same folders he had been scrambling to gather earlier after the Chinese man. It promptly knocked Komui off his feet and sent him back on his behind. Reever didn't give the man any sympathy.

"Supervisor, we have a ton of paperwork that needs your approval and signature before anything gets done…!"

"Again with the papers, always knocking me down with the work…!

"Do you need to be physically restrained and held down before you can sit properly and focus…!"

"Do you like seeing me flat on floor…!"

"I can't believe how you spend more time devising strategies to escape the office over filing one report…!"

"None of you seem willing to pity my miserable existence…!"

"You seem to make your work requirement being that we need to bind you on a chair…!"

"Ohhhh, that sounds kinky Reever, you'll like that wouldn't you?" Despite being knocked down on the floor and covered by papers, Komui smiled coyly up at the Australian man, whose mouth snapped shut at Komui's words. The man then let out another frustrated scream.

"Supervisor can't you ever take things seriously…!" A slender hand reached up and grabbed Reever's tie – and it was his fault for wearing that stupid leash anyways – before pulling him down. Reever suddenly found himself almost face to face with Komui, almost a bit too close for comfort. Dark eyes looked up at Reever's surprised ones.

"I take _us_ seriously," Komui smiled. Whatever Reever had planned to say in response was interrupted when Allen let out a polite cough. Remembering they were not alone, Komui let his subordinate go as he turned back to the Exorcist, "Yes?"

Allen observed the two men, his gaze strangely intense, before it softened and he smiled. "Nothing, I'll be going now. Continue with what you were doing…or not, since we _are_ in the Black Order tower after all." At that reminder, Reever pulled out of the Supervisor's grip and instead bent down to pick up his papers again. Komui sighed, pouting, as he joined in. Allen shook his head and left the two men to work as he walked out of the Tower, his mind once again elsewhere, but not on how to kiss Kanda.

The photo he had seen on Reever's papers…they resembled those shadow monsters Alfredo summoned. How did they catch one? Not that Allen cared for the wellbeing of that other Noah, but Alfredo usually made sure that his shadow monsters did not become subjected to the Black Order's experimentation. After all, there was a concern that the Science Department would create something to fight against them. Reever claimed those papers were classified information, but if they had caught one of Alfredo's minions shouldn't they be happy and announcing it? What was going on here? Were they starting to suspect the presence of spies in the Tower?

Another thing, why were the scans of the shadow monster from an x-ray? Granted if the Science Department was researching the creature, they might want to see the creature's insides, but why was it an x-ray of _something_ that showed the shadow monster? Was the shadow creature scanned when it was inside something else? If so, what? It didn't seem to be a cage, if Allen recalled correctly the surroundings of the shadow monster had too many shades to be a simple container for the creature. Could the monster be inside something else **(4)**?

Those thoughts kept Allen distracted as he went into town, barely noticing the strangers around him. Eventually he stopped by a coffee shop, where he soon saw a familiar man exchange kisses with two other women before bidding them goodbye. Allen watched as the two women giggled and left, waiting until they were gone, before meeting eyes with man; who upon seeing Allen allow his lips to curl in a smirk.

"Good evening, my idiot former disciple."

"I see you haven't change at all," Allen commented as he slid down on the chair across from his former mentor. "Still after pretty or rich women, aren't you concerned about the Supervisor?"

"We haven't even started anything yet," Cross answered smoothly, not denying it and sounding unafraid. Allen knew that Cross could get away with stating this, unlike Reever and Komui, an Exorcist General wasn't easily replaceable so Cross could get away with saying plenty of things. It might be another matter if Cross actually _did_ get involved with another male, but his punishment – if any – would be more lenient then if a non-Exorcist, such as Komui, had been caught having an affair with another man.

"So _do_ you want to start something?" Allen asked.

"I quite like his scent."

"For his scent you'll willingly give up all the perfumes you've smelled? Considering your womanising ways, it might be too much of a sacrifice for you. Too much, that I bet you won't be able to hold on it long."

"Until the last second, it's not decided whether or not it's a sacrifice," Cross sat back down on his chair lazily. "There's always going to be some risk."

"Whoa, my former Master talking of risks? What happened to his risk-free flings and one night stands? What if that risk turned out to be not worth it? The Supervisor could be toying with you, for all we know."

"Like I said, until the last second, nothing can be decided."

"But this game isn't just between the two of you," Allen reminded. Cross smirked.

"Reever."

"You're smart enough, _Master_," Allen mocked "You can obviously see that the relationship they have isn't just Supervisor and Subordinate. Reever cares a bit too much, and Komui values a bit too much, do you catch my drift?" _Not to mention what I just saw earlier shows the two of them aren't completely unwilling_….

The smirk that spread over Cross' face, plus the shadows his hat cast over his eyes, had the desired effect. Allen snickered "Whoa, look at your smile, it promises ruthlessness in itself. Should I feel worried for Reever now?"

**(1) Gilbert was using this to delay his divorce with Tina, obviously we can tell now it failed  
(2) ****This explains why Gwen was in touch with the accounting department when she first accused Suman of fraud  
(3) ****Eriko mentioned an adopted girl named Ayana in Chapter Twenty Five The Continuation of the Past  
(4) ****Yea, the shadow monster is inside Komui's body, Allen wouldn't expect that**

**This story just took another form, originally I was planning to stick with mystery but I couldn't help throwing more Akuma in; I think it has to do with that Level Four Akuma appearance. Remember that t****he New Child Project IS a part of Allen's life, so I'm not straying that far away. **

**LET ME EXPLAIN: The reason this chapter was late was because, exams and projects aside, I was internet-less for about a week when I went on a ski trip. On the last day of said ski trip, I nearly broke three fingers and for the longest while couldn't type properly. Which meant my papers took longer to do, thus putting this story drastically behind. On that note, at 32 pages this is the longest chapter I've ever written and more then twice my average length, does that count as almost two chapters? **


	29. The Possible Suspects

"Welcome back, Miranda Lotto."

From his position behind his desk, Komui smiled at the young woman standing sitting across from him on the sofa. She had truly changed, when she had first arrived she was very self-conscious and had a tendency to trip over nothing, which then somehow linked to her trying to run away at amazing speeds or if the ground was uneven, throw herself down. For a while, Komui had seriously considered sending her to a psychiatrist instead of the battlefield as he viewed her suicidal tendencies as a drawback, but her abilities proved to be too valuable on major operations.

Still, she could be a klutz, so Komui made it a point that she reported to him at his private office instead of his front desk with all the other scientists **(1)**. This way even if she fell or tripped she wouldn't be messing up the other scientists' files, though none of them would dare complain about an Exorcist Komui got a headache listening to his subordinates' hysteria when they realized that the reports were not in some specific order.

"Thank you, Supervisor," Miranda answered. "Chakar Rabon's injuries are minor and he should recover soon. As well, I've already given the Innocence to Hevlaska, it will stay there until a General decides to take it out in search for its accommodator."

"Good," Komui smiled as he entwined his fingers together, "Now, please give me the latest news of your mission."

"I've already written a report…" Miranda began.

"I can't be bothered to read it," Komui answered smoothly, and Miranda almost unbalanced herself at the sheer _laziness_ that was displayed in her Supervisor's tone. Komui raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

"But you requested written reports!!" Miranda shrieked, before remembering who she was talking to. Komui didn't appear to mind her shouting, and his eyes closed happily as he spoke with a smile.

"The Generals and other staff members here prefer detailed, complex explanations," Komui tapped one of his fingers on his other hand, "But I tend to prefer an oral explanation by my Exorcists, they can be more simple and straightforward since you'll only sum up the main points."

Miranda stared at him before straightening, "I guess…well, the Akuma I was dealing with were mostly Level Ones, but there was a Level Two as well. It was a cocky, rude one who frequently tried to trash talk, but when he was finally defeated he uttered a phrase that seems to be a message to us."

"A message?"

Miranda pushed her hair behind an ear, "He said to me, '_Tell the rest of those filthy Exorcists that as long as those with connections to the Noahs live, the Noahs won't be able to kill them either. A stalemate is the last thing they want, as the Earl will figure it out and kill them both. Then even if the Exorcist truly cares for the Noah, the Noah will die as well because of them, and vice-versa_'." Miranda gazed at her Supervisor, "This message seems to suggest that we have Exorcists connected with Noahs."

"Really?" Despite the smile on his face, Komui's mind was working. He knew, he knew that their Bookman Apprentice was connected to a Noah thanks to Alfredo's information. If that Akuma's words were to be trusted it seemed as if an Exorcist might genuinely care for an enemy. Did that mean Lavi's relationship with the Noah was based on mutual feelings? Or was it some other Exorcist that the Akuma was referring to **(2)**?

"Miranda, did you write that message down on your report?"

"I did, actually."

"Hum…" Komui sifted through the papers on his desk, finally picking up one of them with his thumb and middle finger. He held it up in front of his face as he tapped a pen on his lips delicately, "You've written the message exactly, it seems. Was Chakar there when this message was delivered?"

"No, when Chakar injured the Akuma it fled and we were forced to pursue it. I found the Akuma first, it was injured and didn't attack me, but gave me the message instead. Before I could ask further questions Chakar appeared, and they engaged in a short fight with Chakar victorious in the end. He never heard the message."

"Did you tell him?"

"The message?"

"Yes."

"No, I didn't, should I have?"

"No," Komui lowered the paper and gazed at Miranda sternly, "In fact, it's preferable if no one in the Black Order knows of the message. The context of it shows that we have Exorcists related in some way to the Noahs. The trust and stability of the Black Order will be damaged if this piece of news gets out, what's more, we don't know if this isn't just a tactic to cause chaos among the Exorcists. It could be a ploy of the Millennium Earl's."

"You want me to say _nothing_ about the message? Supervisor, there is a chance that we have spies among our Exorcists and you want me to stay silent?"

"What will you have me do?" Komui hissed, smile gone, "You Exorcists are known as our weapons in this war, but you're not as easily replaceable as normal weapons. Why do you think leniency is so easily granted to you? Why do you think finances are so easily covered? Why do you think Allen Walker can walk down these halls so easily despite his suspicious background? It's some of the methods the Tower employs to keep you satisfied and loyal to the cause, if anything happens that causes the relationship between the Order and an Exorcist to fail, we'll sooner lock you up then send you away. If Exorcists became suspects, relationships will fail; Exorcists will toy with the idea of leaving. Then what happens? Tell me, Bride of Time."

At those words, Miranda flinched, but Komui stared at her relentlessly, "That very title, dubiously given to you by Akuma, might be used to link you with other suspicious things. I am going to tell you right now that I do not like it, not even Hevlaska gave you the title, but she did give another Exorcist the title of _Destroyer of Time_. Now that Akuma have given you _Bride of Time_, do you realize what both your enemies and friends might do with that suspicious title?" When Miranda said nothing, Komui continued in a much softer voice. "Listen to me, there are some things that just shouldn't be released to the general public, it destroys stability, causes hysteria, accusations will run rampant and chaos will follow. Just like that message, I won't tell anyone of your new title, and you should do the same. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You must be tired from your mission, eat well, sleep well, and replenish your strength." The dismissal was clear, Miranda bid the Supervisor goodbye and turned away to leave. As she opened the door, Gwen came in, after exchanging nods Miranda was out, and Gwen shut the door behind her. The Exorcist approached the desk Komui was sitting at.

"Supervisor, I heard there's going to be a case at the shipping lines off the east."

"Eh?" Komui blinked up at her, before gathering his thoughts together, "Yes, those shipping lines seem to have an unnatural amount of bad luck recently to the point we think there might be Innocence or Akuma involved. It's a common transportation route for not only goods but civilians so we should settle it quickly. We're thinking of giving the case to…"

"Can I take it?" Gwen asked, and Komui blinked up at her again. She gazed back at him with a strange glint in her eyes, and slightly unsettled, Komui nodded.

"Alright, the file hasn't been completely composed yet…hey, where are you going?"

"Like you said, this case is going to involve a lot of civilian lives, isn't it?" Gwen looked over her shoulder at the Supervisor, "It's best if I go see the area as soon as possible. I'll take the Finder Cail with me again, I need no one else. Should be back quickly, don't worry."

Komui frowned at her, "Why the hurry? You don't have family in that area, or do you have a few friends?"

Gwen effectively skirted around the question, "Shouldn't you be glad instead that you can mobilize an Exorcist to the area quickly, before more lives are lost?"

Komui frowned, "Oh alright, come with me, I believe we do have something resembling a prep-report for the incidents that have occurred so far." He stood up and the two of them went out of the door and left the room. The door closed behind them with a click, but it wasn't locked.

From the shadows Allen watched as the Supervisor and the Exorcist left the office, before he slipped quietly into the light. Noah's New Child moved to the door and carefully turned the knob with his gloved fingers. He kept his eyes out for any passer-bys, and once the door was open wide enough he slipped in quickly, shutting it behind him. He briefly considered locking it, but then realized that Komui might learn of a trespasser if he did so, as a result Allen left it unlocked as he moved gracefully to the Supervisor's desk.

Papers were scattered all over the desk and around, Allen first gazed at the ones on the side that seemed untouched. He shifted through them quickly, but they were all written reports. No visual images, and certainly no scans of Alfredo's shadow monsters. After going through the first pile, Allen made to shift through the next, but the papers at the center caught his attention.

"A message from an Akuma?" the boy frowned as he picked up the sheet, " '_Tell the rest of those filthy Exorcists that as long as those with connections to the Noahs live, the Noahs won't be able to kill them either. A stalemate is the last thing they want, as the Earl will figure it out and kill them both. Then even if the Exorcist truly cares for the Noah, the Noah will die as well because of them, and vice-versa_'." Allen's eyes narrowed, "Someone found out about Tiki and Rhode? Impossible…not even Alfredo knows and the rest of the Noahs never cared enough to bother watching us. Unless…" The realization of might have happened made Allen groan in dismay, "If the Interceptor II knew not to attack Lavi, then Tiki most have told his Akuma to stay away from him. Now they're suspecting something and it won't be that long before Alfredo hears of it." The boy's eyes roamed over the sheet, before resting on the name of the report writer. "Miranda Lotto…Exorcist…" _Should I get rid of her before she tells someone...?_

The sound of the door handle turning drew Allen out of his thoughts. He dropped the paper back on the desk hurriedly as he looked around for a place to hide, but saw nothing. Alarmed, Allen sprang onto the desk and jumped up, bouncing from bookshelf to the opposite wall several times before landing at the very top of one of the bookshelves. Crouching, he pressed himself against the wall, blessing his former circus training.

The door opened, and instead of Komui, General Cross stepped in. The man walked into the room and looked around, but saw no sign of the Supervisor. Allen bit his lip as he watched the General walk lazily to the couch across from the desk, but before he sat down he seemed to pause and look around again. Allen covered his mouth and nose to muffle his breathing, tensing his body and refusing to move. Eventually Cross seemed to decide there was nobody, and turned back to the desk. The General tilted his head as he noticed one of the papers, and made to reach for it, but the door open again.

"Ah, General, to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

Komui had returned, and Cross smirked before turning to face him, forgetting the sheet of paper completely. "Dubious? I would have thought that you would be happy to see me, especially now that I've remembered our past history."

"But that was a long time ago, even you have to admit that," Komui walked to his desk and pushed the papers into their respective folders, effectively hiding them from the General's eyes. He set them aside before realizing that a pair of arms had wrapped around his waist. "General…"

"If you truly felt nothing for me, every conversation we have had these past few days would not have been much different from the ones we used to have. While you wear that pretty smile in front of me you choose to address me with a formality never seen before. You make it seem that every time I'm here it's partly because I'm a General and you are under obligation to see me, but you don't even act this way when dealing with my fellow colleague Winters. I'll say you're either trying to make me jealous, or you're trying desperately to hold yourself back."

Komui didn't even bother turning around when he answered the General, "You haven't changed. Always so confident, so in control, no wonder you're such a hit with women."

"You don't seem to be complaining."

"Complaining to a guy as obsessed with controlling and manipulating others as you? That's next to pointless, you wouldn't listen, you'll just do whatever you want…Cross! What do you think you're…!"

Before Komui realized what had happened, Cross had pulled him back and thrown him down on the couch that Miranda had been sitting on earlier. The Supervisor attempted to get up, but the older man was quickly on top of him, and Komui's hands were bound above his head.

"General!" Komui hissed, more anger then surprise in his voice. Of course he couldn't move, Cross was too strong, and probably had enough practice holding another person down. The masked man stooped down and kissed him roughly on the lips, while his other hand slid down one of Komui's legs. The sensation made Komui shudder and squirm, "Enough!"

"Komui," Cross whispered, "When I first realized what we once had shared, I thought that it was the result of drunkenness. You were such a good boy when you first came into the Order, and I never once looked at a male that way. Yet when I think about it…" The involuntary gasp that Komui made brought a satisfied smirk on Cross' face, "I can certainly see how it happened."

"Get off me."

"No."

"Whatever we have had in the past – _stop_ it, General!" The younger male tried to move away as Cross' hand slipped under his shirt, "You can't settle everything this way!"

"Watch me," Cross answered as his hand began to explore. Komui felt skin instead of the glove Cross usually wore, since when had he taken them off? "Unless the other person was well adjusted to lovemaking" – Komui mentally snorted at Cross' choice of words – "They wouldn't be able to fight against me for long." The General's hand came up to touch Komui's face, he had expected the young Supervisor to flinch, but to his surprise a tongue flicked at Cross' fingers instead. The masked man paused momentarily as he gazed down at glittering dark eyes.

"Have you forgotten who you are dealing with, Marian Cross?" Komui looked up at the General without an ounce of fear, "I may not be, as you put it 'well adjusted to lovemaking', but I am certainly not the blushing virgin. It seems that you truly don't remember our night together all those years ago, but I was expecting that. What I did expect you to remember is that incident with the previous Supervisor."

The unpleasant memory that Komui drew on hit Cross, who realized where this was going.

"He taught me enough that night, even though I didn't want it. When people either didn't believe me or didn't know what happened, you were one of my central supports. You and I knew what could've happened between us, but since we were in the Black Order I was forced to restrain myself. I focused on other things, and when I finally succeeded, when I finally got justice and threw Cassian out of the Order, what happened? You, left, and might I remind you without even a reason or goodbye."

"I told Bookman," Cross pointed out.

"You told him you regretted creating this 'evil' inside me! What evil? Cassian got what he deserved! The whole Science Department got what they deserved!"

"Listen to yourself!" Cross snapped, "Justice and punishment are not for you alone to decide. What Cassian did to you was wrong, but he was not the monster you perceived him as! Do you think would've gotten the Supervisor position so easily if that was true? As for the Science Department, granted they didn't believe you, but did you have to kill them?"

"I never killed them!" Komui shouted. "They killed off each other!"

"And that anger was triggered by you, who set up enough traps and misunderstandings to ensure they did." Cross countered. "Don't think I don't know, I was there when you explained everything to Cassian the night the Black Order dismissed him. It was only then did I realize what you had been doing behind my back as you played up the victim in front of me. Nowadays most people consider you as unable to deceive or fake things, but you were a master back then weren't you **(3)**? To this day I am glad that not all the scientists became blinded by the false vengeance you tried to breed, there are plenty of the former Science Division who still live."

"I seem to recall one of them being a pretty busty thing that captured your eye," Komui jeered. "Been keeping in touch with her? I'm pretty sure she's alive, she was one of those who I only framed to get them out of the Order."

Komui half expected Cross to slap him for that, but instead the man stooped down and kissed him hard on the lips. He soon learned why as Cross' hand tore at his clothes, and plenty of skin with it. The cry that should have escaped was muffled by the demanding kiss Cross was giving him. Komui felt the grip on his wrists tighten viciously as his legs were forced apart. The General settled between them as he pressed Komui against the couch.

After the first shock, Komui recovered quickly. Cross felt the kiss returned, not as experienced as he himself was, but definitely not the innocent kisses expected from blushing virgins. Komui was right, he was far from innocent or inexperienced, already Cross could tell there was nothing loving or hopeful about the kiss. He could taste the faint sense of darkness on Komui's lips, darkness that Cross blamed himself for initiating. Perhaps if his 'supportive' words of the past had been different, Komui wouldn't have turned into the calculating and ruthless Supervisor he had become. Cross sometimes wondered if he really should show more concern to the others, not that he cared that much, but it seemed that after Komui another person under his wing had been lead astray: Allen Walker.

Cross pulled away so that the two of them could breath, and Komui opened his eyes to look up at him. Despite the flush on his cheeks and the damaged clothing, his eyes continued to glint, "Get off me now?"

"No."

"General, anyone can walk in and see us right now, unless this is your own twisted idea of justice to get me kicked out of the Black Order like my predecessor."

Cross smirked, "They won't be able to, I locked the door."

"When?"

"After you first came in and started sorting your files. You don't think I'll put my arms around you if I knew we were going to be disturbed, would you?"

"You don't care that the person who 'disturbed' us would kick us out quickly?"

"I never liked this place much anyways; besides, they won't dare risk losing me."

"True, only I will get in trouble."

"I can always threaten them to let you stay."

"Then they will claim that I'm influencing you, and try to keep me away from you."

"I'll like to see a place where they can do that; I'll hide myself to look for you."

"I'm so flattered," the tone that Komui used was sarcastic, but there was a noticeable dim in the glint of his eyes. Cross obviously saw it, for he took the opportunity to swoop down for another kiss. This time when Komui responded, the grip on his wrists were loosened, and the younger man reached up and ran his hands through Cross' long hair and over his shoulders. Cross pushed him harder against the sofa as his hands, now both free to do as he wished, roamed over the Supervisor's body. One of them lowered to Komui's belt and began to tug, but a smaller hand rested on top, and Cross stopped. Komui was looking at him, "No."

For one split second Cross looked as if he might ignore that word, but he smirked and nodded instead. "Very well," he answered as he pulled Komui's lab coat over the rumpled clothing. He sat up, and offered a hand to help Komui up. The Supervisor was about to reach for it when a knock came from the door.

"Supervisor? I got the files you requested." It was Reever, and Komui quickly abandoned Cross' hand as he sprang to his feet and tried to make himself look presentable. It was hurried and not-so-well done, but there wasn't much time for it, and Komui soon unlocked the door. As he took the files and bid Reever his thanks, Komui was painfully aware of how Reever's eyes took in his current state, before settling onto the General inside the room. As it was, Reever kept his words short, and broke away from his usual pattern of reminding the Supervisor of his unfinished work. He left rather quickly.

Komui glanced over the files, before turning back to his _guest_, "General, I'm going to have to run down to the labs to do a few tests, is there anything in particular you need while you're here?"

"Yes, but unfortunately it's leaving," Cross answered as he pulled on his gloves again. "Nevertheless, I have my own errands to attend to, I shall see you later, Komui." The two of them left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Once their footsteps disappeared, Allen jumped silently to the ground. He straightened up and stared at the door, so his former master and Komui seemed to be getting along in a rather strange way, but it seemed that Reever still stood as an obstacle to Cross' plans. Yes, plans, Allen didn't believe Cross was taking the risk of pursuing another male, of the Black Order no less, simply due to feelings alone. Unless Cross actually had feelings under that manipulative brain and black heart, Allen didn't believe the man was honest; and indeed the General had proven to be so honest many couldn't tell if he was lying to their face.

The Millennium Earl always said Cross was a suspicious character, and as the General's former apprentice Allen agreed.

**A r****oom of the Black Order Tower **

"You gave my sweets to that vampire Exorcist!"

The shout that came as soon as Linali opened the door made her jump; she had just returned from some training and the sudden shout was not what she had expected to greet her in her own room. Quickly, Linali shut the door behind her when she spotted the source of noise: a spiky-haired girl who frequently drew attention to herself and would certainly cause a ruckus should someone else in the Order see her.

"Rhode," Instead of frowning Linali felt a smile cross her face. The Noah pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"I gave you those sweets, I gave it to _you,_ but you took my gift and passed it to another!"

"Unlike you, Rhode, I can't eat all those sweets in one go," Linali answered as she moved to the desk where the remainder of Rhode's candies were. "If I keep them all to myself, I'll only end up wasting them."

"Still! It's like you don't care!"

"Rhode, whatever gave you the idea I don't care? Even before we met I cared about all issues related to Noahs, and when we did meet I was jumping at almost every movement you made."

The childish behaviour disappeared from Rhode as she looked at the Exorcist, "Then what about now?"

"…What?"

"What about now? How do you see me?"

"…" Linali didn't say anything for a while, unlike other people Linali was well aware of her feelings and opinions. She knew how her feelings for Rhode were changing, to Linali the enemy and feared sadist was turning into a kind and comforting girl. Linali knew she no longer feared for her life every time Rhode appeared, and there were times she felt Rhode would provide better comfort then anyone else in the Black Order.

Unbidden, a memory from Scotland breached her mind. The vision she saw from those mysterious drinks at the bar the Exorcists had visited, of being locked in another cage, except it was one that won't affect her brother…

"You should know, by my latest actions, what I see of you," Linali answered.

Rhode, who knew that action spoke better then words, understood what Linali meant, but she too knew of Linali's position in the Black Order. Like a child denied of something wanted, she scowled, but they both knew it wasn't directed at Linali.

"This place is just a cage for you! We both know that I will no longer hurt you, but you stay here, controlled by people who only see you as weapons! At least the Millennium Earl treats us like a real family! Aide from the select few you consider as family, you wouldn't even love the Order in the first place!"

"Rhode…"

"You yourself unconsciously harbour a grudge against the Order for this, don't you? Though you fight for them, should the people you consider family die, do you think you'll go on 'fighting for them'? No! You'll probably only see this cage as no longer having anything to live for!"

Linali's eyes widened as Rhode's glowed in their dangerous gold, realizing that the change from normal-child to deadly-Noah was happening. "Rhode, no!"

At Linali's horrified cry, the younger girl calmed down, and her Noah side retreated. Rhode stared at Linali, and there was something resembling sadness in her eyes. "We can't even be friends while you're with the Black Order, can we?"

Taking a photo, dressing up, or baking a cake together, those things were brief but Rhode held them as very important. The one photo she had of her and Linali together was treasured and well taken care of. Yet as long as the Black Order existed, Linali would never be hers. This fact was more then enough for Rhode to hate the Black Order, and she knew she would gleefully destroy it when the Millennium Earl gave the command.

"The Black Order won't win, Linali," Rhode whispered. "You'll eventually see, the Black Order cannot win against us. Our strength increases each day, Akuma of different levels and types will continue to be born. The Black Order will not be able to handle us, but at the very least I won't let you die. You're too important to me, I'll sooner break you so that you won't be able to fight against us, then see you injured in battle."

It was one of the most flattering and disturbing words Linali had ever heard, but before she could reply, Rhode turned and hopped out the window, disappearing from her sight **(4)**.

**Hospital **

The first sense to return to him was hearing; he heard two voices talking to each other in professional, business-like tones. The second was touch, he was lying on something warm and comforting, and a similar material covered his body. Vision and the rest of his senses returned afterwards, and Lavi found himself on a bed in a white room. The voices, he saw, belonged to a man with a doctor coat and a woman in a nurse outfit.

"He's awake, doctor," the nurse said, and the doctor turned to him. Lavi blinked his one eye slowly as the man approached.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm…alright."

"Are you sure? Considering the injuries you suffered, I'm surprised that you don't feel any pain. Then again, those old scars you bore seem to indicate you've been through similar instances." The doctor didn't ask about how he got them, Lavi assumed that the man must be tired of hearing 'I fell' from his patients. As it was, the doctor continued, "Well, you've stayed here long enough and can leave if you wish. However, it will be best if you took the time to relax and not participate in active activities for a while…"

"I've stayed here long enough?" Lavi repeated in confusion, "What do you mean? How long have I been in here?"

"You came in yesterday afternoon, does that help?"

Lavi paled, he's been here since yesterday? That means he didn't return to the Black Order for the night, Allen might tease him and Bookman would definitely be angry at him. He'll probably deliver a few more kicks, and even Lavi knew he probably wouldn't be able to handle it at his current state. It was amazing that he'd even managed to crawl to medical aid after that battle with the Interceptor…wait. He didn't crawl here, he was…

"Doctor? Who brought me here? Was it a man with dark curly hair and eyes?"

"No, actually," it was the nurse who replied, "A man with blond hair did."

Lavi blinked at her, but he swore he heard Tiki's voice before he passed out. Not to mention, he saw the Akuma cower in fright, and it couldn't be the Earl since Lavi wouldn't be alive now if it was so. That meant it could only be the Noahs, and he was pretty confident that aside from Tiki none of them would spare his life. Lavi _heard_ the Akuma addressed the man as 'Lord Tiki'…

"Anyhow, your clothes and other belongings are in that closet over there. Remember to check out before you leave, okay?" After receiving Lavi's nod, the doctor and the nurse left, closing the door behind them. Lavi listened to their fading footsteps before pushing the covers off his body. He was about to climb off the bed when a familiar voice spoke.

"You can't expect me to bring you here myself, a Finder or passing by Exorcist might see us. So I had an Akuma bring you in."

Like a ghost in horror stories, a hand first came out of the floor, before the top hat and Tiki himself followed. The floor was undamaged, as if there wasn't a full grown man who had just popped through. Such was the power of the Noahs, and Lavi watched warily as the man straightened his hat before turning to him.

"Yes?"

"What was that Akuma?" Lavi demanded. "I've never seen anything like it; Interceptor II, that was the name wasn't it?"

"Ah, straight to the point I see, the only thing I can tell you is what it has already claimed." Tiki spread out his hands as he began to talk, "That creature was once a normal Level Two Akuma, but thanks to one of the other Noahs, tests and other modifications brought its power to the power of a Level Three. It is the second one we've created, and much more powerful then the first. Basically its only function is to destroy any Akuma who tries to give the Black Order information about us, there's a type of built-in radar inside which will tell the Interceptor where the Akuma who is betraying us is. That specific Akuma, you see, was created to counter General Marian Cross' ability, I'm sure the Bookmen have heard of it."

"The ability to convert Akuma and make them work under him," Lavi remembered his mentor's words about the infamous and very powerful General.

"Yes, with that type of power you will understand why our side is a bit concerned. So one of the Noahs started several projects on the Akuma, all aimed in creating more variety, strength, and cunning." With each word, Tiki took a step towards Lavi, finally reaching out to grasp the younger male's chin so that the Noah could lean forward towards him closely. Lavi tensed, but knew that at his injured state he wouldn't be able to fight. He couldn't fight Tiki even in full health, there was no chance of resistance when he was injured. To cover up his unease, Lavi began to speak.

"That Interceptor II needs work then, if that's the case," he commented, seemingly unafraid. "After all, the Akuma I was talking to gave me enough information before it was killed." A twinge of satisfaction was felt when Tiki's eyes narrowed.

"Oh really, what did it say?"

"I'm not going to tell you, the Black Order Supervisor will be the one to hear it first."

"Him again? Can you really trust him, Lavi? Don't forget, he has questionable means of information, and have you forgotten what happened when Allen was first introduced to the Order? A Noah contacted him, in case you've forgotten, he's as suspicious as you are."

Lavi spluttered, "Me, suspicious?!"

"Should the Black Order find out that you have contact and information from a Noah, they will suspect you. Did you know, I've often considered meeting up with you in front of other Exorcists, just to make them distrust you to the point of driving you out? It would be easier for me to have you then, but that goes against our arrangement doesn't it?"

"What arrangement?" Lavi hissed, and Tiki put on a face of mock hurt.

"You don't remember? Have all those missions erased everything else from your mind?" While one hand kept his grasp on Lavi's chin, the other effortlessly batted Lavi's resistance away. "I told you before, from the very first day I started giving you information, that _I will make you happy_. Isn't that why I just confirmed to you the information about the Interceptor?"

"If you really want to make me happy, you'll destroy that Interceptor and all other modified Akuma you've ever created."

"Now that's asking too much, considering that it will affect other Noahs. If you want that much favour, you do realize you'll have to start giving back." At that, Lavi tried to pull back, and surprisingly Tiki let him. The Noah smirked at the surprised look on his face.

"Why look at me like that? I also once said that I won't force you, I'll do my best to chip away at your beliefs, but I won't force you into anything you're not ready for. You do realize how easy it would be for me right now, don't you?" A hand began creeping under Lavi's hospital gown, and Tiki began to press the redhead down on the bed. Lavi tensed when his wounds began to hurt, but bit his lips to remain silent. Tiki proved to be observant enough, for upon seeing the pained look he released his hold and stepped back.

"As much fun as it would be, I am concerned about your health, as you should remember when I allowed you a place to sleep in outside of the Black Order. After all, if you're not healthy, you won't be as entertaining to deal with. Remember what the doctor said, eat well, sleep well, or I'll come to make sure of it."

With that, Tiki walked right through the wall and disappeared.

Lavi rested in the bed for a few more minutes, waiting until the pain faded, before climbing off the bed. He changed back to his Exorcist outfit, double-checked his Innocence, checked out of the hospital, and was soon out on the streets. After a few blocks, he came upon a restaurant and sat down to eat. As he did so, Fuuto suddenly appeared beside him, "Good day!"

Lavi blinked, "Good day," he looked over Fuuto's shoulder and saw the rest of the group. Messy Ichigo pushing the wheelchair of beautiful Mayu; Allen besides them eating some snacks, and Linali talking to Kanda! It seemed as if the Japanese Exorcist had really adapted to being part of the group. He smiled as they joined him, but it disappeared when Allen smirked and folded his arms.

"So this is the second night you're out without Bookman, who were you with?"

Darn, he had been hoping Allen wouldn't tease him, "How do you know I wasn't with Bookman?"

"He was asking around for you," Kanda answered.

"I see," Lavi smiled when the waiter placed a bowl of noodles in front of him, and he started eating. When he noticed the pointed looks Allen and Linali were giving him, he finally gave in. "I wasn't with anyone! I was fighting! Look at this," Lavi briefly showed them the wound on his shoulder, the result of the Interceptor's fangs and acid. "It was practically a Level Three Akuma! After the battle I had to go to the hospital, and I was too tired to report in!"

"Did you defeat it?" Kanda asked as Linali quickly began fussing over Lavi's state.

"It ran off," Lavi lied.

"So basically, since separating you've done nothing useful," Kanda drawled.

"Oh yea?" Lavi asked, "How about this fact that I found out: Seishun never won the lottery."

"He never won the lottery?" Fuuto repeated, staring. "That's…no way, Seishun's newfound wealth from two years ago…it wasn't from a lottery? Then…" He didn't have to say it, everyone else was already thinking it; a bank robbery and the sudden financial support of one of the orphans of Butterfly Orphanage, which no doubt held the murderer of possibly three men now: the robber, Hanamaru, and his father. He clenched his hands as Kanda spoke.

"In that case, let us go check with him, see if he can provide an explanation."

"Right," Allen and Linali nodded, but Lavi shook his head.

"Let me finish eating my food first," the redhead said between a mouthful of food. The rest of the group stared at him in disbelief, and Kanda's hand twitched, as if holding back from doing something drastic.

"Is solving a case or eating noodles more important?"

"Of course eating," Lavi answered as he slurped on his noodles. "After all, without food you don't have energy, and without energy how can you solve a case? No need to be in a hurry, we can go tomorrow."

"Might I remind you all again that if all of us went he might be intimidated to silence," Ichigo chastised.

"In that case, I don't recommend Fuuto or Mayu going," Allen held up a hand before the protests could begin, "No, listen to me. We're going there for questioning purposes, if either of you went it will certainly damage your friendship with him; not to mention I know that you, Fuuto, are already close friends with him. If he turns out to be innocent, that there is another reason for the sudden wealth, he would be angry that you didn't trust him from the beginning."

"In that case, Allen, I don't think you should be going either," Linali pointed out. This time, it was Allen who made to protest, but Linali beat him to it, "From what I've seen you two also had a good friendship. Even if he was the…_culprit_, he seemed happy to see you back when you returned to the orphanage."

"You all seem to be ignoring my contributions here," Lavi had finished his meal. Standing up from his chair, he looked at the others, "I volunteered to look up this guy's background, let me finish it up by questioning him."

"Oh, _now_ you're back on track."

"I was always on track, I just wanted to have energy and be prepared before I go off again. Food is directly linked to health, after all, just ask Allen."

"Allen hasn't been eating much, actually," Linali looked at the snow-haired boy in concern, "You've only been eating snacks today, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Linali, don't worry." _I have to kiss one of the coldest Exorcists of the Black Order, of course I'm distraught. _

"Bean Sprout, if you don't get enough food, you'll only slow us down when Akuma appear," Kanda snapped.

"That's Kanda-speak for he's concerned about you," Lavi translated. Kanda glowered at the Bookman Apprentice, but everyone noticed how he didn't deny it.

**Butterfly Orphanage **

"Hello Seishun, remember me? I'm Lavi, one of Allen's colleagues."

The redhead smiled at the boy who had opened the door. The orphanage had good funding, and each orphan had their own room. Seishun's, Lavi noted, was decorated quite lavishly. An oriental painting hung on one of the walls, while delicate figurines were lined up by the desk. There was a silk banner draped above the bed, and the whole room in general was decorated lavishly and carefully. "You have a really nice room, do you have a job or something to get all this stuff?"

"No," Seishun answered as he gazed around his room fondly. "I don't have a job, some time ago I won money from a local lottery. It's how I've been able to gain some of the items here."

"Oh really? Do you remember what lottery?" Lavi kept his tone casual, but it didn't stop Seishun from stiffening when the next words came, "It's all right if you don't, lotteries often keep records."

Seishun turned to him, no longer smiling, his eyes were dark and suspicious, "What do you want?"

Lavi opened his mouth, about to answer, but at that moment Allen came in. He smiled at the other two boys, "Seishun, Lavi, good day; Lavi, something's come up, come with me?"

Seishun and Lavi both stared at the boy who had appeared just so conveniently at that moment. Lavi almost wanted to refuse, but sensed something might be up, so he nodded and bid Seishun goodbye instead. He walked a few steps with Allen in silence, before speaking, "We were already about to ask him the critical question, why did you stop me?"

"We're just here to frighten him," Allen answered, almost calmly. "With him worked up he'll most likely do something that would reveal himself."

"I see," Lavi nodded, before something else occurred to him, "Why are you suddenly here anyways?"

"Well, Ichigo and Kanda discovered another orphan, Ayana, who might be linked to this. Unfortunately we can't find where she is, apparently the family that adopted her moved away. So we were trying to see if there were any clues or other addresses filled out when the family first adopted her. Nothing came up," Allen shook his head in disappointment as the two of them made to leave the orphanage. Just as they were at the gates, a familiar voice shouted.

"ALLEN!! What are you trying to do, investigating all of us? You act as if we're all criminals, but don't you dare forget you used to be of the Orphanage too!"

It was Kidoumaru, the older boy appeared furious as he approached them. The Exorcists supposed that it was the typical reaction of a suspect, but there was also a chance that this was but a mere guise to fake innocence. Allen mentally considered asking the thief where he had been the last few days, but Kidomaru's next words distracted him. "Are you trying to destroy the peace and stability of this orphanage? Why are you and your so-called colleagues investigating us? There are plenty of homicides outside if you want to play detective!"

"I am not disrupting the harmony of this place!" Allen shouted back, "That was not my intention! I swear it on the grave of Leonard and the foundation of Butterfly Orphanage!"

"Don't you swear on them! If you are trying to investigate us, it means you consider us to be criminals, and in that case what does it matter to you that this orphanage gets closed down because of it? After all, your living expenses are all paid for already, isn't it? You have your own family and life now! Why would you care about past friends?"

"Don't make it sound like I'm such a person!" Allen shouted back. "I would never destroy my former friends!"

"Well, we no longer know that. After all, you're a precious Apostle of God now aren't you? What does it matter if a few mortals' lives are ruined?!"

"Like I said, that is not my intention! Besides, if you all have clean backgrounds then there's nothing to be afraid of, is there? Or do you, Kidoumaru, have something you need to hide?!" Kidoumaru opened his mouth, about to retort, but Lavi interrupted.

"Look at the time! Allen, the Supervisor would want us to report back to him soon, so let's go now shall we?" Before Allen could protest, Lavi scooped him up effortlessly and ran off, waving goodbye to Kidoumaru almost cheerfully. Lavi didn't stop, and quickly put a good amount of distance between the Exorcists and thief. Only then did he pause to catch his breath and allow Allen to stand back on his own feet. Running a hand through his red hair, Lavi let out a sigh.

"Well, Allen, your friend sure has a good information network, to be able to detect our investigating so quickly! I wonder if he knows that all of us are involved, or whether he just knows about the two of us. Either way, I don't think the investigation can be carried on by just us anymore."

"Are you saying we should get someone else to investigate?" Allen asked.

"That might be the better idea," Lavi answered, "Someone whom the orphans haven't met before. We shouldn't get a Finder since that will draw attention, scientists are usually too busy, so we should get an Exorcist. We can get Miranda, no one will ever suspect her of playing detective. Suman and Gwen will do it to the best of their ability if they are given money. Aleister might agree to it, but the others I don't think so. They're either recovering, away on a mission, or will see the whole thing as pointless. I don't suggest Sol and Tina for obvious reasons."

"That's true," Allen nodded, already knowing who they should get, "Let's try Miranda and Aleister."

**Coast**

Alfredo smiled as his Akuma attacked the ships, relishing the screams of terrified civilians. His smile widened when he saw the familiar sight of Gwen's Innocence, her hair lashing out and impaling the Akuma easily. As expected, she quickly went to the first ship that had been attacked, and helped the few survivors get onto land. In particular she seemed to be watching out for one of them: an old man wearing a business suit named Mr. Alex Arks, Alfredo's and Gilbert's uncle.

Looks like Gwen really was doing her job, Mr. Arks would no doubt remember her after this. Gwen was smart, she'll use this connection to benefit her and Alfredo without his uncle being any wiser.

Alfredo mentally made a note to buy her a diamond necklace more expensive then the one Gilbert gave Tina.

**(1) Okay, it seems like two offices to me, one where he's outside with the desks of other scientists, and one where he's surrounded by book shelves instead  
(2) ****The message could be referring to Linali, but in the Black Order only Allen knows that  
(3) ****No wonder everyone could see through Komui when he first tried to prot****ect Kanda during the Sol Uproar  
(4) ****Originally I had planned for Rhode to summon some Akuma in her rage and they attacked the Order, thus resulting in a major fight scene. That took too long to write though, so I had to remove it, but it'll probably happen in the future **

**Mexico is freaking hot!! I came here with my school's Political Science Course Union for the World Model United Nations (and I mean 'world', the delegations are from universities all over the globe) and already I'm counting t****he days I can leave. No offence to Mexicans, I'm probably just not used to the hot weather here and this is the first time I've stayed in a hostel instead of hotel. Internet here sucks, I nearly got heat stroke, been coughing due to the bad air, am totally not used to the food, and since Spanish is not something I've ever studied (along with the warnings I got about safety) I don't dare go exploring on my own. **

**I need to get back to Canada soon, that or convince my delegation to spend some more money to get a hotel instead of hostel. Considering they're so concerned about money, I don't think that's going to happen **


	30. The Dig for the Truth

**Two brief introductions for two more Noahs in this chapter, anyone recognize where they're from? **

Alfredo always thought highly of Gwen, her cunning and ambition for the manmade object known as money had been what caught his attention. The remarkable patience, dedication, and ruthlessness she had was something he thought was a valuable asset on his side.

Too bad he underestimated another female who possessed similar traits.

During the Sol Uproar, when Allen first revealed to the Order that he had discovered drugs in the Black Order Shipping Lines, it had been Tiki who had given him that information. When Lulubell found out that the drugs belonged to Alfredo, she knew he wasn't going to stop there. Thus she began planning on how she could use it to finally undermine Alfredo's power in the Arks Investment Company. Always one to manipulate others to do her work, she began to post her own spies, both Akuma and human, to the Arks' shipping lines in order to gather evidence. When they had enough, she would have one of them 'tip' the police, and let them take it from there.

The arrival of the Arks' uncle was perfect timing.

Lulubell assumed Alfredo did not want Mr. Arks around when he started sending Akuma to attack the ships that might possibly carry Mr. Arks **(1)**. Thanks to an Exorcist, he managed to survive, and Lulubell was present when Gilbert, Alfredo, and Harry came to visit him in the hospital. Though she felt a twinge of anger at the man's more formal treatment of Harry, he at least generally acted without hostility.

That changed when a nearby radio broadcasted news that a large shipment of drugs had been seized from the Arks shipping lines. Considering that shipping was very much Alfredo's field, it was obvious where the blame was going to fall. She almost laughed at the instant change in Mr. Arks' expression, almost.

"Alfredo! What is the meaning of this?!"

Sweet satisfaction was contained behind Lulubell's expressionless face as Mr. Arks slammed a hand down on his bedside table. Gilbert and Harry were both looking at the middle son in disbelief, who could only remain silent as his uncle raged at him. "The Arks Investment Group is a family business! It was painstakingly built by your father! How dare you use it for drugs!"

"I'm surprised, brother, that you will do such thing," Gilbert drawled. "Dealing in drugs of all things! No matter the circumstances you should never touch them!" Of course, he made no mention of the time he was blackmailed by Gwen to ship some drugs as well.

"What were you thinking, Alfredo?" Harry asked. "How can you choose a life of crime?"

"Now hold it!" Alfredo snarled, "Yes, this drug dealing was done in an area under my control, but that doesn't mean I'm to blame! It could have been someone else!"

"If so, it can only be someone under your wing! It's not that easy to use our shipping lines!" Mr. Arks shouted.

"If I may say something," Lulubell interrupted carefully, "This incident is going to be bad for publicity, if we want to cover everything up and keep the company's reputation, Harry, how much would it cost?"

"Just basic bribery of media and witnesses can cost over thirty million," Harry quickly calculated. Gilbert let out an exaggerated groan.

"That's just basic coverage? Alfredo, this time you've really ruined us!"

"What's with that attitude?" Alfredo snapped, "If the company can't pay, I have more then enough in my own pocket!"

"This isn't about the money!" Mr. Arks yelled, drawing back attention. "You've just blackened the name of Arks! While you might not care since you are now a Roswell, the company and the father that raised you is an Arks! You work under the Arks company! Even if you weren't responsible for the drugs, you can't expect us to just let you go after this!"

It took all of Alfredo's willpower not to outright glare at the old man, and keep his voice from rising, "Well, uncle, what do you want me to do then?"

"I want you to relinquish your control of the shipping lines," Mr. Arks answered, and Alfredo's eyes widened.

"_What_?!" Alfredo couldn't believe his ears, "You want me to relinquish my control of something that has long since been in my jurisdiction?"

"You heard him, brother," Gilbert smirked. "After such a big mistake, you can't expect us to continue trusting you. Maybe if you're a good boy, we'll give it back to you."

"Come on, Alfredo," Harry whispered, "Just do as un…as Mr. Arks says. He has enough shares in the company to make decisions."

Alfredo looked between his brothers, before looking back at his uncle, who was glaring at him. The Noah then let out a laugh, "Hand it over? Fine, no problem, I'll relinquish control and let one of you take over. However, let me say this, with the fresh discovery of drugs police will be all over the area. Business there will be bad, not to mention I doubt any of you have the proper experience needed to deal with shipping issues since it has always been done by me. It's not going to be the easy job it once was, so which of you are going to take it?"

As expected, his brothers and uncle lost their nerve as they looked at each other uneasily, knowing the truth of his statements. He smirked at the indecision on his brothers' faces, confident that they will drop the idea, yet it was not so.

"If no one here will like to take control, than allow me to take the position," Lulubell smiled maliciously at Alfredo as she spoke. Harry's eyes widened, knowing this was another power struggle between his girlfriend and former brothers. Gilbert looked equally surprised, but also slightly pleased. Mr. Arks, though he had only met Lulubell for a few minutes, had heard about her victories before, so he gave his consent.

"Very well then," he said. "If no one has any objections, I'll like to have this young lady here take the reins of Alfredo's position. Alfredo, you will give her all the files you have regarding our shipping lines, and assist her should she request it."

The look Alfredo was giving Lulubell would have made any other person shrink back. Lulubell just smiled coldly at him, triumphant.

**Hospital Garden **

Outside of the tense conversation between the Arks and Lulubell, a young girl ran after a butterfly in delight. She had bright eyes and pale blue hair, making it a shade very close to white. Though her outfit was casual, it wasn't one she was used to wearing, most of the time she was dressed in a maid's uniform. However, Lulubell told her to change into something less attention-drawing, and whatever Lulubell says, Mimi will do.

The girl laughed in delight as she caught the butterfly in her hands, cupping it gently in her hands so that the butterfly would not be harmed. Her happiness was short-lived, for at that very moment Alfredo stepped out of the hospital. Upon seeing her, the man snapped loudly, "Get out of my way!" Poor Mimi was so startled she released the butterfly, letting it fly away. Luckily, someone else interfered on her behalf.

"What now, Alfredo? Still angry?" Lulubell smirked as she stepped out from behind Alfredo, "Don't take you anger out on my Akuma, even if you want to abuse a servant, you have to first consider their master."

The Noah of Consumption let out a snarl before turning to face her, "You can't even look over all your Akuma; as a mere female, can you really handle all the shipping lines of the Arks?"

"Is that a sexist comment?" Lulubell smirked as she stepped forward face-to-face with the other Noah, "You have no need to worry, I won't _dare_ disappoint you. Under my wing, the Arks shipping lines will be better then they have ever been."

Alfredo glared at her, the fury in his eyes fuelled Lulubell's often passive fire, and her smirk widened. "Come on, Mimi, it's time to leave."

**Town**

A dark haired boy hurried quickly down the streets, dodging behind booths and other people, hoping to lose anyone who might be following him. Seishun was normally someone who had nothing to hide and could walk with a clean conscience, so right now he felt like a rat, sneaking everywhere, trying to avoid detection.

He didn't know it, but it wasn't working. Though inexperienced himself, Aleister chose to follow the boy by jumping over from rooftop to rooftop. He had been so excited and happy when Lavi and Allen first approached him, asking for his help in a murder mystery that happened two years ago. Aleister had agreed, and when shown a photo of the boy he was to shadow, he had promised them he would do his best and remain undiscovered. After his first few blotched attempts, such as knocking over a stand and running into several people, he decided to stick with the roof and follow the boy from there.

Seishun finally arrived to a street, and he hurried away to the side. Aleister followed him, and then to his surprise, he saw Miranda already sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper. Or at least she was supposed to be, the newspaper was upside down. The two of them stared at each other in surprise, and Aleister asked first, "What are you doing here?"

"Like you, Allen asked me to follow someone," Miranda beckoned for Aleister to her side before gesturing. Though there were bushes in the way, when Aleister sat down on the bench, he realized that he could clearly see another bench behind the bushes. On said bench was a light-haired boy with soft features and glasses: Miranda's target, Tsukasa Kugahara, originally Linali's assigned suspect. Seishun approached him and sat down on the same bench before the two of them started talking quietly.

"Ha, I knew it," Aleister grinned, "Those two are connected! Allen and Lavi really knew how to pick their suspects!"

"Agreed," Miranda seconded as they watched the two boys talk. To their surprise, a third person soon joined the two suspects – a rather untidy man with glasses, an unshaven face, and a white lab coat. He sat down with the boys and started talking to them in the same hushed, quiet tones they were using.

"Hey, that man looks like the one Allen was telling me, Professor Ichigo!" Aleister exclaimed.

"Is he involved somehow with the case then?" Miranda wondered.

"Possibly," Aleister nodded heatedly, "We have to tell Allen and the others."

**An area of darkness, lit up by floating candles **

"Mistress Lulubell! You are looking very happy today!"

"I have to agree with her, in the long time I've known you I can count on one hand the times you've smiled in your Noah form," Allen greeted the older Noah as she came into the area. He was sitting on a chair that was floating in mid-air, helping himself to a few snacks on the table. Mimi was quickly besides him, pouring tea for two. Tiki and Rhode wouldn't be joining them today, the former because he was with his human friends, the latter because she was with the Millennium Earl. Allen was somewhat relieved; he didn't want to deal with the two of them demanding whether he got the Sphere of Shades yet.

"You would be smiling too, if you saw Alfredo's expression today when I stole one of his major projects," Lulubell explained.

"You mean the New Child Projects or some Arks Investment Project?" Allen asked.

"If it was the New Child Projects, I shall inform you right away; I was talking about the Arks company."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the latest news about the company shipping drugs, does it?"

"You're observant."

"I have to be; anyhow, great job! I wish I was there to see his face," Allen's eyes glazed over as he imagined the shock and fury his Noah brother must have felt earlier. Mimi clasped her hands together in delight.

"Mistress Lulubell, shall we throw any parties to celebrate this latest accomplishment?"

"No," the Noah answered, "Something like that, while it rubs the salt in Alfredo's wounds, will also upset Rhode. That child hates to see us at odds, if we throw a party she will only beg us to stop, or try to hide it from the rest of the family."

"Can you get that human you're with to celebrate? Or is he still playing nice guy to his brothers?" Allen winked, Lulubell didn't rise to the bait.

"Knowing Harry, he'll know I am happy and somewhat celebrate with me, but nothing too major in case his brothers or someone else similar sees him."

"You think so little of him," Allen laughed, "After all, he's already waiting for you."

Lulubell looked at him strangely, "Waiting for me?"

"When you left right away he probably thought you were going to have other plans to celebrate. I saw him before coming here, waiting outside your door with his brand new car, no doubt hoping to take you somewhere." Allen grinned at the slight twitch in Lulubell's fingers.

"Why did you not tell me this earlier?"

"Because I wanted to see what you think of him first?" Lulubell shook her head at Allen's teasing, before turning away.

"I'm going."

"But you still haven't drunk your tea!" Mimi cried.

"Some other time," Lulubell answered as she walked away, to her annoyance Allen followed after her, still munching on a tea biscuit. Seeing that, Mimi followed as well, trying to get Lulubell to at least drink something before leaving. The three of them returned to the mortal realm inside Lulubell's house, and she opened the door to find Harry there, as Allen had said. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw her.

"Lulubell! And you're Mimi, I recognize you, and you are…?"

"Allen Walker," Allen smiled as he held out his hand. "I've been an…acquaintance of Lulubell's for a few years." Harry shook it, introducing himself as well, unaware that Allen already knew his name. The sole human in the group then returned his attention to his girlfriend.

"Lulubell, are you busy at the moment? Do you want to go out for a drink or something?"

"That's my cue to leave you two alone, isn't it?" Allen grinned, "See you two later; nice meeting you Mr. Pinefresh." Both Allen and Mimi turned to leave, while Lulubell and Harry made for his car.

Right at that moment, the screeching of tires drew their attention. Almost out of nowhere a car suddenly zoomed forward, aiming straight for Lulubell. Allen and Mimi whipped around, but Harry reacted quicker.

"Lulubell, watch out!"

He quickly pushed the blonde inside his car just as the other sped past. The vehicle narrowly missed Lulubell, for she was already out of the way, but Harry wasn't so lucky. He was knocked off his feet and thrown against the windshield, shattering glass everywhere. Inside, the driver cursed loudly – identifying himself as male – before the car suddenly reared back, dumping Harry's body on the glass littered floor. Mimi rushed to her Mistress' side, while Allen ran after the car, "Stop!"

"Don't chase after it!" Lulubell's voice was unnaturally sharp, and Allen obeyed, realizing that she wanted current injuries handled first.

"Mistress Lulubell! Are you hurt anywhere?" Mimi asked, and let out an alarmed cry when she saw the slight cut on the Noah's forehead.

"This is nothing, I will recover quickly," Lulubell turned to look at Allen, "How is Harry?"

"It looks bad, but I've called the hospital," Allen answered. Lulubell said nothing more, but her gaze was fixed solely on Harry's unconscious, bleeding form.

**Park**

"Miranda and Aleister are sent to take our place in the investigation, but you say there is another suspect?" Lavi asked, and Kanda nodded.

"Bean sprout is aware of her too, her name is Ayana Katsuragi, she was adopted two years and has been rarely seen since."

"But where is Allen now?" Linali asked, and Kanda scowled.

"I'm not the boy's keeper, how should I know?"

"I haven't seen him after we asked for Miranda's and Aleister's help, and it's getting pretty late now too," Lavi frowned in concern, but he wasn't too worried. Allen should be able to take care of himself, for all they knew he could already be back in the Black Order. Further thought came to a halt when Lavi spotted someone, "Look, she's here."

Ayana had shoulder length hair, longer then Eriko's and not as dark. Her eyes were bright and sharp, and she was dressed in a school uniform. There was a bounce in her walk, and she seemed to be the type that smiled often. The girl crossed a street and hurried into the park, barely sparing the Exorcists a glance. They were about to move forward, but another person beat them to it. A chubby boy went up to the girl and they started talking in quiet, hushed voices, and Linali frowned.

"That boy…he's another orphan in Butterfly Orphanage."

"I thought he looked familiar," Lavi scrunched up his nose, "His name is Souici, you think he's involved?"

"He doesn't have a sudden increase in wealth though," Linali frowned as the Exorcists tried to get closer to the duo in an attempt to hear what they were saying. Unfortunately they couldn't get much closer without revealing themselves, so the Exorcists were forced to stay away. They watched as Souici and Ayana exchanged words for a few more minutes, and was sure they heard Allen's name, before the two orphans bid each other good bye and separated. Just as the Exorcists were also about to leave, Ayana turned around and called out:

"Souici, have you talked to Kidoumaru or Tsukasa about this!?"

"No, I haven't!" Souici called back, "You know how scary those two can be at times! Given the chance I don't want to trigger their wrath!" Ayana nodded in understanding before departing. Once the two suspects were gone, the Exorcists looked at each other.

"Judging by the way those two are talking, something seems to be up," Lavi guessed. "It seems that Tsukasa is definitely involved as well. Kidoumaru also got added to the list too."

"I'm curious about Souici's words," Linali murmured thoughtfully. "He said Tsukasa is scary, but what we've seen so far, plus Fuuto's attitude, makes him a pretty quiet and shy boy. If Souici's fear is justified, we must know little about the real future-doctor Tsukasa. Kidoumaru, too, he is mostly responsible for convincing the orphans not to investigate the murder. You said that he was yelling at Allen for looking up the orphans' backgrounds; that makes him even more likely to be hiding something."

"Agreed," Lavi said grimly.

**Hospital **

Allen decided he liked hospitals less and less. His experience with them was usually limited to himself or someone he cared about being hurt. The incident with Sirenna's hospital didn't help either. Hospitals also tend to be a hotspot for Akuma, and right now he didn't think he could deal with anymore.

He was the only calm one in the room, chewing on the tip of a fork after he had finished a meal. He had brought the food more to calm himself then anything, right now in his angered state he might start destroying the Akuma around him. That was saying a lot, considering the place was practically filled with Lulubell's Akuma in their human forms. They were all shouting on their phones or each other.

"Someone dare try to attack our mistress!"

"What do you mean you can't find any witnesses for the incident?!"

"No matter what we must find the culprit who drove that car!"

Lulubell's Akuma were all fired up, angry that someone had dared attack their leader, and Allen knew they were crying for blood. With their vast numbers and information networks, it won't be long before the driver gets discovered, and the Akuma will make him pay. Allen was tempted to give them a few ideas too.

A curtain was drawn, and Lulubell stepped out. Her forehead had been patched by the doctor, though as a Noah that minor wound will be gone in a few hours at most. The Akuma quickly turned to her, and Lulubell frowned at the sight of all of them there.

"What are you all doing here? Did you realize what an awful racket you were making?" Her voice was commanding despite its soft tone. "All of you, report back to my chambers, I'll deal with you then!"

"As you wish," an Akuma bowed before leaving the room. The rest of the Akuma, with the exception of Mimi, followed his lead. This left Lulubell alone with Mimi and Allen, along with the doctor who had helped her. He was gazing at Lulubell warily now; Allen bet the man thought she was some mafia don. Lulubell turned to the doctor.

"Doctor, do you know how Mr. Pinefresh is doing?"

"He is fine now, but for safety reasons I recommend that he stays here overnight," the man answered.

"Can I see him?"

"You may," the doctor led the three of them to Harry's room. As they stood by his bed, Harry opened his eyes and weakly looked up at them. Mimi was wringing her hands in worry, looking concerned. Allen was staring at him intently, analyzing his current state. Lulubell, wearing sunglasses and looking as calm as ever, leaned down besides him.

"How are you feeling, Harry?"

"I'm okay," he answered, voice raspy. Lulubell's eyes narrowed.

"You're hurt and lying in a hospital bed, yet you still claim you're fine?" She hissed. "When I find those responsible for this I will make them pay!" By her side Mimi suddenly blinked, as if receiving a message telepathically, before turning and whispering something to Lulubell. Behind her sunglasses, the blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously, "The car was a stolen one?! Then go find the person who stole it! Find out whoever it was that did this!" She turned to go, but Harry called out weakly after her.

"Lulubell, where are you going?" When she stopped, he continued, "You just got attacked in what is very obviously an attempt at your life. You shouldn't even be going out so casually now."

"Enough," she hissed. "I can handle anything thrown my way, you stay here and just focus on recovering. Lord knows what your brothers will do in the company while you're away." She stormed out of the room, Allen and Mimi following, but she paused at the doorway and commanded Mimi, "Send some Akuma here to stand guard over Harry. If anything happens to him the Akuma will be punished accordingly, so make sure they're serious."

"Yes, mistress," Mimi nodded, and the three of them left.

**Coast **

The sky was painted in brilliant shades of reds and pinks, a mark of sunset, Gwen's favourite time of the day. The Exorcist was sitting on top of a small hill, watching the ships coming and going from the harbour. She could see the men working on repairs, courtesy of the earlier Akuma. There had been no Innocence there, it was just another random attack **(2)**.

She stretched and let out a sigh of contentment, before looking at the small piece of paper in her hand. An invitation that Mr. Arks had given her as thanks for the rescue, to the same fashion show she had earlier rejected from Gilbert Arks. Funny that she would end up going there, the only difference was that she would be the guest of the elder Arks, not Gilbert. It wouldn't be a publicity stunt.

Footsteps approached, and she looked up to see Cail standing there, "Let's head back to headquarters." His eyes gazed questioning at the invitation, "Are you planning on going?"

"Maybe," she answered as she stood up and began the trip back to the Black Order Tower. To her surprise, when she got there a bouquet of flowers were thrust into her hands, "Ow! What's this?"

"Someone sent you a gift," Daisya answered as she stumbled into the Dining Hall and dropped the large bouquet onto the table. Daisya followed her, grinning. The flowers weren't the only gift; a slender red box was also there. Gwen opened it a crack, then shut it quickly, despite her love of fancy jewellery she didn't want the Order to see the expensive bracelet inside. They would only question her, and maybe even confiscate it. The Finders and Exorcists were already shooting her curious looks, and a certain loud-mouthed redhead yelled.

"Gwen! Are you in a relationship with someone behind our backs?"

"No, Lavi, I'm not!" She shouted back as it drew her even more stares. She examined the bouquet of flowers, but it was Cail who found the card first. His eyes widened when he saw who the presents were from.

"This was sent to you by Gilbert Arks!" He yelled, and then shut his mouth when he realized the volume he had shouted at.

From one of the tables Sol stood up, and Tina was staring at her with something like betrayal. At their expressions Gwen felt a twinge of annoyance, so Gilbert was a sore topic for them, but did they have to look as if she just committed a major sin when it was Gilbert who sent the gifts to her?

"Gwen, are you in a relationship with…_him_?" Sol asked, voice dark and serious. Too serious, and she didn't like the dark tone Sol was using, so Gwen answered seriously as well.

"No, I am not in a relationship with Gilbert Arks," she stared at him straight in the eye, imploring her lack of guilt. She was free from any intimate association with Gilbert and she desperately wanted it to show. After all, Sol was the one she loved, she didn't want him to think badly of her.

It must have worked, for Sol nodded and sat back down. Gwen turned and asked Cail to take the gifts to her room, she noticed Tina looking at her, but she didn't say anything. Once Cail disappeared with the flowers and bracelet, Gwen went to Jeryy, ordered a quick meal, and sat down to eat. The rest of the Black Order, seeing no further drama, went back to their own meals. Lavi finished his and was about to stand up when Sol got up and joined his table. Kanda and Linali both stared at the newcomer, "Is something wrong, Sol?"

"Yea, quite a lot," Sol answered as he turned to Linali, "Help me do something?"

"What?"

"Ask Gwen whether Tina's former husband" – he looked ill at ease just at the title, even though he was avoiding the name – "is after her."

"Why me?" Linali asked, "Besides, didn't she just said no?"

"She could be lying to me," Sol answered. "Since you're both girls I think you might have a better chance of getting the truth with her. I don't want to make Tina ask."

"Okay," Linali turned around and called out, "Hey Gwen! Is Gilbert Arks currently trying to pursue you romantically?"

Gwen choked on her drink, while someone else dropped their plate. It fell with a crash, but no one was paying attention to that. Coughing, Gwen turned back to answer, "No! What gave you the idea he was doing so?!"

"Oh, I don't know, those flowers probably," Linali teased.

"There's nothing between us!" Gwen shouted.

"No need to get so freaked out, calm down girl, I can see you're telling the truth now," Linali smiled pleasantly at her before looking at Sol, who slapped a hand to his forehead. He did, however, look relieved. As that was happening, a chuckling Lavi went to sit besides Gwen, where he quickly snatched up a card.

"Hey, you've even gotten an invitation to one of their fancy fashion shows!"

"This is from his uncle, whom I saved on my last mission," Gwen explained as she snatched the card back. "Besides, if you really wanted to go, I'm sure the Black Order can pull some strings."

"No thank you, not interested," Lavi grinned, "Are you?"

"Even if I was, it will only be a one time thing, I don't want to get too involved," Gwen answered dryly.

"You know, even so, the reporters there are bound to write about Gilbert Arks with another woman. They'll claim you two have something going on," Linali pointed out.

"Hey, like I keep telling you, Arks and I have nothing going on!"

"Hey yourself," Lavi's grin seem to widen, "If you two have nothing going on but everyone writes you two as involved, it seems like a rip off!"

"You sound like you _want_ me to get together with him," Gwen commented.

"I just want to see some drama!" Lavi sensed the doom and gloom vibes from Sol and Tina as soon as he said those words, so he sweat-dropped. "That was…a joke…"

**An area of darkness, lit up by floating candles **

Smoke lingered in the air as Lulubell ground another candle against the ash tray. She didn't smoke, but a vindictive side of her wanted to destroy something. Long term wise it would be a bad idea to start destroying property or Akuma, so she was currently lighting candles and snubbing them out. Currently she was sitting at the head of a long rectangular table, while Mimi and Allen sat beside her on the sides. Behind them, Lulubell's Akuma paced feverishly, gathering information. One of them finally went forward, "Mistress, the police found the car used in the attempt on your life. They've also figured out who the thief was, but they don't have him yet. However, it probably is one of Alfredo's henchmen."

"Is that so," Lulubell slammed a hand on the table and stood up, "Very well than! We'll confront him about this!"

"Aye!" The Akuma cheered, obvious desire for battle in their faces. Lulubell spun around and walked to the nearby door, but it opened before she even touched it. At the sight of who stood at the other side, Allen's eyes narrowed.

A tall man with unearthly pale skin stood there. He was dressed in loose black robes that had a v-neck, allowing a glimpse of his pale bare chest. Despite a low ponytail, long black hair still managed to frame the sharp-featured face. Crescent moon earrings dangled from the ears, glittering among all the black. There was a type of detached apathy surrounding the man, and his icy eyes showed he was someone who took things seriously. Despite his young appearance, he was in fact one of the oldest Noahs, and had been one of those who had tutored Allen when the boy first arrived.

"Eclipse **(3)**, sir!" the Akuma chanted in greeting. The man ignored them, he was gazing at Lulubell.

"All of you dismissed, I need to speak with your mistress," his voice was soft, but cold, like a blast of winter wind. More then one Akuma shivered at the tone, and none of them dared disobey. One by one, they trickled out, until only Mimi was left. Eclipse didn't move the whole time, nor did he greet Allen, he was only staring at Lulubell, who gazed back unflinchingly. Once the last Akuma disappeared, Eclipse spoke again, "What is the meaning of this, Lulubell?"

"What do you mean, _what is the meaning of this_?" Lulubell hissed, "I doubt you came all the way here without information. One of Alfredo's Akuma attacked me! I intend to confront him about it!"

"Do you have any proof?" Eclipse asked the younger Noah. "Your Akuma claim that the man who attacked you might have been one of Consumption's, but you have no solid proof of that. What is more, how do you know the Akuma isn't acting by itself? Alfredo might have never passed the order out to kill you at all. It is, after all, a major crime to kill another Noah."

"Alfredo never cared for that and you know it," Allen snapped, speaking out for the first time. Eclipse turned his cool gaze to the boy, but like Lulubell, Allen stared back at him.

"I am aware you are a special case," Eclipse said slowly. "That does not mean, however, that all the blame falls on him. You ought to know that even now you are not accepted easily among us. The two of you, along with Pleasure, always blame Consumption for your failings and it's about time you stop."

"So you're telling us to act as if nothing happened?" Allen voiced Lulubell's opinions. "Lulubell was almost killed! Yes, she's fine, but what about the human with us? He tried to protect us and now lies immobile in the hospital! He's not a Noah or Exorcist, as a regular human he could be permanently injured because he was kind to us!"

"I will see to it that he be given the best medical care," Eclipse answered tartly. "You need not to worry about him, focus on your own mission instead." He appeared unfazed by the murderous look Allen was sending him. Allen knew Eclipse personally did not care for the life of a mere human, though he had not said anything Allen knew he disapproved of the relationship between Lulubell and Harry. It was one thing to be just feeling lonely, and another to be in a serious relationship with a human. Noah superiority was a concept Eclipse believed in, if he thought Harry was influencing Lulubell too much he wouldn't hesitate in killing the human. Allen knew this, Lulubell knew this, it was probably one of the reasons Lulubell hesitated to truly commit to Harry. After all, unlike Alfredo she would take a marriage much more seriously. If it started to 'affect her judgement', no doubt Harry will be killed, of that Allen was sure.

There was a short, tense silence; until the snow haired boy finally snorted and swept his Exorcist coat behind him as he stormed past the tall man and out the door. Eclipse then redirected his attention to Lulubell, though she was expressionless he could tell she was fuming. At his pointed gaze she sat back down on the head table chair and telepathically dismissed her Akuma. There would be no fight between the Noahs tonight.

Knowing he had diffused the situation, Eclipse turned and walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

**Black Order Tower **

"Allen! Where have you been?" Linali's concerned voice drew Allen out of his thoughts as he stepped back into the Tower. Behind her, he noticed Miranda and Aleister. Recalling the report he had read from Komui's desk, he again wondered whether he should get rid of Miranda, but right at that moment decided against it. It didn't seem that she had been going around spreading the message. Still, he will be reporting to the Millennium Earl the next time they meet. Lavi was present as well, and he gestured for the snow haired boy to approach. Allen did so, answering Linali's question as well.

"I ran into an acquaintance and we stopped to chat."

"For this long?" Lavi asked. "It's night now! Have you had dinner yet?"

"I ate outside," Allen answered. He had been so frustrated by Eclipse's appearance that the Akuma had dared not disobey when he asked those able to cook to make something for him. Quantity over quality, he just needed to busy himself. Food was always an answer, he ate it for nourishment and enjoyment, but he also ate it to give himself something to do while restraining himself from destroying something. Alfredo was top on the list. "So, why are all of you out here?"

"Progress on the investigation," Lavi nodded to Miranda and Aleister. At the mention of the mystery, Allen's attention snapped onto them. Aleister drew himself up proudly before speaking.

"As requested, I followed that Seishun boy, and I did find him suspicious. He appears to have something to hide because today when he went out, he made several attempts to distract or lose a potential shadow, and I say potential because he didn't appear to have noticed me. Turns out he had a secret meeting with Tsukasa Kugahara, Miranda's target."

Miranda nodded, confirming the information, "Tsukasa first appeared to be a normal boy, reading and talking to the patients of his parents' hospital. Then he received a phone call and became edgy and nervous. Finally he sneaked out of the hospital and like Seishun, made several attempts to distract anyone who might be following him. He arrived at a street and met up with Tsukasa, but he wasn't the only one he was meeting."

"We saw a man join them, he had a white lab coat, glasses, long hair in a ponytail, and an unshaven face," Aleister watched as the expressions on Allen's face changed rapidly. "Allen…does this bring anyone to mind?"

"Professor Kimihiko Ichigo," Allen answered darkly, his eyes narrowed. "I wonder how he is going to explain himself," the dark tone he was using startled everyone in the group. They had not seen this side of Allen before, not even the evil card-player side of him carried that much dark promise. Lavi was forcibly reminded of Tiki, and couldn't help remembering that this boy was once by Tiki's side.

"Kanda pointed out a new suspect for us, a girl named Ayana Katsuragi," Linali's voice drew Lavi's attention back to her. "We followed her today and saw her met up with Souici, it seems to be as secret as the other meeting between Seishun and Tsukasa. Ayana and Souici were whispering quietly and didn't want anyone to see or hear them. When they were separating, they commented about talking to Kidoumaru and Tsukasa, but Souici said given the chance he would prefer not to."

"By appearance Kidoumaru isn't a suspect as he has no sudden increase in wealth, unless you count his thief exploits, but they could very well actually be the money from the robbed bank two years ago. There's a chance that he's probably just spending it slowly," Lavi glanced at Allen, who unlike Fuuto did not seem as upset by the idea, just a little grim faced. Encouraged, Lavi continued. "Ayana got adopted into a rich family, so that does explain the wealth, unless of course the wealthy family is actually supported by the missing thousand-two-hundred million. Souici's presence however complicates things, he obviously has no money. I doubt he used it all already, I had a look at his room today and it's not filled with rich artefacts."

"You were at a suspects' room? When?" It was Kanda; the Japanese boy appeared to have just returned to the Tower. Lavi blinked at him.

"Yu! Where have you been?"

"_Don't_ call me that," Kanda hissed, glaring at the redhead. "As for where I've been, I was looking for more evidence, look at this." From his coat, Kanda produced a small bag and handed it to Lavi, who took it curiously. The rest of the Exorcists crowded around, the bag contained a long silver needle, but it was broken.

Lavi looked up at Kanda, "Where's the other half?"

"Better ask the murderer," Kanda answered as he sat down. Allen whipped his head around at Kanda's direction as the older Exorcist continued, "I was at the apartment again, trying to see if there was something we've missed. I found the needle on the floor, but there were no other sewing equipment in the apartment so I found it a bit strange that there was a needle there. I checked with a store but the needle wasn't used for cloth, one of the clerks suggested acupuncture. I just asked Bookman and he confirmed it. This needle, if placed in certain points of the body, will bring out certain traits; including knocking a person out and thus causing their body to go limp."

Linali's eyes widened as she put the clues together, "If the needles were used, it would explain why there are no signs of struggle in the crime scenes; the father and son were already limp! They couldn't fight back against their murderer as they were hung! While the rope was the weapon, the needle helped make the murder possible!"

"This is just guess work right now," Lavi countered, "We need more proof."

"If we can find a needle on Hanamaru's corpse, then we can confirm this," Allen answered. At those words Miranda blanched.

"You're suggesting we dig the body up?" She asked, "That's grave digging! There will be strong objections!"

"He has no family to object," Kanda pointed out, "But it will be best if we keep this secret from everyone."

Miranda blanched even more, Aleister frowned, and a disturbed look came over Linali's and Lavi's faces. Even Allen looked ill at ease, but the determination in his eyes showed he would be willing to do it. Only Kanda looked unruffled by the prospect of digging up a grave, he simply looked at all of them and said, "Best we do it tonight."

"How about tomorrow?" Lavi plead.

"No, we can't do it at daylight or someone will easily see us, we must do it at night. Preferably the sooner the better," Kanda answered. He then looked at Aleister and Miranda, "You two just got involved, I won't ask you to help, but you better keep silent; understand?"

Aleister and Miranda jumped at the cold gaze Kanda was giving them, they had both worked with Kanda on missions before and knew the type of person he was. Unlike Lavi and Linali, who could easily adjust to Kanda's attitude, or Allen, who had no qualms about fighting with Kanda, Aleister and Miranda always felt edgy around the Japanese Exorcist. So, given the perfect excuse, those two bid the others a 'good luck' before leaving to retire for the night.

"Linali, Lavi, if you two don't want to do it you can go," Allen gave them the option to leave. "This mystery is about my past, nothing to do with you two, you don't have to get involved."

Normally, Lavi would have jumped at the chance. He remembered the last time he went grave-digging, that was when they had thought Aleister was a vampire, way before he even met Allen. The fear of what he would discover, the tension, and the _awful_ smell was something he did not want to endure again; and that had been Akuma! He did not want to dig up the corpse of a real human after they had been resting under the ground for two years. He glanced at Linali, she didn't even _have_ experience with grave-digging, and the unknown was an even greater fear.

"Che, if you two are afraid, then simply don't go," Kanda turned away, "Bean sprout, we're going."

Allen blinked, "I...wait, you're helping me?"

"Graveyards also host plenty of Akuma, someone needs to watch your back while you dig. If they overwhelm you it will only draw attention and people will see what you're doing, if they don't get killed by Akuma first." Kanda's words hit something in Lavi, who nodded.

"Alright then, I'll come with you, if only to hold the Akuma back," he grinned at the surprised look on Allen's face.

"Me too," Linali added, drawing more surprised stares. "I actually don't like what we're doing, but that's why we cannot let the Akuma draw in more people."

"Tch," Kanda didn't roll his eyes, but the message was clear. All four of them got down to the canals, where a Finder stood guard. Though they had no mission, one look from Kanda and a lie about Lavi's Bookman duties later, the four of them were on one of the boats. Once in town, Allen managed to find the needed equipment, and it didn't take long for the four of them to arrive at the graveyard.

Linali shivered, the trees were casting shadows everywhere, and the moonlight seemed sinister. Kanda quickly located the guard, knocked him out, and stole the lantern. Wordlessly he handed it to Linali, who took it silently. The light was barely strong enough, most of the time they had to move close up to the graves just to read the names. Lavi was especially jumpy, and his hand strayed constantly to his Innocence. A cold blast of wind startled all of them, and they pulled their cloaks tighter around themselves.

Linali approached another gravestone, read the name, and shook her head again. She'd lost count of how many times she's done this already, and couldn't help whispering, "Allen, are you sure that he was buried here?"

"Mayu said it was this graveyard, and I doubt she can be mistaken," Allen answered. At another whipping wind, Linali pulled the cloak tighter around herself as she moved to the next grave. The lantern light washed over the name, and finally she nodded. Allen moved forward and studied the name and photo, before mentally calculating the dates. He confirmed her nod, "Here's the grave."

"So this is it, hum?" Lavi looked grim as he knelt down and started feeling the earth. The ground wasn't that hard, if they hurry they should reach the coffin before the sun came up. Allen and Kanda were already picking up the shovels, and without saying anything Allen began to dig. Linali blanched, remembering how not too long ago when the Exorcists had been digging around Ghost Claw Tree, she had discovered the skull. At least then it was day, right now it was night, and a pretty cold one that sent chills down her spine.

"Linali, hold the light over here please? I can't see," Allen called out. Blinking, Linali did so, realizing that with the order Linali would not be the one digging. She would be providing the light for Allen instead. Undeniably it was a tactic to ease and give her an excuse not to help. Feeling a little guilty but grateful, she lifted the light up for him to see better. Kanda didn't make any request, he simply started digging. It was Lavi who summoned a bit of fire with his Innocence.

The wind suddenly howled, and dead leaves sprang into the air like bats. The trees rustled and something white flew past them, though Linali comforted herself when she realized it was just a bag. Lumps of loose dirt were piled around them now as the Exorcists dug deeper. Finally, they struck something hard. After some more shovelling, they could see the coffin under the lantern light.

They cleared the area around the coffin for a few more minutes before Allen and Kanda finally climbed out of the hole they had dug themselves in. Lavi tried not to think about any smart phrases for that. Once the Exorcists were back above ground, they took another glance at their surroundings before Allen activated his arm. His large claw-like hand easily wrapped around the coffin and pulled it out of the ground, settling it beside them easily. The strong stench coming from it caused the Exorcists' eyes to water, and they pulled their cloaks up higher to cover their noses and mouths. Once that was done, they gazed at the coffin warily.

_Here goes nothing_, Lavi thought as Kanda and Allen began to work on the coffin lid. Finally they threw it off, and another strong stench flew into the air. Both of them drew back, letting the fresh air settle onto the corpse, before leaning forward. Allen put on the spare gloves he had brought and did his best to ignore the rotting flesh as he cautiously pushed aside the corpse's hair. Kanda, also in spare gloves and still with his cloak over the lower portion of his face, examined the neck. He reached in and pulled out their evidence. The lantern threw light over it clearly: silver and sharp, a needle.

"We have it now," Allen said grimly, "Confirmation, the murderer is someone skilled in acupuncture."

Just like that, a cloud suddenly passed over the moon, and a sudden wind blew out the lantern light. Without warning, the Exorcists were plunged into darkness. Lavi drew in a sharp breath.

"Anyone mind if I summon a fire?"

In response, several torches suddenly lit up around them. They were held be several skeletal figures, except it might have been better if they _had_ just been skeletons. Horns adorned the skeletal heads, all different in style. Some of them had thick strands of hair, like dirty ropes. Their bodies were thick, but disproportionate. They resembled flesh that had been just stuck on skeleton, unfitting and barely clinging on. Bone can be seen at the joints and sticking out in several places. For their feet and hands they only had three digits for each, all ending with a vicious-looking claw. All their lips were pulled back, revealing yellow, chunky teeth or fangs. Their ears resembled mere flaps of skin over holes, and none of them had eyes, empty sockets stared out at the Exorcists in hideous delight. One of them let out a roar, and several others followed.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A voice jeered as one of them stepped out. Judging by the abnormally large horns, he seemed to be the leader.

"Trespassers!" One of the creatures answered.

"Brats!"

"Food!"

"Grave diggers!"

"We're not grave diggers!" Lavi yelled in protest as angry murmuring seem to spread amongst the group. Why oh why did they have to meet Akuma now? And those with a territorial feel on this graveyard, no less!

"No, then what is that?" The Akuma pointed to the open coffin at Lavi's feet. "Grave digging is a bad hobby, you know! You think you're so cool, committing this taboo, but I'm afraid you won't live to tell the tale! My Akuma, kill them!" Loud roaring filled the air, and two of the creatures lunge forward, teeth bared and claws extended. Lavi noted that, unlike the Interpreter, these ones stank. What was with the weird Akuma lately? Oh right, that project Tiki once mentioned to him. Well, he wasn't going to be defeated by some experiment. He threw back his cloak and brought out his hammer.

"Innocence Activate! Fire Seal: Conflagration of Ash!"

"What…" the leader began, but it was too late. The explosion of the fiery snake lunged forward to the two attacking Akuma, swallowing them up completely. They let out identical screams of pain before disappearing. "An Exorcist?!"

"Please to meet you too," Lavi grinned as he raised his Hammer again and struck down another Akuma. "I've never seen your kind of Akuma before, you seem remarkably similar to each other despite the differences, yet you're certainly no Level Three. Considering I almost had to fight one once, you should be easy to handle!" The Hammer smashed forward, narrowly missing another Akuma as it moved out of the way. Lavi grinned as he ran after it, deciding to play whack-a-mallet with the new Akuma.

Allen placed a hand over his cursed eye, it was reacting strangely to the Akuma, the souls weren't the normal ones he was used to dealing with. Which meant this was another batch of Akuma from the New Child Project. But if so, why couldn't he reach them? The Akuma didn't seem to sense him as a Noah, and Allen couldn't seem to connect to them. Could Alfredo have made these Akuma to be unresponsive to the real New Child?

Well if that was the case, he was going to have to just destroy all of them. He couldn't have Akuma that wouldn't listen to him around. They might become the weapon of another of Alfredo's attempts on his life, lord knows he's done that enough times. A cold smile formed over his face as he, along with Linali and Kanda, activated their Innocence.

"Waltz: Mist Wind!"

"First Illusion: Hell's Insects!"

Akuma left and right let out roars of agony and dismay as they were either defeated or saw their companions disappear. The leader snarled and raised his claws, but movement from above caught his eye, and he looked up just to see Allen cartwheel in the air with his Innocence ending in a sword-like point: The Cross Blade form. Without warning the boy brought it down on the Akuma's head. Light exploded into the air when the contact was made, blindingly bright.

The snow haired boy flew back when the light cleared to assess the damage, the Akuma leader was damaged but very much alive. Stronger then a regular Level Two, close to a Level Three; he had better destroy it before it gets any stronger. If it did reach the third level, even Allen would have trouble with it. Of course, as a Noah he could always order a Self Destruction, no matter the type all Akuma eventually fell on that one, but usually Allen refused to take that route unless it was absolutely necessary.

_Pitiful Akuma who will only be Alfredo's play things, die before you turn against me! _

"Cross Beam!" Allen shouted, and his Innocence shifted from a sword-like point to the wide opening of a cannon. The volley of rod-like projectiles cut through the air and embedded into the Akuma, who let out dismayed shrieks before shattering into dust. Allen turned back to the leader and lunged forward, firing projectiles. The Akuma jerked, and with each projectile embedded into its skin the creature fell a step back. Finally it tripped and fell into the hole Allen had dug the coffin out of. Allen stepped over the edge and looked down at the injured Akuma, before holding his Innocence out.

Right before he shot, the Akuma looked up at him, and something like confusion entered its eyes, "M-my Lord…?"

Allen drew in a sharp breath, "Too late."

"Wait my Lord! The Millennium Earl…!" Whatever he planned to say died in his throat, for Allen fired his Innocence. The projectiles cut through the Akuma, and it let out a scream of agony. Through the haze of pain it saw Allen pause, then reload and fire again, and again. Unable to withstand any more of the attacks, the Akuma shattered into pieces, and dissolved into dust.

Allen lowered his Innocence as he gazed at where the Akuma should have been. Whatever the message was, he could always just ask the Earl. The snow haired boy wasn't about to spare the Akuma, especially when it won't stop calling him lord, that would only bring suspicion on him should the other Exorcists hear it.

"Linali, are you okay?" Lavi's voice drew his attention, and Allen turned around. The rest of the Akuma had been annihilated, but Linali was on the ground, clutching her arm. Lavi was by her side, "Did one of them get you?"

"I should be fine if I head back and get proper medication," Linali smiled bravely, despite the possibility of Akuma poison. Judging from the lack of pentacles on her skin, she shouldn't have been infected with the basic poison, so that was a good sign. Kanda looked around the area before issuing orders to the redhead.

"Take her back to headquarters so that your mentor can look after her, Bean sprout and I will clean up the mess here."

"It's Allen!" The snow haired boy shouted, but raised no further objection as he began to reseal the coffin. Lavi gathered Linali to his side and hopped onto his Hammer, before ordering for it to extend into the air. Kanda double checked for any more Akuma in the area, and destroyed a few more before returning to where Allen was. The boy had already reburied the coffin and removed all signs of their disturbance. He was leaning over the gravestone, panting and catching his breath, when Kanda found him.

"Finished already?"

"Yes," the 'no thanks to you' was held back since Allen knew Kanda was already helping him more then expected. He sighed and plopped his head by the cold gravestone. Kanda frowned at the sight.

"Oi, we should be heading back now."

"I'm too tired to move right now," Allen said to the grave, "You go ahead, I'll catch up later."

"Bean sprout, it would be a bad idea to stay outside overnight without a mission."

"I'll yell my proper name at you when I'm not so tired, I'll catch up with you later, I don't plan on sleeping in a graveyard either." There was a silence, and Allen thought Kanda had left. Presumably left alone, Allen closed his eyes, and nearly had a heart attack when a hand suddenly coiled around his waist, "Hey!"

"Put down your Innocence, I'm not going to be carrying more weight then necessary," Kanda snapped as he threw Allen over his shoulder effortlessly. Allen opened his mouth, about to retort, but closed it when Kanda started walking. The snow haired boy sighed and tried to get comfortable, knowing that this type of behaviour was rare from Kanda and that he might as well appreciate it.

"Thank you, Kanda."

A snort was his answer, not that Allen expected anything more. He tried to stay awake, but his body was already tired and crying for sleep. It didn't take long before the boy eventually gave in and drifted off, watching the dark strands of Kanda's hair and listening to his soft footsteps.

**A science lab, filled with test tubes and ****other scientific equipment **

"Alfredo, it appears as if one of the stronger Exorcists, a Yu Kanda, has become quite close to Allen Walker." Skin announced as he stepped into the room. From the other side, Alfredo let out a sigh.

"Skin, please refrain from eating while in this lab, I don't want anything to be contaminated by your sugar, and I am sure you don't want your sweets to start smelling strangely either."

Skin glowered, but stayed still and didn't take a further step into the room. A loud snicker broke into the conversation as two figures entered the room; one with short dark hair, the other with wavy blond. "Hey, Alfredo!"

"Jasdebi," Alfredo sighed. "Alright, step back you two, I'm coming out. Before any of you two say anything, no, I refuse to let you run amok in this lab."

"Ha, as if we'll want to!" Debitto sneered as Alfredo stepped forward and ushered them out, closing the door behind him. A floating, slightly slanted table materialized in front of them, and a few chairs zoomed forward. Skin, Alfredo, and the twins all sat down on one before Alfredo turned back to Skin.

"What was it you were saying?"

"Nothing important," Skin answered as he pulled out another sweet from his pocket. "I just thought I'll tell you that Allen Walker has recently been getting along really well with one of the strongest Exorcists out there."

"Normally you wouldn't care for that," Alfredo smirked, "Is it that student of Tiedoll that you were planning to fight?"

"Yes," Skin glowered. Alfredo nodded in understanding, a touch of amusement in his eyes.

"An Exorcist, one of the best, with Allen Walker, the Noah's New Child. The two of them working together? This pair is quite interesting indeed!" Alfredo didn't mention the other potential pairing between Tiki and Lavi, all in due time after all. Skin and Jasdebi didn't know about it yet, neither did the Earl or any other Noah, Alfredo was going to have a field day when he revealed them at the appropriate moment. Granted, the Bookman Apprentice was less of a taboo then an Exorcist, and the Earl probably would let Tiki have his fun before deciding Lavi's fate.

Depending on the Earl's mood, he might order Tiki to kill the Bookman Apprentice, just for amusements sake.

"From how smoothly everything is going, I don't think the Exorcists know that Allen is a Noah yet!" Jasdero chirped, bobbing his blond hair excitedly.

"That day will eventually come," Alfredo promised.

"Then let me tell this Kanda that his new friend is a Noah, it will certainly make a pretty good show!" Debitto added.

"No need to rush yet," Alfredo chastised. "Allen staying with the Black Order is still a mission the Millennium Earl wants continued, we will continue to observe our enemies quietly now."

"Feh, it's amazing you can stay this calm," Debitto grinned widely, "Especially after Allen wiped out your skeleton squad!"

Alfredo's eyes flew towards him, "What?"

"Just a while ago your skeleton squad, that abandoned project of yours if you don't remember, tried attacking a group of Exorcists. Allen was among them and when the Akuma wouldn't obey him, he destroyed them all!" Jasdero explained. Alfredo frowned.

"While that project was abandoned, I would have preferred to have them around in case of future projects," Alfredo sighed. "Regrettably that's not possible now, but oh well, there was a reason that project was abandoned. They had too independent of a mind," He gazed back at the twins, "Was there anything else you needed to tell me?"

"You're not Allen, we don't need a reason to visit you, do we?" Debitto flipped his hand casually as he spoke.

"No, I guess not," Alfredo smirked. Like him, Jasdebi was part of the Noah majority who distrusted/disliked Allen, as was Skin. They fell into easy conversation, discussing other things, before it got too late and the twins left the table. Skin, however, remained, and Alfredo looked at him curiously.

"Do you have something you wish to say, Skin?"

"Yes," the man growled "I wanted to ask: Did you have anything to do with Lulubell's near-death experience today?"

"Whatever gave you that idea? Of course not," Alfredo smirked. Skin wasn't fooled.

"You need to be careful, because right now Eclipse has gotten involved," Skin growled, and Alfredo's smirk faded. "You're considered lucky already, at least it wasn't Midori **(4)** who found out."

"The last thing I want are those two involved, Nurture has that annoying neutrality stance, and Justice is a loose cannon." Though Alfredo didn't deal with those two Noahs often, he had his experience with them. He didn't hate them, far from it, but whenever those two got involved things tend to fall out of his calculations. Eclipse was usually there to deliver new orders for what the Earl wanted, while Midori frequently looked over his experiments, questioning them and their uses. Sure, she was all for advancement and technology, but she was rather picky about it; and while she could be as cold as Lulubell, when provoked she never restrained herself to mere words. The first and last time he had a fight with her, her twin swords had made a major dent in the budget he operated under.

Like he said earlier, it was best if neither Eclipse nor Midori got involved.

**Next Morning **

Allen opened his eyes to see the beginnings of sunlight, dawn; he couldn't help the smile that typically blossomed on his face at the start of every morning. The smile morphed into a frown when he realized one of his arms was aching, and he remembered his misadventures last night. Grave digging, of all things, and he even got a bit too cuddly with Kanda afterwards.

Wait a minute, he bolted upright as he realized something: he could have used last night as an opportunity to take the Sphere of Shades out! He could have pretended to be shifting or something, but that was a rare chance to get that close to Kanda. He had missed the perfect opportunity, it was rare Kanda would do something nice and let him get that close. The Japanese boy was probably going to be colder towards him to make up for the lapse last night. Allen groaned, why did he allow himself to sleep so easily last night?

He wasn't going to wallow in self-pity, Allen eventually crawled off the bed, did his exercise and morning rituals, before heading down to the Dining Hall. To his surprise, he saw no sign of Linali, Lavi, or Kanda. As he ordered another mountain of food from a cheerful Jeryy, he wondered whether they had a mission. He hoped Kanda didn't, the longer the Sphere remained inside him the more likely it was going to settle into that Exorcist's body, a mission just might ensure that. Allen didn't want to get Rhode and himself in trouble, he needed to act soon.

Nobody seemed to know where Kanda was, but he finally got a confirmation that no new missions had been assigned that day. Knowing that Kanda was probably somewhere nearby, Allen went to the forest and tried to train and prepare himself. Note "tried", for eventually he snapped and felt like pulling his hair out. "This is getting nowhere; it's embarrassing enough that I have to use my mouth, but the other person is Kanda!" He slid down to the ground dejectedly, and was instantly spotted by none other then the person he was frustrated about.

"Bean Sprout, what are you doing here?"

Allen looked up to see Kanda standing there, staring down at him. The boy blinked, speak of the devil, "I was training, you?"

"Remember Linali suffered an injury from the Akuma last night?" At Allen's nod, Kanda continued, "There really was some poison in the wound. Before you ask, Bookman managed to stop it from spreading and she's recovering, but now they've run out of the needed herbs. Luckily it is grown locally, so I'm headed there."

"Kanda, gathering herbs to heal others? Hell must have frozen over." Kanda glared, and it occurred to Allen that this was not helping his goal any, so he decided to offer an olive branch. "I have nothing to do, I can help."

"Why not, you can see the flowers bloom." Kanda said sarcastically, but the fact that he allowed Allen to accompany him instead of snapping 'I don't need your help' spoke volumes. Allen stood up and followed Kanda down the water canal and out of Black Order territory. After some more travelling, they arrived at a large field.

Soon, Kanda was picking plants up, examining them, and putting them in a basket. Allen approached him from behind and opened his mouth, to say something or attempt to draw the Sphere out he wasn't sure, because at that exact moment Kanda turned and the two found themselves nose to nose.

The two froze, acutely aware of the other's closeness and breath. Kanda especially felt warm air escape Allen's open mouth, teasing his closed lips. The two stared at each other, unmoving, until finally Kanda drew in a rather shaky breath and moved away.

Allen closed his mouth and followed Kanda to the other herbs. They approached a field full of unbloomed flowers, and Allen understood Kanda's words earlier. "Very funny Kanda, know any legends to fit the mood?"

"I know plenty, as a matter of fact."

"Do tell."

"None are related to these specific flowers."

"Doesn't matter"

"The one I remember best is a tragedy."

"Go on."

"Why the interest?"

"_Please_, Kanda?"

Kanda looked at Allen as the boy knelt down beside him. Amongst the fresh green grass and closed flower buds, Allen did not look like someone who frequently fought Akuma or engaged in verbal battles with him. His face did not bear the lines of hardened soldiers, and his eyes looked round and cherubic. Kanda sighed, and began to speak.

"It's believed, a long time ago, that there was a flower goddess, who bloomed all year round. Her beauty was a wonder to behold, in fact it was so beautiful, it would drive men insane." The Japanese Exorcist wondered what he was doing, but Allen continued looking at him, so he continued. "As a result, she often hid behind her flowers when she looked at the world. That way people would still admire her, but never will they turn insane. There was one man who took particular care of her flowers, and eventually, she fell in love with him. It didn't take long for her to reveal herself, and they became lovers."

Oh, Allen could sense the tragedy just asking to be set.

"However, she was soon found out. The Higher gods were furious, it didn't help at all that one of the Gods was one she rejected. So a decision was passed that the couple be separated. The Gods demoted her to being a mere flower, not just any flower, but a flower that can only bloom once in its lifetime. As for her lover, he was sent to a mountain to live as a monk; this was to ensure he would forget the goddess."

"The gods are such cruel beings," Allen observed "Did the man forget the goddess?"

"Sadly, yes." Kanda answered. "But the goddess did not forget him, knowing that her lover had a habit of collecting dew in the mornings, she chose that hour to bloom. She hoped to see her lover just one time, one more time. Unfortunately, even after countless blooming and withering, her lover never recognized her. Not even once."

Allen said nothing for a while, reflecting on the story in silence. Finally he spoke "She deserves sympathy, a goddess and a mortal can never be together, but why not? Why can't lovers ever be together?"

"It's a legend, may not even be true," Kanda dryly stated. "In the mortal…no, in the human world, lovers can get married."

Why was Allen so affected by the story? It was something Kanda had been told once, by the staff at the orphanage he stayed in before meeting General Tiedoll. Even then he felt nothing, so why was Allen so upset? Did the story remind him of something? Why…were those tears in Allen's eyes **(5)**?

They were so close, Kanda realized. Not as close as before, but close enough. Almost slowly, he lifted a hand and stretched a trembling finger out. Allen's eyes slowly turned to stare at it, but the boy didn't react when Kanda brushed his tears away.

Feeling bolder, Kanda leaned forward. Allen didn't back away, his eyes were watching Kanda's lips. They were so close now…Allen could count the strands of Kanda's bangs…and Kanda pulled away.

"We should gather more of the mushrooms, Bookman said they are useful."

Allen said nothing, but a feeling of disappointment washed over him. Whether for the loss of the Sphere or the kiss itself, he didn't know. Then he noticed something, "The flowers…"

Kanda looked; the flowers were blooming in front of their eyes. They were white but rimmed in red, delicate, and smelled sweetly.

"…They're beautiful," Allen whispered.

"Let's gather them before they wither."

The two of them split up, choosing the best flowers to be picked and collected. A few minutes after he started, Kanda chanced upon glancing back at Allen. The boy was staring at the flower in his hand, marvelling over its beauty, while several others surrounded him. In the light of dawn, the image was breath taking indeed.

Kanda remembered the first time he had seen Allen on the Sethoro mission, something had sparked in him then, something that caught his breath. The emotion was still there during the Sol Uproar, and Kanda had reacted to it unfavourably. He ended up constantly arguing with Allen, and it continued during the Sirenna incident. Allen matched his fire, unwilling to back down, and with the bouts of irritation constantly experienced Kanda was sure he had managed to stop himself from feeling anything towards the boy.

It didn't seem to have worked.

Almost just on impulse, Kanda approached the scene and thrust the flower he held into Allen's hand, "For you."

Allen blinked up at him innocently, before smiling "Thank you."

"Still thinking about the story?"

Allen turned his gaze back on the sweet smelling flowers, choosing to answer in a soft voice, "The flowers are here, but not her lover."

"He may not be here, but we can try to keep her company."

Allen looked at him again, and then smiled "You're a closet softie, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Kanda growled, but Allen just laughed.

**(1) Actually, Alfredo sent the Akuma so that Gwen will save his uncle and allow them to meet  
(2) ****As mentioned earlier****, it was Alfredo setting up the stage for her  
(3) ****Can anyone guess where this character is from? I'll be taking some liberties with the serious side of this character instead of the foolish one displayed in his canon  
(4) More on t****his character will be revealed later but until then, any guesses for which anime she's from? A girl into technology but using two swords, and the 'Justice' of Noah  
(5) The reason Allen's so affected is probably because he sees the story as too similar to Lulubell's plight, but Kanda doesn't know that **

**I'm trying to make up that controversial grave-digging scene with fluff, did it work? **


	31. The Resistance of Temptation

**So sorry! To sum up my absence: 1) I had final exams. 2) I went to Victoria, Canada. 3) I went to Seattle, USA. 4) I went to Hong Kong. 5) I went to Taiwan. 6) I returned to Canada and had to find a summer job. 7) I had to rewrite the whole plot of this story to later fit in Sheryl, whose appearance gave me another plot bunny that I decided to make room for. **

"Just how long do you plan to continue this charade, Supervisor Lee?"

The voice came from above him in more ways then one, it belonged to his superiors and those above him in rank and authority. Komui remained kneeling on one hand and knee, his other hand holding on his trademark beret. The light turned the area around him white, but it was like being in a spotlight, there was barely enough to light up the whole room. It certainly didn't reach the ceiling, nor did it cast light onto the figures sitting on the throne-like chairs above him. Komui knew this was coming sooner or later, the Grand Generals would eventually hear about his questionable behaviour with regards to the Exorcists, and yet his gaze, which remained fixed on the floor, betrayed nothing.

"Komui Lee, the things you have been overlooking recently has been troubling. There are those who are questioning your ability and objectivity, and let us say it bluntly: You no longer report as faithfully as you used to."

Komui allowed light to flash over his glasses as he gripped his beret tighter, "I believe there must be some miscommunication of sorts. I never intended to keep things in the dark, please allow me a chance to explain."

"We will not be hearing your excuses," another booming voice stated. "You yourself must know what we are talking about."

Komui listened as his flaws were listed out by another voice, and he countered each accusation with a detached air, as if apathetic. In reality, his heart was pounding. The accusations ranged from how easily he gave clearance to Exorcists whenever they needed something to how he was sheltering his sister from the more dangerous missions. The lack of progress over finding new Innocence was apparently his own fault, honestly, what could he do about finding more Innocence? Was it his fault if the Innocence was so well hidden or if they were constantly shorthanded due to the high casualty rates among Finders?

He dodged the question regarding Allen's strange background, and admitted nothing when they asked him about the Noah of Consumption. Questions about his experiments he defended with ease, though unlike with his subordinates, he acted more serious; claiming that his research included more effective talismans against Akuma and perhaps Noah. Komui asked for more scientists, in hopes of relieving his overworked subordinates, but the Grand Generals refused, claiming only scientists who passed certain tests could enter, not just hotshots in school.

Of course the Grand Generals wouldn't care, they'll work the scientists to death if they had to. To them the scientists were expendable, unlike the precious Exorcists who constantly received first class treatment wherever they went.

The meeting ended with a stiff dismissal, and Komui left the room. Once outside and with a door between him and the Grand Generals, Komui turned and smashed his fist against the wall. He gritted his teeth, "Damn those old men…"

"Supervisor?" Komui looked up, spotting Reever at the end of the hallway carrying another stack of papers. Seeing the younger man's concerned face, Komui smiled and straightened.

"Is there something you need, Reever?"

"I ought to ask you that, considering you just had a meeting with the Grand Generals."

Komui gazed at Reever blankly, before remembering that Reever was one of the few people who knew of Komui's disdain of their superiors. Komui put up with them only for his sister, and for the supposed 'greater good of the world'. Deep down, Komui held as much animosity towards the Grand Generals as they appeared to have for him. "No…Reever, let us head to my private labs, I wish to discuss one of our…projects. I hit upon a theory while I was arguing with the Grand Generals about my experiments, let us put it to the test."

**Black Order Library **

The morning started off like any other.

It wasn't that uncommon for Lavi to fall asleep in the library, and it was almost a guarantee that Bookman will wake him up with a swift kick on the head. It was a wonder among the Black Order members how Lavi never lost his brain cells, sure they knew Exorcists were more resistant to attacks than non-Exorcist humans, but it was amazing how Lavi still seemed to be as capable as ever.

So after Bookman kicked him awake and the two exchanged witty comments and empty threats, the older man left the library, leaving Lavi to clean up the mess the two had made when a kick had sent a column of books to the floor. Lavi sighed as he stacked them neatly in alphabetical order. Bookman told him that the mess better be cleaned before he got back, and while Lavi usually ignored him, he decided to obey this time, as he'd been ignoring his mentor's orders for a while. His stomach had other ideas, and it growled loudly.

"Apple, eye-patch boy?"

Eyes widening, Lavi whirled around to find the increasing familiar Noah sprawled out on one of the sofas of the library. Dark curly hair, gold eyes, and sharp white teeth; teeth that were sinking into red apple skin. Tiki appeared very much at ease, sprawled out on the sofa only a foot or so away from Lavi and eating an apple. In the quiet of the library, the crunch of the apple breaking into tiny pieces echoed loudly.

"No?" The Noah asked at Lavi's silence. His other hand reached into his top hat, which was placed upside-down on the floor beside him, and pulled out another fruit, "Or would you prefer a pomegranate?"

Lavi didn't panic, he gazed at the unbitten red fruit the Noah was offering him and replied easily, "I am too familiar with mythology to take you up on that offer."

Tiki chuckled as he made to drop the pomegranate back inside his hat, only to pause and place it on the nearby table. He flicked his free hand, and something brushed behind Lavi. The redhead jerked forward and whirled around to see large butterflies fluttering in the air, surrounding the two of them, too late Lavi realized he had moved closer to the Noah. The hand was around his wrist and before Lavi knew it he was pulled into the Noah's arms, sprawled on the lap of the man like a blanket or common whore. A hand touched his cheek and Tiki smiled down at him.

"So you aren't even _slightly_ tempted?"

Lavi considered punching the man, or head-butting that face to wipe that arrogant smirk off. It's something he only feels with Tiki, helplessness and the anger of a furious child being chided by a more powerful parent. Lavi never felt such feelings toward Kanda, whose arrogance and smirks had driven other people crazy. At least to Lavi's observant eyes, there were times that Kanda's sharp gazes were softened, and those times had been increasing since Allen arrived. With Tiki, Lavi always felt the gold eyes were distracting and too rich in colour, they might as well be black holes, taking everything and giving nothing. No emotion.

Apathy, lack of compassion, cold calculative looks and the occasional haze of lust.

Lavi pulled away and caught one of the butterflies with his hands. He made sure to avoid the sharp teeth as he looks at them, committing every detail to memory, before looking up at Tiki and with almost malicious delight crushes the butterfly wings.

Tiki laughs, as unpredictable as ever, as if Lavi hadn't just destroyed one of his beloved Tease. But they can multiply as long as there were bodies, and Lavi has only destroyed one of them. Crushed butterfly wings had a certain beauty to them **(1)**, and Tiki doesn't mind that the fine dust now covered his fruits as well as his clothes. He threads his hand in Lavi's red hair and pushed their foreheads together.

"Well, anything to make you happy, Lavi."

Tiki kissed unresponsive lips, before his body and hat slips right through the sofa and floor, disappearing from sight. His Tease flies out the window, a swarm of butterflies that brought death with beauty. Lavi turned and noticed the pomegranate on the table, and his calm façade drops as he let out an enraged snarl. Tiki _said_ he wouldn't come into the tower, but it seemed as if he couldn't settle for just phoning him after all. Grabbing the red fruit, the Bookman Apprentice turned and threw it as hard as he can out the window.

Instead, a large green-white hand catches it, and Allen entered the room as his hand morphed back to its regular shape. "You finish cleaning yet?" The white-haired boy asks, and expertly cuts open the pomegranate skin with his fingers. With the hands of one experienced, Allen takes a seed out and swallows it.

Lavi thinks of Allen's background with Tiki, of the boy's ignorance as he calmly accepts the symbolically imprisoning fruit, and feels sick to his stomach.

**Black Order Tower at a later time**

With Linali recovering from the poison, Allen and Lavi insisted she stay in her room. As expected, she protested, but Kanda simply pushed her in and shut the door. Linali could have easily opened it again, since the door wasn't locked from the outside, but Kanda's subtle way of showing concern stopped her. Just to ensure she wouldn't try to escape, Kanda told Komui about the poisoning, and the protective brother was instantly at his sister's side.

This way, Linali would have a hard time escaping. With that settled, Lavi, Kanda, and Allen headed to Butterfly Orphanage. Fuuto greeted them happily before taking them to meet with Mayu, but to his surprise the Exorcists asked that he did not tell Ichigo of their presence. He shrugged it off and brought them to Mayu, once greetings were exchanged and the Exorcists were settled, Allen told them what they had discovered. Fuuto listened grimly as he heard of the secret meetings between Ayana and Souici, as well as Tsukasa and Seishun. His eyes widened when they told him that Ichigo eventually joined the last pair, but he remained silent as the Exorcists continued to talk. When they got to last night's adventures he couldn't help gaping.

"You went grave digging?" Fuuto asked in disbelief, even Mayu was staring. Allen nodded, while Lavi held out a small bag containing the needle they had found on the body. He handed it to Fuuto, who looked at it carefully.

"This was the evidence you found?"

"Acupuncture needles," Lavi explained. "We found them on both Hanamaru Junior and Senior, and got a confirmation that the needles were used to make their bodies limp. This way, they wouldn't struggle when the murderer hung them. Fuuto, in the orphanage, does anyone there know acupuncture, or more specifically does any of our suspects?"

There was a silence, Fuuto's body tensed, but it was Mayu who answered.

"None of the suspects knew acupuncture, Kidoumaru is too brash, Seishun has no knowledge, and Tsukasa studies western medical practices. Souici won't have the patience needed to learn it, and Ayana's interests lie elsewhere. In fact, the only person who knows acupuncture remotely…" Mayu's eyes shifted to her side, "Is the professor. Apparently he had a friend who was experienced, and he taught the professor briefly."

"He's going to have to explain himself, hosting secret meetings with the other suspects, and knowing a skill that the murderer used," Kanda glanced at Allen. The boy's hands were fisted at his side, but he didn't try protesting. "To think he was by our side in the investigation, offering what we thought was advice."

"Two years ago," Mayu murmured thoughtfully, "There was a remodelling project for the Orphanage, sponsored by him and several other companies. Now that I think about it, we never saw the other companies or their representatives."

"I think it's time we start asking them," Lavi said grimly. "We've been guessing and searching for evidence, but by now we should start confronting them about it. Despite the route we've taken, we're not the police, and the Black Order has its share of dirty tricks to get what they want." None of the Exorcists said it out loud, but they knew Lavi was referring to cases like Linali's, where the Black Order was less-then-honourable in its tactics. "It's about time we move on and hear any possible explanations from our suspects. For the sake of avoiding association, it's time we pull some strings."

"You want to use the Black Order influence to mobilize the police and have them question the orphans?" Allen asked.

"The police won't ask many questions if it's the Black Order, they'll ask even less if we bribe them," Kanda answered. "Despite closing the files on the Hanamaru family as suicide, with our influence they will reopen the case; or at the very least question our suspects for us."

"We might have difficulty with finding Kidoumaru though, he runs every time he sees officers, and they haven't had much luck catching him," Fuuto pointed out.

"Leave him to me," Allen answered. "I'll find him, but in the meantime, let's have the other orphans and the professor questioned."

**Restaurant ****Private Room **

"The shipping lines are out of your jurisdiction, yet you have the audacity to drink fine wine? Or is that a sign of your depression?"

"Depression?" Alfredo looked across the room to where his favourite informant of the Black Order was, "No, I'm _far_ from depressed. Lulubell is the last person to get me into that state; I won't let her have happiness either!"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the car that sent your brother to the hospital, does it? You do know that when the police investigate on who might be the culprit, you'll be high on the suspects list since you're at odds with them. " Gwen looked at Alfredo curiously, "Was it you?"

"Whatever are you talking about? Of course not!" Alfredo poured himself another glass, "And you seem to have forgotten, Harry Pinefresh is not my brother, we do not share the same blood, he's not even my stepbrother since his father is not mine. As for the police, they may search the crime scene but they won't find anything, because no witness will step out. People will know that it was a hit man of sorts, and to save their own skins they won't dare come out to say anything."

"Naturally," Gwen watched as Alfredo drained his glass. He placed it back on the counter before turning back to her.

"Enough about me, how goes the affairs of the Black Order?"

"Komui is fine, his sister was poisoned the other day and he's been at her side," Gwen answered. She had long learned that while long detailed reports were taken eagerly, Alfredo's main interest will be on the Supervisor. As a result, she usually started off with Komui, giving Alfredo a general idea of what his former protégé had been up to. After that, she would answer whatever question Alfredo asked of her. Today, she didn't expect his next question.

"What of your team mates?" Alfredo asked, and Gwen jumped onto the defensive.

"What interest can they hold for you? You never cared for your older brother's wife."

"I don't care _now_," Alfredo corrected, "But at one time, I did care. At one time, Tina was important to me."

There was a pause, Gwen studied Alfredo and noted the slight signs that he was a bit tipsy. No wonder he was telling her this, while Alfredo had no problem telling her present issues, he still kept the personal aspect of his past silent. Naturally, Gwen was curious, "What do you mean?"

"Tina Spark, before she became Tina Arks, and way before she was Tina Galen the Exorcist, was once the person I loved." Alfredo reached up to pull another wine bottle from the shelf, "At that time, because I hesitated, she never knew about my feelings. She was a model, remember? She was at the side of many men; I was probably just another one to her. Then before I realized it, she married into the family, but I wasn't the groom. Dear _Gilbert_ was, I wonder how they got together so quickly, I wasn't aware of his pursuits for her. Sometimes I think he married her just to antagonize me, it sure would explain the lack of love between them. How I hated him for that...**(2)**"

Gwen stared, she had never known this. For one split second her contempt of Tina grew, for stealing Sol and for being able to – at least for a while – make her sponsor despair for her. In a calm voice as to not startle the man, the Exorcist asked, "What about now? Is Tina still important to you?"

"Oh no," Alfredo smirked, "I have other targets now, in case you haven't noticed my little obsession with my former protégé. Tina no longer holds my attention, by now my interest in her has all but disappeared. Sometimes, I think I've grown to hate her, for making me feel so pathetic. Good thing I've recovered now, hum?"

Gwen sighed, "Alfredo, someone once told me this: _Love and hatred are separated only by a thin line, so thin that sometimes we cannot differentiate between the two_. After all, whether we really love or hate someone, we share similar symptoms. They fill up our thoughts, get a rise out of us, we pay more attention to them than anyone else. The similarity is to the point where sometimes we cannot distinguish between the two."

"In that case, I hope it doesn't turn out that I love my brothers," Alfredo drawled. "Good thing my White Side has all but become buried, or I would probably end up all emotional and caring; weak."

There was a silence, Alfredo looked up to see Gwen staring at him strangely, "Your…White Side?"

"As in the emotional side of me," Alfredo explained. "I've learned to bury them and lock them away. To the point I can almost no longer feel them."

"I see…" Gwen trailed off, unnaturally quiet, and Alfredo changed the subject.

"So, are you planning to go to the fashion show the Arks Investment Group is sponsoring? And if you are, do you plan to go as Gilbert's guest, or my dear uncle's?"

"Do you wish for me to go with one of them?"

"I don't mind who you choose to go with, actually. Setting up Gilbert or becoming familiar with my uncle, your choice." He smiled as he moved to the side of the room, pulling out a slender red box. The businessman handed it to her, "I just wish for you to wear this necklace."

Gwen shot him a curious look, but opened it. Her breath caught in her throat, it was the most expensive-looking necklace she had ever seen, and that was saying a lot. Diamonds glittered amongst red rubies and green emeralds, all set in silver woven with delicate designs. "This is…"

"Another gift for you," Alfredo smirked. "To the public, it will be simply an expensive necklace, but to the Arks, it comes from one of the jewelry stores I own. It won't mark you as having any relation to me personally, but it will show your 'favor'. Maybe if you're lucky, Gilbert will try to get rid of that by giving you more gifts."

"He needs to be more subtle," Gwen answered as she traced the necklace with her fingers, "A good portion of the Black Order saw the flowers he sent me. Which does make me wonder how he knew the address of the Tower, but he probably just paid a Finder to deliver them or something. I should go as his guest to thank him, but I know if I do the reporters there might write something unwanted…"

"My uncle's guest then?"

"Yes, I'll thank your brother there," Gwen nodded before glancing at the clock. She should probably head back, but she looked at Alfredo and knew it was a bad idea to leave him at his current state. Deciding against escorting him back home and possibly getting seen by Gilbert or Mr. Arks, she told the staff to look out for him, before leaving. As she headed back to the Black Order, she reflected on the conversation.

So Tina used to be Alfredo's interest…what was so special about her anyways? Sure, she was beautiful, but that trait can be commonly found in other models. She smiled often, but that was also something models were trained to do. Could it be Tina's kindness and gentle aura? Maybe.

On another note, Gwen thought back on Alfredo's claim about his White Side. It was the emotional side of him? Somehow, she couldn't accept that, there was something odd about the way he had first said it. Once again, she felt as if she didn't know Alfredo as well as she should have. They both had their secrets true, and she respected his wish to keep his private life out of their affairs, but otherwise they knew each other's personalities too well. Something in the way he mentioned his White Side made her tense.

Or she could simply be reading too much into his drunken words.

Alfredo had never given her a reason to doubt him, sure she knew he was less than honourable, but she herself was no saint either. Her less-then-legal activities aside, she could be very selfish, and would not rest until things went her way. Indeed, when she stepped into the Black Order Tower and heard the news, she completely lost her cool.

"What do you MEAN Sol and Tina are missing?! Even if they're in civilian clothes Sol is a magnet for Akuma! He can't fight if he's too busy looking out for his wife! We have to find them!"

**Alleyway**

Kanda seemed to be making a point of ignoring Allen, he looked at everywhere but him, focusing instead on mobilizing the police to question their suspects. Allen had the feeling this was Kanda's reaction to the near-kiss experience at the field of flowers, and was slightly alarmed. If Kanda was going to start pushing him away, the chances of getting the Sphere of Shades back would be slim to none. Time was running out, if he didn't get the Sphere back soon Tiki or Rhode would do the job, probably inflicting as much pain as possible before killing Kanda. Allen knew they wouldn't spare the Exorcist's life now that he was involved in the New Child Project, no matter how indirect.

His emotions imbalanced as it was, Allen probably couldn't handle this without acting a little malevolent, so he gazed at the back of the other figure with a glint of malice in his eyes.

The other figure didn't notice his presence, and Allen made sure to cloak it. He had a feeling it wouldn't have mattered anyways, considering how the other was gritting his teeth and muttering darkly to himself.

"Grave digging…and then the skeleton squad…at this rate he might really take control of the project. I don't know how far this is supposed to go either, how long will it take for the others to realize that there is something wrong between us…its bad enough he's looking into the past murders and getting Fuuto involved…"

"What a _pleasant_ day it is today," Allen suddenly drawled in the other boy's ear.

The reaction greatly amused Allen, Kidoumaru literally jumped off the fence he had been sitting and fell to the ground. There was a crash and a tangle of limbs, but Allen remained standing on the fence, smirking as his old friend tried to rearrange himself. Something caught the Noah's eyes, and he saw a carefully cut, but certainly old photo. Interesting enough, it was of Kidoumaru and Fuuto. Allen's smirk widened as he picked up the photo delicately between two fingers, at the corner of his eyes he saw Kidoumaru stop getting up and stare at the Noah in increasing horror.

"Hum…this photo seems like it used be more before it was cut off," Allen's tone was light, but his words struck Kidoumaru as if they were blows, "It seems as if someone's been editing this photo so that it seems there are only two figures side by side. To carry around a photo of you and Fuuto together, while it looks innocent enough others may twist it otherwise. Besides, isn't Fuuto and Mayu the couple everyone is trying to play matchmaker for?"

Kidoumaru's eyes narrowed, ignoring the questions and accompanying taunts he spat out angrily, "Are you here to dispose of me, Noah?"

Allen's eyes gleamed as he hopped down in front of him. Too late Kidoumaru realized he was still half-sitting on the ground, and though Allen moved to squat beside him he had a temporally height advantage. The snow haired boy was almost nose to nose with the street kid, and he used the photo piece to tap on Kidoumaru's chest.

"Hum, do you think I have a reason to, Kidoumaru? Or should I say, Kotetsu?" Allen smiled maliciously as Kidoumaru flinched. In reality Kidoumaru was already dead, Allen had seen the soul Kotetsu, Kidoumaru's brother, hovering over his former friend when Allen first reunited with him at Butterfly Orphanage. It had taken considerable effort to keep his eye from activating, it wouldn't do to cause mass panic in the orphanage, and from his knowledge Kotetsu had already involved and truly adjusted to taking his brother's role.

That, and the fact that Kidoumaru/Kotetsu had been part of the New Child Project, no matter how much of a failure he was now.

"Well, you did what you have to do, considering the circumstances," Allen patted Kidoumaru's head, as if the older boy was a younger child. "However, I assure you that the investigation I'm carrying out with dear _Fuuto_ and the others are solely focused on the Hanamaru murders, nothing else. Does that put you at ease? It has nothing to do with Akuma or the history of Alfredo's projects; don't be deceived by the Exorcists I've gotten involved in the case. So instead of picking fights with me and trying to make things difficult, why don't you just be a good boy and answer my questions?"

To Allen's surprise, instead of soothing or overpowering the older boy, Kidoumaru's eyes suddenly blazed with fire. He slapped Allen's hands away, "Don't patronize me, Noah!"

The defiance in the Akuma's eyes stunned Allen, while that normally would be interesting to him Allen really wasn't in the mood for disobedience from his Akuma. Something most had shown in his expression, because Kidoumaru suddenly smirked.

"What, unused to rebellion in the Akuma ranks? There _is_ a reason I'm known as the former Interceptor."

Of course, Allen thought bitterly, the Earl had told him before that their first Interceptor had been converted by Cross, that was why they now had the second Interceptor running about and nearly killing Lavi; curse the General. The New Child's eyes narrowed, "So you will continue to defy me?"

"I've been defying you Noahs since Cross converted me, not actively since I don't have a suicidal wish, but I've been able to ignore the summons and other orders. You don't use that power often, and I'm surprised you didn't use it on me. I'm sure as the New Child if you focus hard enough, I wouldn't be able to disobey your call. Strange that you'll take the hard way of actually finding me, and like I said it can't be because your abilities are lacking. Could it be that you couldn't deal with the fact that when you left Kidoumaru, he was human, and now he stands before you as an Akuma? Do you miss my brother?"

Allen let out an angry hiss, "Don't push it, I'm here for inquiries about the Hanamaru case, not inquiries about the whole 'End of the World' scenario or their related players" – Was that a flinch from the Akuma? – "And I'm also emotionally imbalanced right now. You have two options, tell me what I want to know, or make things difficult for yourself. Normally I have time to play around with you, but right now I don't, and I'll sooner hand you over to Rhode just to get the correct answers out."

Kidoumaru snorted, but no sane Akuma would want to go from 'servant' to 'toy' when under Rhode's wing, so straightening up and brushing Allen off him he spoke, "In that case…" He gazed at the Exorcist's eyes to show his honesty as he answered, "No, I am not involved with the Hanamaru murders. No, I do not have any useful information to give you, but after you went grave digging I have a suspicion."

"How did you know I was grave digging?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"I used to keep in touch with the Skeleton Squad there, the Akuma you were fighting. They are an abandoned part of the New Child Project because their minds became too independent; the effect was almost similar to if Cross had converted them, except the Akuma would still kill when it becomes hungry. I was planning to visit them at the graveyard, but I recognized you and hung around to see what you were doing. Needless to say, I heard your 'The murderer is someone skilled in acupuncture' and I began to suspect someone."

"Who?"

The name Kidoumaru gave him made Allen draw in a sharp breath as he listened to the Akuma's reasons. Sensing no lie, Allen was momentarily satisfied, and dismissed him. Kidoumaru looked slightly offended, but he said nothing as he took back the sketch and left. Allen straightened and leaned against the fence, releasing a heavy sigh, and another voice visited him.

"I know you feel it's your duty to figure out who killed Hanamaru, but I hope you don't forget you have a duty with the Sphere of Shades as well." The deep voice of the Noah bearing the memory of Pleasure broke Allen out of his dismay. Looking up, he saw that Tiki now occupied the top of the fence where Allen and Kidoumaru had originally been on. The elder Noah didn't bear his usual smile. "Allen, time's running out, when are you going to get the sphere back?"

"I will get it back, don't worry," Allen pacified. "Progress has been made, and I will see to it that the Sphere is out of him before it settles into his body."

"Please tell Rhode or I if you run into trouble," Tiki reminded.

"I will, don't worry, but right now I have a meeting to arrange."

"With the suspect that Kidoumaru gave you? Are you sure you can trust something a traitor Akuma told you?"

"He has no reason to lie to me; in this case, neither do I sense any falsehood from his lips. Besides, it's all guesswork right now anyways. If it does turn out that he's leading me on a wild goose chase, I'll hand him over to Rhode; the first Interceptor is bound to be a fun playmate for her."

"Quite frankly, since he is an Akuma converted by Cross, I would prefer ordering him to self-destruct before he betrays us," Tiki stepped off the fence, dropping to the ground in front of Allen easily. He turned to the younger boy, "But for your sake, I'll hold back from doing anything unless he provokes it. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for that Japanese Exorcist, my patience wanes in that case."

"I already told you, I'll get the Sphere back!" Allen protested, almost a bit too loudly. He shut his mouth at the sudden volume, and looked away, "I'm getting there, I nearly retrieved it today. It won't be long before I succeed." The memory of that near-kiss fluttered into Allen's mind, and it was an effort not to let anything show on his face. It became even harder when Tiki approached and gently cupped Allen's face, turning the boy to look back at him.

"I'm not trying to put pressure on you, Allen," Tiki's voice was smooth, meant to relax, and very similar to Allen's own earlier when he had been dealing with Kidoumaru. "I just wanted to make sure you are reminded of your task. If you can't do it, just say the words, and I'll take the task from your hands. No one has to know, if you don't think you can retrieve the Sphere it won't affect you competence as an Exorcist or Noah. I'll gladly take the task."

The smooth tone was one of Tiki's most effective weapons if he wanted Allen to obey him, and Allen knew it. He also knew what Tiki was trying to do, by having Allen 'give up' on the task it will clear the path for Tiki to kill Kanda and take the Sphere back. For some reason, that knowledge allowed Allen to restrain himself from acting on instincts and letting Tiki get what he wanted. Blue eyes drifted away from Tiki's normally captivating gold, "…No thanks, I'll finish this mission myself."

Tiki was surprised, it was the first time Allen failed to be manipulated by the older Noah's charms, and they both knew it. Not that Allen doubt Tiki's genuine care for him but Allen knew that Tiki had a way of manipulating him 'for his best interests'. When Allen had been younger, he had been infatuated with Tiki enough to allow the older Noah to manipulate him, and even as that faded Allen had allowed Tiki a unique sense of control. This was the first time Allen clearly rejected him, and somehow he could see a visual explanation.

_Straight dark hair instead of __curls…dark eyes instead of gold…a weapon made of Innocence instead of dark matter…_

Pushing those thoughts away, Allen pulled himself out of Tiki's grasp, "I'm going to see the suspect, good day Tiki." Before Tiki could regain his control, Allen turned and quickly left.

**School Playground **

While children of many ages played on swings and went down slides, swung on monkey bars and moulded castles in the sandboxes, a lone girl sat on one of the trees chewing bubblegum. Her dark spiky hair and white shirt stood out from the tree's natural colours, and her doll-like eyes followed the movement of the other children, as if mesmerized. Her eyes fell on two groups of arguing boys, and she let out a snort, "Humans fighting humans, it makes no sense! But I guess I shouldn't complain because at least when they destroy each other, it decreases the workload for us."

"True," the voice by her side answered, "But what you really want to complain about isn't how your classmates are fighting, is it?" Cool eyes gazed at her, "What you really dislike about this worthless fight is that two brothers are split among them. Nor is your distaste aimed exactly on those two stupid humans, but on the latest unbalance in our family."

Rhode turned to companion, sitting on the tree branches almost regally, "Eclipse, do you really think that Alfredo had one of his Akuma try to run Lulubell over?"

Eclipse sighed and closed his eyes. Like Rhode, he was in his white form, but his appearance was as regal as ever. Despite the crescent moon earrings and long dark hair, his finely chiselled features and formal manners made sure he was still recognized as male, and he had many admirers of both gender. The few times he had visited Rhode's school, even the students were smitten with him. It was a bonus that he could handle children well, be it through compliments or threats; as expected from the memory he contained of Noah. Partly because it was so, he felt it was his duty to diffuse any conflict in the family, and was well known to be objective and unbiased.

"There is no solid proof," he answered. "Yes, the driver was probably one of Alfredo's Akuma, but we have nothing to prove that it was under Alfredo's orders. Neither Lust or the New Child should pass judgement so quickly, just because they are at odds with him."

Rhode turned back to watching the children play and fight with each other, "I love my family, Eclipse. I know that for me, they've tried to minimize their fighting and hatred, but as soon as my back is turned I know they try to discredit the other. Alfredo has tried several times to find loopholes and get rid of Allen without breaking the orders of the Millennium Earl, and I know that even in their White Forms he and Lulubell compete with each other in the workplace. At least in Tiki's case when he's in his White Form Alfredo leaves him alone…somewhat. To some degree I can see why Alfredo hates Allen due to Noah's hatred of Innocence, but to try running Lulubell over…"

"Like I said, we have no solid proof of that yet," Eclipse held out his hand, and Rhode moved closer into the embrace of the Noah bearing the memory of Nurture. In his own way he was comforting her, and Rhode appreciated it.

The Noah bearing the memory of Dreams remembered the pain and agony Linali went through when the relationship between the Lee siblings nearly fell apart. Linali's tears and grief had made even Rhode sad, and the Noah realized just how deeply she herself was connected with her family. Should any of the Noahs die, be they Allen or Alfredo, Rhode knew she would be upset as well. She knew that, like Linali, if needed she would fight the enemy to keep her family alive.

Unfortunately, said enemy were the Exorcists, Linali's family.

**Police Station**

Unbeknownst to Allen and the people currently surrounding him, Kanda was in his own turmoil, and it was all due to the fault of a lingering tingle on his lips. He couldn't believe how he had slipped up that morning and lost control. As much as he denied it, Kanda knew deep down he did not thought badly of Allen. The younger Exorcist was annoyingly self-sacrificing and almost naïve, yes, and there was that cursed scar, but oddly enough Kanda felt no deep distaste. After a momentarily lapse during the Sol Uproar, the Japanese Exorcist had made an effort to mask his emotions, and all was going well until today. To nearly kiss the other boy! Which just about summed up the problem, Allen was a boy, and the Black Order will never approve of them.

But then again, Kanda thought, he had never really cared about the opinions of others. The higher authority of the Black Order was simply…there. They didn't care about what he did as long as he was useful as an Exorcist. They had been there since Kanda entered the Black Order at a young age, and they remained as nothing more then shadows and voices. Would they interfere if he got together with Allen? They certainly remained silent in the Sol Uproar, but that was probably because there were efforts made to contain everything, despite the eventual explosion. Of course, when they learned that Tina was an accommodator, they gave her full support.

Allen was an Exorcist, so was he; the Black Order wouldn't won't to lose them…but they could sure as hell try to separate them. Still, Kanda would like to see them try; in his missions there had been times he had been imprisoned wrongfully, when the people didn't accept the Black Order as an excuse to kill Akuma (humans to their eyes), but there had yet to be a prison that could hold him. He had always managed to evade capture, and the few times he was imprisoned, he always managed to escape before the Black Order needed to interfere.

But if the Black Order seriously wanted to, there were plenty of things they could do to Allen. They could manipulate him to take a mission in some remote area where he won't be contacted by golem, just so Kanda couldn't find him, and vice versa. Kanda blinked, his mindset seemed more like preparing for a potential relationship then denying it. Shaking his head, he took another sip of water.

As suggested earlier, Kanda and Lavi had decided to mobilize the police to help them question their suspects. They had returned to the Black Order Tower earlier and with Linali's help, got her brother to give them support. It was when Kanda temporally returned to his room did he noticed the state of the lotus.

It was showing signs of frost.

That itself was an odd thing, the flower was most definitely alive and fresh looking, but there were strange whitish-grey crystals encrusted on the surface of the petals. It didn't cause the petals to weigh heavily nor did it seem to increase the withering, it was just…there. Kanda had no idea where the frost, or at least that's what the crystals resemble, came from. It also caused him some alarm; was his health in danger? Was it serving as a warning for something? Could this even be some sort of punishment for the near kiss he shared with another boy? Or, was it actually something good? Did something destroy the origin of the lotus? Maybe the lotus will freeze and preserve his life?

He didn't know, and the unknown was a terrible thing, for the first time in a long while Kanda was ill at ease. It was another thing to stress about, and he did his best to hide his worry.

After the proper documents and phone calls, along with the wiring of money to certain accounts, Komui received the okay from the police, who had taken in the suspects and were questioning them. Now, Kanda and Lavi were in the building, waiting for the results. Fuuto and Mayu were not with them as they were not Exorcists and the police would be less likely to give them confidential information, so they remained in Butterfly Orphanage. If Allen found anything with Kidoumaru, he'll contact them.

Lavi had taken off after a pretty police officer, leaving Kanda in peace. The Exorcist folded his arms and closed his eyes, almost in a meditative state as he tried to avoid thoughts of Allen. Finally, a police officer approached him, "Exorcist Yu Kanda?"

Kanda nodded, and the man gestured to the folder he held in his hands. "Well, Mr. Kanda, as requested we've interrogated those suspects and we finally got them to admit something. We had other officers check just to make sure, and it seems that they're not lying."

"What did you discover?"

"It seems that the secrecy is actually because of one of the orphans' illegitimate status in the country of Japan," The officer explained. "The orphan Seishun, his records state his mother died several years ago while no one is sure who the father is. Well, Professor Kimihiko Ichigo and Tsukasa Kugahara found the father. Seishun is the illegitimate child of an old blood family in Japan, when his father found out his mistress had a child he sent her away; but with enough finances for them to live on. Some years later after Seishun was taken in by Butterfly Orphanage, his father visited England. He had to go to a hospital, and his information was obtained by Kugahara who matched it with Seishun's. Only Ichigo found out, not even Kugahara's parents, the doctors, knew."

"So that was the reason for their secret meetings and why he had money?" Kanda scowled, "Well, did they at least provide proof that they are not possible suspects for the Hanamaru murders?"

"At least on the day of Hanamaru Senior's murder, Ichigo was at a conference with several other professors, Tsukasa was at his parents' hospital clinic, Seishun was acting as a guide to some visitors of Butterfly Orphanage, and Souici was at one of Ayana's restaurants sampling some new items. All their alibis have been questioned and confirmed."

"So you're saying that none of them could be responsible?"

"I didn't say that, the alibis all vary in reliability, but as of now we don't have anything that could actually prove their guilt, so we'll be letting them go soon."

Kanda was about to ask which suspects' alibi seemed least reliable, but right at that moment Lavi burst into the scene. "Kanda!" The redhead yelled, ignoring all the looks thrown his way, "Allen's missing!"

**Forest **

The sounds of wildlife filled the air, accompanied by the rustling of leaves. More pleasant was the sound of birds, singing their own melodies to the wind. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and the forest wasn't thick enough to become home of the wilder animals. On one side was a steep cliff that provided shade, and on the other side through the thicket of trees there was a glimpse of sparkling water. It was a perfect place for a retreat, to get 'away from it all' and enjoy the fresh air and simple life.

"Jeryy is a great cook, isn't he? To be able to make sandwiches such a luxurious delight." Sol commented as he packed the leftover food into the basket. Besides him, Tina folded the picnic cloth they had spread out earlier, and she smiled in agreement.

Tina had been complaining about being locked in the Tower, but Sol was afraid that an Akuma might attack her. After a while though, he agreed that it would be best for her to get some fresh air. So he had casually asked Jeryy to make some sandwiches, borrowed some picnic equipment from a few Finders, and brought some civilian clothing for Tina and him to change out of. Sneaking out of the Tower had been relatively easy, but Sol wanted them to return before someone realized they were missing.

"Come on, while Cross wouldn't make things complicated like Winters and Komui wouldn't worry like our General, we should be heading back now."

"Actually even if Winters was there I don't think he'll do anything," Tina said, "After all there's no event to trigger suspicion or concern. The last time you told me he was antagonizing Exorcists was because he thought that one of us was corrupt and stealing money. Nothing like that is happening right now, he probably wouldn't care. Besides, didn't you once tell me our General wields considerable influence on Winters?"

"That's true," Sol confirmed. "To some degree she has some influence on him, and she is one of the few people he doesn't lose his temper with. Maybe that's why Cloud is one of the few people who could deal with him without being intimidated. Some say she actually puts in effort to keep him sane and strangely enough, happy."

"Why would she do that?"

"You mean she didn't tell you the story? The one about the two hospitalized men and their window?" When Tina shook her head, Sol elaborated, "She told me the story when I first entered the Order, and the same thing happened with Gwen and our now deceased comrade. The story told us what type of General we were dealing with, I was so glad."

Tina packed away the picnic cloth and looked up at him, "So what's the story?"

"It's something you'll expect from our General, she said she heard it herself when she was younger. Anyways, the story goes like this:

_Two__ men, both seriously ill, occupied the same hospital room. __One man was allowed to sit up in his bed for an hour each afternoon to help drain the fluid from his lungs. His bed was next to the room's only window. The other man had to spend all his time flat on his back._

_The men talked for hours on end. They spoke of their wives and families, their homes, their jobs, their involvement in the military service, where they had been on vacation. Every afternoon, when the man in the bed by the window could sit up, he would pass the time by describing to his roommate all the things he could see outside the window. The man in the other bed began to live for those one hour periods where his world would be broadened and enlivened by all the activity and color of the world outside. _

_The window overlooked a park with a lovely lake. Ducks and swans played on the water while children sailed their model boats. Young lovers walked arm in arm amidst flowers of every color and a fine view of the city skyline could be seen in the distance. As the man by the window described all this in exquisite details, the man on the other side of the room would close his eyes and imagine this picturesque scene._

_One warm afternoon, the man by the window described a parade passing by. Although the other man could not hear the band, he could see it in his mind's eye as the gentleman by the window portrayed it with descriptive words._

_Days, weeks and months passed. __One morning, the day nurse arrived to bring water for their baths only to find the lifeless body of the man by the window, who had died peacefully in his sleep. She was saddened and called the hospital attendants to take the body away._

_As soon as it seemed appropriate, the other man asked if he could be moved next to the window. The nurse was happy to make the switch, and after making sure he was comfortable, she left him alone. Slowly, painfully, the man propped himself up on one elbow to take his first look at the real world outside. He strained to slowly turn to look out the window besides the bed._

_It faced a blank wall._

_The man asked the nurse what could have compelled his deceased roommate who had described such wonderful things outside this window. The nurse responded that the man was blind and could not even see the wall._

_She said, 'Perhaps he just wanted to encourage you.' _

"According to how our General interpreted it, there is tremendous happiness in making others happy, despite our own situations." Sol smiled lovingly at his wife. "It's a simple, short story, but it stuck with the General and now it's stuck with me. Someday, when our child is old enough to understand, I plan to tell him or her the story." At those words Tina laid a hand on her round stomach, and smiled.

It wasn't long before the two of them decided it really was time for them to return. Sol was up first, though he stopped frequently to help Tina step around rocks and other rough paths. No animal confronted them, but the rocky terrain and steep slopes caused them enough concern. Then, completely out of the blue, Sol quickly dropped down behind the bushes, and Tina looked at him strangely, "What's wrong?"

"Shush," he gestured for her to kneel down beside him, and she did so. The male Exorcist pointed to a group of figures standing not far from them on top of a small cliff, several tall figures surrounding a smaller, cloaked figure. As they watched, one of the taller figures held up an image of the Eiffel Tower and began gesturing to it, talking to his companions. The cloaked figure nodded and said something in reply, but the Exorcists were too far from hearing what they were saying. Curious, Tina made to move forward, and as she did so she stepped on a branch.

Right away, the figures spun towards their direction, and despite hiding behind the bushes Tina knew they were caught.

"Mistress," one of the strangers began in a deep, male voice. The smallest cloaked figure had a metal mask over the face, but a pair of pale green eyes and long red-brown hair could be seen. When the lips parted, an obvious female voice came out.

"Kill them."

The cloaked figures around her suddenly leapt down towards the two Exorcists. Sol quickly moved in front of Tina, using his body as a barrier. The men grinned, and one of them – another male – spoke, "Hey I recognize you two. Tina Spark, former wife of Gilbert Arks, and Sol Galen, Exorcist."

"You know who I am," it wasn't a question, Sol was already preparing himself as the man's grin widened.

"Of course, you nearly destroyed me once!" The man suddenly spit apart, like a snake shedding off a skin, and from the split halves an Akuma burst out. A regular Level Two, but still a threat; normally Sol would have no problem with running up and attacking but right now Tina was there with him. He tensed, unsure, and the Akuma took this opportunity to fly forward towards him, "It's payback time, Exorcist!"

Despite his first intention of protecting Tina, it was her who pushed her husband out of the way. She looked up in terror as the Akuma aimed for an attack, but something else interfered; someone, actually.

Long blond hair suddenly whipped forward and wrapped around the Akuma before throwing it back, and the Akuma slammed against the ground. Gwen jumped into the scene, landing in front of Tina and Sol. She glanced at them briefly, "Are you two okay?"

"Gwen," the relief in Sol's voice couldn't be more obvious, "Thank Lord you're here."

"To think the Black Order was panicking and talking about sending search teams, looks like we're properly justified," another voice added. Amidst all the black of the Exorcist coats as more of them landed around the area, Komui stepped forward. His white coat stood out starkly and drew attention to the crest at his side, labeling him as a leader, and he was recognized.

"Komui Lee," one of the men, or more correctly Akuma, sneered.

"Akuma of the Millennium Earl, what is your intention here?" Komui asked. Around him, Exorcists held up their weapons, ready for any sudden attacks. In response, the cloaked figure jumped down to land in front of Komui.

"Black Order, the place which trains Exorcists and prepare them to battle against the _true_ Apostles of God," the woman let out a sneer, "Do you honestly think someone like you can defeat us?"

"I am confident of it," Komui turned to one of the Exorcists at his side, "Kazanna Reed!"

"Yes sir!" The Exorcist held up his anti-Akuma weapon – a sword. "Innocence Activate!" The sword flashed in brilliant white light as it answered its wielder's call. It surged and expanded, growing up to several times its size. Kazanna swung it expertly, the weight not affecting him, "Prepare yourselves, minions of the Millennium Earl!"

The woman did not appear fazed, "You are a fool if you think you can defeat a descendent of Noah."

"Dynamite Crusher!" The Exorcist yelled as he jumped into the air and raised his sword. He brought it down in a swift arc that the normal eye would normally miss, but the Noah simply stretched out a hand and grabbed it. The cloaked figure flung the sword back viciously, and Kazanna's eyes widened.

"She threw it back?!" He spluttered, caught off guard.

The force of the earlier collision had torn the cloak off the Noah, revealing her face for the first time. As the smoke cleared, the Exorcists could see pale green eyes, practically gleaming from the twenty-four year old face. Long red-brown hair, tied in a high ponytail but with loose strands, whipped into the air as the strong wind threw them back. Despite these colours, her features were that of a racial minority, marking her of a mixed ancestry like Lavi. A dark red scarf wrapped around her neck, and the same colour was seen on the multiple belts around her waist. In one of her fingerless-gloved hands she held what appeared to be a long metal rod.

"For the sake of our goals," the woman, who could only be a Noah, stated, "Die, you Exorcist!"

With the grace of one who had long practice the Noah held up her rod, which she split in half to reveal twin swords. With one in each hand, she jumped into the air and attacked, but Kazanna managed to block her swords with his own. The Noah smirked before somersaulting back, and once back on solid ground she raised her hand. "Come out, steel fang, Gakutenou!"

The sky behind her suddenly seemed to rip as what seemed to be a black vortex tore itself into existence. From the inside a strange Akuma emerged. It seemed to be covered entirely in metal, or iron in particular. An armadillo-like creature mostly in colours of red and grey, one of its most distinguishing features was the extendable blade that came out of its head. The size of the creature was gargantuan; two full grown men could have fit in its head.

"Gakutenou?" Komui repeated the name, testing it over his tongue, the foreign accent marked this creature as far from of European origin; Japanese, most likely. The creature stretched, and the Noah landed on its shoulder.

"If you don't fear Gakutenou's power, then bring it on!"

"It's only a single Akuma!" Kazanna shouted as he flew into the air, sword at ready. The female Noah only sneered.

"How naïve."

The extendable blade whipped forward, taking Kazanna by surprise. The attack came swiftly, knocking the Exorcist from the air and throwing him to the ground.

"Kazanna!"

The Noah didn't get a chance to rejoice, from behind Gwen attacked, hair surging forward in cruel spikes. The Noah turned around just in time, blocking the attack with her swords. Gwen's hair twisted, trying to get around, but the Noah was quicker. The swords cut the spikes off before it could even touch her skin, and eventually the Noah danced backwards into the air. She somersaulted with her swords outstretched, but even before she could ready another attack Gwen was in front of her. Swords and spikes made another collision, before the two females bounced back to the ground; or more particularly, the Noah landed back on her Akuma. Neither of them seemed out of breath.

"Incredible," Tina breathed in awe, she had seen Sol fight Akuma before they married, but this was the first time she saw a fight between Exorcist and Noah.

"You have some skills, I'll give you that much" Gwen commented.

"What a shame," the Noah responded, "With your power, why would you waste it protecting this ugly, twisted world that cries for a rebirth?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gwen asked, "I do it for the people most important for me." _Only two in particular. _

As if sensing her inner thoughts, the Noah's face twisted into an evil smile, "Then, why don't you fulfill that desire through death? GAKUTENOU, FIGHT!!" The Akuma let out a roar and charged forward at the Exorcist at a speed no creature should have. Gwen looked momentarily shocked, but she threw herself out of the way just as it almost ran her over. The Exorcist flew forward to the Noah onboard the Akuma, and as if expecting that, the extendable blade of the Akuma whipped forward again.

Gwen was ready, thick blond hair flew forward and wrapped around the blade, stopping it in its path. Yet it was not her who finally put an end to the fight.

Crucifixes suddenly appeared on the Akuma's body, smashing into the armour and causing it to roar in pain. The fighters' eyes widened, and the Noah had to steady herself on the Akuma before she looked up to see a new figure entering the battle. Not Kazanna or one of the other present Exorcists, but a new approaching figure, a figure wearing the coat of a General.

"Marian Cross," the Noah hissed.

"It has been a long while, Midori," The most infamous General of the Black Order smirked, a revolver in his hand. "I believe we never finished our last fight."

"Tch," the Noah, now revealed to be named Midori, glanced around at the area, noting Gwen's and Kazanna's ready-to-fight stance. The other Exorcists also stood on guard, and now with a General they looked more then confident. Midori turned back to Cross, "We'll settle it another time, Marian."

"You better remember it," Kazanna answered for the General. Midori threw him a look before snapping her swords back together in their rod form. At her silent order the Akuma flew into the air, carrying her away from the battlefield.

From the distance, Kanda's eyes widened as he stared at the disappearing Akuma and the woman it carried. "Midori?" He whispered, recognizing the figure, not as a Noah but as someone of his past **(3)**.

At the field, Tina stared after the retreating figure, before lowering her gaze to look at Gwen, who was simply dusting herself off after a battle with the enemy. "So powerful…" Tina whispered in awe, replaying the battle in her mind. Kazanna and Gwen, her fellow Exorcists, their power was something she would soon have to learn for herself. That was what she had agreed to when she was found compatible with the Innocence. The Black Order had not asked her to do anything yet because of her pregnancy, but she knew that afterwards her training would begin.

Later, as Tina and Sol were quickly ushered back into the safety of the Black Order Tower, Komui began quickly issuing orders and getting the proper paperwork done. Tina watched him, and a dim memory flickered inside her, the brief glimpse she once had of him as a ruthless, cold individual **(4)**. A reflective nature soon settled onto her as she watched the members of the Order after they heard the news.

_The appearance of the Noah and the eventual fight broke reality from fantasy. When I first saw Sol fight Akuma, I had seen it as a grand crusade against __evil monsters, now I see they have to fight humans too – as much as the Noahs deny it. Sol seems really upset at letting me see the battle, he is probably worried it will upset me and cause trouble in my pregnancy. I try telling him it was nothing, but he doesn't believe me. _

_Our team mate, Gwen, is furious, I heard her telling Komui to put up surveillance around me in case I try to leave again. She says Sol will always let me have my way if I beg enough, and therefore __if not Finders they will set golems on me. I'm not sure whether she is worried, or simply doesn't trust me. _

_General Cross explained to us that the Noah is named Midori Sugiura, and she is the Justice of Noah. After Sol told the Supervisor about the Eiffel Tower picture our enemy was discussing, Komui issued Cross a new mission: He was to go to Paris and investigate what the Noah planned. Cross asked whether Komui was trying to get rid of him, in which Komui simply answered that he thought a General had a better chance against a Noah. Somehow, their stares seemed to be communicating other messages._

_It's getting late, but three of our Exorcists have not reported back, which is odd considering they have no mission. Linali seems increasingly agitated; the three of them are some of her closest companions. I can understand the white haired boy Allen and the cheerful Bookman Apprentice Lavi, but I don't understand the Exorcist swordsman. It may sound foolish, but I am nervous around him, despite the fact he has not done or said anything against me._

_I wonder what they are up to, but I shouldn't worry. It's not like our younger Exorcists are plotting against the Black Order or meeting our enemies. _

**(1) No, I do not promote crushing butterfly wings, just using the imagery  
(2) This explains Chapter 20 _The Masks of the Actors_, why Alfredo seems more intent on Gilbert when in the past it was Harry he hated more  
(3) ****Kanda knows Midori, our next Noah, anyone recognize which anime she's from yet?  
(4) ****This simple thought from Tina seems to indicate she knew Komui before he got into the Black Order**

**I rushed the chapter a bit so if anyone sees a mistake please tell me****. Lavi seems worried that Allen is going to return to Tiki, but Allen seems to be building resistance as soon as he thinks of Kanda. The Grand Generals are doubtful of Komui, the detective group is still investigating their friends, Gwen's starting to be suspicious of Alfredo, and when Kidoumaru gives Allen his own suspicious Allen disappears. I think the mystery's going to be finished in the next chapter or so, but what of Kanda's past with Midori? **

**The ****story about the two hospitalized men was something one of my friends told me, and she said she got it as a chain letter of sorts. I have no idea where it originated from, anyone know? **


	32. The Investigation Concludes

**ORIGINALLY the mystery was supposed to have been more developed, but I really want to get Sheryl in the story, so I'm going to conclude the mystery here. **

They were back in Italy, having finished their mission with retrieving the Innocence from the doll named Lala, and on the last day Kanda saw Allen wandering on the cobblestone paths aimlessly. Frowning, Kanda followed the boy until his footsteps halted.

At first Allen was unaware of Kanda's presence, the Japanese Exorcist knew Allen wasn't ignoring him because Allen was never that type of person. The old oak tree nearby was twined with ivy and the flowerbeds surrounding it was bright pink and dark purple and screaming red. A checkered tablecloth of pale blue and pink was set at the side, where teapots and cups filling up too much space sat. There were plates of triangular cake slices and cookies with enough sugar to send a diabetic into shock. Allen sat in a way as if he is familiar with the place and picked up a stack of cards on the table. He gestured for Kanda to sit as well, and began to shuffle the cards.

"Diamonds for wealth, clubs for happiness, a heart for love and a spade for death," there was a musical quality in Allen's tone as he recites what seemed to be a familiar phrase. Sky-blue eyes looked up at him through a curtain of white hair, "The Queen of Hearts is an iconic figure in fairy tales, but the others are not so well known. Where is the King of Hearts?"

"We have no need for one," Kanda answered, and is unsure whether he means the fairy tale figure or whether he is referring to reality. So he adds, "The King of Hearts will not have such an organ for himself."

"Where will he keep it then?" Allen asks. "In an apple on an apple tree in an apple orchard of an apple farmer? In the body of a sick patient who needed a transplant to live in a hospital in a far off country in the hands of a cruel mistress known as Fate?" Later Kanda had decided that guess was a foreshadowing of their Scotland mission. "Maybe perhaps it is in an egg of a bird which lies beneath a turtle and rests undisturbed protected by unknowing animal guardians? What do you think, Kanda?"

"I do not need to think about such matters."

"You clearly do not read enough fairy tales," Allen's voice was almost disappointed. He placed the cards on the table and reached out for a plate with a perfect slice of strawberry shortcake. Kanda watched as the boy selected a random teapot and poured tea for both of them, dropping two sugar cubes in one and pushing the other across the table. Allen hummed songs from childrens nursery rhymes that, oddly enough, detailed the exploits of serial killers.

"_Jack the Ripper stole a kipper,  
__Hid it in his father's slipper_."

"Do you have a morbid fascination with death, bean sprout?"

"No, that's your job, Kanda," Allen smiles as he stirs the sugar in his tea.

"_Lizzie Borden took an axe,  
__And gave her mother forty whacks.  
__And when she saw what she had done,  
__She gave her father forty-one_."

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"I'll have you know, Kanda, that Borden was a real person who killed her father and stepmother."

"Indeed."

"_Burke's the murderer, Hare's the thief,  
__And Knox the boy who buys the beef_."

"Don't tell me that is based on reality too."

"William Burke and William Hare murdered lodgers and sold the bodies to a surgeon named Robert Knox so that he could perform dissections, which were banned by the church." Allen stopped talking for a while, and the two enjoyed relative peace as Allen ate. Finally Kanda couldn't wait for an answer to his main question.

"Do you know the people here, Bean Sprout? Where did all this come from?"

Allen looked at him sadly, "I don't know the people, I was here earlier and a family invited me to join them for tea. They were friendly. They were Akuma. I killed them. Your cup was untouched, don't worry." His shoulders trembled, and he drops his fork, "I…I know I shouldn't be like this, but…" Kanda doesn't know if Allen was shaken because of the Akuma family or because he was still upset about the Lala incident, but it didn't matter.

Normally he refused to touch anyone unless in a fight or life-or-death situation, and even then he had a habit of leaving the other person to fend for themselves. Kanda knew he must be feeling out of it when he reached out and gently but firmly pulled Allen to his feet, so he snapped harshly, "Go back to the inn and rest, Toma will be taking us back to headquarters and the last thing I want is to be delayed because I have to look for you again."

Allen didn't object to the rather firm grip Kanda had on him as the taller Exorcist brought him back to the inn. Once he removed his boots and realized that Toma was nowhere to be seen, Allen simply collapsed on the bed, shifted to his side, and closed his eyes. Kanda decides he's still out of it when instead of leaving he sits on a chair and watches the boy nap.

And watch…

And watch…

Stupid thing to do, really, Allen wasn't antagonizing him or fighting, just sleeping, and all Kanda could do was stare as if mesmerized. He listens to the steady breathing and studies the fine white hair, seemingly flickering and reflecting light. All his instincts scream when he lifts his hand and leans forward, gingerly touching the boy's hair.

Allen's eyes snaps open, for one second his eyes look fierce and strong, and Kanda's instincts screams louder. It was as if he's been petting a sleeping lion, he ignored the risks and just acted impulsively, the desire to touch overwhelming his rational thoughts. He had seen Allen look this dangerous only once, and that was when the boy first woke up in the train compartment after Kanda and the other Exorcists had seized him from the Fallwens. Those blue eyes gleamed, as if Allen really was an animal ready to snap up and bite down on the hand, but luckily he recognized Kanda before he did anything.

In any case, the two froze, staring at each other. Kanda's too close and they both know it, Allen's eyes shift from fierce to unease, "Kanda…" He begins, only to stop when the flat side of Kanda's sword is suddenly pressed on his throat. The eyes widen again, but it is more surprise then fear, so Kanda speaks before the boy responds to the threat.

"Not a word, bean sprout," he growls, "Not a word."

He was overreacting and he knows it, Allen catches him acting out of character and he presses a blade to the boy's throat? For such a small incident his breathing is irregular and he notices just how tense his body is, made more obvious because he's literally on top of the smaller boy now. If Toma walks in on them now, the Finder was going to completely misinterpret the scene, he'll either think Kanda was trying to kill the other boy or take advantage of him. Allen, maybe because he is thinking the same thoughts, slowly nods.

_Okay_, he mouths slowly, because he doesn't want to speak when he has a sword on his throat. The white haired boy slowly rests his hands on Kanda's shoulders and pushes him off. Kanda lets him, and draws back to his chair when Allen sits up. He sheathes his sword, and Allen speaks again.

"You know, I wouldn't go around telling people about how compassionate you can be if that's what you want. I might not like you much, but I do respect you, and after you saved my life back there when I ran out of power the least I can do is keep a little secret; as much as it pains me to not tell Lavi."

At the mention of the annoying redhead Kanda lets out a sneer, "Oh really? Why do you wish to tell him?"

"Because I know he'll have a field day about any story that shows you as a compassionate person, and because I'll like to detail the more personal aspects of my first mission to a person like him," there is a fondness in Allen's tone when he speaks of the Bookman Apprentice, a light in his eyes as he recalls the self-proclaimed friend of Kanda. Despite the short time those two had shared, it was obvious to observers that Allen and Lavi had become very close friends.

Kanda remembers Allen's entrance to the Black Order, how he only seemed to listen to Lavi, and says nothing.

**Present Time**

"When was the last time you saw Allen?"

"The last time I saw him was earlier today when he was with the rest of you, after that I haven't seen him since, I've only heard his voice on the phone call."

"Are you sure he's not just late?"

"I _know_ Allen, and I just told you, he said on the phone call that he had a lead!"

Fuuto had no problems with being the center of attention, seriously, but under the scrutiny of Mayu and two Exorcists he was a little uneasy. Add in his anxiety over Allen's possible disappearance, and Fuuto's mental alarm bells were ringing.

And it seems that the suspects they had been investigating were unrelated to the murderer now; if they were all being questioned by the police then they couldn't have been the one to meet up with Allen. He gritted his teeth and looked at the Exorcists, "A lead, and he said he was meeting up with someone. He said he'll call me no matter the result, but it's been long enough!"

"What, exactly, did he say?" Kanda asked.

"He called me up asking whether all our suspects were being questioned; when I said yes he was disappointed and said he'll have to go through another channel. I asked him why, and he said he had a lead that might confirm who the murderer is, I asked him who it was but he refused to tell me, saying that it was still speculation. He did mention however that he's gotten proof that Kidoumaru can't be the murderer so we should drop him as a suspect. Then he said he saw someone else who had enough reliability and would ask them instead. It would be just a few questions, Allen claimed, and he'll call me back right away with the results, but that was a long time ago!"

"He could just be doing further investigation on the answers he received…"

"He _said_ he'll call me _right away_, I don't know how long you have known Allen but we of Butterfly Orphanage know him well enough to say that when he says something, he means it! Especially in cases like this, when he promised so seriously!"

Mayu lightly coughed, and Fuuto quieted, allowing her the chance to talk, "Exorcists, we are worried. Allen is dealing with a murder case right now, whoever he's gone to meet might be dangerous. Yes, Allen has his arm for a weapon and he has your Exorcist training, but what if he doesn't want to attack that person? It will not be hard for Allen's kindness to be exploited by someone who wishes to do him harm. Allen doesn't like to regret, so he does his best to avoid anything that might cause him to; if he's meeting up with a supposed friend who turns out to be dangerous Allen might not even try defending himself."

"You're right," Lavi agreed grimly, "Let's go look for him, until twenty-four hours have passed we can't report Allen as a missing person to the police yet. Even if we could I think we've used them for personal benefit enough, what with checking the orphans' backgrounds and all. We should try looking for him ourselves first."

"I'll come with you," Fuuto injected, "Mayu, you stay here."

"Actually, we should split up to cover more ground," Lavi suggested. Fuuto nodded in agreement, before asking:

"Wait, if we want to cover more ground, shouldn't we contact Linali about this?" At the question, Lavi winced. Personally he wouldn't want to tell her, Allen's disappearance will only cause anxiety and worry her while she was still in her recovering state, but before he could say anything Kanda answered.

"We might as well let her know, she will be upset if she finds out through other means that Allen's gone missing because of this case. She's put enough effort herself, it involves her as much as it involves us." Lavi stared at Kanda in disbelief, but he had to admit, the Japanese Exorcist presented a good argument and accurate analysis of Linali's character. The four of them quickly split up, Mayu will stay at the orphanage, Lavi will inform Linali, while Kanda and Fuuto will get a heads start on the search; though separately.

Mayu watched as the boys left to attend to their own tasks. Once the door closed she settled down to wait for the return of the other orphans and Professor Ichigo, briefly she wondered how he would react to being questioned by the police. To the orphans, the police was reopening the Hanamaru case because of possible new evidence, but Ichigo would know that the police reopened the case because of the Exorcists. Would he be offended, that they suspected him? Or would he understand, knowing that everyone could be a suspect and it was nothing personal?

Her musings were cut short by the ringing of the telephone. There was no one around, so she wheeled over to the phone and picked up, "Hello?"

"Is there an Exorcist Yu Kanda or Lavi there?" An unfamiliar, adult male voice asked.

"I'm sorry, but they're not here at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Well…may I have your name miss?"

"Mayu."

"Oh, if it's you then I believe its okay," the voice continued, "At the very least the Exorcists named you on their list of trustworthy contacts; I'm Officer Smith from the local police office. About the background check on the individuals questioned by us today, we found something interesting on one of them." Mayu listened as the officer gave her the news, and while her exterior was cool, something in her twisted. Her voice came out mechanically.

"Is that so? I shall inform them of the news, thank you for your time officer."

Once she hung up, she bit her lip. She couldn't contact the Exorcists without a golem of her own, and Fuuto was out as well. She would go out herself, but unless she had someone with her a wheelchair limited her ability in crowds. Mayu could only hope one of their group returned to the Orphanage soon, so she could give them the news. The officer's words repeated themselves in her mind.

"_…involved in a legal case but somehow able to get finances to settle it quickly…sources unknown…_"

**Slopes**

Fuuto hiked up the steep hill, breathing heavily. Kanda had headed for the city areas, but judging by the lack of background noise on the phone call Fuuto was sure that, at the very least, Allen wasn't in the city when he called; the advantages of those wireless golems. There were always patches of remote, abandoned, and quiet areas nearby, and Fuuto was currently searching there. He cupped his hands and called out for the ninth time in a row, "Allen! Can you hear me?!" No answer, Fuuto continued climbing, calling out for his missing friend.

"Allen Walker! Are you around?! It's me, Fuuto! We're all looking for…Ga!" Without warning, the rock he had been stepping on rolled out from underneath him. Fuuto slipped and fell, catching a glimpse of the sharp rocks at the bottom of the steep side, and in a panic clawed desperately. His hands closed on another rock, jutting out from the steep side, and he hung suspended in midair.

_Great, just great_, Fuuto thought, staring at the distance between him and the rocks below. He felt the rock he was holding on shift, obviously it couldn't handle his weight, and Fuuto's eyes widened, _Oh no, no, no, no, I'm going to die without anyone knowing in an area people rarely visit.._.

"Fuuto!"

Hearing his name, Fuuto looked up and saw a familiar face above him, "Kidoumaru!"

"How the heck do you keep getting yourself in trouble?!" Kidoumaru yelled as he moved closer to the edge. He stretched his hand out, but it wasn't long enough to reach his friend. The rock shifted again, and Kidoumaru's eyes widened. "Fuuto!"

"Wait!" Fuuto cried desperately, and Kidomaru froze, his hand still reaching out. Fuuto gritted his teeth and released one hand from the rock, making to grab the older boy's. His fingers could only brush against Kidoumaru's hand, and the rock shifted again, threatening to fall and take Fuuto down with it.

"Fuuto!"

"Hang on!" Another voice called out, and Kidoumaru looked up to see another figure running forward.

"Tsukasa!"

"Fuuto, Kidoumaru, why are you two even here in the first place?!" The newcomer didn't wait for an answer as he reached inside his pack and pulled out a long coil of rope. "This place can be pretty dangerous for wanderers, so I always come prepared. Don't move too much, Fuuto!" The boy fumbled with the rope, trying to tie a knot that would fit Fuuto's grip better, but the rope slipped out of his fingers. Kidoumaru scowled and grabbed the rope out of the younger boy's hands, he tied it quickly and threw it down to Fuuto. "Grab hold!"

Fuuto didn't need telling twice, his free hand quickly seized the rope, and the other followed. Just in time, the rock he had been holding on slipped and fell loose, rolling down the steep slope. Kidoumaru fastened his hands around the rope and yanked as hard as he could, pulling Fuuto up over the edge quickly. Tsukasa grabbed onto his friend's shoulders and brought him back to level ground. All three boys collapsed to the ground as soon as the danger was over.

"That was close," Fuuto panted, he laid a hand on his chest, his heart was still beating rapidly.

"No kidding," Kidoumaru muttered, before turning to Fuuto, "Like I was saying earlier, how did you end up in that situation?"

"I was searching for Allen," Fuuto answered, and right away he noticed how Kidoumaru tensed. The boy's eyes seemed to flare and he came close to baring his teeth, before he forced that expression down. "Have either of you seen him?"

"No," Tsukasa and Kidoumaru both said at the same time, Tsukasa went on to say, "I don't know about you two, but earlier today the police came and took several orphans away for questioning. I was mostly stuck there for today." Fuuto mentally winced, remembering what his Exorcist friends had done. Kidoumaru got up first, pulling the younger boys on their feet.

"You look pretty bruised up already, Fuuto, maybe you should go back and clean up your wounds before they get infected. Need a hand?"

"I'll be fine," Fuuto reassured as he picked up the rope. He was about to hand it back to Tsukasa when he noticed the way the rope had been tied. Fuuto blanched and he felt his blood freeze, the rope looked like a real-life copy of the one used to hang the Hanamaru family.

His eyes shot to Kidoumaru, who was already heading down the slopes. Fuuto remembered that Allen had been looking for the older boy, though he had said on the phone call Kidoumaru was not a suspect. Yet if that was true, why did Kidoumaru claim he didn't see Allen?

"Come on, Fuuto," Kidoumaru called over his shoulder, "We should get back, Tsukasa, are you coming?"

"I have to attend to something actually, see you guys later," Tsukasa waved. Kidomaru nodded before starting to head down, he looked back up when he only heard his own footsteps.

"Fuuto?"

Fuuto swallowed, "Yea, sure, I'm coming."

**Butterfly Orphanage**

"I got questioned, questioned by the police, who thinks I'm now a suspect for the Hanamaru incidents, so yes right now I'm more then a bit offended," Professor Kimihiko Ichigo stared at Mayu, who remained impassive. The long haired girl knew this was coming, unlike the oblivious orphans Ichigo would guess that the Exorcists had something to do with the sudden police interest. It made sense the man would confront her, since none of the Exorcists were currently present.

"Mayu, it is obvious that the Exorcists are suspecting me, but tell me honestly…do _you_ suspect me?"

The girl closed her eyes and asked calmly, "You want to know the truth?"

"Yes," Ichigo answered.

"In that case I will say this: We have some new information yes, but almost everything is circumstantial. So with regards to my personal thoughts, I will only say that…" The girl opened her eyes and stared at him blankly, "I wish it won't be you."

The suspicion hit Ichigo hard, he opened his mouth to object, but at that moment the doors burst open. Both the professor and his charge nearly got a whiplash when they both turned to see what the source of the noise was. The girl standing at the doors was breathing heavily, despite the lack of sweat it seemed that the girl had came as fast as she could. Linali stared at the two in the room, finally she said, "Has Allen phoned back?"

Mayu shook her head calmly, "No information on him. The others are searching to the best of their ability."

"What can you tell me about…"

"Linali!" From behind her another Exorcist came into the scene. Like Linali he appeared to have rushed to get here as fast as possible, "You shouldn't be overworking yourself, we don't know if we've gotten rid of the poison yet!"

"Allen's missing, Lavi, I can't just lay on a bed wondering what happened to him!"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, looking between the two girls. Linali frowned, wondering how much she should tell the man in front of her, but Mayu waved it away.

"Linali, Lavi, I received news from a police officer. I think we've got more evidence against one of our suspects."

**Harbour**

The smell of sea salt and seaweed assaulted her nose, and she frowned in slight disgust. Ignoring the stench, she moved forward to where two men were standing, one dressed in a business suit, the other in the rough clothing a common labourer. They both looked up as she approached, and the businessman greeted her, "The shipments have all been checked, everything is in order. Just sign here, and we'll be on our way."

Lulubell's eyes skimmed over the document, glanced at the men, and signed it. The two men were Akuma under her wing, if anything went wrong it would be on their skin…well, technically, shell. She's had to double check all the background information of the shipping employees, and replaced Alfredo's Akuma with her own. This way, she won't be set up by Alfredo that easily. The female Noah was well aware of what a sore loser the middle Arks son was, she wouldn't put it pass him to try something against her.

Scratch that, he's already tried running her over, and now Harry was paying the price of their little war.

The labourer left once he had her signature, the other man looked at her as if sensing her thoughts, "How is the youngest Arks doing?"

"As the doctors said, Harry will be fine and discharged pretty quickly, not to mention I have people watching him in case anything happens," Lulubell frowned. "What annoys me is the lack of proof to link Alfredo to the crime. Despite the incident happening in a public street, the police don't have anything. I can't blame them, all the witnesses know what they saw was an attempt at murder so none of them will dare say anything in case the murderer goes after them. Earlier the police notified me that they've found the car used to run me over, and managed to find the man who was driving it, but that man just took all the blame himself. I'm not surprised, Mimi managed to confirm that man really is one of Alfredo's Akuma."

"Are you going to order a self-destruct?"

"No, it won't help me if he was simply acting on Alfredo's orders, and if we keep ordering the self-destruction of each other's Akuma the other Noahs and the Earl will start to interfere again."

"Let's not forget what happened the last time it got that bad," a new voice added. Lulubell turned around to see a newcomer standing on one of the crates nearby. Red-brown hair whipped framed a smirking face, and a fingerless-gloved hand waved, "Good day, Lulubell."

"Midori," The blond Noah indicated her head in greeting, "What brings you here?" In response, the other Noah stretched her arms before tilting her head to the side.

"Had to look for some specific Akuma before sending them off, sometimes I wish Sheryl will stop being so paranoid. Minister of a country or not, his paranoia about his subordinates – both human and Akuma – can be pretty intense."

"This coming from a person who leads what some might consider a terrorist organization."

"It's _not_ terrorism, its just nationalism, and purely alliances between my group and our clients. I would have been in another continent right now, but now that _Minister_ Sheryl Kamelot actually asked me for help I had to come all the way here. His Akuma are set so that they won't take orders from just any Noah, so I had to meet up with them before I could actually plan anything. Sheryl is deathly concerned of double agents, but I guess that's why he needed my help in this little task. To think, his whole plan would have gone without a hitch, but then the Exorcists interfered so he had to call me in. His opinion of Allen is going to be re-evaluated."

"Well, Allen didn't know what he was doing at that time, he had no idea Sheryl was involved with that little mission." Lulubell's white gloved hands pushed her sunglasses higher, "In any case, I take your presence here as a sign that you'll be around for a while?"

"No actually, I just have a few errands to attend to before I head to France. Cross has been sighted at the border, it seems the Black Order has responded to me via General."

**Town**

Kanda had been searching for the missing Bean sprout, but as he was doing so he chanced upon Fuuto. The boy was not aware of Kanda, but was acting suspiciously, hiding behind bushes and corners. Eventually Kanda figured out the boy's pattern, like him Fuuto was following someone else. That person happened to be Kidoumaru.

While keeping an eye out for Allen's distinguishing white hair, Kanda continued to trail Fuuto, who was following Kidoumaru so intently he didn't notice his own shadow. Kidoumaru seemed to be acting normal, he ran, he walked, he pick pocketed, he hoped on fences and greeted some people, but for all purposes he seemed harmless. Okay, Fuuto was having trouble following him at times, but Kanda found it a breeze.

Then Kidoumaru met up with a man wearing a heavy hat and long coat. Fuuto paused, then his eyes widened, recognition seemingly dawning in his eyes. Kanda moved to a position where he can see the man, but to him the figure was a stranger. Not to Fuuto or Kidoumaru, Fuuto watched the man intently, and Kidoumaru wasn't simply greeting the man. He was engaged in what seemed to be a rather serious discussion. Serious enough that when a few kids passed by and greeted Kidoumaru cheerfully, the boy seemed to stiffen, and the man lowered his head, as if hiding his identity.

And then… "Good day Kidoumaru! Same to you too Mr. Kugahara!"

Both speakers tensed as a new figure walked into the scene, Ayana, another orphan who was questioned by the police. She didn't seem too affected by it, judging by the usual bounce in her steps and her cheerful greeting. However, upon seeing the grim faces, she stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ayana."

"No, what's wrong?"

As Ayana insisted on asking what was wrong, the winged golem besides Kanda let out a beep, and Linali's voice came through, "Kanda? Kanda, do you hear me?"

Kanda scowled, he had forgotten to turn off that thing, good thing he was far enough or Fuuto would have heard it. "Yea, what is it?"

"Kanda? Is that you? I can't hear you too clearly."

"I'm here," Kanda hissed, trying not to speak too loudly.

"Well Kanda, in case you can hear, we just received some news from the police. They did a background check on most of the orphans and something interesting came up, the amount of cash involved should have caused some raised eyebrows but the incident was quite well covered. Apparently in the past there was this time where one of the orphans…"

"What do you mean?! No!" Ayana's voice suddenly cut through, and Kanda stopped listening to his golem as his attention snapped back to the group he was watching with Fuuto. "I refuse to believe it! They don't have any proof!"

"You're…not disgusted?" The man, Mr. Kugahara, asked.

"You're one of most admired men in Butterfly Orphanage! I don't believe it! No matter what it's not your fault! They can't close your clinic just because of some malpractice issues by one of your newer doctors!" Kanda and Fuuto watched with interest as Kidoumaru shushed her, but Ayana pushed on, "Does your son know, Mr. Kugahara?"

"Tsukasa doesn't know yet," the man answered "He's been so busy nowadays, frequently coming home late. I don't want to burden him. Ayana, I am happy that you stand on my side for this, but…it's not likely the clinic will be able to survive this incident."

"Why not? Anyone can vouch for you! We have so many people who can say good things about you!"

"Ayana, you don't get it," Kidoumaru said grimly, "This isn't the first time someone's accused the hospital of malpractice. That's going to make everything harder, if this is a first time we might have a chance, but now it won't be so easy."

"But that doctor was new! And what about settlement?"

"This family isn't looking at money so much, so if they ever agree, it will probably be for an amount too much for us to pay," Mr. Kugahara answered.

"I don't believe this," Ayana muttered. "You just received the family's notification to take everything to court right? Have you started looking at a lawyer yet? I can ask my family, they have many connections with people, I'm sure I can find a lawyer or someone similar among them…wait, I believe Souici might know someone! I can go find him for you and ask!"

"You'll do that?"

"Definitely, Mr. Kugahara, the orphans haven't forgotten your kindness. I'll find him for you, in the meantime, see you later Kidoumaru," with a wave to the long haired boy, Ayana hurried off. Kanda watched as she disappeared from sight, before shifting his attention back to Kidoumaru and Mr. Kugahara, the two of them exchanged a few more words before they separated.

"Kanda? Kanda?" Linali's voice came again, and Kanda snapped back to attention. "Kanda, did you heard what I said?"

"No, the transmission right now is pretty bad," Kanda lied. "Can you repeat what you just said?" No insult came from the other line, Linali was patient in these situations, if it was Kanda he might have said something rude before repeating the message. Linali didn't, she did just as he asked, repeated the message.

Kanda's eyes widened, he turned around and took off, dropping all interest in Fuuto and Kidoumaru. As it was, he therefore missed it as Fuuto ran after Kidoumaru, finally confronting him, "Kidoumaru!"

The boy turned around and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Fuuto, how are you?"

Fuuto remained a safe distance from the older boy, "Where is Allen? Don't tell me you haven't seen him again! Despite what you told me earlier I know for a fact Allen has seen you! He said so the last time I heard from him!" The smile dropped from Kidomaru's eyes and he regarded Fuuto coolly.

"I thought so, Allen again, I was guessing he would be somewhat related to you sneaking around stalking me." Kidoumaru gazed at the boy speculatively, "Quite frankly I don't know where he is right now. I do however have an idea."

"Just an idea?" Fuuto repeated softly, "There are only two of us now, Kidomaru. Your superior body build, cunning and the lack of an alibi during the Hanamaru incidents may all be circumstantial, but they pile together to make a pretty convincing argument. For one, when Allen first started to investigate the murders, you dismissed it and influenced the other orphans to not show interest **(1)**. You may not look the part of a rich kid, but you've gotten pretty lucky in your robberies, perhaps due to Hanamaru's missing money? What is more, just a while ago when I nearly fell off that slope, the way the rope was tied is an exact replica of the knot used to hang the two men!"

There was a short silence at first, Fuuto stared at Kidoumaru, who gazed back almost in disbelief. Then the expression changed as the older boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his eyelids lowered, creating a pupil-less look. His lips stretched apart into a wide, crooked grin, and a shadow seemed to fall over his face. Horrified, Fuuto took a step back, but Kidoumaru – or the side that used to be Kidoumaru – didn't attack him.

"Your suspicion wounds me greatly, but Fuuto, do you seriously think that Kidoumaru, your older brother figure, will be a murderer? Am I so scary, so suspicious?" The older boy leered at him, and Fuuto drew in breath sharply. "You do! Well, this wounds me greatly, but all your evidence against me now is still as you said, circumstantial. My superior body build and cunning happens to come from living in the streets. My lack of an alibi is because when I make a living in the streets, I do it alone. As for the rope, have you forgotten that I once taught the orphans of Butterfly Orphanage how to tie knots? Most of you have already picked up the skills needed for them **(2)**. What's more, in regards to the most vital piece of evidence in the murder, there is no way you can link it to me."

At the reminder, Fuuto clenched his teeth, Kidoumaru smiled at him mockingly.

"That's right, I have nothing in connection with acupuncture and the needles it employs. You know my hands, they are not exactly trained to hold needles, I'm sure you've remembered them from the amount of times you helped me with first aid after I got into one of my many fights."

Fuuto's eyes narrowed, "Yet your knowledge of the needles makes you even more suspicious. You said yourself that you were not interested in this Hanamaru case, but if so why do you know about our most critical evidence? It seems like you've been keeping tags on what progress we've been making on the case."

The two stared at each other, finally Kidoumaru's face reverted back to normal and he let out a snort. He turned his back to Fuuto, "Your accusation of me derives more from your worry of Allen, you're looking for someone to blame for his absence, are you not? Yes, I know of that. He should have told you that I am not a suspect, that he has another lead. I know for sure he said that, because I was the one who gave him the lead. Want to hear it?"

Fuuto stared at him in disbelief, "You know who practices acupuncture?"

"Well, no, I don't, actually that body of evidence makes me think there are two people involved in the murders."

"_Two_?!"

"Yes, two, because then it will make a lot of sense. It will be easier to stage a hanging with two people, and to collect the letters Allen used to send until he stopped."

Fuuto bit his lip, weighing his trust in the older boy, but eventually he nodded, "Alright, tell me what you've got."

"Do you remember the night Allen disappeared?" Kidoumaru asked, and when Fuuto nodded his head, he continued, "Then you should remember it was the celebration of the anniversary of the Kugahara clinic **(3)**. It was celebrated well because at that time the clinic might be closing, do you remember? Of course you would, you were listening to my conversation with Ayana earlier. This is the second time someone wants to sue the clinic, the first time, it was around the night Allen disappeared two years ago."

"I remember," Fuuto agreed.

"So…why did the case suddenly drop?"

Fuuto's eyes widened, Kidoumaru continued speaking, "The Kugahara clinic continued to expand after that day, do you remember? Equipment was updated, there was some reconstruction, and the charity to Butterfly Orphanage increased. Two years ago, in the remodelling project Ichigo helped sponsor, we never saw the representatives of the companies that supposedly donated to us, but if you trace the origins of said companies they are linked to the Kugahara family or their clinic **(4)**. Tsukasa is a bright child, knowledgeable about the human body even though he wishes to be a veterinarian. He may have known acupuncture, considering his background, but that doesn't undermine my theory about two people because as we know, Tsukasa is physically a weak boy. He wouldn't be able to set up a hanging for the body build of someone like the Hanamarus, at least not by himself."

"But…" Fuuto scrambled for a counter, "The rope! When he saw us at the slopes earlier, he didn't know how to tie the knot…!"

"Really? True, there's a chance it could have been another person who tied the knot since I did teach most of Butterfly Orphanage, and who knows how many of them taught others. The darker possibility, Fuuto, is not that he didn't know, but that he didn't want to tie the knot. He could have hoped you'll soon fall and die, if I found out that you were investigating the Hanamaru murders, what's to stop him from doing the same?"

Fuuto didn't want to believe it, but Kidoumaru was right, and wasn't his denial already pointed out several times by the Exorcists? They all told him that Fuuto's friendship with the suspects would have clouded his judgement. He had been somewhat prepared for this, for when he found out for sure that one of his friends was a murderer, but in reality he hoped and prayed that the day will not come to pass. Kidoumaru raised an eyebrow at the conflicting emotions playing on Fuuto's face.

"Well, what will you do now, Fuuto? Tell the Exorcists?"

Fuuto looked at him, "No," he answered. "I want to talk to him myself first."

**Butterfly Orphanage**

The Japanese Exorcist arrived in a flurry of black, his speed and agility made him appear to be but a large bird. The Exorcist coat and his black hair cut through the air like wings, and his glittering eyes almost matched the gleam of the Black Order crest. Kanda didn't have to look for his fellow Apostles of God, they were both waiting for him at the front doors. Linali and Lavi looked up as he arrived, and Linali waved, "Kanda! Over here!"

"Okay, as mentioned on the golem we received information from one of the officers working on the Hanamaru case that one of the orphans actually _did_ have a sudden amount of cash. Considering Allen's, an Exorcist's, disappearance, it will probably be a bad idea for us to go confront the person one-on-one. So we're all going to confront 'em with a united front, that's why we asked you to come here quickly. Then again, I personally think you're just as worried about Allen as we are," Lavi grinned at Kanda, who levelled a glare at him even though they both knew it was pointless.

But as much as Kanda hated to admit it, something in him was concerned for the foolish white haired boy.

"Kanda, we're going to confront the person who might be responsible for Allen's disappearance, someone who might have through some way killed an Exorcist. For once…" Linali took a breath, "Please show a sign of solidarity, and please don't aim to kill at first sight."

Kanda scowled, but there was no true meaning for it. "Fine, let us see this person who might have managed to overpower an Apostle of God."

**Back Doors**

Fuuto chose to go through the back doors, so that there will be less people around to interfere. He needed to talk to Tsukasa alone, privately, preferably without a chance of interruption. He slipped through the doors cautiously and looked around. Though he could hear the noises of people passing by, he could see no one, and no one could see him…yet.

Forcing himself to walk quietly, he started to walk down the empty corridors, which eventually merged with the more occupied ones. People did not spare him a glance, too busy with their own duties, though some nodded at him politely. He eventually saw someone, "Hey, where's Tsukasa?"

"Hello Fuuto, your friend's at the lounge on the second floor."

"Thanks."

**Corridors**

"They said the room he's in is…here!" Linali pointed to one of the closed doors in front of them. Lavi hurried forward and knocked on the door. The rapping was sharp and loud, but there was no answer.

"Hey! Anyone in there?!" Lavi knocked harder, and he heard a noise from within. Knowing there was someone inside, Lavi called out again, "Can you please open up?"

Meanwhile, Fuuto turned a corner and blinked when he saw the yellow lines blocking the next corridor. He looked around and saw a nearby janitor, and quickly went forward, "Excuse me, but why is the area here blocked off?"

"Oh, something was wrong with one of the washrooms and it flooded the area. We have to temporally close the area for clean up." Fuuto frowned, but thanked the man. Well, he would have to make a whole circle to get to where Tsukasa was now at, but Fuuto was too impatient. He waited until the janitor was out of sight, before moving to a window and opening it. With the grace of one long experienced, Fuuto slipped out of the window and onto the outside ledge, where he began to scale the building, climbing with the ease of an animal. Being at the back wall and thus facing the fenced backyard, no passer by saw him.

It didn't take long before Fuuto arrived to the window. He'd scaled the building in record time, Kidoumaru would have been so proud. Once he was in a steady position, he carefully lifted his hand up and knocked on the window. He heard some shuffling, and knowing there was someone inside, he rapped the glass louder.

Back at the corridors, Linali frowned, "Why isn't anyone answering? Is he trying to hide from us?"

"It's not going to work then," Kanda banged on the door, "To the person inside, if you don't open up, we'll be tearing this door down!"

Outside hanging by the window ledge, Fuuto frowned and hit the glass harder, "I know you're there! If you don't open soon I'll break through this window and there will be lot of glass and I won't be paying!"

Inside of the room, Tsukasa groaned as he set down his cup of coffee. The threats to the building continued, not giving him a moment's peace. He better go greet the owner of the voice yelling at him, they might get serious and actually break something down. He stood up and headed forward to greet the yeller.

"Alright, on the count of three if you don't open up I'm going to break in!" Fuuto yelled. "Three, two…"

"One!" The door burst open and the Exorcists came into the room, only to find it empty. Confused, they looked around, only to see that the noise they had heard from the outside had been because of a radio. It had been left on, but the volume was low, making the words indistinguishable from the outside. Kanda cursed loudly, "We let him escape!"

Outside the building, Fuuto drew his hand back in a fist, but the window suddenly opened and he almost fell. Luckily, Tsukasa reached out and grabbed him, the glasses-wearing boy smiled at Fuuto, "You climbed up this hospital to see me? I'm flattered, Fuuto, but we saw each other not that long ago. Come on in," With a soft smile on his face, Tsukasa pulled Fuuto into the room, then shut the windows closed. Fuuto turned to look at Tsukasa, but noticed a stranger in the room, so he decided to delay the conversation.

"Tsukasa, I'll like to speak with you outside, privately."

"In a few minutes, Fuuto, where?"

"How about…Ghost Claw tree."

Out of the hospital, in the room of Butterfly Orphanage, the Exorcists searched around the place. Lavi himself had once checked and determine that there was nothing of worth here, but they soon found a list of lawyers tucked at the back of some books. In their minds, Mayu's voice played back to them, repeating what the police officer once said.

_"The orphan named Souici was involved in a legal case that would have dearly cost him, but somehow he managed to hire some really good lawyers to help him. Considering his financial situation at that time there was no way he could have paid for it, we expected him to rely on government aid, but he somehow hired the best lawyer for himself. The case against him was assault, he beat his victim ruthlessly with a baseball bat, but he hired a well known lawyer and even paid a settlement numbering several zeros. He has no finances now because he probably spent it all that time." _

Back at the hospital, a nurse politely nodded at Tsukasa and Fuuto as they walked out of the door and down the corridor. Ghost Claw Tree was actually quite far off, but the two boys knew the shortcuts and secret pathways that will take them there quickly. Fuuto himself barely paid attention to what he was doing, and his brooding silence was more then enough for Tsukasa to know something serious was going on. As it was, the medical prodigy did not speak, and with their silence both of them focused on moving through the streets.

Finally, they both arrived to Ghost Claw tree, a place they both used to play in when they were younger, and also the place where the Exorcists discovered the skeleton of the missing robber. The dirt underneath their feet was rough, and tall wild grass surrounded them. At a distance they could see the rooftops of old, abandoned houses. Years ago, the orphans used to sneak in those falling houses as well, but after a roof nearly caved in on them none of the orphans had returned. Fuuto remembered at that time, Tsukasa had returned to help him after Fuuto's foot got caught in a hole.

Now, he was about to ask the same boy whether he was a murderer.

"Fuuto," Tsukasa's voice came from behind him, it was as soft as ever "What is it that you need to talk to me about, what is it that needs to be hidden away from the others?"

Fuuto turned to look at his long time friend and former fellow orphan of Butterfly Orphanage. He realized he couldn't see the older boy's face, the light was reflecting off the glasses. Fuuto did note the lack of the smile Tsukasa usually wore, the blank expression and lack of eyes almost put him in an uneasy state. However, Fuuto was not a coward, so he didn't back down.

"Tsukasa…we've been friends for a long while, even though we don't share the same blood I thought of you as my brother. I take no pleasure in what I'm about to say, but I can't pretend as if nothing's happened."

Inside Butterfly Orphanage, the Exorcists questioned the occupants but could not get a lead on where Souici had gone. No one was sure where to start looking for him, once again they will have to go out and start looking themselves. All three separated and took off in different directions, and it was while Kanda was leaping from one rooftop to another did he remember the conversation he had eavesdropped on earlier. Ayana, one of their former suspects, said she was going to look for Souici because he knew lawyers who could help the Kugahara clinic.

Of course he would know, Kanda thought darkly, Souici had to defend against an assault charge, and he looked for the very best lawyer because he had the money from the HSBC bank robbery. Kanda switched tactics, looking both for a chubby boy or a shoulder-length haired girl of a racial minority. It wasn't that hard among a crowd of genetically light-haired people, he soon found the former orphan who had now been adopted to a rich family owning several restaurants in the city: Ayana Katsuragi. The girl didn't notice him, she was carrying a covered basket and making her way through the crowd, too occupied to look up behind her. Kanda followed her with ease, debating whether he should go down and confront her, but she suddenly dove into an alleyway and started running.

Intrigued, Kanda followed her swiftly, and he only grew more interested when she became agitated and jumpy. She couldn't have noticed him, could she? He started taking more precaution, hiding behind corners and shadows. It didn't seem to work, she kept looking behind her, even as she finally got out of the city to the outskirts of town.

"Speak, Fuuto, I have never once told you to be quiet," Tsukasa quietly encouraged the tongue-tied boy. "If something is wrong, if something is bothering you, especially if it's me, you should let me know."

Fuuto took a deep breath, he stared at the other boy and finally said, "Tsukasa, were you responsible for the Hanamaru murders?"

Tsukasa gazed back at him, but not a flicker of surprise registered in his eyes. After all, he had been questioned not that long ago by the police over the same thing. "I have alibis, Fuuto, that when Hanamaru Senior was murdered I was in the hospital."

"Your alibis were your parents, were they not?" Fuuto countered softly, "Their reliability is questionable, especially when you consider their protective nature. They will say anything, just as long as you are safe. Considering their influence in the hospital, they can make their staff say the same thing, that you were in the hospital on the night of the murders."

"Then what of acupuncture?" Tsukasa questioned, "I have no knowledge of it, my background is of western medical practices. I do not know how to use those needles."

"You may not," Fuuto agreed, and something inside him finally broke "But…how did you know that the Hanamarus murders involved those needles? The police didn't say anything about it."

If silence could have crashed between them, then it had done just that. Fuuto realized he had almost stopped breathing to hear Tsukasa's response, whose breath had also caught in his throat. There was no wind, and the grass around them did not rustle. Even the birds seemed to have fled the area, leaving the two boys on their own. When Tsukasa didn't say anything to defend himself, to counter, Fuuto knew that the boy was caught. The murderer of the Hanamaru family, at the very least one of them, was finally revealed and confirmed.

"Tsukasa," Fuuto's voice cracked, and he quickly tried to remedy it, "I don't want to be the one to turn you in. Please, just go to the police and turn yourself over. We can't pretend nothing's happened; you've got not one but four Exorcists involved now. The Black Order won't leave us alone if you keep one of theirs hidden, even if you release Allen, he won't remain quiet. If you've killed him, then when the other Exorcists find out they'll make your life miserable. They're too close to Allen, especially that redhead with the scarf. Please tell me you haven't killed Allen, not the boy who once lived in Butterfly Orphanage with us as a friend."

Ayana was running now, moving through the tall grass quickly, and Kanda noticed the faint markings of a trail. It seemed as if the girl knew where she was going, because she followed the path expertly. They were out of the city now, and the occasional house they passed by was run down or old. There were no trees, only tall grass, and Kanda was having trouble keeping up without being discovered. Luckily, by now Ayana was no longer looking behind her, she seemed intent on her destination. Kanda glanced around the area, and noticed what resembled black spikes at a distance. Suddenly, he knew what it was, Ghost Claw tree.

"Allen is alive," Tsukasa finally said. "I haven't killed him, not yet at least. I don't know if I can keep to that for much longer though, he knows too much."

Fuuto stared at him, "So it really was you." He whispered, and his voice was dry. Tsukasa nodded, his eyes still hidden behind reflective glasses.

"Hanamaru Junior, Hanamaru Senior, I killed them. I didn't want to, I never enjoyed it, but I can't say I regret it completely."

Kanda watched as Ayana entered an old, abandoned house. He noted the hole in the roof, it seemed to have caved in sometime in the past. Moving forward quietly, Kanda moved to a rather dusty window and peered inside, but the layer of dust was too thick. Scowling, he moved for the door, which was hanging off one of its hinges, and looked in through the crack. Ayana had set her basket down on a table, it was now opened, revealing some bread. She pulled a loaf out and turned around.

Prompted up against the pile of what used to be the roof was Allen. Sunlight came in from the hole above, casting light on the unnaturally pale face. His face was turned to the side, and his eyes were closed. A slight sheen of sweat covered his skin, and there was something off about his breathing. If Kanda guessed correctly, the boy was drugged. Otherwise, the ropes that wrapped around Allen's wrists and ankles would have done nothing to hold an Exorcist down.

Wait a minute, why would Ayana know Allen was here? Kanda's eyes narrowed, watching as Ayana moved to the white haired boy, "Allen, wake up, you should eat something."

With great effort the boy opened his eyes, instead of anger his eyes resembled more of those who had been betrayed, "Is this my last meal before you kill me?"

"No!" Ayana objected, "I won't, _we_ won't! You're not Hanamaru, we never hated you from the beginning nor have you done any harm against society! We won't hurt you as long as you remain silent!"

"Do you know what you're asking of me?" Allen asked, there was a considerable effort put into the voice, as if he was straining to form clear words in his drug induced state. "If you had just killed Hanamaru, someone whom I know is less then the good civilian, maybe; but you've killed his father as well! His father is innocent! How can you tell me to remain silent?"

"He's not innocent!" Ayana shouted back, "He probably didn't even care that much for his son! He tried to blackmail us, then backstab us! No! He's not innocent, he's not a kindly old man who was silenced, that old man deserved death!"

"Ayana, just drop this," Allen tried wearily. "I couldn't say anything before, but I have to tell you now, I'm not the only one investigating this case. Others will soon find out who the murderers of the Hanamarus are, now that I've disappeared the Black Order is going to investigate who saw me last. You'll all be discovered and charged, if you turn yourself in you will at least get lighter sentences. Besides, you're all minors, none of your names will be released to the press."

"No!" Ayana's frame was tense, "I refuse to go to jail! Do you know what it's like in there? None of us will survive!"

"Ayana, if you think simply drugging me will convince me to side with you, you've made a major error!" Allen tried to protest, but his voice suddenly cut short. His knees pulled up and his head lowered, a gasp of pain escaped his lips, and Ayana was quickly by his side.

"Allen! What's wrong?"

"It…hurts…"

"That's impossible! Tsukasa made sure the doses wouldn't harm you! He wouldn't…!"

"Try to kill me?" Allen laughed bitterly, "He might, I've found out too much. But that's okay, because every part of my body will fight this drug, until either the drug or my body ceases to work." His red arm, his Innocence, seemed to twitch, while his left eye, of dark matter, seem to activate. It was two forces clashing against each other, trying to get rid of the foreign substance inside their host's body. Allen felt Ayana's hand on his shoulder, and he panicked, "Get away from me!" The explosion of white light threw Ayana back, and a large claw-like hand flew forward towards her. Horrified, she threw her hands up in front of her face.

"Allen's disappeared, possibly due to Souici?" Ichigo repeated, trying to wrap his mind around the idea. Mayu nodded. "And you don't know whether he's held hostage somewhere or killed, his current status is unknown?" Mayu nodded again, and Ichigo shook his head, "Impossible, they can't contain him, Allen's an Exorcist. He won't be held down so easy, not unless they kill him. They can't drug him, information about light and dark matter is classified but it's believed sometimes they react to foreign substances in the body, and not in the good way."

A shadow whizzed forward between Ayana and the white light, she looked up and saw a tall boy with long dark hair and a uniform somewhat similar to Allen's. The newcomer held a long sword in front of him, blocking Allen's claw-like hand from touching her. Kanda glared at Allen, "Bean sprout, how the hell do you keep getting yourself in trouble?"

Allen opened his eyes, but instead of light blue it was a rich black that bled into the whites of his eyes. To observers they resembled two gaping black holes. With a snarl, Allen drew his Innocence back, only for it to morph into a canon-like form. Kanda recognized the intent to fight, and wasted no time in lunging forward and slamming the hilt of his blade into Allen's stomach. The boy doubled over, his Innocence retreated back to it's normal form, and blue flickered back into his eyes. One of his hands, freed from the ropes, reached up for Kanda.

"Hurts…"

Kanda stared at him with no small amount of concern, he turned around and glared at the girl, who was not trembling or afraid. Her eyes even appeared slightly cool, so Kanda snapped harshly at her "What poison did you inject in him?"

"It wasn't me!" The girl shouted, "I didn't do anything! I didn't inject the drug, and the drug was supposed to just paralyze him for some time, I don't know why he's acting like this! And what's with those black eyes and his arm? Is this what you Exorcists look like when you fight?"

Why indeed, Kanda didn't know, the few times he or a fellow Exorcist had been poisoned by something non-Akuma related they had simply gone to the hospital. Occasionally their Innocence sometimes reacted, but not to this level. What's more, what was with Allen's eyes? They had suddenly turned black, that wasn't something that 'normal' Exorcists experience. Kanda wasn't sure what he could or should do, but he had long known if an Exorcist's Innocence went out of control, no matter how minor, the best option was taking them to Hevlaska. With that in mind, he pulled Allen into his arms and made to leave.

"Where are you going?!" Ayana cried, but Kanda's response was to swiftly knock her out with the hilt of his sword. He was out of the house before the girl even collapsed, heading straight for the Black Order Tower but managing to activate his golem.

"Lavi, Linali, Tsukasa is the murderer of the Hanamaru family, Ayana is involved and was hiding Allen. I've knocked her out in one of the old houses near the Ghost Claw Tree, but _find Tsukasa_."

"Gotcha," Despite the casual word, Lavi's voice now carried a serious, darker tone.

"We'll find him," Linali's voice, too, was serious. "I'll ask Miranda and Aleister to retrieve Ayana."

Kanda continued running, almost flying over the ground. Allen, curled up in his arms, buried his face in Kanda's shoulder. "Someone please…help me…Lavi, Tiki, I don't care!"

"Please, Tsukasa, turn yourself in before someone else does," Fuuto plead. "The others…they won't show mercy. Those Exorcists, they are people who have been trained to take down Akuma, but do you know what Akuma look like? They may appear to be monsters, but they also take the form of humans! Those Exorcists are trained to kill _humans_ so that the Akuma can't hide behind that appearance. Unlike Allen, those Exorcists only met us briefly, they're not your friends and they can be ruthless. You've taken one of them down, they might all too happily return the favour."

"Not if you remain silent, Fuuto," Tsukasa countered, he himself pleading, "Fuuto, please don't make me go there."

"Tsukasa, you're young and have plenty of time to start over, your name won't be released to the press, it won't be that bad!" The fair haired boy tried, "Please, are you really going to continue killing just to stay away from jail?"

"Damn right he would! If he lets you live not only will it be him in jeopardy, but the rest of us!" A new voice shouted, Fuuto spun around to see Souici burst through the tall grass. The chubby boy who he had last seen laughing as they baked food with the rest of Butterfly Orphanage now glared at him viciously. "Fuuto, I have no grudge against you, but you've left us with no choice. I'm not going to jail, neither will Tsukasa, and as long as you live the possibility of that only increases!"

Horrified, Fuuto dodged as the baseball bat swung towards him, narrowly missing his face. Fuuto was not a fighter, but he was quick on his feet, and before Souici could right himself Fuuto dove forward, knocking the other boy down. Grabbing the baseball bat, Fuuto hurled it as far as he could. It disappeared behind the tall grass, but Fuuto had no time to celebrate as a heavy blow threw him down on the ground.

"Damn it!" Souici cursed, "Hurry, Tsukasa! Ayana isn't here with her fancy acupuncture skills, we have to move quickly!" Fuuto's eyes widened, _Ayana_ was involved in this? Ayana was the one who knew acupuncture? He struggled to get up as Souici threw a long coil of rope towards Tsukasa, "Come on! We have to silence him before he turns you in and takes you away from your family again!"

At those words, something in Tsukasa's face changed. His soft, doe-like eyes turned harsh and narrowed. Fuuto could've sworn his hair seemed to rise and turn spikier, almost horn-like. Tsukasa's hands quickly worked on the coil of rope, unlike before on the slopes his hands didn't fumble, they wove the rope expertly into an all-too-familiar knot. Fuuto felt as if cold water had poured all over his body, he tried to run, but Souici pinned him down on the ground. Tsukasa threw the rope up to the Ghost Claw tree, it flew over one of the lower branches and fell back down, hanging sinisterly close to where Fuuto was.

Souici wasted no time, the larger boy grabbed Fuuto and dragged him towards rope, and Tsukasa hung it around his throat. Fuuto struggled desperately, even as his two friends tightened the rope around his neck. "Tsukasa! Are you really going to keep killing your friends like this?"

For one moment, Tsukasa seemed to freeze, and something familiar flickered back into his eyes, "I told you I never enjoyed this! I never wanted to become a murderer! All of you forced me! I never wanted to hurt you Fuuto, you were one of my best friends, but you left me with no choice! Souici!"

Souici let go of Fuuto, who was held in place by Tsukasa, and hurried to the other end of the rope. Grabbing it, he pulled as hard as he could. The branch the rope fell over lowered slightly at its position as leverage, and Fuuto jerked as he was pulled into the air. Tsukasa watched him dispassionately, and Souici continued pulling the rope, lifting him higher. Desperately Fuuto grabbed at the rope around his neck, trying not to choke, to breathe.

Yet right at that moment, an explosion of fire suddenly erupted into the air. A snake-like body of flames flew forward and cut the rope, dropping Fuuto onto the floor.

"See if you can run this time!" A familiar voice shouted, except this time, the voice was not the cheery Lavi, but the voice of a very angry Exorcist. In a whoosh of wind and fire Lavi landed into the area, his enlarged hammer held to his side. The visible green eye was blazing, and there was a heavy scowl on his lips. His scarf and hair whipped the air, giving him a feral, dangerous look. At the face of such anger, Souici turned and fled. What he didn't notice was Linali, whose eyes narrowed before her Dark Boots activated, and she took off in pursuit.

Now on the ground, Fuuto pulled the rope off from his neck, but before he could get up Tsukasa had grabbed him. A knife pressed down on Fuuto's throat as Tsukasa yelled, "Don't move, Exorcist!"

Lavi stopped, but his Innocence was still held out in front of him, "Tsukasa! Don't you dare do anything to Fuuto!"

"Why do you all pursue me?!" The fair-haired boy yelled. "Hanamaru deserved no pity! Not only was he disrespectful and selfish, he was a murderer! Why couldn't you have just left the case alone?! It was two years ago! Why do you persist in finding the murderer?!"

"Why do you persist on your crimes?! Do you know because you were so occupied with them, you failed to realize your family is in trouble?!" Lavi yelled back, and Tsukasa's eyes widened.

"What happened to them?!"

"Their hospital has been charged with malpractice! The case is going to go to court soon, but the chance of coming out unscathed is almost zero! If you don't go back, your family will have lost everything, their clinic and their son!"

"I don't believe you!" Tsukasa yelled, but there was a note of fear in his voice now. The dangerous, feral look seemed to be fading away, leaving him as the fragile Tsukasa Kugahara Fuuto and Allen had always known.

"You won't believe me, but you can sure as hell believe Allen! We've already found him! You should have known better then to try and hide an Exorcist!"

The look on Tsukasa's face was pitiful, it was as if he really had everything taken away from him. All of them knew his losses this round had been too great, caught trying to kill Fuuto and with the kidnapped Allen secured by the Exorcists, there was no way he could get out of this. Killing Fuuto will only make things worst, the Exorcists were a branch outside of police jurisdiction, and if they could get away with killing Akuma in human forms there were probably other exceptions to the law for them. Tsukasa knew he couldn't run either, after that fire-snake display and how fast that female Exorcist took off after Souici, he knew that no matter how dangerous he could get the Exorcists were on a completely different level.

Defeated, Tsukasa lowered his knife, and Fuuto took it out of his hands. Not long after, they rushed to the hospital, where they saw the staff, including Tsukasa's parents, being escorted by several men. Tsukasa ignored them as he rushed forward, pushing past the men, before he embraced his family tearfully. Lavi noted something deadened in the parents' eyes, as if…they knew what Tsukasa was going to do. The Kugahara parents, Lavi concluded, must have known of the Hanamarus' murderer from the very beginning. Lavi knew he should probably condemn them for hiding their son, but he understood that as parents they probably wanted to keep their child safe.

In any case, Tsukasa was here now, and Lavi watched as he too was surrounded by the officers.

Later that day, Lavi seated himself on a hard chair in a room of the police station. By his side were other officers, Fuuto, Mayu, and Professor Ichigo. In front of him was a large panel of glass. Behind that panel of glass was a table with two officers on one side and Tsukasa on the other. One of the officers gently prodded him to begin, and Tsukasa took a deep breath before confessing as the murderer of the Hanamaru family.

"Two years ago, on the day of my family's clinic anniversary, I found out it was actually for show. The hospital was actually suffering from a lawsuit, a patient had died and the family sued the hospital. If they won, not only might the hospital be closed down but it also might remove my parents' license, there would be nothing left. At that news, I left the party to take a breath of fresh air, and as I was wallowing in self pity in the forest I saw a suspicious person carrying a huge backpack. I recognized him as Hanamaru Junior, and was curious to what he was doing in the middle of the night, so I decided to follow him. He placed the bag in an old abandoned house not far from Ghost Claw Tree, then left. Still curious, I looked inside the bag and saw cash seemingly numbering in the thousands. Before I could really register what I was seeing, Hanamaru returned with some blocks of wood to cover the bag, and I quickly returned to hiding. I watched how he covered everything up, before leaving swiftly."

"I knew with that amount of cash, the first one Hanamaru would look for would be Allen Walker, a boy Hanamaru obsesses over but who rejects him as Allen is often busy working for money. That night, I watched Hanamaru sneak into a quiet Butterfly Orphanage, as most if not all of the staff and orphans were at the anniversary party. I knew Allen should be inside since he wasn't at the party and his Master hadn't left town, but I didn't hear his voice. I only heard crashing, as if there was a struggle or something, but Hanamaru left the place by himself. As he stormed away, I saw him throw something angrily at the street. I picked it up, and realized it was a goodbye letter from Allen. No wonder Hanamaru was angry, no doubt the money would have ensured Allen as his, but now with Allen gone he would never have that chance. Hanamaru went back to count his money and sulk. I, slightly amused and slightly dazed, returned to the hospital."

"It wasn't until the next day did I read about the bank robbery, and realized where the money must be from. Before I could start a moral debate with myself, I learned from the orphans of Butterfly Orphanage that Hanamaru was suspected by the police to be Allen's murderer. The orphans had seen Allen's messy room, and as I had thought when I heard the noise, they thought it was due to a struggle. Hanamaru's lighter was there, so of course everyone believed it was him, especially since Fuuto had seen the lighter the day before. Not only that, but a bloody jacket had been found in Hanamaru's house. Kidoumaru accused Hanamaru of killing Allen, Hanamaru insisted there was a letter Allen wrote to say goodbye but the police couldn't find it. Only then did I realize what important evidence I had unwittingly pocketed."

"So you plotted to kill Hanamaru and take the money?" The police officer asked.

"In the beginning I never intended to kill him. I knew if I revealed the letter, Hanamaru would be released, but I couldn't. The bag hidden by him had cash numbering in millions, and it was at a time when my family needed the money most. If the police kept Hanamaru out of the way, the money could be mine. Since Allen wasn't dead, there would be no evidence, and I knew the police would eventually release him. Even if they didn't, as soon as Allen started sending his letters again, everyone would know Hanamaru was innocent. I just needed him out of the way for one night, so that I could get the money from the house."

"What I didn't expect was Souici and Ayana, at that time still an orphan, to be around. That night I sneaked back into the old house to retrieve the money, and as I was doing so those two came in. The two were arguing about something, and afraid they might attract attention I tried to quiet them. Instead they got me involved, and in a struggle they ripped the bag out of my hands, and money flew everywhere. When they saw the HSBC bags, they accused me of being the missing bank robber. I told them I saw Hanamaru put it there, and they concluded that he was the robber. To maintain their silence they demanded a share of the money, and I reluctantly agreed."

"I warned them not to spend the money right away, as it will only draw attention. Hanamaru would know who stole his money if we began spending excessively, especially since he would be released after twenty four hours. Indeed, as soon as he got back he acted as if he was mad, like he was ready to kill someone. No doubt he knew that the one responsible for stealing the cash had to be from Butterfly Orphanage, since the children were the only ones who would go to the area of Ghost Claw Tree. Yet he had nothing to go on, and no one to help him figure out who was a suspect."

Tsukasa paused again to gather his thoughts, the police waited a few seconds before one of them asked "If he really didn't have a clue, why did you kill him?"

"Because eventually he did learn who took the money. Souici came to me one day, telling me Hanamaru was demanding a meeting. When I questioned him, Souici admitted that he had been spending money on entertainment and Hanamaru saw his cash. I told Souici that since it was he who revealed the cash, he would be responsible, but he told me he had pointed fingers at Ayana and I already. Again forced into a corner, I first called Ayana and the three of us met up to see if we could come up with anything."

"As expected, Ayana blamed Souici for everything, but I stopped them from fighting and said we should probably each give him a share, totaling one-fourth of the original amount. However, Souici and Ayana pointed out realistically that Hanamaru might not accept it. We agreed to prepare for the worst."

"At the meeting, Hanamaru demanded half of the original amount in order for his silence. He threatened us, saying that he will reveal us to the police and blame the bank robber's death on us. Needless to say, Souici and Ayana didn't like it. They argued with him and to our horror, Hanamaru pulled out a gun on us. As he backed away he told us if he didn't see the money tomorrow he would turn us in. As he was talking, however, he tripped on the root of a tree."

"We were on him quickly, Souici and Ayana told me to dispose of him. When I displayed shock, Souici reminded me that if Hanamaru didn't die, we would. Ayana reminded me of my family, who had just reunited with me and was doing their best to make up for their missing years. At those words I blanked out, but later they would tell me that I almost changed into another person. I beat down Hanamaru, making sure there would be no bruises due to my medical knowledge, while Ayana took out some acupuncture needles."

"This Ayana girl knew acupuncture?" The police officer asked, as per Lavi's request earlier. Tsukasa nodded.

"It's not well known, but Professor Ichigo, one of the staff of Butterfly Orphanage, has a friend who is experienced, and he did briefly teach her. Because her progress was slow, she didn't say anything about it since it didn't seem like something good to show off, eventually she even quit. At the time of the murder though, she had been practicing, and easily held it in her hand. Hanamaru was screaming and begging us not to kill him, he promised not to take the money or tell the police, but by then we were too caught up in our own fear. Ayana administered the needle in his neck and it promptly knocked him unconscious."

"Souici was prepared for a confrontation like this, and he already had a rope on him. As they moved the body, I tied a knot and with their help, staged a hanging. We took Hanamaru's gun and hid it in the trash, knowing that the garbage man will take it far away. To make everyone believe that Hanamaru committed suicide, we forged a letter in his handwriting, stating his guilt over Allen's death. From then on, we made a point of making sure that none of Allen's letters reached anyone, until the day Allen stopped writing altogether."

"I knew that eventually Allen will return, and the whole thing will fall apart, but I continued to hope that by then the case would be too cold. Indeed when a year passed since the last letter, I even dared to wish Allen had completely abandoned us. He caught me off guard when he returned, but he horrified me when I realized he wanted to investigate the case."

The police nodded, the story was now back in present times, so they asked present-time-related questions. "What of Hanamaru Senior? Why did you kill him?"

"After his son's death I heard he was suffering, you know how cruel kids can be, the whole orphanage turned against him as they called him the father of a murderer. Even the neighbours joined the harassment. I felt sorry for him, so I visited. He was drinking and depressed, and when I tried to stop him he said that his world and support had died along with his son. I asked about his future plans, and he said he was old and without money so he had nothing. He said he wanted to leave, and feeling sorry I told him that I will give him the finances needed for the move. When he asked why I was so nice to him I made some excuse about remembering his kindness when I was an orphan in Butterfly Orphanage. I didn't know that this act of kindness actually made him suspicious of me."

"I eventually learned that before his death Hanamaru told his father of the newly acquired cash. That's why he had always suspected that his son was murdered. He even told me that he had burned Hanamaru's last letter – the one we had forged – in his grief, so my guard was down. On the day of Allen's return, he told me he had actually kept it. When I asked him why he lied to me, he sneered and said he wasn't stupid enough to tell his son's murderer that he had evidence to prove his son was murdered."

"I tried denying it, but eventually gave in and asked him what he wanted. Like his son, all he wanted was money, since he said nothing could bring his son back to life he only wanted to be secured financially on his own. He told me that after the police released his son, Hanamaru told him the blood stains on his jacket weren't Allen's but a bank robber. Apparently on the night before, Hanamaru had run into the injured bank robber, who tried to shoot him but was too injured to aim properly. Hanamaru then killed him by repeatedly striking his head with a rock **(5)**, and then he took the cash. He planned to show his father, so they went to the abandoned house, only to find it missing. Hanamaru Senior knew that the one who took the money was probably the one who killed his son, and I had proven it."

"Again left with no choice, I told him that I will give him the money tomorrow morning. I knew I had to act quickly, since the Exorcists would no doubt look for him soon for their own investigation. As soon as I left, I called Souici and Ayana, we all agreed that if we've already done it once, we might as well do it again."

"Early next morning, I went to Hanamaru's apartment with a bag, and he gave me the letter. When he saw that the bag was actually filled with newspaper, he told me he had made several copies of the letter and will hand those to the police. As a response I opened the door and let Souici and Ayana in. Somewhere here I blanked out again, but Souici later told me I had once again turned into someone else. Ayana had not hesitated in taking out the needle, but she was no longer in practice and the man managed to knock the first needle away."

"Once again I turned violent, beating him but not leaving any bruises, she used a spare needle she had prepared. Souici and I set the hanging stage, while Ayana searched the house for the copies and pocketed them. In our hurry we couldn't find the needle, but otherwise we removed all traces of our presence."

"Nevertheless the more I learned of the Exorcists' investigation, the more horrified I became. Already their list of suspects included us, and an Exorcist was searching my background in the hospital **(6)**. When I overheard they went grave digging for evidence, I grew even more alarmed. Finally, my parents asked me what was wrong, and I broke down and told them how I really managed to get the finances to settle our first lawsuit."

"They panicked and wanted to send me away, but by then it was too late, police officers came to question me about the Hanamaru case and I knew the Exorcists were no longer hiding in the shadows. Even if they were not the ones questioning me, they were mobilizing their resources – which included actual authority like the police. My parents however covered for me, they acted as my alibi and claimed I was in the hospital on the day of Hanamaru's murder. For one short moment I was relieved, until they gave me more bad news."

"While I was being questioned by the police, Allen actually met up with the man who taught Ayana acupuncture, who as I mentioned earlier was also Professor Ichigo's friend. Allen asked him whether he had taught Ichigo acupuncture, and the man said the only Butterfly Orphanage member he had taught was not Ichigo but Ayana. It was pure chance my parents were nearby and heard the exchange, after Allen thanked the man and left, they seized him and quickly drugged him. I was informed right away. As they couldn't hide him in our house they had placed him in one of the abandoned houses near Ghost Claw Tree. It was nearby and hardly anyone went there anymore. As soon as it seemed appropriate, I headed towards there, even meeting Kidoumaru and Fuuto along the way."

Fuuto shook his head, watching the confession. How could he have missed the signs? When Tsukasa had appeared in the nick of time to help Kidoumaru pull him up from the slopes, why didn't he wonder why Tsukasa was there in the first place? He had been instead too focused on the rope Kidoumaru had tied.

"At first I intended to kill Allen right there before he woke and used his Exorcist skills against me. However, my parents stopped me. They did not want me to continue staining my hands, after all, Allen was one of those kids who treated everyone with kindness. He had been there for me, and eventually I agreed to let him live. To keep him from resisting when he awoke, I administered and instructed Ayana on the drugs needed to keep his body numb and unmoving."

"Now that I think about it, if not for my parents I would have taken another human life. This time, unlike Hanamaru and his father, it would have been someone who had never once turned against me, someone who I might regret killing later. Even now, I am horrified at myself, for even considering the murder of one of my closest friends in the orphanage. No…I am both horrified and disgusted, not just Allen, I've nearly killed Fuuto too. Two of my closest friends…I almost killed them without blinking. All just for money…" Tsukasa paused to close his eyes, his voice almost cracked, "I guess the saying that just one wrong step could doom you for life is true. I went from just taking the money of a bank robbery to actually taking lives." He took a deep breath and seemed to look at the glass separating him and his friends. Fuuto slowly stepped forward to the glass, and it seemed as if Tsukasa knew he was there, for he seemed to stare directly at Fuuto's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

From Lavi's side, Ichigo released a long breath, as if he had been holding it in as he listened to Tsukasa's confession. Fuuto pressed him hands to the glass, staring at his friend sadly. Only Mayu remained as emotionless as ever, if anything she turned to look at one of the officers in their room, who began to speak.

"We did a few tests on this Tsukasa Kugahara earlier, it seems his blackouts during his most vicious times involve some mental instability, so we might allow an insanity plea but that's up to the lawyers and courts to decide. In any case, well done, solving two cases which are two years old."

Lavi felt no joy, he just felt a relief, as if something was finally done and out of the way. He nodded politely to the officers before he led Fuuto away. Ichigo followed, pushing Mayu's wheelchair.

Outside, they found Linali and two other Exorcists, Miranda and Aleister. They looked up as Lavi approached, "How did it go?"

"Tsukasa admitted everything," Lavi answered. "As Exorcists you can get access to the file with his confession, but the main gist of it was that Tsukasa, Ayana, and Souici were all involved in the Hanamaru murders. Tsukasa's parents were the ones who took Allen away, but they also kept him alive." Lavi frowned, "Where are Ayana and Souici?"

Grim faces responded, eventually Aleister said "Souici, while trying to outrun Linali, slipped and rolled down a hill. He hit his head and despite being rushed to the hospital, died on the journey. Miranda and I retrieved Ayana's body and we took her to the hospital. The staff later discovered her body, apparently she jumped out her window. She left a letter – and yes, it has been analyzed and proven real – stating her guilt and apologies for dirtying her adopted family's name, but the family is actually grieving for her. One of them said they wouldn't have cared because they adopted her because of her, not for the money she brought into their family."

"Their names are going to be hidden from the public since they are minors, but Tsukasa's parents may not be so lucky. They would be accused of helping their son, isn't it bad enough they have to defend against another lawsuit?" Ichigo sighed.

"I can see if the Black Order can get the judge to exclude this case from that lawsuit," Linali promised. The others nodded solemnly in agreement, it was all they could do.

**Black Order Tower**

Kanda walked down the empty hallway leading to the Exorcists' private rooms. His boots made a noise with every step he took, and his shadow chased after him along the stone floors. In his arms Allen lay like a limp doll, his eyes closed and his head on Kanda's chest.

Earlier Kanda had brought the younger boy to Hevlaska, but even before he reached her Allen had passed out in his arms. Allen's last word was Lavi's name, and once again Kanda was forcibly reminded of how close Allen was with Lavi. He shouldn't be surprised, from the very beginning Lavi had been the only one who could soothe Allen, who could keep Allen from running away from the Tower. Even Kanda, who saved Allen's life in their first mission and tried to clear his name during the Sol Uproar, didn't have that influence. It certainly wasn't fair.

Wisps of white hair tickled his chin, and Kanda took a brief glance at Allen's face. It was not exactly peaceful, simply content. Earlier the boy had been in pain, until Hevlaska embraced him with her white tendrils and somehow managed to calm him. Her words however were far from reassuring.

"_There is great discord inside of him_," Hevlaska had said, "_It seems as if there is a war being waged inside of his body, it is not just his body fighting against the drug, I can almost feel the upcoming battle inside of him, a battle between light and dark matter_."

Kanda had not understood, "Meaning?" He had barked harshly.

"_This drug that you claim have been injected in him, it has triggered something. It is not just a war between a human immune system and a foreign substance, it is between light and dark matter. His Innocence and his Pentacle have both been activated, not externally such as when he fights and sees Akuma, but internally, as if they are suddenly at odds at each other. You must realize the contradiction the Destroyer of Time is, he is of both light and dark matter. While his Innocence naturally attacks Akuma and dark matter, normally it should have also destroyed his cursed eye by now. I have always wondered why it is possible he keeps them both together_."

Whatever was happening in Allen, Hevlaska managed to calm it – for now, she had claimed. Kanda arrived to Allen's room and pushed the door open. He placed the boy on the bed and stood up to leave, but a hand caught his sleeve. Allen's eyes were still closed, but he began to whisper.

"Don't go…"

Kanda crouched down beside the bed, staring at Allen closely. The boy's eyes opened, though they remain unfocused, they seemed to be staring at a point above Kanda's ear. "I'm sorry…so sorry…don't go, don't leave again…"

The younger Exorcist was clearly disillusioned, but Kanda let himself be pulled forward. Allen wrapped his arms around the other boy, but he continued staring blankly over the Japanese Exorcist's shoulder, "Don't go, please..."

_Don't leave me alone…_

Behind Kanda, a woman with red-brown hair stood there. Her green eyes watched Allen coolly, before she turned away. Midori ignored Allen's words, words he had tried to say to her so many times, "…I'm sorry."

**(1) ****Remember this from Chapter 27 _The Investigation Begins_ when the Exorcists first began?  
(2) In the same chapter Allen himself said Kidoumaru taught him and the other orphans how to tie knots  
(3) As mentioned in Chapter 26 _The Falsehoods Made_ when Seishun first told Allen about his supposed disappearance  
(4) This is from Chapter 31 _The Resistance of Temptation_ when the Exorcists first suspect Ichigo  
(5) The report on the skeleton in Chapter 28 _The Akuma of the Clown_ said despite one bullet wound, being struck repeatedly was the cause of death  
(6) Linali's search in the same chapter also brought up how Tsukasa was going out a lot recently**

**The ****rhythms Allen was singing in the beginning of this chapter are all real, including the information about the murderers. **


	33. The Exposure of Tricks

**Apparently I forgot to reveal her origins, but Midori is a character from the anime _My Otome_, the sequel to _My HiME_ (She was cooler in Otome then HiME). In the list of characters I've taken from other sources to avoid OCs: **

**Fuuto and the other orphans a****re from ****_Genju no Seiza  
_****Noah of Justice Midori Sugiura is from ****_My Otome  
_****Noah of Nurture Eclipse Fearen is from ****_Demon Diary_  
****Alfredo Roswell was approved by my reviewers in earlier chapters when I had a poll about an Allen-hating Noah. **

All was usually quiet in the dead of the night.

Not for one General Cross, who often joined the nightlife and engaged in earthy pleasures. And when he was not doing so, he was exorcising Akuma or running from people to avoid paying his debt. Rarely, very rarely, as in once in a blue moon, he was accomplishing his mission.

Sometimes, he thinks it would've been better if he had continued playing dead. At least no new missions would have come his way. However, he would carry out this mission successfully, if only because it will be the first one Supervisor Komui Lee gave him. The General fingered Judgement by his side, watching the group in front of him. Though he stood in what should have been in clear view of the men in front of him, Grave of Maria concealed his presence. No one would be able to see him until he stopped using her Innocence. As of now, he didn't plan on doing that, he was not going to be crouching uncomfortably around the area, trying to hide.

Minutes ticked by, and the men in front of Cross grew more agitated and tense. They gripped their rifles tighter, their eyes darting about, it will only be a matter of time for one of them to finally break and start shooting. Cross pitied the poor bird or stray that might pass by them. The crashing of waves muffled noise of the group while the cargo and shipments around them adequately concealed the men from patrols, but it also caused a lot of shadows, perfect for someone wishing to sneak in. Cross wondered if any Customs agent was lurking nearby, but he doubted it. Drumming his knuckles on his knee, Cross waited with the men.

Finally, a truck slowly rolled into the small clearing. Though it came slowly and eventually stopped in front of the men, they continued tracking the vehicle with their rifles. Two men stepped forward; one went to the driver's side, the other to the passenger's. Their rifles continued pointing even as the doors slowly opened. One of the men began barking in French, and the driver responded. Cautiously the two occupants of the truck came down, the driver was a roughly dressed man, but Cross could see the expensive loafers, the all-too-neat hair, and the lack of dirt on his clothes. A poor disguise.

The passenger who came down looked like a beacon in the midst of men. A white blouse, white dress pants, but her hair was darker then any of them men surrounding her. A rich black that resembled more of Linali or Kanda. Cross frowned, for some reason he had a feeling he had seen the woman before.

From the shadows, car lights beamed, and two more figures joined the group. One of them spoke in English, "Doctor Mingyui Siu, I apologize for the hassle, but you must understand the secrecy."

"Midori Sugiura, is it?" The women shook hands as Cross smirked, he had the right leads and now he had the Noah and Akuma in one place. "I understand the secrecy needed, sneaking past the border is hard when you're literally a wanted criminal. I should thank you and your organization instead, for rescuing me from jail when Dr. Sirenna and the others were arrested." The woman gestured to the back of the truck, "As per your request, I have it ready."

"Let's move it, then!" Midori shouted to her men, or more correctly Akuma, and they hurried to obey. They cranked open the truck and opened the doors, inside was a large metal box. The Akuma unlocked it, peered inside, and quickly closed it. They nodded to Midori, who continued giving orders. "You three, you're responsible for riding with this truck! You, and you, will be accompanying the truck with your cars." In a softer tone she addressed the doctor, "You should come along with me."

Cross wasted no time, as soon as Midori turned to leave, he dropped the illusion and opened fire. Crucifixes suddenly burst into existence, shattering the silence. Akuma yelled and cursed, and Midori quickly grabbed the doctor and ran. Cross moved forward, firing Judgement without blinking. Akuma around him yelled before evaporating into dust, but Cross ignored them, walking amongst their very dust to reach his target.

Meanwhile, Midori opened the car door and literally threw the doctor in. She slid just as quickly into the passenger seat, and the Akuma driver stepped on the gas. The car swirled, screeched, before it turned a complete one-eighty and took off with a roar. The doctor flailed her arms, nearly falling off her seat, but Midori and the driver remain seated, though tense. Midori gritted her teeth, she didn't like running, but the safety of the doctor was important. This wasn't just the usual dealing with a fugitive who had connections, this was a business deal with a fellow Noah.

A sudden weight slammed against the side of the car, and despite the driver's best attempts, it spun out of control. Turning in several circles with a horrifying screech, the car threw its occupants to the side as it continued to spin, finally crashing against several boxes of cargo. Midori snarled in anger as she sat upright, as a Noah she was naturally more resistant to pain. "Doctor, how are you feeling?"

"Conscious, dislocated shoulder, and a general ache due to a strong collision, but otherwise I shall recover quickly." Dr. Siu answered, her training allowed her to speak in calm, cool tones. The driver was generally fine as well. Midori kicked the car door open and stepped out. A silhouette approached her, and General Cross soon stepped into view, Judgement in his hand and a smirk on his face. Midori reached for the familiar swords at her side.

"So, did you ever see Allen back in England?" Cross asked casually, and Midori froze. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't push it, Cross," She spat.

"I'm sure you did, even if you didn't actually meet him, you must have at least gone to see how he's doing. After all, he…" Cross quickly turned his revolver to the side as one of Midori's swords nearly took off his head. The other tried was thrust at him from below, almost going straight for the heart, but Grave of Maria moved Cross out of the way. Midori flicked a hand, and a small bottle rolled down from her sleeve and along the blade. The last thing Cross saw was the cap of the bottle coming off, before something wet splattered onto his chest.

"Corrosive, Cross," Midori explained. "I suggest you get that off before it eats away your clothing and skin. As much as I want to finish our last fight, I'm in a hurry." In a flash, she was back in the car, and the driver quickly drove off. Cross took one glance at the liquid Midori had thrown against it, realized it wasn't dark matter but acid, and was forced to vanish as well.

At the inn he was staying in, Cross managed to wash the acid off. His Innocence hadn't been able to help him; the liquid was a regular acid, nothing tampered with dark matter and that was about the only thing Innocence can work effectively against. It annoyed Cross to no end, he knew he shouldn't have let his guard down, but how was he supposed to know that a Noah, infamous for their hatred of humans, would resort to their type of inventions?

In any case, he had reported back to Headquarters about his current status. They managed to tell him who the good doctor was, Dr. Mingyui Siu was from one of Scotland's hospitals, but currently she was running from the law. The reason? The clinic had been doing illegal experiments revolving around cloning. Dr. Sirenna and most of her accomplices had all been arrested, though a few – like Sirenna – had been killed. The whole case was in their files because Exorcists had gotten involved; so that's why Cross remembered. Komui had briefly mentioned the mission himself.

_General_, Komui's voice seemed to drift in, _General Cross…Cross…Marian…_

Cross' dreams that night seemed to consist of Komui's voice, despite the fact he haven't spoken to him since the mission was first assigned back in England.

_General…_

_General Cross? _

_Cross…._

_Marian Cross…Marian…Marian…_

And Komui was standing by his bedside, "Cross…" The General only closed his eyes again, and he dreamed he felt a hand lightly touch his face. He dreamed of long-gone science members before Komui took over, he dreamed of Komui's old laughter and smiles. Not the maniacal laughter of the insane scientist, not the bitter smiles of someone who only had to look at Cross before being reminded of what might have been the most traumatizing event of his life. He dreamed of eyes that once looked up at him in adoration and the almost shy gazes when Komui and Cross first met. He remembered fleeting touches, the long hair Komui first had running through his fingers.

When morning came and Cross woke, he found an older Komui with shorter hair standing besides his bed. There was nothing shy or innocent about the current Komui, Cassian had destroyed it all, and the Black Order had turned him into a cold, logically thinking leader, desperately clinging to his sister because she represented the humanity and emotions Komui knew was slipping from his fingers. Right now, staring at Cross, Komui's face was schooled into a collected expression, but because he was looking for it Cross caught the trace of concern and fear in his eyes.

"General," Komui began, before shaking his head and trying again, "General, about the mission…"

"You came," Cross interrupted, staring at the Supervisor. In response Komui scowled.

"When you reported in you sounded like you were seriously wounded by the Noah! It seems like you were simply exaggerating to get sympathy points from the Black Order, the Grand Generals were thinking of sending more Exorcists for support or cancelling the mission if it might be just a Noah helping a criminal. As long as she doesn't turn Noah on us that Midori should be left to the police. Not likely though, considering the Akuma involved as well."

"Heh, I don't support the idea of the Order sending a couple of brats here, they'll just get in my way," Cross looked up from his bed, "I'll handle this mission myself, would you be staying with me?"

"I have work."

"You avoid them anyways, we can say you're tending to my wounds."

"You've got a line of women for that, I'm sure, and they can even provide better lodgings then this."

Cross smirked, he reached over and took one of Komui's hands in his, "The Supervisor personally came to see me, in _France_, I'm not letting him escape so quickly."

**Black Order Tower **

Let it not be said that Bookman was heartless. Yes, they were supposed to be unbiased and thus unattached. Yes they were people who avoided friendships, fellowship, companionship, and relationships. However, they were not heartless, as much as Bookman tried, and as much as he kept telling his successor.

Bookman wasn't sure what happened, but his successor had returned to the Black Order grim-faced and quiet. Linali was the same, though she recovered quickly. Miranda and Aleister seemed to know something, but they didn't seem keen on speaking. That was two days ago.

This will not do, Bookman thought Lavi had learned not to get affected by outside settings, but he hadn't. It wasn't even because of fellow Exorcists either. Bookman knew this was a dangerous sign, Lavi was getting affected by what was happening even outside of the Black Order circle, this alias was getting too real, too attached to _people_.

Because of it, Bookman decided that Lavi should be distracted, but not with people he knew and had bonds to. He needed a distraction, something flashy to appeal to his cheerful mood, but something with strangers who Lavi wouldn't try to befriend. Something that Lavi perhaps hasn't seen much of, so that the idea of something relatively new will keep his spirits up. Kanda seemed to share the same sentiments, and he told Bookman to send Lavi away from the Black Tower for a night or two.

So it was with that thought in mind that Bookman handed his successor a ticket to the fashion show sponsored by the Arks company.

**Butterfly Orphanage**

Two days had passed since Tsukasa had been taken into police custody. With the exception of Fuuto and Mayu, none of the orphans knew why. To them, Tsukasa had simply vanished. Fuuto told them that the family had moved, and while there was some sadness and indignation that Tsukasa didn't tell them, the orphans adjusted to the new situation quickly.

Allen and Linali frequently returned to the orphanage. The orphans welcomed them warmly, and Linali took great delight in entertaining the younger children. Allen, on the other hand, stayed with the older kids, and among them he laughed and talked almost more then when he was in the Black Order. Linali used to think that orphanages were places full of despair, children who constantly cried about being left without parents. It wasn't the case in Butterfly Orphanage, most of the orphans came from unique circumstances and thus bonded with others like them quickly. Inside the gates was another world entirely. The children were close to each other, and they protected the weaker from the unwelcoming outside world.

Ichigo forgave the investigation team for their suspicions against him, and things quickly returned to normal between them. He welcomed the Exorcists and talked to them, never asking about their jobs, always ready with some food or drink. Lavi and Kanda had, in their own way, grown fond of the place and visited often – though not as much as Allen or Linali did. At least, that was what Linali thought at first, until she started to realize that Kanda was only there if Allen was.

It was during teatime, along with Fuuto and Mayu the Exorcists were seated in the Professor's room discussing something. Lavi wasn't present as Bookman had sent him away, to a fashion show of all things, but things were still merry. Linali noticed the subtle gazes Kanda gave Allen, a softer look he graced few with. So laughing, she took the opportunity when Allen was busy talking with Mayu to whisper, "So Kanda, I've been wondering for a while, but since when have you picked up a hobby of watching Allen?"

"No, I haven't been, don't make any false accusations."

Linali laughed in delight, and they continued eating, though Kanda seemed to be glaring at the tea. In the midst of light conversation, Allen suddenly froze and stood up. "I think I forgot something at the Order, I have to go now, excuse me."

"What? But you haven't even started on the baked goods!" Fuuto protested.

"I've got to go, I'm sorry."

"I'll accompany you," the words slipped out of Kanda's mouth before he could stop himself. Linali threw him a smug look, but it faded as soon as Allen answered.

"What? Oh, no need! Kanda, you should stay here, I can go myself."

"Hold on," Kanda was surprised, but pleased, when Allen stopped to hear him out. The Japanese Exorcist stood up and handed Allen an umbrella, "It might rain later today, try to avoid getting sick again. You've just recovered from the imbalance in your body, there's only so much your body can take."

"Thank you," Allen smiled as he took the umbrella, before hurrying out the room.

Outside of Butterfly Orphanage, Allen ran into the forest, glancing frequently back to make sure no one was following him. No one seemed to be, but it couldn't hurt to be cautious. His abrupt leave might pique some curiosity, after all, but Lavi was probably the only one who would try to follow him. Bookman had sent the redhead away though, much to Allen's disappointment. Linali respected people when they suddenly left, unless she thought they might be in trouble. Kanda, well, he probably didn't care.

Once the Exorcist was deep in the forest, a voice called out to him. "Allen Walker! If we didn't summon you, you wouldn't look for us, eh?"

It was two of his closest Noah siblings, and they did not look happy. Tiki grasped Allen's elbow and pulled him forward harshly, Allen flinched, Tiki had always been gentle with him, the hard grip showed just how upset Tiki was. Then again, the last time Allen saw him, he had clearly rejected Tiki's charms and denied the elder Noah a right to kill. It was the first time since joining the Noah family.

"Allen, what's happened to you? We have to report to the Earl soon, if we don't he'll punish us. Where's the Sphere?"

"I…I don't have it yet."

"You don't have it yet?!" Rhode repeated, "Then what are you doing with that umbrella? Why are you out here prancing about?!"

"You're supposed to get the Sphere, but you've got an umbrella instead? Where are your priorities?" Tiki demanded. Allen didn't respond, he only clutched on the umbrella tightly. Tiki looked at it, then back at Allen, and realization came over him. "I see…I see everything now, Rhode, Allen's fallen in love with him."

Rhode's eyes widened, love? Love was too strong a word, love was something the Noahs were taught to only have for each other, certainly not for the mortals. Even Rhode and Tiki will never outright say Love to their Exorcist interests. Nor would Allen admit it either.

"Says who? I'm not!"

"Says who? Fine, give it to me!" Feeling particularly cruel, Tiki snatched the umbrella out of Allen's hands. The boy's eyes widened.

"Hey, give it back!"

"I'll break it, and we'll see the result!"

"That's not funny, Tiki!"

"Look at him, Rhode, so uptight; something is definitely up. Go on, Allen, if we threw you to that Exorcist and told you to kill him, would you do it?"

Allen froze as the umbrella pointed to the tip of his nose like a sword. The words brought up several possibilities in Allen's mind, of being ordered to kill Kanda. The Kanda who fought with him, protected him, helped him, followed him, didn't try to control him or fear him, the Kanda who had carried Allen in his arms almost tenderly two times since returning from Scotland. To kill him?

It might be more then he could handle.

Allen looked away, not daring to meet his Noah siblings' eyes. Tiki let out an angry hiss, but it was Rhode who grabbed Allen's hands. For the first time, something resembling panic clung to her words. "Allen, tell me it's not true! Of all things, you've learnt to fall in love with an _Exorcist_, and one of the most dangerous!"

The New Child said nothing, he didn't know much about the Exorcists' ranking among Noahs but dimly he recalled that Skin Boric had once been against General Tiedoll's team on a mission, and Skin had determined Kanda was probably the strongest, the most dangerous **(1)**. The Japanese Exorcist was a potential threat, it won't be long before Kanda's skill improves to the level of a General. Kanda wasn't considered a danger to the Noahs themselves, but he was considered dangerous against their plans.

Rhode's pleading eyes cut through him, but Allen couldn't say anything, and the plea in them died as Rhode realized the truth. Allen was someone who cared seriously and deeply, if Kanda's name joined the list of people he cared deeply for, it was going to be close to impossible to stop Allen from loving him as well. Rhode knew this, Allen knew this, and Tiki knew this.

For some reason, Tiki felt anger course through his veins. What was so special about that Japanese Exorcist? Tiki couldn't see anything, and he turned away from Allen, "Rhode, let's kill that Exorcist, we need to get the Sphere back and obviously Allen can't handle it."

"No!" Allen shouted, "What's wrong with you Tiki? You never used to be so adamant about killing people unless it's a direct order from the Earl!"

"Let's go," Tiki snapped. Allen's eyes couldn't keep up as the Noah of Pleasure literally flew past him, stirring up a strong wind that Allen had to guard against. By the time the New Child looked up, Tiki and Rhode were gone. Panicking, knowing Tiki was serious, Allen ran after them.

On Kanda's side, he was just leaving Butterfly Orphanage when he was attacked by several Akuma. The Level Ones didn't float around first, the Level Twos didn't bother with taunting him, they all struck at the same time from different angles. Kanda jumped out of the way as a crater suddenly appeared where he had been standing earlier, and quickly brought up his sword as what resembled disks were suddenly thrown his way. He made quick work of the attacking Akuma, not knowing that half of them disappeared because Allen quietly rushed back into the scene and ordered them away.

Scowling, Tiki made to raise his hand, but Allen threw himself against him, nearly knocking Tiki down on the ground. They fell behind the corner of a building, which hid them effectively when Kanda looked around for any more stray Akuma. Allen looked up at Tiki, this time he was the one with panic in his voice.

"I promise you, Tiki, I'll get the Sphere back! Just leave him alone! Please!"

Tiki opened his mouth, ready to argue against Allen, but a small pair of hands touched his arm and Tiki stopped. Rhode was looking at him in a rather serious manner, "Let him go, Tiki. As for you, Allen…we'll give you tonight and that's it. Tomorrow morning we will ask for the Sphere of Shades, and if you don't have it, I will personally retrieve it _myself_."

The other two Noahs knew not to argue when Rhode became this serious, so they both agreed. Once she was satisfied that those two would keep to their word, Rhode took her leave. Since Kanda had just left Butterfly Orphanage, she knew she was safe, and thus waltzed straight in the gates. The orphans greeted her warmly, and when Linali saw her, she actually smiled, "Good day, Rhode."

"Same to you, Linali, and to the rest of you," The Noah politely nodded to the rest of the people at the table. Fuuto waved energetically at her, but didn't open his mouth as it was full. Mayu returned the greeting formally, and Ichigo offered her a seat. "It has been a while has it not?"

"Yes well, you didn't miss anything, except for the Kugahara family moving away," Fuuto smiled. Rhode nodded, not reacting, Linali guessed she probably knew the truth and was content with the pretty lie instead of the terrible reality. Rhode directed the conversation to other, lighter matters, and the mood remained as merry as before Allen and Kanda left. After everyone had their fill, Ichigo sent them all away, and Rhode tugged at Linali's hand.

"To the garden?"

Linali nodded, following Rhode to the back of the orphanage. The garden was a huge area, and unlike the front yard it was not all neat and tidy. Nevertheless, it was still something that could steal one's breath away. Leaves of all green shades hugged trees whose branches reached up for the sky. Flowers from the ground, bushes, and trees, lit the place up with colour. Wildflowers dotted the field, hidden among tall grass. Ivy wove around iron fences, closely followed by tiny flowers. The sky was currently grey, but one could imagine what the place would look like in sunlight. It was still considered too wild and overgrown for a garden of the higher class, however it seemed to be the perfect blend of nature's beauty and human cultivation.

From the tall grass, a pair of eyes peered at the newcomers. Upon recognizing them, a little boy jumped out. "Linali! Rhode! Want to play hide and seek?"

"No way!" Rhode laughed as she wrapped her arms around Linali's waist. "I'm tired, and Linali's staying with me!"

"Tag?"

"No!"

"Cops and robbers?"

"That's the same thing!"

"Tree climbing contest?"

"No!"

"I spy?"

"Strains my eyes!"

"I get it, you're here for the swings."

"That's in the front of Butterfly Orphanage, not the back."

"Then why are you here?" The boy's large eyes peered up at the two curiously. Rhode frowned childishly, but sighed in defeat and gestured for him to follow. The child did so, clinging onto Linali's hand, which earned him another frown from Rhode. In response, Rhode took Linali's other hand and pulled her forward to one of the larger oak trees. At another tug, Linali sat down on the base of the tree, leaning against the tree trunk. The little boy did the same, while Rhode climbed up the tree easily, despite her polished shoes and short skirt. From a hole at the top of the tree, Rhode pulled out a book, and then she jumped off, landing besides Linali.

"Read for us?"

Linali looked at the heavy book in Rhode's hands, the cover was brown and almost worn out, no title. Only when she took the book and flipped it open did she realize it was a book of fairytales. Ink drawings of fairies and fancy borders filled the pages. Words written in an ancient font danced before her eyes.

"I'm guessing your answer is a yes," Rhode plopped down on Linali's other side and rested her head on Linali's lap. The little boy reached over and played with Rhode's spiky hair, which Rhode batted away, but she didn't when he continued to play, fascinated, by her dark spikes. "Yuuya, if you play with my hair you better not interrupt the story."

"Okay," the little boy, Yuuya, nodded in agreement. Rhode sighed, before turning her doll-like eyes to the Exorcist imploringly. Linali smiled at her before turning to the first page of the book, and she began to read. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed the flowers and tall grass surrounding them seemed to bend forward, as if listening to her story as well.

Rhode's mind drifted away, listening to Linali's soft voice and the rustling of wind. The sky was grey, as if about to rain, but it didn't, and even kept the sun from blinding Rhode's eyes. Her anger and frustration earlier with Allen and the Sphere of Shades gradually faded away, and she relaxed. Linali continued reading, and Rhode smiled. She remembered what she once told Allen, before he was taken by the Black Order, that when she knew why she spared Linali's life she would tell him **(2)**. Could it have been love? What a simple word to describe the emotion.

The First Child closed her eyes, in any case she will continue to keep Linali safe, like she had done those last few weeks, and like how Allen was trying to keep Kanda safe from Tiki.

**Auditorium Runway **

Lights flashed and music played as models, both female and male, graced the catwalk and audience with their looks and beauty. Silks and furs, glitter and colour, the models posed and walked with confidence and grace. Fashion critics and reporters made notes and took photos. Audience members sat on chairs and admired the coats and accessories the models displayed. Potential buyers compared and contrasted styles with one another.

The sponsors of this fashion show, along with their special guests, sat in the back but at an elevated position. By now Harry and Alex were both out of hospital, and they had brought their own guests. By Harry's side was Lulubell, and by Mr. Arks' side was Gwen. Alfredo had arrived alone, while Gilbert had two business clients with him. Lulubell and Gwen admired the show, but there was a distraction in the audience: a boy with red hair and eye patch who had arrived wearing an Exorcist uniform, the Bookman Apprentice Lavi **(3)**.

The two women were wondering why a member of the Black Order was there, and their doubts and worry kept them constantly checking on him. However, despite the lack of formal wear Lavi appeared to be just like everyone else, watching and enjoying the show. He didn't even appear to notice that there was a fellow Exorcist in the room, and barely glanced towards the Arks' way. Nevertheless, Gwen knew better then to let her guard down with Bookman Junior.

When the show was over and the lights came back on, the socializing event began. Lulubell turned to Mimi, "Follow that Exorcist, make sure to report to me immediately if he's here to cause trouble." Mimi nodded and left, trailing after the redhead. Lulubell turned back to the guests, one of which was a familiar man.

"Ah, Lulubell! Seems like a long time since Scotland! How have you been?"

"Very well, Mr. Hans, why didn't you tell me you were coming to England? I could have arranged something."

"No need, no need! I'm here for leisure, not as a business expenditure, ah, who may this young man with you be? Are you also from the Arks company?"

"I'm Harry Pinefresh sir, please to meet you," Harry smiled as they shook hands. Mr. Arks then arrived, Gilbert and Gwen at his side.

"Mr. Hans! I haven't seen you for years!"

"Same here! We should go golfing again soon! I have yet to beat your score! And these two are…?"

"Oh, don't you recognize him? This is Gilbert Arks, remember when he was a kid?"

"That Gilbert! You've grown, my boy, and this young lady is…?"

"This is Gwen Frere, she's not a business associate but you can say I owed her a favour." Mr. Arks smiled as the Exorcist shook hands with his old business partner and exchanged greetings. Mr. Hans' eyes were immediately drawn to the glittering accessory around Gwen's throat.

"Lovely necklace you've got there, Miss Frere."

"Thank you, sir," Gwen smiled, noting from the corner of her eyes, Gilbert and Harry both did double takes at the necklace. As Alfredo had predicted, they had no doubt recognized it. Speaking of which…where was Alfredo? She looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere. Lavi wasn't around either, she vaguely recalled him leaving when the show was over. Hopefully that will be the end of him for tonight.

Outside on a balcony, Lavi flirted with one of the models before she had to leave. He waved goodbye to her cheerfully, mood light and happier. However, as soon as she closed the glass door, Lavi heard something gurgling. Without warning, from underneath the balcony, a monstrous black shape surged up into the air. A red slit with fangs opened and let out an ear splitting shriek.

It was the first time Lavi saw it, but he had read the report about the Noah of Consumption's first attack on the Supervisor. He jumped into the air just as fangs snapped at where he had been standing, and from his side he pulled out his miniature hammer, which grew into a large size with his mental command.

"What arrogance," Lavi hissed at the shadow monster. "To attack in the public like this, Noah of Consumption, you underestimate the Exorcists of the Black Order!" The monster reared its head up, but it wasn't fast enough as Lavi struck from above. The hammer smashed against the creature, causing it to let out another shriek. Lavi placed his Innocence above the monster's mouth and ordered it to extend, and the staff cut down from the mouth into the stomach. The shadow monster thrashed and tried to throw Lavi off, but the Innocence was too much for it, and when Lavi swung the hammer, it tore through the creature's stomach and it burst. Shreds of grey-like matter sprinkled into the air and fell to the ground.

"I might have underestimated the Exorcists after all," A voice drawled. "Then again, I don't have much direct contact with them, nor do you have the right to call yourself an Exorcist, Bookman Junior." The dust cleared, and Lavi saw a tall man standing on the roof of the hotel. He was cloaked from head to toe, only his nose and lips were visible, but underneath the cloak he was dressed in a business suit, and not a single wrinkle or speck of dust was visible.

"Noah," Lavi spat.

"Yes," the lips curled into a smirk. "I am the Noah of Consumption."

"Tch," Lavi raised his Innocence in front of him, "Size Shifting Hammer, Fire…!" He didn't get to finish, the Noah was in front of him in a second, cloak billowing behind him like wings. Even before the Noah touched Lavi his approaching shadow rose, becoming bloated things that surged forward, slamming against Lavi. The redhead was thrown back into the air, smashing into the building across from it. Lavi quickly recovered, jumping back to his feet and rushing forward with his Innocence ready, but the Noah suddenly disappeared from view again. Lavi froze, that was his mistake.

Shadow monsters struck him from below, and while he managed to dodge their fangs Lavi let his back become unprotected. He heard the swish of a cloak, and the Noah was suddenly behind him. Lavi let out a cry as he was slammed face first against a wall. A large hand pulled his wrists above his head, removing his Innocence and keeping him in place.

"I am surprised to see you here, boy," The Noah's lips brushed against Lavi's ear as he spoke. "This fashion show has no Akuma, and no strange happenings to imply an Innocence at work. Well, there is one Akuma around, but she will not mindlessly attack now. So, why is a Black Order rat sneaking around?"

Lavi gritted his teeth, the close proximity with this new Noah made him feel more disgusted then if this had been Tiki, "So long as there are Noahs like you, an Exorcist will take you down. It's easy for one of us to gain access to even the most selective events."

"I must make sure to be more selective the next time I decide to sponsor an event then, I wouldn't want the Black Order getting their filthy paws all over something so high class." Lavi's eyes widened, he twisted his head as far back around as he could. He came face to face with the Noah, and despite the darkened skin and gold eyes, Lavi recognized him.

"Al…Alfredo Roswell?"

"Yes," the Noah smiled smugly, his free hand running down Lavi's side. The redhead flinched and tried to move, but he was trapped between the Noah and a wall. "The Black Order you idolize so deeply, even they can't have expected to see me. My informants in the Tower tell me they still do not know who I am. The night I attacked the Supervisor, the Finders and civilians were too traumatized to remember, and he himself failed to recognize me. No report has been given that links me to the Noah of Consumption. Even if they did, the Order chose to send a little boy after me? Like Sethoro once said, I must have killed all their men."

"You were involved in the Sethoro case?" Lavi was shocked, the Noah named Rhode had been concluded to be the one who gave Sethoro his Innocence, Rhode said so herself! So why…?

"I am in charge of a project involving light and dark matter, Lavi. The new Akuma types you have fought, from the Innocence-wielding Level One to the Skeleton Squad at the graveyard, they were my creations. Sethoro himself is a branch of my project. Sadly despite their successes in my opinion they are not good enough. I was thinking of grabbing your Chief Supervisor, knowing his background in science."

"Then your projects will take a while," Lavi sneered, desperately trying to cover his reactions to the hand running over his body. "I don't know if your _informants_ have informed you, but Komui is too attached to those of the Black Order, and they in return. There's General Cross as well, Komui's left England for him already. He'll never help you willingly, let alone go with you."

"Komui will soon learn Cross is as fickle as ever, and that the Black Order is an organization as dangerous as Satanists themselves." To Lavi's horror, Alfredo's hand slid smoothly down his side, resting on the redhead's thigh. "When that happens I will take him, and no one will be able to stop me, especially not a greener then green Bookman Apprentice!" From the shadow his hand cast on Lavi a shadow monster emerged. It stretched its mouth wide open and plunged fangs deep into Lavi's thigh.

Lavi screamed, he buckled and tried to pull back, but Alfredo's body pressed him against the wall. The Noah chuckled as Lavi threw his head back, letting out another scream as the creature's fangs dug deeper into skin. "Komui's sister, Cross, even your mentor, they drag him down, but I will cut them away if I have to." Fingers joined fangs digging into Lavi's thigh, and the boy continued to scream. "Once they are gone, there won't be much left for him."

The fangs drew away slowly, drawing out blood. Panting, Lavi turned his head to look at the middle Arks son, "You bastard…"

"And you're not?" Alfredo smirked as he pulled back, and without his support Lavi dropped down to his side. There was blood sweeping down his leg now, and his Innocence was too far to reach. He looked up at Alfredo, who had retreated to a safe distance. The cloak once again covered the Noah's eyes, and he raised his hands again, one of which was tipped in Lavi's blood. "You will learn, child, that little boys shouldn't play with adults." His shadow spread out in all directions, and then they rouse into the air, leaving tar-like trails. These monsters were larger then the previous one, but smaller then the first shadow monster that attacked Lavi. The redhead knew his Innocence was too far for him to reach, but he prepared to jump for it.

The shadow monsters lurched forward, and Lavi pushed himself away with all his might. He had not even touched his hammer when a voice suddenly shouted, "Innocence Activate!"

Alfredo looked up as blond spikes suddenly flew forward, tearing right through his monsters. He swung his arm and more shadow monsters appeared, but in retaliation more spikes flew forward and pierced through the creatures effectively, coming out even from the other side. Gwen, still dressed for the evening, leaped gracefully into the air while her hair seemed to move with a life of its own. They pierced, stabbed, and cut through the shadow monsters. Within seconds the air was filled with grey patches, but there was no sign of the Noah.

"He escaped?" Gwen hissed, looking around. Her hair shrank back to normal, and Gwen saw the only thing she had managed to snatch from the Noah was a gold button. Remembering there were other issues, she turned around and hurried to the redhead's side. "Lavi, are you hurt?" Her eyes widened when she saw the wound, "We need to take you to the hospital quickly!"

"I'll be fine," Lavi hissed in pain as he placed a hand over his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "I don't believe this, that Noah…"

"Can you stand? I'll call for help." Gwen was about to do so, but Lavi grabbed her arm.

"Gwen, don't go back in there, the Noah might attack you now that he knows you're not any regular guest." At those words, Gwen turned back to look at Lavi.

"You mean…"

"The Noah, Gwen, he's inside," Lavi gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on her arm. "He's one of the sponsors of this fashion show event, he's Alfredo Roswell!"

"What?!" Gwen's eyes widened in shock, _No, impossible, not Alfredo, not the man I have worked for these last few years_… "It can't be! Are you sure?!"

"I was face to face with him! Of course I'm sure! Ah…" Lavi let go of her arm and bent over in pain. Gwen picked up his Innocence and returned it to him before standing up, about to find help, but footsteps suddenly approached and a man suddenly came in sight.

"Is he alright?" The man asked, but didn't wait for the obvious answer as he quickly went to Lavi's side. He opened the case he was carrying and took out some equipment. "Don't worry miss, I'm a doctor, I'll just stop the bleeding for now, my friend's already calling the hospital." Gwen stared at him and opened her mouth, about to ask how they knew that someone was injured up here, but another person stepped forward.

"Your friend will be fine. He's a real doctor, and the ambulance is coming," a young female voice reassured Gwen, and she looked up to see a girl with light blue hair standing there. As the Exorcist watched, another woman stepped forward. She had long blond hair and wore sunglasses.

"You're…"

"I don't believe we've introduced ourselves, have we?" The woman's voice was calm, despite the chaos surrounding her. "My name is Lulubell. I wish we could've made introductions under more pleasant circumstances, but I assure you your friend will be fine." From behind her, another figure appeared. Harry Pinefresh, why was he up here? Harry quickly turned to Lulubell.

"Lulubell! Are you okay? What happened here?" His eyes widened when he saw Lavi, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know," Lulubell lied. "Why are you up here? Keep the guests downstairs, we don't want people hearing about this and rushing up. It will block the path when paramedics arrive. The poor boy shouldn't have to wait for help." Harry opened his mouth, realized what she said made sense, and closed it before hurrying off. Mimi followed, though she returned quickly leading a team of paramedics. They got to work right away, lifting Lavi gently up and placing him onto a stretcher. Gwen watched silently, and Lavi gave her a weak thumbs up.

The female Exorcist returned with Lulubell to the social reception, and saw Alfredo there talking with a few partners. He caught her eye and smiled in his usual way before directing his attention elsewhere. As he made a gesture to them, Gwen saw one of his sleeves were slightly ripped and missing a button. The other sleeve, perfectly kept, still retained its button. An exact copy of the one Gwen had managed to snatch from the Noah.

It could be a coincidence, circumstantial evidence, but Gwen knew it wasn't. His words about his White Side, his interest in Black Order affairs, his dim views of other people, humans in general. Alfredo was a Noah, Alfredo was the Noah bearing the memory of Consumption, Alfredo was the one who attacked Komui, Alfredo was the one responsible for Allen's welcome banner, _Alfredo was the one who killed her previous team mate_!

Backstabbing manipulator fake liar betrayer traitor die die die die _kill_…she drew in a breath, Gwen knew she couldn't match a Noah, so she resisted the urge to activate her Innocence and attack her employer. Employer, she had been working for a man who _killed_ her friend and team mate. The urge to scream or cry suddenly became uncontrollable, and she excused herself from the guests. Mr. Arks and Lulubell bid her goodbye politely without asking questions.

Later, Gilbert asked them where she had gone, and while Mr. Arks had no idea, Lulubell saw no reason to hide the truth. "She actually went to the hotel front desk and checked in for one night. A man named Cail accompanied her, but he left quickly." Gilbert frowned, and headed to the front desk. After pressuring them a bit, they gave him the Exorcist's room number. He went to her floor and knocked on her door.

"Miss Frere?" In response, something smashed against the door. "Gwen?!"

"Get out!" The familiar voice responded, no longer calm or professional. Curious, Gilbert beckoned to a staff member patrolling the corridors, as the man approached something else smashed against the floor.

"Miss Frere! What's wrong?"

"I said get out!"

The two men outside looked at each other in concern before the staff member took out some keys and unlocked the door. As soon as it opened, both the men ducked as a glass came sailing above their head and smashed against the opposite wall. Gilbert saw Gwen holding another glass, looking as if she was about to throw it again. Alarmed, Gilbert rushed forward and grabbed the glass. "What the hell?"

The staff member quickly began removing the remaining glassware as Gwen threw her head back and laughed. Gilbert noticed the prized necklace she had been wearing was now dropped unceremoniously on the table. Judging from her flushed cheeks, she had been drinking too. "What the hell? Yes, that's exactly what I'm thinking! I can't believe this! I always thought that our business deals would keep any broken promises from being emotional betrayals, but this? It hurts more then I could have imagined!" Gwen laughed again. "All this time, I've been working for someone who would have destroyed me and everyone I've ever cared about!"

Gilbert had no idea what she was talking about, he could only watch as the Exorcist ran a hand through her bangs, "I've given him so much information, so many reports…god, what was Komui like before he got into the Order? To be associated with someone like _him_. Was he deceived as well? I've told him so much about the Black Order…no wonder he was so interested! He killed my team mate…I'll kill him, I'll kill him…I'm not strong enough…"

A sob escaped her lips, and she bowed her head, pressing her forehead on Gilbert's chest. "I'm not strong enough…I need more power…I need to strengthen my Innocence but I'm still too far from a General, it'll take too long. Fine…he killed my partner, I'll destroy him…his business, his pride, his precious protégé…I'll help his enemies, Lulubell, I'll help her…"

Gilbert knew he was listening to something he shouldn't be, getting involved in some guy who murdered an _Exorcist_ was more then he could handle. But at Lulubell's name and at the word 'business', he knew this was something that might connect to him. Gwen continued to talk, spilling more information now that alcohol had loosened her tongue, but to Gilbert it didn't make any sense. Some guy who was an enemy of Exorcists killed Gwen's team mate and she had thought of him as an employer on friendly terms before finding out. She wanted revenge but knew she was not strong enough to fight him.

"More power…even if not in a fight, I need more power…" Gwen continued. "Not even my luck can help me this time…there's no way I can get that much power in such a short time. Even with all my finances I can't do that, is this how Tina felt when she was blackmailed? So helpless…" Gilbert's breath hitched at the mention of his divorced wife, Gwen was too drunk to notice. She reached up and held his face, "I can't afford to be helpless, and unlike her I don't have someone to help me. Why does Sol help her?"

Her glazed eyes still retained a gleam in them, "Why does she get the one man I ever loved?" Gilbert's eyes widened, Gwen had mentioned long ago she had lost everything before, including the one man she loved, but she never said who it was or that the same man was Tina's new husband. Gwen's first appearance to the Arks son threatening him to help ship her goods or she'll tell her team mate about his blackmail, he would never have thought her team mate was the one she loved.

It seemed to Gilbert that Sol Galen was more appealing to women then he thought he was. He had not only Tina, but his team mate. Something inside Gilbert stirred, jealousy? No…something else, and his breath hitched again when he realized what it was. This was a familiar setting for him, but Gwen wasn't one of the women he usually dealt with.

Nevertheless he lowered his head and kissed her, while another hand slid down her side and wrapped around her waist. Gwen reacted, reaching up and deepening the kiss. That broke any restraint he had, and taking advantage of her in her current state he pushed her down on the bed.

**Hospital**

He had expected Tiki to pop up sooner or later, but nothing could have prepared Lavi for the murderous aura the Noah carried when he appeared. For one moment Lavi could see the Noah as he really was, someone who killed both for duty and pleasure. The look he gave Lavi was deadly, but something must have shown on Lavi's face, because Tiki seemed to catch himself and tried to reclaim calm.

"I'll kill him," Tiki said, his voice barely concealing his anger. He was still bitter about Allen's behaviour to Kanda, seeing Lavi lying in the hospital bed maddened him even more. "I'll kill him if he touches you again. I almost did, he stepped out of the hotel and as we passed I nearly ripped out his heart, but he reminded me of the Earl and I had to stop. Before that I considered summoning my legion of Akuma, but the Noah of Nurture would have found out and stopped me like he did with Lust. That guy would do anything to keep our family not just powerful but solid and united."

"So what you're telling me is that you can't do anything," Lavi concluded. It was probably a bad idea to point out Tiki's inabilities, and the scowl the Noah sent him would usually trigger a fight response, but right now Lavi didn't feel up to it. Rather, his grip tightened on his covers, "Alfredo Glen Roswell? _He's_ the Noah of Consumption? _He's_ the one who attacked Komui and the Finders? How could he do all of that without someone _recognizing_ him?"

"Because usually his victims die before they can tell someone. As for the time he first attacked your supervisor's group, he killed several people and everyone else was too traumatized to look at him properly. No doubt they were fooled by the Noah skin, crucifixes, and gold eyes."

"You'll know that, wouldn't you? What is _your_ White Side like, I wonder." Lavi sneered. Tiki's lips curled into one of his own.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Lavi…" Tiki approached and placed one hand on the bed, trapping Lavi in his position, while the other grasped his chin. A finger brushed over Lavi's lips, and Tiki smirked, remembering how they had felt against his own. "My White side is vastly different from myself as I am now. Who knows, you might even grow fond of it."

"I highly doubt that," Lavi answered as he pulled back and leaned against the wall. "Roswell, the middle Arks son, a Noah in such a position would be difficult to handle. Such high profile, people would notice if he suddenly disappears or ends up dead. I have this to report to the Grand Generals, to Komui…"

"Are you sure about that?" Tiki interrupted. "Haven't you picked up what I have been trying to tell you?"

"You mean that the Supervisor can't be trusted? I still have to tell him, I'll tell the Grand Generals first if what you're saying is that Komui is a threat to my life."

Tiki nodded, somewhat more satisfied. Later he would be kicking himself for not making the connection that Alfredo, while being the one who attacked Komui when Allen had first entered the Black Order, was also the one who gave Komui information about the Noahs.

**Inn**

The small inn situated at the side did not draw any attention, and for that reason business was usually slow. However tourists always checked in, and sudden changes in weather forced many to take shelter there. As a result, despite it's lack of popularity it had remained open for almost five years. The owner of the place kept the inn comfortable and warm. The food was good, the water was clean, and the inn had never hosted criminals so no police officer had ever been on the grounds unless they were off duty.

That record was now perfectly ruined.

It was night time, and the streets were quiet except for the soft jingle of a bell. The constant _tap tap tap_ of heeled boots suddenly ended in a _squish_ and the boots stopped. "Hum?" A small figure stopped and peered down at what he had stepped on. His head had been in the clouds, half dreaming and half frustrated, so he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. What he saw was a puddle of dark liquid, and just a few steps further ahead, a severed arm. The other wasn't that far off.

"Eh?" Despite the bloody scene in front of him, the figure remained nonchalant. Carefully avoiding the blood, the boy stepped over the dismembered limbs and continued to walk. He came upon the head, and crouched down to examine it. The eyes were wide and mouth open in an eternal scream. "Oh, this is going to be bad…" the small figure straightened and looked up. He could see more dismembered limbs and bodiless heads, and they all led to the front doors of a certain establishment.

A hand pushed the door open, and bright eyes peered into the dark lounge. Too dark, actually, the boy fumbled along the wall and eventually found a switch. Light nearly blinded his vision, but his eyes quickly adjusted and took in his surroundings. More blood and limbs, and in a place as small as the inn, the stench was terrible. Something was written on the wall, and with a jingle of bells, the figure moved forward. He read the message out loud, "_We are a nationalist group dedicated to free our country from the oppressive reign of_…"

"OH MY GOD!! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!!" A loud voice suddenly shouted. Started, the small figure turned to see two men standing outside, looking at the massacre in terror. When they saw the figure in the room, standing amidst the carnage, their faces turned white. Knowing how panicking people tend to react, the figure tried to use a soothing voice.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you should call the police yet…"

"Of course you'll tell us that, you murderer!"

"I didn't…"

"SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE!!" The men ran off, and the boy knew he was in deep trouble. It may be night, but he had turned on the lights and the men would be able to recognize him. Not to mention his uniform had a habit of drawing attention anyways, no matter where he went or what he was doing.

Therefore, it didn't take long before he was landed in a cell heavily guarded by armed men. Then again, he didn't resist as much as he probably should have.

He was debating on whether that was a good idea and considering breaking out when two men suddenly came forward in front of his cell. One of them he didn't know, but could guess by the uniform he was probably warden of the prison or something. The other guy, however, was someone who had been termed almost affectionately as 'Current bane of my existence'.

"Eclipse Fearen!" the boy said, standing out and spreading his arms in exaggerated motion. A bell jingled and a sardonic smile spread on the prisoner's face, "What an honour! Of all the men I wish to see now, you're certainly top of the list! Did you like the flowers I sent you?"

"They were certainly unique."

"I thought so too! I picked them especially with you in mind, the scent, the colour, matches you very well!"

"The flowers were dead."

"Were they now, well, they must have died after they arrived to you. Flowers can't survive in the cold, and you, Eclipse, give off an aura of ice."

The guards looked fierce and the warden looked tense, but the man by his side remained calm. Eclipse gazed at the boy behind the bars with apathy in his dark eyes, but the sardonic smile never left the boy's face. The two of them had only gotten acquainted with each other recently, yet the boy acted as if they were very familiar. Eclipse turned to the warden, "This boy was definitely with me earlier, there is no way he could have slaughtered all those people in the few minutes he had from our meeting to his arrest."

"But how can he act so _calm_?" The warden hissed, "Just look at him! Even in prison he has the nerve to smile, and the relaxed laidback manner of his! It's as if he doesn't care he's facing charges!"

"I'm innocent," the boy injected. "I didn't kill those people, and Eclipse here just acted as my alibi, I'm not afraid."

"You didn't even say anything to defend yourself!" The warden snarled, "Who are you to act so calm?"

"That's because I have enough power on my side to break out of jail, and even if not that, certain connections." The bell jingled again as the boy straightened. "I am of the Black Order, an Exorcist under General Tiedoll; CALL ME DAISYA BARRY!"

His eyes gleamed, his cloak cracked into the air, and the bell hanging from the end of his cowl let out another jingle. Despite his short frame and young features, the way he acted called for attention. The warden's eye twitched. "What a weirdo…"

"I doubt, sir, that Daisya here will be very cooperative with you." Eclipse pushed his long dark hair out of his face as he continued, "I recommend some harsh interrogation."

"Whhhaaaatttt?" Daisya groaned, "Eclipse, are you trying to kill me?"

Eclipse smirked, "Yes, as a matter of fact."

"But you were my alibi!"

"Well, I'm not completely reliable either; I am just doing my duty as a possible witness and have already given my account and signed the document. Technically I'm already free. I just decided I want to see how you are doing." Eclipse turned to the warden, ignoring Daisya's expression. "I thank you for your time, sir."

"It's fine, having an esteemed scholar like yourself here is enough."

"Oh sure! Give the man all the respect! Ignore the kid here!" Daisya complained as the two men began to leave, "Hey! Aren't you going to let me out?"

"You're the only one on the scene and a possible suspect; we're keeping you in there for a few hours." The warden answered without turning around. Daisya blanched, before yelling again.

"Twenty-four hours isn't a few!" His yell was ignored by the two men, who disappeared down the corridor. Daisya yelled a bit more, but was threatened by one of the guards nearby. That shut him up, and he went to sulk for a full three minutes before deciding this wasn't worth it.

"I have to find the Innocence," he repeated to himself. "I have to finish this mission, Eclipse is already enough of a hindrance, I don't need this as well!" The Exorcist glared at his surroundings as he reflected on his current mission. In a prestigious university Akuma numbers had suddenly increased sharply, and the only conclusion was that there was an Innocence around to attract them. The Finders had not been able to narrow the point, but the drastic increase screamed for attention from the Exorcists. Daisya hence had been sent, but even he couldn't figure out where the Innocence was hiding.

He blamed that partially on Eclipse Fearen, renowned scholar and professor of the university. That man seemed to be set on making Daisya leave, refusing to give information or help. The problem was, he didn't do it in a confrontational manner, and eventually even began to give Daisya cryptic advice that came in very useful in later situations.

Daisya went forward to the bars and pressed himself against the bars, "Excuse me, guard?" In response a uniformed man came forward and looked at Daisya curiously, though with wariness in his eyes.

"What do you want?" The guard asked, roughly but not unkindly. He was just a man doing his job and looking out for his life, refusing to come too close to a suspect. Daisya smiled, and the man was suddenly only aware of it as his surrounding vision went black. "What…?" The man's ears suddenly started to ring, it wasn't that painful but it gradually reached an unbearable level. The man clenched his ears and screamed. He dropped to the floor, covering his ears and desperately trying to block the noise. His screaming threw the other inmates into frenzy and attracted other guards, Daisya could hear approaching footsteps amidst the jeering of other prisoners.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you," Daisya promised as he turned to the blank wall behind him. A vibrating silver ball slid down one of his legs and the boy kicked it forward. "Innocence Activate!"

The silver ball flew forward, still vibrating, and the wall exploded. The force of it sent debris several meters into the air and out along the streets. Charity Bell, his Innocence, bounced back to him with a jingle. Daisya caught it and he ran, out of his cell and away from the institution. He could hear the cries of both the guards and other jealous suspects. The thundering footsteps behind him showed the guards weren't giving up.

It made sense a few seconds later, when the guards chasing him morphed into familiar forms of Level Ones and unfamiliar Level Twos. Daisya sneered and ran down to a more deserted street, at least there will be less chance of civilians getting involved. He braked to a stop, smoke rising from his boots, before turning back to the Akuma. When they were close enough, he threw his Innocence into the air and kicked it as hard as he could, "Charity Bell!"

The resonation of his Innocence produced enough power to destroy several Level Twos in one go, the Level Ones didn't stand a chance. Daisya dodged all attacks and continued kicking the ball into the Akuma, the power of the Innocence in this group was almost unstoppable. A kick here, a throw there, and the Akuma were disintegrating into dust. Daisya landed in the center of the group, and stood back up as around him the last few Akuma were exorcised.

"He's here!" A voice shouted, and Daisya turned to see more uniformed officers appearing. When they didn't turn to Akuma, he assumed they were normal and thus was unwilling to attack them. Rather, he turned and fled, hearing the shouts of his pursuers. "After him! Stop him!"

Daisya continued to run. He turned down several streets and backtracked a few times, twisting, turning and hiding, before finally arriving to what seemed to be a fancy and large mansion. Without thinking he dove behind the bushes in the garden, and his pursuers ran right past him. The boy waited for a few more minutes before finally straightening. No one had returned, so he let out a relieved breath. Then, a voice drifted to him.

"Come in, come in my guest." Daisya whirled around as the door of the fancy mansion opened a crack. He hesitated, but approached and pushed open the door. The voice continued to talk, a voice as soft as cool silk. "We must not lurk in doorways, it's a rude habit, and one might even question your upbringing."

The interior of the house was dark, but when Daisya opened the door light flooded in. At the table a man sat, a glass of champagne in his hand. Something about the man's composure almost reminded Daisya of Eclipse, cold and smooth. The man even had long dark hair tied in a ponytail, though it was not as straight or soft as Eclipse's...whoa, hold that thought there.

"Do I remind you someone?" The man smiled at Daisya's confused expression, "Your eyes speak when your mouth does not."

"Who are you?" Daisya asked. The man's smile widened, and he gestured to the chair across from him.

"I am Sheryl Kamelot, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, _Exorcist_."

**Black Order Tower**

If he walked slowly enough, maybe Cross will up and flee like usual, and when Allen arrived to France there will be no sign of the infamous General. If he walked slowly enough, maybe the higher up's decision would be vetoed and Allen might not have to go to France at all. If he walked slowly enough, maybe Kanda would leave his room, and Allen will spend some time searching for him, hoping that one of the first two options might happen during the time.

Not likely, considering the circumstances.

Moonlight cast rectangular shapes on the floor as Allen walked past. The windows were uncovered, but there was a thin fog outside so it blocked most of the scenery. Except for the moon, which hung bright in the sky like a beacon. Cross once waxed lyrical about the moon to women, and they were all over him. Tiki in his white form once tried the same, Frank and Momo had teased him mercilessly for several days. Ease told Allen that Tiki swore off poetry after that.

Tiki, the Noah was mad at him, Allen knew it. Something deep in him shuddered, the transition from Cross' neglected pupil to a member of the Noah clan had not been a smooth one. When Allen first met Tiki the Noah, he had nearly been killed. It was not till later that Tiki returned to the charming man that treated Allen well, and Allen had been infatuated with him, though he was constantly kept in check both by reality and Lulubell **(4)**.

Now however, the infatuation was fading. Kanda now held most of Allen's interest, Allen wasn't sure how it happened since they had such difficulty getting along in the beginning. Logically, he should be falling for Lavi, who was his first friend here – not for the cold I-am-so-cool Yu Kanda. Now, for the Sphere of Shades he had to kiss Kanda too, this could very well blow up in his face.

The new mission might help, as it would take them away from the Black Order Tower, but it was to _Cross_. At least Komui will be there to distract the General, in theory, hopefully.

Allen finally arrived to Kanda's room and knocked on the door. It opened quickly, and Allen blinked before asking, "Were you waiting for me? We were told rather last minute about the mission, and nothing about the time until just a while ago."

"I simply heard your footsteps and recognized yours," Kanda answered as he stepped out of the room and turned to close the door behind him.

"You recognize my footsteps? How…observant of you."

Kanda let out a snort before turning back to face Allen. He noticed right away the intense look of concentration in Allen's eyes, as if the boy was observing him himself. Now this would be normal if Kanda was training as his swordsmanship skills tend to inspire awe and curiosity, but right now he was simply standing there. Allen was almost…Kanda scowled, "Let's go, Bean sprout."

"IT'S ALLEN!!" The moment was broken as Allen's face flushed in brief anger. Scowling, he marched forward, and Kanda followed behind him. The two of them boarded a train headed to France, sleeping as much as they could to prepare for the journey ahead, and got through customs with the usual ease only Black Order members have. A wireless golem kept them in contact with Headquarters, where Reever provided instructions and directions. It seemed that whenever Komui takes off, he leaves everything to Reever.

Reever was also the one to insist Exorcists be sent to Komui's location, Allen bets he did it out of concern for the crazy Supervisor. Komui really ought to stop running into the battlefield like this, but as Allen had seen Cross pinning Komui down in the Supervisor's office before, he knew there was something more then a Supervisor-General relationship going on. Komui didn't seem that willing, but he wasn't fighting it either, leading Allen to conclude the Supervisor probably didn't mind, or didn't care.

Well, it didn't matter if Komui wants it or not, what mattered was what Cross wanted. Few things he took a liking to escaped him, and if Komui was more unwilling Allen would be more sympathetic. Right now since Komui didn't mind, Allen didn't care, his focus was on Cross. When he and Kanda finally arrived at the inn Cross and Komui was staying in, Allen skipped the front desk and headed straight for the room, where they found the infamous General there alone.

"Where's Komui?" Allen asked as he looked around the empty room.

"Not even a greeting, my idiot former disciple?" Cross snorted, Allen stiffened but ignored him as his eyes continued searching the room. From behind him, Kanda glared at the General, taking a protective step towards Allen. His glare intensified at the knowing smirk Cross gave him. "Komui went to the front desk for something."

"And you let him go alone? What if the receptionist was an Akuma, or any of the staff or fellow guests? If they recognize him they'll kill him." Allen hissed as he turned and made to leave. Cross' next words stopped him.

"Let your partner guard Komui, you stay here so I can debrief you on the mission. Considering the short notice, you probably never got filled in on what was happening here." The tone Cross used was arrogant and annoyed Kanda more then his own General, but Allen only glared before submitting. The white haired boy nodded at Kanda before stepping into the room, closing the door behind him and shutting Kanda out.

Kanda glared at the door, and he was almost tempted to let his wrath be known. He wasn't stupid, he could read Allen's intentions. Despite the younger Exorcist's obvious dislike of his former master Allen refused to let Kanda in the room, meaning he wanted to keep Kanda out of his affairs. Scowling, Kanda headed downstairs, hoping for some Akuma just so he could take out a sword and kill something.

At the other side of the door, Allen marched forward and sat down across from his former master. He made himself comfortable before finally deigning Cross the common courtesy of looking him in the eye. Okay, in some cultures that would be considered rude, but Cross wouldn't think so. Before the General could open his mouth, Allen started off the conversation.

"So, you're really serious about Komui?" Allen drawled, and Cross raised an eyebrow at the boy's inquiry. Normally Allen wasn't the type to ask those questions, but then again, Cross didn't know how much the boy had changed over the years.

"What do you think?"

"If I knew, I don't think I'll have asked you."

"In all honestly I didn't think he'll ever come all the way here to take care of me," Cross answered, full of confidence and satisfaction. "He's walking right into my arms."

"You seem more then willing to keep him there," Allen noted. Cross didn't rise to the bait, he only let out a chuckle, before replying with a question.

"Allen, do you believe in fate?"

Allen nearly laughed right there, "and here I thought only foolish school girls ask that type of question."

"School girls? You often hear them ask you that? If my memory is correct, you rarely give yourself a chance with the girls," Cross smiled dryly "I used to think that you might be swinging for the other team."

"Well if that was the case, you never really tried to stop me, what _ever_ will the church say?" Though his tone was light, something in Allen lurched uncomfortably with the reminder of the church's reaction to homosexuality. He quickly continued, "At least unlike you, I won't let someone take advantage of me when I'm in a weakened state." The snow haired boy placed his chin on his hand and regarded Cross in amusement. "Say, what did you guys do in Paris?"

"What can we do? I was injured; I bet you were having the time of your life just coming here."

"What are you talking about? I was busy with customs and sleeping as much as I can for this trip!"

"Oh really? I seem to notice a Japanese Exorcist…"

"Shut it, Cross." Allen knew his tone was defensive and Cross was about to make some snarky comment, so he quickly went back to business. "Well? What is the mission?"

"We're about to have a friendly reunion with Midori, do you remember her?" At the name, Allen's face changed completely. He thought he had seen her once, when he still felt dazed and dizzy after Hevlaska calmed the imbalance of his body two days ago. Even then she had ignored him, after all, she hadn't forgiven him. To see her again as an Exorcist, she might use the opportunity to kill him.

**Back in England**

"I'm sorry, you want me to what?"

"I know it sounds suspicious, but I'm not asking for anything back, and despite your suspicions of me we both know you want it as well." Gwen stared at Lulubell, her eyes hard. "I've thought of a plan to rid the Arks Investment Group of Gilbert Arks and Alfredo Roswell. To do so, I will need your help."

**(1) We learned about this from Chapter 30 **_**The Dig for the Truth**_**, when Skin was telling Alfredo the same thing  
(2) Way in the beginning when Allen was still with the Noahs he asked Rhode this in Chapter 6 _The Real Antagonists_  
(3) ****Gwen told Lavi he could pulls strings to attend fashion shows in _Chapter 30_, but he himself said he wasn't interested  
(4) ****Remember how Lulubell reminded Allen of his misplaced infatuation of Tiki in Chapter 22 **_**The Backstories**_**? **

**Komui is out of the Black Tower (possibly without clearance AGAIN), the missing Dr. Siu from the cloning arc is back, Lavi now knows the famous Alfredo Roswell is a Noah, Gwen also knows and is working with ANOTHER Noah (Lulubell), Daisya is dealing with Noahs Eclipse and Sheryl, and Allen's dealing with Cross and Midori - along with his feelings for Kanda and Tiki's annoyance with it. Time's ticking for the Sphere of Shades...**

**Many thanks to 'The Hecateae' for beta-ing all my previous chapters!**


	34. The Things the Black Order Hides

**I drew inspiration from two movies when I was writing this chapter. Any guesses on what two movies I used? I'm pretty sure most of you should have seen at least one of them during the summer. By the way, happy holidays! **

**Flashback**

"_Isn't it a bit too early to drink wine, Cross_?"

Cross looked up at the woman who approached him. For once her monkey was not at her shoulder, instead it trotted by her feet like a faithful dog. General Cloud Nine did not walk like the women he usually courted, she did not sway her hips or thrust out her chest, but there was something graceful about her still. It was when she gets _too_ graceful that Cross begins to worry, the smoother she is with her movements the more it means she was ready to attack. One of those days, she was going to gracefully take out her whip and attack him.

That was a day in the distant future, instead Cross allowed a smirk to spread over his face. "Life is too short to be wasted taking everything seriously, sit down and drink with me. I'm pretty sure you will enjoy this."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, but sat down on the chair opposite of Cross. She looked at the slender bottle set between them and realized that Cross was correct. "You remembered my tastes pretty well."

"A good memory is important in courting women, my dear," Cross poured out a glass for his fellow General. Cloud noted that there were four glasses in total on the table, had Cross expected company? If so, he was ignoring them for her, but she knew better then to be flattered. Smiling, they clinked glasses, "Cheers."

Cloud drained her glass and placed it back on the table. Turning to the red haired man, she spoke, "So, how long are you planning to stay here? Your chair won't be occupied by you for long, and your soul is already calling for the next adventure. You can't handle her."

"I am a reliable man, I will take her seriously."

"Fine, if so, are you planning to marry her and take care of her for the rest of your life?"

Cross choked and spat out his drink, coughing and glaring at the same time, "If you're going to say something that will cause a strong reaction in the typical male, please give some warning first."

"Unreliable to the end," Cloud shook her head. "That girl is serious, I thought you knew better then to get involved with her type. Despite her cheerful nature, she will dedicate everything to what she believes is right, and emotions happen to be top on her list. If she is to be simply another of your conquests…"

"You don't even know her that well, and already you're standing up for her?" Cross asked. Cloud frowned, and the old smirk returned to the male's face. "She somewhat reminds you of herself, doesn't she? Does that mean I appeal to you?"

Cloud didn't lose it, as expected. She _gracefully_ stood up and looked down at her fellow General before speaking, "You don't know what you're dealing with. It's true that you might never see her again, but she will remember you. Midori Sugiura should not be treated like one of your typical women, you might regret it."

**Present Times, Britain**

The café was well lit, the service good and the coffee too. Usually frequented by the young, their conversations created a background noise that blended with the radio. It wasn't noisy, but it wasn't quiet either. All in all, it was a good place to simply chat and have a cup of coffee. People came with their families, friends, colleagues and possible future business partners. It was very family-friendly and law-abiding, not the type of place frequented by people at the other side of law; but that didn't mean every single conversation carried was legal, nor transitions ethical.

"So the Black Order Supervisor is actually the missing protégé of Alfredo Arks," Lulubell leaned back against her chair, digesting the information Gwen had just given her. Their table was situated at a corner behind several potted plants, subtly hiding them from view. "No wonder he could not be found, no doubt the Black Order would have kept him hidden in their tower. The publicity should he be recognized will keep reporters busy for days."

"Alfredo Arks has contacted him, and still wants him on his side. The deals he will offer his protégé will be extremely generous, he will offer him a high position in the company, shares and stocks, access to confidential files, everything. If he believes Komui is truly back on his side, he'll give him access to his own files. Alfredo's content with waiting for General Winters to strip Komui of his Supervisor title **(1)**, but given the chance he will go for the kill."

"It will be easier for us to go through Komui then Alfredo," Lulubell agreed as she sipped her milk.

"Not to mention, giving Alfredo his precious protégé only to take him away later, will give him enough pain and anger to last for a while. This is especially true if we mold Komui to be the one responsible for removing Alfredo from the company."

"In the meantime, what about Gilbert Arks?"

"Considering his recent behavior in the world of business, we'll get rid of him that way. How familiar are you with this new partner of the Arks?" Gwen spread out a business article she had taken out earlier that day. It was a brief commentary on the new partner Arks Investment Group had made. The negotiations were largely dealt with by Harry Pinefresh, whom Gwen knew Lulubell was familiar with. As it was, Lulubell only skimmed over it briefly before nodding.

"Not as familiar as Harry, but enough, why?"

"Good, if you can get access to some of their files…"

**Present Times, France **

"_We've lost contact with Daisya, supervisor_."

"Nothing at all?"

"_Finders have searched everywhere, he's missing, sir_."

Komui drew in a sharp breath. At the other side of the phone, Reever remained silent, allowing the Chinese man to gather his thoughts. After General Yeegar, with the exception of the Noah of Justice's appearance and the nagging knowledge that Lavi was dealing with another Noah, things had returned to a lull. Sure, Alfredo had a habit of randomly summoning him, and Miranda's 'Bride of Time' title had never been truly dismissed in his mind, but Komui had hoped there would be no more casualties of the Exorcist level. As cruel as it was to say this, Kanda was right, the Finders dropped like flies and their deaths were hardly of any true significance.

Daisya was a good Exorcist, if anything happened to him the grief would almost be equal to Yeegar's. The morale of the Black Order would also take another dive, and quite frankly as Supervisor, Komui didn't want that to happen, not when they had just recovered from the shock of Yeegar's death. He frowned, making his decision.

"Do not report that Daisya is missing yet, wait for a few more weeks. Withdraw the Finders in the area and assign them to different posts, tell them that Daisya is moving somewhere else. Do not assign nearby Exorcists to check the area until I give you the order. Once again, make sure that _no one_ knows that Daisya is missing."

There was a pause, then, "_Of course_." Reever's serious tone answered. Unlike most people, he did not start yelling or calling the Supervisor heartless. Reever didn't accuse Komui of leaving Daisya to die, after all, he knew that some decisions had to be made for the greater good of the group. If they sent more Finders or Exorcists to search the area, they would know that Daisya was missing, and that would only cause grief in the Black Order. If they were told that Daisya had simply been reassigned, they would sleep better.

"Any other news?" Komui asked, hoping to keep steer things in another direction. It seemed however that there was no shortage of bad news.

"_Lavi called in, he said he had the identity of the Noah of Consumption, apparently they engaged in a brief battle before the Noah withdrew. Currently Lavi is in the hospital recovering, I checked him over myself and confirmed he did not bear any shadow monsters. He is intent on reporting it to someone, I convinced him to do it at a later time when you return. Though he eventually agreed he doesn't seem satisfied, I suspect that he is already harboring doubts against you_."

Oh _joy_, Komui frowned, well this was bad. Lavi found out Alfredo was the Noah of Consumption? The Supervisor was going to give the Noah an earful the next time they met. As much as Komui wanted the Black Order to attack Alfredo, he knew they were not ready for someone so powerful, and Alfredo might retaliate by subjecting him to some torture courtesy of the shadow monster inside him. Even worst, Alfredo might inflict harm on Linali.

"Thank you Reever, I appreciate your efforts in keeping this away from the others of the Black Order." The idea of Winters, or any of the Grand Generals, finding out about his connection with a Noah would surely mean the end of him. "Will that be all?"

"_Suman Dark has reported that his team's mission is being held up due to a sudden re-appearance of Akuma. His partners are arguing about whether or not they should return with the Innocence or stay and destroy the new Akuma threat, and Suman asks for a decision from the top. He wants an answer soon, Supervisor, as long as they remain there the innocence they've gathered is at risk of being stolen or destroyed_."

To return with Innocence and possibly let the villagers die by the Akuma, or stay fighting the Akuma and risk both their lives and Innocence. As he complemented the situation, Komui heard another phone ring on the other side. He heard distant voices, and Reever answering quickly, before the man returned to him.

"_The Grand Generals wish for the Exorcists to return right away with the Innocence, sir_."

Hum, looks like the Grand Generals were already making their decision. Well, Komui couldn't override their order but he could sure as hell pretend not to know and issue his own first. "Assess the Akuma threat, if it's feeble have Suman remain and bring the other Exorcists home with the Innocence. If it's serious, tell Kazanna to return and have the other two Exorcists remain and deal with the threat."

"_As you command, sir, and speaking of the Grand Generals…they are furious you left the Black Order Tower without notification or clearance_."

"That's to be expected, I guess, but didn't you tell them Cross sounded injured so that was why I left?"

"_They believe you should have sent out Exorcists, and not have gone yourself. Allen and Kanda were dispatched for that reason, to check on Cross' status and to help him in his mission_."

Alright, so Komui knew he was breaking a few rules, but…he wanted to see Cross, he knew he wouldn't rest well if he didn't. As much as Komui denied it if Cross disappeared again he would be crushed. Same thing went with the villagers he was telling Suman to possibly save, as much as he knew harsh reality and protocol stated that it would be better to let those people die to bring the Innocence safely back, he didn't want to deal with the guilt of ordering the villagers' death when he told the Exorcists to return to the Tower.

_Were orders so important that they take priority over human lives? _

Yes, no, maybe sometimes. Why was he going back to this question anyways? Shaking his head, Komui chose to ignore the topic, "What of the mission with Aleister Crowley and Noise Marie?"

"_No Innocence detected on their mission, they are returning_."

"And Miranda Lotto?"

"_She has returned to the Tower from her mission with General Cloud Nine and has been frequently seen with Tina and Sol. You heard that mission's briefing didn't you? Before you left for France_."

"Yea, I asked the good General how she knew that little trick would work. You know, whether she's kissed other men who then _plummeted_ to their deaths. If I didn't know better I'll call her a femme fatale!" There was a pause, Komui sighed. "That was an attempt to lighten the mood. Fine, back to business, Tina and Sol are still back in the Tower right? What about their teammate?"

"_Gwen has not been assigned a mission, so she has frequently gone out to clear England's streets of Akuma _**(2)**."

That was all there was to discuss about the Exorcists, Komui was sure Bookman could take care of himself. He thanked Reever for the brief report – "Efficient as always Reever, you make me proud" – and hung up the phone. Returning to the lobby he found Cross and the other two accompany Exorcists at the table, having tea and coffee. Well, the Exorcists were, Cross had a glass of wine in front of him. Wasn't it a bit too early to drink wine?

Speaking of wine…Allen was the only one who appeared even slightly out of it. His gaze was unfocused, and he seemed to be cradling his forehead. The only reason no comments were being made seemed to be because Cross was giving a long lecture about something, probably of no importance as Kanda looked increasingly murderous. Well that wouldn't do, Komui went beside Allen and gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. As expected, the boy jolted awake and looked up at him.

"Are you feeling ill, Allen?"

"Just a slight headache," Allen answered, a bit too quickly. Perhaps Komui had mistaken the dazed look for sickness instead of the boy being deep in thought? Nevertheless, with that answer…

"A headache?" Komui was about to offer help, but Kanda beat him to it.

"I'll get you some medicine," the dark haired boy answered as he stood, leaving no room for the others to argue. At least, most others, Allen never did take everything from Kanda peacefully.

"I'll be fine in a bit," Allen protested.

"Let him get it," Cross smirked, "You'll find that its best to get a friend whipped before deciding they are good lovers." Allen choked on his drink, and Kanda's glare turned even _more_ murderous, but even he wasn't stupid enough to go against Cross. The Japanese Exorcist left the table swiftly, Komui thought he acted too stiffly, as if embarrassed. Cross smirked before looking at his empty bottle, and without excusing himself stood up and left to get another. Komui meanwhile slipped into Cross' chair. Now that he was alone with Allen, he might as well bring up something he had been noticing.

"I don't mean to drag up bad memories, Allen, but do you remember the time when I accused you of getting together with Kanda for financial gain right before the relationship between Sol and Tina was revealed?" Komui asked, and Allen's attention focused solely on him – though without hostility, the scientist was relieved to note. "At that time, I did not have a good idea of what exactly your relationship was like with him. With all the time between then and now, and just listening to the others talk about you, I can see you do not seek to manipulate him."

_You have no idea_, Allen thought, but remained silent and allowed Komui to continue.

"You seem to be a good person, as I once said everyone seems to like you. Jervy, my sister, the other Exorcists are warming up too, despite the fiasco. The Finders, from their talk, all seem to like you and they are grateful you stood up for them against Kanda. Apparently that time in the cafeteria when you first stopped Kanda from getting into a fight with the Finders wasn't the last time, was it?" Komui noted the faint blush on Allen's features, so the boy was humble as well, good.

"Kanda, as you may have noticed, does have a softer side. It's one of the reasons that I let my sister stay with him, I know he won't ever hurt her or let harm befall her. The only problem I have with that is if she falls in love with him, but I am constantly reassured that she only sees him as a second protective older brother who can offer her comfort."

Allen raised an eyebrow, it was rare for Komui to speak to him so calmly about his sister and her 'potential suitors'. Whatever got him into this mood must be pretty serious. Komui continued, "Kanda came in the Order after Linali and before me. I know you already know about the experiments the Black Order was once involved in to create Exorcists **(3)**, about how Linali was restrained to her bed to prevent escape. Kanda came in around that time, but they didn't get to see each other until I came into the Order. Only then did she stop escaping, so she was let out to meet other Exorcists and he was there. He constantly shunned people, but he let her in, and through her and Lavi he became more approachable."

_If this is approachable, he must be a real bastard in the past_, Allen thought, but continued to remain in respectful silent.

"However, when _you_ arrived, I can see him change. He is more willing to help, more willing to tolerate the Finders, his insults are decreasing. Did you know, during their Sethoro mission and right before they met you, Kanda was constantly telling them to kill the man? He no longer speaks of killing so quickly now, you are bringing out a change in him, and a good one. Do you know how thankful the people of the Black Order are to you?" Komui smiled at Allen's surprised look. "It may not seem like it, but his arguments with you…he's paying attention to you. If he really disliked you, he would turn you away with a sneer, that was how he dismissed people. Yet he continues to engage in arguments against you, giving you his attention, coming from him that is very rare. You are, in effect, worthy of his time."

Allen had noticed how he had seen a softer side of Kanda, he had thought that was it, that Kanda was a closet softie as he once claimed at the field as they gathered herbs. The almost awkward way the older Exorcist had handed the flower to him, and his words about keeping the flower goddess company when her lover couldn't, had made Allen smile **(4)**. He had been responsible for bringing it out?

"So Allen, I ask that whatever you do, please do not destroy what you have made of him," Komui's voice broke through Allen's thoughts. The scientist looked serious, "You have made him good, but if you hurt him, that would be destroyed. Kanda rarely lets people in, if you hurt him, he will never let his guard down again because he will decide the pain was not worth it. His cursed past has long kept him in the dark, and his progress to the light has been slow but steady. It will pain me greatly to see him retreat to the shadows again, and I know just how easy that can be. If however you give him the peace and happiness he has never known before…I will not hinder you, rather I will protect you."

Sky-blue eyes widened, and something inside Allen plummeted. How was he supposed to kiss Kanda now without bringing in a whole stream of consequences, and did Komui know? _I will not hinder you_, did he guess that there was possibly something between Allen and Kanda? And he wasn't going to stop them like he should?

Komui watched Allen's expression carefully, knowing he had already made his mark. If Allen could make Kanda happy, he would not stop them from getting together. So what if the bible said it was wrong? So what if romance between colleagues were disapproved? If they were happy, Komui wouldn't stop them, and he would protect them from whatever the higher ups or the Vatican threw at them.

His words probably just increased the headache in Allen, so he was glad when Kanda eventually returned with the medicine. Cross came shortly afterwards, offering Komui a drink. Komui downed it without question, the alcohol not affecting him. Maybe if he drank enough, he'll kill the shadow creature inside of him. He hardly heard Cross' next words.

"We've received a tip about the Noah of Justice, it seems as if they will be transporting a wanted criminal and some unknown cargo again. Before they leave however they might be doing something near the Eiffel Tower…"

**Szymany, Poland**

"Duck!"

The following explosion rocked the building, and windows exploded into mere shards of glass. There was no green lawn to scorch, only dry flaky sand. The dust settled pretty quickly, but not for long, as another explosion coughed out smoke. This one was notably smaller then the first explosion, and when the third _BOOM_ came up, the size of the explosion was even smaller.

"Hurry everyone, don't push!"

Whether it was dynamite or some other type of bomb, the explosions wouldn't be taking any more lives. The rescuers had been tipped off about the attack, and had been in the middle of evacuating the area before the explosions started. The first few blasts, which came one after another, had already caused enough destruction and taken enough lives.

"This way, stop, you over there!"

"I can't find my child!"

"You'll all regroup later! I'm sure your child will follow someone and return to you!"

"No! I have to go back!"

"Ma'am, I think I saw your child run ahead earlier with several others," a tall figure wearing a strange coat pointed. The woman took off, not questioning how the stranger knew her child. The figure watched her silently as another joined him.

"That was a lie, wasn't it, Suman?"

"We don't know the fate of her child, but the child might indeed have gone ahead. I just want to give her some hope, even if onlt for a time, and save her life." Exorcist Suman Dark turned to his team mate, Chakar Rabon. Though he looked composed, Chakar bet Suman was just as torn about the situation as they were, yet Suman did a good job of remaining calm amidst all the people running and screaming around him. "Well? Has the superiors of the Black Order given us their decision?"

"Yea, for our mission they want us to…" Right at that moment, a nearby explosion went off, blasting the two Exorcists off in different directions, though both managed to land on their feet. Chakar coughed, and his eyes watered, but a voice soon reached his ears.

"Hee! Hello little girl! What are you doing so far from home? You should go back with a bang, hee hee hee!"

Amidst the carnage was a little girl, looking terribly frightened and staring in fear at the flames. From the wall of fire a shape slowly emerged, and the first thing out was the shiny pistol. A face followed after, eyes lined with shadows and stitches over the mouth. "Hee hee hee! Look at the things go boom!"

The trigger was pulled even before the body stepped out of the flames, but the bullet didn't even graze the small girl. The girl squeezed her eyes shut, but an arm suddenly grabbed her out of the way. When she opened her eyes she found herself on the top of a nearby building that had yet to be blown up, safely secured in the arms of a stranger. She recognized the coat of her rescuer as one of the people who had warned the village that they were going to be attacked.

Another giggle escaped her attacker, "Ohhh, you want to play, Exorcist? Come on!"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Chakar growled, his voice dark as he stared at the figure below him. The smile that spread over the other's face was large, especially when the stitches should have limited lip movement.

"Hee hee, yes, yes, you should've! If you've come at me like you should, this wouldn't have gotten so _personal_!"

The slightly enraged tone did not match the newcomer's bizarre personality, but 'crazy' was an understatement when it came to describing them. Yes, them, the fact that Jasdero currently stood alone in front of them was out of norm. He always seemed to be attached on the hip with his twin Debitto.

Okay, it was actually the Exorcists' fault that the twins 'Jasdebi' got divided. In their last struggle, thanks to a massive joint effort by Finders and with all three members of Chakar's team, they had managed to subdue Debitto. The only reason why Jasdero escaped was due to a blast that threw him into the air, and he hadn't been seen since; that is, until now. Speaking of which…

"Debitto should have escaped too, where is he?" Chakar growled, Jasdero released another fit of giggles as he waved his gun hazardously. Chakar released the little girl and quietly pointed her towards the destination where the Polish were being coordinated to go. The girl took off, looking back over her shoulder frequently. Whether she was anxious about possibly being shot or for the Exorcists' sake will never be known.

"Hee hee, I don't know, he's just somewhere here! Ke ke ke!"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Chakar growled, but tried to tell himself not to lose his temper. If he kept Jasdero talking, then the Noah won't add more to the damage already created. The ruined buildings, the smoke and fire, they were nothing compared to what would happen if he left the Noah to his own devices. However the Exorcists' conclusions were changed when Jasdero answered.

"I didn't set these explosions, heh heh hehe! I just assume Debitto might be responsible! Ka hah hah!"

Chakar's heart plummeted, if Debitto was around, the source of the explosions must be his fault. Knowing Debitto it won't be just timed bombs they can dismantle, Debitto will probably have the switch on him, so that he could feel the thrill of setting off explosions one after another in a mockery of musical tones. Chakar grabbed the winged golem fluttering by him and yelled into it, "Suman! Kazanna! Debitto's the source of the explosions! I'll keep Jasdero busy, you two find the other twin!"

"Kyeh! Keep me busy? Not likely!" Jasdero laughed, watching in delight as Chakar raised his crossbow.

"Innocence activate!"

The arrows flew forward at rapid speeds, trailing white light behind them. Jasdero continued laughing as he ducked, dodged, and finally even jumped over the dangerous weapons. If anything, his movements were causing him to jump from rubble pile to rubble pile, causing him to approach the building top where the Exorcist stood. When Chakar paused, Jasdero pointed his gun at him, while his other hand waved energetically, "My turn!"

Akuma suddenly surged forward, plenty of Level Ones and a few Level Twos. They came out from the destroyed buildings, flew up from the flames. The Level Ones instantly began firing their poisonous bullets, forcing Chakar to jump into the air, where Level Twos instantly assaulted him. A blast of white light and several arrows got rid of them.

"You are still underestimating me, Noah!"

Bursts of white light flew in every direction, showering the Akuma in the fatal power of Innocence. Akuma screamed and lurched forward, falling into flames and smashed buildings. Smoke gushed into the air, causing Jasdero to cough. "Owww, my throat! Hack!" Movement caught the corner of his eyes, and the blonde Noah looked up.

Chakar burst through the smoke and rubble, flying towards the Noah faster then Jasdero could react. An arrow found its mark directly in Jasdero's stomach, throwing him off and causing him to stagger back, but otherwise not causing any other damage. A punch knocked the gun out of his hands, and the same hand was suddenly around Jasdero's throat. When his feet left the ground, the Noah realized the Exorcist was holding him at the edge of a building – by his neck.

"Hee! Are you planning to kill me by dropping me here, or by strangulation?" Jasdero coughed, choked on the grip, but his words were as light as ever before. Chakar growled in anger.

"Where is Debitto? How can we dismantle the bombs?"

"Hum? Don't know, don't know!" Jasdero sang, ignoring the grip on his neck. "Every moment you spend with me could have been spent looking for him though, lookie lookie lookie!" Jasdero pointed to the side, and in that direction another explosion occurred. "Are you going to throw me away now?"

Chakar stared at the Noah in his grip, aghast. The blonde Noah continued giggling, mouth curved up in a cheerful grin, defying the stitches over his mouth. Hum, is that why they were there? To stop him from laughing too much and splitting his face? Oh, get a _grip_ Chakar! This guy was a Noah and…

"You fought tooth and nail, against me, against _death_, and you won. Why do you always want me to hurt you and why do you want me to throw you off that building?" Chakar asked, slightly curious.

"Because it's fun!" Jasdero answered quickly, and burst into another fit of giggles. Chakar lost his patience, and let go, dropping Jasdero down. As expected, it didn't work, the Noah positioned himself to land on all fours like an animal – and he was laughing the whole while. Straightening, the Noah looked up and grinned at the scowling Exorcist.

"That was fun! We ought to get together more often!" The Noah grinned and waved at the Exorcist, "Hee hee, what about another game? Let's see who can find Debitto! If I win, this place goes BOOM!! Kyah!"

"Not if I win," Chakar glowered, glaring at the laughing Noah. Feeling something at his feet, he kicked it towards the Noah. That was a mistake, as he soon realized what the object was.

"My pistol! Ohhh, thank you very much, Exorcist!" Jasdero grinned as he waved it in his hand energetically. "One of those days I'll return the favour! Until then, let's find Debitto!" To Chakar's horror, the Noah had the audacity to blow a _kiss_ in his direction, before he turned and disappeared in the smoke and fire. Cursing, Chakar jumped down and also blended into the rubble and collapsed buildings, searching for the other Noah. A nearby officer joined him, upon hearing of the situation he looked livid.

"We can't let him get away with this! We have to find him! That Debitto, he must have friends!"

"Friends?" Chakar repeated, staring at the officer incredulously, "Officer, have you _met_ this guy?"

Debitto was actually not that far away, and indeed he was holding the detonator in his hand. He was staring out the window, watching the buildings blow up, when there was a shout and a large sword struck forward at him "Innocence activate!"

The sword was the size of Debitto himself, but the Noah rolled out of the way just in time. Debitto looked up to see his 'favorite' Exorcist Kazanna Reed standing, sword in hand. The Exorcist looked furious, as usual.

"Ah, you made it! I am so _thrilled_; I haven't seen you since I blew up the prison! How was that guard, by the way? The one supposed to keep watch on me."

"Damn, you, Debitto!"

"I guess you arrived too late to save him, hum? Well, that's what you get for trying to lock me up and then leaving me there alone! Look at how the people _scream_ for me!" Another explosion came, and the screams around them intensified. Debitto clapped his hands and let out a whoop. "This almost makes up for the time you put me in that hellhole!"

"What do you want?" Kazanna growled, "What do you want in exchange for you ceasing these explosions?"

Debitto clicked his teeth, "I've come to realize something in the hellhole you keep throwing me in…in the games we've been having I'm always playing the _passive_ role. I cause a bunch of trouble, you rush in to save the day, and I'm always getting knocked around. See, maybe _I_ should take the initiative and visit _you_. As much as I love the thrill of anticipating your arrival, of waiting to see just how you will pummel me to the pavement, it occurred to me that there is _so_ little quality time in that arrangement."

"You are already causing more then 'a bunch of trouble'! And I'm already here!"

"And with no back up again, as usual, makes me wonder whether you've lost all your good sense! No, actually, you probably already have. For all the encounters we've had you haven't even _once_ reported to your General or other supervisors that you've met with a Noah. Or is this a whole manly thing about taking revenge for dear Justine?"

Kazanna growled, Debitto smirked, "I told you, when I killed her she was practically begging for death. Did you know much she was suffering at the time? She had long stopped calling for you…" The howl of rage that escaped the Exorcist's lips was predictable, and so was the sword that came flying at him. Debitto laughed as he jumped into the air, landing several feet away.

"She died hating you, Exorcist! You were not there to save her! No, you handed her over to the Akuma!"

"Give me the detonator!" Kazanna shouted, viciously swinging his sword. Debitto was still laughing even as the weapon grazed his cheek. The Noah held a hand, palm outward, in front of his face, allowing his eyes to peer at the Exorcist between his bony fingers. Two fingers held the detonator teasingly in front of Kazanna.

"I don't see why you are so insistent about this, how many years have passed since Justine's death? Ten? She died before you even became an Exorcist! But what are we doing, talking about our past?" Debitto vanished again, Kazanna's sword missing him. Kazanna felt something move at the corner of his eyes before Debitto's face was suddenly beside his, upside down and with a tongue sticking out. The Exorcist pulled back in shock, glaring hatefully at the upside down Noah who waved the detonator in one hand and held his gun with the other.

"I have three more bombs before the finale, which will end with a real _bang_. It'll make all this," The Noah waved his gun carelessly at their destructive surroundings, "an appetizer for the main course. If you can get the detonator before I detonate all three bombs, I will tell you where the remaining explosives are stored and how to dismantle them. But, if you fail, I blow up more then 'a few' buildings around here." Debitto swung out of his position as Kazanna made to grab the detonator, "One!"

Another explosion, at the other side of the destroyed building, caused more screams and hysteria in the crowds. Debitto took off, laughing as he heard the Exorcist cursing and chasing after him. Debitto dove into the flames, coming out to the other side unscratched. Just for the heck of it, he fired bullets into the air, relishing the screams that continued around him. Still laughing, he ran towards the street, where a truck nearly ran into him. With a screech of tires the truck stopped, and a man stuck his head out.

"Watch where you're going!" The man screamed, Debitto continued wearing his grin as he pointed his gun to the man. Based on instincts, the man's hands jerked into the air.

"You know what, get off the truck, yea you heard me," Debitto grinned widely, "Get off the truck!"

The man obeyed in haste, nearly tripping over his feet as he hurried to obey the command. He ran off in a hurry, and Debitto jumped into the van. Since his hands were full, he used one foot to step on the gas and another to steer the wheel. The truck screeched and moved forward, climbing over piles of rubble, narrowly missing the people running from the flames.

"Two!"

This time the explosion came almost from right behind him, almost causing his truck to lose balance. Debitto flailed his arms madly, still holding onto his gun and detonator, and he broke out in peals laughter again. The window glass had shattered due to the explosion, and the Noah stuck his head out and yelled out into the skies, "I like this job!"

It was at that moment something punched him _hard_ in the face. Debitto was flung backwards to the passenger spot, his arms and legs splayed everywhere. Shouting various profanities in several different languages, the Noah looked up to see Kazanna slipping into the vehicle through the broken window. As the truck spun out of control, it flung its occupants this way and that, neither seemed to care.

"It's not over Debitto!" Kazanna roared as he grabbed onto one of Debitto's kicking feet, "I'll take that detonator!"

"If you want it," Debitto shouted, still grinning with sharp teeth bared, "You'll have to take it!"

Amidst all the flames, destruction, and in a truck that was so obviously out of their control, there was a pause.

"That's…what I just said!"

"I know! I'm just trying to annoy you!" Debitto giggled. Kazanna growled and flipped over, his feet hammering down on the Noah. The Noah shrieked, more in anger then pain, and Kazanna quickly grabbed the first hand that came at him. It was the gun, not the detonator, letting out a curse Kazanna chucked the gun out the opposite window as fast as he could. Debitto kicked him in the face in retaliation.

"Do you know how hard it can be to get good guns on the black market?" The Noah yelled.

"I don't really care! Give me the detonator!"

Debitto was spared from answering when the truck suddenly crashed into a pile of rubble it failed to just ride over. Both Exorcist and Noah crashed right through the windshield and rolled right over the pile – and off a height of that approximatly amounted to six stories. It seemed that while they had been fighting the truck had been climbing up a slanted floor. Now they were flung off the edge, plunging to what might very well be their deaths.

Fate forgot who it was dealing with, one an Exorcist and the other a Noah, both of them struggled in the air, grasping for anything that might stop their fall. The two found it, Kazanna smashed his sword into the wall of debris and managed to stop his descent, Debitto grasped a column that stuck out like an offering hand. "Heh," Debitto wagged his tongue out, clinging onto the column like a spider, "This warrants the third explosion. Now where…?" It was then he realized he had dropped the detonator.

Kazanna spotted it several feet below where Debitto was, trapped precariously between two metal apparatuses. Yanking out his sword he plunged forward just as Debitto realized it as well. Both Exorcist and Noah crashed into each other, sending them off balance. Debitto was closer, he jumped forward and to his delight, closed his fingers around the detonator.

"Things are going to go bang, Exor…!"

A hand grabbed Debitto by the hair and dragged him forward. Debitto opened his mouth to yell, but something crashed against them. Another's lips, Kazanna's, an _Exorcist's_. The one who was kissing him was his enemy. For the first time in years, shock took over Debitto's body, and he froze, that was all Kazanna needed.

"What?" Debitto stammered when his back hit a wall. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. "You… you dirty lying _bastard_, you tricked me!"

Kazanna stood there calmly, in his hand was the detonator. When a winged golem suddenly flew forward and a voice said they had managed to dismantle two bombs, it only enraged the Noah further. "You TRICKED me! How DARE you!" He clenched his long fingers into fists. "I'll _kill_ you for this, I'll rip off your limbs and shove them down your throat and dance on your body!"

The Exorcists had managed to prevent the detonation of the rest of the explosives set around here, and Kazanna was sure that unless the twins had some extra help there wouldn't be any more. The Exorcist turned and walked towards where the rest of his team was. As he was about to jump off to the ground he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the Noah, who looked like he was indulging in fantasies of stabbing the Exorcist in a million different ways. When Kazanna finally smiled it sent the Noah into a rage, and Debitto flew at the Exorcist with all his speed. Kazanna jumped off the collapsed building quickly.

The Exorcist didn't turn around for a while, listening to the cursing and hissing of his enemy from above him. He placed a hand on the uniform that covered his chest and could feel the rapid beating of his heart. Debitto was going to _kill_ him the next time they met, good thing he had thrown away the Noah's gun. Kazanna started to walk away, knowing that he wasn't going to report to the Generals that he had contact with a Noah, _again_.

Behind him, as Debitto continued cursing, the air beside the Noah shimmered and a portal opened before a figure stepped forward. Unlike Debitto, the new figure was tall and thick, with a stature that would intimidate anyone. Pupilless eyes stared at the cursing and tantrum-throwing Noah before Skin Boric asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"You!" Debitto hollered, pointing a finger at the hulking Noah, not at all intimidated by their size difference. "Why are you here? This is your fault isn't it?!"

Before Skin could question what the heck the other was accusing him of, another Exorcist burst into the scene. Chakar stared at the two figures, one of which he had been fighting against for the last few days. He quickly held up his crossbow, but he didn't attack yet, "It's hopeless, Debitto! We've dismantled all the explosives, your detonator won't help you much!"

The reminder of the detonator sent the Noah into another rage, and he looked as if he was about to fly forward and attack, but Skin grabbed him by the back of the collar and stopped him. "We have orders; if you fail to retrieve the Innocence then it is time to return. No more playing around."

There was a warning growl in Skin's tone, normally times Debitto would refuse to pay attention to it but not now. Spitting curses, he finally asked, "Is Jasdero there?" Acknowledging Skin's nod, Debitto turned back to Chakar, "Tell you Exorcist friend he'll regret what he did!"

"If you're acting like that, I'm going to have to tell him to do whatever it is he did again next time you meet." Chakar smirked at the outraged spluttering from the Noah, but Skin was already dragging him away – by the back of his collar, like a wild animal – and clearly not intimidated by the threats spilling from Debitto's lips. The two disappeared quickly, and grinning Chakar headed back to look for his teammates and ask what Kazanna had done to tick off Debitto so much.

Seconds later, a loud "**WHAT?!?!?!?!**" tore through the air.

Elsewhere, Suman briefly wondered what his teammates had been up to, and made a note to ask as he finally headed towards them, in the _correct_ direction. Yes they were all in this together in that none of them were reporting the information about the Noahs back to headquarters, as per Kazanna's request, but sometimes Suman wondered whether it was a good idea.

**Black Order Tower **

Just one glimpse of who was now sitting in the Chief Supervisor office, and Linali felt her world spiralling down around her. She almost wished she had stayed at the garden, reading stories to Rhode and the adorable little boy. Surrounded by nature and peace, with a someone who showed so many times that they cared for her…and she better stopped thinking of those thoughts too, now that _he_ was here.

"_Komui Lee has been defying the orders from the Grand Generals and the things he has been overlooking is troubling_…"

Her reasons to be in the Black Order, she could use pretty words and say it was for her brother and the family they had created here in the Tower, but the true reason why she was staying was not so noble.

"_He let Cross return and someone of questionable background into Exorcist ranks without blinking an eye_…"

Rhode was wrong, Linali didn't 'realize' that the Black Order was a cage, she _knew_ it was a prison. One she had long brought her brother into ever since he gave up everything to return to her side. She had grown to accept it as her home, but it was still a place that made sure she remembered her duty, and the fact that she was a pawn in this war.

"_Now even you fail to wear the Exorcist uniform properly, wearing it as you engage in such trivial activities…_"

After reading to Rhode and Yuuya, Rhode had given her a scarf, "because winter is coming and it's getting colder". They had brought Yuuya back to his bed and tucked him in, before going to the front lawn of Butterfly Orphanage. There one of the orphans, a gentle girl named Naomi, was playing a flute for the orphans. Linali had barely settled to enjoy the music before Fuuto arrived, and promptly suggested playing something with a more festive tone.

Professor Ichigo had heartily agreed, and the orphans had instantly transformed the front yard into a party. Several orphans played musical instruments, others were performing tricks, and the rest had been dancing on the lawn. Linali couldn't resist joining the festive mood, holding hands to dance in a circle, singing old folk songs, and dancing on the platform the orphans created temporarily for the day amidst laughter and clapping. Her new scarf had whipped around her in a colourful display, and she was delighted.

Unfortunately, someone else saw her, someone who was not as amused.

"_Your life purpose is to fight Akuma, not going around amongst the civilians, making friends and dancing for enjoyment_…"

Linali had been dancing with the music, laughing with the orphans, when she saw the carriage that stopped at the gate. It had been bearing the Black Order crest, which was enough to draw her attention. When the door opened and she saw who was sitting inside, all the fun she had been experiencing drained out of her. The driver of the carriage, upon order from the passenger, had stepped down and approached her. Not wanting to ruin the mood, Linali excused herself and met up with the man halfway through.

"Exorcist Linali Lee, my name is Howard Link, I am an inspector sent to the Black Order Tower. My supervisor, Malcolm Levellier, asks that you return to the Tower with us."

It was an order, and Linali had to obey. She didn't want to, not if it meant going anywhere near Malcolm Levellier, the man who had made her childhood so traumatic. Yet the consequences for disobeying this man were too much for her to handle, and she didn't want to cause a commotion right now at Butterfly Orphanage. So she reluctantly told one of the orphans she had to leave, and to pass that onto Rhode and anyone who asks. Maybe she didn't have to, when she got into the carriage – cordially helped by Link – she could feel Rhode's eyes behind her.

"_Hello Linali, it has been years, has it not? I suppose you are wondering why I am here…_"

_I don't even want to know,_ Linali had thought to herself as she sat down beside him, her body tense. Link went to the front and started the horses again, leaving the two alone. In Linali's book that was not good and she could feel herself starting to shake, to sweat, all because of the close proximity with Malcolm. She did not want to be alone with the man who was responsible for imprisoning her in the Black Order Tower when they first found her;_ This man is too deeply rooted in negative circumstances_…

"_Do not worry, the Grand Generals and Vatican have generally been satisfied with your performance, you are not under scrutiny_…"

That was hardly reassuring, and judging by the wording someone else in the Black Order was. Linali tried to calm her breathing, but her thoughts were running in a flurry, _Why are you here why are you here why are you here WHY are you here now_?

"_Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for your new friend Allen Walker, or for your brother…" _

_WHAT_?!?!

She had dimly registered what Malcolm was saying, her brother was now deemed untrustworthy, and his latest decision to just up and leave the Black Order, to see _Cross_ of all people, was looked on with disapproval by the higher ups. Cross himself was already of questionable character, he might be influencing the Supervisor in the cause of some secret motive. Her brother was not the only one being investigated; the same thing went for Allen Walker. Cross was to be kept inside the Black Order Tower.

They arrived at the Tower, and Linali felt like flinching every time Malcolm got too close to her. She tried to remain calm as the three of them climbed onto one of the boats that would take them inside. Link started rowing without any command, his back towards his Supervisor and the Exorcist. Linali moved to finger her scarf, avoiding Malcolm's razor sharp gaze. As they neared the docking area, his cold voice broke the silence.

"What a lovely scarf, Linali, where did you get it?"

Linali looked up, startled, and almost quailed at the man's heated gaze. "It…it was given to me…by a friend."

"From outside the Order?" Malcolm asked with a strong tone, unlike Linali's soft voice. A large hand wrapped around the scarf when she nodded. She watched his face, hard and cold, uncaring and unsympathetic. "Then, you should know better then to keep it."

With a jerk of his hand he removed the scarf from her just as Link finally docked. Linali's eyes widened, watching how the inspector carelessly gathered Rhode's gift in his hand as he stepped off the boat. He stared hard at her, "You are to remain here in the Tower, Linali, the Exorcists not assigned on a mission are to stay. No outside contact without clearance, and that will only be attained through my approval until the Chief Supervisor returns." Without further words or a goodbye, he marched up the stairs. Link silently followed him, not saying anything.

By the time Linali finally returned up to the Tower, she had glimpsed the inspector talking to Reever and going through her brother's files. There was no sign of the scarf, Rhode's gift was gone, taken by the inspector without him even knowing he was making the distinction clear: No gifts from the Noahs were allowed.

What would Malcolm do if he found out not only was the scarf from a Noah, but that the same Noah had been dancing with Linali among all the other orphans? He would lock Linali up and he might even close down Butterfly Orphanage, or use the orphans as fodder for the war.

Those ideas brought her back to her current status, standing alone in the stone hallways, sober and cheerless. Komui wasn't here to protect himself against the accusations, let alone protect her from the inspector. Kanda wasn't around either, she couldn't seek comfort and protection from him like she did as a child. Lavi was in the hospital, and it would take a while before she could get there. Yes, she was an Exorcist and the wielder of the Dark Boots, but when she had – almost eagerly – moved forward to the doorway, she heard a voice saying: "Inspector Levellier's orders, place guards on every door…" She slammed the door shut after that.

This place was a _prison_.

She didn't know how long she stood, but it must have been a few hours. While she was deep in thought, she failed to notice footsteps approaching her. Arguably, the footsteps were light and quiet, but usually Exorcists were trained to hear that sort of thing. As Linali was not paying attention, she gave a start when a hand suddenly settled on her shoulder, and she whirled around.

"Surprise, Linali."

"General?" Linali stared, and the man in front of her smiled, gentle and fatherly, as per usual for the mentor of Kanda's team. The only thing wrong with his current image was the large, blue, glittering-with-beads hat that rested precariously on his uncombed grey hair.

"Oh, this? I got it from Mexico, I headed over there after the mission in Scotland was transferred to the regular Exorcists. You were part of the team, were you not?" General Froi Tiedoll continued smiling softly at her, he was a sharp contrast to the dominating Levellier. "I heard there was no Innocence, but you succeeded in bringing an illegal organization down, well done. No causalities, you and my pupil make me so proud…" He seemed to finally notice that Linali wasn't engaging in the conversation with smiles like she usually did. He looked at her curiously, "Why are you wearing that look, Linali? You look like a child locked in their room, you shouldn't feel like that, this is your home."

"I…I know, General."

"Why are you alone here anyways?"

"Nothing, just…thinking of things."

"Ah, thinking, this is why I am glad I am not you, I am much happier and content. However, it is also a good thing you are not me, you are industrious and do not feel random urges that you must obey. That's me," Tiedoll chuckled lightly, no doubt referring to his random outbursts of artistic inspiration and tendency to stray from his goals. "With practice, one day you will reach General status, Linali. When you do, we will get a compassionate leader, and maybe then less people will spend time thinking." Despite the light tone, there was something serious about it. Linali could almost hear the unspoken _God knows we need more compassionate leaders_.

"General, do you know about Inspector Levellier's arrival?"

"Ah yes, I do, I tried to return before his arrival, but I was delayed."

Tiedoll was going to be on the Exorcists' side, despite his pacifist nature. He probably would have softened the blow against the Exorcists with Malcolm's arrival. He might even send Sol and Tina out, so that they won't have to deal with the inspector. He might take another Exorcist out 'training' just so they could avoid the scrutiny, and not feel oppressed. When Allen and Kanda returned they would not like this. Allen was going to be investigated, of course he wouldn't be happy!

"Turn that frown upside down, Linali, it is unlike you to be without a smile. Lavi will be returning later today, so keep a smile on your face."

"He's okay?" Linali looked up in disbelief, "The hospital is discharging him?"

"More like he is insisting on leaving, but the doctors will probably let him go. I heard his cheer has convinced the doctors that he should be fine. Remember what he used to say, 'where Lavi is, good cheer follows'?" Linali finally smiled, nodding at the memory. Tiedoll, obviously pleased at making her smile again, decided then to take his leave. "I'm going to be welcoming him later today, but I also want a rest. So I'll be leaving a surprise for him. Remember, you didn't see me today, I'm going to play surprise with the others."

"Do you need any help?" Linali asked, and Tiedoll's smile widened.

Later that day, when Lavi returned to the Black Order it was nearly dinnertime. After the guards let him in – why were there guards there? He was going to have to ask – he made a beeline towards the Dining Hall, but not before noting that the Tower was decked in balloons. They were wrapped around the main hallways and around several chairs in the Dining Hall.

Everyone was in their usual spots when he finally arrived to the Dining Hall. When he asked about the birthday theme decorations – he was calling it that due to the bright colours – it seemed as if no one had any idea who did it or why. Jeryy, however, finally pointed out that if it was not Daisya or Lavi, only one person had the time and motivation to do something like that. Lavi grinned, "General Tiedoll! He's returned and didn't even tell me? I'm off!"

"Lavi! Wait!"

Lavi ignored the call, running to the General's room as fast as he could. Tiedoll must have been tired after all the traveling and decorating for he had left his door unlocked, and when Lavi opened it he spotted Tiedoll sleeping in the bed. Grinning, Lavi quietly bounced to the bed, flopping down besides the sleeping man before he reached over and grabbed Tiedoll's nose. "Wake up, grandpa!"

It might have been the cheerful shout, the sudden lack of oxygen, or the bounce on the bed, but Tiedoll woke and was still half asleep. He pushed Lavi's face off his; "Why so early?" were his only words before he turned around and buried himself deeper in the blankets. Lavi, still grinning, grabbed a pillow and began whacking the other man.

"You joker! Said you won't be back for months, you're here now are you not!"

"Given the chance I wouldn't be back!" The General grumbled, trying to pull the covers over him to stop the pillow assaults. "I had reasons!"

"Reasons? What, it's okay to get a blemish or two on the mission record, why so serious?"

There was a silence, and Lavi thought Tiedoll had fallen asleep again. Instead the man finally sat up slowly, all seriousness again. The effect was ruined by the sleeping cap and pajamas, but the eyes were enough to catch Lavi's attention. The tone as well was a tip off, "You mean you don't know?"

"Know about what?" Lavi asked, instantly not like the mood change.

"The reason for the increased security in the Tower, the new guards, or the tension of your colleagues?"

"I know nothing about it," Lavi answered.

"Due to lax regulations and unregulated behaviours by the Black Order personnel, the Grand Generals and Vatican have decided to send in agents to inspect and reform the Black Order if necessary." A new voice announced from behind Lavi, where the door of the room was. Tiedoll did not tense, but his eyes darkened at the figure he saw over Lavi's shoulder. "We will be making investigations and reporting to the higher authorities about _questionable_ elements in the organization, and we have the authorized right to deal with them as we see appropriate."

In the back of his mind, of a time that seemed long ago, Lavi recognized the voice even as he turned around to face the tall man standing rigidly at the door. Malcolm Levellier, the first time they met Lavi's alias and personality had accepted the man easily. He was a powerful leader and maximized efficiency in the Black Order, the only problem was that he ruled with an iron fist and without tolerance to dissent, but Lavi's alias of that time was not affected. On his current alias and personality, however, he did.

"If I may ask," Lavi's voice was strained as he spoke, "What brought on the interest to Black Order workings?"

Malcolm looked at him coolly, but did not seem inclined to lie as he simply answered, "Among various problems, there is an unknown and problematic element in the Exorcists."

"You mean Allen?" Lavi felt a spark of anger in defense of his friend. "What do you mean he's problematic? He has yet to fail any mission nor is he disobeying orders! How is he problematic?"

"He is of unknown element," Malcolm countered. "He comes from a vague and questionable background, what do you know about him?"

"Plenty!" Lavi snapped back, glaring at the cold eyes of the man in front of him. His mind quickly organized the information he had pierced together about Allen's past due to confessions and experiences. "He was abandoned as a child due to a freakish arm, which was his Innocence. He became part of Butterfly Orphanage until he was adopted by a man named Mana Walker, a street performer, who trained Allen to be agile and quick. After the man died he was taken in by General Cross, who trained him to use Innocence, until one day Allen left to join a ragtag group of traveling orphans. There was a problem where Butterfly Orphanage assumed his disappearance was due to murder, but that issue has been recently resolved. Allen was in reality traveling with another group of orphans, he soon left them…"

"And when he was finally found again by the Black Order, he was with the Noahs, and to this day no one knows why or how." Malcolm finished coldly, eyes hard and unmoved. "Upon his entrance to the Black Order there was a massacre resulting in the death of two Exorcists, and it was addressed to him as a welcome to the Black Order. That night an Akuma with a shield made of Innocence attacked, supposedly controlled by the Noah of Consumption who attacked the Chief Supervisor and his delegation in another city. Allen Walker was later accused of taking money out of the Order's bank account and manipulating another Exorcist…"

"He was cleared of those charges!" Lavi shouted.

"…before leaving the Black Order territory without clearance…"

"Just because a button with his name was found in the water? It was proven he was taking a bath at the time!" In reality Lavi knew that it was Allen, as Tiki himself confirmed it. But aside from Kanda no one else had solid proof that Allen had gone out, not even the Black Order top officials. Lavi and Malcolm glared at each other as the older man continued with his argument.

"Afterwards he frequently left at irregular intervals at night…"

"He was hunting Akuma with me!" _And thank god Tiki didn't bother us then, though he was definitely watching_ **(5)**.

"Then later he stirred up more trouble by helping accuse another Exorcist of shipping drugs and possibly endangered an Exorcist General's life when he tried to excite her already fragile state. Don't think I don't know that, because the General told me the reason she returned to stop the runaway Exorcist was because Walker's phone call alerted her. At her state any news like that could have caused potential harm, surely Walker knows that, but he still insisted on calling her. Sounds almost like a plot." Malcolm's harsh tone almost dared Lavi to continue arguing. The redhead was tempted to, but he knew that in the long run it would not do any good.

It was a good thing Malcolm did not know much about the Scotland mission, where Allen had bet on his Exorcist uniform, showed dealings with illegal moneylenders, and proved that _somehow_ he had knowledge about the inhumane experiments done by the Black Order. Malcolm would latch onto that as further basis for investigation on their newest Exorcist. Newest active Exorcist, that is, since Tina technically came after Allen but was restricted from fighting due to her pregnancy.

But it was Allen who alerted Cloud Nine of Sol's departure during his 'potential last dinner'? Lavi never knew that, but he wasn't going to hold that against the white haired boy either. Despite what Malcolm said, Allen probably just wanted Cloud there to stop Sol from leaving. Not that Allen had much love for Sol since he didn't really know him…and what was he doing, doubting Allen? He wasn't going to start following Malcolm's desired mindset.

Malcolm and Lavi glared at each other for a few more seconds before a smaller man stepped beside Malcolm and whispered something. The newcomer Lavi did not recognize, the man had a braided ponytail and two dots on his forehead, something in his posture screamed 'stiff and ready to take command'. His uniform showed he belonged to another combat unit of the Church.

Whatever he was telling Malcolm, it was displeasing enough for the man to turn his attention away from Lavi. Without further ado, the two inspectors left the room. Lavi thought he heard something about an Exorcist not returning right away despite orders, probably Gwen.

"Those two inspectors are sent not just for Allen," Tiedoll's serious voice broke Lavi's musings. The General was staring at the door that Malcolm had rudely left open. "He intends to go after the Supervisor as well."

"What? Why?"

"They think it's overdue, Komui's recent actions do not exactly follow protocols right now, and the fact that my colleague General Winters Sokaro recommended an overview of the Supervisor **(6)** himself speaks little of the confidence."

**Paris, France **

The sun was setting, and from the window the Eiffel Tower was visible, including the workers busy working on its construction. Inside the room a figure with reddish brown hair reclined comfortably on her chair, reading a newspaper. As she was reading some of the more angry editorial letters with amusement, a man approached her.

"I apologize for making you wait."

"Oh no, no trouble at all," the woman placed the newspaper down and held out her hand. The man shook it firmly as the woman introduced herself. "I am Midori Sugiura, we meet at last, Mr. Teillagory."

The man was at an advanced age, with graying hair and mustache, but his eyes were bright and sharp. Though his clothing seemed simple in design the style was very much from the last generation or so, obviously this man looked fondly to the past. He was now a retired man living his remaining years in peace in his homeland. A well deserved rest from a life of fighting and politics, both in France, his homeland and in Spain, had he wanted it.

Apparently he was still willing to help stir things up, if only to satisfy his curiosity.

"I have read the exploits of Scotland, Miss Sugiura, and I am most interested in meeting someone who was part of the project, as well as what the results of said project."

Midori smiled, "Follow me then, Mr. Teillagory."

The two left the building and headed down to the streets. Parked in the shadows was a truck, guarded by several men – Akuma in disguise. Upon seeing the two newcomers, another woman stepped down from the passenger seat. Midori quickly introduced them. "This is Dr. Siu, a scientist who was part of the Sirenna Hospital Cloning Project. This is Mr. Teillagory, former French ambassador to Spain, and the one who knew our target minister best."

"An honor to meet one with such high scientific intellect," Teillagory smiled as he shook hands with the doctor. "If I may be so bold to ask, may I see the project now?"

"You will see him eventually, but I guess you can't rein in your curiosity, can you sir?" Midori nodded to one of the Akuma, who went behind the truck and unlocked, unbolted, and opened the doors. The large metal box inside was the only thing present in the spacious space. Teillagory was helped into the truck by one of the Akuma while those who had entered first worked on unlocking the box. Finally, they pushed the lid off halfway, allowing Teillagory to peer inside.

Encased in ice was one who seemed to be the current Foreign Affairs Minister of Spain. In reality it wasn't, the one lying in this box right now was not the Spanish minister, but a clone of him. A clone especially created by Dr. Siu as per the request of Sirenna's mysterious sponsor. Teillagory stared in awe, every strand of hair, every imperfection on the skin, was so like the _real_ minister. If he hadn't known this was a clone, he might have started to worry about this figure currently encased in glass and metal. As it was, this work of science was so great his breath caught in his throat.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Midori's voice broke his thoughts, and he could only nod in awe. Only when the lid slammed back in its position did he awake from his stupor. He was completely and honestly amazed. He had been privileged enough to see this future, countries all over the world would pay big money for the technology. The military would use it for so many infiltration operations; wars could cease or start just because a clone said to.

"Amazing, this technology….one wrong move, should it fall into the wrong hands, ka-frickin-boom."

"We don't 'ka-frickin-boom' here, Mr. Teillagory."

The man only nodded distractedly, ignoring the slight against him. Midori continued, "When Doctor Sirenna and the others were arrested, the government seized the hospital. No doubt they tried to find the records; after all, cloning technology will give them so many possibilities. We have ensured that all records were destroyed or in our hands, unfortunately, we could not get to Sirenna before she was killed. Luckily, Dr. Siu was able to recall everything and was successful in the cloning procedure."

"The cloning is able to get everything _physical_ perfect," Dr. Siu laid a hand on the box, "Unfortunately as of now there is no way a clone can inherit the original's memories. So despite being better then a copy with plastic surgery, as our clone's DNA and voice will match the original, when you throw them into a conversation , they still won't have the memories or the attitude of the person they are masquerading. The pronunciation of certain names, how they like their coffee, the way they treat each individual family member, those things are unknown. For a person like the minister, with the high amounts scrutiny they're under, someone will suspect something's wrong. Hence, this is where you come in."

Teillagory nodded, "I'll teach this clone here everything I know about the man, and it will be plenty."

"All right," Midori turned to one of her men, "Start moving this box to…"

"Let me go!" A new voice suddenly shouted, and Midori stopped talking as she whipped around to see the owner of the voice. It was a young boy, wearing scruffy clothing, and he was fighting against the grip of two men. No doubt he had been too close to the area, and the Akuma had caught him. The boy ceased fighting when he saw the group, and Midori scowled.

"I thought I told you to send passer-bys away or kill them, not bring them here!" She snapped at the men. At those words, the boy restarted his struggling, trying to escape. Midori raised an eyebrow, speaking to the boy for the first time. "A little fight in you, I like that."

"Then you're going to love me," a new, but familiar voice spoke out. All calm disappeared from Midori's face.

"Duck!"

Teillagory barely had the chance to obey before flashes of crucifixes suddenly slammed against the truck. Some of the men who weren't fast enough let out agonized howls of pain as they disintegrated in the face of Innocence. Crucifixes aside, other bursts of white light attacked the truck. Both types seemed to be bullets, but not the regular type Teillagory were used to. They were white, more powerful, faster and stronger. Where they hit holes appeared.

"Get the truck moving now!"

A man rushed towards the driver's seat, but he had just opened the door before a crucifix hit him. He let out a howl before disintegrating. Another pushed Teillagory and Dr. Siu down just as another round of bullets came their way, while several tried to close the truck doors. In the confusion the little boy escaped, running into the darkness. Midori let out an enraged scream, "Cross, you bastard!"

"Good evening to you too," the same voice answered as the crucifixes tore away one of the doors. From the smoke a shape emerged, a wide brimmed hat and familiar red hair, General Cross.

"Start the truck!" An Akuma yelled, and despite the fact that the doors were not locked the engine started and took off. Midori had no trouble balancing on her feet, though Teillagory and Siu quickly lost their balance and fell onto their side. The Akuma driver drove like one in these situations – frightened and risk taking, making sharp turns and spins. A blot in the sky drew his attention, and the Akuma looked up.

Caught in midair was what seemed to be a raven, but the Akuma soon saw it was an Exorcist; the black had been the Exorcist coat and long dark hair. Kanda raised his sword, "Mugen, First Illusion: Hell's Insects!"

The hellish insects rained on the truck, despite the Akuma's desperate attempts to maneuver out of the way. Tears cut through the truck, sending the truck screeching out of control. Midori cursed.

"I don't have time for this! You three, guard Teillagory and Siu! Take them through the Ark!"

"What…?" Teillagory began, but a blow to his head knocked him unconscious. Siu received the same treatment just as the truck finally came to a halt. The Akuma, led by the Noah, jumped out of the truck. Three of them, carrying the humans, ran off with Midori. Three more followed carrying the metal box. The rest of the Akuma remained, but Midori knew they could only delay the inevitable. Against Cross those Level Twos were no more then cannon fodder.

They reached another truck, also bolted and sealed, and the driver – actually another Akuma – jerked awake. Midori mentally made a note to punish him later, _if_ he survived after Cross and the other Exorcists arrived. The Akuma quickly unbolted and unlocked the doors, revealing the puzzle-like pieces of a portal.

Noah's Ark.

Rhode was the only one able to travel freely between dimensions without them, other Noahs relied on it to cross long distances. Just as the Akuma carrying the humans began to enter, a voice said, "Why didn't you answer me?"

The group froze, Midori spun around to see Allen Walker standing by the truck, one hand against the wall of its interior. The boy's Innocence was not activated, no doubt to show he was not a threat. He was simply here to talk, "I tried contacting you several times, until my head was aching, and still you didn't answer me. I was trying to tell you that Cross was going to attack tonight, that he somehow knew your plans."

"Well, too late for that now, knowing Cross was around I've arranged for Noah's Ark in the case he ever caught up with me." Midori ignored Allen's question as she turned away, right at that moment a blast of white light blew the Akuma beside her to pieces. Without him, the metal box came crashing down on the floor.

"What are you waiting for, Bean Sprout?!" Kanda yelled as leap forward, sword drawn…only to falter at the last second. He stared at the Noah in shock, for the first time Allen saw him look completely speechless. "Mi…Midori?"

"Yu Kanda," Midori returned, Allen blinked, surprised at the familiarity the two seemed to share, but it didn't seem as if there would be a sweet reunion for Cross appeared and fired again. Midori leapt out of the way, "Get inside the Ark now!"

The Akuma were about to obey, but couldn't, for there was a flash of faint blue light that surrounded the truck. All the Akuma quickly became encased in spheres and cubes, preventing them from escaping. The metal box fell down with a crash, and the humans they were carrying fell limp to the truck floor. Midori saw a familiar figure emerged as soon as it was safe to: "Chief Supervisor Komui Lee, we meet again."

Komui was no doubt the one who had set up the barriers in the area, without the Akuma the Noah would have trouble carrying two full grown humans and that large metal box. Midori couldn't summon her personal Akuma Gakutenou to do the task because the piece of Noah's Ark wasn't enough to allow it's entrance. So she did what she normally hated to do – she retreated.

When the Exorcists realized the Noah had commanded the Ark to move forward and swallow up both the two humans and the metal box, Kanda dove forward just before the Noah could disappear as well. Allen followed closely, with Cross and Komui coming after. As a result, all of them landed inside Noah's Ark.

"Midori!" Kanda took off after the Noah, with Allen chasing after him. They were gone quickly, vanishing behind pristine buildings. Cross and Komui however paused to look at their surroundings.

The place was similar to a quiet small town, mostly painted white, with a nostalgic sense to it. It was bathed in sunlight, and the temperature was comfortably warm. There was no one in the area, and the silence seemed all too consuming, with even the noise of the nearby chase disintegrating into the air.

"Where are we?" Komui asked, amazed. Silence greeted him, and the Supervisor noticed that Cross wasn't looking at him. The General was staring down another street, wider then the others, but just as clean and empty. "Cross…?"

"Quiet," Cross hissed, not even turning around to acknowledge the other man. Komui closed his mouth and stared at the cobblestone path, trying to see what Cross was looking at. The street was still and undisturbed, clean and pale, and _very_ quiet. Yet Cross stared at the horizon with full attention, so Komui did the same, wondering what the General could see, or hear, from it. The place was too quiet, there was no sound coming from Midori and their Exorcists, and Komui felt a slight chill that was unrelated to the warm temperature.

He saw before he heard the bull coming at them, except it wasn't a normal bull; or if it was, it was too well disguised. The bull had armor all over its body, giving it a metallic, battle-ready look. The glowing red eyes and large size also leaned towards the abnormal side. Cross gave a dry smirk as he readied Judgment, "Well, a herd of Akuma bulls, I did not expect to see this."

Meanwhile, Kanda chased the Noah down several streets, but he did not use his Innocence to stop her. Allen had been right behind him, but somewhere along the way he had fallen behind. Sometime along the chase the metal box and the two humans had been left aside, but Kanda ignored it, still chasing after Midori's flapping cloak. Maybe Allen had stopped to check those items. Cross and Komui had also fallen behind, but Kanda didn't concern himself with them.

Midori disappeared in the next corner, but Kanda spotted the partly opened door of one of the buildings. He ran forward, throwing the door open, and found himself facing a wild forest, with branches stretching higher then his eyes could see. A still lake was placed in the middle of it all, with a wooden bench beside it, and with one booted leg on the seat was Midori Suigura. Despite her relaxed stance she was holding her twin swords in one hand, fully prepared. She was facing Kanda directly now, no longer running. Bright green eyes regarded Kanda coolly.

"Are you here to fight me, Yu?" She asked, observing Mugen still in Kanda's hand.

"You're a Noah."

"That doesn't answer my question, Yu, what do you want?"

"Answer mine. If you were a Noah, why didn't you kill me all those years ago?"

"Ah, you want a conversation then," Midori didn't react even as Kanda approached. "The answer is simple, I wasn't a Noah yet at that time." When Kanda only gazed at her, she explained, "You seem to be under the mistaken belief that Noahs are born the way they are. That is both right and wrong, when a member of the Noah family is born, we have Noah's memories but unless we are awakened we will not have any access to that memory or our respective powers. Some of us actually lived normal lives before getting in contact with the Millennium Earl."

"You…"

"If I was planning to kill you, do you think I would have encouraged your swordsmanship, let alone teach you how to even pick up a sword?" Midori asked, and she was right. Though Kanda eventually went through various other teachers, the one who first taught the aloof orphan how to pick up a sword was Midori – the owner of the orphanage that Kanda had grown up in.

Midori Suigura, Noah, swordswoman, former guardian and teacher of Yu Kanda.

"Now that we are without your partners and my minions, a little catch up may be in order, if you're willing. I never said goodbye to you, when the Black Order took you away from the orphanage so many years ago. You seem fine and healthy, and if my senses are correct the sword you carry now is your Innocence. I have heard from my family that you have become strong, one of those next in line to achieving General level, correct? Had I not been a Noah, I would have been proud."

"Your family? I thought you were an orphan yourself," Kanda countered.

"I am, I was referring to my Noah family. They have given me what the world has robbed of me for so many years. They are worth fighting for, worth going against this ugly world for. You of all people should know that better then anyone. The hatred people directed to you due to their envy of your skills, the death of your parents, the curse you bear on your body…"

"You know about the curse?" Kanda asked. Midori frowned as she looked at him.

"Of course I do…Yu, have you truly forgotten everything? Last time I checked your parents died after, and not before, you entered my orphanage." She stared at Kanda's dilating pupils, "You really don't remember? Look up the archives if you don't believe me, the deaths of your parents came after, the Black Order seems to have told you otherwise. I guess as a child you were easier to fool."

"What are you trying to say?" Kanda hissed, but Midori was no longer paying attention to him. She looked thoughtful.

"I am not surprised, considering the circumstances. The curse on your body, the deaths of your parents…it makes sense now," She refocused on Kanda once more. "You want to know what I'm trying to say? I'll sum it up easily for you: Don't underestimate the Bookman, don't trust Froi Tiedoll, and most importantly, _beware of Komui Lee_. Do not ever repeat the mistakes your parents made that cost them their lives."

"Then tell me what they were!" Kanda held his sword in front of him with one hand, pointing it at Midori. Despite the distance between them if Kanda put his mind to it, he would close it before a second had even passed. And as he glared at the Noah, another thing registered inside his mind. She said his parents died after he had entered the orphanage, but the orphanage staff were the ones who told him his mother died giving birth to him **(7)**!

"Do you know who exactly gave you that curse, Yu?" Midori asked.

"That wasn't my question!" Kanda snarled angrily, "Who were my parents, how did they die? What mistake did they make and how are the superiors of the Black Order involved?"

"Your parents were normal – if irresponsible – people, they died by murder. Their mistake was leaving you out for grabs when the people of _that project_ came looking for test subjects." There was something akin to pity in those eyes, "Yu, if you knew who exactly your superiors at the Black Order are, you'll turn against them in an instant. Perhaps your mind is shielding you from remembering, maybe for the protection of your sanity? I would know, the mind does all it can to keep the soul intact."

"What project?" Kanda hissed.

"By the time I tried looking for you the project had already been dismantled and all records taken away or destroyed. Yu, the curse you bear now, that lotus flower and your strength, they are proof of your restraints created by that project." Midori's eyes blazed, "Yet now you fight for them? Have the project succeeded so beautifully? It won't, I'll kill you myself before I give them that level of satisfaction, I'll wreck havoc in the Black Order Tower to make sure it doesn't happen."

Midori blocked Kanda's sword with one of her own, her student had exceeded her expectations – as fitting for an Exorcist, she thought with slight disgust as she parried Kanda's sword with her own. She had not even finished speaking and Kanda was already upon her. His blows were vicious, and had she been just a regular fighter Kanda would have defeated her without a problem. As someone of her training and Noah background however she blocked and dodged all his blows. Kanda didn't even try using any of his Innocence's attacks, so she refrained from using her Noah powers.

"And you attack me now because I threatened the Black Order? You really see that as your home now don't you? Or…" Her mouth turned up to its familiar smirk, "Is there someone there you're trying to protect? Is _that person_ among the Black Order ranks?"

Kanda glowered as he met swords with Midori, only to flip into the air as Midori's second sword nearly sliced his stomach. "If you're not going to tell me anything useful, you might as well stay silent!"

Midori laughed, "Now that's the Yu Kanda I expected that little aloof child to grow into!" Though her words made it seemed as if she could have been several years his senior, in reality she wasn't. As they parried their swords with skill, black coat and red cloak snapping into the air, Kanda remembered that she wasn't that much older than he was. She was more like an older sister then a mother, and she owned the orphanage back in Japan not due to age but to capability and her financial support.

It seemed like the old days, he thought as he parried, he was too young to really remember then but as he clashed swords with his very first teacher he remembered the days before he had entered the Black Order. Granted, Midori's familiar red brown hair distracted him from the foreign multiple belts around her waist, but he could almost remember now: a past he had forgotten.

His opponent suddenly pulled back, jumping backwards to the other side of the lake. Kanda was about to follow her, but she shouted out, "We really should stop fighting, we'll miss the fireworks!"

Kanda paused as the lake between them shimmered. His body readied itself for some strange Akuma or another trap to spring up on him, but nothing of that sort happened. The effect on him might as well be the same though, his eyes widened when the lake showed an image of Allen running down a hallway, meeting a dead end, then running in another direction as he tried to escape what seemed to be an endless maze. The perspective of the lake then shifted upward to a bird's eye view, showing that on the other side of the corridor's walls, explosives of several types lay waiting.

_Should stop fighting…miss the fireworks…explosives…Allen…_ "Midori!" Kanda glared at the Noah, "What are you trying to do?"

"I thought I'll show you that, despite going easy on you, I won't do the same with the rest of the Black Order," Midori answered, watching Kanda's expression carefully. "You didn't deny it when I asked whether you were trying to protect someone at the Black Order."

"What do you want?!" Kanda spat, but Midori noted once again that Kanda didn't deny her.

"I want you to drop this mission," Midori explained. "I'll let your Exorcist partner escape with his life if you agree to drop this mission. Leave the humans I have and do not report to the Black Order what you've discovered. Go back to the Black Tower if you wish. Just stop mimicking the moth that flies to the flame, and bring Cross with you because you're all ruining my plans – which have no direct link to any plans of world destruction."

"You want me to pretend nothing's happened? That's it?" At Kanda's disbelieving tone, Midori shrugged.

"I'm a woman of simple tastes. I like dynamite, and gunpowder, and gasoline. Do you know what all these things have in common? They're cheap."

Back at the original entrance point of this Noah's ark, Cross was leaning against a spotless white wall, casually talking to Komui even as Judgment continued to fire and destroy Akuma. "Noah's Ark usually doesn't have Akuma around, most of the time it is reserved for the Noah family." Komui ducked as an Akuma managed to sneak up beside up, Cross shot it without blinking. "However that doesn't mean they can't get in, sometimes the Akuma use it for travel as long as they have permission from one of the Noahs or the Earl himself." The General fired upward, causing a bird-like Akuma to disintegrate after a horrifying screech. "I can safely say however that with this number, Midori was well prepared for us. That or she's toying with us."

Cross gestured to some of the attacking Akuma, they looked startlingly like horses, and even had the saddle and reins prepared. Considering there was no other possible rider besides them, it did seem as if Midori was mocking them. As Cross continued fending the Akuma away, Komui studied the horses critically. Eventually he saw an opening, and he dove for it. The horse-like Akuma let out a neigh as Komui swiftly grabbed its reins and swung up onto the saddle, showing the Akuma who was in control.

"You seem to have experience in horse riding, Supervisor," the horse-like Akuma growled. "Strange for someone who has long been inside the Black Order Tower."

"I've had my fair share of training earlier," Komui answered as he thwart an attempt by the Akuma to throw him off. He didn't even react as a faint memory of Alfredo teaching him how to ride a horse surfaced in his mind. Those random episodes had been increasing recently, as he grew more and more used to the sight of the Noah. Komui adjusted accordingly, training himself not to give any reaction to them. In this case, he focused on keeping himself on the horse, which despite throwing itself back and forth could not get the Supervisor off. Odd that the Akuma wasn't using any power, it was behaving like a regular horse, except with the ability to speak.

While he was busy with that, Cross took the opportunity to rid them of a few more Akuma before seizing the reins of another horse and swinging on. Like Komui's, the horse didn't attack him with any Akuma bullets, just tried to throw him off. Cross however had his experience with horse riding, and with Komui the two set the horses into a gallop towards where they had last seen Allen and Kanda. The obedience displayed by the Akuma should have warned them, but at the time they didn't concern themselves with it.

Meanwhile, Midori waved a hand, and a particularly large tree grew taller and larger. As Kanda watched its roots push the tree higher and higher, leaving gaps between them as they left the soil. Once they were of sufficient height the roots divided into two, and in between a portal opened. It glowed with a sickly purple light, beckoning Kanda to the unknown.

"Here's the deal, Yu, you can continue fighting with me, and do your duty as an Exorcist. If however you are more concerned about your partner in this mission" – And Midori gestured to the lake, which showed Allen looking around trying to get his bearings and ignorant of the explosives just on the other side – "You may go through this portal, which will take you directly to him. I'll even provide an exit from that maze for you, _if_ you will drop this mission."

There was no question about it, Kanda didn't have to think twice. All it took was a glance between the calm Midori and the running image of Allen in the lake, and he reached his decision. Without hesitation, without speaking, the Japanese Exorcist ran forward. His Exorcist coat spread behind him like the wings of a raven, as if preparing for flight, before Kanda threw himself into the portal.

The Noah stared at the portal's surface, which had only shimmered slightly before returning to its smooth surface. Midori shook her head, "On the other hand, Yu, I know how much children will change. Truly you have defied my expectations. You've made your choice now, haven't you? Allen over your duty, over your past's mysteries…" The galloping of horses drew her attention, and she looked up just as Komui and Cross burst into the scene. "So you made it after all."

"Where are they?!" Komui shouted, pulling sharply on the reins. "Where is Allen? Where is Kanda?"

"They're both safe, or at least, as safe as it will be in the Black Order Tower." Midori answered, approaching the portal and resting a hand on the tree bark. "Care to risk going after Yu-" she quickly changed the name "-Kanda? He's gone after Allen, but he won't end up there." With her other hand she gestured to the lake, where for the first time Komui and Cross saw the explosives by Allen's side. Cross' eyes narrowed.

"Midori…do you hate the boy so much?"

"Hate? If I hated him I'll kill him, if I hated him the very thought of him would infuriate me. He doesn't draw that from me. I don't feel like seeking methods to destroy him but if they're there, why not? The explosives have been gathering dust for a while. Care to join Kanda and help him? Not that you have a choice anyways, get out of my sight."

It happened quicker then Cross would like to admit. One moment he was sitting on the Akuma horse, the next he was clinging on as the horse suddenly burst into a short gallop. The creature stopped suddenly and swiftly changed into a human, without any reins Cross found himself thrown forward and right into the portal, Komui by his side. Both disappeared without a trace into sickly purple.

"You can come out now," Midori called out, and from behind her Allen stepped forward. The lake continued to show an image of a panicking Allen running down hallways lined with explosives until Midori waved a hand, the image faded and the lake returned to normal. "So, how are the humans?"

"They're fine, and so is the clone."

"You couldn't resist peeking, could you?"

"I could have guessed it too, I was in on the mission which pitted Exorcists against Doctor Sirenna's staff."

"You know, Allen, this is a problem that's been hindering you. You haven't reported to the Earl or any of us for a while." Midori added coldly as she finally turned around to look at Allen, "That also means you haven't gone through the Black Order's files on their progress against us or their potential new weapons. What's more, you haven't started enough trouble to break it apart from the inside."

"You're willing to go through that still, when you seem to know Kanda so well?" Allen asked. The tone was not meant to provoke, but Midori's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"My affairs are my own business, Allen, and as long as they do not affect my work neither you nor the other Noahs have a right to question them." She seemed to study Allen critically with her eyes, Allen knew what she was thinking, her former student Kanda had given up an obligated fight with her to go after him. It made Allen almost embarrassed; Kanda was giving up his duty as an Exorcist to try saving him. If it was anyone else Allen could say they were just worried, but for Kanda, the act spoke volumes.

What Komui had told him about how he was affecting Kanda was still fresh in his mind, and that, with Midori's reminder that he had not been doing his duty as a Noah was not making him feel any better.

"But with the situation as it as, I guess I can help you a bit, and show Kanda as well what has been going on behind his back." Midori brushed her hair out of her eyes before refocusing on Allen. "You're curious about how your partner Kanda and I know each other? I'll tell you, and it's controversial enough for you to carry back to the Black Order Tower and cause some havoc. A scandal that involves more then the Chief Supervisor, but even if you don't think it's a big deal, make it so when you go back to the Black Order. I'll tell the Earl about it too, so he'll be expecting a report as well, understand?"

"If you don't mind me asking, if it's so controversial why haven't you brought it up already?"

"Because, as an outsider and a Noah, the effect isn't as strong as if an insider revealed it," Midori shrugged. "Not to mention, I didn't really expect Kanda to be an Exorcist. Well then, it'll hurt him as well, but even he can't change my goals."

"I won't help you hurt him," the words slipped out of Allen's mouth he could stop them. Midori chuckled darkly as she drew up her sword.

"Oh, you will, Allen. The consequences if you don't might be too much for you to handle."

**Black Order Tower**

Right at that moment when he saw that the portal had not brought him to Allen, but back to the Black Order Tower, Kanda felt the fury inside of him increase. The portal had disappeared as soon as he had gone through it, and he felt like taking his sword and cutting everything up in frustration. Of course he had better restraint then that, but it still didn't stop his fury.

The gate-keeper had been shocked when Kanda had suddenly dropped in front of him, and rightfully concluding that no human being should be able to appear out of thin air had started screaming. It hadn't bothered to check for the Akuma virus, for all it knew appearing out of thin air was also a trait of Noah.

Luckily, it had been Lavi who ran out to confront the threat, and after being convinced that it was Kanda the redhead told the door to shut up. Just when it did though Cross and Komui also dropped out of thin air, causing the gatekeeper to start screaming again. It didn't help when Cross threatened to blow the gatekeeper to kingdom come if it didn't shut up. By the time it finally shut up, more then enough people had arrived at the door. Lavi didn't have enough time to warn them of who was inside before Malcolm stepped forward.

"A spectacular entrance, General, and you couldn't help accompanying him could you, Komui?"

"Inspector Malcolm Levellier, I am surprised to see you," Komui answered, tone civil and obviously ignoring the question. By his side, Kanda's eyes turned colder, his rage diminishing to cold calculation. Malcolm's eyes met his briefly, before they refocused back to the adults.

"So how exactly did you two manage to pull that stunt off?"

"What else did you think could transport us so quickly from France to here?" Cross smirked, body stance casual and not at all intimidated. "Noah's Ark of course, I'm sure the Vatican has their own information on it, however vague and inaccurate."

"We will be expecting a detailed report then, on what has happened." Malcolm's gaze was focused solely on the red haired General now. "So? Did you manage to stop whatever it was that was supposed to happen in Paris?"

"I don't think anything's going to happen there, at least nothing that's related to the Noah we saw today." Cross answered as he adjusted his hat calmly. "She had Noah's Ark prepared, that means she's planning to leave the area. The Tower possibly just marked a meeting, no destruction or fire."

"Can you handle the responsibility if you are proven wrong, Cross?" Malcolm demanded.

"What responsibility?" Cross asked as he shrugged his shoulders. "If I'm proven wrong, what will you have me do?"

Good point, Kanda thought, the Exorcists were too valuable to be damaged or lost. Malcolm however was not daunted, "You'll be confined to the Tower for an undetermined period of time as you're too incompetent to be sent out."

There was a short silence. The observers watched anxiously as the three parties glared at each other. Finally a voice spoke up, "It's nice to see the three of you are fine, but I was under the assumption that there were two Exorcists sent out for support, General."

It was Bookman, though he wasn't exactly helping the situation at least he broke the awkward silence. With the reminder though, Cross cursed loudly, and Komui knew this wasn't best said in front of Malcolm. Yet he wasn't the one who answered, it was Kanda, and the look in his eyes as he spoke almost made everyone present flee for cover. "We lost him on Noah's Ark."

"What?" Linali cried.

"No!" Lavi yelled at the same time. Tina and Sol looked properly horrified, General Tiedoll was no longer smiling, and Miranda nearly collapsed. Aleister and Noise, who had just returned from their mission, caught her quickly. The Finders and scientists, who had all grown fond of Allen, looked at each other in panic. Bookman remained stony faced, asking for what happened before Malcolm could do so in a less-than-friendly tone.

"To sum it up simply, we chased a Noah through their Ark and got separated." Komui answered, not wanting to tell Malcolm that they had trusted a _Noah's_ words and that was how they ended up leaving Allen alone. He'll never hear the end of it.

"Do you know where exactly he is, then?" Malcolm demanded.

"What's the time?" Cross suddenly asked, and several observers blinked at the suddenness of the tone.

"What difference does that make?" Bookman asked.

"Well, depending on the time, he may be in one spot…" Cross gestured with Judgement, "or several."

"This isn't time to be playing games, General!" One of the Finders – Toma, Komui remembered – shouted.

"I'm serious, I know the Noah, she has a grudge against Allen Walker and while she would not seek to destroy him she might leave him in some difficult situation. Aboard Noah's Ark, she can leave him anywhere in this world, maybe even to die."

"If she let you live, she might let him live," Tiedoll tried to indirectly reassure the listeners, but even he didn't seem to truly believe it. Malcolm meanwhile let out a snort.

"For the three of you to return without injury while in Noah territory is suspicious, if even Walker returns without a scratch the suspicions against you all will be high. I'm curious to see how you all survived, the only explanation is that the Noah let you out so that she can deal with Walker one-on-one, which supports the theory that she has a grudge against him. If she doesn't, you'll understand why I find it hard to believe she let you all live after travelling through Noah's Ark, something that no one else has survived long enough to tell the tale of."

Kanda found himself immensely disliking the man, he could tell the feeling was probably mutual. He knew from past history that Malcolm didn't see Exorcists as humans, but as weapons, and thus to him Exorcists didn't need much respect. They just needed to train and learn obedience. With clipped words he replied, "Then as the first few who have survived, you'll probably want a report. I will give it to you after I've settled back in, no sooner."

Malcolm looked livid, glaring at the Exorcist who dared to dismiss his authority. Kanda glared right back, his stance on equal level with the man's. It was almost hard to believe the Exorcist was several years his junior. To Kanda a glaring match was child's play and a complete waste of time, so eventually he broke the glare and marched past the man and into the Tower. The Finders cleared a path for him, and he headed straight for his room. Behind him he heard the others finally beginning to move, as if Kanda had broke the still-and-silent spell on them.

Reever approached Komui and subtly slipped something into his hand – pain killers for the shadow monster inside of him, Komui was relieved to note. The two of them returned to the science department, where Reever briefed Komui about Malcolm's recent actions, including the investigation of his office and possibly on him. Komui let out a snort. "The man came with the orders of the Grand Generals and Vatican, what can he possibly dig up on me that is worst then my background?"

"I thought you didn't remember your history, Supervisor."

"Oh, I'm recovering my memories, thanks to frequent contact with you-know-who my mind's starting to show me what I've been missing. However the way I actually entered the Black Order is on the files, and our Grand Generals apparently did a lot of cover work for me. So, they technically should know bits and pieces of the skeletons in my closet, just not the whole story."

"Did you leave any of those bits in the files around your office then?"

"I don't remember," at Reever's scandalized gaze Komui chuckled nervously, "You know how I am, my office and files are not always in the best order or thoroughly read through. You've yelled at me enough times about it, you should know, and since we all know how much you like to say 'I told you so', if they did find anything today you get to say 'I told you so'."

"Today, I don't want to," Reever answered as they finally entered the office. The papers were in a much neater order then when Komui had left, probably Link had sorted through them as he investigated them. Reever looked at the neat piles in dismay, the first time he had ever done so as he usually celebrated upon seeing a neat desk. Scowling he had to say, "But I did bloody tell you."

Outside the office, Linali and Lavi glanced at each other. Lavi had to ask, "How much do you know about your brother's entry to the Black Order?"

"Nothing," Linali admitted. "He never told me much, he's never told me much about his past, remember? Always managed to turn everything about me, he rarely spoke of himself."

"Gramps told us how he rose in power in the Black Order Tower, but even he didn't tell us how your brother got in. If I recall correctly though, Bookman once said that he and General Tiedoll were the ones who brought your brother into the Black Order Tower. They should know something."

"You think we should ask them?" Linali asked.

"Well, it's best we know first and make a case of it before Malcolm gets to twist it as ugly as possible when he tells the rest of us." With them both acknowledging it, the two turned and hurried down the corridor, where they nearly ran into Aleister. Their appearance must have been too sudden, for Aleister gave a yelp and jumped back.

"Where did you come from?!"

Lavi raised an eyebrow, "Well, Aleister, as it seems that no one's explained it to you before I guess I should. You see, when a man and woman love each other…" He let out a yelp as Linali pinched his arm.

"Don't go there Lavi, and I don't think that's what he meant anyways."

"Oh, in that case," Lavi was sure Aleister could be trusted, and when the redhead was sure that Malcolm and Link weren't around, he continued, "We were just hanging outside the Supervisor's office listening to his troubles. Those inspectors from the Vatican are probably going to be twisting some things up about his history and they'll be making it as ugly as possible. So before they get the chance, we must go and find out everything they are looking for before they can. Then when they try to make it ugly we can be prepared to beautify it!" There was a short pause.

"Well, that's the gist of it," Linali admitted. "I don't know whether you know it or not, but my brother's going to be investigated. Obviously he has some skeletons in his closet…"

"Skeletons?!"

"I mean secrets, skeletons were just a metaphor." Linali tried to smile reassuringly at the suddenly-pale man in front of her, though Aleister was normally a pale person, he really did look sickly right now. "It's a saying, means hidden secrets. In any case, my brother probably has a lot of them, and he hasn't told anyone. We assume that only a select few know the full story, and even that is debatable. My brother won't tell me anything, that's for sure, he never wanted to worry me…" She bit her lip. The last time she fought with her brother was because she was keeping secrets from him, would they end up fighting over this new secret as well? Would another Sol Uproar-like case happen?

In her case, revealing the secret took a turn for the worst, Komui didn't forgive her even when he found out that she was not using the seventy thousand dollars for person gain. If Komui's secrets turned out to be more than she could handle, what would happen? Would she shun him like he did to her? Linali knew Komui was lashing out at her at that time, that he was hurting just as much as she was, but he had still done it.

If his secrets were really being hidden for the better good, would it be better if she didn't know? Komui was always looking out for her sake, could his reason for keeping those secrets be for her good? Would it affect their relationship if it came out? They've gone through a scenario with money playing the antagonist, but Linali knew there were things better, and worst, then what money could do.

Lavi was talking again, and Komui's name was mentioned, with great effort Linali pulled herself out of her thoughts to pay attention. "You know, now that I think about it, the reason that almost no one knew about Komui's past is because of the complete lack of records. Bookman told us that Komui ordered all records of his history with that Cassian guy and the former Science Department staff to be destroyed, but what about before that? The Bookmen has access to every document and file in the Black Order Tower, but never once have I come upon anything detailing Komui's _entry_ into the organization."

"You mean you've gone through all the files of the Black Order before?" Aleister asked, amazed.

"Well, anything I can get my hands on or anything gramps give me. There are some things I'm still kept from, and that only gramps has access to. Only when I become the real Bookman can I access the files in the underground left wing floor, for example."

Linali and Aleister nodded slowly, that wing was supposed to be filled with secret documents; neither of them had been allowed in. In fact most of the Tower staff wasn't, only a select few like Bookman and Komui could enter. It was rumored however that Komui once took Kanda in, also according to those rumors it had to do with Kanda's mysterious origins and the research on it. Lavi and Linali both knew what that meant, the lotus and the curse branded on Kanda's body. Kanda never admitted or denied those inquires.

The thing was, Bookman once told Lavi the wing did not contain classified files on the latest Black Order weapon. He meant to rid the boy of his curiosity, but it only piqued it more, what could be so important that wasn't information about the war? He soon came up with a possible answer.

"The left wing…if Kanda was brought in it for his 'mysterious origins', it might contain classified information about the members of the Black Order." Both Linali's and Aleister's eyes snapped to him. "I mean, think about it, when we all first entered the Black Order they asked us some questions about our history right? Well they had to have written it down, and if so where have they been storing it all those years? And if it's true, if that place actually holds all the members records', we might find Komui's history there."

"You're forgetting one thing," Aleister added, "Even if we get past the security and found such a file, Komui might get mad at us for going behind his back and invading his privacy."

"For the greater good and the benefit of the organization, we might have no other choice if Komui and the others refuse to tell us," Lavi pointed out. Linali stared at him, almost appalled, and Lavi blinked. "What?"

"For the greater good? For the benefit of the organization? Since when did you start speaking like that?" Linali asked, and Lavi realized his mistake. Usually that phase or something similar was used by Komui only when he was about to make a rather unpopular decision, such as when he ordered the Exorcists to leave someone to die for a mission. Lavi, or at least the alias of Lavi, also hated it **(8)**.

"I'm not going to apologize for that, Linali. I just want to make it clear that if your brother falls now the ones to replace him, no matter how temporarily, might not treat us as kindly as your brother has. You and I both know that." Because if Komui did get removed right now, the rightful choice to the Supervisor title would be Malcolm until he chose a more permanent leader – _if_ he chose one at all. Even if he did choose one, it would probably be someone like Malcolm.

"He's right, for once," a new voice added coolly, and the three spun around to see Kanda standing there. "We might as well learn of the Supervisor's past first before anything happens. If we helped buffer this blow against him, he could be indebted, and we can ask him to send us out for Allen on our next mission."

"Is that to reassure Linali, or is that for yourself?" Aleister had to ask. He shrank back at Komui's infamous death glare, but Lavi didn't share the same fear as he grinned.

"What's this? What's this? Is Yu actually planning to look for Allen? Worried about the little bean sprout?" He would have liked to tease and provoke the Japanese Exorcist more, but they didn't have the time. Every second they spent talking, he realized, Malcolm could already be onto something. "Alright, we should probably divide into two groups, someone to check the files and someone to ask Tiedoll and/or Bookman. Ideally we should have a third party distract Malcolm, but I don't think any of us are willing to do that."

"Put me out there," Aleister offered, chest thrust out importantly. "I'm not afraid to expose myself."

"Do you ever think before you speak?" Kanda asked coolly, and Aleister wilted again.

"No, I just tend to whip it out there," he admitted sheepishly. Kanda wasn't looking him anymore though, he looked thoughtful. With his brows furrowed in concentration and his arms crossed, he still looked unapproachable, but at least he wasn't snapping. Actually, Lavi observed, that hadn't even been a direct strong insult, which was expected of the cold Yu Kanda. It was much less sharp and seemed more chastising than rude. Oh, the changes love can do to a person!

"We should at least send two people to the left wing, with all the documents there it will probably take too long for one person to figure out and go through. We don't have much time, the people need to get in there quickly and leave just as quickly. To maximize the efficiency of that, you two" Kanda gestured to Lavi and Linali "should go as you are both used to dealing with documents and memorizing them, both as Bookman's apprentice and as assistant to the Supervisor. I will ask my General and see whether or not he will tell me anything."

"Wait, so what am I doing?" Aleister asked.

"Exactly what you suggested," Kanda answered calmly, ignoring the spluttering and outright objections from Linali. "I thought about it, having you distract the inspector will at least allow us some more time. He won't be able to interrupt any of us, if he does start to head our way, just make a lot of noise. Fall down the stairs screaming if you have to."

"He doesn't mean that," Lavi patted the vampire-like Exorcist, who now stood under a cloud of gloom. "It was just an example."

"We should start moving now," Kanda called out, he was already at the door. Lavi didn't wonder how he did that, they were Exorcists after all.

The group branched off into their own directions, Lavi and Linali headed down as Kanda decided to start his search first by going to his General's quarters. Normally he hated to approach the man who kept insisting on treating Kanda like a little boy or young son, but if Tiedoll was in a good enough mood he'll tell his 'family' everything they wanted to know. Kanda was no angel and was not above exploiting that to his own advantage.

To his dismay, when he knocked on Tiedoll's door there was no answer. Guess he'll have to search for the old man.

Aleister, luckily or unluckily depending on how you looked at it, found Malcolm with his subordinate – Howard Link, Aleister remembered was the name – talking in the hallways. Deciding that they weren't moving yet, Aleister didn't approach them, but he didn't leave either. Instead he resolved to wait until they started to move, then he would go distract them and possibly delay them for some time longer.

Linali and Lavi arrived to the floor unhindered by anyone. The hallways here were more narrow and maze-like, with more twists and turns than above. Lavi once read that even before the Tower construction was finished the staff was told to be moved in, so the bottom floors had more individual small rooms and narrow corridors as opposed to the levels above, with few big rooms and wide corridors. The top floors weren't even that big, so these underground floors practically screamed 'cramped'. There were no guards around, but a series of locks and security measure were present. Lavi and Linali were not without their tricks, and they soon broke into the room.

"Do you think this is a bit too easy?" Linali asked.

"Yea, but who's complaining?" Lavi answered as he randomly pulled off a folder and flipped through it. His eyes widened as he took in their contents, "_Oh_, now I see while these documents are hidden even if they are not about weapons." Linali pulled out a document from another shelf, and as she skimmed through it she understood.

"These documents are classified information about the Black Order's illegal operations," Linali whispered as she flipped through the pages. Listed were names of corrupt public servants and records of bribery the Black Order has used for their own purposes, and the incidents appeared frequent. She noted the folder she was holding was dealing solely with one country. Considering the shelves of folders currently in the room, every country on the map might have one of their own here.

"I don't know about your file but this one details a cover-up of a political assassination, this guy tried to cut off his country's funding for the Black Order, it says here his assassination was carried out by a group the Black Order financed, maybe not for the assassination itself but surely to remove him from power."

"This file details the scapegoats the Black Order helped blame to keep their operations secret." Linali's voice shook with rage, "Sometimes if a mission went awry and too many innocent lives or buildings were destroyed, rather than admit to it being the Black Order's fault they blame it on someone or something else. This is what they do after we return for a mission when they 'clean up the scene', I don't believe this…"

"This folder contains agreements between the Black Order and several unstable dictators in the world," Lavi continued skimming, "Not just dictators either. Heavily censored and isolated countries have also come in contact with us."

"At least that one is understandable if we want to get in for a mission without being arrested as illegal citizens," Linali answered as she went to another shelf and randomly selected a folder. "Several dummy corporations the Black Order uses for taxes and other purposes here…"

"I think we're getting somewhere more personal here," Lavi gestured for her to approach the shelf he had stepped beside. "Look, this report was submitted by Noise Marie a few years ago. I can see why it's here and not outside for any of us to take, it's about a mission in Burma. Apparently he found out the local government was trying to bribe tribal leaders with precious stones and they included a piece of Innocence in it. A bandit later raided their caravans and Marie was promised the Innocence if he could retrieve the rest of the stones. Needless to say it got pretty…messy," Lavi winced as he skimmed through the details. "At least he came back fine with the Innocence."

"These ARE horrifying personal reports of missions gone wrong, no doubt about that," Linali's voice shook as she picked a folder from the same shelf and skimmed through it, "What IS this? Look, this one details how Sol and the Black Order helped a criminal get out of a country in exchange for information about Innocence. They actually broke him out of prison and provided him with transportation to another country."

"Here's another one," Lavi whispered, "There was a mission that was hindered by a man who did not approve of Exorcists supposedly snooping around his museum. Gwen removed him from power by setting him up with a well known prostitute. For publicity reasons the museum fired him, and Gwen was than allowed to investigate. She never admitted it even after the mission was over, the man left the country."

"Why haven't I seen any of these dirty missions?" Linali hissed as she flipped through another file. "Even Kanda's involved in one. It says here he infiltrated a resistance movement when a country was invaded, he helped in at least two major battles before he finally secured the Innocence, but there had been several skirmishes and he couldn't have gotten away from all of them without killing someone. Why have I never heard of these missions?"

"Because your brother wouldn't have sent you into those situations **(9)**," Lavi answered. "Your missions, have you noticed, never involved warring states? But there will still be Innocence there, and often other Exorcists were sent instead. Suman told me he was once sent into a country during civil war, but never told me the details, and now I see now why as I read this file. People must have either loved or hated him."

"But these reports are all Exorcists, what about the other staff of the Black Order?"

"This wing has so many documents, I'm sure they must be here somewhere. Like…here," Lavi randomly pulled out a file from another shelf. When he opened out, something slipped to the floor. He bent down to pick it up, "A magazine, why would they have a magazine of…" His voice trailed off, his eyes widening, Linali looked up.

"What is it?"

Lavi looked at her and wordlessly handed the magazine. Linali took it and gave a quick glance before looking up, "The wedding of Tina and Gilbert Arks several years ago, why?"

"Do you remember, after the night the Akuma-wielding Innocence attacked the Tower, Komui had the Exorcists start jogging exercises in the mornings? The first time we finished it and I told you about Allen and Yu's first mission in Italy, you were carrying several expired magazines about the Arks family. Do you remember all that **(10)**?"

"Yes," Linali's memory may not be as sharp or exacting as Lavi's, but she was not sister of the Chief Supervisor for nothing. And after all, it was because of her high intelligence that nearly turned her into a victim of Sirenna's cloning experiments.

Lavi looked grim, he already knew Alfredo Roswell was a Noah, and this magazine just revealed to him what Tiki had been telling him all along was right. "The cover of one of those magazines you were carrying was like this one. I saw it when I first skimmed through them and then again later when Komui popped up suddenly beside us and made you drop them all. Remember we had to pick them all up again after you kicked him for accusing the two of us as being a couple? I still remember the cover, it was only of Gilbert and Tina, but with _this_ magazine I know now that wasn't an original photo – it's been cropped. This magazine has the full photo. Now look at the left of it, behind Gilbert."

Linali looked at the magazine again, her eyes widened. In the photo, standing some distance behind Gilbert's left shoulder, was Komui.

As he had first appeared by her bedside after he finally managed to enter the Black Order, Komui had long hair tied to a low ponytail, but strands of it still framed his face and rolled down his slim shoulders. As fitting for the wedding he was dressed formally, and while it was white like Linali was currently used to, the formal wear certainly wasn't. The same went with the almost mocking smile and sarcastic clapping the photographer had caught him in. For Lavi, the most important thing was the closeness the photograph's Komui stood besides Alfredo Roswell.

"My brother, before he got into the Black Order…was familiar with the Arks family?"

"Judging by how close he's standing to the former Alfredo Arks, I think it's more than that," Lavi remembered, at the time Komui had popped up beside them and scattered those magazines, he had done so right after Lavi mentioned the hidden children of the Arks. "He might even be one of the children the old Mr. Arks adopted, I told you before he took in several, even though many of them were removed during the civil case when the Arks sons were fighting for their father's fortunes."

"About that case," Linali realized, "I found surprisingly little information about it, strange for such a high profile case."

"Because it was all removed, censored, or edited out." Lavi pulled out another magazine from the folder, "This is another magazine that you were holding, except that one was missing this large section about the adoptive children who testified."

The female Exorcist quickly pulled out the file beside Lavi's, inside were more magazines that she faintly recognized she had come upon when she first researched the Arks family. At that time it had been for Sol, she had wanted to familiarize herself with who he was going against. The magazines she had were surprisingly few, but now she knew why. After Komui entered the Black Order the Grand Generals or other people of equal or higher authority must have started to erase his existence from the outside world. Though not mandatory it was a common practice for Black Order staff.

"Okay, so my brother was once a child of the Arks family," Linali nodded, "But we still don't know how he entered the Black Order."

"He had a fine education, attended several prestigious schools…Komui actually started off as one of the children for those 'Sponsor A Child' programs." Lavi skimmed through another file, "He was among four who were selected by the Arks family, eventually after a steady pattern of receiving praise from educational institutions your brother was taken out of China and enrolled in an elitist schools meant only for the most intelligent. Financial aid came from the Arks family and scholarships, and he deserved it, look at all these awards and certificates." Lavi stopped suddenly, staring at the folder, Linali looked up and saw his surprised eyes again.

"What's wrong?"

Lavi looked the sheet in his hand, back at Linali, and showed it to her. It was a list of the students who had passed a class with honours, not surprisingly the first name was Komui Lee, but the next two shocked them. "Kelly Sirenna and Riff Yonell?!" Linali's eyes widened, recognizing the two doctors from their Scotland mission.

"The three of them knew each other, apparently," Lavi racked his memory but he couldn't recall a moment where Komui admitted to them during the mission he knew the two suspects. He acted so convincing, that he didn't know anymore than the Exorcists, but if the three of them were classmates…did Komui get into the mission in the hopes of seeing the cloning research himself? Komui was a scientist, and they all wished for more knowledge…

Lavi sensed rather than heard the footsteps slowly approaching, without any time to lose he simply dropped his folder and sprang back towards the door.

Just in time he saw it opened, two uniformed men standing behind it.

Lavi wasted no time, before the two men could register anything each received a fist in the face. Lavi didn't dare use his Innocence, it would obviously give away his identity. He was surprised to see it wasn't the inspectors; Aleister was probably still distracting them. Linali was quickly at his side, and they both turned and ran out of the corridor, where Lavi promptly had to knock out two other guards.

"Fighting against fellow Black Order members is SO not what I signed up for."

The people that were going after them, Lavi noted, were not Finders but the guards of the Tower. They were people who had been trained to fight even without Innocence, normally against Innocence or Dark matter they were inferior but as Lavi and Linali were not using them, the Exorcists had to aim to knock the guards out cold. That wasn't Lavi's main concern though, they haven't triggered any alarms when they first broke into the wing so how did the guards know? More importantly, how had they opened the door so easily? He couldn't ask though, he was too busy knocking down guards who were coming their way.

They didn't have to for long, because it was then the Gatekeeper started screaming once more.

**Black Order Dining Hall **

Kanda had finally located his General, but to his dismay for the first time ever the man refused to answer his questions. Tiedoll used the 'I don't know' excuse, played the 'Lets talk about something else' card, and claimed the 'Not my business to tell' claim. It annoyed Kanda to no end, he could tell his General was hiding something from him, but Tiedoll proved to be as stubborn as Kanda, thwarting all the boy's efforts to get the truth out.

Then the Gatekeeper started screaming, drawing all of the Dining Hall residents' attention. The Gatekeeper didn't scream any words, but it was still screaming. A normal person might have rushed to check the screens to see what it was they were dealing with, what had gotten the Gatekeeper so frightened, but not Kanda. He simply grabbed his sword and literally flew out of the hall.

When he jumped down from the ledge and landed atop the Gatekeeper he realized even if he had checked the scenes, he wouldn't have seen anything. A thick fog had gathered in front of the Tower, Kanda could barely see through it to the ground below. The Gatekeeper must have been able to though, for him to start screaming like this, it wouldn't scream simply due to the weather.

No…this fog was unnatural, Kanda could feel it, but he couldn't see or understand it. When nothing jumped up at him and no explosions happened he stomped hard on the Gatekeeper, "Shut up! What's wrong here?!"

"He just dropped down! Down to the ground!" The Gatekeeper hollered, Kanda didn't ask anymore questions, he simply jumped down on the ground. As he was falling he finally saw what had shocked the Gatekeeper so much.

"Bean sprout!"

There were very few times Kanda actually felt he understood the phase 'my heart stopped beating', but right at that moment he could. His blood felt like it had turned to ice, or his body could have just been dosed with cold water, because as soon as he beheld the sight of Allen lying still on the ground, with eyes wide and empty and just so _lifeless_, something in him felt as if he had lost all warmth. He grabbed for Allen's arm, and to his horror felt only fabric underneath his fingers. Allen's arm, his Innocence, was gone.

Noah, _Midori_. She did this, Kanda couldn't believe it, his former teacher…

"No, damn it!" He yelled, and turned angrily to one of the wireless golems nearby. "What are you idiots doing?! Get out here right now, Bean sprout might be dying!" He would not, he refused, to believe that Allen was already dead. Kanda tried to avoid looking at the snow haired boy, but at the back of his mind Allen's lifeless eyes stared back at him. Letting go of the fabric he reached for the boy's other arm, relieved to find it present, only to realize there was blood straining the black of the Exorcist coat.

His words earlier had the desired effect, the Black Order was out in seconds and they safely transported Allen back inside. The fog seemed to follow him, blanketing him in a ghostly white, but it stopped when Allen arrived to the medical room. Komui was horrified to discover Allen's state, and he quickly ordered everyone except those who could be useful out. Malcolm was told quite firmly he didn't need to be present, Tina and Sol both coaxed Linali away from Allen's side, and Lavi actually had to drag Kanda out of the room. Once outside, everyone burst into hushed and panicked whispers. Kanda paid them no heed, and now it was his General who talked to him while Kanda remained unresponsive and uncooperative.

How long he waited Kanda didn't know, all he remembered was Allen's pale face, with the lifeless eyes and bloodied lips. There had been wounds on him, and Kanda could guess they were sword wounds. It had to have been Midori, she had tricked them all to get off Noah's Ark, leaving Allen to herself. Did she fight with Allen, or simply tortured him? Kanda hadn't been able to see the wounds so he couldn't harbour a guess on that. Midori didn't seem like a torture type, but than again in Kanda's memory she hadn't seemed like Noah material either.

Dumping a bloodied and possibly dead Exorcist right at their doorsteps, the Noahs were moving again. The fearful gazes of the Black Order were back, it was Yeegar's death all over again. In this situation, the identity of Alfredo Arks was driven out of Lavi's mind. He was only worried about Allen, and Tiki's reaction when he found out. Lavi knew the elder Noah cared for the boy, even if the other Noahs might not. If they were lucky, the Noahs will start fighting one another over this, but Lavi wasn't sure Tiki would do that.

Cross' manner was still casual, but the fact that he was waiting there and that his 'default smirk' was missing showed even he was concerned. Mentally the red haired General cursed Malcolm for what he said earlier, that it would be suspicious if all of them escaped the Ark alive and well. Now even Malcolm will have to admit the Noah wasn't being strangely nice, she wanted them out so she could attack Allen.

Malcolm ordered the people waiting outside back to their representative posts, and the people reluctantly obeyed. Only the Exorcists refused point blank, with Sol telling Malcolm straight out that they had nothing to do anyways and they were worried. Besides, Malcolm should have other things to worry about, such as Sol's own team mate still out and about, disobeying orders to return to the Tower. General Tiedoll shared the same opinion, though he was more courteous in telling Malcolm that he planned to stay with his student and the rest of the Exorcists. Malcolm eventually relented.

Miranda and Aleister were fidgeting in worry, Sol and Tina held onto each other, Linali was crying quietly as Lavi comforted her, and General Tiedoll settled for silence after his efforts to get Kanda to talk ultimately failed. Noise was a mirror of Kanda, silent and stiff. Bookman had left, muttering something about the fog that was following Allen.

Winters' team returned to the Tower around this time, and when they heard the news the three of them joined the waiting Exorcists. Chakar paced impatiently, waiting for the result, his other two team mates sat down with tensed shoulders. The three of them had no grudge against Allen, and as they were all Exorcists there was a companionship there. All wished Allen to recover.

Finally, Komui stepped out, gloved hands covered with blood and wearing a surgeon mask. It was a ghastly sight, and Linali blanched just looking at him. Komui must have spotted it, for after removing the mask he quickly hid his hands behind him. "He'll make it."

A collective sigh of relief spread among the group. Kanda realized he had been holding his breath when Komui first appeared, and drew in air quickly. Through her tears Linali smiled, and Lavi's eyes shown. Miranda cried in relief, and Aleister squeezed her hand comfortingly. She responded to the action, returning the gesture gratefully.

**Patient Ward **

_I'm sorry, so sorry…please…I'll do anything…forgive me…Midori…_

"It's amazing, for him to survive those wounds…"

_Several years have already passed…you still remember and you still blame me…_

"This will be a first time such an event has occurred, it seems almost as if Allen is loved by God…"

_I never meant for things to turn out this way…please forgive me…_

"The Innocence actually saved his life, a piece of it actually went into his body…"

_I only meant to save, I never meant to hurt…I knew from the moment you told Tiki you will never be fine that I made a mistake…_

"He's alive, and he's recovering at an unbelievable rate, we didn't even need to apply many bandages on him after the bleeding stopped; and he stopped bleeding pretty quickly…"

_Forgive me…I am sorry…_

Allen opened his eyes, soft candlelight flickered around him and the bed he now rested on. A nearby window showed a rich midnight sky dotted with stars, twinkling their greetings for him. The moon was but a sliver in the sky, tilted slightly like a smile, as if welcoming him back to the living. He felt no pain, just weakness and a desire to remain still and sleep. His body was wrapped in white bandages, but they were not as bulky as he expected, nor were they stained in blood.

Alive, he was alive. Bandaged, weak, and tired, but alive. Alive, but without his Innocence; with great effort he lifted a bandaged-covered arm and tried to feel for the other. Fingers searched the bed but couldn't find anything, with great dread he finally reached up and felt where his shoulder ended, where his Innocence should begin. When he received the confirmation he was dreading, he let out a soft scream of agony.

The stars were no longer twinkling greetings, they were laughing at him. The moon's smile seemed mocking, and in the shadows of the candles demons giggled and jeered at him. The white blankets absorbed his tears as they ran down his face, hope diminished and lost. Midori would never forgive him, she never meant to, he had been a fool to hope otherwise.

It was almost divine punishment, he had ruined her life, and she returned the favour.

As they fought in Noah's Ark, with intent only on Midori's side, she had told him about her history before he had arrived to her life. What she revealed shocked him, and Midori had thrown him against a tree just as a heavy branch fell. It had trapped him on the ground, and as he struggled to escape he heard Midori sheath her sword. He had believed she was going to help him, as the wounds on him were enough to cast away suspicion. Instead a hand had covered his eyes, and than his arm had been brutally ripped from him. Midori said nothing the whole time, even as Allen screamed for her to stop. Sometime as he did so he must have passed out, he didn't remember anything that happened next.

But now he was awake, and he had a mission too. The Millennium Earl was going to expect a report, and Midori was right – he could no longer delay giving one. If he didn't do this mission, something else might happen. In any case, he himself had been angry at what he learned.

There was also the Sphere of Shades, Allen's eyes snapped back to the window, it was night already. If he didn't retrieve that project by morning, Rhode herself would, and Kanda would be killed. There was no way the Japanese Exorcist could fight her, she would only slaughter him. That knowledge was what motivated Allen to rise, noting that he was only clothed in bandages. He threw on his Exorcist coat, but only buttoned a few to keep the jacket loose. Then he stumbled off the bed to the door, fell once, climbed back up, and staggered outside. No one stopped him.

Meanwhile, Kanda paced in his room. Earlier he had tried mediating, but for the first time it hadn't worked. Then he went out to practice, but was then told that Malcolm had ordered that no one be allowed to step outside. Now the Exorcist paced in his room like a predator trapped in a cage, only looking up now and than at his lotus.

It had turned completely white, frozen completely in ice **(11)**. He had Komui look at it after the Supervisor told them to wait until Allen woke before visiting him. Komui had no idea what the frost meant either, he assured Kanda it did not mean his lotus was dying as the curse only worked if the petals fell off, rather if the lotus was frozen then Kanda's lifespan won't be tied to it. However, it also meant Kanda probably couldn't rely on its powers.

Komui promised to do some research on it, but had barely stepped into his lab before Bookman took him to a room, where the fog that had accompanied Allen was swirling in. It was revealed to be Innocence, more importantly, _Allen's_ Innocence. Lavi, who was observing it with a few other scientists, expressed relief that Allen might be able to remain as an Exorcist after all. Linali confirmed it with Hevlaska, if Allen could synchronize with the fog than he will be back to how he was before, possibly even stronger.

Unfortunately it was then the head nurse found Allen's empty bed, and promptly raised the alarm. Malcolm ordered the boy be found quickly, but he didn't have to. The staff instantly started searching the Tower, with Lavi and Linali doing the best out of them all. Kanda didn't know this as he paced his room, but eventually as he grew tired of it he stepped out of his room and headed for the Patient Ward. A brief glimpse was all he wanted, but halfway through the trip he turned a corner and found Allen pressed against the wall, heavily bandaged and panting.

"Bean sprout, what are you doing here?"

The look in Allen's eyes, relief, surprised Kanda. The boy was struggling to stay upright, but he made to approach Kanda, even as he stumbled and nearly fell. Kanda caught him quickly, noting with slight embarrassment that despite wearing the Exorcist coat Allen's body was only clad in white bandages. A hand grasped onto Kanda's sleeve, and Allen looked up into dark eyes before panting out, "You need to get out of here Kanda, preferably as soon as possible, and find someone familiar with the Life Obedience Project that took place in Japan several years ago."

"What are you…"

"Your curse, Kanda," Allen struggled to speak, though his body was recovering at an amazing rate by stepping out of his bed and pushing his body to work, his recovery could barely keep up. Kanda noted that the boy wasn't wearing any shoes, and that the bandages wrapped around his feet were now strained. To his horror he noted faint red footprints behind Allen, somewhere along the way Allen must have cut his feet coming here, but Allen continued to speak. "Your curse, you can't stay here, take the lotus and run. Make sure no one sees you, especially not anyone close to Komui…"

"Bean sprout, you need to get back to the hospital…"

"Listen to me, Kanda! You need to get out of here, the curse is eventually going to take over you! You can't continue staying here or you will indeed become no more than a weapon of the Black Order! The people here won't help you undo the curse, you need to find someone outside who can! Take the lotus, get into a train, and leave for Japan as soon as possible. At the first Akuma you find, kill it and take some of its shell to use as a temporarily sheath for Mugen, and try not to use it so often afterwards. As your synchronization rate is limited to…" He cried out when Kanda's grip on him tightened, but upon hearing that pitiful noise Kanda loosened his grip. Yet he still grasped onto Allen's shoulders harshly, staring at the boy intently.

"What did you…how did you learn about this? The lotus and my limited synchronization…"

"Midori told me everything, including information on your curse," Allen answered. "You have to get out of here, otherwise both the Noah and Black Order members will destroy you! I don't know how many Exorcists or the staff members are actually involved but you have to get out…"

"He's not going anywhere, not without my orders," a cold voice spoke out, and Allen froze. Kanda looked over the boy's shoulder to see Malcolm approaching, along with Black Order members who had been searching for Allen. Lavi and Linali were also there, and if the situation wasn't so serious they would have started teasing. Kanda holding Allen so closely and almost intimately while Allen was clad in no more than white bandages and a loose Exorcist coat, but right now Allen's injured state and Malcolm's presence made everything tense and unfriendly. It didn't help that upon seeing them, Allen seemed to shrink away, as if afraid. That was odd, the staff accompanying Malcolm was mostly more than friendly towards him, Allen shouldn't be so afraid…

Komui stepped forward before Malcolm could make things worst than it was, "Allen, you shouldn't be out of bed right now…and you haven't even heard about the state of your Innocence…"

"The state of my Innocence?" Allen repeated, but there was something hostile and suspicious in his tone.

"It's okay Allen," Miranda reassured the boy. "Your Innocence is not completely destroyed…it's still present. I-I-mean…" Allen's suspicious gaze was now upon her, and it flustered her badly. But this was _Allen_, so she tried to draw in more courage, when that didn't work she just blurted out the truth. "It's in one of the rooms and took a fog-like form, and a piece of it actually went through your body speeding up the rate of recovery and repair. You will still be an Exorcist…if you wish! If you wanted to!" She added when Allen's gaze didn't relax.

"But before you're allowed to try re-synchronize with it, you need to have recovered sufficiently enough first." Komui finished, something was wrong with Allen, he could tell. Yet the Supervisor pretended not to notice as he slowly began to approach the Exorcist, "Come with me Allen, we need to check your body for further injuries you might have caused on your walk here."

The reaction was immediate; Allen's eyes widened and his pupils diluted, he jerked sharply back, away from Komui's approaching figure and out of Kanda's grip. "No!" He shouted, "No, I refuse. I know what you've done and what you're still doing!"

"Allen…?" Linali asked, stunned at Allen's words and unnatural attitude, "What's wrong?"

"Don't come near me," Allen ignored her, hissing those words at the surprised Supervisor as the snow haired boy looked like he was about to fight for his escape, well aware that all eyes were on him. As it was, Lavi moved forward and lightly held onto his arm. He remembered this stance, this was Allen when they first met, after the Exorcists had kidnapped him and taken him away. Allen's gleaming suspicious eyes, the rigid tense stance, the hissing of words like an angry kitten about to extend its claws – they were all so familiar to Lavi. That didn't mean he liked it, for Allen to get so riled up again meant that the boy was probably going to fight unless Lavi pacified him first.

"Allen, what's wrong? Why the sudden desire to just up and leave?"

Allen jerked back from Lavi's touch, that was a bad sign if not even Lavi could soothe him. "If you knew, you might have reacted this way too!"

"Why?" Komui asked, honestly surprised and unnerved at the hostile way Allen acted towards him. It might have been better if he had remained silent, for upon his words Allen whirled back to look at him.

"You have the nerve to ask me that question?!" Allen asked, and the fury in his eyes told the others that something was terribly wrong. Most of the observers had never seen this side of Allen before, he was _furious_. For one moment almost every person in the room felt like fleeing, but they watched with horrified fascination as Allen continued to address the Chief Supervisor. "Fine, let me ask you: Komui Lee, how did you know Kanda's father?! How did you see him die?!"

The look on Komui's face told everyone present that the seemingly simple question had a loaded answer. As it was, what Allen demanded surprised them. The Supervisor knew Kanda's father? All attention was drawn to him now, even Kanda had taken his gaze away from Allen and was staring at the Chinese man.

"I…I met Kanda's father because he was a teacher to one of my former acquaintances…and his death…I saw him when he was sick and dying in his room…"

"You liar! You…!" Kanda saw the way Allen flexed his hand, and quickly clamped down over it.

"Bean sprout, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Allen!" Linali cried, "Calm down! What did my brother do that made you so angry?"

Allen calmed down, before pulling himself roughly out of Kanda's grasp. He marched forward and literally shouted in Komui's face. "Let me ask you: several years ago, before you even joined the Black Order, were you in Japan experimenting with light and dark matter, and eventually even started testing on live subjects to build a new breed of Akuma for a Noah sponsor?!"

Those words had the desired effect, the whole hall fell deathly silent. Every eye was fixed on Komui and Allen, who was not finished. "During that time, did you take pleasure in helping create inhumane experiments on living people?! You did, at that time you took special pleasure in doing so to anyone with religious faith, because you saw them as the Black Order, which you loathed because they took your dear sister away! You experimented on humans, killing the worthless ones slowly as you mocked them about how their God wasn't saving them; and those experiments included the Kanda family, didn't it?!?!"

The look on Kanda's face looked as if someone had physically struck him, but at that moment everyone was too focused on Allen's accusations. Well, everyone except Bookman, who tried to repair the damage.

"Don't say such words, Allen Walker, the Supervisor…"

"I don't need to hear your words, Bookman!" Allen yelled, before turning back to Komui "I can't believe that you can just become Supervisor here, power struggle with Cassian or not. How can you sleep at night knowing that the result of your experiment is just around the corner?! How can you face Kanda everyday without any regret, despite ruining his life?! How do you get away with telling Kanda about the progress of his curse, when you were the one who first made it, testing it both on father and son?"

"I have no…"

"You don't need to deny it," Allen cut in. "I've learned everything about the Life Obedience Project you led. Ring any bells? It was a research with the aim to restrict a person's life and use their full potential as a soldier and weapon. The subject will be no more than a pawn to the master, and its full potential will be reached because its strength is drawn directly from their life force. Doesn't that sound like one of us?"

Tiedoll's eyes widened, he knew what Allen had found out.

"Tell us, Komui, how many humans did you go through before you reached Kanda's result?! And tell me, did you dismantle the project because of a conscience, or because you were just dissatisfied with the results? Kanda isn't exactly following your rules accurately, but is he even the last batch of your guinea pigs?"

Lavi suddenly remembered what Tiki once told him, that there was a Noah who specialized in projects meant to create unique branches of Akuma. This Life Obedience Project eerily seemed to be something that Noah could come up with, and if so, that Noah Tiki was referring to must be Alfredo.

"How many curses did you experiment with? Any other types of flowers? Maybe a mark that would cause the person pain unless they obey an order?" Allen demanded, not giving Komui a chance to interrupt. "Using their own life source to make them more useful for your cause and making an army out of your fellow human beings, you're worst than the Millennium Earl!"

The white haired Exorcist might as well have said that the Earl was right among them, the depravity he was hinting at was terrifying. Not everyone knew about Kanda's curse, but all the Exorcists had a general idea as they had all briefly glimpsed it or heard rumours. To know that their Supervisor was responsible for it brought a new level of wariness against him, just how much was he hiding from the Exorcists?

"Your past has long been cleverly hidden, everyone used to believe that whenever you turned unnaturally cold it was the result of what Cassian has done, but that's not true at all is it?! The Life Obedience Project was simply _one_ of your last major projects sponsored by the Arks family, to avoid prosecution and publicity you went all the way to Japan for it. Kanda was frequently left to his own devices at an orphanage of all places, telling your lackeys to take him to a lab wasn't that hard was it? Even after the project was dismantled you never lost interest. Using Kanda's own synchronization with his Innocence as a trigger for the curse you placed on him, you were almost successful in hiding your research perfectly weren't you?!"

Unconsciously Kanda reached up and laid a hand on where the curse had been branded onto his body. He had it bore it for as long as he could remember, not knowing its original source. Since Komui arrived to the Order he had frequently tested it and told Kanda that no, he was not born with it, it had been branded onto him by someone. The young Kanda at that time had asked Komui who could have done it, and Komui had shook his head as an inability to answer, then had even suggested maybe it was his parents!

To know now that his curse had been branded onto him by Komui, and for the sake of an experiment, lighted his anger. No wonder Komui had been so fascinated by it, the lotus and the mark had been one of Komui's personal projects. Cold fury curled up in Kanda, but it was only than did Allen dropped the bomb.

"Tell us, your cold calculating mind that sharpened in the power struggle with Cassian, was it really sharpened than, or were you already shaped that way while living in the Arks family as one of their adopted children? To become the protégé of one of the legitimate sons, surely you must have had to be ruthless to remove your rivals. You must have gone way past the line to gain the interest of the former Alfredo Arks, considering that he trusted you to do his inhumane projects and is the Noah bearing the memory of Consumption!!"

Lavi already knew this, and yet only now did the reality of what it now meant sink in. Having their Chief Supervisor as a former student of a Noah finally hit him and it hit him hard. All along he had been putting it at the back of his mind, and he failed to confront Komui about it often due to external reasons, including keeping Komui strong while under Malcolm's inspection. So much for that, Allen had just announced it to the whole Order that their Supervisor had dealings with a known enemy.

Telling the whole Order that the infamous Alfredo Arks, known for his ruthless business tactics, was the Noah added to that too. Because everyone in the room knew the Arks family, and while it might have been years since the court case the sons still made pages of themselves in the business news.

Komui had paled drastically, he was caught and confronted now, even worst both Malcolm and Linali were present and watching this. There was no way he could hide this, the spotlight was on him, and because what Allen said was right. His suppressed memories had started to show themselves in his mind as he got more and more used to meeting Alfredo every time he summoned him. Pieces of the puzzle showed him that yes, he had experimented on humans, yes, he had taken delight in destroying those with religious faith because they were the ones who took his sister away. Alfredo had encouraged it, because Komui had used this anger and hatred to stimulate his imagination, creating experiments and devices without regard for human life.

Just a few months ago, when Alfredo first appeared to Komui after several years, Komui had not been able to recognize him. The Noah used his shadow monsters to kill several Finders and terribly wounded Reever before leaving, much to Komui's horror and dismay. At the hospital when Reever asked him about his relationship with the Noah, Komui told him he did not remember his past, he had recalled nothing except hatred and regret.

But now Komui knew it had been hatred for the Black Order, hatred for the people who arrived too late to save their parents from the Akuma, hatred for the people who took his sister away and left Komui to die.

The Supervisor had began to remember after he grew more used to hearing Alfredo's voice on the phone, and later when he began seeing the man after being repeatedly threatened by a shadow monster inside his body. Alfredo's advice and lessons were the first memories that came to him, but eventually he remembered bits and pieces of other things, including the ability to lie convincingly. It had been a trait he carried with him into the Black Order when he first arrived, and used most effectively during his power struggle with Cassian, but than afterwards he had buried it, along with the trauma of what had happened. People had called Komui a bad actor for years after as he took over, the best example being when he tried to shield Kanda during the Sol Uproar with the missing money.

Then he got used to Alfredo again, and his memories began to resurface. By the time Cross returned Komui was back to lying right at a person's face without feeling regret. He remembered other things ranging from dealing with reporters at Sol's rather scandalous wedding to riding a horse on Noah's Ark, they were all taught to him by Alfredo. Yet it took a while before he remembered the reason for his other emotion of his blurry past, regret, it was then he had remembered Melody, sister of Kelly Sirenna.

Because what Sirenna shouted at him, when she had him drugged besides that clone Number Twenty Three, was right. What she had been doing, those cloning experiments, were nothing compared to what _he_ had done. He had helped take Melody from Kelly, he had indirectly caused her death. Alfredo had been responsible, but if it wasn't for Komui she would have lived. Than perhaps the whole cloning fiasco could have been avoided.

Komui had guessed right, as he told Reever in that hospital several months ago, he didn't _forget_ his past – he had been suppressing the memories. He looked back at Allen's face, there was anger, but there was also the familiar broken look of one whose trust had been betrayed. Allen, like many others, had trusted and like him. Finding out that Komui was not the person he presented himself to be was probably too much. And what would Reever say now? Komui trusted the man with many things, including his secret meetings with Alfredo and the shadow monster inside of him – something not even Cross had been privy to. Would Reever feel betrayed too, that Komui had remembered his past and still kept it from him?

No, Reever of all people would understand, even if no one else did. With the exception of Linali he was the one who knew him best **(A/N: Doesn't this sound a bit too much like the preview in chapter 1?)**.

"Allen, listen to my explanation…"

"I just want to know, was it the truth?! Were you the protégé of the Consumption of Noah and did you help with his experiments, yes or no?!"

"Those experiments that you're bringing up…"

"I don't want to hear it, just tell me, yes or no?!"

Komui stared at him, and then he looked at the others. Even Linali had moved closer, her eyes begging him to tell her the truth, the truth that she wanted. No, her brother _couldn't_ have done those things, they made even Cassian and Sirenna look like angels. What's more, in their current situation in the war with the Millennium Earl, Komui couldn't have actually helped the Noahs build a stronger army using _humans_ and what's worst, cursed people like Kanda into an existence only as a obedient weapon. And judging by Allen's words, Komui never gave up his research on the Life Obedience Project, instead he had continued with it using Kanda as his subject.

Linali was well aware she was with Rhode and having fun with her, but she would _never_ hurt anyone for Rhode. She would never spill secrets; never sell out another human being for Rhode's sake. She wouldn't lie straight to Kanda's face if she was the one who placed the curse on him…she wouldn't, her brother wouldn't, _couldn't_…

"Well…I…in reality…" He couldn't do it, Komui could pretend in front of Cross and deceive others, but if there was one thing he couldn't do, it was lie in the face of his sister. "…It's true."

The words might as well have been the bond holding them together breaking once more. No one, not even Linali, knew of this part in Komui's life. No one knew that Komui was once the protégé of a Noah, no one knew he once took pleasure in killing. Linali took a few steps back, away from Komui, her brother. This person who loved the Exorcists like his family, if he could use Kanda so easily even till this day what else could he be doing with the rest of the Exorcists, who trusted him with their Innocence?

Anything, for all they knew all the Exorcists were actually projects for Komui, who loved them only to see the result of his experiments. Linali's mind flashed back to the hidden files she was looking at with Lavi, they were so many messy missions Komui had spared her from, only now did she realize he could be heartlessly sending other Exorcists to die in her place **(12)**.

Her brother wasn't like this, her brother did care, she _knew_ he cared, but he might not care for others the same way she does…

Lavi could see the terrible thoughts running in Linali's mind, along with everyone else. This was a shock to him as well, he can believe that despite being Alfredo Arks' protégé Komui can change and that he was now free of Alfredo's influence. But if Komui still continued experimentation, and on Kanda of all people, the influence hasn't died away; even Cassian could not be accused of a crime with as much gravity as this. Poor soft, gentle, trusting Linali…knowing her brother's dark side like this, by instinct he followed his mentor's example of attempting to repair the damage.

"Linali, left in that situation, it's understandable that your brother will first hate the Black Order for taking you away…"

"Linali, don't cry…" Tina comforted.

"Linali," Bookman began. "Your brother has indeed done something wrong, but he…"

"You're still talking?!" Allen interrupted "Bookman, you are here by mere chance to record history, not to interfere! Oh, but no, you had to interfere with everything!"

"Allen!" Lavi cried "What are you saying?!"

"Bookman, tell them!" Allen pointed to the people all watching them "Tell them, you were the one who brought Komui and Kanda here to the Black Order, did you not **(13)**? Tell them, tell them your role in the transaction before Kanda became General Froi Tiedoll's pupil. Tell them how you knew! If you're not going to tell, I am!"

Allen whirled around to face the crowd, and pointed a finger at the recorder of history "Years ago, during a visit in Japan, Tiedoll realized the 'orphan' Kanda's toy sword was a real piece of Innocence. Bookman, who knew corruption was heavy among the orphanage staff, asked the rich boy Komui Lee for help in exchange for silence on the Project. Oh, and this is where another lie comes in!"

Allen jabbed Komui's chest with a vicious finger, continuing "Komui Lee was well aware that Kanda's father was starting to repent for his negligence and had in fact started looking for his dear son. However, Kanda's father was also someone with a religious upbringing, which Komui here hated. So, not only did he decide to trap the man as one of his experiments, he lent money to Bookman and Tiedoll so that they could bribe the orphanage staff and steal Kanda away!"

"It wasn't stealing!" Tiedoll protested, something rare to see; a General protesting to an inferior Exorcist.

"You say it wasn't stealing?! What is it then, _kidnapping_? Let me ask you, did Kanda's mother know that you took her son away?!"

"At that time she was…"

"Don't talk about pointless trivia! I just want to know, _does his mother know or not_?!"

"She doesn't know, she never cared about her son in the first place!"

"Oh, you admit it! You admit she doesn't know! The Black Order has done its fair share of under-the-table deals, in this world, what kind of mother would look on indifferently as their child is stolen away?! And what about Kanda's guardian in the Orphanage? That woman cared for Kanda like her own family, so you coldly waited until she was busy to take him away! You are a poisonous snake, General, if you can do this without feeling any sign of guilt!"

"General, tell me" Kanda's voice suddenly cut in, stopping the other voices "Is this the truth?"

"Yu…"

"Don't continue lying!" Allen accused. "In here, aside from the Finders and Exorcists, everyone else in the Order already knows! The Grand Generals, the Active Generals, and the top staff of this cursed place! All of you tried to cover the incident up, and shortly afterwards you awarded Komui's help by letting him into the Black Order and erasing his presence outside, just so he could escape punishment! These are the same people we are to look at as leaders, as the ones we should _obey_?!?!"

Allen's words cut right through the emotion and loyalty of the people listening to him. As it was, Kanda spoke next.

"Komui," Kanda's voice was cold. "Among the top staff, the one I hated least was you. You used my father and I as experimental subjects, when my father tried looking for me you sent me away so he could never find me, then you killed him and supposedly dismantled the project, only to continue it as soon as you arrived to the Black Order? Is that why you've always been concerned about the curse and its effect on me? Not because you were concerned for my well being, but so you will learn what the results of your project is?"

"That's no longer…"

"No longer? So you _did_ only care for the project first?" Kanda's eyes matched the black of Mugen ready to attack. "You know, I believed you, when you first told me you've suppressed memories of a past you don't want to remember **(13)**. I didn't push the subject, but you've just revealed to me you did remember some things."

"I didn't! I was honestly surprised at the curse on you…"

"I've grown here listening to enough of your lies, I don't need to hear anymore. Right now, I don't think I can face you, Bookman, or even my _General_." The icy tone was the softest Kanda had ever spoken with, and everyone knew it meant he was angrier than usual. Kanda turned and made to storm off, Lavi grabbed him.

"Yu!"

The other boy turned around, but he wasn't talking to Lavi, "Supervisor Komui Lee, I've taken orders from you for years, for every mission I wondered about what the Order, what your, reaction will be. Through your efforts in keeping me sane with all the trouble Exorcists go through, I thought you were at least someone I can answer to. You've just shattered that assumption, and I guess I should thank you for doing it now rather than later during a crisis."

"Yu…" Tiedoll tried to speak again, to salvage the trust that was falling apart between Exorcist and Supervisor, but Kanda interrupted him before he could continue.

"_Don't_, General, I don't want to deal with you, Bookman, or anyone with authority at this moment." Kanda turned and walked out of the room. Not even Linali or Lavi said anything, because they knew their very presence would remind Kanda of Komui and Bookman, respectively.

In the stunned silence that followed, Allen turned and made to leave as well. Catching on, Linali cried out "Allen…!"

"Komui," The snow haired boy addressed. "I think I would be less angry if you had been the protégé of another Noah, but Alfredo will never be someone I can accept. I don't know what shock you went through for you to start suppressing your memories, but if you had remembered, the atrocities he's committed are sickening. His way of targeting me doesn't help either, don't claim that you didn't know the Welcome Banner and half my attackers in those missions I've been on where masterminded by him." And mimicking Kanda's earlier movements, Allen turned and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned crowd behind.

Once out of sight, Allen's anger faded. Yes he was mad, but not to the degree he had displayed earlier. He was simply doing what Midori told him to, showing the whole of the Black Order that their leaders were not to be trusted. After this, the Black Order would no doubt be weakened, all the better for the Noahs.

As the Millennium Earl would said: "_Against the Noahs, the Exorcists are just mad dogs. I want whoever let them off their leashes_."

And so when Allen watched coldly as an equally cold Howard Link introduced himself and Malcolm to him, he knew whose heads he should be focusing on. After all, the last thing he wanted was two religious fanatics observing him closely, especially when he was about to commit the 'sin' of kissing Kanda.

**Black Order Private Labs **

When his knocks remain unanswered, Reever opened the doors himself. He found Komui behind his desk, sitting on his chair with his back to him.

"Supervisor…"

"I don't think this would be the best time to talk to me, Reever," Komui's voice was exhausted. Reever noted the broken glass and scattered papers littering the floor, Komui must have thrown them as an outlet for his frustration. When he didn't turn around, Reever gathered his courage and walked up to the chair. He stopped when he stood beside Komui's chair, but Komui didn't even look at him.

"Do you have something to give me?"

"Give you?"

"An order from the inspector, saying I've been removed from my title, for example?"

"I won't be the messenger, that's just cruel."

Komui laughed, it was bitter and did not match him. "Cruel? After what you just heard about my history, simply being the messenger is nothing. You of all people knew my deep dark secrets with Alfredo, and now the whole Order knows. Not only that, they knew I hated the Black Order, that my former mentor was a Noah, and that rather then simply handing Kanda to them I had actually been using the whole family for my experiments; experiments in which I have unknowingly continued even when the original Project was dismantled."

Reever didn't want to seem like a threat to Komui, but he wanted to hear the true story. Komui's eyes finally turned to look at him as the younger man knelt down beside Komui's chair and rested his hands on the armrest. The gesture was showing submission even when the words were not, "Tell me now everything you've remembered."

"Allen's speech wasn't enough for you?"

"He was angry, anger clouds our judgement, I want to hear it from you. Your real history with Alfredo Arks, and your arrival here."

"What's there to say that Allen hasn't revealed?" Komui asked softly, when Reever didn't move the Supervisor sighed and reached out to caress the Australia man's face. "You are so trusting of me, so willing to see the good in people, maybe that's one of the reasons I was drawn to you. Your trust in me might have been misplaced though, I don't want to hurt you…let me tell you something Allen hasn't announced. Do you remember the file about the Scotland mission I was involved in? Dr. Sirenna's Cloning Project?"

"Yes."

"I knew her." At Reever's surprised gaze Komui nodded. "I knew Kelly Sirenna, at the time of the mission I didn't know but she remembered me. When I was drugged beside one of her clones, she told me what she was doing was nothing compared to what I've done. At that time I had no idea what she was talking about, but then I remembered…her siblings, her younger brother and sister."

"Let's start from the beginning, Reever. After our parents were killed by Akuma, I was already feeling resentful of the Black Order for arriving so late to save us, but it was nothing major. My wrath against the Order did not start until they took Linali away too. A group of people robed in Black who robbed my family from me, despite bearing God's name; to me they seemed to be workers for Satan or something similar. I hated the Black Order, I wasn't sure what they wanted with my sister but to me it was nothing good. It wouldn't have made a difference to me whether she was being trained for her Innocence or sacrificed to the Devil, either way they were taking her against her will and I was never able to see her again."

"You thought of the Black Order as a Satanist cult?" Reever repeated, horrified.

"They let my parents died, took my sister, and left me on the streets, at that time what was I to think? I really thought I would never see my sister again. Do you know why I worked so hard at school? I know the common belief was so that I could see my sister, but that was just a hope. My goal was to gain power and influence in the world, so that I could attack the Black Order itself. Scary, no?" Komui smiled dryly at Reever's shocked face.

"My academic achievements actually drew the attention of the Arks family, and with their sponsorship, I became that much closer to my goals. It was just what I was looking for, the Arks family is one of the wealthiest and most influential of the world. I couldn't believe my luck, I didn't need to seek power, the Arks themselves were power. Their name opened so many doors for me. Knowing I couldn't let this chance escape I worked harder than ever before, I was even removed from China and placed in Europe so I could study at a more prestigious school."

"Unfortunately I learned I wasn't the only child they were sponsoring, the now deceased Mr. Arks had actually taken in several children, even though he already had three sons. The knowledge that there were others like me in the school and possibly around the world alarmed me, it was competition. Before I realized what I was doing I was locating all those children, and they in turn did the same. Sure, there were a few who just wanted a family, but there were others as competitive as I was and wanted the competition removed. We heard stories about the three Arks son having power struggles, well, the sponsored and adopted children were having one too, except we had more players."

"Soon students began to disappear, some had been disowned, others lost the sponsorship, a few were even killed. I was vigilant all the time, and escaped a few close calls myself. We were framing each other, lying, forming alliances and breaking them…at the same time we focused on our academics, knowing that the Arks family would look at our grades as a measure of how much they would be willing give us. Needless to say, those who emerged victorious in those power struggles were both well-educated and vicious. I was no exception, I was always on guard for anyone trying to put a taint on my record, and I rejoiced in removing my competition."

"When there was only a few of us left, there came a year end party. The Arks invited the remaining children to the mansion, for some of us we got to meet our sponsors, others met their adoptive parents. Although we were treated well, obviously our power struggles had reached their ears, for there was still wariness in the air. Later that night when we were all led to our rooms, I was unknowingly led to Alfredo's. He told me that I had unknowingly thrown one of Gilbert's favourite out of their father's favour and sent him away, for that he was very impressed."

Reever had been silent during Komui's explanation, at the pause he had to ask, "Did you…I mean…spent the night…?"

"Who do you think I am?" Komui shook his head. "But it was that moment he asked me to become his protégé. It was going to be official, not secret, and it would give me protection. The condition was that I was to give everything I had on the science projects he was conducting, no questions asked. I accepted. As you should know, those projects eventually lead to the ones dealing with Light and Dark matter."

"The Life Obedience Project…"

"Was but one of them. The whole time I didn't know Alfredo was a Noah, I concluded since he was rich and influential if he wanted to play scientist all he had to do was pay money. The only thing that mattered was that his projects were not to help the Black Order, he told me it was simply for scientific research. It never occurred to me it was to help the Noahs, I fell for it completely. As long as he let me use Black Order members or those of religious faith as my subjects, I was fine. I vented out all my years of anger and hatred on the people unlucky enough to fall into my hands. Though I had money to protect me, it wasn't long before people started sniffing around, and Alfredo decided it was perhaps best to move the projects to Asia."

"I set a few projects here and there, but avoided China at all costs since I was afraid of the memories and the possibility I might be recognized. When I arrived to Japan, it was the Life Obedience Project. Somewhere through the first batch of experiments I decided that it might be best if children were tested, so I ordered the men assigned for me to retrieve them. We were careful to avoid picking up a child whose parents would call the police, but somehow when the men arrived with the children, Kanda was among them. To my surprise, he was carrying Innocence, I had worked with the matter enough to recognize it."

"The Life Obedience Project was put underway, Kanda received special treatment because he was compatible. At the same time I didn't want to hurt him too much, because he reminded me of Linali, a young child who would be taken away by the Black Order. I intended for him to become my pawn and spy, he will be given to the Black Order but will in the end, answer solely to me thanks to the curse I placed on him. When Tiedoll and Bookman arrived to Japan, things were going just as planned. I released Kanda back to the orphanage and let him meet the General. It was my own hatred that side tracked me."

"Kanda had been picked up from an orphanage, but his parents were apparently still alive. When I learned the father was another religious nutcase, I immediately targeted him. I helped Bookman and Tiedoll take Kanda away from Japan before taking the man into my experiments. It was then I saw myself reflected in him, Kanda's father kept apologizing for being unable to protect his son and expressing a wish to start over despite his mistake of leaving the boy in the orphanage. I was reminded of Linali, I too wanted to protect her and I wanted to start over. Listening to the man's screams I realized what I was doing, I was just another version of the Black Order, they may be poor but I was robbing families of their loved ones. Sickened, I decided to dismantle the project, but by than it was too late, Kanda's father couldn't endure the experiments and he died. I killed him."

Death, it seemed to be the only way people learned their lessons, but Reever didn't say it.

"I learned that Kanda's parents had not planned to have a child, and the relationship had been ruined because of it. Father and mother left little Kanda at the orphanage and went their separate ways before the father was converted and wanted to be a responsible man. Too bad I had already interfered, Kanda was no longer any normal child, and I had sent him away with Tiedoll and Bookman. The man died without knowing where his son was or what he looked like. I was sick at myself, so I headed back to Europe to tell Alfredo to stop these projects, only to learn that things had taken a turn for the worst there too."

"The death of Mr. Arks led to a dispute of the will between his wives and children. I was immediately thrown into the mess, and as this wasn't anything involving life or death I became an active player as well. In my absence some of the children had returned, but I worked on sending them away for good. Alfredo was focused on the case, so he didn't know or didn't care that I'd dismantled most of our projects. I told myself I should tell him after everything was settled because he shouldn't be burdened by me. The civil case was gruelling and drawn out, eventually in one of my breaks away from the drama I met a little girl named Melody."

"Melody?"

"She was the sister of Kelly Sirenna, and her main inspiration for the cloning project."

"_What_?"

"Kelly Sirenna was one of my classmates back at school, like me she was at the top of the class. Before I left for Asia we already had our clashes. I remember one time during our school years, her brother stole something of mine, and I burned his arms before she arrived to help him. Riff was there too, I remembered Alfredo telling him that if he ate some raw food in front of us we'll let them go. Must be my later years than, if Alfredo was already acknowledging me as his protégé." Komui shook his head. "Before you ask, her brother's death had nothing to do with me. Melody, on the other hand…"

A pained look crossed over Komui's face, "She was a weak child, but she was so bright and happy. I adored her, to some degree I saw her as a chance to become a proper brother, a role the Black Order robbed me of when they stole Linali from me. Unfortunately, Alfredo misinterpreted the situation, he thought that my new reluctance to continue his projects were her fault, he thought it was her that was making me value human lives more. Enraged, he ensured that Melody did not get an operation that would have given her a stronger heart. I wonder how Kelly had reacted at the time **(14)**."

"Needless to say as soon as I found out, we got into a spat. I've always remained a subordinate to him, letting him take control, for the first time I was hurling insults at him. The fight escalated and I actually smashed his head against the wall before I realized what I was doing. Alfredo's murderous expression…I'll never forget that look; it was as if he would kill me slowly and painfully. Than he started laughing and…" Komui choked, Reever waited quietly until Komui gathered himself again.

"He finally showed me who he really was, I learned that day why he was so familiar with Light and Dark matter; because he was a Noah. Rather than use his powers against me, he demonstrated it by summoning Akuma and taking me to Melody's home. You can guess what happened next, and it wasn't quick. In horror and desperation I fled, when it became obvious capture was inevitable I threw myself into the sea. The trauma of it all nearly snapped my mind."

"When I next opened my eyes my memories were vague and unreliable, whether it was luck or not, it had been General Tiedoll who found me. Without memories of Alfredo I was back to whom I once was before getting involved in the Arks family – I wanted to find my sister. Tiedoll contacted Bookman, together they helped me get into the Black Order. My rather impressive credentials helped in that matter, in exchange for staying in the Black Order they began to erase my existence from the outside world. I was content in letting them do so, because from what I did remember I figured I would be happier not knowing the full story."

"Of course, as you know I didn't have a happy ending here, my sister and I were frequently under scrutiny and something was always telling me the Exorcist Yu Kanda was related to me somehow. Throw in my clashes with Cassian, as well as General Winters' hostility and my own turbulent emotions for General Cross, and I was still continuing with power struggles even when I escaped the Arks. When I finally got rid Cassian and replaced the Science Division with my own people, Cross and Winters left. Like what the Black Order did for me in the public, I ordered the destruction of all records about me. No one has breathed a word of it since, I finally allowed myself the freedom to act as a fool and be an innovative – if destructive – scientist."

"But times have changed now, Alfredo, Winters, Cross…they're all back now. Tiedoll is acknowledging what we've done, and Bookman told you all about my power struggle with Cassian, something I had covered up for years. My grasp on the Black Order is slipping, I shudder to think how many outside the main Black Order Headquarters know. Bak will be disgusted at me…"

Reever had no idea who 'Bak' was, but he guessed it was most likely the head of the Asian Branch of the Black Order.

"…and I wonder how General Cloud Nine will react. I don't think she knows my whole history, but at the rate things are going she will soon. Anybody who's anyone in the Black Order will most likely learn my history now. Malcolm has more than enough reason to remove my title from me. Cross once offered to help if the Black Order starts to treat me unfavourably, but even if he _does_ keep to the promise, I don't think he has enough influence short of threatening to disappear again. Even if that worked, the compliance I once had will be more like forced labour."

That was true, even Reever could't deny that. Face grim, together they waited for the world to slip out from underneath them. Because no doubt Malcolm would be arriving soon, to officially announce Komui removal from the Chief Supervisor position.

**Noah's Ark **

"What the hell did you do that for? Are you trying to set me up?" Midori's eyes were blazing as she stared at the figure in front of her, lounging lazily on the bench and smoking a cigarette. Well, maybe not lazily, the figure's shoulders were tensed and his hands shook when he first lit his cigarette. Midori did not feel any sympathy for him, "To think I didn't know you hated me so much that you will frame me in front of the Earl…"

"No, I don't," the man answered as he inhaled deeply, trying to soothe his own nerves. "I wasn't trying to set you up, rest assured, and I don't mean any harm. I just saw the opportunity…and used it."

"By making me take the fall for you," Midori hissed. "I ought to report this right now to the Earl."

"Not yet, you don't."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I apologize, okay? I wasn't thinking."

"You _tore off_ Allen's arm, Tiki! His arm is what enabled him to infiltrate the Black Order, why the hell would you destroy it? They're going to think _I_ did it! Besides, you should know the Earl's orders…!"

"I refuse to let him stay there," Tiki spat, throwing his cigarette on the ground. His eyes contained an equal fury to Midori's as he continued. "I will not have their influence take him away from us. Allen is our family, but I can already see the corruption of the Black Order in him. He even told me not to kill an Exorcist when it was necessary, the old Allen would have understood we were in a war and simply let me do it. I will not have the Order turn the innocent boy I took in into their mindless weapon for this war. If he insists on staying with them, I will make sure he won't be able to."

Midori looked at him silently as he fumbled for another cigarette, movements jerky and unnatural. "When the Black Order sees that he can no longer be an Exorcist, they'll demote him, or even better cast him out. The Earl will let Allen return to us. As for ripping out his arm, you know as well as I do that if he used the regeneration powers of Noah he can easily grow a new one. It just means he will never synchronize with his Innocence again, and he will become purely like us: of the Noah Clan."

**(1) Gwen got this information from her meeting with Alfredo in Chapter 20 **_**The Masks of the Actors  
**_**(2) Obviously the Black Order don't keep good track of their Exorcists if they think this is what Gwen's doing  
****(3) When looking through the photos of Sirenna's experiments in Chapter 23 **_**The Doctors and Number 23**_**, Allen mentioned the inhuman experiments the Order conducted, somehow he knew about it  
****(4) This is when they were gathering herbs for Linali from Chapter 30 **_**The Dig for the Truth  
**_**(5) In Chapter 15 **_**The Real Culprit**_**, in order to avoid the 'Sol Uproar' Lavi frequently left the tower to fight Akuma, Allen was mentioned to have 'occasionally tagged along'.  
****(6) If we recall Winters mentioned that the Grand Generals started to review Komui's files in Chapter 14 **_**The Scapegoats Part IV  
**_**(7) Kanda told Allen this in Chapter 25 **_**The Continuation of the Past**_**, right before Allen met Professor Ichigo again  
****(8) Remember that Lavi hated the idea of the church's proclaimed 'greater good' in Chapter 7 **_**The Impalement Arts  
**_**(9) The Grand Generals accused Komui of the same thing in Chapter 31 **_**The Resistance of Temptation  
**_**(10) This happened in Chapter 10 **_**The Introduction of the Arks**_** after Sol told Linali about Tina  
****(11) As mentioned in Chapter 31 **_**The Resistance of Temptation**_**, Kanda's lotus has started to show signs of frost  
****(12) Alfredo said the same thing in his phone conversation with Komui in Chapter 12 **_**The Scapegoats Part II  
**_**(13) In the same chapter, when Daisya and Komui sneaked into Kanda's room Komui admitted these things  
****(14) Kelly's reaction, along with the flashback about Komui burning her brother's arms, were from Chapter 22 **_**The Backstories**_

**Not only Cross, but Cloud also knew Midori! Daisya's now missing, Winters' team seem to have a personal grudge with Jasdebi (except they've been keeping it from the Black Order), Malcolm and Link are inspecting Komui and Allen, Lavi and Tiedoll are back in the Order, Gwen's blatantly ignoring orders now because she's plotting with Lulubell, the mysterious sponsor of the Sirenna project – though still not revealed – is proven to want a clone of the Spanish Foreign Affairs minister (politics, hint hint), Linali's learned about the darker side of the Black Order, Midori is revealed to have links with both Allen and Kanda, Allen's lost his Innocence, and Tiki's now intent on bringing him back to the Noah Clan! **

**62 pages! There are discussions about Komui's, Kanda's, and Allen's past to tie up some ends. Review, and guess the two movies! **


	35. The Puppets and Puppeteers

**The previous chapter drew inspiration from the movies Get Smart and The Dark Knight. Congratulations to ****Limitless Sky**** for guessing them both correctly, as well as ****Falcon-Jade-Darkness**** and ****Pax Agrona**** for guessing one. **

**Flashback, the interior of a fancy ****mansion**

"_I'm not sure what you're trying to do but you've really got to stop with all the complicated plotting. I don't care if it serves a purpose, you can just __tell__ people what it is you want rather then sitting there scheming of ways that might and might not work!" Allen glared at Lulubell, but the effect was ruined when one of the Earl's large hats slipped over his eyes. He pushed it back up, holding it in place as he looked at the cool beauty. _

"_Allen, you do realize that this scheme worked, didn't it? Besides, it was rather amusing." _

"_How many times do we have to tell you we don't care if it's funny, you need to find a less destructive way of amusing yourself." Tiki smiled, he was one to talk, considering his sadistic hobbies. A strange expression took over Lulubell's face, and Tiki blinked. "What's the matter now? You're…oh, are you pouting?" He looked as if he had just discovered a treasure, trove and it wasn't far off, considering Lulubell's often cold attitude. _

_The woman's face turned impassive again, "I'm in my White form, who happens to be more emotional, that's all." _

"_Oh come on, don't be like that! It looks cute," Tiki smirked. "And I do like you pouting, it's just…" _

"_Adorable?" Allen suggested. _

"_I've already used a variant of that description," Tiki pointed out. "It makes you…less intimidating?" _

"_I shall remember not to pout in the future, then, unless I happen to conceive a plot that required the manipulation of others."_

**Present Times, Black Order Tower **

No one slept in the Black Order that night. What Allen had announced to the Order had given the inspectors more than enough cause to rework everything to their satisfaction. As Komui predicted, Malcolm removed the Supervisor title position 'temporarily' from him. Allen was listed as suspicious and was now under Link's supervision. Lavi and Bookman were told to remain in the library and not come out 'until everything had been settled', but both could see it was almost house arrest. Kanda found the guards at the doors doubled, and all of them answered only to the Vatican representatives. It seemed as if specialized units had been set up, handpicked by Malcolm himself, and it didn't take a genius to know they were all his supporters.

Allen was under Howard Link's supervision, but there wasn't anything remarkable happening. Allen didn't go to sleep, nor did he return to the hospital wing to rest, instead he was working on reclaiming his Innocence. After a while when it because obvious no progress was being made, the science division pulled out some machines and set them against Allen. Komurin, the obvious choice, was strangely not being used. Allen knew it was because the Science Division didn't feel like having Komui's work destroyed – it caused feelings of awe and annoyance in him, the Science Division was showing loyalty to their leader but it interfered with Allen's plan to destabilize the Black Order.

The rest of the Exorcists were to be put through an intense training program. Now that Malcolm knew Alfredo Arks was a Noah he was determine to wage war on him soon. All the Exorcists were verified and, except for the pregnant Tina, told to start training in the morning. The disgust in Malcolm's eyes when he addressed Tina was poorly hidden, everyone could tell he thought of her as an adulteress because she had an affair and second marriage with Sol.

More problems among the Exorcists were also made obvious. When locating the Exorcists who were not present in the room, Malcolm learned that Daisya was missing. It was already bad enough that Gwen was clearly disobeying orders to return. Malcolm knew she had not been killed because she'd actually contacted one of her favourite Finders, Cail, before hanging up.

Linali had no heart in training, after receiving the news she simply retreated to her room and shut the door. As Komui had gone inside his private chambers after his dismissal, neither of the siblings comforted the other. She almost wished that Rhode would drop by, but the child-like Noah didn't appear.

Lavi was less then pleased with the situation, and just an hour after Malcolm told him to stay in the library the redhead stormed out of the place. It was an obvious challenge to the Vatican representative's authority, that Lavi could walk around the halls as he wished despite his orders. Malcolm reached a settlement though, he would let Lavi walk around the halls as long as he didn't try to make contact with the outside world. Essentially Lavi was still under house arrest, but at least he had the whole Tower to pace around in, and he could talk to others besides Bookman. It was through talking to the others that he learned why the guards had gotten into the underground wing so easily – Malcolm had already been authorizing them to do so.

No wonder Lavi and Linali had no trouble breaking in earlier.

Those files were troubling, if the information ever fell into the wrong hands – heck, if the public found out – the Black Order was going to lose a lot of support. It shouldn't be surprising information, but public opinion would still turn against them.

Tiedoll and Cross were powerless, under Malcolm's orders they were shunted to the side, confined to desk jobs. To the Exorcists it made no sense, their most powerful should be training with them so that they could take down Alfredo, but it seemed as if Malcolm had other plans for them. Miranda eventually managed to find out why, and she told the rest of the Exorcists that the Generals were going to be used against the strange Akuma-types that Komui had helped Alfredo create.

Cross told Malcolm that it would be best if he could talk to Komui, since the former Supervisor had helped in the projects. Malcolm eventually agreed, before announcing he wanted to verify all support divisions as well. As Cross was leaving, he heard a few members were placed under suspicion by Malcolm almost right away. They were all to be moved to some of the unused underground wings underground, in other words, a makeshift dungeon. It seemed as if he was purging the Black Order of all its dissenters.

The General headed for the Supervisor's private chambers. He found Komui and Reever there, and told the latter that all the Science Division members were to be verified by the inspectors. Reever understood by Cross' tone that something was happening, but he left to regroup with his team. That left Cross alone with Komui.

"Verified, what is the inspector looking for? Does he expect to see Akuma among us?"

"No, he is merely using the opportunity to place his supporters in power and send away dissenters," Cross answered as he approached the seated man. A hand tilted Komui's chin up, forcing the younger male to look him in the eye. Sure enough, Komui's eyes showed signs that he had been, or was close to, crying. "He's reshaping the whole Order so that the people in power are loyal, but not capable. The Earl of Millennium will have no problem striking us down if he continues."

"But we can't even do anything," Komui said bitterly. "The Vatican is our main support, and they trust Malcolm over us. If we do anything, the Vatican will believe and support him over us."

"He's not the main source of your grief," Cross observed.

"Of course not, he has yet to pass the order that I'm to leave the Black Order, nor has he separated me from my sister. At any rate, it doesn't matter, Linali doesn't even want to see me. You _saw_ how she looked when Allen revealed my history." Yes, it made sense that Komui wouldn't grieve for the loss of his Supervisor title, it was the idea that he wouldn't be able to see his precious Linali again that had him so worked up. Cross sat down and pulled Komui against his chest.

"Don't get so worked up, my idiot disciple does not have that much influence on the relationship between you and your sister."

"I can give up everything for my sister, I know I can," Komui's voice trembled. "But now…that might not be enough. Not anymore…" Something wet trailed down his cheeks, but Komui appeared too distracted to notice.

In fact, he was too distracted to notice the sudden gleam in the General's eyes.

Komui only noticed a hand caressing his face, and an experienced mouth kissing away his tears. His breath hitched when he realized what Cross was doing, but the younger man didn't push him away. When Cross seemed to be pulling back, Komui grasped the General's collar and kissed him on the lips.

Obviously pleased at the positive response, Cross' kisses grew rougher. Gloves were easily discarded, and large hands ran over Komui's body. At first they were almost gentle, but it didn't appear to be what Komui wanted, as the younger male let out a quiet hiss and pushed himself against Cross. Reading the signs, the older man let out a growl before pushing the former supervisor on the bed. Cross was quickly on top of him, mouth attacking and hands tearing. Komui's fingers grasped onto the General's clothes and pulled, causing a gold button to rip out and slip into the bed sheets.

**Zaragoza, Spain**

The night was forbidding and there was an eerie silence around her, but Midori did not appear to be worried. Actually, she was steaming. Tiki's behaviour angered her, not for ripping out Allen's arm, but because the blame might fall on her. Despite his charms and apologies, she had reported to the Earl. Tiki was forced to admit what he had done, but managed to convince the Earl that unlike Alfredo, he did not have true malicious intent against Allen.

The Millennium Earl forbade him from making contact with Allen, but agreed – for now – not to tell Allen that it had been Tiki, not Midori, who had ripped out his arm. The idea was that Allen and the rest of the Black Order will believe that the act was done because the rest of Allen's team had escaped the Ark without a scratch. Essentially the order fell on deaf ears, everyone knew Tiki would continue seeing Allen because the boy trusted him and wouldn't reject him.

Unless, of course, Tiki came up with another attempt in convincing Allen to let Kanda die. But Rhode had already told them that Allen had until tomorrow morning if he wanted to retrieve the Sphere of Shades without outside interference. Dawn wasn't that far off now, and Tiki actually hoped that Allen would fail so he could kill the Japanese Exorcist. Tiki blamed him for causing Allen to grow attached to the Black Order.

Midori, of course, didn't know that. All she was concerned about was being punished for something she didn't do, so after reporting to the Earl, she returned back to the Ark and left France for Spain. Aboard Noah's Ark were several Akuma, Mr. Teillagory, Dr. Siu, and of course, the clone. By the time the two humans regained consciousness, she gave them a quick apology for the transportation, told them they were now in Spain, and put them both quickly to the task of training the clone.

They needed it to pass as the Spanish Foreign Affairs Minister preferably as soon as possible. A handsome reward was waiting for both Mr. Teillagory and Dr. Siu once they succeed. It served as good motivation, as the two were ignoring sleep in favour of producing results as soon as possible. Speaking of which, she should probably check on them. Turning, she headed down to another room in the house she was currently renting.

Midori paused when she saw a shadow sneak out of the room the clone was currently residing in. The shadow glanced around nervously before moving quickly, slipping out of the building. Frowning, Midori glanced through the open door. She saw the doctor leaning against her chair asleep, a pencil in her hand. The clone was set back inside the metal box it had came in but it had not been properly closed. Teillagory was nowhere in sight, instantly suspicious, Midori took off after the shadow. Upon closer look, the shadow looked remarkably like Teillagory.

Teillagory hurried out the house and down a street, arriving at last to a terminal station. No one was around, the place was running on faint lights and the place was empty. Teillagory hurried to the public payphones and picked one up, he dialled a number he memorized for the situation and waited anxiously for an answer. Finally, a male voice picked up.

"_Hello_?"

"It's me, Teillagory," the man whispered.

"_Did you get it_?"

"Yeah, I've managed to get my hands on a few copies of Sirenna's Cloning Project," the man glanced around nervously. "It should be enough, I'm in Spain already, somewhere in Zaragoza. I haven't been able to leave the house yet, just sneaked out myself, you need to arrange for someone to pick up the cloning files…"

Right at that moment, the phone exploded in his hand. Teillagory let out a surprised shout as he stumbled back, his face and hand was stinging but otherwise he remained unharmed. He stared in horror at the broken phone dangling from its cord, and then behind him he heard footsteps.

"Trying to betray me, Teillagory?" The enraged tone came from Midori as the woman stepped forward in the light. In her hand she carried a pistol, and it was pointed at Teillagory's back. "Who the hell do you think I am? Sneaking out so soon after I brought you here, you clearly underestimate me if you thought I wouldn't be watching you!"

Teillagory didn't reply, he took a deep breath, and then bolted. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, ducking behind desks and garbage cans, several bullets narrowly missing him. Midori moved forward, not hesitating to pull the trigger every time she glimpsed the man, but Teillagory had luck on his side as he managed to avoid them all. He never ran in a straight line, and kept his body low to minimize the target.

He eventually managed to get out of the building, and as he ran he looked briefly behind him. There was no sign of his pursuers, and he let out a relieved chuckle. The chuckle was cut short when Teillagory ran right into something hard, and he landed on his back. Looking up, he swore he never felt more terrified in his life.

The four-legged creature standing in front of him was metallic and as large as a house, obviously not the typical beast. Its colours consist mostly of red and black, and the glow of its eyes made it seemed more machine then life. That alone should have scared him, but what frightened him the most was the sight of Midori standing on its back, like the owner of a dangerous pet. Considering her unknown background, that was quite likely.

"Teillagory, you _traitor_."

Horrified, Teillagory saw several men emerged from the shadows, surrounding him, all with weapons. Grabbing for any lifeline, he turned to look at Midori, trying to ignore the monstrous creature she was standing on. "Midori, what is the meaning of this? Just because I left the house you imprisoned me in…"

"I told you before you accepted the deal that imprisonment was going to happen," Midori interrupted coldly. "As for the meaning of this, you know clear well what it is!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! What makes you think I'm a traitor?"

"The fact that I overheard you telling a relative that you have copies of Sirenna's cloning projects? What? Surely you didn't think the phone exploding was an accident!" Teillagory blanched as Midori continued. "One of my subordinates recognized the voice you were talking to, I've already sent a group to deal with them. I can't afford to let people know that I currently hold what's left of Sirenna's project."

Now Teillagory lost his denial, the man fell to his knees. "Midori, I had no intention of selling you out! I just wanted the cloning information!"

Midori aimed her pistol between the man's eyes, "Still lying until the very end?"

"No! I swear I had no political interest! I was in this just for monetary means! My relatives knew people who would pay millions for the cloning research and I just wanted to…!"

"So you're just a selfish bastard wanting more then what I've offered you!" Midori screamed. She was no stingy terrorist, she knew that money worked miracles and she knew exactly how much to offer people. "You thought you could take in money from two sides? You wish! I don't care about your intentions, you just wanted to double-cross me!"

"I swear that's not the truth!"

"You're not irreplaceable, Teillagory! I know other people well suited to train the clone to our designs! You're a real fool to think you could escape without harm!"

"No, please…!"

The gunshot rang out and Teillagory fell, but at the same time a scream came from across the street. Looking up, Midori saw the doctor there, her hands near her mouth and her wide eyes staring at Teillagory's bleeding corpse. She appeared to have lost her mind, screaming and showing no sign of stopping. Midori cursed.

"What are you waiting for, fools? Silence her before she attracts too much attention!"

The men, her Akuma in disguise, rushed forward and seized the doctor. After some difficulty they managed to gag her, and all of them retreated quickly back to their home. Siu was still struggling and fighting the restraints, so Midori ordered her men to knock her out. They put her back in her previous position on the chair, if she woke up sane they would convince her what she saw was a dream. If not, they'll restrain her again.

Scowling, Midori remembered the body they had left outside. Ordering her Akuma to set up guard before resting, she returned back to the terminal station. The corpse was still there, but no one was around. Despite Siu's screaming, at this time of night it seemed as if no one was around. The Noah glared at the corpse, the sight of it rekindled her anger.

"Double-cross me? Try to earn some extra cash behind my back? You wish!" A booted leg kicked the corpse viciously. Then upon some silent order, the corpse burst into flames. Midori watched dispassionately as the body was incinerated in front of her before her eyes moved to the side, "Devin!"

From the shadows a boy stepped forward. He had a thick long scarf wrapped over his nose and mouth, while the ends of material draped over his shoulders. The rather small body was covered by a white shirt and blue pants, the matching blue vest were rimmed in gold. The fashion seemed Arabian, the tribal clothing seemed particularly Bedouin, but the boy's pale face and light eyes showed he was not a native of the culture. His hair, which the turban failed to hide, was dark but not dark enough. Only his non-Eastern name hinted at his obvious western heritage.

Devin's voice was soft when he spoke, "Yes?"

"Send a message to your master, tell him that Teillagory has failed in his role. The plan to impersonate the minister will have to be set back." There was a pause, and Midori looked at the boy again, "Do you have something to say?"

"My master will like to know of any alternative plans."

"Unfortunately, I have nothing to tell Sheryl," the woman answered. "We focused all our effort on Teillagory and he tried to betray us. I had to kill him because he was about to spread the cloning information to outsiders. We'll have to find someone else to train the clone before Sheryl can start his political manipulations."

**Roswell Mansion **

When Alfredo woke up in the middle of the night, he switched from annoyance to fury when he realized what exactly had pulled him out of his sleep. One of the shadow monsters he had sent out as a tracking device was reacting, and when he realized it was the one inside Komui's body, he knew what that meant.

His former protégé was playing around with someone, and going all the way.

The shadow monster inside of Komui would only react to this level if that was the case. A little caress or kiss wouldn't have caused it to activate at all. Komui should have known Alfredo would disapprove, knew that Alfredo wouldn't forgive him, even if the Noah failed to tell the supervisor that the creature he had implanted in the smaller man's body also had this function. Komui would soon be waking up from his afterglow in a world of pain.

And then one of his phones rang; one that only his less-then-legal contacts, and Komui, knew. He picked up, "Hello?"

"_Alfredo_?" It was Gwen, she sounded tired, but that was no surprise considering the time of night it was. He briefly wondered why she was still up, but there could only be one reason to she calling him, "_I have news about Komui_."

"What?"

"_He's no longer supervisor of the Black Order_."

"What!?"

"_I said, he's no longer supervisor of the Black Order_," Gwen didn't seem too surprised at the news. "_The Vatican sent an inspector to the Black Order, Komui as you know was already under some suspicion. There was a fight he got involved in, a fray between the Exorcists and a Noah, and one of the Exorcists learned about Komui's past. The Exorcist was furious and announced the news to everyone, and the inspector decided such a figure should not be leading the Black Order_."

"So what is his position now?"

"_The inspector hasn't declared anything other then the removal of the title, but as Komui isn't being asked to pack up and leave he might be staying around – or they'll cast him away later. General Winters got what he wished, Komui removed from power, __you've__ gotten what you wished. Komui's probably feeling pretty bitter about the Black Order right now, enough motivation to stir up the old flame_?"

"Yes," Alfredo nodded. There was a pause.

"_The whole Order knows about your relationship with him now, what will you do_?"

"How's his sister?"

"_She's retreated into her room, knowing her 'kind and gentle' personality, she will take a while to recover from the shock of her brother's activities. They haven't talked to each other yet_."

"Reever and Cross?"

"_The first is busy with the Science Division because the Vatican-sent inspector is verifying all Black Order members. The second has been confined to a desk job. In theory, right now no one is there to support your protégé, to strike now would be best_."

"Yes," Alfredo was wide awake now, he knew that Komui was currently with someone as the shadow monster was reacting, but that person wouldn't hold Komui back at the Black Order. At this time, Alfredo could tell Komui that the person was probably just taking advantage of his helpless state. Komui might or might not believe him, but either way, even he must know that the Black Order will very soon turn against him. Going back to the Arks family, as Komui's calculating mind would decide, won't be a bad idea.

**Hotel**

As soon as Gwen finished her conversation with Alfredo, she hung up and turned to the woman sitting across from her in the room "It's done. He'll be heading for his protégé in a few hours, maybe even minutes."

"Are you sure about your sources?"

"You _saw_ me phone Cail, he was stationed inside the Black Order and I trust him to report to me accurately. All that information about an Exorcist revealing Komui's past to the whole place, Alfredo' other spies would agree with my words. Cail told me he saw Cross go into Komui's room, so there's a chance we might pit the two together, but if not we'll figure which of our plans would be best for Alfredo's removal."

Lulubell nodded, the two of them had discussed various scenarios they could use to manipulate the situation. If things went according to plan, Harry would soon be the only one holding any power in the Arks family. She yawned politely, it was late, and they've spent the whole time plotting, but things were not yet done. "Are the others still up?"

"Apparently so, that announcement about Komui's past is keeping the whole Order awake as it's given the inspectors enough material to start causing trouble."

"Then go contact Gilbert's ex-wife now."

**Black Order Tower **

He could have only slept for a few seconds after Cross was done. Komui woke up with his body on fire, and it was all he could do not to scream. Cross was asleep beside him, dashing and muscular, but the Supervisor didn't pay any attention. He was only aware of the pain coursing over his body, and it didn't take long before he realized the source was inside of him – the shadow monster. Horrified, in agony, he stumbled out of the bed. He tried not to make any noise when he fell, and struggled to grab his lab coat. Komui didn't think he could function well enough to put on other clothing.

The smaller man almost crawled across the floor as left his bedroom to the hall of his private chamber. Komui grasped the doorknob, pulled himself up, and opened it. His body was screaming in pain and he had to lean against the wall as he made his way to his desk. Grabbing the phone, he dialled a number he had learned to memorize.

The other side picked up almost right away, "_Hello_?"

"Alfredo," Komui hissed, and he tried not to let his pain show, "Why?"

There was a pause, "_You shouldn't have done what you did, Komui_."

"You have no right to do this!" Komui almost screamed, the pain was increasing in intensity, he wanted it to stop now. He wanted Alfredo to stop it. "You have no idea what I'm going through! You have no idea what its like to be Chief Supervisor here! I'm not someone you and the Black Order can just control and punish if I don't act according to your wishes!"

As if in response a fresh wave of pain attacked his body, and Komui dropped to the floor, still clutching the phone. Alfredo's voice held no satisfaction when he answered. "_No, I do know, I do have an idea. I know what's going right now, I know you're no longer Supervisor. I know that your sister isn't with you and I know that people are taking advantage of your__current state to throw you into bed and have their way with you. I know that there are people who are celebrating the loss of your title and I know that the subordinates you care for are being harassed by the Vatican's inspectors and their supporters. I __know__, Komui_."

"But you have no problem in treating me the same way," Komui felt tears start to prickle his eyes, his body hurt, and while Alfredo's words were not malicious they still stabbed his heart. Everything was slipping from Komui's hands right in front of him, and he couldn't do anything. Reever and the rest of the people he had helped brought into the Black Order were being bullied, Linali couldn't even look at him, and the Exorcists…the soldiers he tried so desperately to keep human, the people he claim to be part of his family, they no longer trusted him.

He had no defence if Malcolm decided to cast him out of the Black Order. He doubted even his sister would help him. Kanda might even throw in a vote to cast him out. The Bookmen were neutral beings, they wouldn't scorn him but they would not think he was important enough to be saved anyways. Tiedoll couldn't help him, the General would also be facing an evaluation on his trustworthiness now that he was revealed to have conspired with Komui, but he wouldn't be in too much trouble since he was not just an Exorcist but an Exorcist General.

It was all over, Komui had no control over his future now. Outside when he was with the Arks family he had money, power, and control, but not here in this prison of a Tower. Not here where he had his own superiors. Not here, where the people against him came bearing the name of God. He was deemed a sinner now, he would have no way of winning, and the mental pain in him intensified.

"Make it stop," Komui whispered, and his voice cracked as he spoke. "Make it stop." Whether he was talking about physical pain or emotional anguish, he didn't know.

"_I will make it stop_," the voice was so soft and comforting; it didn't sound sinister at all. It offered protection, offered safety. "_Come with me, and I will make it stop_."

Komui closed his eyes and nodded, almost as if Alfredo knew the answer he hung up, and Komui heard the empty dial tone. The former protégé dropped the phone and curled up into himself, but a voice broke his thoughts.

"I knew you would eventually go to him." The female voice caused Komui to look up in shock. The entry door to his private chambers was opened a crack, Reever must have forgotten to close it when he left. Standing behind the crack was Tina, Sol's beautiful and pregnant wife. Only one eye was visible in the crack, and it peered at him like an omnipotence being.

"All this time I've kept silent, because I kept telling myself you wouldn't return to him, but I knew you eventually would. Even if you tried to leave, Alfredo never let people forget him." Tina gazed at Komui's prone form almost indifferently, "I knew you would either go to him willingly or be forced to. You were so precious to him, such a trophy. He treated you so well, he trained you so well, I almost doubted you were the same person I knew when I saw you here."

"What are you talking about?" Komui asked, why wasn't she helping him? Tina was like Linali, gentle, always hating to see someone in pain or grief, why was she just standing there so coldly?

"Komui, I was the wife of Gilbert Arks, you were the protégé of the then-Alfredo Arks. Have you forgotten so much? I was Gilbert's wife not after, but during the time when you were Alfredo's protégé, we knew each other even before you entered the Black Order. I thought as you gradually remembered you would remember me, but I guess not."

"No," Komui did remember. He just hadn't wanted to believe it, but he did. "I remembered. I heard from Aleister and Linali before that one time, you and Sol got into a fight because you received a rather expensive necklace from the Arks family. It was supposed to be a gift passed onto you for being a good wife by the late Mr. Arks, Gilbert's father. That meant you were already married into the family when he was alive, so we must have met when I was still the vicious and cold scientist **(1)**."

"Of course, Gilbert only used me for public relations, I was not that important for family or personal affairs. Komui, we were not too familiar with each other, didn't have enough time to love or hate each other. When you disappeared it had no effect on me, but when I saw you again as the Black Order Supervisor I was truly shocked, even more so at the complete change in personality. I kept expecting you to be pulling another trick, I may not have been too involved in the family assets battle when Mr. Arks died but I was familiar with the lies and tricks you used. I had been watching out for them ever since I came here."

"So you never trusted me," Komui concluded, "Not even when I treated you respectfully or gently?"

"Not once," Tina answered, "I never hated you Komui, I never wished you harm, I take no joy in Malcolm's announcement about the removal of your position; I just didn't trust you."

Something inside Komui broke. Their two newest Exorcists, Tina and Allen, could not accept him. Despite their claims Komui didn't think they were so neutral as to not hate him, to some degree they would be happy if he disappeared from the Black Order, and who could blame them for it? If it was him, he would probably feel the same.

"But let me tell you something, Komui," Tina continued. "I may not hate you now, but should you return to Alfredo he will turn you back into his old protégé, someone I'm sure I wouldn't like. The news Allen's given me about your projects, had I known earlier, would have ensured my hate, but as that was years ago I am willing to look pass that. In the future I can't say the same, and I won't be the only one. Alfredo, I now know is a Noah, your sister is an Exorcist, let me remind you that he has great incentives for changing you back to the way you were. That might not only cause you to kill your own sister, but she might also begin to hate you. Be wary of what he does when you return to him, for he could very well be the one tearing you siblings apart now."

Those words pulled Komui out of his dark thoughts. She was right, in the perspective related to his sister Alfredo was not so different from Malcolm. His eyes narrowed, knowing that right now on his own he couldn't deal with them. With Alfredo's resources, however…

Despite the agonizing pain in his body, his mental grief disappeared as cold determination took over. He stood up, ignoring his screaming body, "Thank you, Tina, for your honesty, not only have you drawn me out of the depression Malcolm nearly threw me into, but you've given me new goals to pursue."

"I don't hate you, Komui, I dearly wish that it will remain that way, and who knows – maybe in the future you will prove to me you've changed."

"In the future, but first I have to deal with what you've said. Linali may not be able to stand me now, so it is now that I must do what I have to." _Become the villain_, Komui thought, as plots more like the old protégé-Komui began to fill his mind. Tina's eyes didn't lose their empty expression as she finally disappeared from the crack, leaving Komui alone, to dream of plans that would manipulate the feelings of Alfredo Arks himself to ensure Malcolm's downfall.

Meanwhile, Tina's eyes changed from empty to self-hating as her calm footsteps gradually turned into quick, hurried strides. She found an empty room, closed the door, and switched on her golem. It took a while before it connected to the other golem, but soon another voice emitted from the winged device.

"_Hello_?"

"I did it," Tina's voice was trembling, but then she screamed. "I did it now! Are you happy?"

"_Very, thank you for your services, Tina_."

"Why?" Tina's hands balled into fists, she knew it was pregnancy that was causing her to be so emotional, but she couldn't stop herself. "Why would you put the Supervisor through this? Why are you putting _me_ through this? Why are you making me the villain pushing him back to Alfredo? Komui was better off without him!"

"_You don't need to know Tina, I won't be bothering you now, go back to Sol_."

"Why, Gwen?!" Tina shouted. "What are you planning to do? Where are you? Why aren't you back yet?"

"_Tina, don't ask questions that you know I won't answer_," Gwen's voice was not hostile, but it wasn't comforting either_. _"_I don't want to fight with you or anger you in your current state. Besides, I'm not exactly telling you to hand Komui over to Alfredo. You warned him about Alfredo manipulating him didn't you? He can figure out the rest on his own_."

"I've forgiven him already! I know he's changed for the better! Why did you make me say I didn't?"

"_Because he has to believe that no one in the Black Order is keeping him here_," Gwen answered. "_Just relax, this wouldn't harm you or Sol. You're just playing a small role in someone else's games, that's all, and I don't think I need to say that if you tell people about this I'll start claiming that the rumour about Sol's child being Gilbert's is true_."

"What are you planning, Gwen? Please, come back and…"

"_And what, be imprisoned by that Vatican inspector? I contacted someone at the Black Order and I know that is what's happening right now. That's why even Sol is not by your side. I have other things to do; something that requires my freedom and mobility, going back to the Black Order is not an option_."

"Sol's worried about you too! You're our team mate! Malcolm knows you've contacted the Finders and that you're not dead! We all know you're disobeying orders to come back! Please Gwen, its not safe out there, you have to come back!"

There was a pause, and then Gwen spoke in a decidedly softer voice with the intention to comfort. "_If being safe means being imprisoned in a tower by a man who prances around declaring himself the Vatican's or God's representative as an excuse for oppression, I'll rather be fighting danger outside. Tina, maybe because of your history and your pregnancy you'll prefer imprisonment and safety, but not me. To be tied down and controlled by a man is not my idea of what my life should be. I have bigger goals then simply giving birth, I have other plans. I can't go back to the Black Order when things are taking a turn for the worst there_."

"Gwen…"

"_I didn't intend to hurt Komui either, but he's a sacrifice I'm willing to make to get my plans to work. Tell Sol not to worry, I'll be fine on my own. You too Tina, you're pregnant, don't get stressed so often. That probably means less contact with that inspector, I know he's trying to spread stress like a disease_." And after cracking that rare joke, the golem on the other side turned off.

**Hotel **

Gwen turned from her golem to Lulubell, "Gilbert's ex-wife has planted the seeds in Alfredo's protégé."

"Things are going well, aren't they?"

"If Cross doesn't finish Alfredo off when he comes for Komui, then Komui will at least see the man with suspicion and hostility. If Komui does go back to Alfredo, Alfredo might give him a position in the Arks company, maybe to jog his memory better or something. To get him thinking like the old Komui, this is when you will begin to step in and…"

"Ooooo, not so fast, daddy!"

"Why wait, little girl?"

The voices of what might be a rather loud drunken man and woman managed to pass the locked door to the schemers, and both stopped. Lulubell and Gwen stared at each other, recognizing one of the voices. An odd look came over Gwen's face as, without saying anything, she got up and headed to the door. Lulubell remained sitting where she was, knowing that people outside the door couldn't see her from her current angle.

Gwen opened the door and stepped out, finding the source of noise quickly. Gilbert froze when he saw her, his arms around not one, but two scantily-clad women. Sensing the change in mood, the two stopped giggling. Gilbert spoke to them, but his eyes remained on Gwen, "Get into the room, I'll come later."

The two women obeyed, scampering off and disappearing around a corner. Once they were gone Gilbert spoke, "You didn't come to pick up your last cheque."

"You have my account number; all you needed was to deposit it."

Another awkward pause, and then Gwen spoke again. "I guess now that you're here I might as well tell you, but our business deals have to be put on hold."

"What?"

"Some things have been happening, and I don't think now would be the time for me to focus on business. I have priorities and scores I need to settle, I don't know how long it will take me or whether I will succeed."

"Is this about your employer that betrayed you?" Gilbert knew he scored a bull's eye when something flashed in Gwen's eyes. The Exorcist did not look happy that he knew, and was probably regretting the fact she got herself drunk. When she finally spoke, her voice shook with barely suppressed rage.

"You will not mention what you've heard from me to anyone, or rest assured you'll soon be finding yourself in deep waters. Did you not notice that after our…night together, the hotel staff member who let you into my room disappeared?"

"Did you buy him off? You know as well as I do that in terms of bribery I can do more then you ever could."

"No, I simply hid him away so that he couldn't be influenced, and I told him if he didn't act according to my demands his family would pay the price. Besides, even if you brought him off, the bad publicity about you maybe _raping_ someone would be worst then what you went through with your divorce."

"No one will believe you," Gilbert hissed.

"Even so, I can always use the Black Order connections to make it worst for you. The publicity of it will ruin your business. I'll bring in several lawyers, leak information to the media, sell all my shares in the company to lower the price, you know the drill. I never gave you my consent, and with that staff member's witness, I can sure as hell make that claim!"

"I'll find that witness, I don't believe with all my resources I won't find wherever you're hiding him," it was all Gilbert could do not to yell. "I'll hire bodyguards for his family, I will give him bribes, he will have no reason to testify against me!"

"His own fear will keep him away from you, fear for his life, fear for his family, fear of the Black Order. His fear of _me_ already keeps him from trying to escape. I don't believe anything you can offer will make him risk the lives of all those he cares for! Unlike you, the man loves and cares for his family!"

The accusation made all words die in Gilbert's mouth, he stared at the furious Exorcist in front of him as if she had physically struck him. "Is that what you've always seen me as, a heartless man without any feelings of familial love?"

"Well let's see; you've engaged in a power struggle with your blood siblings, tried to manipulate all potential adopted or sponsored siblings, married Tina but never treated her as your wife, helped caused your father's death, and didn't even bother to attend your own mother's funeral. I'm sorry to say I don't see any love for the people closest to you!"

"You know nothing about me! You're not so different from the other people at all!" Gilbert snarled.

"No, you're wrong. I _am_ different, because I won't just lie down and let you walk over me! If I wished I _will_ make your reputation suffer, and as part of the Black Order I will have the resources to do so!"

"So the score you have to settle is with me? You won't win!"

"Oh for…you really are a self-centered prick! You think you're so important? I have bigger fish to fry right now!" Gwen glared at Gilbert, "There are other enemies out there that are more of a threat to me then you are. I will be dealing with them before I consider challenging you. Who knows, maybe by the time I'm through I'll be so exhausted by the fighting I'll forget about you. Maybe I would have failed, and I'll be killed before I can return to focus on you." The fiery emotions disappeared from her face as a bitter smile took over. "That's right, I might even die in the attempt to finish off my enemy. The Black Order will hide my death from the public, in that case life should continue for you normally. Maybe you should start praying my enemy will win, but if that enemy becomes too strong not even your money will protect you."

As the Exorcist was no longer spitting fire at him, Gilbert calmed down as well. "I see…to destroy this employer of yours, to avenge your team mate, those are your goals right now. That's why you refuse to do business with me, not because of…that night."

"Who knows, by the time its over, I might have dismissed the incident altogether. Maybe I'll just release the staff member, sell my shares back to the company, and disappear. Maybe I'll dedicate the rest of my life fighting Akuma like some of the Exorcists I know, maybe I will never come back here again and leave the country."

"Leave the country? Forever?" Gilbert stared at her, "You'll just leave everything and go?"

"Why not, nothing is keeping me here, nothing I value. Well, maybe I'll follow my mentor, we'll travel constantly, never stopping our wanderings. But maybe I won't want anything to do with the Black Order, in that case I'll just be a wanderer of the world. I know things won't be going back to the way they were, after I'm done everything will have changed. My mind might not be able to handle it, maybe like someone I know I'll end up suppressing my memories, to protect myself, to forget everyone I knew just so I won't grieve." _Because if it could happen to Komui, it could very well happen to me_.

"I'll find you," Gilbert stated, Gwen look at him in disbelief.

"First you fight with me about keeping my silence, but if I disappear you'll seek me out? You might regret it." Gwen glanced at a clock hanging from the wall, "It's the middle of the night, and I'm tired. I probably will not contact you anymore, so goodbye. Have fun with your women," with that said, Gwen shut the door.

The Exorcist let out a breath before turning to the woman sitting in the room. Lulubell raised an eyebrow, "Are you softening? I thought the plan was to rid the company of Gilbert Arks as well. I see now why you want him out, but will you be able to do it without your emotions getting in the way?"

"There is nothing romantic about what he did," Gwen snapped. "I was lying to him, I _am_ planning to get him back."

"Then why did you say you were no longer doing business deals with him? That plan about manipulating his business endeavours would work best if you first subtly push him to the trap."

"Because _I_ won't be the one pushing him to the trap, it will be you." Gwen ran fingers through her long hair as she explained, "I'm responsible for the dummy corporation that you will push him into. Once he gets involved in it, the company will dissolve. He'll lose the company money, his uncle and the rest of the shareholders will be mad, and they'll throw him out."

"That plan is rather risky, how do we know it would work?"

"You told me before Gilbert's means of acquiring that new project Arks is investing in is rather questionable. The device that works as a foundation for that project has not yet been created yet. Sure, there are plenty of overseas electronic companies willing to do it, but they are five to seven times more expensive then the budget set out in the document. Of course, the model probably was designed by that new company Harry Pinefresh managed to partner. That's where you come in, but if you're uncomfortable just say so, I won't laugh at you."

"I'm not uncomfortable, you know I won't be, why else would you approach me? If you knew I would be uncomfortable you wouldn't even have trusted me."

Gwen looked at the blonde woman sitting so elegantly on the chair, face impassive and calm. In Lulubell's current position, asking Harry Pinefresh for a copy of what their new partner was designing might not be so hard, but when Harry finds out it was very likely going to be interpreted badly. Lulubell must know this, but she wasn't at all fazed.

The Exorcist mentally smiled, she knew she had picked a good partner.

**Nepille Mansion **

_Alfredo's eyes were strangely soft when he next spoke, "Nepille is one of those people who, despite his business tactics, dotes deeply on his family. He, too, has treated me well, and I don't want to hurt him either. If he chooses to continue interference however, don't blame me for what might happen."_

"_I was there and heard everything, this was what he said," Komui cleared his voice and began mimicking Mr. Ark's, "In front of me you've been putting on an act, did you really think me a fool? You've been disappearing often, I thought it was because of your thirst for adventure but I now find out that it is all because of my third wife. I've always said Harry was like you, and now I find out you were his blood father all along. Why? From when we were children I thought of you as my best friend, I've helped you any way I could, have I ever once wronged you? Why did you do this to me, you have so many girlfriends, why did you go for my wife?" _

_The police officer handled the crumpled and bloodstained letter carefully as he read, "Dear Harry, my beloved son, I really wanted to see you at the grand opening of that company…but I can't now, I have to leave. Just know that no matter what happens, as your mother I've always loved you dearly. Don't blame me, nor blame your uncle Nepille. I have so many things I have to say, but I don't even know if this will letter reach you. Remember one thing, my son, beware of Komui Lee! Alfredo's protégé has done many things behind the Arks family's back, he even blackmailed…that's all the letter says, sir."_

"_No, listen to me! It's not what you think! Harry, listen to me…ah!" There was a screeching of tires and the woman's body flew into the air before landing in a heap on the ground. The youngest Arks son watched in horror as from a distance, he heard Alfredo's faint cry for his mother. _

Harry's eyes opened.

Moonlight shone through the window, it was still night. The young man let out a breath, troubled at the memories that had came back to him. Those events happened several years ago, when he still carried the name of Harry Arks. At that time, both his mother and…who he had thought was his father was still alive. Times had changed though, he was now carrying his mother's name, and his eyes glanced at the door where there was persistent knocking, "Harry? Harry?"

"Hang on," Harry called out. Trying to gather himself he stepped off the bed, checked himself once, and opened the door. Mr. Nepille stood there.

"You were calling out in your sleep, that hasn't happened for years, are you okay?"

"I'm not a child, you don't need to worry about me." Harry was mentally relieved his father was there to reassure him that the man was now alive and well, despite what may have happened in the past.

"_It was because of you my mother died, I suspect that you were involved in your own father's brush with death as well! Gilbert was also under your influence when he rejected me as his brother. Give me back my brother!"_ **(2)**

"I'll be fine…for some reason I was dreaming of the past. I don't know why…but I have a feeling that something's going to happen soon." _The missing protégé and the death of Alfredo's mother, are those events coming back for me? Why now_?

**Black Order Tower **

The explosion rocked the room, pieces of machinery flew into the air like confetti, and the force nearly knocked down some of the less resilient members. It was amazing that the room was still standing; the number of explosions that occurred would have destroyed a small village. When things began to calm down and the smoke cleared, a boy could be seen standing in the middle of it all, panting and sweating. From the sideline, a voice called out to him, "Strength: seven out of ten, Re-synchronization: zero, let's take a break now Allen."

The panting boy looked at the people watching him, all of their faces obscured by protective goggles, except for a few most of his observers were Science Division members. One of those exceptions removed the goggles and pulled off the hood, revealing red hair. "Come on Allen, you should eat something or sleep now."

"I'll be fine Lavi," Allen looked at all the others in the room. "The rest of you should go back as well, as Reever mentioned it's pretty late."

"Do you think we can even sleep, with all the tension in this place?" Lavi asked, and his eye went to one of the speculators watching Allen trying to recover his Innocence: Link. The inspectors from the Vatican were making everyone tense, already more than enough people were being 'interrogated' down in the makeshift dungeons. Malcolm will probably be looking to add on to the collection.

Allen frowned, knowing that he was correct, but honestly right now he wanted them out of the way so that he could find Kanda, and find someway to dispose of Link as well. He appreciated Lavi's concern, really, but right now the redhead was in his way. It also hurt too that while Lavi was here, Kanda wasn't, though Allen could hardly blame him for that. The Japanese Exorcist, like Linali, had retreated to his room after finding out what Komui had been doing.

"I guess you're right," turning to the other speculators, Allen called out, "Thanks Reever, and the rest of you, for helping me try to regain my Innocence. I won't give up no matter what, but you're right, let's take a break."

Reever removed his goggles, looking relieved. He had been worried as he watched Allen push himself to his limits, all for this white fog they were surrounded in. Unbidden, one of Komui's more serious rants came to him; the Supervisor that time was asking Reever what they were all doing, why they were throwing away so many lives just for a piece of white matter that wouldn't even feed or clothe them. Watching Allen reminded Reever again of the desperation some of their Exorcists fought with, the 'white matter' was all they had known and it was more important then food or drink.

He hated to make the comparison, but sometimes Reever really thought the Exorcists were nothing but brainwashed soldiers, little obedient puppets used until they were too badly damaged or worn out.

And Allen _was_ damaged, despite the possibility of resynchronization with his Innocence. If he proved useless, he'll be demoted to one of the support factions of the Black Order. While there was a chance of staying an Exorcist, Allen had to make good use of it.

"Come along, Link," Allen called out as he fell in step beside Lavi. At least, that was the plan; his feet had not even brought him beside the redhead when a large explosion unrelated to his training suddenly shook the room.

"Holy…!"

"What was that?!"

"Ow!"

"It came from the higher floors!" Allen cried just as his eye suddenly activated. The familiar screech drew everyone's attention, and everyone knew what was going on. "Akuma!"

Another explosion, this time much louder, caused smoke to billow into the air. Then the gatekeeper was screaming, hollering to the whole tower that there were Akuma approaching them, a whole flock of them it seemed. The massive numbers reported were causing concern and panic among those inside the tower, and Lavi took charge. "Everyone stay calm!" He ordered as he spun his Hammer and ordered it to extend.

"I'm coming with you!" Allen yelled.

"No you're not! You can't fight in that condition!" Without hearing Allen's protest, Lavi flew upward to the source of the explosion. As he flew closer he realized where exactly the Tower was being attacked, "Shoot, Komui! Are you okay?!"

The explosions had been attacks to the floor where the Supervisor's private quarters were located. Lavi waved aside the smoke, and suddenly a rather familiar reptilian tail smashed against his side, knocking him on the floor.

"We meet again, Bookman Apprentice," a familiar voice snarled. Lavi coughed, looking up to see the Second Interceptor there, its bat-like wings keeping it afloat in the air **(3)**. Behind it were several other types of Akuma, all of which Lavi recognized could not possibly be normal Level Twos.

No, these were the Akuma that Komui had helped created, the result of projects tampering with Dark matter. These were the Akuma of the Noah of Consumption. "Interceptor, are you under Alfredo's orders?!"

"Ah, so you've figured out the identity of one of the more infamous Noahs?"

"Yea, and I know what project you were talking about now! Alfredo's projects on Light and Dark matter, correct?"

"Very good!" The Akuma clapped sarcastically, it's claws clanked against each other harshly. Then it moved out of the way just as something large nearly took off its head, "Who's there?!"

"General!" Lavi was relieved to see Tiedoll standing there, Innocence ready. Movement forced Lavi to turn, and he spotted another Akuma flying towards him, but a shadow suddenly jumped forward and sliced it in half. "Kanda!"

"Don't forget me!" Aleister called as he also flew forward, cape bellowing behind him like wings as he sank his teeth into the first Akuma that came to his path. After him Exorcists suddenly poured forward into the area, Sol and Suman and Chakar and everyone else activated their Innocence to fight. Finders and other Black Order staff rushed forward activating barriers and talismans. Many were present for the defence of the Tower.

"Innocence Activate…!"

"Maker of Eden…!"

"Break Wind!"

"Size-shifting Hammer…!"

"Mugen…!"

"Go!"

The very air shook with the sound of fighting. Elements, wielded both by Exorcists and Akuma, flew through the air against each other. Explosions lit up everywhere, raining debris on them all. Generally the assault was not very powerful, except for a few exceptions most of the Akuma had not reach Level Three. However, the modifications done on them made them so much harder to kill. A few regenerated, some continued fighting even when they took direct hits, a couple who were sliced in half grew extra limbs to continue the battle, and the vast numbers were overwhelming some of the Exorcists.

Lavi landed on another Akuma, and before the creature could react, he smashed his hammer against what might have been the monster's skull. There was an ear splitting shriek before the Akuma dissolved, and Lavi landed on the ground. As he did so Suman landed beside him, "Lavi, can you hear me?!"

"You mean despite the noise around here? Yeah I can!" Lavi shouted back as something not far from them exploded, "What is it?"

"Don't you think something odd is going on around here?"

"What do you mean?" The Bookman Apprentice asked, but something was nagging him now, something he had missed, it seemed. He was missing something but for once he was at a loss as to what. Everyone was fighting here, except for those evacuating, Malcolm was nowhere to be seen but that was not surprising as he was above life-or-death battles…

"An attack on the Black Order, you would have thought our enemies would have launched a bigger offensive, but aside from the mass number and slightly-more-powerful Level Twos this doesn't seem like a battle at all! If anything this seems more like a test, or an assessment of our ability, or they were only sent to destroy our moral, or as a…!"

"A distraction!" Interceptor was suddenly flying at them, tail whipping, Suman and Lavi both jumped out of the way and the tail missed, smashing the floor they were standing on. Cracks appeared while chunks of cement flew into the air, but Lavi wasn't paying them much attention. Instead his brain had only registered what the almost-Level-Three-Akuma had said.

"A distraction!" Lavi yelled at Suman as he glanced around, he had completely forgotten. "Where's the Supervisor?!"

"Don't look the other way!" Another Akuma attacked him, but Lavi moved swiftly. To his surprise, he recognized this Akuma as well, "You're one of those graveyard skeletons **(4)**!"

"When you wiped the rest of us out I was away," the horned, skeletal Akuma answered. "Under orders by the Noah, I'm now here to return the favour!" Lavi slammed his hammer against the creature while behind him, Suman engaged the Interceptor in combat. Lavi didn't move from his position, only extending and swinging his hammer, so it didn't take long before he went back to back to Suman.

"Suman, you're right, the main goal of these Akuma is not to attack the Black Order, but to cause a distraction! We have to check up on the Supervisor!" He didn't even bother acknowledging that Komui had the title removed from him, nor did Suman. Upon hearing Lavi's words, the older Exorcist sent a blast of wind strong enough to throw the Interceptor and the Skeletal Akuma off, and the Exorcists took off for Komui's room, knocking aside debris and other Akuma. Crashing through a wall into Komui's room, they looked up and froze.

The room was completely destroyed. Half the ceiling had collapsed, and the wall they had crashed through looked as if it was about to follow. The windowed wall had disappeared, instead the puzzle-like pieces of Noah's Ark stood there, glowing with a sickly light. Standing with his back to Lavi was a tall man with a familiar cloak, "Alfredo!" Lavi shouted.

The man turned to look at Lavi, and Alfredo's face split into an unnaturally large smile. Lavi blanched when he saw what Alfredo was holding in his arms: Komui. Despite staying passive the Supervisor's eyes were open, yet they seemed so empty and blank. Lavi shuddered to wonder about how Alfredo managed to put him in such a state. Beside him, Suman tensed, "Noah, what is the meaning of this?!"

In response Alfredo laughed, "I know the Black Order is aware of the connection between my protégé and I, so it's time for me to retrieve him. Now that your Inspector has removed Komui's title, and thanks to the gap that's been effectively driven between him and his sister, nothing is holding him back here. Even if he refuses to continue with the Projects, he is too valuable to leave in this tower and rot."

A blast of wind showed Suman's resistance to that idea, and despite the odds the Exorcist launched himself forward. Lavi immediately followed, knowing that he would regret it if he stood back and watched the events. The two Exorcists flew towards the Noah, who only had to move a few fingers before large, black earthworm-shaped creatures sprang from the ground. Almost caught off guard, the two Exorcists faltered, forcing themselves to stop and deal with the monsters. Lavi's Hammer slammed itself between four rows of teeth, blocking it just in time. Suman split another monster in half in one second, but the time was already used well by the Noah.

"Goodbye Exorcists." Still holding onto the Supervisor, Alfredo slipped into Noah's Ark. The entrance seemed to slam shut after them, the glow disappearing and the puzzle like pieces dissolving into the air. Lavi and Suman destroyed the rest of the shadow monsters quickly, but that was all they could do – by the time they finished there was no sign of the Ark at all.

"I don't believe this!" Suman snarled, looking at what now remained of the wall. "As if it wasn't bad enough those Vatican guys are weakening us, but now the tower's been attacked and our Supervisor's taken?!"

"I wasn't strong enough to keep him here," a soft voice, not Lavi's, answered. "And the last time he saw me was when I shrank from his touch…" startled, the two Exorcists turned around. The destruction of the room greeted them, but for the first time Lavi noticed a hand resting on the ground, the arm disappearing behind the debris created when the ceiling had caved in.

"Suman, help me!" Lavi rushed forward and bent down beside the hand. Suman, quickly understanding the situation, went to the other side of the fallen ceiling. Between the two of them, they managed to push the heavy plaster off to the side. Lavi turned to the almost-buried victim. "Linali, can you hear me?"

The injured Exorcist lay on the ground, bruised with a trickle of blood running down the side of her head. Even battered she was beautiful, but like her brother earlier her eyes were blank and empty. As Lavi tried to stop the bleeding and Suman tried to figure out the best way to move her, she spoke again. "I couldn't…the Noah was so strong, and my brother was in pain, Alfredo did something to him before I arrived…"

"Don't talk, Linali." Lavi could guess what happened. Despite the new strain in the Lee siblings' relationship Linali would no doubt come if her brother's room was attacked. Alfredo must have already done something to Komui when she arrived, and the two must have briefly fought. It was a battle lost, if Alfredo's earlier unscarred state was any indication, while Linali now lay broken and bleeding on the floor.

"Exorcists, sir!" Two Finders suddenly approached, and Lavi first tensed, half expecting them to be Akuma in disguise, but to his immense relief saw they were carrying a stretcher. "Hurry sir, the Akuma are falling back for now, we have to move all the injured."

"Right," the four of them moved Linali onto the stretcher, and the Finders made to move on, but Suman stopped them. "What do you mean, the Akuma are falling back?"

"They're retreating now, sir. One moment they were attacking us, and then suddenly they started pulling back and leaving."

Lavi felt that dread realization confirmed, this attack was no more then a last-minute planned distraction, the sole purpose had been to distract the Black Order so that Alfredo could come for Komui. If some Black Order members got killed, it was simply a bonus, not an objective.

"Well that, or the other interpretation is that they're all afraid of Allen," the Finder continued. Lavi instantly whipped his head around to look at him, and the Finder continued in an almost awe-struck tone. "He's recovered, his Innocence…it's back. It was amazing, Allen Walker was almost on par with the Generals, he was cutting through the stronger Akuma like butter…"

**Upper Levels of the Black Order Tower**

"_Hic! We've got to leave this place now! Orders say it's okay to leave now_!"

"_Hihi! He's mmmaaaaddd at us! Really, really mad_!"

"_What? All we did was knocked a few of the Exorcists around_…"

"_Oi, oi, but Lord Wa_…"

"Don't even think about saying my name here," a soft but ominous voice whispered. The Akuma all let out surprised shrieks as they realized Allen Walker was suddenly amongst them _in mid-air_. An Allen Walker who was currently wearing a rather sinister masquerade mask, a jagged cloak, and had an arm that had fingers which looked remarkably like claws.

"_Waahhh!! We're sorry Lord Wal_…"

The Akuma let out a shriek as the claw-like hand tore it in half. As it was a particularly powerful one, almost equivalent to a Level Three, there was an explosion as the power contained inside the Akuma shell blasted into the surroundings. The rest of the Akuma let out more shrieks as their companion was destroyed so easily in front of their eyes. Allen remained unfazed as he landed briefly on one of the balconies, before launching back into the crowd of Akuma.

From below, the rest of the Exorcists watched. Despite their strong lead most of them had been injured. Miranda's suspension of time could only delay their injuries, and as a result eventually some of them had to retreat. Only Tiedoll and Allen were fighting now. The boy moved with a fluid grace that seemed almost unnatural, and the smile on his face, unlike the sober Tiedoll, seemed genuine.

"He did it…Allen Walker…he re-synchronized with his Innocence…"

"Look at him, he looks like he's back to where he belongs, like a bird to the sky and a fish returned to the sea…"

And he was, Kanda could only watch from the ground as Allen fought with the Akuma. With his lotus frozen and the answer to that still unknown, it had not been deemed wise for Kanda to continue fighting. Kanda normally didn't care about shortening his life for a greater advantage on the battlefield, but now knowing the origin of the curse he was no longer as keen on using it. Now like the rest of the Exorcists he had retreated after it was obvious the Akuma were leaving, watching his mentor and Allen take care of a few more.

The glinting mask and flowing cloak was more then just new accessories that the Innocence had given Allen, it represented the new power the boy had gained. According to the Finders, when the Akuma first attacked they had tried to get Allen to leave, without his Innocence he was going to die trying to fight. However Allen resisted, insisting to go after Lavi, and as if his Innocence heard him, it reacted.

Allen couldn't move fast enough to save Link from taking what might be a fatal blow, but he managed to stop a few Akuma from attacking the non-combatant members of the Black Order. The relatively easy and quick way he disposed of the next few Akuma showed he had grown substantially more powerful then before. The Akuma were all fleeing from him now, retreating. A few escaped, but the Black Order had managed to take down most of them.

Eventually Tiedoll and Allen returned, both of them not even breaking into sweat. Things should have been fine, despite the injured and the large hole that once had been the Tower's higher floors, it should be nothing the Black Order couldn't handle. Until Linali's injured form was carried in, with Lavi and Suman telling them the news that the Noah had indeed returned for his protégé. Komui hadn't gone willingly though, the Noah had to knock him unconscious; that was what Lavi and Suman had concluded.

Neither noticed the look in Allen's eyes when he heard that.

They were only aware of Malcolm telling them all that in light of the events, a new series of policies will be made. He then ordered the arrest and imprisonment of literally the whole Science Division, as well as Head Cook Jeryy. Their crime? Familiarity with Komui Lee – association will now have you questioned. They will also be used as a shield to keep Komui from acting against them, and to keep him from potentially aiding the Noah.

Only the Exorcists and Finders were exempt from that, the former because of their obvious value as weapons, and the latter because they were needed for brute labour and canon fodder. Malcolm didn't exactly use those words, but the meaning was clear. With those orders, enforced by the guards who now only answered to Malcolm, the inspector left to check on Link's status. The rest of the Black Order began to work on treating and moving the wounded, as well as clearing up the mess the destruction left behind.

All except for the Finder Cail, who instead headed to the Supervisor's room. After searching for a bit, he found the golem he had hidden there. Upon testing it and finding that it had served its function, he secretly contacted Gwen. The Exorcist laughed hard when he informed her of the news, but it didn't at all sound joyful.

"_I had actually hoped for a fight between Cross and Alfredo, a pity that didn't happen, but no time to dwell on it. Send me the golem, Cail, it will be vital to the plan. Keep a watch on Malcolm, that man will no doubt start moving to deal with Komui's sudden change of sides, and he'll be moving quickly_."

Cail didn't say anything, Gwen hadn't even heard what else the golem had recorded. Aside from what they intended, the golem had recorded something they should never have known about Komui Lee and Marian Cross.

**Roswell Mansion **

Though Gwen was right, even she wouldn't expect the speed Malcolm would be moving at. Overall it wouldn't make any difference to her anyways, as long as the people she was manipulating acted the like good puppets they were. Malcolm will move fast, that she was aware of, but even he surpassed her expectations. As a result, Komui's actions did too.

As Alfredo was depositing Komui on a bed, the former Supervisor regained consciousness. Almost right away Komui reacted, his fist flying towards Alfredo before his mind even registered what was happening. The Noah caught the hand easily, but Komui didn't try to attack again, his eyes were instead on his surroundings. Alfredo chuckled lightly, "It looks like your old room, doesn't it?"

Indeed, it did. When Komui had been Alfredo's protégé, the middle Arks son had been living with his parents and brothers. As Alfredo's protégé Komui had his own room in the Arks mansion. After the court case for the family assets ended it was well known that both Alfredo and Harry moved out, as Gilbert had been able to keep their father's house. No doubt Komui's room would have been put to some other use and redesigned.

But the room that Komui was currently in, despite knowing that it was in the Roswell mansion, resembled the room he had when he was living in the Arks mansion. He lowered his hands, showing Alfredo he wasn't going to attack him again, "This place…is it…?"

"Everything here was taken from your old room," Alfredo confirmed as he followed Komui's gaze. "The final court decision allowed Harry and I to take back some of our property, and I convinced the judge to let me take yours as well. Gilbert didn't resist, I thought he would just to spite me, but he didn't. I guess when you've won, you're more generous, even to the defeated enemy. I myself was satisfied with retrieving all old property intact, and didn't make things complicated for him, I just wanted things to be the way they should be should you return."

Komui clenched his fists as he turned back to Alfredo, "You thought I would return to you so willingly, after what you did with Melody?!"

"I admit that was a mistake on my part," Alfredo's admission made Komui blink in surprise. "I shouldn't have reacted like that, Melody didn't deserve it. I reacted harshly, not against her, but what she represented…the possibility that you would start prioritizing others over me. Can you tell me that you wouldn't have done something similar, but less extreme, had someone threatened to take Linali away?"

"You're doing the same thing," Komui pointed out, but without hostility. "You took me away from the Black Order, as a result, from her."

"Am I taking you away when she was the one who pushed you away first?"

Komui had no answer to that, remembering how Linali had recoiled from him after Allen revealed his history. Alfredo touched the Chinese man's shoulder, but before he could say anything there was a shrill ringing, startled, both looked at the phone. Alfredo frowned, but it was Komui who stood up to retrieve it. "Hello?"

"_You really are at that Noah's place, Komui Lee? Getting quite familiar, it seems, for you to so calmly pick up the phone_."

"Malcolm," Komui greeted. He had a feeling that it would be the man, it wasn't that hard for the Black Order to find the Roswell number. "You would have eventually sent me away anyways, association with the Noahs is a crime punishable by death. The only reason I might have been spared would be to keep Linali in line, but now I am not even sure that tactic would work. Even if it did, I won't stay around as one of the chains keeping her restrained."

"_You really thought you can just leave the Black Order like this? That you can cut off all bonds to those here? I'll like to inform your former colleague of that, you didn't even once think about their welfare as you left did you_?"

"What?" Komui tensed, "What have you done to them?"

"_Thanks to your selfish actions, your closer associates will now be imprisoned for an indefinite amount of time until a decision has been reached on what should be done with them. We do not have enough staff to watch over everyone who are considered your 'friends', and releasing them back to the public is not an option given what they know. There is one obvious option for getting rid of them, but the Vatican may or may not approve. You know what that might be, don't you_?"

"Are you threatening me?" Komui hissed angrily, but Alfredo could tell he was worried for his subordinates. "No…more like, are you blackmailing me? You wouldn't have called me if you simply decided to kill them all, what do you want?"

"_I want copies of all the experiments you've ever conducted for your Noah sponsor_," the calm way Malcolm delivered those words made it seem like he was simply commenting about the weather. "_I want the Black Order to be sufficiently armed for whatever it is the Noahs are planning to attack us with, so that we can deal with it accordingly. I want the Noahs to be unable to take us by surprise like they did today, I want the Noahs to lose when we turn their own weapons against them.__After this exchange I want information on every single hybrid Akuma that attacked the Tower today_."

"Don't be ridiculous," Komui spat. "I just returned from the Black Order, do you think the Noah will trust me with that information so soon? How do you expect me to retrieve it and give it to you?"

"_How do you expect me to deal with your former subordinates when they are so suspicious? Imprisoning them still requires feeding them, it can be pretty hard, can it not? We don't have enough resources to keep them around, time's running out too, that Science Division leader Reever Wenham_…"

"You…!" Komui would have shouted something rude and regret it later, but Alfredo rested a hand on his shoulder. The Noah gave a nod, and looking surprised, Komui changed tactics. "Alright! I'll try my best! Let me know that Reever and the others are okay first!"

"_I shall be contacting you when morning comes on the conditions of the exchange, and your information for my prisoners. Stay at home and wait for my call_."

"Hey, put Reever on the line first! Malcolm! Hello? Hello?" The line had gone dead, Komui stared at it in anger and frustration before slamming it down. First chance he got, he was going to _kill_ that guy, right after he killed Cross…

"Calm down, Komui," Alfredo assured. "What that man asked for isn't that preposterous."

Komui stared at him incredulously, "You're a Noah, he's basically telling you to surrender all information about your projects, and you're just sitting there telling me to _calm down_?"

"Actually, I'm just surprised he didn't ask for money as is typical of extortion," Alfredo answered. "I guess as a church man he's above that. Asking for information about our experiments? He has no idea how many projects we've done outside of the Akuma used to attack the tower today – It's not that hard to lie. The problem isn't giving him information; it's whether he keeps his word about releasing your subordinates safely."

Komui stared at him, had he been more naïve he would have thought Alfredo cared, but the man already admitted that he wasn't planning to give up his information that easily. He turned away, glasses reflecting light. Alfredo's hand reached out and tilted his chin back up.

"I know you are hurt by what just happened before I took you away, but it just proves to you doesn't it, that you shouldn't have been tied down by the Black Order? Cross should never have been trusted, he uses others all the time. He's a womanizer who use woman for their bodies and a slave driver who mentally and physically scar his subordinates."

"He promised," Komui whispered.

"He lied," Alfredo replied. "Marian Cross is the reason why you should have nothing tying you to the Black Order. Nothing."

_Outside of his room, Komui heard the first few explosions and the familiar shrieks of the Akuma. Alfredo was coming to retrieve him, the former Supervisor closed his eyes and curled up on the floor, trying to ignore the pain. He heard footsteps approaching him, and half-expecting Alfredo, he looked up – only to see Cross standing there, fully dressed. _

"_The Noah is coming now, isn't he? The entire Black Order will be distracted by him and his Akuma puppets." Cross was smirking, and he made no move to ask or help to ease Komui's pain. Seconds later, the window wall crumbled. Black, shadowy bloated monsters with too much teeth were tearing the wall apart, consuming everything. Behind them were the puzzle-like pieces of Noah's ark, the Noah's way of transportation, and Alfredo himself. He gazed at Cross, who didn't even__move. _

"_You're not going to fight me?" Alfredo raised an eyebrow, there was no sign of Judgement or Maria, this was odd._

"_Of course not, why bother? My objective has been met." Cross smirked, and Komui stared at him in shock. _

"_What…?" _

"_Komui, Komui, Komui…I had hoped for you to admit to me that you had the shadow monster inside of you, but you never did. You forced my hand. I wanted to show you a good time, so that you would tell me what you've been hiding and in essence, open the doors for examination of the little-known shadow monsters of the Noah. You had to doubt me and debate about whether or not I should know, even as you were letting that Science geek Reever gather all the information."_

"_How…?" Komui questioned, "How did you…?" _

"_Although the Noah of Consumption and I have never fought before I have often been at the scenes after he left. Those shadow monsters are unique only to you, are they not?" Cross addressed Alfredo, before turning back to Komui. "I know you had no problems with your health, that time in the elevator_** (5)**_ first drew my attention when you complained of pain, but as I later found out, you never went for medical help. Later I saw you at the restaurant with Alfredo Arks, and I overheard your conversation. I guessed he was holding something over you, and it didn't take long before I started gathering evidence." _

"_And you found out about me, before Allen Walker announced to the world that I was the Noah?" Alfredo asked. _

"_It wouldn't have made much difference whether or not I knew your identity; I was purely interested in your shadow monsters." Cross answered. "Now, Komui, I know you've been conducting your own research on it, but you and Reever were about the only ones who knew where the files were being kept. Thanks to Malcolm's meddling, I now know where they are, and thanks to this Akuma distraction it won't be as well guarded." _

_Komui laughed bitterly, "I knew it, the others were right all along. Allen, Tiedoll, everyone warned me that you only used others.__I thought I was special, that was stupid and naïve of me, I should have known you were using me the whole time." _

"_Of course not, don't be silly, we did enjoy each other's company didn't we?" Cross smiled as his hand slid down to Komui's collar. "I am sorry about this though." _

_Komui's eyes widened, "About…" _

"_Well Noah, since this is what you really wanted in the first place, here he is!" _

_And the hand tightened, before Komui could register what was happening Cross bodily lifted him up and threw him forward to the Noah. Even Alfredo looked surprised, and Komui collided hard against him. Alfredo stumbled back just as Cross turned and strolled from the room, calling over his shoulder, "Parting is such sweet sorrow!" _

_Not once did the General turn around to look at the shocked former Supervisor. Komui was left alone, with a Noah, in a rapidly collapsing room, and what he was sure were the pieces of a broken heart. _

**Black Order Tower**

Everyone was busy down at the lower floors, treating the injured, recovering from injuries, being imprisoned by Malcolm, or they were the ones enforcing those orders. As a result, no one was on the higher floors, where the short clash against the Akuma had taken place. No one, save one person: Allen Walker.

The boy had slipped upstairs again, heading straight for the supervisor's private rooms. Lavi had told him that the Noah of Consumption had almost destroyed the room, but Allen had to make sure the place was destroyed enough. When he arrived to the room he headed towards the bed and promptly torched it.

The flames ate the bed sheets and with it, all evidence of Komui's last sin before he disappeared. Allen watched the flames indifferently. Thanks to Alfredo, the gap where the wall was supposed to be gave the smoke somewhere to go. Thanks to Malcolm, no one would see the smoke because he was keeping everyone busy or behind bars. Cross may or may not care if he got discovered engaging in homosexuality, but Allen felt like he should destroy all evidence that would soil Komui's name even more. To some degree, something in his heart felt apologetic to the man.

Sure, the man made some pretty bad decisions, but he had generally been a good supervisor for the Exorcists. Right before they had chased Midori into Noah's ark Komui was saying he would support Allen if he ever got together with Kanda. Komui was someone who cared for his self-proclaimed family of Exorcists. Now, that family was almost effectively destroyed, and Allen had helped in its collapse. He was almost sorry about it, but he wasn't regretful, Allen was simply following orders.

Something near the bed of flames glinted, catching his eyes. Walking over, he picked up a gold button – it had the name Cross Marian on it. The Exorcist uniform was durable, waterproof, fireproof, and resistant to wear and tear. It would have taken some effort to rip the button off, and Allen could guess how this button left the jacket. He remembered too well that little scene he once saw in Komui's office **(6)**.

"Bean sprout."

Startled, Allen whipped around, stuffing the button in his jacket. Kanda was standing at the door, and this time he was the one who was bandaged and in need of rest. Their role was reversed from earlier, when Allen had tried to tell Kanda to leave for Japan, ignoring his own injuries. Now, Allen was the healthy one, while the older Exorcist was wrapped in bandages. To be fair, Kanda was not as injured as Allen had been earlier, but he was still injured and should be resting. "It's Allen, Kanda, and why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'll be fine," Kanda answered as he stared at the dying flames behind Allen. Something in him said he should put the fire out, but Allen was just standing there so calmly, and the flames looked like they were about to die anyways, so he didn't move. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, really, I just needed to get away for a while but thanks to that inspector we're not allowed outside. There are guards posted near the doors and as easy as it would be to simply knock them out, the hassle might not be worth it." Allen sighed, "How's Linali?"

"She will recover, this Akuma attack in all honesty could have been worst, but the number of casualties are not high."

"That's good," Allen nodded as the Japanese Exorcist closed the door behind him. "That would have been great news…if only a third of us weren't imprisoned by our own allies."

"They're trying to control us too, by making us fear them and suspect each other of betrayal." Kanda looked at the flickering flames and behind it the open wall. Dawn was approaching; the sky was starting to lighten with colour. Allen followed his gaze, and sighed.

"Is it working?" He asked, at Kanda's look he explained, "Are people already starting to distrust one another? Looking back on it now I think I've helped with that too much, announcing to the whole Order what our Supervisor has been doing, and trust is fundamental to any organization. Will you soon be looking at me with hostility?"

Bad wording, Allen realized, Kanda would never admit he trusted someone or even hold them in a positive light. As it was, Kanda sneered, "Last time I checked, Bean sprout, with the rare exception, you were the one treating me with hostility. I'm well aware of your relations with Bookman Junior in comparison to ours."

"I…wait, what?"

Kanda stared at Allen's confused face, and something in him paused, was he ready to tell Allen everything? Of course he was, he was never unprepared, he was always ready. Allen, on the other hand, wasn't, and probably still wasn't prepared to know the truth. Well it didn't matter, Kanda was ready so Allen better be.

"I've been watching you since you've arrived to the Black Order, and am well aware of your relationship with that redhead. On that train ride when you first became one of us, you showed hostility towards all of us except for Lavi, who had remarkable control over you. When that bloody welcome banner was revealed and sent you running away, only Lavi could coax you back, and you were holding his hand when you returned. That night when the Innocence-shielded Akuma attacked Lavi and knocked him off the cliff, you were so angry your Innocence reacted accordingly. You didn't know any of us well but from the beginning you were already deeply attached to him. "

As he spoke Kanda moved forward, eyes glowing, and Allen felt the urge to step back. This was crazy, because Allen was a high level Exorcist now, he could handle whatever Kanda threw at him. Yet the predatory look in the older Exorcist's eyes almost scared him.

"As if that wasn't it, when the Supervisor first had us doing jogging exercises, you had no qualms showing intimacy to Lavi, placing your head on his shoulder and then acting playful in front of him. Your games apparently knew no bounds, you two even pretended to be lovers in a public restaurant."

"You…" Whatever speechlessness that Allen would have had withered to gave away to realization. "Have you been following me?! How the hell did you know about that?"

"Does it even matter? The amount of times you two disappeared from the Tower afterwards, just to 'fight Akuma' and to 'avoid the Sol drama', was almost scandalous even among the gossiping Finders **(7)**." Kanda took sick pleasure in watching the emotions dance across Allen's face, ranging from disbelief to fear, "You're lucky you're so popular among them, had those Vatican inspectors heard anything of that sort you'll be in a category worst then Tina."

It occurred to Allen briefly that Howard Link was supposed to be following him for anything suspicious on his background. His current absence was due to that Akuma attack, but Allen was sure Kanda had been nearby when that happened. Did the Japanese Exorcist _let_ Link get attacked?

That was justification for why Allen was starting to step back, it must be. Kanda's predatory eyes had nothing to do with it, and the boy tensed when he felt the wall behind. Kanda slammed a hand down beside Allen's head, trapping him there. "Let's not forget that man you introduced to us, Ti. At your age you should know that crawling onto his lap is a bad idea, it indicates a more intimate relationship. Those last few weeks, your actions were almost intimate with those two, but you fought with me frequently."

Allen dearly wanted to point out that Kanda was just as guilty in starting the fights as he was, but he couldn't, because Kanda's next words made him speechless again. "I had to actively make sure you wouldn't be left alone with either of them. When we were in Scotland I manipulated Bookman to send you and Lavi away on different missions, making sure that at the same time you wouldn't run into Ti. I warned Bookman that his apprentice was getting too attached, that you were distracting him from his work, and Bookman agreed with me. That time when you slept in my bed and uttered Ti's name when you felt threatened, I felt more then justified in encouraging Ti's obvious interest in Lavi to keep them both distracted and their attention focused away from you."

This couldn't be happening, Allen thought as he stared up at the older Exorcist. Trapped between a wall and an Exorcist who was out to ruin his life, to a degree even Allen hadn't been aware of. He thought of fighting or even running, but even with those bandages Kanda would be no easy opponent. It made no logical sense why Kanda should be the one controlling the situation, but hadn't it always been that way? Since Scotland Allen knew that if it wasn't Bookman, it was Kanda issuing orders; the Japanese Exorcist always managed to keep everything under his control.

"After Scotland, it was that little murder mystery. I helped you and your little investigation team uncover the truth, but a side benefit was to make sure nothing could be kindled. I could see that the orphanage had its share of your admirers, and I made sure none of them went further then that."

"Stop…"

"Obviously most of them took the hint, they stayed at the sidelines but it was obvious they were no threat. When that drug the murderers injected in you reacted badly to your body, Lavi and 'Tiki', I assume you mean Ti, were again the names you called for."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"So I sent Lavi away, by telling Bookman to give him a ticket to some obscure fashion show that was taking place among the elitist class. He would no doubt be distracted by all those pretty models, instead of staying around 'helping' and 'supporting' you like you would have wanted."

"You…"

"It was entirely coincidental that he happened to meet up with the Noah there. Then again, his injuries were not fatal, and it kept him away from you for a while."

"_Why are you doing this_?!" Allen couldn't believe it, he knew he fought with Kanda frequently, and was well aware of Kanda's dislike for him even as Allen told himself otherwise. Allen had been getting attached to the Japanese Exorcist too, but he had continued with their petty squabbles because to some degree he had _enjoyed_ them. Did Kanda really hate him so much, to actively sabotage every chance of happiness he might have?

Were human beings really so cruel to each other? Allen remembered one of Rhode's favourite phrases, that the cruelty of humans will never cease to amaze the Noahs. If he recalled correctly she had picked up the phrase from Alfredo, who would no doubt have experience in that area. Allen had seen Kanda's softer side before, but was it all just a trap to lure him to lower his guard? So that he would be hurt so much easier? His hands trembled.

"I've _never_, never done anything to deserve this," Allen's voice shook as he struggled to speak, and he tried to stop the stinging of his eyes. Kanda had seen him like this only once, and that was when Allen had been removed from a mission he wanted, even before the Sol issue became a problem. "If I did I didn't mean to…our little arguments weren't meant to…" Oh, Allen could tell his Noah side might kill Kanda once the shock disappeared. Tiki was right, he shouldn't have grown attached, especially to a cold-hearted Exorcist…

"No," Kanda's voice was much softer now, a response to Allen's plight maybe? How manipulative. "I didn't do what I've done to hurt you, my actions were subtle enough, were they not?"

Allen laughed bitterly, screw this, Tiki was right. Allen ought to leave now and let either Rhode or Tiki kill the Japanese Exorcist. Dawn was approaching in a few minutes. "I don't care anymore, trying to cut off my social connections are one of the worst things you could have done to me. Just so you know, I wasn't interested in pursuing that type of relationship with Lavi anyways." Feeling particularly brave and angry, Allen shoved Kanda away and head to the door. He had not taken one step before he found his path blocked again.

The younger Exorcist glared, "Out of my way Kanda. I'm not above attacking you in your current state, don't tempt me with your power games."

"This is hardly a game anymore, Allen Walker." Kanda's voice was dark and smooth as he said Allen's name, for some reason that made the boy angrier.

"Get OUT of my way you…!" He was cut off when he was slammed back against the wall, Kanda's lips closing over his. The younger boy's eyes widened in shock, and one of his hands automatically tried to push the other boy off him. Kanda ignored it, instead taking advantage of Allen's surprised state to deepen the kiss.

The shock didn't last long, despite his innocent appearance Allen had seen enough in his early travels with Cross. Still somewhat angry he responded, trying to fight for control. Kanda obviously didn't let it last, pulling Allen's body closer to his own while he pushed the smaller boy against the wall. The surprised gasp encouraged Kanda, as did the lack of resistance when Kanda's hands wandered over the boy's body, not touching skin but gliding over the clothing.

When they parted, Allen's face was flushed and he looked as if he could barely stand without Kanda's support. He made a pretty picture, Kanda idly noted. When the boy gathered his wits again, he could only stare at the older Exorcist, "You…"

"Like I said, I did not mean to hurt you."

For one moment Allen's eyes darkened and he looked as if he wanted to yell, probably about Kanda's cruel way of ensuring the possibility of this relationship, but then his shoulders slumped and he only whispered. "Couldn't you have just acted normally and _asked_? We could have been spared the whole possessiveness thing."

"Since when have Exorcists done things normally?" Kanda asked, and it was true. How long had he dragged this out anyways? He had tried to ignore the feelings he inappropriately held for Allen too long, going so far as to deliberately antagonize the boy, yet unconsciously making sure that he would not have a chance with any other. He didn't even realize why he was doing it until recently, and after concluding he always got what he wanted, had gone to seek Allen out. Trust habits to die hard and make them fight first.

"This won't be a relationship that can be made normal or public, can it?" Allen asked, but it was rhetorical. Of course they couldn't show they were involved, even if their friends accepted it most in the Order wouldn't, especially those Vatican inspectors. Allen couldn't help but wonder whether Kanda let Link get attacked so that this could go easier.

Steadying himself, the smaller boy leaned forward and kissed the Japanese Exorcist again. This time the kiss was less aggressive, gentler. Kanda responded, and by the time they parted Allen had done his task. He could feel the Sphere of Shades inside him.

So he shouldn't be surprised when with a strong blast of wind, white threads suddenly flew up from the window wall and wrapped themselves around Allen. Before the Exorcist could react the threads retreated with a sharp tug, and Allen stumbled. Kanda made to grab the boy, but missed, and with a surprised shout Allen disappeared over the ledge. Kanda rushed forward, managing to catch a glimpse of several _Level Three_ Akuma grasping a struggling Allen. One of them looked up, spotted Kanda, and gestured to its comrades. In a flash they dove into the forest.

"Bean sprout!" Kanda's enraged but concerned voice disappeared as Allen felt himself been dragged into the forest, the rustling of trees and the movement of the Level Threes drowning the Japanese Exorcist's voice. Quickly the Akuma dropped him to two new pairs of hands. As soon as they grabbed him Allen recognized them.

"Tiki, Rhode, let me go!"

The two Noahs pushed Allen against a tree and Rhode held a finger to his face, "Stop making trouble, Allen! Its dawn, have you gotten the Sphere yet?"

"I…I was close! Just give me a little more time with the Exorcist, you don't need to act yet…"

"Look at him!" Tiki snapped angrily at Rhode, "Look at what he's doing!"

"That was a test, Allen," Rhode snapped. "We _saw_ you take the Sphere back!"

Allen winced, being caught lying by Rhode Kamelot was never a good situation to be in. He wasn't even sure why he lied, he should be happy to have retrieved the sphere before the deadline. Maybe he was annoyed that the moment was interrupted? But the appearance of those Level Three Akuma would have ruined any atmosphere, so he really shouldn't have bothered.

What's more, Tiki was around, and Allen knew how resentful the older Noah had become of the Japanese Exorcist. Allen haven't seen his Noah siblings for a while, but he could tell with one look that Tiki's dislike of Kanda was increasing. "You and your excuses," Tiki snarled. "You're delaying your trip _home_ by doing this! See, Rhode? I was right, he really has fallen in love! Allen, admit it already!"

Like the last time Tiki had accused him, once again Allen could say nothing. It took effort just for him to resist the urge to touch his lips, where seconds ago he had felt Kanda's.

Meanwhile, Kanda managed to escape the Tower and was searching the forest frantically. In his haste he had to knock out a few of Malcolm's guards, but he didn't care. They would have only delayed his search, telling him to wait inside for backup or something. Not that Kanda would admit it, but fear had gripped his heart when he saw the Akuma take Allen away. Fear instead of the usual anger at another Exorcist's incompetence, and the need to search for him had become overwhelming. "Bean sprout! Damn it, where are you?!"

From the treetops, the three Noahs observed him. The three of them had hidden themselves as soon as they heard the footsteps, and now observed the owner. "Humans are fickle creatures, but this one sure looks loyal." Rhode commented, and then gave a start when Allen turned and jumped down the tree.

Kanda was searching everywhere, growing more frantic, but nothing came up. He eventually paused in frustration, catching his breath, and he heard footsteps approaching him. Turning around quickly, he saw Allen. Kanda stared, the boy bore no sign of injury, "Bean…sprout?"

Allen smiled at him, almost sadly, but Kanda didn't notice as he leapt forward. "You're not injured at all."

"My Innocence is at a high enough level to deal with a Level Three," Allen answered. Kanda gazed at him, and after concluding that it was indeed Allen and not some clone or illusion, pulled Allen close to him. "You…actually had me worried."

Knowing Kanda, admitting that must have taken a lot of effort. Allen closed his eyes and pushed Kanda back gently, "I think I should tell you…after Malcolm returns us to the field we can't see each other anymore."

"Why not?" Kanda snapped, but something in him grew alarmed. "Have I offended you with that…" He couldn't say it, the word kiss couldn't leave his lips.

"I'm…" Allen began, _how could he do this without hurting Kanda_? "…I'm not worthy of you."

"We're both Exorcists, Weapons of the Black Order! How are you not worthy?"

"Kanda…as they say, there is plenty of fish in the sea and trees in the forest. There are pretty girls everywhere, Linali is still single, not to mention pretty, she would match you better. Even the Finders and the occasional members of the public…you're an Exorcist Kanda, one of the best, there are many wonderful girls for you to choose from. Even if boys are more to your taste, you will have many options."

Kanda could tell Allen did not mean half the words he was saying. The boy didn't even dare look at him in the eye, so the older Exorcist turned Allen's face back to him. "Are you afraid of being found out by the Order? Or…is it me?"

"No!" The conviction in Allen's tone confirmed the truth to Kanda. "You're…it's not your fault, to some degree it's the Order's but…honestly Kanda, do you know what you're getting into? We can't proclaim love, even if it's genuine we would never be welcomed in this world. As you said, we're both Exorcists, weapons of the Black Order, we are not meant to have feelings for each other. Look at Sol and Tina, and how Malcolm treats them now. What does he care that Gilbert Arks was cheating and that Tina properly divorced him before marrying Sol? He'll…"

"That Vatican inspector can't do much if we actually resist him," Kanda countered. "Instead of Sol and Tina, look at Gwen, she's disobeying orders and yet what can he do about it? Sure, he can cut off her financial support from the Black Order, and for the ill-prepared that would be effective but Gwen isn't. She's proof that if we resisted, if we are well prepared, he can't touch us. If the Vatican is the only problem, then we will make it so it isn't." He gazed at Allen, trying to convey what his words might not. "Is there some other difficulty? Tell me."

"If…" This was getting harder and harder, had Allen seen this side of Kanda before he might have reconsidered giving him the Sphere in the first place. "If I am not who I am…would you still…love me?"

"I…"

"It's not just the Vatican, Heaven and Hell would never allow us to be together, Kanda." As Allen spoke, the roar of a distant thunder echoed in the skies. It was as if it was responding to Allen's words, screaming their disapproval. Kanda, too, sensed the challenge and drew Allen closer.

"I'll like to see them stop me."

For one split second, Allen wanted to scare Kanda, to throw the arrogance back at his face. He wanted to push Kanda away, he wanted to reveal his Noah form right there, in front of Kanda. At least the blooming relationship would end right there, before it really got started, before he started questioning his loyalties, before things got more complicated.

But he didn't.

Because Tiki was right, Allen had already grown attached. With or without the Sphere to spur them on, Allen or Kanda would have eventually made a move, regardless of the circumstances.

**(1) The fight Komui is referring to is the one in Chapter 28 **_**The Akuma of the Clown**_**, the one Linali interfered in  
(2) ****Alfredo's line in Chapter 11 **_**The Scapegoats Part I**_** during the flashback of the Arks' family assets civil case  
(3) ****For those of you who forgot, this Akuma was the one who nearly killed Lavi in Chapter 28 before Tiki arrived  
(4) ****The Exorcists killed a group of these in Chapter 30 **_**The Dig for the Truth**_** while digging up Hanamaru's grave  
(5) ****During one of Cross' early conversations with Komui in Chapter 27 _The Investigation Begins  
_(6)****When Allen sneaked into Komui's office in Chapter 29 **_**The Possible Suspects**_** he saw Cross and Komui's questionable intimacy  
(7) ****Remember a line from Chapter 15 **_**The Real Culprit**_** that said Allen and Lavi were never far from each other? **

**Sheryl, Cross, Gwen, Lulubell, Komui, Allen…they're all such puppet masters, always plotting and manipulating…**

**Malcolm's establishing his own control of the Black Order, Midori is revealed to be helping Sheryl manipulate ****political situations, Gwen and Lulubell are pulling the strings behind everyone's backs, Alfredo's taken Komui away, Cross is revealed to be as manipulative as Allen has always claimed, Reever and several others are now being traded for information, and Allen has not only resynchronized with his Innocence but retrieved the Sphere of Shades! **


	36. The 14th and the Hunting Season

**It's snowing, in April, there's something wrong with that. **

Dawn had chased away the dark night, providing relief to those who had fought against the Akuma invasion. Yet a storm seemed to be approaching, for thick dark clouds swept through the skies and darkened what should have been a sunny day. Shakespeare would have said it was heaven's way of showing disapproval of the possible union between Allen and Kanda, but it was more likely due to the tyranny of the newcomer at the Black Order. The guards were enforcing Malcolm's new orders, several prisoners were held underground, others were limited in their freedom, and the injured remained in the infirmary wing, resting.

Miranda wasn't physically injured by the attack on the Tower, but using her Innocence so extensively and over such a large perimeter had exhausted her. So she was in the infirmary, resting, as per orders of the strict nurse the Black Order employed. Some of the injured, like Kanda, had already sneaked out, but there was almost no doubt that when the nurse found them they would all be taken back on threat of torture or other morbid things. Miranda had decided to stay, the nurse genuinely cared about their well being, and who was she to antagonize the occasionally overzealous matron nurse?

She did consider asking for a transfer at least, because the bed next to her happened to be Howard Link's.

Not that Link was a bad neighbour, the man didn't snore when he took a short nap, and when he was awake he made sure to keep quiet. Still, the unsmiling face and serious eyes made Miranda nervous, and the fact that the two of them were the only ones in this infirmary wing made the tension worse. She had tried to escape into sleep but her nervousness only prevented it, so she had remained facing the other side, pretending to be asleep. It didn't work.

"You have no reason to be so frightened when we're both simply recovering from the attack," Link suddenly said, and Miranda nearly jumped in surprise.

"Ah?" She managed, Link turned his head to look at her.

"Your grip on the sheets was tight and your breathing is irregular, you fake sleep in order to remain quiet, so I assume you are tense." Link's observations made Miranda felt incompetent again, but she restrained herself from her old instincts, where she would apologize and run. "You ought to relax, while you can."

"True enough," a new voice added as a man entered the ward. Miranda's body tensed further, and she hoped the sheets around her body covered that sign of fear, for the man approaching them was none other then Malcolm Levellier, Black Order inspector and representative of the Vatican. "While a paranoid Exorcist constantly on guard may be beneficial for the cause, that only lasts until the stressed Exorcist cracks."

Outside, thunder rumbled ominously, and blue light flashed briefly through the windows. Miranda gazed at Malcolm, she knew she didn't like him after all his 'administrative changes'. The tall man was an ominous figure, cast in the shadows of the dimly lit room, face only seen when lightning flashed. Malcolm must have noticed her wary gaze, for he simply shrugged, "Don't worry, I'm not here to tell you that you're under some form of suspicion either. There's no need to be so afraid."

"Why are you here, then?"

"Such hostility, how unexpected from someone of your demeanour," Malcolm smirked. "Can't I simply visit my injured subordinates?" Miranda didn't respond, but her eyes said enough, and Malcolm's smirk simply widened. "Very well, I'm actually here to confirm a report I found. As you should have known, before your former supervisor Komui Lee betrayed us he already had his title removed. With it all the access he had to secret, confidential files – including the ones he himself labelled classified – was given to me. We looked into some of them and a rather interesting report came up."

Without breaking eye contact with the Exorcist, Malcolm reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper that looked as if it had been removed from a larger package. "This document was written by you, and it seems to be a longer version then the one submitted to the public records of your missions. One key phrase was removed, were you aware that your document was modified, 'Bride of Time'?"

Miranda almost stopped breathing as Malcolm continued, "It seems as if the Akuma have been calling you that, meanwhile, this mission report states that you were told there are Exorcists who are connected with the Noah **(1)**. Apparently no one except the traitor Komui Lee knows, because the report given to the staff had the sentence removed."

"Those are the words of an Akuma," Miranda tried. "Their reliability is questionable, so the Supervisor decided that we do not need to put the Tower into a paranoid state."

"Which is why I am doing it now," Malcolm stated. "There is enough concern from above that the Supervisor has been too lax, too easy, on his subordinates. My arrival here is to ensure that some reforms are made, so that the Black Order will return to its former standards. However, even I didn't expect to check the status of the Exorcists. If what the Akuma said is true, an investigation on the Exorcists will be launched straight away."

"That was what Komui wanted to prevent! If the Exorcists got sick of the treatment, they might follow General Cross' footsteps and leave the tower…!"

"Will they? Or…" Malcolm's eyes gleamed viciously, "Are you simply speaking your thoughts, Bride of Time?"

Miranda opened her mouth, to deny, to argue, to answer with _something_, but Link suddenly launched himself onto her questioner as he yelled, "Inspector, look out!"

A figure flew forward, a booted leg swung at where Malcolm's head had been earlier. Realizing he had missed, the attacker jumped back, sliding across on the floor into a crouching position. Judging by the shape and size of the figure, it was a man, the Finder's robe couldn't hide that. Link pulled Malcolm out of the way as the man sprung forward again, his fists smashed the floor and cracks appeared, Miranda gasped in fear.

A mere Finder, he shouldn't have this much skill or power. Those traits got one a job as a guard in the Black Order, not a low-status Finder. The man's lips were curved upward, snickering and laughing, as from behind him two more Finders appeared.

"Finders?" Malcolm snarled, but the three newcomers did not respond. Their lips remained curved upwards, their laughter mocking. Miranda trembled, there was something so _wrong_ about the Finder's blank eyes and wide grins. They didn't seem to have special powers, but if the first Finder's attack indicated anything it was that the three men were skilled in the fighting arts – something Miranda knew she couldn't face alone.

"You must leave, sir," Despite his injuries Link moved forward so that the inspector may leave untouched. The two Finders who had just arrived jumped forward simultaneously, but Link reacted, one fist knocked a Finder aside while another met his foot. The first Finder ran forward, his movements indicated he was the strongest of the three. Link pulled out his knife, one that he always kept on him, but he moved too fast and pulled at his injury. As he flinched, the Finder punched him in the stomach, and Link fell.

He hacked and coughed, but the Finders had no qualms about kicking him while he was down. They were upon him, punching and kicking, Miranda screamed for them to stop – _why wasn't she leaving with Malcolm_? – but the Finders ignored her. Link was sure they were going to kill him as his wounds reopened, but instead the two weaker Finders grasped him by the arms and pulled him up. The first Finder grabbed him by the hair.

"Listen, you cur, your master is angering our master. The supervision and forced training is ruining the Black Order, the imprisonment and disappearance of dissenters disgusting." Link gritted his teeth in pain, but despite his swollen eye he looked at the face of the Finder who was talking to him. He looked familiar, but all Finders in the Tower looked the same. Unless Link saw him again he wouldn't be able to identify the man.

"If you and the rest of the Black Order stop serving that Vatican dictator, we'll spare you, but if you continue throwing your lot with him we won't show mercy." The Finder brought a fist back, "Consider this your only warning!"

There was a sharp crack, but Link didn't scream, and the Finders disappeared just in time as Malcolm returned with several guards. Link got up unsteadily, covered in bruises, bleeding from the reopened wound, and on his face was a swollen eye and cut lip. Those things were not of concern at the moment.

"I'll recover from this, sir, but more importantly you may be on to something." Link was deadly serious as he continued, "There are spies in the Black Order, those disloyal to our cause, more importantly those who serve a master and not the Vatican."

**An underground room**

The makeshift dungeon had a temperature that could be accurately be described as freezing, and the stone floor only made it worst. None of the people in the room were allowed to touch each other, destroying any chance of shared body heat. With the exceptions of the guards, everyone was seated on the floor, curled up into themselves. Some of them were shivering, trying to get more comfortable even with their hands and feet bound. Reever didn't know whether or not he was lucky to get a spot against the wall. His back was freezing just touching it, but at least that meant he could lean on something.

His fellow prisoners were spread across the room, watched closely by the guards Malcolm had handpicked. Just in case the prisoners might begin plotting something, everyone was placed at a certain distance from each other so that should they talk it would be made obvious. At first there had been plans to gag them, but for some reason the guards chose not to bother. Maybe they sympathized, maybe they thought the prisoners posed no threat, maybe they were lazy, who knows.

Political prisoners, that's what Reever and the others in this room were. After all, their only crime had been association with Komui, who was now deemed a traitor and heretic. The man had abandoned them, had deserted the Black Order and joined a Noah. At least that was what Malcolm was saying, another version had been that Komui was kidnapped, and Reever believed in the latter.

So far, none of the political prisoners blamed Komui, but if they remained in their current situation they might. Others will continue to blame Malcolm. After all, some of them had protested about the rules Malcolm was creating, but there hadn't been any violence until the guards began to arrest them. That was when some of the prisoners had fought against the guards, but they were beaten and overpowered. Reever had been pretty impressed with Jeryy, it took several guards to take him down because the chef fought with everything he had. It was also because of this reason that the man was one of those who were beaten most.

After they were subdued, the guards had blindfolded them all and transported them out of the Tower. After all, it wouldn't do if the Exorcists, Komui, or someone else decided to 'rescue' the new prisoners. They were taken to the boats and to what might have been some property owned by the Black Order. Reever didn't know, he was blindfolded and spun around so many times he lost all sense of direction. He did realize he was led indoors, then underground. That was when some of the prisoners fought the guards again, Johnny and Tapp fought with something akin to desperate panic, but the short scuffle didn't last long and once again they were subdued. With each step down the temperature dropped, until it was practically freezing. The blindfolds came off after they were all bound again and forced to sit on the ground. The guards told them that if they thought of moving or escaping, the punishment would be severe.

They were to be used as an exchange. After Komui disappeared with the Noah, Malcolm had accurately predicted that he was at the Roswell mansion. Reever overheard from the guards that Komui had agreed to give the Black Order information about the hybrid Akuma in exchange for the lives of his subordinates. Reever shook his head, it was obvious Malcolm would never let them out alive. They knew too much about the Black Order; releasing them to the public was a risk.

No, there was a pretty good chance Reever and all the other prisoners were to die in the Black Order. Komui was a fool to believe otherwise.

**Rowell Mansion **

When dawn came, Komui was ready. Alfredo had generously given him some information about the projects Komui had once helped in, although half of them were most likely incomplete or fake. The first few however were accurate, Komui didn't want to push his luck too far when Reever and so many others depended on this information. Now he sat by the phone, waiting for Malcolm's call. Earlier he had insisted that Alfredo retreat so that they could both rest, but Komui hadn't been able to sleep. He was worried about Reever, silently grieving about Linali, cursing Cross, cursing himself for being so stupid, mentally reviewing what Tina had said, and conjuring just how many ways the Black Order might be going downhill.

The phone rang, and Komui immediately picked up, "Hello?"

"_I trust you have the information prepared_?" Malcolm's voice came out just as expected. Komui's hand tightened into fists.

"Yes, now put Reever on the line!"

"_Good, I want you to head to the out to the Regional Hospital, near the Marquis' park. Bring all your documents in a suitcase, and come alone. I will give you further information there_." The line was cut off, cursing, Komui picked up the prepared suitcase and headed to the door. To his surprise, he saw Alfredo waiting for him at the front doors.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm supposed to go alone, they might have someone watching."

"Of course," Alfredo approached his protégé, and when he was close enough, he slipped something into Komui's pocket. Even without seeing it Komui recognized what it was, and the Noah leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Just in case."

"They want the information, not a dead body."

"No, they might break their word, it could be dangerous."

Komui turned to look at the man, "You speak as if you yourself won't be somehow supervising the transaction."

"Like I said, just in case, it's better safe then sorry." Alfredo opened the door, letting the smaller man leave. He watched as Komui got into the carriage Alfredo had readied for him, and as the carriage began to move so did Alfredo's shadow. Three black shapes escaped from Alfredo's shadow and slid across the street to the carriage's. They mended perfectly into the carriage's shadow, and for one brief second glowing eyes glittered dangerously, before fading into black.

**Andorra**

After Miranda finished her mission with Cloud the once-depressed Exorcist had gone back home to the Tower. Cloud however had continued with her travelling, hoping to hear rumours of Innocence, or one she was carrying to synchronize with another. On a whim, she had gone to Andorra. The isolated, mountainous area made it difficult for her to contact the Black Order, and as a result she didn't know too much about what had been happening. Her Finders had to make repeated trips to places of international communications just to establish contact, and last they heard Daisya was missing and there were some inspectors from the Vatican, but otherwise nothing.

Most of the Black Order had never been to the small country, but Cloud had decided to visit on the off chance she might find something. The country had plenty of Akuma, but there seemed to be no Innocence around. Still, she remained to fight the Akuma and help the surviving population. Her Finders were uneasy about the place, but followed her orders obediently.

Said Finders were currently staying inside a church while their General had gone off to another fight. She had left sometime in the middle of the night, telling her Finders to remain. They had waited but their General did not return, so they spent the night there. Now the Finders huddled together, trying to comfort themselves as a storm raged outside the church. Thunder roared and lightning flashed, rain slapped everything viciously as the wind howled. It was one of the worst storms, and as the Finders waited uneasily for their General to return, they were suddenly plunged into darkness.

"Hey!"

"What was that?"

"Have the Akuma arrived?"

Just as the Finders and the clergy started to grow worried, a series of taps came from the front doors. The church had been barricaded for the night, both with physical bolts and the power of talisman. More then enough Akuma had started attacking after Cloud's uniform became known in the area, so the General told them it was best they took all measures to protect themselves and the church they were staying in. At nights, the protective measures were always set, as the clergy didn't expect anyone to come until morning. Now however, a voice muffled by the storm came, "Help me, please…Finders…"

"Who's there?" One of the clergy called out, cautious.

"It's me…help, please…"

"That voice sounds familiar….hey, isn't that Daisya's voice?" A Finder exclaimed, and the rest of their eyes widened.

"No way! Exorcist, is that really you? How did you end up all the way here in Andorra?" One by one, the Finders abandoned their caution as they began heading to the doors. Daisya's faint answer came through.

"I managed…to get away, they were taking me somewhere, I escaped but was injured…my Innocence, Charity Bell was…please, let me in."

"Hang on, Exorcist, we'll…"

"Wait!" One of the Finders cried out, "You can't open the door, remember what the General told us?! We have to stay inside and barricade anyone from leaving or coming in!"

"What are you talking about? It's a missing Exorcist, we _have_ to open the door!"

"Yea, he's right!"

"Wait, don't! NO!"

As soon as the door was unlocked it was flung back so hard it bounced back against the walls. Wind and rain blew into the church while the Finders gasped and screamed. In the rain stood a boy, unaffected by the weather. "D-Daisya, sir?"

"No," a soft voice answered as a flash of lightning illuminated the boy. A boy who was dressed in an Arabian fashion instead of the Exorcist jacket stood there, and in his hand was what seemed to be a winged golem. The Finder's eyes widened in terrified horror, Black Order golems could record voices… "Not an Exorcist, I'm afraid."

Akuma suddenly appeared beside the boy, crawling out of the shadows and emerging from the rain. The Finders could only scream as the monsters entered the church. They tried to fight back, they tried to ready their talismans, but were ultimately overpowered. It was a complete slaughter, the Finders and clergy were mowed down like grass. Pentagons covered the skin of the people and the structures of the church, poisoning them and reducing them to dust.

In the midst of it all a Finder managed to escape the church that was quickly becoming a tomb. As he stumbled out into the rain, blinded and in pain, he bumped into the Arabian-clothed boy. The smaller person didn't even flinch, but the weakened Finder fell to his knees in front of the stranger.

"Help me…my friends…the church…my General…"

Something flickered in the boy's eyes, before it was drowned again in emptiness.

**Park behind the Regional Hospital, Britain **

The carriage dropped Komui off at the designated area, and Komui walked forward to the plains, grasping his suitcase. Though the hospital had people moving in and out, the park itself was mostly empty. Komui followed a well worn path, lined with flowers and the occasional tree. When he passed by the seventh, there was some rustling, and a winged golem emerged from the branches to where Komui was. Malcolm's voice emitted, "_Follow the golem_."

Komui obeyed, the golem led him further down the path to where the trees grew denser together. Their shadows mixed as the sunlight was reduced to rays peeping through leaves, and the golem finally stopped under one of the thicker trees. A large wooden crate was placed beside it.

"_There's a key hanging from one of the branches, climb on top of the crate to retrieve it_."

Komui squinted, and spotted the key hanging from one of the branches. If Malcolm hadn't pointed it out Komui would have missed it completely, the key's and ribbon's colour blended well with its surrounding. Setting his suitcase aside, Komui stepped on top of the crate, untied the ribbon, and stepped down with the key in his hand. The golem flew down to the crate and nudged at a lock.

"_Unlock the crate_," Malcolm ordered, Komui did so, and found a bucket of water, a bag of clothing, a wig, a hat, and another suitcase. "_Put all the documents you're carrying into the suitcase in the crate_." Komui's lips curled unpleasantly, Malcolm was taking no risks was he? The plain, ordinary suitcase was common, if it got carried into a crowd no one would take a second glance at it. He switched the documents from his suitcase to the one provided, and once he finished his next order came: "_Take the bucket of water and pour it over your head_."

"What!?"

"_That's a condition you'll have to follow if you want to see your subordinates again_."

The seemingly ridiculous order quickly made sense to the Supervisor, this was to test whether he had anything on him. Well, except for what Alfredo had slipped on him, nothing of importance. For one moment Komui worried that the object might be revealed, and had to assure himself that Alfredo had placed it strategically. Picking up the bucket, he lifted it up and poured it over himself. Cold water splashed and slid down his body, luckily Komui noticed that despite his soaked clothing the jacket he wore was thick enough to conceal the shape of Alfredo's little gift.

Had he or any observer paid more attention, they would have noticed Komui's shadow shiver on its own. The shivering ceased right away, and it was as if nothing had happened. Komui himself waited for a few seconds before the next order came.

"_Put the bucket, as well as the suitcases, back in the crate, and then take out the bag of clothing and the wig_." Komui had a good idea what was the next step, and sure enough, "_Lock the crate. Take the clothing, wig and hat back to the hospital and change into it, when you are finished return with your clothing and put it back in this crate. Take out the suitcase with the documents and head back to the hospital, I will give you further orders then. Make sure to wear the wig_." That last order was no doubt to conceal his dark hair amidst a country mostly consisting of blonds. Komui went inside the hospital, changed, went back to the crate and switched the items he was carrying. After locking the crate again, a blonde man in a casual suit and hat returned to the hospital, carrying a suitcase.

Once he stepped back inside, he waited a few more seconds before the golem – now hidden underneath his hat – spoke again, "_A few of the hospital staff are leaving, I want you to blend in among them. Afterwards get on another carriage_." Sure enough as soon as the words were said, several men stepped into the hallway, chattering and expressing relief about the end of their shift. Komui followed them silently, his clothing and blond hair allowed himself to blend in easily. He followed the group down a street and around a corner before he finally got onto another carriage.

"Where to, sir?"

"_Tell him to go the train station_."

"The train station, please," Komui answered, and the carriage left. There was a brief silence as Komui wondered whether Alfredo had been able to continue supervising him with his disguised appearance, had the Noah spotted him when Komui blended among the hospital staff, or had he already lost him when Komui went inside the hospital to change? Could Malcolm's preparations throw off Alfredo?

No, no, of course not. Malcolm was, in the end, human – but Alfredo wasn't. Besides, Komui thought as he slipped a hand in his pocket, if things turned for the worst he still had Alfredo's gift on him.

The carriage arrived to its destination, and after Komui paid the fee he stepped inside the train station. Right away he stepped into the crowds of people, leaving and entering, waiting and looking, shouting farewells and welcomes. Amidst all the noise he almost missed Malcolm's voice. "_Your subordinates were removed from the Black Order Tower and imprisoned in some of our outside property. In exchange for the suitcase of documents you now hold, you will be given their address. After the exchange, if you follow the address you will find them bound and possibly gagged, but unharmed. The Black Order and you will have no more attachments, is that understood_?"

"Yes," Komui answered.

"_Good, now head up to the second floor. There's a fake identification card in the pocket of your jacket, it will give you access to the staff only room. Once you get inside, there's a deck that overlooks the coming trains. There's one leaving soon, and one of my men will be there. He will give you the address when you give him the suitcase, now go_."

Komui had already searched the pockets earlier, so he simply retrieved the card and went upstairs to the second floor. The Staff Only door was unlocked, and when he opened it the people inside were too busy running back and forth to check his identity. Still, Komui kept a low profile as he headed to the deck, where the train was already blowing smoke as it prepared to leave. Komui waited as the train began to move, gathering speed. Then, a man in the Black Order guard uniform appeared, standing on the roof of one of the train compartments. He was standing straight despite the moving train, and as soon as he caught Komui's eye he held up a piece of paper tied to a rock. In response Komui held out his suitcase.

Just as the man passed the deck, Komui threw the suitcase over, and though it landed further from the man then expected, the man threw him the rock anyways. As the train rolled by, Komui rushed to where the rock had landed and detached the paper from the rock. The address of his subordinates' location, he would be going there right away to retrieve them. Reever, Jeryy, Johnny, Tapp and so many others…he would save them all. Eagerly he unfurled the piece of paper.

It was blank.

Komui's eyes widened, he looked up to see the man heading for the suitcase, and without thinking acted. The Chinese man ran forward and jumped over the deck, landing on the roof of one of the last train compartments. The guard heard him, for he turned around. Any other time Komui would have laughed at the look on the man's face, but right now he was too angry.

_How dare he! Betrayed me…break his word…I'll kill him! _

Ignoring the danger, high on adrenaline, Komui ran forward, eyes blazing with fury. Beneath his feet the train gathered speed, in front of him the guard ran towards the suitcase, no doubt wanting to secure that first before it fell. Komui chased after the man, and as the speed grew faster his hat fell off, followed shortly by his wig. Hearing the faint buzz of the golem's wings flapping, Komui seized the blasted thing and threw it forward at the guard.

The golem, no doubt also how Malcolm was keeping him under watch, was flung forward too fast for any words to come out. The device hit a bull's eye as it collided with the back of the guard's head, and the man fell forward, dazed. The little delay was enough for Komui to catch up, and he purposely stomped hard on the man's back.

Which was apparently enough to revitalize the man, because he grabbed Komui's leg and threw him down. The former Supervisor nearly fell off the train, but coordinated his body to fall forward instead. He made to get up, but a heavy blow struck him on the head, and he collapsed again. The guard got up to his knees and rained blows on Komui, who could only lift his hands up to defend himself. "You don't get it, do you, you traitorous supervisor?! We can't let you or your heretic friends live! You'll all just betray us and work with the Noah against righteousness!"

"Get off me! Don't you dare touch me!" Komui screamed, and as if in response his shadow moved. From the corner of Komui's eyes he saw his shadow expand, saw three pairs of glowing eyes and fanged mouths, before they launched forward up to his attacker. The man screamed in horror and pain when three black, blob like creatures launched themselves at him, sinking sharp teeth into tender flesh.

While the Black Order member was distracted, Komui coughed and got up. His body was screaming in pain, Malcolm sure knew how to pick strong guards, but he was still high on adrenaline and he moved forward quickly to the suitcase. Behind him he saw the guard tearing the Alfredo's shadow monsters from his skin and throwing them off the train, and Komui moved quicker.

_If Malcolm won't give me Reever and the others, why the hell should I give him the notes, fake as they are? _

A sudden weight suddenly smashed itself onto Komui's back, and he screamed. It was as if his spine was injured, the pain was terrible. A hand grabbed his hair and smashed Komui's face onto the roof of the train, again and again. "You don't deserve to live! Traitor!"

_Why the hell should I follow his conditions, his rules? _

"Just die already!"

_Why should I believe him? Why should I play the nice guy? _

"And burn in hell!"

_Why should I tolerate being treated like this? _

"Whore for a Noah!"

_Why am I even tolerating his subordinates? _

The man let out a snarl of pain when Komui's hand struck his face, fingers striking his eyes. As he drew back, Komui used the increased space to give the man a hard kick. This time the guard roared in pain as he pulled back completely, and Komui scrambled forward. The man had a hand over one of his eyes, but the other quickly looked at Komui when they heard a sharp click.

The former Supervisor of the Black Order was sitting just a foot or so away from him. There was blood dripping down from the side of his forehead, but the Chinese man was calm. In his hands was a gun, the business end pointed straight at the Order's guard. Alfredo's little gift, 'just in case'.

"At another time, I would have asked for your name," Komui began as suddenly, the shadow monsters returned and launched themselves onto the man. This time they changed shape, became rope-like, holding the man in place. "But right now I'm too mad at Malcolm, and want to go straight to plotting his downfall."

Without another word, Komui pulled the trigger. A shadow monster swallowed the Black Order golem whole. No one heard the last scream of the Black Order guard. Below them, the train moved on.

**Black Order Tower **

"_No_!" Linali screamed as she shot up from her bed, her hand outstretched in front of her. "Brother, no!"

"Linali!" Hands were around her immediately, trying to still her struggling, "Linali, calm down!" But she couldn't, her dreams were so vivid, so terrifying and while it might have been unrealistic once upon a time now that she knew of Komui's history she knew they could be true. Her loving fool of a brother covered in his own blood and those of others, she couldn't stop screaming. "Linali, it's a dream!"

"No, brother, don't do it! I'm sorry, don't leave! Don't go back to him! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Linali, wake up!"

Kanda's sharp voice cut through her thoughts, and the visions disappeared. She found herself back in the Black Order, a nurse at one side, Allen and Kanda on the other. Her brother wasn't around, Komui wasn't here…Komui was with the Noah. She lowered her hands and dropped her head, but her body was still trembling.

"It's okay, Linali, it was just a dream…"

"No," Linali's frame trembled. "It…it wasn't just a dream, it was my brother, he was…he killed…"

There was nothing that Allen and the others could say about Komui, they had no idea where he was or what he was doing. Personally Allen was already surprised that Alfredo actually cared for someone. It was well known within the Noah circles that the man was at odds even with his own family. Allen was going to have to look into that, the potential of Alfredo worrying about a human was a liability that was just asking to be exploited…

And his thoughts screeched to a halt, as Allen cursed himself for thinking those thoughts. It was Komui, for all his eccentricities the man cared for them, and unless Alfredo managed to turn his protégé back into a backstabbing manipulative person Allen wasn't going to do anything against his former supervisor unless he was under orders again. He couldn't say the same for Kanda, who now knew the Chinese man was the one who tore him from his family and cursed him into a life of war.

Knowing Kanda, things could get ugly.

Knowing _Tiki_…Allen suddenly realized if the Noah was watching him when he first kissed Kanda, he was probably also watching when Alfredo first attacked the Tower. When Tiki arrived to Allen's conclusions, that Komui was a liability to Alfredo's flawless defence…things could get even uglier. Allen sincerely hoped that Tiki wouldn't try anything against Komui, a human could never hope to win against a Noah.

He watched as Kanda showed a rare side of concern as he coaxed Linali to relax. The trembling girl eventually relaxed under Kanda's touch, and with the nurse's bidding went back to sleep. When her breathing evened out, the nurse shooed Allen away, telling him that despite his lack of injuries he still need to sleep after the Akuma attack interrupted the night. Kanda, however, was forced to stay in the medical wing so that the nurse could keep an eye on his condition – "And if you get off the bed one more time, young man, I'll strap you down!" – Allen was more then a little amused at how easily Kanda obeyed the nurse's demands, earning him a scowl. So when the nurse looked away, the white haired boy leaned down and brushed his lips over Kanda's cheek.

"Get well soon, but don't try to use the curse, okay? I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

And Kanda could only agree. In the past he didn't care that the curse shortened his life, as long as he recovered from battle he was fine. He lived minute by minute with no care of the future. Now he had something to live for, something more personal to fight for. He could no longer so carelessly give up his life or do anything to compromise it.

Of course, he rethought that when Allen left the wing and Lavi slowly emerged from the shadows with a huge grin on his face.

"So," Lavi grinned at the scowling Japanese Exorcist, "_So_."

Kanda would dearly love to say 'So what?' but that was unbefitting of his character, so he remained silent. It did nothing to defer Lavi, who continued grinning. "Now, Yu, do you have anything you wish to say to me?"

"Go to hell," Kanda deadpanned. Lavi shook his head.

"Nuh uh, Yu, no can do. Not after what I just happened to see as I was passing by!" Lavi plopped his elbows on Kanda's bed, looking at the Japanese boy's eyes closely. "So, is it official? Are you two together now? Innocent sweet Allen and dark heartless Kanda…"

"Don't be stupid," Kanda snapped. "Official? It can't be official unless we want to get banished or burned at the stake."

"It's unlikely we'll burn Exorcists to the stake," Lavi corrected, but he had stopped grinning. He himself was happy for his friends, but he knew others might not be so accepting. Malcolm was a fundamentalist; he would never accept what he will see as sodomy. Even if they were limited in how they may punish an Exorcist, there were plenty of effective ways still. "Maybe they'll keep you two on separate missions all the time, or try to take one of you away from the other, or…"

"Take him away from me?" A thought suddenly entered Kanda's mind, and he sat up in surprise. Lavi blinked, confused.

"Yu?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed dangerously, "That's right. Earlier today…"

"You mean last night," Lavi pointed out, Kanda ignored it.

"…Several Level Three Akuma came back to the Tower." Kanda's lips curled as Lavi's eyes widened. "The thing was, they didn't even try to attack me. Bean sprout and I were standing right by the hole in Komui's chambers, it would have been easy for them to simply attack us in one blow. Instead, they chose to take Bean sprout and flee. Not one bullet, not one attack, was spared for me, the way the Akuma acted were as if they were under time restraints; they wanted to leave as soon as possible."

"Did Allen escape?" Lavi asked, concern laced in his voice, "or did you rescue him?"

"I went after him, but he managed to escape and return. I didn't think about it at the time, but the question is, why did the Akuma want to take him away?" Kanda folded his arms, eyes narrowed. "What you've just said just opened several possibilities, aside from the Black Order, who else might want to take him away? What is the one thing about Allen that the Order has been curious about but never got the answer to?"

"Why his hair's white?"

"Be serious," Kanda snapped. "No, it's his background, why he is under one of the inspectors' personal inspection: The fact that he was found in a nest of Akuma and with the Noah. Put that into context, and it seems as if…"

"The Noahs want him back," Lavi finished, and all joy he had about Kanda and Allen was replaced by worry as he realized that the Black Order would not be the only people making the relationship difficult.

**Arks Office **

Though her appearance was still as flawless as ever, Harry could tell with one look that Lulubell had not slept. He didn't have time to question her. Work kept them both busy as the two of them went through meetings and paperwork. He would have liked to meet her at lunch, but a colleague told him that she was meeting with another client. So he arranged for a lunch appointment with some of his colleagues.

He did manage to briefly chat with her during a coffee break, and she asked him about the new partner he signed a deal with. Harry told her that part of the success was due to him helping their partner design a device, and curious, she asked to see. At first Harry was hesitant, but after a series of Lulubell's convincing ideas about learning and curiosity – and she will never admit, a great deal of pouting – Harry agreed. He only had the rough drafts, and told her he'll let her see if they were free after work.

She agreed right away. Hours later one of Harry's colleagues will tell him that Gilbert managed to find a company to design his rather questionably obtained low-powered device.

And at a distant hotel, Gwen played the video Cail's golem had recorded. It had recorded Komui's last moments in the Black Order perfectly. Komui stumbling to the phone and contacting Alfredo; Tina, as per Gwen's demand, delivering the warning to Komui; but Gwen was shocked when the Tower was attacked and Cross revealed his plans to Komui. Alfredo had entered, and after a brief conversation, Cross destroyed any illusion she may had about the General caring about the Supervisor. The man had thrown Komui forward to distract the Noah, before making his own escape. The shock had stunned Komui enough that he didn't resist when Alfredo decided to leave. Gwen felt the same.

"Cross used Komui, didn't he?" Gwen's voice was dry, "That bastard."

When Linali arrived to the scene, she was no match for the Noah, who simply ordered his shadow monsters to throw her aside like a rag doll. The collision had shaken the already weakened foundation of the room, and the roof caved in on top of the female Exorcist. Lavi and Suman rushed into the scene, but even they couldn't stop Alfredo from escaping with Komui. The clip ended after Linali was carried away, leaving Gwen frowning. She had no plans to destroy the Black Order, far from it, but at the rate things were going the Black Order won't last long.

Meanwhile, Alfredo's shadow monsters brought the injured Komui back to his mansion. Alfredo looked at the suitcase of information that Komui had retrieved after the failed deal, listening as Komui bitterly explained what happened and angrily ranted about the inspectors not keeping their end of the deal. He didn't seem too bothered that he had just shot someone, or that the person had once been his own subordinate. He was too angry, and too upset that he now knew no matter his actions Reever and the others will never escape the situation alive. They might already be dead, Malcolm never allowed Komui to hear Reever's voice the whole time the deal was brokered.

"If that's the case, it's time we upped the stakes a bit." Alfredo finally commented as the private doctor who he hired to treat Komui's forehead wound left. Alfredo had remained silent as the doctor worked, but now that he was gone, Alfredo began speaking his thoughts. "If your subordinates and friends have already been killed, then we'll force the inspector to know that feeling, when he's never sure when someone might kill him."

"What do you mean?" Komui asked as he gingerly touched the bandages wrapped around his forehead. Malcolm was going to _pay_ for this wound, that guard wasn't enough…

"This room, Komui, isn't the only thing I've set to wait for your return." Alfredo's lips curled, "All your bank accounts, shares, bonds, and other finance-related projects have been kept under your name, I've simply been handling them. You have enough cash to cause some conflict within the Black Order."

"You're telling me to bribe someone for something?"

"No, no, I already have a few spies for that. They're a bit weak, but let's spread the desire for Malcolm's head outside of them." It was debatable whether it was comforting or not, that Alfredo was thinking exactly what Komui did back when he first plotted for Malcolm's downfall. After Tina had told him her feelings and guided him towards more plotting, an idea had entered Komui's mind. It had been dismissed because Komui had not been too sure about his finances, but if Alfredo had left it as it, allowing it to accumulate years of interest…

**Andorra **

As the last Akuma was dashed into pieces General Cloud Nine turned to look for the last person that must be dealt with. A broker selling out people's souls to the Millennium Earl, they were some of the people the Black Order explicitly ordered to be killed. She managed to catch on to the broker in town, and in the chase for him had run into several more Akuma. Nothing she couldn't handle, but they were a hindrance. So were the rain and dark skies, come to think of it. Currently she was going up another small hill, as that was where the broker's home was, and she only thanked her Innocence for being sentient and able to carry her up. Loathe as she was to admit it, her body could only tolerate so much.

When they arrived to the top, she stopped, for the broker was sitting comfortably on patio furniture, enjoying the stormy weather under a large, brightly coloured umbrella. On the table beside him was a pair of binoculars and a book. The cold didn't appear to bother him as the man was dressed like for any other day, and as she approached he peered up at her almost good-naturally through his glasses. "Good day, General, I see you still haven't given up chasing me."

Cloud didn't say anything, she knew if she did she might weaken or provide the man an opportunity to escape. Just as she prepared to kill him, the broker spoke again. "Are you sure you have time to be hanging around here, general?"

Cloud paused, "What do you mean?"

"I can wander around as I please because as a broker that might give me a chance to stumble upon potential victims, but what about you?" The man took a sip of the hot drink he held in his hand, Cloud couldn't see what it was but the steam coming from it showed it was hot. The man continued talking as he placed the drink on the table, "You abandoned your duty as an Exorcist, and now you're here, leaving behind the Finders you should protect. Do you know what's going on at the church right now?"

Had it been Cross or Winters, they would have simply laughed off the comment because Finders were meant only for support and no one would care if they died. Cloud, like Tiedoll and Yeegar would have, felt worry and fear clench her heart. "What have you done?!"

"The perimeter around the church has disappeared, meaning there was a breach in security." With a gesture of his hand, the broker indicated to the binoculars he had by him. "The intruder, or intruders, has barricaded themselves in. Well, one of them left, but I wonder how the original occupants of the church are now." Cloud blanched as she looked at the direction of the church and saw the missing glow. "Oh, don't panic and leave now, no need to get ahead of yourself. You'll find out soon enough when you get there…no, it may be over by the time you get there."

Ignoring every protocol the Black Order had set for situations like this, Cloud turned and ordered her Innocence to run back to the church. As she flew back distances, crashing pass trees and jumping over rooftops, she thought she heard the broker's mocking laughter follow her. She knew it was just her imagination, that she was moving too fast to hear anything but wind and rain, yet the laughing followed her, changing to the laughter of another's.

"_Praying won't help you," the Level Three told the cowering girl, who was clinging to the priest as he muttered words from the bible he held. "Real demons don't fear God, there's nothing that we fear. All of you will soon be our dinner and help us evolve!" _

If anything happened to the church, anything like that time…

"_My, my, what's the rush, Little Cloud?" _

If the Akuma attacked on holy ground, and she failed to save the people there...

"_After you turn to dust, I'll put you in a jar and give it to your brother. He should be more then pleased with me!" _

Outside, the church looked unharmed, but the glow was missing and the doors wouldn't open, so Cloud smashed right through them. Flinging what remained of the doors open; she took one look at the scene and knew she was too late. Nevertheless, none of the Akuma inside survived as she made them pay for polluting the church. The General was only briefly aware that after she'd dealt with the Akuma, she tracked down the escaping broker – who had underestimated the time it would take for her to finish the Akuma – and killed him.

**Black Order Tower **

"Miranda! Is it true? Were you attacked by a Finder who might have been an impostor?" The Exorcist looked up as two Finders ran up to her, pale-faced and worried. The two stopped to catch their breath before the same one continued, "This is getting worst, what's going to happen to the Black Order? With Malcolm's new orders and impostors around, lurking around our medic wing and ready to strike any moment…"

"Wait," Miranda began, "I didn't tell anyone about the attack! How did you know?"

"What do you mean? It was a Finder who was with you in your last mission, he's at the dining hall as we speak…"

Horrified, Miranda ran to the Black Order cafeteria. By the time she arrived, a group of Black Order members were already surrounding a Finder named Hiko, a skinny but tall man who was speaking. "It's a fact, they took over the Order a long time ago, heck, the person standing next to you could be an impostor loyal to the Noah."

"No way, that's impossible!"

"How is it impossible?" Hiko asked. "We're talking about an organization that would easily turn a blind eye on our members' activities as long as they prove useful to us. Look at Komui, until we learned the Arks had a Noah all the charges Komui had about those Arks experiments never meant anything to the Black Order as long as Komui helped our Science Department. Look at Malcolm, that man is almost as guilty as Komui in the murder of his experimental human subjects, but the Black Order does nothing!"

"Don't push your luck, Hiko!" One of the guards present grabbed Hiko by the throat, obviously one of those handpicked by Malcolm to keep 'order'. "Do you want to get arrested and beaten up?!"

"Keep your filthy hands off me!" In an amazing feat of strength for his skinny figure, Hiko threw the guard across the room and against a table, which crumpled under the force. Gasps escaped all those present, and the shocked guard looked up as Hiko approached him. "Remember how you pushed me around before? I know exactly what it feels like, but I restrained myself. Now however…" Hiko's eyes glowed purple, signalling something terribly wrong with him, "There's no point, and I can return all the things you've ever done to me. All the time I've been forced to slave under the Black Order will be repaid in blood."

"He's an imposter!"

Hiko laughed, but then noticed the Exorcist in the room, "Well, well, Miranda, you're a brave one aren't you? We beat up that Vatican cur right in front of you and indirectly told you to leave, but you remain, loyal until the end, hum?"

"Hiko…" Miranda remembered this Finder, he had been with her in her last mission with Cloud. He had been such a helpful, kind person too. "How could you…why?"

"Why?" Hiko flexed his fingers, unnaturally calm as his eyes continued to glow purple. "This is who I really am, I acted as the meek Hiko to gather information and work behind the scenes for my master. And you know what, if any of us could kill an Exorcist, surely we will be rewarded!" Hiko flew forward, hand outstretched towards Miranda, but suddenly a black shadow dove forward. There was a sharp swishing of a cloak, and Hiko was thrown back to the ground. He let out a snarl as he looked up to see Aleister standing in front of Miranda.

"You fool," Aleister hissed. "Attacking us right in the Black Order, surely you do not believe you can escape alive!"

"We've already been prepared for that, so it won't matter!" Hiko pounced, and Aleister grabbed Miranda before jumping out of the way. He left her with the Finders as he flew forward towards what he guessed was a modified Akuma, striking him down. Seizing Hiko by the collar, he sank his fangs viciously into the Akuma.

Hiko choked as he felt the blood trained out of him, and retaliated by kneeling Aleister on the stomach. Before he could try a more vicious attack, Aleister smashed his head against the wall. There was a sharp crack, and Hiko cried out. Before Aleister could do anything else Hiko's hand shot forward, distracting the Exorcist for one second. That was enough for Hiko to tear himself from Aleister's grasp, but just as he began to run from the door Lavi appeared.

"You're not getting away!" The hammer smashed forward, narrowly missing Hiko's head. Hiko jumped up, somehow managing to land on all fours upright against a wall. If there was any doubt he wasn't human, it disappeared the moment the audience saw Hiko's suddenly webbed hands. Hiko jumped out of the way again as the Hammer came forward, and nearly collided with Aleister in his battle form.

"Kukuku, no longer fighting now?" The vampire-like Exorcist's fangs flew forward, but missed, only tearing strands of hair as Hiko dived to another section of the wall. Seeing Lavi dash forward towards him, Hiko turned and jumped right out the window; smashing through glass and disappearing over the ledge.

Aleister rushed forward and looked out the window, Hiko was nowhere in sight. Lavi however noticed a familiar butterfly nearby. _It's that Noah_! Cursing, the Bookman apprentice turned and rushed to his room, where he knew Tiki would be.

Tiki was not having a good day. He had been watching Allen these days, waiting for when he would take the Sphere of Shades back, but last night the Black Order had all been awake the whole time. Allen refused to give in his Noah side so soon, and spent the night training to regain his Innocence. Had he just chose to turn Noah, it was less likely Allen could return to the Black Order so Tiki had been hoping for that path, going as far as tearing Allen's arm away from him. To watch Allen train so tirelessly for it annoyed him, and Alfredo's little attack on the Black Order to seize Komui did nothing to help. Tiki was kicking himself for not seeing connection between Komui and Alfredo **(2)**. He had long warned Lavi that the Supervisor was suspicious, that it was unknown how the man got his information, to know now it had been _Alfredo_ giving it out drove Tiki mad.

When Allen finally retrieved the Sphere, Tiki had all but dragged the boy away from the Japanese Exorcist, more then intent on breaking the moment. Allen tried to _lie_ to him afterwards, the old Allen would never think of doing such a deed. Tiki had been more then inclined to go and rip that Japanese Exorcist's heart out, and he saw his chance when Kanda ran out searching for Allen, but Rhode had stopped him before he could move. Instead he was forced to watch as Allen went back to Kanda, and though at first tried to stop anything from happening, ultimately gave in.

As the man's gloved hands curled together in anger, the doors of the room he was currently in burst open. Lavi stormed in, closing the doors behind him. Tiki forced himself to relax as the redhead whirled around to look at him, the one green eye blazing. The Noah raised an eyebrow, "You're in a worse mood then usual."

"It's those imposters!" Lavi hissed angrily, his Innocence went back to a large size as Lavi used it to point accusingly at the Noah seated on his couch. "What are they doing here, what are they _trying_ to do here?"

"I told you before, that we have spies in the Black Order." Tiki answered calmly, "So why are you so upset? They really just report information to us. We can't send in true Akuma or your gatekeepers will detect them. Our spies only have the slightest hint of dark matter in them to enforce their loyalty; they're no threat to you physically."

"No threat?" Lavi couldn't believe his ears. "They're on _your_ side, they are a threat! What's more, they just tried to attack the Exorcists! That's a threat if they're capable of even trying to hurt us!"

"I admit, perhaps we should do a better job at keeping them in control, they're getting arrogant if they're starting to attack," _Or is Alfredo telling his spies to act?_ Tiki thought. "In any case, you must understand that if they can attack so easily you should perhaps improve your security."

"For someone who claims to have spies in the Black Order, you should know that's exactly what those Vatican inspectors are claiming to do!" Lavi spat. "And look at the results! So many arrested and imprisoned who knows where! They didn't even get a trial, and who knows the conditions of those so called prisons!"

"These are dangerous times, your inspectors are justified in attacking first and asking questions later…"

"Heh," Lavi sneered. "I never thought I'll see the day when the Noah will justify the Black Order, or do you mean _you're_ justified in just taking what you want? In this case, Allen?"

Tiki's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"I heard all about it. Allen was taken by some Level Threes earlier today, but he managed to escape and return. You need more then a few Level Threes to challenge Allen when his synchronization rate is in the nineties and so close to General status." Lavi's voice grew mocking when he saw the sour look on Tiki's face. "You want to take him back, don't you?"

"I think you're forgetting something, Lavi, but if it wasn't for me Allen would never be here. Several months ago, if I haven't given you the information about his location, or my permission to take him, Allen would never join the Black Order. I could easily kill four non-General Exorcists by myself, at that time I simply chose not to. Do you _want_ to test me right now?"

"I don't need to do anything!" Lavi spat, "Allen has already given consent to being here, he _enjoys_ it here, or he would have been trying to escape already. Quite frankly, you have no need in dropping by the tower so frequently. He won't be so easily convinced to return to you! And if you go around, killing people he cares for to let out steam, you'll only isolate him from you even more!"

"I don't need you to tell me what I can do!" Tiki's temper snapped at Lavi's reminders. They were more real then the redhead realized, which only served to anger Tiki even more. "And tell me, what do you know about the relationship between Allen and I? Nothing! So don't go around acting so righteous on his behalf, you know nothing. Thinking of asking him? That shows you're distrustful, you don't believe him, you don't trust him, you're holding the fact that he once associated with a Noah against him. I wonder how he would react, he if could hear you now! At least the decisions I make are for his benefit!"

"I knew you were too good to be true!" Lavi shot back, "You claim not to force anyone into anything, but listen to what you're saying! The decisions you make are for _his_ benefit? You're deciding Allen's life without giving him a choice! Is this how you usually deal with people? You threaten the people around me all the time, threaten me all the time, how is it any different from actually forcing me? From forcing Allen to have no choice but to return to you? I wonder at times whether there are more people in the Black Order under your influence! We are not toys, to be kept at your side because you don't want to share!"

"I've never once treated you as a prisoner," Tiki hissed.

"No, you simply enjoy watching the show after you set us up, so what are we to you, _experiments_?"

The blow was harsher then Tiki intended, because it threw Lavi to the floor. Stunned, the Bookman Apprentice touched his stinging cheek, staring up at the Noah who had suddenly moved in front of him. Tiki's gaze was furious as he stared down at the younger man.

"_Don't_ talk as if you know everything, more importantly, don't use words you don't know the significance of. I take pains to precisely avoid seeing someone interesting as an _experiment_. Do not compare me to Roswell! Do not….!" The Noah trailed off as he stared down at Lavi. The boy's expression glared up at him, and it was too familiar.

The situation eerily reflected how Allen had first reacted against him when he found out Tiki was a Noah.

And having Lavi glare at him so hatefully, it sent an unpleasant feeling in Tiki's normally non-existent Noah heart. Almost right away he regretted striking the Bookman Apprentice, but he wasn't in his white form, the Pleasure of Noah did not apologize. Gritting his teeth, he turned away, "Do not presume you know me so well."

He had to get out, before his own frustrations took over and he lashed out against the redhead, before he did something he might or may not regret later. Polished shoes tapping sharply against the floor, Tiki walked right through the wall and disappeared, leaving Lavi alone in the room. The boy stood up slowly, glaring at where Tiki had disappeared from.

"I may not know about your background," Lavi answered bitterly, "but I know more then enough about your personality."

Then Tiki's words registered in him, and Lavi blinked as he realized something. The Noahs were not as united as the Black Order had always thought, it seemed clear that Tiki held a dislike of Alfredo. In their previous encounters Tiki had once indicated that there were Noahs he didn't like, but he never gave any names. Sure, Tiki had been pretty ticked off when Alfredo had touched Lavi that time when they attended the fashion show, but Lavi had thought it was the act, and not the person, that drove Tiki mad. If Tiki didn't like Alfredo…

Maybe, just maybe, Lavi could use that to his advantage.

**Garden of a mansion, Portugal**

Toss, catch, toss, Rhode's dark eyes watched the Sphere of Shades go up in the sky and back down in her hand. The object she so carelessly bounced in her hand held so much significance, not just as one of Alfredo's experiments but as what might have caused Allen to grow attached to an Exorcist. Even if he didn't realize or admit it, Rhode had known that Allen was fond of the 'Kanda' boy even before the sphere came into the picture. Now thanks to the sphere there were more complications.

Allen's feelings were found to be reciprocated. The cold hearted Exorcist, one of the most dangerous of the group, was fond of Allen.

Cue in Tiki's protectionist/jealous feelings, and it was a dangerous situation. Skinn had observed the students of General Tiedoll before, he knew what they were like. When Rhode first asked about him, Skinn had no suspicions to her questions – either that or he didn't care – and told her all about Kanda. The boy was one of the strongest Exorcists and was likely to reach General status, had not the curse limited him. She was going to have to ask Alfredo about that.

Footsteps over the cobblestone path caught her attention, and she turned around. Two figures were approaching and one of them, a servant of the house, bowed to her, "Little mistress, you have a guest…"

"Eclipse!" Rhode jumped forward and wrapped her arms around the Noah, nearly knocking him down, "Hello!"

"Hello Rhode," Eclipse removed the First Child from himself with difficulty, as Rhode's fingers had woven through his long, dark hair. The gleam in one of her fists caught his attention. "What do you have in your hand?"

"One of Alfredo's experiments," Rhode grinned. "The Sphere of Shades, heard anything about it?"

"Unfortunately no, Alfredo has a tendency to keep his experiments under wraps until he is confident it is successful." Eclipse glanced at the orb in Rhode's hand, he could tell the item contained both light and dark matter, how they weren't destroying each other was a surprise. Then again, the theory had been well developed ever since they found Allen, the feat was not impossible to achieve, per say. Speaking of which… "Rhode, as much as I love to socialize, I must ask about Allen's condition."

"His condition?" Rhode blinked up at him innocently, for all appearances the sweet little child. The Noah carrying the memory of Nurture only nodded.

"The news just recently reached me, the incident about Allen's arm being torn off. I know for a fact that you've been keeping a watch on him, for reasons I will not ask about. Therefore, you are most likely to know about his condition. Midori reported to us before, that Allen once experienced an imbalance in his body that caused the light and dark side of him to fight. He managed to calm down, but with his Innocence being torn off, what became of his status? Surely the Noah side must have reacted…"

"Allen's fine now," Rhode interrupted. "He reclaimed his Innocence."

"Did he?" Eclipse looked only mildly surprised, but the man's composure had always been flawless. Rhode could tell by the Noah's eyes he reacted much more to the news then what his appearance displayed. "The Innocence did not reject his body? Allen managed to resynchronize without any problems?"

"He's stronger then ever," Rhode remembered the sight of Allen flying through the air, slaying Akuma with the ease a General had. "The Innocence accepted him and evolved into a more powerful form…those at the Black Order called him the Crown Clown. If he could get the Innocence back, he _will_ survive."

"You know as well as I do, Rhode, that it is impossible." Eclipse's delivery was so infuriatingly calm that had Rhode been more like the girls her age, emotionally driven and more fitting for denial, she would have probably attacked him. "He will not last."

"No," Rhode's voice instead became almost just as deadly as his. "Allen earned my respect because of his wits and competence. He will not disappear, not so passively." The eyes of a girl who had seen too much stared up at Eclipse's with a confidence that defied everything everyone knew. "_He will live_."

**Black Order Tower **

After the Akuma attack on the Tower, the Generals were given a chance to relax. Tiedoll was thankful for the opportunity to catch up on his sleep and allow his body rest, so he went to his room straight away. Cross also disappeared from his desk, but neither was he in his room. The others dismissed it, knowing the General he was probably in the bedrooms of one of the female staff. It was one of the few times they were wrong.

"Well, this is almost disappointing," Cross puffed smoke out as he looked at the files in his hand. He was leaning back against a chair, his feet on the table, and papers spread all around him. Several candles surrounded the desk and usually empty room, the only source of light. It caused the shadows in the room to flicker, seemingly dangerous and full of secrets. Cross flipped another page, "Komui and the others don't seem to have made much progress on these shadow monsters, for someone so close with the Noah I would have expected more then this."

"Is that the only reason why you ever got together with him? Or was it simply to make your claim on Komui when you knew a Noah wanted him?" The voice came behind Cross, and the man's lips curled into his usual smirk as familiar footsteps approached him. From the shadows Allen emerged, gold glinting off his white hair and pale blue eyes. Specks of light danced over the silver of his Exorcist uniform, and in the flickering candlelight he presented an almost ethereal image. It was almost a pity Cross was immune to it even if he did turn around. As it was, the General's back remained facing his former disciple.

"Allen, shouldn't you be out in the tower doing something instead of lurking around old, abandoned corridors?"

"And shouldn't you be running off gallivanting with women and wine at this time?" Allen answered as he stopped beside the chair. His eyes took in the documents Cross had in his hand and spread all over him. "Even if it was a brief hit-and-run the first battle has already begun. This place has already been attacked by Akuma, and it's only a matter of time before the whole tower collapses. You should spend whatever is left of your life effectively, when the Earl gets serious it is likely that less than half of us will survive. Of course, the organization is already destroying itself with or without our enemy's help. All it takes is a little more time for it to erode and rot."

He reached down and picked up several documents with his human hand while the other remained in a pocket. Cross' eyes followed the hand as Allen held the documents in front of himself, pale eyes skimming over the information. Those pale eyes soon moved to the side to return Cross' unnaturally solemn gaze. "What's with that expression? You are rarely ever so serious-looking around me." An unnatural smirk split across Allen's face, "Did you remember something from the past?"

"I've had my suspicions for a while now," Candlelight and shadows flickered over the General's face, glinting off his mask. "The night you disappeared from me, the orphanage told me Hanamaru took you…but was it really because of _that man_?"

Allen smiled frostily, knowing that Cross was referring to the gentlemanly but mysterious Tiki several years ago. "You don't need to know anything about that. Besides, it no longer matters, he is no longer the center of my world; but unlike you, I keep the people who treated me well. I won't cast them so carelessly away." It happened so quickly a normal person would have missed it. Allen's Innocence hand seemed to leave his pocket and go back in, but Cross' trained eyes saw the boy throw him something. Cross caught it just as Allen's hand returned inside the pocket, the General looked at what Allen had thrown and his eyes narrowed: it was a button from his General uniform.

"I found that in Komui's bed," Allen explained. "How many others know, _master_?"

Cross smirked as his hand closed around the button, and he looked back up at Allen, "What are you planning to do, _my idiot former disciple_? Extortion, or blackmail? I don't think anyone will do much to me even if they believe you."

Allen tsked, "I am not so ambitious or greedy. No, no, I just thought I should let you know that I know. When are you planning to leave the Tower anyways? That inspector cannot keep you if you truly felt like escaping, and at the rate things are going it's probably best if you do."

"Are you threatening me to leave, or are your threats directed to the Order?"

"I don't have to do anything, as I said in time this organization will collapse by itself," Allen glanced away briefly, hair covering his eyes. "But I have people I want safe in this place now, given the chance I don't want them hurt. Unfortunately, the preparations are all set and ready. Their fates are beyond even my control now, my time is already limited enough; and you of all people should know that," Allen's eyes glinted almost dangerously, "Isn't that right?"

The documents in Allen's human hand seemingly shivered and cracked before freezing. Then they dissolved, turning into a pile of ashes that slipped from Allen's fingers to the floor below, coating it in a fine gray. Cross watched emotionlessly as Allen smirked and began to walk away. Just as Allen could leave the room, Cross spoke again.

"There is a third side to this war, Allen." At those words the boy froze, his pupils almost dilating to slits. "There is a chance for you, there is hope still."

"What? Aren't you supposed to be happy that the 14th will be returning?" Allen didn't turn to acknowledge his former master, but he continued to talk. "I would have thought you'll be pleased at that little display. On that note, I trust that with the display, you will know better then to give in to those inspectors out of some misguided form of cooperation and tell them what you know." Without waiting for an answer, Allen left, disappearing into shadows and candlelight.

The lone Exorcist walked along the cold, quiet corridors, passing by the unconscious guards without a second glance. He had his reasons to fight so hard for his Innocence. After that one time when several former orphans of Butterfly Orphanage drugged him, his Noah and Innocence side had started to fight. Hevlaska calmed his body, but part of the reason she was successful had been because his Noah side had been forced to retreat in the face of so much Innocence **(3)**. When Midori tore his arm out, a piece of the Innocence remained inside him to battle both his wounds and his Noah side, but it was not so successful for the latter. The Noah that Allen had kept at bay, out of fear of losing control and because he had not completely mastered it, started to manifest itself. Knowing that, he had trained vigorously to reclaim his Innocence, just so he would not be completely taken over by his Noah side.

But some traits of the Noah had already surfaced, Allen's little display to Cross was proof of that. Luckily the power wasn't overwhelming, the resynchronization with his Innocence had prevented too much of the Noah from coming out. Allen knew it was only a matter of time, but if he was prepared enough the transformation would not take over him completely. And he had more then enough reason to remain as Allen now, Kanda was in the picture, unlike in the past he couldn't just let himself be replaced by the Noah **(4)**.

Allen emerged into some of the more used corridors, and at a distance spotted Malcolm talking to a guard. They had their backs towards Allen, so did the Finder hiding in the shadows and holding a camera. Allen frowned, and with a silent leap landed besides the Finder. The man jumped as Allen stared at him, "What are you doing?"

"Ah…nothing, Exorcist sir, just taking some photos."

"Of our dear inspector? Why?" Allen looked closely at the Finder, and then understood, "By whose orders?"

"Eh?!"

"You heard me," specks of gold entered Allen's eyes, and the tension faded from the man. He bowed to the smaller boy, speaking in a humble voice.

"Alfredo's orders, my liege; unfortunately he did not tell me why it was needed."

"Is that so?" Allen stared down at the Finder, who did not get up from his position. The man recognized that Allen knew who he was now, the Exorcist was no longer clueless about who was a spy and who carried dark matter in them, no matter how little. "Carry on then." Allen walked away, leaving the spying Finder with the purple eyes to his own devices.

**Andorra**

The bodies of her Finders were sent back to the Black Order, while those of the clergy's were buried in accordance to the local customs. Now that the unofficial mission was over, Cloud grieved over the death of so many. The locals felt the same, but thanked her for getting rid of the Akuma, and a few of them decided to see her off.

Unfortunately, the same hour she was supposed to leave was also the hour some minister of another country was visiting. Black Order treatment or not, there was going to be a bit of a delay. Cloud didn't mind at first, and spent the time talking to the new friends she made on this trip, until she saw who exactly the visiting minister was.

"Welcome to Andorra, Mr. Kamelot, we hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Of course," the man smiled, for all intent and purposes the charismatic minister people would follow to the end. His teeth were perfectly straight and white. His hair was sleek and dark, combed to a long ponytail. A monocle rested in front of one eye. If not for his name, she might not have recognized him. Almost unconsciously, she drew up the hood of her cloak to cover her face and turned away. "The travel wearies me, but I should be in a fit state to meet your ministers later today." As the minister talked with his escort, another man approached Cloud.

"You should be able to board now, General."

"Of course, thank you."

"We hope to see you again, Miss Nine, or as you prefer, Cloud." The man smiled, but Cloud couldn't return it when she heard the footsteps behind her halt. That man's hearing was amazing, but not surprising.

"Mr. Kamelot?" The confused voice of the man was ignored as the footsteps resumed, except headed in her direction. Cloud didn't turn or remove her hood even as the man – Noah, he was likely a Noah – stopped beside her.

"Cloud Nine?" It wasn't a question, and as there was no point, Cloud turned to look at him. Sheryl's face split into a slow smile when he saw her. "How long has it been, hum? Years have passed, I thought you had perished and left this world." He tilted his head, and tapped his chin with a white-gloved hand. "I am sure Eclipse would love to hear that you've still alive. To know that _Little Cloud_ is here…"

"I apologize, minister," Cloud lifted her cloak to reveal her Exorcist uniform – and the crest it proudly display, "But I have to leave now. Those of the Black Order have many deadlines to meet, and as a General I have plenty of duties." She took note of the narrowing in his eyes before releasing her hold, and the cloak covered the uniform again. "I hope you enjoy your stay here minister, it is a lovely country."

The General turned and headed away, but Sheryl drawled out, "If it interests you, Eclipse is currently still in Portugal." Cloud paused, and the man – _Noah _– continued, "As a General free to travel wherever you wish, you might want to consider that as your next destination." He was waiting for a response, a reaction, Cloud knew that well enough to not say anything and simply leave. As she disappeared into the crowd, Sheryl turned to the boy behind him, "The only female General, and I happen to have history with her. Isn't that an honour, Devin?"

"She destroyed all your Akuma here, as well as the broker," The Arabian-clothed boy answered emotionlessly. Sheryl shrugged.

"If she's a General, that's to be expected. Still, I never expected the 'Cloud' Exorcist General that Midori told me about is the same 'Cloud' I knew. I am most curious at Eclipse's reaction if he ever finds out, that _Little Cloud_ is indeed alive and well."

**Hotel Conference Room, Britain **

The room was filled with chattering journalists, reporters, and all those eager for a good story to publish to the media. Cameras and other flashing lights were set, papers and pens were being passed around, and voices all talked over each other trying to hear rumours, or spread them. The press conference was given on a very short notice, and the newsmaker was Alfredo Arks. The subject wasn't about business either, which only garnered more curiosity.

"He's here!"

Cameras started flashing as two bodyguards came into the room with Alfredo Arks. He was leading a younger man of Asian descent, and though his features had changed slightly the suit under the lab coat and the glasses reminded those familiar with Alfredo's history of someone. Then one of the reporters shouted, "Komui?! Aren't you the missing protégé?!"

As if a dam had broken, the reporters all started firing questions as the cameras flashed with even more intensity. Alfredo remained smiling, but neither he nor Komui said anything as they walked up a platform towards the table set in front of the room. Anyone who knew Komui in the Black Order would have been surprised at the change in appearance, but those who once knew him as Alfredo's protégé found him to be the same as before. Komui was wearing a sleek black suit, properly buttoned up with a black tie. On top he wore a white lab coat, indicating a scientist's expertise even as a businessman. His beret was gone, and his hair had returned to the long ponytail he wore when he first entered the Black Order **(5)**. Although there were thick bandages wrapped around his forehead, the way he carried himself was not of a goofy scientist, but of one who wielded power and knew it. Before, the stance had only been adopted when he was seriously acting the role of Black Order Supervisor.

Now, he was going to use the stance continuously when under public scrutiny. Komui Lee, protégé of Alfredo Arks, favoured student of the Arks family, victor in the power struggle between the adopted and sponsored children, mastermind of the coup behind the Science Division, genius scientist, and former Black Order Supervisor was not a man easily shaken. He appeared completely at home besides the powerful Alfredo Arks and under the attention of so many reporters. There were plenty of young journalists who have only heard of Komui Lee and never seen him, but a few of them had actually been present when Exorcists Sol and Tina married. At that time, most of the reporters were in gossip-oriented news, and didn't know who exactly they were dealing with when the Black Order Supervisor answered some of their questions.

But this time, with older, more experienced reporters, Komui Lee was well recognized. The Chinese man now present was the one they knew from history – intelligent, dangerous, almost always by Alfredo's side, and followed by bodyguards, as fitting for those with power. Indeed, as the former Arks children approached the platform, they were followed by two more bodyguards, totalling the count at four bodyguards to protect them as Alfredo and Komui sat down by the table. Once settled, Alfredo raised a hand for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming despite such short notice." The man allowed for a short pause so that the flashing of the cameras could settle. "I called this press conference for two reasons. First, as one of you have guessed correctly, to announce and show the world that Komui Lee, my missing protégé who disappeared years ago, has now returned."

"Mr. Roswell, would your protégé return to his previous status as both scientist and businessman, or is he simply settling with one occupation?"

"Komui! Where have you been all those years?"

"What have Mr. Arks and Mr. Pinefresh got to say about this development?"

"Does Mr. Lee still have his shares in the Arks company?"

"I ask you all to please slow down," Alfredo's smile was charming, he was completely in his element as he dealt with the reporters. Upon his request, the reporters stopped firing questions, though the cameras and scribbling continued. "My protégé has yet to decide for the long-term what he will be doing, but he will at the very least resume scientific pursuits." That was a silent message to the Black Order, that Komui would continue the experiments on the modified Akuma. "No, my brothers do not know that my protégé has returned, though they have previously heard from me that I have an idea where he is. Yes, as a matter of fact, Komui Lee does have all his old property. I have been handling it for him, but it was always under his name and all rights now go back to him. As for where he's been, this is what the press conference is about." Alfredo glanced over at his protégé, "Komui, if you may."

Komui smiled briefly at the other man before turning back to the reporters. "Hello, I am most grateful that you are all here today. As Alfredo mentioned, this press conference is to announce my return to the public, but it is also to show my former captors that I am alive and well, and that justice will be served."

"Captors?!" Whispering spread like rapid fire among the reporters, Komui allowed them a few seconds before continuing.

"Let's wind the cloak back several years, I may not have been so public with my life but in many photos of Alfredo, I am present with him. But suddenly, almost overnight, all those are destroyed, and the photos and articles containing any mention of me are removed. You probably asked, what happened? Did this Komui person never exist? You see me now, flesh and blood, so it couldn't be that. For those of you who were curious at first when that happened, you probably asked around. Some of you might have heard the name of the people responsible: The Black Order."

A hush seemed to fall over the crowd as Komui continued. "See, the Black Order have always limited your activities, unfortunately. Censoring material? That's just the beginning. Those mysterious explosions, strange disappearances, and monsters floating around, you're never allowed to write the truth about those. Why? Because the Black Order said so. Who or what is the Black Order? No one, except those in the organization, knows. I was."

"Are you saying the Black Order were your captors, Mr. Lee?" A reporter asked.

"_No, no, at least, not at first, in the beginning I stayed willingly because they had something more important then money and freedom: A person whom I loved enough to give up my life for_." At the Black Order Tower, the hospital patients gathered around the television that the nurse had switched on for them. Linali watched, half tearful, half afraid, at the grainy image of her brother calmly delivering his words to the reporters and millions of people in the world. Not far from her, Kanda watched silently. "_I would do anything for that person, it was she who was really imprisoned by the organization. Compared to her, what I went through was nothing. For one, I was never physically restrained, or forced to fight before I was ten_." Gasps ran in the room.

"A limited degree of freedom and autonomy was granted to us eventually, and for a while we were happy." Komui continued. "The organization is made up of a variety of people. Some are there by their free will, others are forced into it, some have their own reasons to fight for it, others have nothing to lose and the organization is the only thing they have. Some consider the place their family and home, others, a prison." Komui knew of those similar to Suman's background, he might as well bring it to public.

"Throughout the years I grew to love the family there, but there were always, _always_ people inside trying to destroy it. We risk our lives and fight for them, yet these people are the ones who treat us as no more then machines and weapons. To them, we weren't even human, I was lucky enough to be placed in a non-combative position, but the one I cared for wasn't."

_Lucky_? Allen thought as he listened to the radio in the Dining Hall. Without Jeryy the food wasn't that good, and most of the cheer and joy was missing. Right now everyone was silent as they listened to Komui talk to the public. Allen looked at his Innocence hand, both a curse and blessing. _Lucky to have Innocence, or not_?

"I am not here to denounce the organization, as they have their own purpose and need to continue to exist. What I denounce are the leaders, who send children to fight in wars and imprison others. Recently a new leadership was adopted, and now the organization is no more then a dictatorship, controlled by one man. This man threw many in prison, stripped people of their rights, starved, beaten, and generally abused his subordinates. He handpicked his own army, and anyone showing dissent is dealt with quickly. Again, I was lucky enough to escape before he did anything to me, but he held my friends hostage and tried to extort from me, to blackmail. I agreed to the deal, but it turns out that he never intended to release my friends. They're all dead, murdered."

Reaching inside his lab coat, Komui pulled out a folder and opened it. Inside was a photo of the Vatican inspectors currently in the Black Order, Allen would later recognize it was the one he saw the spy Finder taking. "This is the man responsible, Malcolm Levellier, and one of his guards. The man has a whole army of them who are responsible for enforcing his unfair laws." Closing the folder, Komui placed it on the table and with both hands still resting on it, stood up slowly. "Malcolm tried to extort from me, but the deal failed. The man you sent to retrieve what you wanted has been, in Black Order terms, exorcised and set free" – literally he has been killed, and only the Order would understand that – "and now, it's your turn, except you won't be exorcised." Komui's eyes swept over the audience, lingering on every face and camera.

"As Mr. Roswell mentioned, all my bank accounts, shares, bonds, etc, are in good shape. Therefore, I offer ten million to the person who brings me the head of Malcolm Levellier, twice the amount for the person who brings him back to me alive." More gasps and scribbling, but Komui was on a roll. Long, pale fingers touched the bandages around his forehead, remembering how the guard Malcolm sent had beaten him. "I want the whole world to know, that those double cross me, who imprison me, threaten me, and try to extort from me will not live long. I want the whole world to know, that Komui Lee is not a person to be underestimated. If it is an organization, legal or illegal, public or private, who achieves the deed, the money shall be divided under their conditions. If the police arrest him, and manage to keep him arrested, the money will be given to them. My objective is for Malcolm Levellier to suffer now, to let him feel what my imprisoned friends felt, living in the dark and not knowing when the next moment might be his last!"

**An underground room, unknown location**

With a roar Malcolm grabbed the radio and threw it against the floor, smashing it into large pieces. The inspector's hands curled into fists as the angry man drew in large breaths, "How dare he! Who does he think he is? He thinks he can get away with this?"

The guards nearby didn't dare say anything, but muffled snickering soon filled the room. Malcolm whirled around to see one of the prisoners, Jeryy, curled up uncomfortably against the cold wall of his cell – but laughing. Malcolm's eyes narrowed as he wretched the cell door open. The other prisoners quickly moved out of his way as the inspector stormed forward toward the former chef, who continued to laugh into his sleeve.

"What's so funny, Jeryy?" Malcolm snarled, more then miffed that his presence did nothing to intimidate the prisoner. Jeryy gave up trying to muffle the sound, and out right laughed at the man. It was a desperate, but amused laugh, and it mocked Malcolm and everything he stood for. Jeryy's laughter was unnerving to almost everyone in the room, it was high and had a twisted expression of delight. The laughter echoed against the walls before ending in loud, heaving gasps as Jeryy caught his breath. He lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes, as a large smile split across his face.

"I knew you would break your end of the deal," Jeryy sneered, "but I didn't expect it to end this way for you. Now Komui's going to continue his experimentations to help to Noahs, and he's using money to hunt you down." The man lifted his head, and there was a wild look to his eyes to match his large grin. "You've all but ensured my death, killing me was the best way to deal with the troublesome elements I represent as both Black Order member and Komui's friend. However, now I'm going to go to my grave laughing, knowing that my death has caused you to become hunted. Ten million to the person who kills you, and twice that for the person who takes you to him alive? So many people would sell their souls for that amount of money. Killing you, or simply beating you into submission so they could hand you over to him is nothing!"

Jeryy doubled over when Malcolm kicked him in the stomach, hard. The inspector's eyes were blazing, but at his attack, laughter again escaped from Jeryy's lips. The bitter sound of a man who had nothing to lose mixed with the words he gasped out, "Aren't you going to kill me? Go ahead, I die now, and in Heaven or Hell I would simply smile and laugh at you! I wonder how many people in the Order would take up Komui's offer, hum? How many of your guards will remain faithful, how many of the Exorcists, Finders, and the rest of the Order would use this opportunity to get rid of you!"

A guard took the opportunity to beat Jeryy viciously, but he continued laughing, eyes mocking the inspector. Reever could only watch helplessly, but he knew he wasn't the only one musing about Jeryy's words. They all reached the same conclusion as Malcolm: there were many who would sell the inspector out. For Komui to dangle such a tempting reward in front of them, he had effectively turned everyone in the Black Order into potentially becoming Malcolm Levellier's assassin.

**(1) Komui and Miranda had this conversation in Chapter 29 _The Possible Suspects  
_(2)****We all know Tiki's been suspicious of Komui's sources for a while, but Chapter 33 **_**The Exposure of Tricks**_** reached another level  
(3) ****In Chapter 32 **_**The Investigation Concludes**_** not even Hevlaska truly knew what happened, here's the answer  
(4) ****This mirrors what Kanda was thinking about not being able to give up his life so easily anymore, the two of them know that being involved means their lives are more precious now  
(5) ****The work of the hair potion he invented, Komui's using it to go back to the Komui we saw in Linali's first flashback, when her brother had long hair**

**The spies in the Black Order aren't all human and some are starting to attack, Malcolm knows about Miranda's Bride of Time status, Reever and everyone friendly with Komui are probably going to be executed because the exchange was never meant to be honoured, General Cloud knows Eclipse and Sheryl Kamelot, Kanda and Lavi realizes the Noahs want Allen back, prompting Lavi to get into a fight with Tiki, Lulubell's set Gilbert up for her plan, Gwen's received the golem detailing everything that happened during Alfredo's attack, Eclipse is concerned about the Noah in Allen, whose powers are developing much to Cross's dismay, and Komui's set a public bounty on Malcolm's head! Whose hunting who now? **


End file.
